La connerie d'Itachi !
by Deviland
Summary: Itachi est mort. Sasuke a appris la vérité sur le massacre des Uchiwa et veut détruire Konoha. Mais lorsqu'il lit le rouleau que son frère lui a laissé à la fin de leur combat, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir retourner à Konoha ! Comment Itachi avait-il pu lui faire subir une telle connerie. Yaoi. SasuNaru / NaruSasu.
1. Prologue

Bonjour / Bonsoir.

Voici ma toute nouvelle fic « La connerie d'Itachi ».

**Résumé **: Itachi est mort. Sasuke a appris la vérité sur le massacre des Uchiwa et veut détruire Konoha. Mais lorsqu'il lit le rouleau que son frère lui a laissé à la fin de leur combat, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir retourner à Konoha ! Comment Itachi avait-il pu lui faire subir une telle connerie. Yaoi. SasuNaru / NaruSasu.

**Paring** : SasuNaru, NaruSasu, et d'autres mais plus tard dans la fic.

**Rating** : T pour l'instant puis M dans les prochains chapitres.

**Disclamer **: Bon … Je n'ai toujours aucun personnage de Naruto donc ces derniers appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto. D'un côté, ils seraient à moi, ils en verraient de toutes les couleurs !

Donc voici le prologue de cette nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sur ce Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Prologue

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans une forêt dans le pays du feu. Une personne était à genoux devant une rivière où elle pouvait voir son reflet dans l'eau.

« - Putain, c'est pas vrai, murmura la personne avec étonnement, Tu n'as pas osé Itachi ! »

Cette personne n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa, nukenin du village de Konoha. Il venait de se réveiller après le dur combat qui l'opposait à Itachi, son frère. Il avait gagné le combat et avait tué son frère mais … bizarrement, aucune satisfaction ne l'avait envahi. Surtout depuis qu'il avait lu le parchemin que lui avait donné son frère.

Avant de mourir, Itachi lui avait donné ce parchemin. Juste après, Sasuke était tombé inconscient et avait été soigné par Madara Uchiwa, qui lui avait avoué toute la vérité sur le massacre. À cet instant il avait ressenti une haine énorme envers Konoha et n'avait plus qu'un but en tête, se venger du village.

Madara l'avait laissé une fois ses explications terminées et Sasuke s'était souvenu du rouleau de son frère. Il le remarqua près de lui et l'avait attrapé. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de le lire enfermer dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il était donc sorti et finit par s'arrêter devant une rivière. Il s'était assis et avait déroulé le rouleau pour commencer sa lecture.

_Mon cher petit frère, _

_Lorsque tu liras ce rouleau, tu seras surement au courant de ce qui s'est réellement passé la nuit du massacre._

_Je sais que tu dois haïr le village depuis que tu sais la vérité et que tu ne m'écouteras pas si jamais je te disais certaines choses pour te faire changer d'avis._

_Mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu retournes à Konoha. Je ne pourrais pas te forcer mais j'ai déjà pris mes précautions pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ceci puisque tu vas rapidement t'en rendre compte. Et seule une personne très compétente en médecine pourra t'aider._

_Garde ce rouleau toujours avec toi._

_Ton frère, Itachi._

Sa lecture terminé, Sasuke ignorait encore le moyen qu'utiliserait son frère jusqu'à qu'il ne remarque que ses mains étaient devenues plus **fines** qu'avant ? Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et un sentiment de peur l'envahit entièrement. Il posa le rouleau et finit par baisser ses yeux sur son corps. Sa respiration s'arrêta en voyant qu'il possédait une poitrine bien développée, loin d'égaler celle de Tsunade, mais bien développé. Il regarda ensuite ses jambes fines, ses bras fins mais musclés. Il se pencha vers la rivière et découvrit de long cheveux noirs ébène et un visage féminin. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et ne put s'empêcher de hurler une nouvelle fois.

Il était devenue une femme. Non, ça ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas devenir une femme comme ça juste après avoir lu la lettre de son frère. Il fixa de nouveau le rouleau en comprenant que c'était la faute d'Itachi. Son frère avait surement dû intégrer un jutsu au texte qui transformerait quiconque lirait ce texte.

Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Il était hors de question qu'il retourne auprès de l'équipe Taka. Il se doutait que Suigetsu allait se moquer de lui pendant un long moment, Karin allait le regarder d'une autre manière et Juugo ne dirait surement rien. La possibilité que Karin le regarde autrement le fit sourire mais même s'il n'y avait que Suigetsu qui se moquerait de lui, il n'avait pas envie de se montrer comme ça devant Madara et le reste de l'Akatsuki réunit. Surtout que maintenant ses vêtements ne lui allaient plus du tout, il y nageait carrément. Il grogna d'énervement mais se tut lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans les buissons pas très loin de lui. Il récupéra le rouleau et se cacha derrière un arbre tout en masquant son chakra au maximum.

« - Suigetsu, tu es sûr que c'est par là ? Demanda Juugo derrière Suigetsu qui s'arrêtait à l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke quelques instants avant.

- Oui, c'était trop audible pour être plus loin, répondit ce dernier en regardant les environs.

- Mais qui cela pourrait-il être ?

- Sasuke ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- … ,

- Non, c'était un cri féminin et à moins que Sasuke cri comme une fillette ou soit devenu une femme, ça m'étonnerai assez, ajouta-t-il sans perdre son sourire moqueur.

- En parlant de Sasuke, où est-il passé d'après toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche un peu ! Il fait ce qu'il veut. En tout cas, il n'y a personne ici.

- Karin pourra surement nous renseigner. Elle pourra nous dire si quelqu'un est dans les parages, expliqua Juugo.

- Ouais, faisons comme ça ! »

Juugo et Suigetsu finirent par repartir ce qui fit soupirer Sasuke de soulagement. Il glissa le long de l'arbre et réfléchissa rapidement à ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait d'abord trouver des vêtements qui lui iraient. Il se mit à courir en direction du village le plus proche.

Deux heures plus tard, il s'éloignait du village habillait d'une jupe noire lui arrivant au milieu des cuisses, d'un haut bleu foncer en col montant mais qui descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine à manches courtes et d'une protection juste en dessous de son tee-shirt. Il avait aussi acheté des sandales noires comme ses anciennes et une cape noire.

Sa destination n'était autre que Konoha ! La raison ? Il avait compris que la seule personne très compétente en médecine, qui pourrait surement l'aider, n'était autre que Tsunade, le Gondaime de Konoha. Il ressentait toujours de la haine envers le village et voulait y retourner que pour le détruire mais la situation actuelle ne lui laissait pas le choix d'y retourner. Et il se doutait très bien que Tsunade n'allait pas l'aider s'il projetait de détruire le village en même temps.

Mais dans quel pétrin l'avait fourré Itachi ?

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Les personnages ne sont pas OOC ?

J'ai décidé de commencer la fic à ce stade-là du mangas car j'ai l'impression que c'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke change réellement et devient encore plus avide de vengeance. Bon l'histoire du rouleau n'est pas dans le mangas mais je devais caser le moment quelque part. Il ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de Spoiler, enfin j'espère. Sinon pour la publication des chapitres, il y en aura deux par semaine. Le mardi et le vendredi.

Naruto se tourne vers Sasuke : T'es devenu une fille ?

Sasuke : … ,

Moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres : Et ?

Sasuke : Tu veux pas retourner t'en prendre à ton couple préféré de One Piece ?

Moi : Oh mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné One Piece.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu nous réserves ?

Moi, un sourire narquois sur le visage : Pleins de choses.

Je vous dis à vendredi. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire le prologue.

À bientôt !

Review ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ^^

Voilà comme promit le chapitre 1 de « La connerie d'Itachi ». Merci à ceux qui ont posté une review ou même mis la fic en favoris ou en alerte, ça fait réellement plaisir. :)

Review Anonymes :

**Ely-chi **: Contente que l'idée de transformer Sasuke en fille t'es plu. Pour la réaction de Naruto tu la verras dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Quelques heures après que Sasuke n'ait réussi à s'éloigner suffisamment du repaire de l'Akatsuki, Karin se rendit compte de la disparition de Sasuke. Elle avait demandé à Juugo et Suigetsu s'ils l'avaient vu mais aucun des deux ne savait ce que Sasuke était parti faire. Elle finit par rechercher le chakra de Sasuke mais elle n'arrivait pas à le détecter aux alentours. Elle s'affola et informa ses deux coéquipiers qu'elle ressentait plus le chakra de leur chef. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en se demandant où Sasuke pouvait être allé pour que Karin n'arrive plus à sentir son chakra. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Madara rentra dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« - Où est Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il … Il a disparu, annonça difficilement Karin s'inquiétant pour Sasuke.

- Vous ne savez pas où il est allé ? Continua Madara.

- Connaissant Sasuke, il n'aurait pas apprécié que nous le suivions alors qu'il vient de comprendre que son frère a tué toute sa famille à cause de Konoha, intervenu Suigetsu après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

- C'est vrai, affirma Juugo.

- De toute façon, il finira par revenir car il sait qu'il ne peut pas détruire le village tout seul, annonça Suigetsu. »

Madara ne trouva rien à répondre et fixa les trois membres de l'équipe Taka. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à que Madara ne quitte la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Suigetsu.

- On va aller le chercher ! Ordonna Karin énervé de l'indifférence de Suigetsu.

- … ,

- Et après ? Continua Suigetsu moqueur, On le ramène gentiment à l'Akatsuki ?

- On avisera, répondit Karin en serrant les poings.

- Mais où Sasuke serait parti d'après vous ? Intervenu Juugo avec un ton calme.

- Konoha ? Proposa Suigetsu.

- Il n'est pas rétabli de son combat contre Itachi, rappela Karin, Donc il n'est pas parti à Konoha sans nous.

- Karin a raison, lâcha Juugo.

- Ok ! Mais bon, à votre place je le laisserai revenir tout seul ! Vous lui faites confiance ou pas ?

- C'est toi qui dis ça, s'étonna Karin.

- Il a aussi raison, on doit faire confiance à Sasuke et le laissait revenir !

- Mais s'il ne revient pas dans quelque temps, je te promets qu'on ira le chercher ! »

Karin regarda Suigetsu suspicieuse puis soupira silencieusement. Elle décida de faire confiance à son coéquipier. Mais l'envie d'aller chercher Sasuke devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle se demandait où était parti Sasuke.

Sasuke courait le plus rapidement possible en direction de Konoha. La nuit était tombée mais il ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant. Il se doutait qu'il y avait une chance que Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin partent à sa recherche sous ordre de Madara mais tant qu'il serait encore une fille, il était hors de question qu'il rejoigne les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Il avait gardé son sabre avec lui, la seule arme qu'il avait sur le coup. Il avait brulé ses vêtements avant de quitter le village ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un les trouve. Il en rageait sur place. Pourquoi son frère lui avait lancé ce jutsu ? Il ne voulait pas être une fille et quel intérêt ça lui aurait rapporté de faire ça ? Il sera les poings d'énervement et accéléra encore plus. Il tenait à en finir le plus vite. Il ne voulait pas rester comme ça longtemps ! Il tenait à se venger.

Deux jours et deux nuits passèrent. Sasuke s'étaient finalement arrêté le premier jour pour se reposer un peu. Il tombait de fatigue et s'était endormi contre un arbre. Mais le moindre bruit le réveillait, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ou d'un membre de son équipe qui l'avait retrouvé. Le deuxième jour aussi, il s'était reposé pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. Finalement, le troisième jour, il avait finit par atteindre le village de Konoha. Il remonta la capuche de sa cape noire sur sa tête et fixa la grande porte d'un air absent. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il avait quitté ce village sans avoir l'intention d'y revenir un jour. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'installa en lui malgré lui. Ce village lui avait manqué mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

Il soupira en pensant qu'il allait surement revoir Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi-sensei. Il espérait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le reconnaisse sinon il était sûr qu'ils allaient essayer mille et une façons de le faire rester au village.

Il finit par franchir les portes de Konoha. Mais à peine avait-il passé la porte que Kotetsu, qui surveillait les entrées et sortis du village avec Izumo, l'arrêta.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

- J'aimerais voir l'Hokage de Konoha, répondit-il seulement avant de soupirer intérieurement en entendant la voix féminine qu'il avait.

- Puis-je quand même savoir ton nom ?

- Mitsuki, finit-il par dire au hasard.

- Eh bien Mitsuki-san, je vais vous conduire au bureau de l'Hogake.

- Merci, dit-il. »

Kotetsu emmena Sasuke jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade dans un silence complet. Sasuke regardait ce qui avait changé dans le village. Mais il finit par se rependre en se rappelant qu'il comptait détruire le village peu de temps après qu'il aurait retrouvé son apparence normale et retrouvé son équipe.

Ils mirent plus de cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant le bureau de Tsunade. Sasuke remarqua que rien n'avait changé dans le bâtiment. Il laissa Kotetsu rentrer dans le bureau de Tsunade puis ressortir. Il lui affirma qu'il pouvait rentrer dans le bureau avant de s'écarter de la porte.

Sasuke s'avança mais resta quelques instants sur place avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rentrer. À l'intérieur Tsunade le regardait avec sérieux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire.

« - Hokage-sama, commença-t-il, J'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

L'Hokage le regarda suspicieusement en se demandant en quoi elle pouvait lui être utile. Se doutant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas il porta ses mains à sa capuche et la fit glisser en arrière. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tsunade pour froncer les sourcils tout en lui lançant un regard étonné.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu réellement, Mitsuki ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa, avoua-t-il. »

Elle le regarda incrédule et ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes, qui semblait durait une éternité pour Sasuke. Elle essayait de comprendre comment l'Uchiwa était arrivé à cette apparence. C'était insensé à ses yeux !

« - Comment … es-tu arrivé à être transformé en femme ? Osa-t-elle demander.

- Mon frère, Itachi, m'a donné un rouleau, expliqua-t-il tout en sortant le rouleau en question, Dedans est écrite une lettre de sa part mais je suis sûr qu'il a lancé un jutsu qui me transformerait en fille.

- Pour quelle raison ferait-il ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore !

- Mais pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? Je ne comprends pas la raison qui t'a poussé à vraiment revenir ici !

- Je ne serai pas revenu, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Mais Itachi dit que seule une personne compétente en médecine pourrait m'aider.

- … ,

- … ,

- Je ferai des examens pour comprendre la nature du jutsu et si je peux réellement t'aider ! Après tout, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un moyen pour que tu rentres au village.

- … ,

- J'aimerais te poser une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu es au courant de la vérité concernant le massacre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, grogna-t-il la colère l'envahissant peu à peu.

- Tu comptes te venger du village, non ?

- Non, nia-t-il de peur qu'elle refuse de l'aider si jamais il répondait positivement.

- Ne ment pas, je sais très bien que tu hais le village pour ce qui est arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai ! Mais avant il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas le village entier le responsable du massacre mais les anciens et Danzo !

- Ça je le savais ! Lâcha-t-il dans un grognement.

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler !

- … ,

- J'ai autre chose en tête, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire sournois.

- Vous faites peur, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se mit à rire.

- Je suis désolé de t'annoncer, mon très cher Sasuke, que tu devras rester un certain temps à Konoha ! Annonça-t-elle. »

Un ange passa pendant quelques instants le temps que Sasuke ne comprenne ce que voulait dire Tsunade. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir très bien entendu. Elle avait dit qu'il devait rester au village ? Mais elle était tombé sur la tête ! Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici.

« - Quoi ? Cria-t-il, surpris.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu Sasuke, sourit Tsunade.

- Mais … Vous savez très bien que. … ,

- Oh oui, je sais ! Mais je sais également que tu ne repartiras pas avant de redevenir un homme. Sauf qu'il faut déjà que je découvre de quel jutsu il s'agit puis de trouver une solution pour te rendre ton apparence. Ça ne va pas être facile puisque Itachi ne semble pas t'avoir laissé le moindre indice dessus !

- … ,

- Cela pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps mais je te promets de faire le plus rapidement possible. Bien sur, des anbus te surveilleront afin de voir si tu ne fais rien de dangereux envers le village. Ils ignorons que tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, rassures-toi. Par contre que tu quittes le village ou non, je m'en fiche.

- Je m'en doute, dit-il avec un ton amer. »

Un petit instant de silence s'installa où Tsunade réfléchissait à un moyen d'intégrer Sasuke au village sous l'apparence qu'il avait et aussi au jutsu qu'avait lancé Itachi. Sasuke, lui, se demandait s'il ne devait pas accepter la proposition de Tsunade et de rester ici même s'il voulait détruire le village. Elle avait réussi à toucher un point sensible. Il ne tenait pas à repartir en sachant qu'il avait encore une apparence de fille. Au final qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait de rester ici quelque temps ? Rien, il éviterai tous ceux qu'il connaissait afin qu'ils ne le reconnaissent ou ne veulent lui parler. Il attendrait gentiment que Tsunade trouve une solution dans un endroit du village même si des anbus allaient le surveiller tout le temps de son séjour ici.

Il releva la tête vers l'Hokage qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Il fronça les sourcils légèrement, se demandant ce qu'avait encore cette veille derrière la tête.

« - Je vais te proposer quelque chose Sasuke !

- Je vous écoute.

- Je cherche une solution pour ton problème mais en échange, tu acceptes de rejoindre l'équipe 7 et de participer à des missions ! Annonça-t-elle. »

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils mais ne montra pas sa surprise qui était assez importante. Était-elle sérieuse ou disait-elle ça rien que pour se moquer ? À en juger par le sérieux qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux et le ton neutre qu'elle avait employé, il était sûr qu'elle était sérieuse ! Mais il fut surpris qu'elle ait osé poser cette question ! Elle osait l'envoyé dans son ancienne équipe alors qu'il avait maintenant Saï, qui le remplaçait à ses yeux, et qu'il voulait éviter son ancienne équipe en particulier. Il ne voulait pas redevenir un ninja de Konoha mais d'un autre côté il tenait vraiment à retrouver son apparence le plus rapidement. Le choix était certes très vite fait mais il en rageait sur place. Elle réussissait à lui faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'il l'énervait était qu'il tenait vraiment à ne voir personne car il savait qu'il allait surement faire une gaffe et que tout le monde comprendrait qu'il est Sasuke.

« - Hokage-sama, vous êtes le diable personnifié, lâcha-t-il en laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Je sais, sourit-il, Alors, ta réponse ?

- J'accepte mais je ne vous promets pas de ne pas être repéré.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose en tête pour qu'ils ne pensent pas directement que tu es Sasuke.

- Et quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu le seras en même temps que tes amis. Bien sur, je te demanderai d'éviter d'être trop méchant envers eux. Je sais que tu ne veux plus rien à voir avec eux mais en agissant froidement, ils feront le rapprochement très vite et seront qui tu es réellement. Parle leur gentiment, expliqua-t-elle avant de sortir un bandeau d'un tiroir, Tiens, mets-le !

- J'ai compris, je ferai des efforts, soupira-t-il tout en prenant le bandeau et en le mettant sur son front.

- Maintenant, il faut que je convoque Kakashi, Sakura, Saï et Na … ,

- Mamie Tsunade, nous somme de retour ! Annonça une voix joyeuse tout en débarquant dans le bureau. »

Sasuke se retourna brusquement et vit, tout comme Tsunade, Naruto. Le blond ne remarqua pas sa présence et continua à rire pendant que le reste de l'équipe rentrait dans le bureau.

« - Naruto, tu pourrais nous att … , commença Sakura avant de remarquer la présence de Sasuke, Oh excusez-nous, nous ignorons que vous étiez occupé Tsunade-sama.

- Non, vous ne dérangez pas, assura cette dernière, J'allais vous convoquer dès maintenant.

- Pour une mission ? Demanda Naruto d'un air enjoué ce qui fit sourire Sasuke discrètement.

- Non ! Avant tout faite moi votre rapport ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver Sasuke à cause du mec au masque, expliqua Naruto sérieusement.

- Je vois, souffla Tsunade en regardant discrètement Sasuke.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous nous convoquer, Tsunade-sama ? Fit Saï.

- J'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle venue dans le village. Elle intégrera l'équipe 7 avec vous quatre, annonça-t-elle. »

Les quatre membres de l'équipe 7 furent surpris d'entendre ça. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la ninja qui s'était tourné vers eux et les avaient salué. Tsunade fut satisfaite que Sasuke fasse réellement des efforts. Elle reporta son attention vers les quatre ninjas et vit qu'ils la regardaient comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir ce qui clochait en la voyant.

« - Je vous présente donc Mitsuki Uchiwa, elle est la sœur jumelle de Sasuke. »

La surprise fut encore plus importante puisqu'ils regardèrent Sasuke avec de grands yeux. Ce dernier était surpris au fond de lui mais garda une expression neutre sur le visage. Il se tourna vers Tsunade et dit, d'une voix étrangement calme :

« - Hokage-sama, je croyais qu'il était préférable de ne pas leur avoué que j'étais la sœur jumelle de Sasuke !

- _**Il joue le jeu à la perfection**_, pensa-t-elle amusé avant de dire, Je sais mais je suis sur qu'ils pensent que tu es Sasuke ! »

Il se tourna vers les quatre ninjas présents dans la salle et remarqua que trois d'entre eux regardaient ailleurs, un peu gêné. Seul Saï le regardait, un peu surpris, mais pas gêné. Il soupira intérieurement en comprenant que c'était de ça que lui parlait Tsunade avant que Naruto ne débarque. Heureusement qu'elle avait réfléchi parce qu'il n'aurait rien trouvé sur le moment.

« - La sœur jumelle de Sasuke, répéta soudainement Naruto.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, Naruto, fit Tsunade.

- Je ne vous crois pas, explosa-t-il, Sasuke n'a jamais eu de sœur jumelle. Il n'avait que son frère Itachi.

- Naruto, laisse-moi t'expliquer, tenta Tsunade alors que Naruto s'avançait vers Sasuke.

- Aller Teme, avoue que tu es bien Sasuke et annule le jutsu que tu utilises !

- Je n'utilise aucun jutsu et je ne suis pas Sasuke, dit-il d'un ton neutre avant de penser, _**Figure toi que j'aimerais bien annuler ce jutsu, dobe ! **_

- Je suis sur que tu l'es. Et que ton jutsu ne change que ton visage et tes cheveux ! Il n'y a rien sous cette cape qui pourrait ressembler à un corps féminin, continua le blond tout en ouvrant la cape de Sasuke. »

Naruto fut surpris de voir un corps féminin à la place du corps de Sasuke, qu'il connaissait. Un silence s'abattit brusquement dans le bureau pendant que Naruto lâchait la cape. Il regarda encore quelques instants le corps de la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui puis releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sasuke, qui tentait de garder son calme. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Sakura arriva et frappa Naruto à la tête.

« - Espèce d'abruti, on ne fait pas ça à une femme ! Grogna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Sasuke et de dire avec un sourire, Excuse le Mitsuki, c'est un abruti !

- Ce … Ce n'est pas grave, affirma-t-il.

- Tsunade-sama, intervenu Kakashi alors que Naruto se relevait difficilement, Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'étions pas au courant pour Mitsuki ?

- Itachi a effacé Mitsuki de la mémoire de son frère la nuit du massacre. Tout le monde dans le village pensait qu'elle était morte en même en temps que toute sa famille ! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais elle est allé à l'académie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi personne ne s'en souvient ? Lâcha Saï.

- Le troisième avait décidé d'effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés à l'académie car il savait qu'elle était en bonne entente avec de bonnes personnes, continua-t-elle.

- Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ? Demanda Sakura en regardant Sasuke.

- Itachi m'a emmené avec lui et m'a protégé !

- Il faisait partit de l'Akatsuki, fit Naruto, Tu n'en faisais pas parti, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais participé à quoi que ce soit concernant l'Akatsuki, dit-il.

- Sasuke ne se souvient pas de toi alors, constata Sakura.

- Non mais ce … pas si grave ! Je m'y suis faite !

- Mitsuki fera parti de l'équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Intervenu Tsunade, les bras croisés.

- D'accord, accepta Kakashi.

- Vous pouvez disposer ! Attends deux minutes, Mitsuki ! »

Tout le monde sortit sauf Sasuke qui resta au milieu de la pièce. Il attendit que la porte ne se ferme sur Saï et soupira doucement avant de s'avancer jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Cette dernière souriait d'amusement tellement cette situation l'avait amusé.

« - Je vous jure que lorsque ce sera terminer, vous allez le regretter ! Annonça-t-il doucement.

- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé l'histoire de Mitsuki ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Comme ça ! Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée fixe mais ils y ont cru, c'est le principale, murmura-t-elle.

- Où vais-je dormir ? Je suis sur que je n'ai plus mon appartement.

- Tu retourneras chez toi, dans le quartier des Uchiwa, ou chez Naruto ou Sakura, tu as le choix ! Proposa-t-elle.

- Je pense que je vais aller chez moi, c'est plus prudent, avoua-t-il.

- Je vois. En tout cas, tout ce qui t'appartient, les comptes de ta famille, affaires, et le reste, te sont restitué.

- Merci, faut que je m'achète quelques vêtements et de quoi manger, dit-il.

- Ne fais pas d'ânerie Sasuke, sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton corps, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Je sais ! Grogna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. »

Tsunade salua l'Uchiwa qui ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de ne voir que Sakura, qui l'attendait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fixa la rose avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de doute. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il espérait qu'elle ne comptait pas lui parler de lui comme si il était vraiment sa sœur jumelle alors qu'il n'en n'a pas. Sur ce coup-là, il était surpris qu'ils avaient cru Tsunade.

« - Mitsuki, commença Sakura en s'avançant, J'aimerais savoir si tu es en colère contre ton frère Sasuke ?

- Hein ?

- Il a tué Itachi, votre frère, alors que tu as passé ton enfance avec lui ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Il est vrai que je déteste Sasuke, avoua-t-il, Mais je ne tiens pas à tomber comme lui dans les ténèbres. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait à la fin ? Il s'insultait presque ! Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas le choix que de faire croire à son équipe qu'il était vraiment Mitsuki, qu'importe ce qu'il dirait même si c'était le contraire de ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda Sakura qui souriait.

« - Je suis soulagé, dit-elle, Je pensais que l'idée de se venger était de famille. Mais finalement tu n'es pas comme ça Mitsuki. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Ravi également, rétorqua-t-il.

- Viens avec moi, Naruto doit s'excuser de ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, sa surprise était la meilleure façon de rire, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est vrai.

- Allons rejoindre les autres, ils nous attendent dehors. »

Sasuke n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il suivit donc Sakura à travers le bâtiment pour retrouver Naruto, Saï et Kakashi.

* * *

Et voilà.

Ça vous plait toujours ? Ou le contraire ?

En tout cas, Sasuke est obligé de retourner dans l'équipe 7 pour avoir une chance de redevenir un homme.

Sasuke : Hors de question que j'y retourne !

Moi : Et c'est reparti.

Naruto : Super, Sasuke revient.

Moi : Mais tu ignores qu'il est Mitsuki.

Naruto : Je vais pas tarder à le savoir, hein ?

Moi : … ,

Naruto : Oï ! Dans combien de temps je vais le savoir ?

Moi : Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Sasuke : C'est-à-dire dans très longtemps.

Moi : Cela dépend ce que tu appelles très longtemps, Sasuke !

Sasuke : Je dirais … ,

Moi : De toute façon, il le sera à un moment, point final.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à mardi prochain.

Review ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voici donc le chapitre 2.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Wena **: Contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

**Ely-chi** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Je vois que tu as ta propre opinion sur la suite de la fic. Mais si tu veux savoir si tu as raison, il faudra lire la suite. ^^

**Mangetsu 1023 **: Je me doutais que Sasuke était OOC. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et je suis contente que l'histoire t'es plu.

Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je le précise maintenant. Sasuke risque d'être pas mal OOC dans les prochains chapitres à venir.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sasuke et Sakura quittèrent le bâtiment de l'Hokage afin de rejoindre Naruto, Kakashi et Saï qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Ils ne tardèrent pas à partir dans les rues de la ville. Sasuke n'avait pas remis sa capuche et certaines personnes le regardaient avec surprise. Il soupira silencieusement pendant que Naruto parlait avec Sakura. La rose lui proposait de réunir tous les autres ninjas qui avaient connu Sasuke. Il regarda du coin de l'œil ce dernier avant d'accepter la proposition de sa coéquipière.

Le programme de l'équipe 7 fut de rechercher leurs amis afin de leur faire connaître Mitsuki. Kakashi expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas les aider car il avait quelque chose à faire puis disparu. Le brun put voir que certaines habitudes ne changeaient pas. Il suivit Naruto, Sakura et Saï sans rien dire. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des trois ninjas, surtout aux yeux de Naruto et Sakura. Ils commençaient à croire que rester silencieux et ne pas décrocher un moment pendant plus de trente minutes était de famille.

Ils finirent par croiser l'équipe de Shikamaru qui lorsqu'ils les virent, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri de surprise, sauf Shikamaru qui murmurait document un « galère » . Ino fixait Sasuke avec de grands yeux pendant que Choji mangeait un peu plus rapidement son paquet de chips. Ils prirent chacun un kunai et se mirent en position de combat. Malgré ça, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Il savait pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ça. Parce qu'il avait déserté le village et parce qu'il avait dû faire du mal à Naruto et Sakura en partant du jour au lendemain.

Naruto et Sakura avaient réussit à les raisonner tout en leur expliquant la situation. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ino et Choji furent encore plus surpris pendant que Shikamaru fixait Sasuke silencieusement tout en rangeant son kunai.

« - Mitsuki, c'est bien ça ? Demanda le Nara.

- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai vraiment une impression bizarre en te voyant, avoua-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Oui mais bon, ce n'est pas si important.

- _**Je suis sur qu'il commence à soupçonner quelque chose. Après tout, Shikamaru est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Que faire si jamais il découvre tout ?**_ Pensa Sasuke.

- Donc tu étais avec Itachi Uchiwa, ton frère à Sasuke et à toi, intervenu Ino, Et comme maintenant il est mort, tu es venue ici !

- Je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux que je revienne à Konoha.

- Tu as bien fait, sourit Naruto, Sinon on ne se serait jamais connu à nouveau.

- C'est ça !

- En tout cas, tu es plus bavarde que ton frère jumeau, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ino.

- D'un côté, ils ne sont pas obligés d'avoir le même caractère, rajouta Sakura.

- _**Si je suis plus bavard, c'est pour éviter qu'ils ne se disent que je suis Sasuke !**_ Se dit l'Uchiwa intérieurement.

- Vous savez si l'équipe de Gaï et Kurenaï sont pas loin ? Fit Sakura.

- Il me semble avoir croisé Kiba, répondit Ino, Il n'y a plus tard qu'une heure. »

La phrase terminée, Sasuke sentit quelque à ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête pendant que tout le monde était occupé à parler. Il vit le chien de Kiba, Akamaru, juste à côté de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux légèrement en voyant la taille qu'il faisait. Il se souvenait de son ancienne taille, il était petit dans ses souvenirs. Il leva quelques instants les yeux et vit Kiba au loin qui le regardait comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils et se demanda, avec un sentiment craintif, si Kiba et Akamaru n'étaient pas capables de reconnaître son odeur. Il vit les poings de Kiba se seraient et s'attendit à ce que ce dernier ne lui saute dessus. Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva. Il s'était avancé vers le groupe tout les saluant de loin.

« - Ah Kiba. On voulait vous voir, Hinata, Shino et toi, annonça Naruto une fois que Kiba s'arrêta devant lui.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda-t-il tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Sasuke.

- On voulait vous présenter Mitsuki, continua Sakura tout en désignant Sasuke, Il s'agit de la sœur jumelle de Sasuke.

- Hein ? C'est une blague ? Lâcha-t-il tout en haussant les sourcils, surpris.

- Non !

- Mais il me semblait que Sasuke n'avait plus de famille, rétorqua-t-il.

- D'après Tsunade, le troisième Hokage nous aurait effacé Mitsuki de notre mémoire lorsque Itachi est parti du village avec elle, expliqua rapidement Naruto. »

Kiba n'ajouta rien sur le moment, trop occupé à regarder Sasuke, sans perdre un seul instant son air étonné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Akamaru avait senti l'odeur de Sasuke et il ne se trompait pas. Mais s'il avait en face de lui sa sœur jumelle, comment Naruto et Sakura pouvaient expliquer qu'elle avait la même odeur que Sasuke. Il regarda quelques instants Akamaru, puis Sasuke avant de soupirer intérieurement. Il ne préférait ne rien dire sûr le moment car il n'était pas sur. Il se renseignerait plus tard.

Kiba sortit de ses pensées lorsque Sasuke le salua tout en souriant ce qui étonna le brun qui le regarda comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il l'aimait. Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant sa réaction. Même Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage. Alors qu'il s'énervait contre ses amis en leur criant d'arrêter de rire, Hinata et Shino arrivèrent vers eux.

Sakura expliqua encore une fois la situation, priant qu'ils voient l'équipe de Gaï au plus vite car elle en avait marre de répéter. Seul Shino resta calme en entendant que Mitsuki était la sœur jumelle de Sasuke. Ce dernier commençait aussi à en avoir marre, à répéter toujours la même explication. Il voulait en terminer rapidement pour aller voir Tsunade. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose et il savait qu'elle seule pouvait lui dire la réponse qu'il voulait.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Naruto, qui ne cessait de le regarder depuis plus de cinq minutes. Comme s'il essayait d'entrer dans sa tête et savoir à quoi il pensait. Il soupira intérieurement en se demandant combien de temps la veille Tsunade allait mettre pour le faire redevenir un homme. Il leva la tête et remarqua au loin la tenue toujours autant voyante de Lee. Un instant plus tard, Lee se précipitait vers lui en courant et sauta en l'air pour l'attaquer. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir et ils crurent que Sasuke allait se prendre le coup mais le brun l'arrêta d'un simple geste de son bras droit. Il se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel. D'un autre côté il n'était pas surpris.

Naruto finit par intervenir en disant à Lee qu'il se trompait de personne. Tenten et Neji, qui venait à peine d'arriver, froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension. Sasuke commençait lentement à s'énerver en voyant les airs méfiants que l'équipe de Gaï lui lançait. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme tous les autres et croire au mensonge de Tsunade ? Naruto leur expliqua rapidement, voulant en finir. Neji fut quand même soupçonneux par rapport à Tenten qui avait fini par sourire et s'était présenté à Sasuke.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient sûrs d'avoir fait le tour au niveau des personnes qui connaissait Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Saï et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entrainement où ils avaient passé le test des clochettes. Une fois arrivé, Sasuke s'asseya sur le poteau du milieu pendant que Naruto s'asseya juste par terre contre le poteau du milieu. Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sakura et Saï qui se lancèrent un regard complice.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'a pu faire Sasuke pour que j'ai faillit me faire frapper et que je me sois fait dévisager avec une expression étonnée ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, jouant le jeu de l'ignorance.

- Eh bien, commença Sakura, Sasuke a quitté le village il y a maintenant plus de trois ans. Bien sur, ce n'est pas ça la raison principale. Tout le monde ignorait ton existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui Mitsuki. Mais aussi, Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociale. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

-_** Je n'avais que vous**_, pensa-t-il en regardant la rose avec un air nostalgique qui le quitta rapidement.

- Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont finir par s'y faire et t'accepter ! Ajouta Naruto en souriant.

- Surement, répondit-il vaguement tout en regardant autour de lui.

- Au fait, tu disais avoir passé ton enfance avec Itachi, se rappela la rose, Comment était-il ? Enfin je veux dire, il n'était pas seulement un criminel ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il rapidement avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter, Itachi n'est pas la personne que vous croyiez savoir.

- … ,

- Que veux-tu dire ? Lâcha Saï.

- Il n'a pas tué notre clan intentionnellement. On l'y a … forcé, murmura-t-il.

- Hein ?! Firent-ils.

- Oui. Danzo et les anciens de Konoha lui ont donné la mission de … ,

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit Naruto en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Sasuke. »

Sasuke répliqua quelque chose d'incompréhensible puisque la main de Naruto déformait ses mots. Pendant ce temps, le blond regardaient aux alentours tout en fronçant les sourcils. Sakura et Saï regardaient aussi autour d'eux avant de regarder Naruto et de hocher la tête dans un signe de négation. Le blond se détendit et enleva sa main du visage de Sasuke tout en s'excusant. Il s'asseya de nouveau à sa place et soupira silencieusement. Sasuke comprit qu'ils avaient dû remarquer la présence des anbus dans les arbres. Tsunade l'avait prévenu et il se doutait que même si elle acceptait de l'aider, elle n'avait une totale confiance en lui. Il soupira intérieurement avant de faire mine de ne pas comprendre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Des anbus te surveillent, répondit tranquillement Saï, Surement un ordre de Tsunade-sama.

- Je comprends qu'elle se méfie de moi ! Avoua-t-il.

- Il est vrai que tu étais avec un nukenin de classe S, continua-t-il, C'est normal qu'elle ait des soupçons.

- J'en suis consciente, termina-t-il en butant sur le dernier mot mais personne n'y avait fait attention.

- Je pense que maintenant tu peux continuer, enfin si tu veux, intervenu Sakura.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, assura-t-il, La mission qui a été confié à Itachi par Danzo et les anciens était de tuer tout le clan parce que les Uchiwa préparaient un coup d'État. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Naruto sursauta tout en se tournant vers lui qu'il dévisagea, incrédule. Saï était resté calme mais fixait Sasuke en espérant trouver une expression de haine qui confirmerait ses doutes. Naruto et Sakura avaient compris ce qui s'était réellement passé. Itachi n'était pas alors le frère qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ils regardèrent Sasuke dans un silence pesant qui énerva encore un peu plus le brun.

« - Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans paraître froid.

- Sasuke est au courant de ça ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

- Oui ! Enfin, il doit surement le savoir à leur qu'il est, répondit-il.

- Le connaissant il va vouloir se venger, murmura Naruto avec un sentiment d'horreur dans les yeux.

- Surement, assura Sakura.

-_** C'est fou comment vous pouvez comprendre rapidement**_, se moqua-t-il.

- Mitsuki, l'appela Sakura.

- Hm ?

- Tu ne comptes pas faire payer le village ? Lâcha-t-elle sombrement.

- Que ferais-je là alors ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, Si j'aurais voulu m'en prendre au village, je ne serais pas là en train de discuter tranquillement avec vous !

- Ça peut être une ruse de ta part, proposa Saï.

- Je suis plutôt genre à foncer dans le tas sans vraiment réfléchir à comment je vais faire pour m'introduire dans le village comme si de rien n'était, mentit-il tout en jetant un regard discret au blond assis devant lui.

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, sourit Sakura tout en fixant Naruto.

- Hé ! S'écria Naruto comprenant qu'elle parlait de lui.

- Pour revenir au sujet, les interrompit Sasuke, Si je compte me venger, ce sera sur Danzo et les anciens. Sur personne d'autre … Je l'ai promis à mon frère. »

Bien sur, c'était un mensonge mais il n'allait pas avouer ouvertement qu'il comptait détruire le village. Cela viendrait à avouer qu'il était Sasuke. Si les anbus l'entendaient, ils le plaqueraient à terre et l'emmènerai à Tsunade. Même si elle était au courant de son désir de vengeance, elle serait obligée de suivre la loi et de l'enfermer. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas ! Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli sa vengeance et retrouver son apparence normal.

La discussion dériva sur les compétences de Mitsuki où Sasuke répondit franchement puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas maitriser le Sharingan ou même le Chidori. Il avait dit que c'était Itachi qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il s'était entrainé la plupart du temps tout seul, lorsque Itachi partait en mission pour l'Akatsuki. Naruto lui avait demandé s'il avait été au courant qu'il était revenu au village un jour pour le capturer. Il soupira, se souvenant de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il détestait vraiment Itachi mais n'avait pas pu le battre. Résultat, il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital jusqu'à que Naruto ne ramène Tsunade avec l'aide de Jiraya. Et c'était à partir de là que tout avait commencé à changer.

L'impression de stagner par rapport à Naruto, d'être impuissant, de ne pas réussir à battre un adversaire comme les ninjas d'Oto lorsqu'il avait 12 ans. Tout ça et les belles paroles, très convaincantes, des sbires d'Orochimaru l'avait convaincu et l'avait fait quitter le village. Lorsque Naruto avait finalement réussi à le rattraper et que leur combat fut terminé, il avait vraiment eu envie de rentrer mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir quoi sauf qu'il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec Naruto.

« - Mitsuki ! L'interpella le blond une fois debout devant lui.

- Hm ? Répondit-il en redescendant sur terre.

- À quoi pensais-tu ?

- Euh … À rien d'important, tenta-t-il nerveusement.

- … ,

- Sinon, pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, oui je savais qu'il était revenu à Konoha mais je ne pouvais rien y faire puisque je ne faisais pas partie de l'Akatsuki où je n'étais pas assez fort pour tenter quoi que ce soit, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

- Mitsuki, lâcha Sakura.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- N … Non ! Tout va bien ! Assura-t-il en haussant les sourcils, un peu surpris. »

Il mentait. Il mentait et il le savait très bien. D'un côté il s'en voulait d'être parti comme ça du village pour aller acquérir plus de puissance. Et de l'autre, il était quand même content d'avoir la puissance qu'il détenait aujourd'hui. Mais lorsqu'il se trouvait seul lorsque ses entrainements avec Orochimaru étaient terminés, il pensait à Naruto, à Sakura et à Kakashi, se demandant ce qui se serait passé si jamais il n'était pas parti.

Il sursauta et se mit unz gifle mentale tout en se disant qu'il commençait à redevenir comme avant et que ce n'était pas comme ça que sa vengeance allait avancer. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir ce rouleau entre les mains et surtout ne jamais le lire. À cause de ça, il se retrouvait **ici, **avec **eux,** alors que ça faisait trois ans qu'il était parti, et sous son apparence féminine. Et en à peine une journée, il recommençait à être le Sasuke d'avant. Il soupira intérieurement tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, ne se préoccupant pas des regards que lui lançait Naruto, Sakura et Saï.

Il finit par laisser ses pensées et reporta son attention sur les trois membres de l'équipe 7 qui le fixaient en silence. Il se força à faire un faible sourire afin d'éviter qu'ils ne posent de questions concernant ce qu'il pensait. Il savait qu'en voyant son sourire ils allaient supposer qu'il avait repensé à Itachi.

Il sauta du poteau et alla entamer une phrase mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il s'agissait de Kiba qui chevauchait Akamaru. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux et regardèrent Sasuke avant de dire :

« - Tsunade-sama te demande, Mitsuki !

- _**De toute façon, je comptais y aller**_, pensa-t-il.

- Aller vient ! Lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Hm. On se voit plus tard ou demain ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Naruto, Sakura et Saï.

- Tu comptes vivre où ? Lâcha Sakura.

- Dans le quartier des Uchiwa, répondit-il, C'est moi-même qui est demandé à Tsunade-sama de me laisser y retourner.

- Ça te dit de manger chez Ichiraku, ce soir ? Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas bon de se nourrir que de ramens, le réprimanda la rose.

- Mais il est vrai que j'ai aussi envie de ramen, intervenu Saï, surprenant les quatre autres ninjas présent.

- Je veux bien aussi, intervenu Sasuke sincèrement.

- D'accord, céda Sakura en soupirant, On se retrouve ce soir 20h chez Ichiraku.

- C'est noté, s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

- Bon, à plus tard alors, dit Sasuke tout en montant sur Akamaru nerveusement. »

Naruto, Sakura et Saï saluèrent l'Uchiwa avant qu'Akamaru ne se mette à courir vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Pendant le trajet Sasuke restait sur ses gardes. Il se demandait quand il allait voir Kiba car il se doutait que ce dernier avait certains doutes le concernant. Une fois arrivé, Sasuke descendit tout en remerciant Kiba et Akamaru. Le brun fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit un remerciement de la part de Sasuke. Il avait du mal. Il était tellement habitué à ce que Sasuke ne remercie pas grand monde. Il fixa la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui et soupira alors qu'elle se retournait.

« - Je suis au courant, Mitsuki … Ou devrais-je dire Sasuke … »

Sa voix s'arrêta une fois le véritable prénom de la ninja prononcé. Sasuke s'était arrêté en pleine marche, cherchant un moyen de prouver à Kiba qu'il avait tort mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Akamaru avait un très bon flair et avait dû déjà reconnaître de son odeur. Il soupira et se retourna pour remarquer que Kiba était descendu d'Akamaru et c'était un peu rapproché de lui.

« - N'essaye pas de le nier, commença l'Inuzuka, Akamaru ne se trompe jamais et l'histoire de la sœur jumelle ne passe pas avec moi.

- Et dire que je n'avais pas calculé que tu pourrais être une des personnes qui comprendraient rapidement, souffla-t-il résigné.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Si c'est pour faire du mal à Naruto et Sakura en te faisant passer pour ta sœur jumelle puis disparaître comme tu l'as fait trois ans auparavant, tu peux partir directement ! Lâcha-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, fit le brun, le regard froid.

- … ,

- Et je ne suis pas là pour leur faire plus de mal, assura-t-il avec un ton neutre ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Kiba.

- Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu te déguises en fille pour revenir ? Grogna-t-il.

- J'espère juste pour toi que tu ne répèteras pas ce que je vais te dire.

- Si tu as une bonne raison à me donner, je ne le ferai pas, dit-il en croisant les bras. »

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois sur le visage avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de s'avancer vers Kiba. Il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un entend leur conversation, même si c'était un pur hasard.

« - Alors voilà ! Mon frère a eu la gentillesse de laisser un jutsu dans une lettre qui m'était destiné. Je l'ai lu et je me suis retrouvé comme ça, d'un coup. Si je suis venu à Konoha c'est parce qu'il me dit qu'une personne compétente en médecine pourrait m'aider ! Hors, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse vraiment égaler Tsunade dans ce domaine. Je me suis donc dirigé vers le village mais sache que je ne comptais pas revenir, ni revoir Naruto et Sakura. C'est la veille Tsunade qui m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à trouver quelque chose si je retournais dans l'équipe 7 le temps qu'elle cherche une solution à mon problème. »

Sa tirade terminée, Kiba regarda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Il pensait qu'il mentait mais l'idée que Tsunade lui avait proposé de retourné dans l'équipe 7 était très plausible. Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke serait le genre de personne à vouloir se transformais en femme, mise à part Naruto. Et le ton qu'avait employé l'Uchiwa pendant tout son récit était neutre, sans hésitation.

Kiba soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière tout en pesant le pour et le contre de la situation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait de ça aussi ? Parce qu'il tenait à éviter qu'un ami cher et la personne qu'il aime ne souffre encore par sa faute. Il voulait qu'il disparaisse dès maintenant comme ça il aurait fait croire à un rêve sauf que d'un autre côté, le voir en femme l'amusait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas une vengeance mais il voulait voir comment il allait s'en sortir face à tout ce qui pourrait se passer.

« - En tout cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a bien réussi le jutsu ton frère ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque sa phrase fut terminée. Même si Sasuke lui envoyait un regard menaçant, voir limite meurtrier, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Il avait devant lui Sasuke Uchiwa version féminine. Si un jour quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il verrait ça, il n'aurait pas cru la personne. Il fallait l'avouer, voir Sasuke Uchiwa en fille, c'était totalement surprenant, hilarant. Enfin à ses yeux. Il connaissait un blond qui allait peut-être le voir d'une autre manière.

Cette pensée eut l'effet d'une douche froide qui le fit arrêter de rire immédiatement. Il essuya ses larmes de rire et releva la tête vers Sasuke, qui avait croisé ses bras. Il retenu son rire mais pas le sourire moqueur qui naquit sur son visage en quelques secondes.

« - Je te jure que je ne dirais rien !

- Tu n'as même pas intérêt, le prévenu l'Uchiwa avec un ton froid.

- Mais tu sais qu'en étant une fille, t'a un sacré répondant.

- Kiba, grogna la voix féminine de Sasuke tout en lui attrapant le col de sa veste, Je te jure que si tu continues, tu le regretteras.

- D'accord, Sasuke-chan ! Se moqua-t-il avant de rire à nouveau.

- Je te jure, t'es pas croyable. »

Sasuke lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la veste de Kiba, ce qui fit tomber ce dernier, puis le laissa se relever tout en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment de l'Hogake. Mais il ne se doutait pas que Kiba s'était relevé et l'avait rattrapé pour l'accompagner. Il voulait parler à Tsunade lui aussi. Et comme il était au courant pour son problème, il avait préféré ne pas attendre.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade rapidement et cette dernière fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Kiba avec Sasuke. Elle regarda l'Uchiwa un instant, fixant le regard colérique qu'il avait puis l'air rieur de Kiba. Elle comprit que l'Inuzuka n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer de Sasuke. Elle sourit avec amusement puis demanda s'il était au courant malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Kiba affirma que oui et expliqua pourquoi.

« - J'aurai du m'en douter aussi, fit-elle en regardant Sasuke, Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Akamaru ne te croise et ne reconnaisse ton odeur.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas le voir, son chien et lui, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas beau de bouder, Sasu-chan ! Se moqua de nouveau Kiba.

- Je vais l'étriper, prévenu Sasuke en regardant Tsunade.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce que tu veux. Kiba cesse de rire aussi !

- Oui maître Tsunade.

- Bon, si j'ai demandé à Kiba de venir te chercher c'était pour te faire passer les examens que je voulais afin d'identifier le jutsu qui t'a transformé en fille, expliqua-t-elle en joignant ses mains.

- Je vois.

- Kiba, tu peux disposer ! Et je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire aux autres.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, maître Tsunade. Et toi aussi, Mitsuki-chan ! »

Alors d'abord Sasuke-chan, puis Sasu-chan et maintenant Mitsuki-chan. Et il avait dit ça avec une voix moqueuse. Non mais il cherchait vraiment les ennuies là.

Sasuke fut prêt à le rattraper et lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui mais il savait que Tsunade allait surement ne pas chercher la solution à son problème si jamais il s'en prenait à quelqu'un du village. Il soupira un bon coup et inspira pour reprendre son calme. Kiba ne lui avait pas manqué, à peine. Il était pire que Naruto quand il s'y mettait.

Il reporta son attention sur Tsunade qui riait discrètement mais retrouva rapidement son calme afin de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle demanda à Sasuke de le suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital du village où elle allait lui faire passer des examens tout en espérant qu'elle allait trouver quelque chose.

* * *

Et voilà ! :)

Encore un chapitre de posté. ^^

Bon, je pense que Sasuke est toujours OOC. Sinon, pour les autres ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Sasuke : Je sens que je vais passer un enfer avec Kiba.

Kiba sautillant de joie : Je vais m'amuser.

Moi : Et t'as fini d'en baver.

Naruto : Kiba le sait avant moi !

Moi : Ça pose un problème ?

Naruto : Oui. C'est moi qui devais le savoir en premier !

Moi : Techniquement c'est Tsunade la première puisque Sasuke devait la voir pour lui parler de son problème.

Naruto : Mais je veux savoir.

Moi : Tu le seras … mais pas maintenant.

Merci de prendre votre temps pour lire ce chapitre. À vendredi.

Review ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ^^

Et voilà le chapitre 3. Merci pour les reviews que je reçois, et ceux qui mettent la fic en favoris ou en alerte.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Ely-chi **: J'aurais pensé que Sasuke était vraiment OOC. Enfin après tant mieux ^^ Sinon merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Merci pour ta review et contente que cela te plait toujours. Pour le prénom Mitsuki, j'avais cherché plein de prénom et finalement Mitsuki est celui que j'ai le plus aimé. ^^

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les examens furent plus longs que ce que Sasuke n'imaginait. Il lui avait semblé être une éternité. Tsunade l'avait emmené dans une des salles de l'hôpital et lui avait demandé de s'allonger sur la table au centre de la table. Il ne désobéit pas une seule seconde et s'allongea en silence alors que Shizune le regardait attentivement. Cette dernière se rapprocha de Tsunade en demandant la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Enfin elle le voyait elle aussi comme une femme et ignorait qui il était réellement. Ce fut de courte durée puisque Tsunade lui expliqua tout rapidement alors qu'il fixait le plafond. Une fois son explication terminée, le Gondaime s'avança vers Sasuke puis posa quelque chose sur ses yeux qui lui couvrit la vue. Peu de temps après, il finit par s'endormir à cause du somnifère que Tsunade lui avait injecté.

Il ne s'était réveillé que depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Quatre heures étaient passées entre-temps et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il se redressa et vit Tsunade, qui semblait réfléchir, assis à côté du lit. Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions et son froncement de sourcils n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se doutait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose ce qui l'énerva au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, pas avec l'apparence d'une fille.

Elle finit par remarquer qu'il était réveillé. En voyant le regard insistant qu'il avait, elle hocha la tête d'un signe négatif ce qui fit comprendre au brun qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé quelque chose concernant le jutsu qu'avait utilisé son frère pour le transformer en fille. Il fronça les sourcils à son tour, un peu mécontent qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sachant que lui-même ne serait pas capable de trouver une solution.

Il se leva et s'étira avant de demander l'heure à Tsunade. Cette dernière sortit un peu de ses pensées et lui répondit. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'heure qu'il était. Il la remercia rapidement et lui proposa de lui parler des examens demain. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était parti en courant de l'hôpital. 7h42 ! Il allait être en retard si ça continuait comme ça. Et d'un côté pourquoi était-il si pressé de partir ? Pourquoi avait-il peur d'arriver en retard ? D'habitude il ne s'en souciait guère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? À croire que le jutsu avait des effets secondaires sur son caractère. Il soupira et continua son chemin vers la sortie de l'hôpital tout en marchant rapidement.

En dix minutes, il eut le temps de regagner le quartier des Uchiwa pour pouvoir se rafraichir un petit peu avant de partir rejoindre Naruto, Sakura et Saï. Dès qu'il fut dans la salle de bain, il trouva de quoi s'attacher ses longs cheveux en une couette en hauteur. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passa de l'eau sur le visage après avoir soupiré de fatigue. Il se demandait ce qu'avait fait Tsunade pendant qu'il était inconscient.

Il laissa ses pensées de côté lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de chez lui. Il attrapa une serviette et se la passa sur le visage tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être devant chez lui. Il posa la serviette sur le meuble et descendit les escaliers lentement alors que les bruits à la porte se répétèrent. Il finit par arrivée devant la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il se trouva face à Naruto qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais qui s'était arrêté en le voyant. Le brun ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son ami avait. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, ils se fixaient seulement. Mais l'impatience de Sasuke commençait à se faire ressentir et ce dernier dit, d'une voix qu'il espérait calme :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Uru … Naruto ! »

Naruto ferma la bouche et haussa encore plus les sourcils en entendant la phrase de Sasuke. Il avait cru entendre le début du surnom que le brun lui avait donné. Il fixa les yeux noirs du brun dans l'espérance de trouver quelque chose qui confirmerait ce qu'il avait entendu mais rien. Sasuke restait impassible.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répéta Sasuke, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir gaffé.

- Tes cheveux … , répondit-il. »

Sasuke sembla ne pas comprendre et invita le blond à rentrer rapidement pendant qu'il se diriger vers le miroir le plus proche. Il y en avait un dans le salon. Il s'y regarda quelques instants, constatant au passage que Kiba avait raison par rapport que le jutsu avait été bien réussit, et vit la raison de la surprise de Naruto. En attachant ses cheveux il avait laissé quelques mèches devant. Et bien sur, cela faisait sa coiffure d'origine, lorsqu'il était encore un homme. Il souffla de compréhension en regardant Naruto du coin de l'œil. Le blond avait surement remarqué qu'une fois ses cheveux attachés, il ressemblait plus à avant que maintenant.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Sasuke ne décide de s'avancer vers Naruto, qui était resté à l'entrée, pour lui dire :

« - Je sais que je lui ressemble, Naruto mais … je ne suis pas Sasuke ! »

C'était bizarre, son ton sonnait comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait. Naruto ne répliqua pas même si au fond il l'avait remarqué. Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke et sourit faiblement. À cet instant, Sasuke ne sut rien dire d'autre. Il avait un étrange sentiment qui ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il une soudaine envie de prendre Naruto dans ses bras ? Il ne comprenait pas. Depuis qu'il connaissait le blond, jamais il n'avait eu envie jusqu'à présent de le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Tu viens, Mitsuki ? Demanda soudainement Naruto.

- Tu disais ? Fit-il tout en sortant de ses songes.

- Tu viens toujours avec nous manger, non ?

- C'est pour cette raison que tu es venu ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Oui, comme tu n'es pas revenue ici depuis très longtemps, je me suis dit que je devais venir te chercher pour éviter que tu ne te perdes dans Konoha, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- _**Je pouvais très bien y aller tout seul**_, se dit-il intérieurement avant de dire, C'est … gentil à toi d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Il fallait vraiment que Tsunade se dépêche parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de jouer le rôle de la sœur jumelle très sociale, comparé à lui, et qui parlait gentiment à n'importe qui. Naruto commença à sortir et Sasuke le suivit rapidement tout en enlevant l'élastique de ses cheveux pour qu'ils retombent sur ses épaules. Il avait déjà eu assez avec la réaction de Naruto, il n'avait pas besoin de celle de Sakura.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, côte à côte, jusqu'au restaurant de ramens où Sakura et Saï les attendaient déjà. Sasuke les salua une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer dans le restaurant, suivant Naruto. Ils prirent place et furent servis rapidement par le chef. Ce dernier remarqua la présence de Sasuke et le salua, lui souhaitant la bienvenue au village lorsque Naruto eut terminé de lui raconter son histoire. Il n'avait rien répondu, mangeant lentement ses ramens. Il ne pensait pas l'avouer mais les ramens d'Ichiraku lui avaient quand même manqué par rapport à la nourriture qu'il avait mangé lorsqu'il était parti avec Orochimaru ou même maintenant. Il eut un sourire et finit son bol assez rapidement, pas plus que Naruto bien sur, mais avant Sakura ou même Saï. La rose ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sasuke avec une expression étonnée. Il allait craquer à force s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de comparer entre ce qu'il faisait sous l'apparence de Mitsuki et ce qu'il faisait avant en étant Sasuke.

Son regard finit par se tourner vers Naruto qui souriait, heureux. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sentant les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et qu'il rougissait faiblement. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ? Depuis quand Naruto arrivait à lui faire ressentir ça ? Et comment pouvait-il arriver à le déstabiliser à ce point ? D'habitude il avait toujours un visage calme, ne montrant aucune émotion, sauf à quelques exceptions.

« - Eh ben, Mitsuki, t'as pas l'air bien ! Constata Naruto en se rapprochant de son front, Tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre ?

- N … Non ! Tout va bien … Na … Naruto ! Bégaya-t-il.

- Ah, si tu le dis, répondit simplement le blond tout en demandant un autre bol de ramen. »

La soirée continua où Sakura et Saï parlaient beaucoup avec Sasuke à propos ce que lui voulait Tsunade. Il avait répondu que ce n'était rien de très important et ils avaient accepté cette réponse se doutant parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas dire tout ce qu'il faisait. Ils finirent par quitter le restaurant un peu plus tard et se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté. Naruto et Sasuke avaient pris un endroit pendant que Sakura et Saï allaient à l'opposé.

Une fois seul avec l'Uzumaki, Sasuke lui jeta quelques regards discrets, se questionnant toujours sur ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils étaient au restaurant. Il finit par soupirer intérieurement tout en fixant d'un air absent la lune qui brillait assez fort. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta sans s'en rendre compte en plein milieu d'un chemin désert. Naruto le remarqua et se retourna, intrigué par l'arrêt soudain de son amie. Il la toisa un instant avec un regard inquiet puis son regard changea lentement, passant de l'inquiétude à de la bonne humeur.

« - Mitsuki, commença-t-il, Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Naruto regarda quelques instants le visage de Sasuke tout en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Le brun releva la tête et plongea son regard onyx dans celui saphir de Naruto. Il fut un peu déstabilisé par le regard que Sasuke était en train de lui lancer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit.

« - Dit moi, Naruto, commença Sasuke lentement tout en se rapprochant du blond.

- Oui ? Demanda ce dernier nerveusement.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil envers moi ? Lâcha-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, le regard sérieux.

- Euh … Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison. Je te trouve gentille, c'est tout, bafouilla-t-il.

- Mais je suis une Uchiwa, rétorqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Parce que je veux que tu comprennes, ajouta-t-il sèchement, Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas trahir le village comme Itachi et Sasuke ? Ça a l'air héréditaire d'être nukenin dans notre famille.

- Mitsuki … Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ? Fit-il sérieusement ce qui étonna au fond l'Uchiwa.

- Je veux te faire comprendre que tu m'accordes ta confiance trop rapidement, avoua-t-il en haussant la voix, Qui te dit que je ne me sers pas de toi pour préparer un plan pour détruire le village, hein ? Je peux très bien vous avoir menti cette après-midi et je voudrais me venger du village comme le ferait Sasuke ! Alors dit moi Naruto ! Dit moi pourquoi tu m'accordes une confiance aveugle alors que j'ai disparu depuis troi … »

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main se plaquait durement sur sa bouche, réduisant sa dernière phrase en silence. Il se rendit compte également qu'il allait dire une connerie mais la main de Naruto l'avait arrêté avant. Il avait peur que ce dernier avait entendu le nombre qu'il criait. Il leva ses yeux vers ceux de Naruto et vit le regard dur du blond. Il y trouva également de la tristesse ce qui l'intrigua. Il attendit quelque temps le temps que Naruto n'enlève sa main et ne soupire bruyamment, montrant sa fatigue. Il se retourna, fit dos à Sasuke et leva la tête vers le haut.

« - Je te fais confiance Mitsuki pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'as pas l'air d'une mauvaise personne ! Je sais, c'est un peu gamin une réponse comme celle-là mais voilà. Je sais aussi que tu disais réellement la vérité cette après-midi. Et je sais également que tu m'utilises pas pour préparer ta vengeance. Si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais surement tout fait pour nous éviter, Sakura, Saï et moi. Même si Tsunade baa-chan t'avait forcé à rester avec nous puisque nous sommes des amis de Sasuke, tu serais parti dans ton coin où tu aurais été désagréable. Mais tu n'as rien fait de tout ça. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à ta vengeance aujourd'hui, non ? »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans se retourner. Cela avait permis au brun de laisser sa surprise naître sur son visage pendant qu'il avait écouté le discours de son meilleur ami. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait vu juste. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à sa vengeance depuis qu'il était ici, à Konoha. Et il ne les avaient pas évité alors qu'en réfléchissant il aurait très bien pu le faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait exactement pour redevenir comme il était avant ? Comment un simple retour à Konoha pouvait le faire changer à ce point ?

« - Pour revenir à ta famille, lâcha-t-il, le coupant dans ses pensées, Tu n'es pas Itachi et tu n'es pas … Sasuke. Tu es Mitsuki et tu as ton propre caractère ! Si on croit ce que tu as dit, Itachi a dû tuer le clan Uchiwa a cause d'une mission qui lui avait été imposé. Quant à Sasuke, il a seulement cédé à la tentation de la proposition d'Orochimaru. Toi, tu n'es pas comme ça ! Je ne connais pas encore assez bien pour te juger ni pour savoir quel choix tu choisirais mais je suis sur que tu n'irais pas voir quelqu'un pour te donner de la puissance. Bien sur, j'ignore ton potentiel au combat. »

Il finit par se retourner, un grand sourire aux lèvres ce qui énerva Sasuke. Comment pouvait-il être aussi naïf ? Il soupira intérieurement, ne voulant pas continuer ce sujet, et lui lança un regard qu'il espérait neutre.

« - Naruto, murmura-t-il.

- On te fait confiance, Mitsuki ! Qu'importe ce qu'on fait tes frères, on te fait confiance, assura le blond.

- Je … ,

- Écoute, le mieux serait que tu ailles te reposer ! Tu viens d'arriver seulement aujourd'hui à Konoha. Repose-toi et on se voit demain ! Proposa Naruto.

- Oui, accepta-t-il lentement, A demain Naruto ! »

Et il partit en direction du quartier des Uchiwa ne voulant plus rester une seule minute de plus avec Naruto de peur qu'il ne lui hurle dessus pour lui faire comprendre la véritable raison qui devrait le pousser à ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais s'il le disait, le blond comprendrait directement après qu'il est Sasuke et il savait qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de chance de partir. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et remarqua que Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à marcher vers sa maison.

Dix minutes plus tard il y était. Il s'était lavé rapidement avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit tout en laissant un soupire de fatigue et d'agacement franchir ses lèvres. Pourquoi tenait-il ce point que Naruto comprenne qu'il lui offrait sa confiance trop rapidement ? Qu'est-ce ça pouvait lui faire ? Il serait encore déçu lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il aura quitté le village.

Cette supposition lui sera le cœur légèrement. Il imaginait le visage blessé du blond si jamais il apprenait qu'il lui avait menti depuis le début et qu'il comptait trahir le village. Il ferma d'un geste rageur les yeux tout en se forçant à sortir ses pensées de la tête. N'y arrivant pas, au bout de cinq minutes il se redressa et remarqua enfin le carton posait sur le bureau qu'il avait. Il se rappela qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas tout à l'heure et se dirigea vers le carton. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit quelques objets qu'il avait laissés dans son ancien appartement. Il fouilla et finit par trouver un cadre où il avait mis la photo de l'équipe 7. Un élan de nostalgie l'envahi lorsqu'il se souvenait des moments passés. Il garda le cadre et le posa sur sa commode avant de s'allonger. Cette fois-ci, le sommeil le gagna rapidement.

Loin de Konoha, l'équipe Taka était réunie dans un coin de la forêt, éloigné du repère de l'Akatsuki. Voilà trois jours que Sasuke avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Les membres de l'équipe Taka s'inquiétaient quand même sur le sort de leur chef. Suigetsu se demandait où l'Uchiwa aurait pu se rendre à part Konoha. Karin devenait de plus en plus irritante chaque heure qui passait ce qui énervait Suigetsu. Il en avait marre des grognements qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pousser. Juugo, lui, restait très calme, comme à son habitude. Il ne disait rien mais Suigetsu savait qu'il essayait de deviner l'endroit où se cachait Sasuke.

Car il en était certain, Sasuke se cachait. Mais de quoi exactement ? En plus, pourquoi voudrait-il se cacher ? Il se posait trop de questions et bien sur, personne ne pourrait lui répondre sauf le brun qui avait disparu. Il fixa le sol tout en serrant les poings.

« - On se dirige vers Konoha ! Ordonna-t-il soudainement tout en se levant.

- Konoha ! Répéta dangereusement Karin, Non mais tu délires ! Qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire là-bas ? On doit retrouver Sasuke-kun !

- Eh bien ton Sasuke-kun doit surement être à Konoha ou quelque part où il serait sûr qu'il pourrait avoir de l'aide ! Avoua-t-il tout en croisant les bras, tentant de rester calme.

- Besoin d'aide ? Releva Juugo.

- Oui sinon cet abruti ne serait pas parti sans rien nous dire. Je suis sur que quelque chose s'est passé et qu'il est parti vers Konoha.

- Mais si jamais il ne serait pas là-bas, proposa Juugo.

- On aura quand même cherché à Konoha, on ne pourra pas le nier ! Mais il y a une grande probabilité que Sasuke ne s'y trouve pas, dit-il sérieusement avant d'ajouter, Alors on y va ?

- On y va, accepta Karin après quelques secondes. »

Juugo n'avait pas besoin de répondre, Suigetsu savait déjà qu'il était d'accord de chercher là-bas. Ils allaient partir lorsque Suigetsu se souvenu qu'il devrait peut-être prévenir Tobi. Il eut un sourire moqueur et oublia l'idée de prévenir l'Akatsuki. Il s'en fichait royalement. Ce fut sur cette pensée que l'équipe Taka partit en direction du village de Konoha alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée.

Au même moment, à Konoha, dans le quartier des Uchiwa, Sasuke dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus sans se soucier de ce qu'il l'entourait autour de lui, sans être constamment sur ses gardes.

Mais ce moment fut de courte durée puisque le brun commençait à gémir de douleur dans son sommeil. Il bougeait de plus en plus et suffoquait. Il fronça les sourcils tout en sentant la douleur augmentait sans cesse. Ses gémissements redoublèrent et dans un sursaut, il se réveilla fixant le plafond avec de grands yeux. Son corps était parcouru de frison et il transpirait fortement. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, respirant de grandes bouffés d'air, comme si on lui avait coupé la respiration pendant plus d'une minute.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il s'asseya au bord du lit tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti avait complètement disparu d'un coup. Il ignorait d'où venait cette douleur mais il avait bien cru qu'il allait y passer. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ?

Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux … courts ? Il sursauta et passa la main dans son cou où il ne sentait plus du tout les longs cheveux qu'il avait il y a encore quelques heures. Il se leva rapidement, ne prenant pas compte du vertige qui l'avait pris, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour regarder son apparence dans le miroir.

Il faillit tomber par terre tellement il n'en revenait pas. Il avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter le village sans plus tarder. Mais un doute l'envahit quand même. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour redevenir un homme. Est-ce qu'Itachi avait fait en sorte que le jutsu ne dure que plus de trois jours ? Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt mais ne trouvant pas d'autre explication, il se contenta de celle qu'il avait. Il eut un sourire mauvais tout en se rappelant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de ce maudit village. Ils allaient tous payé pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son frère. Et il devait retrouver son équipe le plus rapidement possible.

Il sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas décidé, retournant dans sa chambre pour récupérer des vêtements lorsqu'un malaise le prit soudainement. Sa tête tournait et il avait un mal de tête insupportable. Il porta ses mains à sa tête et serra des mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts d'une manière rageuse. Pourquoi il avait autant mal cette nuit ? La douleur fut tellement insupportable il tomba à genoux par terre près de son lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne tombe entièrement par terre, gémissant encore de douleur.

Cinq minutes passèrent où la douleur était insoutenable avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient sur le sol de sa chambre. La douleur s'atténua lorsqu'il fut inconscient.

De l'autre côté du village, un certain blond ne dormait toujours pas alors que son réveil affichait très clairement 3h57. Il bougeait sans cesse dans son lit, se rappelant en boucle les paroles que Mitsuki lui avait dite. Elle était dans le vrai, il accordait sa confiance trop rapidement. Et elle pouvait très bien les trompaient tous avec son attitude gentille et calme. Elle était tout le contraire de son meilleur ami sauf pour la partie calme. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre de son appartement tout en laissant un soupire franchir ses lèvres.

Il se replaça sur le dos, fixant le plafond tout en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'accorder sa confiance à Mitsuki. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, elle dégageait un sentiment qui n'était pas si inconnu aux yeux de l'Uzumaki. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. C'était une raison qui justifiait son comportement envers elle. Un sourire vint naître sur son visage et il ferma quelques instants les yeux avant qu'un sentiment étrange ne l'envahisse d'un coup. Il se redressa sur son lit et tourna la tête rapidement vers la fenêtre. Pourquoi pensait-il à Mitsuki en premier ? Il se leva et s'habilla totalement ailleurs et sortit de chez lui d'un pas pressant.

Il lui fallut moins de dix minutes avant d'arriver devant la maison de Sasuke. Il reprit sa respiration et entra sans attendre une seule seconde de plus. L'impression qu'il avait augmentait de plus en plus. Il monta discrètement jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Il se demanda où elle s'était installé pour dormir. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il lui sembla être la bonne et fut surpris en voyant son ami étalé par terre, inconscient. Il se précipita vers lui et la secoua pour le réveiller. Ne voyant aucun changement dans l'état de son ami, il le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit de quoi le rafraichir un peu.

Il posa le tissu mouillé d'eau fraiche sur le front de Sasuke qui était devenu bouillant entre-temps. Il soupira et se laissa glissait à terre. Il constata que son impression avait été bonne. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait mais bizarrement il ressentait un truc lorsque quelque chose se passait. Il regarda une dernière fois la silhouette féminine de Sasuke avant de s'endormir.

Une heure et demie passa avant que Naruto ne soit réveillé par un gémissement d'inconfort de la part de son ami. Il se releva doucement et regarda Sasuke ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Le brun regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant sa chambre, puis croisa les yeux bleus, reflétant de l'inquiétude, de Naruto. Il sursauta et fronça les sourcils tout en reculant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que faisait le blond ici ? Et pourquoi Naruto n'était pas surpris de le voir ici ? Il était redevenu Sasuke, il avait dû s'en rendre compte, non ? Il n'avait plus de corps fé … Deux secondes ? Pourquoi avait-il encore une paire de seins et un corps fin ? Il était redevenu un homme et … Avait-il rêvé ? Cette supposition ne fut pas vraiment crédible car si c'était vraiment le cas, l'Uzumaki ne se trouverait pas ici, chez lui et dans sa chambre.

Finalement il sortit de ses pensées alors que Naruto posait sa main sur son front, inspectant la température de son corps. Il avait encore de la fièvre. Naruto força Sasuke à s'allongeait de nouveau avant de reposer le tissu sur son front.

« - Que … Que fais-tu ici, Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke d'une petite voix, sa gorge étant sèche.

- Je … Tu vas trouver ça idiot, dit-il en riant nerveusement alors qu'il passait sa main dans son cou.

- Dit toujours, l'encouragea le brun.

- J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais besoin d'aide, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. »

Sasuke resta silencieux tout en fixant le blond devant lui. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Comment avait-il pu ressentir un truc pareil qui l'avait poussé à venir ici ? C'était insensé ! Naruto releva la tête et annonça qu'il allait lui chercher de quoi boire avant de disparaitre de la chambre laissant à nouveau Sasuke avec ses pensées. La colère envahit rapidement le brun qui se rappela qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son corps mais qu'il était redevenu une fille. Pourquoi tout s'acharnait contre lui ? En plus, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Naruto avait compris qu'il avait un souci. Il n'était pas assez proche avec Mitsuki mais … Avec Sasuke oui. Et leur lien était surement assez fort pour qu'il ressente quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux, pensif, et attendit patiemment que Naruto ne revienne.

Le blond remonta rapidement, sans faire le moindre bruit, et s'arrêta devant le lit de Sasuke. Il l'observa quelques instants dormir avant d'être attiré par quelque chose sur la commode. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent assez lorsqu'il vit un cadre avec la photo de l'équipe 7. Il regarda Sasuke puis le cadre et répéta plusieurs fois ce geste. Comment Mitsuki avait récupéré le cadre de Sasuke ?

« - Naruto, l'appela Sasuke le faisant sursauté. »

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, qui avait rouvert les yeux, et vit le regard interrogateur que ce dernier lui jetait. Le brun essayait de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Il savait que Naruto n'allait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait le cadre alors qu'il était censé être sa sœur jumelle. Mais il espérait que le jinchuriki n'allait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Finalement Naruto oublia le cadre et donna le verre d'eau à Sasuke, qui se redressa pour pouvoir boire. Une fois le verre fini Naruto le reprit et le posa sur la commode alors que Sasuke s'allongeait de nouveau.

« - Alors ? Que s'est-il passé lorsque tu es arrivé ? Lui demandant l'Uchiwa.

- Tu étais allongé par terre, inconsciente, et tu avais de la fièvre. Je t'ai seulement posé sur ton lit après avoir essayé de te réveiller sans effet. Je suis parti à la salle de bain chercher de quoi te mettre sur le front, expliqua-t-il.

- _**Au moins, tu ne m'a pas retrouvé en homme**_, se dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Mitsuki ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Euh … j'ai dû attraper un coup de froid pendant le trajet jusqu'à Konoha, mentit-il, Et j'ai dû manquer de sommeil.

- Tu as surement raison. Maintenant repose-toi, je vais veiller sur toi, assura le blond avec un grand sourire.

- _**Il ne manquait plus que ça,**_ souffla-t-il intérieurement. »

Il voulait l'éloigner de lui, le forcer à ne pas lui adresser la parole mais malheureusement pour le brun rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux énervés tout en murmurant un vague « merci » et un « bonne nuit » . Mais pourquoi subissait-il tout ça ? Il n'avait jamais voulu revenir à Konoha, ni suivre Naruto quand ce dernier lui demandait de revenir. Et tout ça parce qu'il savait que les sentiments de ses amis allaient revenir à la charge. Pourtant aucun sentiment de joie ou d'affection n'était en ce moment même présent en lui. Il ne vivait que dans la haine et la vengeance. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il en quelque sorte rassuré que Naruto soit là ? Pourquoi ce sentiment ne partait pas ? Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait le blond ou ce maudit jutsu ?

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il partit dans les bras de Morphée tout en murmurant un petit « Naruto » que le blond n'était pas sur de l'avoir entendu. Il regarda quelques instants le corps de Sasuke avant de sourire faiblement et de commencer à céder au sommeil. Lui aussi s'endormit mais une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« - Bonne nuit à toi aussi, teme. »

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de posté.

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous plait encore ?

Naruto : Je suis au courant, oui ou non ?

Moi avec un air innocent : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Naruto : Après la phrase que je viens de dire, je suis forcément au courant.

Sasuke : Ou pas.

Moi : Parfaitement.

Naruto : Mais tu ne vas pas faire en sorte que je le sache après tout le monde ?

Moi : Tu verras. Et puis, tu aurais pu le découvrir si tu étais arrivé plus tôt !

Naruto : C'est toi qui écris … ,

Moi : Ouais bon, c'est pas tout mais on n'a pas toute la soirée. :D

Merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire le chapitre. Je vous dis à mardi prochain. Bon week-end à tous.

Review ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour :)

Alors voilà comme prévu le chapitre 4.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Ely-chi **: Je sais mais il fallait que je coupe le chapitre. ^^ Ravie de savoir que ça te plaît encore. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023 **: Je me doute que tu devais être frustré de ne rien savoir ! Et Sasuke commence à se rendre compte de ses sentiments mais petit à petit. ;) Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ce fut la sonnette de sa maison qui réveilla Sasuke, encore un peu endormi. Naruto lui affirma qu'il y allait et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lever. Il accepta l'offre et referma les yeux mais pour une durée très limitée. Peu de temps après que Naruto avait ouvert, le blond était remonté avec le visiteur. Il s'agissait de Sakura ce qui fit soupirer intérieurement Sasuke lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il n'était pas du matin et il se doutait que si elle était venue c'était pour une bonne raison. Ne tenant pas à y passer une heure, il se redressa et s'asseya avant de relever la tête vers ses coéquipiers.

« - Bonjour, Mitsuki ! Dit-elle avec un sourire, Tu as bien dormi ?

- Non !

- Elle avait de la fièvre, ajouta Naruto alors que Sakura tournait la tête vers lui.

- Ah ! Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là exactement ?

- Ben … ,

- Il a ressenti que je n'allais pas bien, avoua soudainement Sasuke avant de se rendre compte que Sakura pourrait imaginer quelque chose de stupide.

- Sérieusement ? S'étonna-t-elle en regardant Naruto et Sasuke.

- Oui, affirma le blond, mal à l'aise.

- Je vois, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Sakura-chan, ne va pas t'imaginer certaines choses ! Paniqua Naruto.

- Je n'imagine rien, je constate, sourit-elle ce qui donnait l'envie à Sasuke de lui dire ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui.

- Sinon, pour quelle raison es-tu venue de bon matin ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton sec.

- Tsunade-sama voulait que je trouve Naruto pour qu'on parte en mission. Et comme elle a décidé de t'intégrer à l'équipe, tu dois aussi venir ! Expliqua-t-elle ne prenant pas en compte le ton qu'il avait utilisé.

- _**Super une mission,**_ se dit-il.

- Youpi ! On doit faire quoi comme mission ?

- On doit partir jusqu'au pays de Kumo pour aller chercher une personne très importante et l'emmener jusqu'à Konoha. C'est une mission de rang C. Tsunade-sama ne veut pas que Mitsuki ne soit en danger dès sa première mission.

-_** Elle me cherche la veille**_, pensa-t-il avant de dire inconsciemment, Et votre mission va finir par devenir une mission de rang A si jamais des personnes en veulent à la vie de la personne que nous … »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Naruto et Sakura. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait de la mission. Mais d'un côté la mission en elle-même lui rappelait la toute première mission de rang C que l'équipe 7 avait eu. Et il savait que la mission n'était pas de rang C mais de rang A. Fallait pas exagérer non plus.

« - Euh Mitsuki, l'appela Sakura, Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Rien d'important ! Ça m'a juste rappelé une mission qu'Itachi avait fait, mentit-il, _**Putain mais je cherche vraiment à me faire griller ou quoi ?**_

- Itachi aussi avait fait une mission d'escorte ? S'intéressa Naruto.

- Comme surement tous les ninjas, lâcha Sasuke tout en se levant.

- Bon, on va te laisser te préparer et après on partira voir Tsunade-sama. Saï et Kakashi doivent nous attendre là bas.

- Ok, vous pouvez attendre en bas, je ne vais pas tarder ! Affirma-t-il. »

Sasuke regarda ses deux amis sortirent puis soupira silencieusement lorsque la porte fut fermée. Il finit par s'habiller de sa jupe noire, son haut et sa protection. Il laissa sa cape et attrapa son sabre avant de le reposer, se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait qu'il se rachète des kunai et des shurikens rapidement s'il partait en mission.

Il descendit dès qu'il était habillé, retrouvant Naruto et Sakura qui parlait à voix basse. Lorsque les deux ninjas le virent, ils s'arrêtèrent faisant froncer les sourcils à Sasuke. Il savait qu'ils parlaient de lui, surtout après ce qu'il avait dit, n'importe qui aurait des soupçons. Cependant il ne dit rien et s'avança vers eux avant de quitter la maison.

Pendant le trajet, Naruto lui lançait des regards inquiets alors qu'il essayait de suivre la conversation avec Sakura. Sakura lui parlait de son état, lui demandant s'il avait mal quelque part où une autre douleur. Il répondit franchement aux questions de la rose mais il ne parla pas de l'atroce douleur qui l'avait réveillé et qui l'avait pris avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Elle vérifia également sa température et remarqua qu'il allait bien. Le sujet ne fut plus abordé par la suite.

Ils finirent par arriver dans le bureau de Tsunade qui leur expliqua la mission en détail. Il était bien question d'escorter une personne importante de Kumo à Konoha. Elle s'était dit que c'était un bon moyen de vérifier si Sasuke avait toujours les mêmes capacités et la même force qu'avant. Le brun n'avait rien dit de toute la convocation. Elle annonça qu'il devait partir dès demain. Sur cette phrase, ils partirent un par un du bureau. Sasuke avait décidé de rester car il devait lui parler. Et même elle semblait vouloir lui annoncer quelque chose.

« - Bonne initiative de vouloir rester, il faut que je te parle !

- Je m'en doute !

- C'est à propos du jutsu, continua-t-elle.

- … ,

- Il s'agit d'une technique interdite. Le Henge Kekkatekini no Justu * . Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver quelque chose pour l'enlever.

- Pourtant si vous connaissez le jutsu utilisé vous pouvez très bien trouver quelque chose, non ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui mais le problème avec ce jutsu est qu'il est fait pour ne pas revenir en arrière. C'est pour ça que c'est une technique interdite. Qu'on se transforme en femme ou en homme la force ne change pas ou peut augmenter. Mais quand on l'utilise, il faut être sur de son choix car jusqu'à présent, personne n'a trouvé un moyen d'annuler cette technique, annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

- Quoi, s'emporta Sasuke, Mais si c'est vrai, dans quel but Itachi m'aurait lancé ça ? »

Il était en rage, il se sentait trahi. Comment son frère avait-il osé lui lancer un tel jutsu qui ne pouvait pas être réversible ? Il en avait marre ! Il voulait retourner en arrière pour ne plus être une fille. Tsunade le regarda en silence pendant qu'il serait les poings de rage. Elle ne pouvait faire grand-chose pour calmer son excès de colère. Mais pour le jutsu, elle n'avait pas abandonné.

« - Sasuke, calme toi ! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était irréversible mais que pour l'instant personne n'a trouvé quoi que ce soit sur cette technique. Je peux t'assurer que je ne compte pas abandonner maintenant sauf si tu attaques le village entre-temps.

- Ça va, j'ai compris que je devais me tenir tranquille, cria-t-il agacé qu'elle lui répète plusieurs fois.

- Et là, je suis sur que ça pourrait durer très longtemps ! Tu ne risques pas de partir de Konoha avant longtemps.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il, Je n'attendrais pas indéfiniment ici ! Si jamais au bout d'un mois vous n'avez rien trouver, je partirai, en étant un homme ou pas !

- Je me doutais que tu dirais ça Sasuke mais vois-tu, tu ne risques pas d'avoir le choix !

- Et pourquoi ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Le jutsu de ton frère à un effet secondaire, avoua-t-elle sombrement.

- Lequel ? S'inquiéta-t-il, la colère ne tombant toujours pas.

- Tu ressens une violente douleur dans tout ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle apparaît mais en tout cas, à ta place, je ne quitterai pas le village car la douleur pourrait être fatale. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de douleur et sera encore plus fort ses poings, se faisant saigner par la même occasion tellement ses ongles s'enfonçait dans la paume de sa main. Il n'en revenait pas, Itachi avait vraiment trouvé le moyen de le ramener à Konoha et de le forcer à y rester. Même s'il ne voulait plus attendre, il ne pouvait pas partir tant qu'il serait encore sous l'emprise du jutsu. Il devait être maudit au fond.

« - Maintenant tu es au courant. Je te rassure, je continuerai les recherches.

- Hm.

- Sinon que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Il se trouve que cette nuit, une douleur assez forte a réussi à me réveiller. Bien sur c'est surement la douleur que vous m'avez parlée.

- Et ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

- J'ai remarqué que mes cheveux n'étaient plus longs que maintenant. Je me suis lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je me suis vu, j'avais retrouvé mon corps d'origine, avoua-t-il.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ignore mais vous vous doutiez bien que j'étais très heureux d'être redevenu un homme. Le seul souci est quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre après m'être dit que j'allais quitter le village pour me venger et le détruire, j'ai ressenti une nouvelle douleur mais plus violente que celle qui m'avait réveillé, expliqua-t-il alors que Tsunade écoutait attentivement et réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui disait.

- Et quand tu t'es réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Y'avait Naruto !

- Que vient faire Naruto dans cette histoire ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Il se trouve qu'il aurait ressenti que j'avais quelque chose, enfin que Mitsuki avait quelque chose.

- Ah bon, dit-elle avec le même sourire qu'avait eu Sakura lorsqu'elle avait su.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire sourire à ce point lorsque je dis ça ?

- C'est juste que je me rend compte que Naruto doit vraiment tenir à toi, Sasuke !

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, grogna-t-il, Il s'inquiétait pour Mitsuki par pour moi.

- Pourtant tu ne me contrediras pas si je te dis que c'est le lien qui t'unit à Naruto qui a fait ça. Il n'aurait aucun lien avec toi, même si tu es Mitsuki à leurs yeux, il ne sera pas venu et n'aurait pas eu l'impression que tu avais quelque chose.

- Hn, répondit-il un peu ailleurs.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est passé entre vous deux, supposa l'Hokage.

- J'ai juste essayé de faire comprendre à cet abruti qu'il faisait une grosse erreur en me faisant confiance à ce point, avoua-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Et comment l'a-t-il prit ?

- Normalement ! J'ai beau lui dire que je peux être encore pire que moi-même mais il s'en fiche, il pense réellement que Mitsuki est gentille et qu'elle ne souhaite pas se venger ! Il est trop naïf, soupira-t-il.

- Naruto a surement ses raisons. Ne sois pas si froid envers lui-même si tu ne veux que la destruction du village et te venger.

- En parlant de ça, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous ne m'enfermez pas. Je suis un nukenin et un danger potentiel pour le village.

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente et crois-moi, je sais comment te neutralisé en temps voulu. Pour le moment, tu es inoffensif car je suis sur que tu ne tenteras rien contre le village tant que tu seras sous cette apparence.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, sourit-elle avec un ton énigmatique, Tu peux partir maintenant. »

Sasuke ne répliqua rien sauf un grognement de mécontentement. Il quitta le bureau de Tsunade puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fut surpris de retrouver Naruto accompagné de Sakura et de Saï à la sortie du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta devant eux et les regarda avant de dire :

« - Un entrainement, ça vous dit ? »

Naruto, Sakura et Saï se regardèrent mutuellement avant de reporter leur attention sur Sasuke. Ils acceptèrent la proposition et se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entrainement que l'équipe 7 avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Si Sasuke avait proposé de faire un entrainement c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il voulait se défouler en s'entrainant. La nouvelle que Tsunade lui avait annoncée par rapport au jutsu qu'Itachi lui avait lancé l'énervait. Il aurait pensé qu'une fois que Tsunade savait de quel jutsu il s'agissait, elle trouverait une solution et il serait redevenu un homme très rapidement. Mais non ! Elle venait de lui annoncer que ça durait plus longtemps que prévu.

C'était ça qui l'énervait énormément. Comment allait-il faire pour exécuter sa vengeance ? Et il se doutait très bien que son équipe avait commencé les recherches. Que faire s'ils arrivaient à Konoha ? Karin reconnaîtrait son chakra rapidement il en était sur et certains. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour ce problème-là. Prendre Suigetsu à part et lui expliquait son problème, sans que Karin ne soit dans les parages, était la possibilité la plus tentante. Sauf cet abruti allait se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Non …

« - Mitsuki, on est arrivé, l'informa Sakura. »

Il sorti de ses pensées tout en remarquant que la rose disait la vérité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps pour s'y rendre. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se tourner vers ses coéquipiers.

« - Que fait-on ? Demanda Sakura.

- On pourrait tester le potentiel de Mitsuki, proposa Saï.

- Bonne idée, sourit Naruto.

- Le problème est que j'ai l'habitude de me battre avec mon sabre, intervenu-t-il.

- Avec un sabre ? Répéta Naruto tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, affirma-t-il se doutant très bien à quoi Naruto avait fait allusion en répétant l'arme.

- Et a part ton sabre, tu te sers des shurikens et des kunai ? Lâcha Sakura.

- Oui mais là je n'en ai plus. Il faut que je m'en achète dès ce soir.

- Je vois ! Donc pour l'entrainement on pourrait faire du taijutsu, fit Naruto.

- Si tu veux, accepta-t-il en haussant simplement les épaules.

- Et comme c'est Naruto qui a proposé cette idée, tu te battras contre lui, annonça Saï.

- Hein ? S'écria le blond en écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Où c'est que tu as vu que je me battais contre des filles ? »

Un sourire amusé vint s'installer sur le visage de Sasuke. Il constata que Naruto avait quand même raison. Il ne s'était jamais battu contre des filles jusqu'à présent, enfin pas dans ses souvenirs. Naruto ne cessait pas de hurler contre Saï qui souriait.

« - Et alors ? Finit par dire Sasuke avec un sourire effronté, Tu as peur de te faire battre par une fille pour n'en avoir jamais combattu une seule ? »

Naruto se figea sur place et se retourna vers Sasuke, étonné. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de cacher son rire tellement la tête de l'Uzumaki était drôle. Il se calma et regarda Naruto, toujours avec son sourire effronté. Il avait envie de le titiller encore un peu. Après tout, il ne pouvait plus le faire ces derniers temps. Ils ne se croisaient pas si souvent que ça.

« - Tout va bien, monsieur poule mouillée ? »

Cette phrase … Il l'avait sorti sans le vouloir. Sasuke venait de se souvenir qu'il lui avait déjà dit lors de leur première mission. Naruto le regarda encore plus étonné car lui non plus n'avait pas oublié cette phrase. Il allait dire quelque chose mais le regard interrogateur de Sakura et Saï l'en dissuada. Après tout, il n'en était pas si sur …

Naruto reprit un air normal puis s'avança un petit peu de Sasuke avec le même sourire que ce dernier. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence. Sasuke ne l'avouerait surement jamais à haute voix mais ces moments comme celui-là lui manquait depuis qu'il était parti. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec Orochimaru.

« - _**Elle veut jouer et ben elle va être servie,**_ pensa Naruto avec amusement.

- … ,

- J'accepte, dit-il finalement avant d'ajouter, Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Uchiwa, qui plus est la sœur de Sasuke, que je vais retenir mes coups.

- J'espérai que tu me dises ça ! Sourit-il.

- Ne viens pas pleurer si je te fais mordre la poussière, Mitsuki ! La prévenue-t-il.

- Hm. »

Naruto recula de quelques mètres et s'éloigna de Sakura et Saï. Sasuke en fit de même sans jamais lâcher le blond du regard. Dire qu'ils allaient se battre amicalement, pour un entrainement. C'était vraiment impensable.

« - Vous êtes prêt ? Lança Sakura avant d'ajouter en voyant leur silence, C'est parti ! »

Le départ donné par la rose, Naruto se rua directement vers Sasuke qui ne s'était toujours pas mis en position de combat et qui attendait tranquillement. Ce dernier souriait toujours de la même manière, se doutant déjà de ce que son ami avait en tête. Il se baissa lorsqu'un coup de pied de la part de Naruto arrivait devant son visage. Il en profita pour lui rendre le coup dans le ventre. L'air se bloqua dans la gorge de Naruto qui écarquilla les yeux face à la puissance du coup de Sasuke. Il tomba a quelques mètres plus loin et se releva en toussant.

Il releva la tête et remarqua que Sasuke ne se trouvait plus au même endroit. Il arriva à éviter de justesse le coup de pied de Sasuke dans le dos en roulant sur le côté. Il se releva rapidement et para le coup de poing que l'Uchiwa lui portait. Sasuke lui lança un regard amusé pendant que Naruto serait les dents sans lâcher le poing de son adversaire. Il attrapa le bras de Sasuke et tenta de le plaquer au sol. Sasuke ne se laissa pas faire si facilement et réussit à se rattraper au dernier moment avant sa main valide.

« - _**Pas mal, Usuratonkachi. Mais pas assez pour me battre,**_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner le blond en face de lui.

- _**À quoi elle pense exactement ? Elle est pire que Sasuke à la fois dans son comportement mais aussi dans sa force. Ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien ces deux-là**_, soupira le blond intérieurement tout en continuant de fixer les yeux onyx de Sasuke.

- _**Assez durez la pause, c'est reparti ! **_»

Ce fut Sasuke qui se rua pour la première fois sur Naruto qui se mit en position défensive. Sasuke allait lui porter un coup mais il disparut avant même que le coup n'atteigne le blond. Mais ce dernier se doutant de la ruse se retourna et attrapa le haut de Sasuke pour une nouvelle tentative de le mettre à terre qui échoua encore une fois. Naruto n'attendit pas que Sasuke soit directement remis sur pied qu'il l'attaqua dans le ventre. Le coup fut encore évité ce qui irrita Naruto alors que lui s'était déjà pris un coup de pied de la part de Sasuke.

Le jinchuriki jura tout bas puis se rua de nouveau vers Sasuke qui se demanda s'il retenait la leçon. Alors qu'il pensait que Naruto allait faire comme lui, disparaître avant de lui porter un coup, il fut surpris lorsqu'il que Naruto avait arrêté le coup vers son visage. Il ne vit pas à ce moment-là le coup de poing dans qu'il reçut en plein ventre. Ce fut comme pour Naruto, l'air se bloqua. Il fronça les sourcils tout en mesurant la puissance de Naruto. Il avait vraiment progressé.

« - Héhéhé, un point partout, sourit-il tout en s'éloignant de lui.

- Putain, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se levait doucement, encore sonné du coup de Naruto.

- On continue ? Proposa-t-il.

- Tant que tu n'es pas à terre, répliqua-t-il. »

Naruto se mit à rire avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux. Sasuke se mit enfin en position de combat et cette fois-ci il regarda quelques instants Naruto en cherchant quelle tactique utiliser pour le mettre à terre rapidement.

Le combat continua pendant plus de trente minutes jusqu'à que Sasuke ne mette un coup de poing dans le ventre de Naruto alors que le blond le frappait au visage avec un coup de poing. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol et ne se relevèrent pas. Ils étaient épuisés. Pendant toute la durée du combat, aucun des deux n'avait ménagé leurs coups. Et ils s'en étaient pris pratiquement le même nombre. Sasuke inspira un bon coup avant de se redresser pour voir ce que faisait le blond. Ce dernier s'était également assis et rigolait. Naruto se leva et s'avança jusqu'à lui pour lui tendre sa main afin de l'aider à se relever. Il prit la main de Naruto et se releva un peu trop rapidement. Il faillit tomber en avant mais il fut rattraper par le blond. Ce dernier se mit à rire et ils rejoignirent Sakura et Saï qui attendait.

« - Bon combat, fit Sakura.

- J'avoue que je suis surpris, ajouta Saï en regardant Sasuke, Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi forte !

- _**À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais exactement ?**_ Se dit-il intérieurement en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

- D'un côté, tu es une Uchiwa donc je ne suis pas si surpris que ça ! Je savais que tu serais forte, lâcha Naruto.

- J'ai juste suivi les entrainements qu'Itachi me donnait, mentit-il tout en croisant les bras.

- En tout cas tu te déplaces très rapidement, remarqua Sakura.

- Hm.

- Je commence à avoir faim moi, fit Naruto alors que son ventre gargouillait.

- On va manger à Ichiraku ? Demanda Sasuke étonnant tout le monde.

- C'est pas vrai, un Naruto au féminin, souffla Sakura en portant sa main à son front.

- Haha, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi Mitsuki ! Allons à Ichiraku ! Annonça-t-il tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke. »

L'Uchiwa se raidit quelques instants avant de laisser Naruto le trainait en direction du restaurant. Ils se mirent à parler d'un quelconque sujet. Mais Sasuke était à moitié perdu dans ses pensées. Il recommençait à tisser des liens avec Naruto alors qu'il pensait en avoir mis un terme. Il soupira intérieurement en maudissant Tsunade de le forcer à rester avec eux. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui le détestait tout là-haut !

Pendant ce temps l'équipe Taka continuait son chemin en direction de Konoha. Ils ne trouvaient plus très loin du pays du feu. Suigetsu était resté silencieux comme Juugo mais il lui arrivait de hurler contre Karin qui ne cessait de parler de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre. Et il allait devoir supporter cela pendant le temps qu'ils allaient mettre avant de retrouver Sasuke. Il risquait de la tuer avant l'heure et qu'importe ce que dirait Sasuke.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter à un village sur leur route et Karin avait disparu quelques instants pour refaire les provisions. Suigetsu put enfin souffler quelques instants. Il se tourna vers Juugo qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Eh Juugo.

- Oui.

- Tu tiens vraiment toi aussi a retrouvé Sasuke ?

- Oui. Sasuke est essentiel au groupe sinon je suis sur que tu aurais tué Karin depuis un bon moment.

- C'est vrai, admit-il en riant.

- Il faut vraiment le retrouver. »

Suigetsu n'ajouta rien d'autre mais était du même avis que Juugo. Ils faillaient qu'ils retrouvent Sasuke. Il allait donc devoir mettre son plan à exécution dès qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour dormir un peu. Un peu de patience, se répétait-il alors qu'il entendait la voix de Karin au loin.

* * *

Et voilà.

* Henge Kekkaketini no Jutsu : Métamorphose définitive.

J'espère que ça vous plait encore ? ^^

Sasuke et Naruto : Tu t'es pas foulé pour le nom du jutsu.

Moi, Kusanagi en main : Un problème ?

Sasuke : Mon sabre. Et je confirme ce que j'ai dit, tu t'es pas foulé.

Naruto : Oï Sasuke ! Arrête !

Moi : Toi, ne t'attends pas à passer un moment tranquille à Konoha, t'es prévenu !

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que je risque d'autres ?

Moi : Quelque chose.

Naruto : En tout cas, j'ai pas l'impression que je suis au courant en fin de compte.

Moi : Je t'ai déjà dit, pas maintenant.

Naruto : Mais je veux savoir !

Moi : Non. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Je vous dit à vendredi. Passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ^^

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 5 que vous attendiez :) Je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux qui laissent une review, qui mettent la fic en favoris ou en alerte. Ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne l'envie de continuer.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Ely-chi **: Voilà la suite que tu attendais. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Je pense que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je vous laisserai en suspens avec les chapitres :) Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le jour de départ était arrivé et Sasuke avait eu le temps de racheter un équipement de ninja. Il s'était aussi acheté des vêtements de rechange dans le même style que ceux qui portait maintenant. Il regarda son apparence dans le miroir et soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait redevenir un homme dès maintenant.

Il ne resta pas longtemps sur le sujet puisque la sonnette se fit entendre dans la maison. Il souffla discrètement en se disant qu'il s'agissait encore de Naruto ou de Sakura pour venir le chercher. Mais il fut surpris de voir Kiba devant sa porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et qui chantonna un :

« - Bonjour Mitsuki-chan ! »

D'un geste rapide il ferma la porte de chez lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Kiba toquait à sa porte tout en s'excusant à travers son fou rire. De tous les abrutis de Konoha, il fallait que ce soit Kiba qui sache sa situation. Il finit par rouvrir au maître-chien tout en contrôlant l'envie de le tuer sur-le-champs.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai appris que tu étais devenu social envers Naruto, Sakura ainsi que Saï. Tu n'es pas malade, Sasu-chan ? Le provoqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu m'énerves, grogna le brun en s'asseyant sur le canapé pendant que Kiba s'asseyait sur un des fauteuils que Sasuke lui avait désigné du doigt.

- Je sais, avoua-t-il sans perdre le sourire qu'il avait, Bon pour redevenir sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Je peux savoir la raison de cette soudaine attention envers moi ? Que je me souvienne on ne se parlait pas vraiment avant que je ne quitte le village.

- Eh ben disons que là, tu te retrouves dans une situation que personne n'envierait un jour.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, cracha-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Ça va, calme toi ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu changes !

- … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie ? Murmura-t-il sombrement tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il en voyant que Sasuke ne tenait pas à aborder le sujet.

- Par contre, commença le brun difficilement, J'aurai besoin de toi.

- Pour ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Je suis pratiquement sûr que mon équipe va partir à ma recherche. J'ignore quand mais en tout cas, ils risquent surement de venir à Konoha. J'espère être toujours en mission lorsqu'ils viendront sinon je vais me faire repérer, expliqua-t-il.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Fit-il nerveusement.

- Hn.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce qu'ils ignorent ton état ?

- Parce que j'ai un de mes coéquipiers qui est pire que toi et je ne tiens pas à supporter ses sarcasmes tout le long des jours que je devrais passer dans cette apparence, lui confia-t-il.

- Vraiment, se moqua-t-il.

- Oui. L'avantage avec toi est que je ne te vois pas toute la journée mais si jamais ils l'apprennent et restent ici, ce qui m'étonnerait vraiment, je suis sûr de passer un enfer encore pire. »

Kiba regarda en silence l'Uchiwa. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'aider sachant que Sasuke était un nukenin et était encore en quête de vengeance. Mais bizarrement cette histoire l'amusait et il voulait voir où ça finirait. Bien sûr si Tsunade ne lui avait pas affirmé qu'elle pouvait le neutraliser à n'importe quel moment, il n'aurait jamais continué à parler avec lui et l'aurait peut-être avoué la vérité aux autres ninjas de la même promotion qu'eux. Il souffla amusé sans baisser le regard face à Sasuke.

« - D'accord, je te préviendrais si jamais ils ont débarqué, accepta-t-il, Mais comment le ferais-je si tu es encore en mission ?

- Par ce rouleau. J'en aurai un avec moi tout le long de la mission. Tu écris dedans et dès que tu as fermé le rouleau, j'aurai ton message quand il chauffera légèrement.

- Simple mais efficace, sourit-il tout en prenant le rouleau que lui lançait le brun, Et ton équipe, comment sont-ils ? »

Pendant quelques minutes Kiba écoutait attentivement les descriptions de ses coéquipiers. Juste après Sasuke remarqua qu'il devait partir pour la mission. Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea après Kiba vers la porte d'entrée. Il ferma à clé derrière lui avant de se retourner et de voir Akamaru. Un vague sourire que Kiba crut inexistant fut adressé au chien.

« - Tu montes ? Lui proposa Kiba.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre ? Murmura-t-il.

- Tu es plutôt mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaire, non ? Se moqua-t-il avant d'ajouter, Se retrouver en fille.

- Kiba, grogna-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

- Ça va, je plaisantais. Bon, pourquoi sommes-nous bizarres ?

- Tous ceux qui sont au courant, c'est-à-dire la veille Tsunade et toi, vous ne me rejetez pas ! Vous êtes sûr que je vais rester tranquille pendant tout le temps qu'il faudra. Même Naruto qui n'est pas au courant croit que Mitsuki sera gentille et ne fera rien comme ses frères.

- Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix qu'on te rejette à ce point ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment comprendre l'entêtement de Sasuke.

- … ,

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que Tsunade te fasse un peu confiance sinon tu resterais dans cette situation jusqu'à ta mort et elle t'aurait fait enfermer ! »

Ce que venait de dire Kiba donna l'impression à Sasuke qu'il se plaignait sans raison fondée. Mais logiquement personnes ne devraient lui faire confiance après avoir quitté le village. Ah ça l'énervait. Il grogna d'agacement puis prit la main que lui tendait Kiba. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte en cinq minutes à peine. Personne n'était encore arrivé ce qui étonna Sasuke. Mais d'un côté ça arrangeait Kiba.

« - Dit moi Mitsuki-chan.

- Arrêtes avec tes _Mitsuki-chan_, s'énerva-t-il tout en descendant d'Akamaru.

- Je me demandais si Naruto ne commencerait pas à se douter de quelque chose ?

- De quoi ?

- Par rapport à ton problème, continua-t-il.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ? Je fais en sorte de ne pas ressembler au Sasuke qu'ils ont connu, assura-t-il.

- Peut-être mais dit toi que Naruto est le seul à comprendre certaines choses te concernant, avoua-t-il surprenant le brun.

- … ,

- Même si ça peut paraitre improbable Naruto est la deuxième personne, après Shikamaru, qui pourrait découvrir ton problème.

- Merci du conseil mais je sais très bien ce que je fais. J'essaye de faire le moins de gaffe sauf que ça sort tout seul.

- Hein ?

- J'ai failli appeler Naruto par le surnom que je lui ai donné ou je ressors les phrases que j'avais l'habitude de lui lancer.

- Les veilles habitudes, sourit-il, En tout cas, fais gaffe. Cette mission va durer trop longtemps à tes yeux et Naruto pourrait bien découvrir ce que tu caches.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me prends pour un imbécile à certains moments, grogna-t-il dangereusement.

- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, _Mitsuki-chan_, mais j'ai des choses à faire, affirma-t-il nerveusement avant de partir. »

Sasuke sourit amusé par l'attitude du maître-chien. Kiba était quand même la dernière personne avec qui il aurait discuté autant depuis qu'il était revenu ici. En tout cas, il devait avouer qu'il avait quand même raison. Naruto était très perspicace quand quelque chose le concernait et il ne serait pas étonné si jamais il arrivait à trouver ce qu'il cache pendant la mission.

« - Ne pas faire de gaffes, se répéta-t-il doucement les yeux fermés.

- Pourquoi ne devrais-tu pas faire de gaffe ? Demanda soudainement une voix masculine devant lui. »

Il ouvrit les yeux sans pouvoir cacher son sursaut et se retrouva face à face avec Naruto qui souriait. Il fixa quelques instants le visage de son meilleur ami avant de s'attarder sur les yeux bleus qu'il possédait. Ces yeux l'avaient toujours envouté. Il réussit à se sortir de sa contemplation sous le regard innocent de Naruto. Il s'énerva lorsqu'il commença à rougir face à la tête qu'avait le jinchuriki. Non, il ne le trouvait pas beau avec sa tête d'ange.

« - Mitsuki ? L'appela-t-il inquiet.

- Ça … Ça va, assura-t-il doucement.

- … ,

- Comment ce fait-il que tu sois déjà là ? Je suis partie en avance, annonça-t-il.

- Euh je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin.

- … ,

- Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais bien avec Kiba, lâcha-t-il ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Sasuke.

- Quoi ? _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Usuratonkachi ?**_

- Ben tu étais bien avec lui avant que je n'arrive, non ?

- C'est parce qu'il est venu m'apporter un message de la part de Tsunade, mentit-il tout en guettant la réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Ah bon, dit-il faussement étonné mais Sasuke avait pu voir la pointe de jalousie dans ses yeux.

- Elle voulait que je fasse attention. Sasuke pourrait surement faire en sorte de venir me chercher pour n'importe quelle raison.

- Sasuke ferait vraiment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la nuit du massacre.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail, dit-il en souriant nerveusement.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Sinon je vois que tu as apporté ton matériel. Où est ton sabre ? Tu n'avais pas dit que tu te battais principalement avec ton sabre ? »

Si, il l'avait dit mais il avait longuement réfléchi s'il devait l'emmener ou pas. Tous les membres de l'équipe 7 avaient vu son sabre au moins une fois et ce n'était pas facile de l'oublier sachant qu'il lui appartenait. Il avait donc renoncé à le prendre au risque de tout faire foutre en l'air. Cela l'énervait car il avait pris l'habitude de se battre qu'avec son sabre mais il allait faire des efforts. Comme l'avait dit Kiba, Naruto essayerait surement de comprendre certaines choses. Car il en était sûr, la phrase et le surnom qu'il avait laissé s'échappait avait mis le doute dans l'esprit du blond. Que ferait-il si jamais Naruto découvrait tout ? Comment réagirait-il ?

« - J'ai bien un sabre mais il est abime. Je préfère m'en passer le temps d'une mission pour le réparer que plutôt le cassé lors d'un combat.

- C'est sûr que dans ses conditions, sourit-il.

- … ,

- Je me demandais.

- Hm ?

- Tu étais où lors du combat entre Sasuke et Itachi ?

- Je regardais la scène d'une branche dans un arbre, dit-il avec un ton où il espérait que les remords se faisaient sentir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Itachi m'a dit ne pas m'occuper de ce combat. Que cela le concernait lui et Sasuke. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

- Oh.

- Peut-on parler d'autre chose, Naruto ? Demanda-t-il tout en montrant que cela l'attristait de repenser à Itachi.

- Bien sur. C'est ma faute, je suis vraiment trop bavard.

- … »

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant que Saï et Sakura ne pointent le bout de leur nez. Mais comme d'habitude, ils leur avaient fallu attendre Kakashi pendant une demi-heure. Pour cette mission ce n'était pas Yamato qui les accompagnait car ce dernier avait déjà été envoyé en mission. Cela n'avait dérangé personne.

« - Yo, lança soudainement Kakashi.

- Vous êtes encore en retard, Kakashi-sensei, le réprimande Sakura.

- Désolé mais je me suis arrêté en route pour … ,

- C'est bon, on a compris, fit Naruto.

- Bon, vous êtes prêt pour votre mission ?

- Oui, affirmèrent-ils tous avec un ton enjoué pour Naruto et neutre pour les trois autres ninjas de l'équipe.

- Donc nous nous rendons en direction de Kumo pour rejoindre une personne importante du pays et l'emmenions jusqu'à Konoha. Le chemin le plus court pour se rendre à Kumo nous prendra deux jours entiers. Je suppose que nous allons y rester deux jours également et on rentrera au bout de deux jours si rien de fâcheux ne se passe en route.

- Il est vrai que ça serait embêtant, réfléchît Saï.

- Maintenant que tout est au point on peut y aller, annonça Kakashi. »

L'équipe 7 partit enfin de Konoha pour se rendre à Kumo. Sakura et Sasuke commencèrent d'un sujet lancé par la rose sous l'œil de Kakashi qui ne lâchait pas Sasuke du regard. La journée passa rapidement et ils finirent par s'arrêter lorsque la nuit était déjà tombé depuis plus de deux heures.

« - Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Konoha ? Demanda Juugo.

- Un jour, tout au plus, répondit évasivement Suigetsu appuyé contre un arbre.

- On doit se reposer, ajouta-t-il.

- Pas dehors ! Pas avec tous ces insectes qui sortent la nuit, répliqua Karin avec hargne.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de pauvres petits insectes ? Se moqua-t-il, Parce que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Vu ta tête de déprimer, c'est eux qui vont avoir peur et qui vont s'enfuir en courant. »

Il partit dans un rire qui finit par se taire à cause d'un coup de poing de Karin. La tête de Suigetsu avait explosé avec la force du coup mais il se rematérialisa rapidement. Cependant Karin se calma aussitôt et finit par s'assoir pour se laisser porter par le sommeil. Elle avait le sommeil léger et elle arrivait à sentir le chakra de leur ennemi même à moitié endormi. Suigetsu attendit patiemment que Juugo ne s'endorme avant de se lever et de s'éloigner doucement de ses deux coéquipiers après avoir laissé un mot. Il devait vraiment en être sûr. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, il se mit à courir en direction de Konoha.

La soirée avait déjà commencé et après avoir installé leur campement et avoir mangé, Sasuke avait décidé d'aller faire un tour. Sakura avait décidé de l'accompagner pour terminer ce qu'elle avait à dire sur le précédent sujet. Tout en discutant, elles arrivèrent à la cascade qu'ils avaient découvert lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Voilà ce qu'il fallait à l'Uchiwa, un bon moment de détente dans la cascade. Il regarda Sakura et lui proposa d'aller se baigner ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord de l'eau et commencèrent à enlever leurs vêtements et leurs sous-vêtements pour les poser à côté de leur serviette respective.

« - Elle est tiède, lâcha Sakura en entrant dans l'eau.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien la température, répondit honnêtement Sasuke.

- … ,

- Sakura, fit-il.

- Oui ?

- Y'a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse au village ? »

La rose fut étonnée de la question que venait de lui poser Sasuke. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de Mitsuki alors qu'elle venait d'arriver. L'idée que l'Uchiwa puisse déjà aimer quelqu'un lui traversa l'esprit mais au fond d'elle, elle se dit que Mitsuki devait avoir le même caractère que Sasuke et qu'elle devait remballer les mecs qu'elles avaient dû rencontrer avant de revenir à Konoha. Sakura sortit de ses pensées tout en sursautant dès qu'elle sentit de l'eau l'atteindre au visage. Joueuse, elle renvoya de l'eau à Sasuke qui fut blasé mais qui continua un peu de l'embêter. Ils s'arrosèrent encore quelques instants avant de rire un bon coup.

« - Oui, dit finalement Sakura.

- Hein ?

- Oui, il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît, avoua-t-elle, les joues rougies de gêne.

- Puis-je savoir qui ?

- Eh ben, avant j'étais amoureuse de ton frère.

- Je m'en doutais assez à vrai dire, souffla-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Puis je pensais ressentir quelque chose pour Naruto mais je me suis rendu compte que je le considérais comme mon frère, continua-t-elle avec un sourire sincère tout en fixant le ciel déjà couvert d'étoiles.

- _**Elle ne l'aime donc pas**_, pensa-t-il.

- Et enfin je me suis rendu compte que Kiba m'attirait, murmura-t-elle tellement doucement que Sasuke crut rêver. »

Sauf qu'il avait bien entendu la phrase. Étant debout, l'eau arrivant au niveau des ses épaules, il failli tomber dans l'eau tellement l'annonce de la rose l'avait surpris. Il ne s'attendait surtout pas qu'elle lui annonce que c'était de Kiba. D'un côté ça aurait pu être pire. Il l'imagina avec Lee et même s'il se doutait qu'ils avaient du devenir ami avec l'équipe de Gaï, Sakura n'accepterait toujours pas de sortir avec Lee. Un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage tout en constatant qu'il n'aurait plus Sakura sur le dos pour ça.

« - Et toi Mitsuki ?

- Hein ? Personne !

- Évidemment, tu viens d'arriver ! Mais qui c'est, tu aurais pu avoir le coup de foudre, lui confia-t-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- En voyant le sourire sur ton visage je peux supposer que tu me caches quelque chose, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je ne te cache rien.

- Mouais, lâcha-t-il pas très convaincu. »

Sakura resta encore quelques minutes dans l'eau avant de dire qu'elle comptait aller se reposer. Sasuke lui annonça qu'il allait encore rester quelques instants avant de la rejoindre. La rose n'avait protesté et dès qu'elle fut habillée, elle repartit en direction du campement. Sasuke se retrouva enfin seul. Même s'il supportait mieux la présence de Sakura, il avait envie de rester seul. Ces derniers jours avaient été mouvementés. Il repensa à Itachi et un mélange de tristesse et de colère l'envahit. La tristesse parce que son frère était mort et la colère parce qu'il avait fait de lui une femme. Bien sûr il ne le haïssait pas, il était juste un peu en colère.

« - Ça fait du bien, un bain en plein air, souffla-t-il soulagé.

- Je te le fais pas dire, répondit soudainement une voix derrière lui.

- Hein ? Dit-il en se retournant avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise et d'horreur.

- Salut, Sasuke ! Lâcha la personne avec un ton moqueur. »

* * *

Fini !

Alors, qui est la personne qui vient de parler à Sasuke ? J'espère que ça vous plaît encore.

Sasuke : Oï ! C'était qui là ?

Moi : Tu le seras mardi prochain.

Naruto : C'est moi ?

Moi : J'ai dit mardi prochain.

Sasuke : Au pire je peux très bien aller lire le prochain chapitre.

Moi, lui lançant un regard meurtrier : Essaie et je peux très bien faire en sorte que tu crèves dans la fic.

Sasuke : Tu n'oserais pas.

Moi : On parie ? Si c'est pas moi, ça pourrait être Naruto.

Sasuke : Il ne le fera pas.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Sasuke, regard menaçant : T'es contre moi, dobe ?

Naruto tout en riant nerveusement : Non, bien sur que non.

Moi : Je vois. Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, passer un bon week-end et je vous dis à mardi prochain.

Review ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 6.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Lama **: Itachi est mort donc ça ne peut pas être lui. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Ma fic est déjà bien écrit, pas terminé mais assez bien avancé. Et je dois avouer que j'ai pensé à la même idée que tu m'a dit. Je ne l'ai pas placé même si je me doutais que ça aurait pu être très drôle de voir un Sasuke totalement paniqué pour ça. xD En tout cas merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Merci pour toutes les reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6.

Sasuke regardait le sourire moqueur de la personne devant lui tout en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était vraiment maudit. Sasuke se recula un peu, trouvant que la proximité entre le nouvel arrivant et lui était définitivement trop proche. Cet acte décrocha un sourire narquois sur le visage de l'homme.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Annonça l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu devrais être avec eux ! Grogna-t-il.

- C'est fou comment tu es devenu social en si peu de temps, constata-t-il.

- … ,

- Alors, Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu revenu à Konoha ?

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons, Suigetsu, cracha-t-il en repoussant ce dernier qui s'approchait encore de lui.

- Oh que si ! Je te signale que je fais parti de l'équipe Taka que tu as fondé. Alors il est bien normal qu'on parte à ta recherche lorsque tu disparais depuis quelques jours sans laisser de trace.

- … ,

- Rassure-moi Sasuke, c'est un jutsu que tu utilises, non ? Demanda-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de Sasuke.

- Abruti, qui voudrait s'amuser à se transformer en fille toute une journée depuis pratiquement une semaine ?

- Euh ton pote blond ou toi ! Répondit-il.

- Suigetsu … , souffla-t-il dangereusement.

- En tout cas tu montres plus facilement tes émotions quand tu es en fille, lâcha-t-il.

- Parce qu'il faut que je fasse attention à ce que personne ne comprenne qui je suis.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Non.

- Comme tu veux sauf que je ne partirais pas tant que je ne serais pas la raison qui t'a poussé à partir sans rien nous dire. Au pire j'irais voir ton équipe et je leur dirais toute la vérité, proposa-t-il, un sourire sadique dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'oseras pas, murmura le brun incertain.

- Tu veux parier ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas à sa question ce qui accentua l'amusement de Suigetsu. Ce dernier sortit de l'eau, toujours habillé, et se retourna vers l'Uchiwa pour lui faire un clin d'œil avant de commencer à courir vers le campement de l'équipe 7. Sasuke eut le reflex de s'avancer mais plus il avançait, plus l'eau descendait. Au final il recula et cria presque le nom de Suigetsu pour qu'il revienne. Mais il n'y avait plus de Suigetsu devant lui. Il se retourna pour remarquer qu'il était assis sur l'eau, juste derrière lui.

« - Je dois avouer que lorsque tu es une fille, tu es bien foutu quand même !

- Garde tes remarques idiotes pour toi, tu veux ?

- Bon alors, dois-je en conclure que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Ça va, t'as gagné ! Soupira-t-il. »

Il demanda a l'argenté de se retourner et il sortit de l'eau pour commencer à s'habiller. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début. Le jutsu d'Itachi, le retour à Konoha, le chantage de Tsunade, la découverte de Kiba. Pendant toute l'explication Suigetsu ne s'était pas retourné et n'avait pas coupé la parole à Sasuke une seule fois. Mais dès que le brun eut terminé, il se tourna vers lui et explosa de rire tout en sortant de l'eau ce qui irrita Sasuke. Il dut attendre plus de cinq minutes que l'homme requin ne se calme tout en essuyant les larmes de rire qui commençaient à se manifester.

« - Tu as fini de rire ? Demanda Sasuke avec un ton menaçant.

- Ouais mais c'est quand même drôle ! Toi qui veux détruire Konoha, tu te retrouves obligé d'y retourner car seul le Gondaime peut t'aider. Et en plus, elle te force à rester avec ton ancienne équipe. Tout ce que tu ne voulais pas.

- Ça va, j'ai compris !

- Il faudrait que je rencontre ce Kiba. Il a l'air sympa, dit-il amusé.

- Surtout pas, rétorqua le brun trop rapidement ne souhaitant pas que ces deux-là s'associent et se moque de lui tous les jours.

- Ah non, il faudrait vraiment que je le rencontre !

- Hors de question, ajouta-t-il.

- Au fait, tu ne tiens pas à aller le dire à Juugo et Karin ?

- J'aimerai pas si possible ! On ne sait jamais comment Karin va réagir. Quant à Juugo, ça m'est égal qu'il le sache, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va l'affecter autant que Karin.

- C'est vrai qu'elle va hurler en te voyant devenu une femme !

- Puisque tu es là, il faudrait que tu arrives à faire en sorte que l'équipe arrive à Konoha et reparte avant que je ne revienne de ma mission.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Ben parce que Karin va reconnaître mon chakra, abruti !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti ?

- … ,

- Je vais te dire quelque chose Sasuke. Comment se fait-il que les personnes de ta propre équipe de Konoha ne t'ont toujours pas reconnu s'ils connaissent ton chakra ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Que mon chakra aurait changé ce qui me garantirait que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas ?

- C'est ça. Je ne t'aurai pas reconnu si jamais je n'avais pas entendu la conversation entre toi et le bonbon rose où elle disait qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke qui serait ton frère. Tu n'as jamais eu de sœur jumelle, lui confia-t-il.

- Donc Karin ne me reconnaîtra pas. Voilà un problème de régler.

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

- Je vais rester à Konoha le temps que la veille Tsunade trouve une solution pour le jutsu. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui-là.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ? On retourne aider l'Akatsuki en ton absence ?

- … ,

- … ,

- J'en sais rien. Fais ce que tu veux Suigetsu.

- Faut pas me le dire deux fois ! Avoua-t-il en souriant.

- Hn.

- Dans combien de temps on peut te revoir ?

- … ,

- Je vois. Bon on va quand même faire un tour vers Konoha et après on avisera avec l'équipe où tu pourrais te trouver ! Rassure-toi, on sera déjà parti avant que tu ne reviennes de ta mission.

- Hn.

- Mitsuki, cria une voix que Sasuke identifia rapidement à celle de Naruto.

- Dobe, chuchota-t-il.

- Oh je vais y aller ! À la prochaine, Mitsuki-chan ! »

Il disparut avant que Sasuke n'est eut le temps de lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. Ce dernier soupira puis leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé tout en se disant que rien ne se passait comme il l'espérait. En tout cas, il était quand même satisfait que Suigetsu est eut l'initiative de devancer Karin et Juugo. Il avait pu faire un point avec lui sur ce que l'équipe Taka allait faire dans les prochains temps.

« - Mitsuki, l'appela une nouvelle Naruto à quelques mètres de lui. »

Il se retourna lentement, regardant Naruto froidement ce qui envoya des frissons dans le dos du blond. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Sasuke reprenait l'attitude qu'il avait en étant Mitsuki. La froideur qu'il avait s'échappa petit à petit et il commença à s'avancer vers Naruto.

« - Désolé mais un abruti à essayer de me regarder pendant que j'étais dans l'eau, peu de temps après que Sakura ne soit partie, expliqua-t-il.

- Je comprends ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-_** Ça c'est moins sur quand on sait que tu es parti t'entrainer avec Jiraya**_, pensa-t-il.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non non ! Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? Je n'allais pas tarder.

- C'est Kakashi-sensei qui m'envoie. Il trouvait que tu restais trop longtemps et il avait peur que quelque chose ne t'arrive.

- _**Mais prenez-moi pour un incapable aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis devenu une femme que je suis aussi inutile et faible que l'était Sakura lorsque nous avions 12 ans.**_

- … ,

- Je finis quelque chose et on y va. »

La réponse de Naruto n'arriva que quelques secondes après et ce dernier attendit patiemment. Sasuke regarda un petit moment du coin de l'œil Naruto qui était en tee-shirt noir à manches courtes. Le tee-shirt moulait parfaitement le corps du blond. Il sortit de sa contemplation en sentant une petite brise qui le fit frissonner. Il commença à passer la serviette sur ses cheveux, les séchant au maximum.

Naruto resta silencieux mais se mit à le fixer, le regardant faire. Lorsque Sasuke enleva la serviette Naruto sursauta discrètement ce qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de Sasuke, qui cherchait des yeux la brosse que Sakura avait laissée. Le blond fixa Sasuke avec une pointe au cœur. La coiffure de Mitsuki était totalement en désordre et il avait l'impression d'avoir Sasuke devant lui. Bien sûr cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux mais ça n'empêchait pas le jinchuriki de le confondre avec Sasuke. Il soupira doucement mais pas assez pour que Sasuke ne l'entende pas. Ce dernier releva la tête interloqué et compter demandé ce qu'il avait mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Comme si ce qu'il allait dire allait être une énorme bêtise.

Il ramassa la brosse de Sakura et commença à démêler ses longs cheveux. Il fut interrompu par la main de Naruto. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il lâcha la brosse, la laissant à lui. Il s'asseya sous la proposition de Naruto qui se mit à genoux afin d'être dans une meilleure position pour le coiffer. Cette scène était bizarre et gênante pour Sasuke. Personne a part sa mère ne lui avait coiffé ses cheveux, même s'ils étaient courts. Et là, il se faisait coiffer par celui qui était son meilleur ami. Il voulait le repousser mais il ne bougea pas, il le laissa faire.

« - Naruto, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui ? Fit ce dernier sans s'arrêter pour autant.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ramener Sasuke au village ?

- C'est Sakura qui t'en a parler ?

- Non c'est Itachi ! Il m'avait dit que tu tenais à ramener Sasuke à tout prix au village.

- C'est vrai.

- Mais jusqu'à présent tu n'y es pas arrivé, continua-t-il sombrement.

- Je sais mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Sasuke est mon meilleur ami, je le considère comme mon frère. Je le ramènerai un jour à Konoha.

- _**Tu devrais oublier cette idée Usuratonkachi, je ne reviendrais plus lorsque je quitterai le village à nouveau.**_

- Tu ne voudrais pas le revoir, Mitsuki ? Après tout, il s'agit de ton frère.

- Hm.

- Voilà, j'ai fini, annonça-t-il joyeusement. »

Sasuke murmura un vague merci qui suffit à Naruto. Ils se relevèrent et Sasuke attrapa son bandeau pour le remettre sur son front. Il prit la serviette et commença à partir avec Naruto en direction du campement. Un bruit attira son attention et il fronça les sourcils, jurant intérieurement qu'il avait vu les cheveux blancs de Suigetsu dépassait de l'arbre. Il haussa les épaules et affirma qu'il n'avait rien lorsque Naruto lui demanda pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence.

Ils regagnèrent le campement et Sasuke ne tarda pas à aller se coucher suivit de Naruto. C'était Kakashi qui s'occupait du tour de garde.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Sasuke se réveilla dans les mêmes conditions que la dernière fois. La douleur était revenue et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il recommençait à souffrir mais à ce qu'il pouvait voir il était encore une femme. Pas qu'il tenait à y rester mais il voulait éviter que toute l'équipe ne découvre son problème maintenant. Il se redressa, il suffoquait, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Des minutes passèrent où la douleur ne cessait d'empirer et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il arrivait à sa limite. Une de ses mains tenait fermement la couverture qu'il avait pendant que l'autre était au niveau de sa poitrine. Il tenta de se lever pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'équipe mais sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus et le manque d'air commençait à se faire ressentir également. Il avança d'un pas mais n'arriva pas d'un deuxième. Il tomba en avant tout en fermant les yeux, se préparant à chute sauf qu'il ne tomba pas au sol. Une paire de bras l'avait arrêté et le soutenait. Il releva difficilement les yeux vers la personne et y découvrit la silhouette d'une personne.

« - Usura … ton … kachi ? Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Sasuke, fit ce dernier surpris. »

La respiration de Sasuke se fit plus calme ainsi que la douleur que l'Uchiwa ressentait. Et alors qu'il s'était rendormi le blond le fixait toujours tout en la déposant dans son sac de couchage. Il resta cependant près de lui tout en faisant son tour de garde.

L'aube se levait à peine et Sasuke se réveilla tout en fixant le ciel dégagé de nuages. Il constata qu'il n'était pas mort malgré la force de la douleur. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait y passer à un moment. Mais il était bien vivant et n'avait plus aucun problème de respiration. Il se redressa doucement et vit Naruto allongé, endormit. Le moment où Naruto l'avait rattrapé lui revint en mémoire ainsi que lorsqu'il l'avait appelé par son surnom. Il se mordit la lèvre, se doutant qu'avec ça Naruto allait surement faire un lien très rapidement.

« - Tu es réveillé ? Fit une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées.

- Tu es … déjà levé Saï ? S'étonna Sasuke en voyant son coéquipier.

- Oui, depuis quelques heures étant donné que je devais faire mon tour de garde.

- … ,

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? D'après Naruto, tu n'allais pas bien.

- Oui, ça va !

- Il est resté à côté de toi depuis que j'ai repris son tour.

- … ,

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ! Ces derniers temps j'ai des douleurs qui apparaissent et me réveille. J'en ai déjà parlé à Tsunade.

- Elle a trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! Mais elle ne pense pas que c'est très grave sinon je ne serai pas ici avec vous pour la mission.

- C'est vrai, sourit-il, Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais vite fait à la cascade pour me passer de l'eau. »

Il se leva et se rendit à la cascade. Il tenait vraiment à se passer de l'eau sur le visage mais il voulait également s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Naruto avant que ce dernier ne se réveille. Il arriva à la cascade et plongea la tête dans le jet de la cascade. La douleur était liée au jutsu, il s'en doutait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il l'avait cette douleur.

« - Sasuke ! L'appela une voix le faisant sursauté. »

Il se redressa et vit Kakashi juste à côté de lui, les bras croisés appuyés contre un des murs de la cascade. Il fronça les sourcils puis soupira en comprenant que son sensei était au courant depuis le début.

« - Depuis le début ? Demanda-t-il amèrement.

- Depuis le début, confirma Kakashi, Mais j'ai demandé à Tsunade si j'avais vu juste.

- Kakashi-sensei … ,

- Je ne te dénoncerai pas auprès de Naruto et Sakura. Tu leur diras toi-même. En ce qui concerne Saï je le soupçonne de déjà savoir la vérité. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne feras rien contre le village ni contre Naruto ou Sakura sinon je peux te jurer que je te tuerai sur-le-champs, tu peux me croire.

- Aussi surprenant que ça puisse le paraître, je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas les tuer, avoua-t-il doucement.

- Et ta vengeance ?

- Je … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car au point où il était, il n'arrivait plus à savoir si un jour il pourrait se venger. Plus les jours passés et plus le jour où il redeviendrait un homme s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il ne perdait pas espoir mais pour l'instant Tsunade n'avait aucun contre jutsu ou même un commencement.

« - J'espère que tu tiendras ta parole, comme tu l'as dit à Tsunade-sama !

- … ,

- Retournons au campement sinon Naruto va se demander où tu es encore passé. »

Sasuke soupira silencieusement avant de suivre Kakashi. Encore une personne au courant de sa situation. L'avantage c'était que comparé à Kiba et Suigetsu, Kakashi ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Ces deux-là, il était hors de question qu'ils ne se rencontrent un jour. Il était soulagé de savoir que Kakashi était au courant car il n'avait pas envie de se répéter à chaque fois. Mais il devait faire attention, si Saï était au courant il ne tenait pas à ce que Naruto et Sakura le soient. Il croisa les bras en bas de sa taille et se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées avant qu'un cri venant d'un blond surexcité ne l'en sorte. Il releva la tête et vit Naruto.

« - Comment tu vas Mitsuki ?

- Ça va mieux !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du souci. En tout cas … merci de m'avoir aidé.

- Ce n'est rien, tu es notre amie !

- Hn, fit-il faiblement.

- Bon, on va se dépêcher de partir ! Annonça Kakashi. »

Le campement fut enlever en quelques minutes et ils se remirent en direction de Kumo. Rien ne se passa dans la journée ni pendant le jour suivant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination et furent accueillis par la personne qui servait leur client.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6. Bon il est plus court que les précédents mais j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

Sasuke : Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? D'abord Kiba et maintenant Suigetsu !

Naruto : En plus Kakashi est également au courant.

Sasuke : Non mais tu n'as qu'à mettre tout le village au courant.

Moi : Bonne idée … ,

Naruto : Hein ?

Moi : Mais non. J'ai encore autre chose en tête pour toi Sasuke.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est quelque chose de plus pire ?

Naruto : Peut-être parce que c'est ça ?

Sasuke : … ,

Moi : C'est tout pour ce soir. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à vendredi.

Review ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir.

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 7.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangetsu 1023 **: C'est plutôt moi qui te remercie pour ta review ! :)

Merci à ceux qui suivent la fic. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait déjà un jour qu'ils étaient arrivés à Kumo. Ils avaient fait la rencontre du client qu'il leur avait expliqué que s'il avait besoin d'une escorte c'était pour se rendre à Konoha en toute sécurité car il était une personne importante. D'après ses dires, des ninjas en auraient après lui. Toute l'équipe 7 sauf Saï eut l'impression de retourner en arrière. Ça leur rappelait un peu la mission au pays de Kiri. Mais bien sur, ils savaient que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Depuis que la date de départ avait été défini ils avaient été installé dans la maison du client.

Ce soir devait être donné un bal pour une fête du pays. Kakashi avait affirmé qu'ils devaient y aller par preuve de politesse. Naruto et Sakura avaient été enjoué par l'invitation alors que Saï était resté calme et silencieux et que Sasuke s'était raidi sur place. Il n'avait rien dit contre l'idée de participer au bal, ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était plutôt que dans l'apparence qu'il avait il n'allait pas porter un costume noir avec une cravate mais une robe. Cette idée l'horrifia. Une robe ! Sasuke Uchiwa allait porter une robe. Non c'était impossible, carrément impossible. Il ferait semblant de ne pas y aller sinon il était mort. Quelqu'un allait surement prendre une photo et si elle arrivait jusqu'à Kiba, il était mort.

« - Mitsuki, tu vas bien ? Demanda Sakura. »

Il était dans la même chambre que Sakura où il y avait deux lits pour eux. Il n'était pas mécontent de se retrouver avec Sakura. Avec elle il ne faisait pas de gaffes et ça l'arrangeait. Avec les discussions qu'il avait eu avec elle il avait appris qu'elle avait suivi un entrainement avec Tsunade. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir à quel point elle avait dû faire des progrès.

« - Oui, répondit-il avec un air absent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les robes, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu ne sais pas laquelle prendre ? »

En réalité il ne voulait pas en mettre tout court. Mais faire croire à Sakura qu'il ne savait pas laquelle mettre parmi toutes celles que le client avait fait emmener dans leur chambre était une bonne idée. Un silence s'installa pendant plus d'une minute avant qu'il n'entende Sakura marcher puis s'arrêter avant de revenir vers lui. Il releva la tête et vit la rose lui tendre une robe avec un sourire narquois. Il déglutit difficilement, sachant très bien qu'avec Sakura il n'aurait aucune chance. Il soupira intérieurement, prit la robe dans ses mains, puis alla dans la salle de bains à côté de leur chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée il regarda avec un air moqueur la robe. Elle n'allait quand même pas le forcer à aller au bal, non ? Connaissant Sakura, enfin avec le caractère qu'elle avait maintenant, elle allait surement le tirer par la peau du cou pour l'emmener. Finalement il posa la robe et commença à enlever son haut puis sa protection et sa jupe. Il attrapa la robe et commença à l'enfiler. La robe mise, il regarda son apparence dans le miroir face à lui et vit avec étonnement que la robe lui allait bien. Elle semblait adapter à sa taille.

La robe était d'un bleue nuit sombre. Elle était en col v et avait des bretelles pour la tenir. Le bas était échancré commençant au milieu de la cuisse. Tout en bas de la robe était dessiné des petites roses noires dont le contour était blanc. Il avait vu les accessoires qui devaient aller avec la robe. Il s'agissait de boucles d'oreilles en roses noires et d'un collier avec un autre rose noir au contour blanc tenu sur une chaine blanche.

La voix de Sakura le tira de sa contemplation. Il l'informa qu'il avait terminé de s'habiller et la rose lui demanda de revenir pour qu'elle puisse voir la robe, elle aussi. Il sortit donc de la salle de bain tranquillement alors que Sakura était de dos. Il lui fit remarquer sa présence et elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la robe qu'il portait. Il pensa qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne lui allait pas mais ce qu'il entendit le surpris.

« - Mitsuki, commença Sakura en se rapprochant, Cette robe te va à ravir !

- Hein ?

- Oui, elle te va à merveille ! En plus tu pourras cacher le kunai qu'on doit garder sur nous pendant la soirée.

- Afin d'éviter que le client ne se fasse agresser, termina-t-il.

- C'est ça mais sinon elle est super ! Je te jure qu'elle est parfaite pour toi.

- C'est bon, Sakura, j'ai compris !

- Par contre j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose !

- Les accessoires qui vont avec la robe mais je l'ai mettrai ce soir.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il partait en direction de la salle de bain pour se changer. »

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment entendu la phrase qu'avait prononcée Sakura. Il avait seulement haussé les épaules et c'était enfermé dans la salle de bain une nouvelle fois pour se changer. La matinée allait se terminer. Il était bientôt midi. Il commença à se changer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sakura qui criait :

« - Mitsuki ! Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à faire. On se retrouve dans le hall pour manger.

- D'accord. »

L'instant d'après il entendait la porte de la chambre claquait. Il sut que Sakura était parti mais pour quoi faire exactement ? Il s'en fichait mais il devait avouer qu'il était quand même un peu curieux. Il soupira d'amusement puis sorti de la salle de bain, habillé, la robe dans sa main. Il remarqua que la rose n'avait pas encore rangé les autres robes. Il vit une robe noire sur le lit de la rose avec les accessoires qui allait avec et comprit que c'était celle qu'elle allait porter. Il posa la sienne sur son lit où le collier accordait à la robe s'y trouvait. Mais il n'y avait pas de boucles d'oreilles ? Pourtant il était sur de les avoir vus avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ?

Il finit par commencer à ranger les robes dans le carton qu'il leur avait était emmené puis le ramena au majordome du client. Ce dernier le remercia et il alla faire un tour avant de rejoindre le hall, sachant très bien que le déjeuner allait être servi dans peu de temps. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall il y trouva Naruto qui discutait avec Saï. Il s'était arrêté comme s'il n'avait pas sa place. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Saï était en quelques sorte son remplaçant, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas sa place en tant que Sasuke dans l'équipe. Même en étant Mitsuki il y avait certains moments où il ressentait cette gêne.

« - Mitsuki, l'interpela Naruto, Ne reste pas là-bas, viens ! »

Sasuke soupira un instant, se maudissant de penser à ça. Au fond il n'en avait rien à faire, il allait se venger un jour et détruire le village. Oui mais quand ?

Il finit par rejoindre Naruto et Saï et expliqua ce qu'il avait fait de sa matinée pendant quelques instants.

« - Haha nous aussi on a dû essayer les tenues pour le bal, affirma Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et tu as trouvé une robe ? Intervenu Saï.

- Sakura m'a un peu aidé, avoua-t-il, A la base je ne savais pas quoi mettre. _**En fait, je ne tenais pas à aller au bal tout court mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !**_

- Je suis sur que Sakura-chan t'a trouvé une robe qui sera parfaite pour toi.

- Surement !

- En parlant de Sakura-chan, où est-elle ?

- Elle est partie faire quelque chose d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, l'informa Sasuke.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui._** Tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser à elle ? Elle ne va pas mourir non plus !**_

- Tu as l'air contrarié, Mitsuki, lâcha une voix que Sasuke identifia à celle de Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei, fit Naruto.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il d'un ton froid.

- J'en ai pas l'impression, ajouta le sensei.

- … ,

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Se plaina Naruto.

- Lorsque Sakura sera revenu de sa promenade, répondit Kakashi. »

La rose ne mit pas très longtemps avant de pointer le bout de son nez dans le hall. Elle était revenu, une petite poche en main, avec un sourire montrant sa satisfaction. Elle les rejoignit et donna la poche à leur sensei sous le regard douteux de ses amis. Voyant leur ignorance elle leur expliqua que ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas encore prêt, qu'elle devait aller le chercher dans l'après-midi et que Kakashi lui avait demandé de lui acheter quelque chose par la même occasion. Personne n'avait fait un quelconque commentaire mais il était vrai qu'ils auraient aimé savoir ce que Sakura devait aller récupérer dans l'après-midi.

Le repas commença une dizaine de minutes après, lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la salle à manger et que leur client arriva. Ce dernier leur reparla du bal en leur demandant s'ils avaient tous trouvé une tenue parmi les affaires qu'il avait proposé. Kakashi prit la parole pour l'équipe et répondit aux questions de leur client avec un ton neutre. La discussion continua entre Kakashi et le client pendant que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Saï mangeaient tranquillement. Ils parlaient de leur côté, un peu plus bas que Kakashi et le client afin que ces derniers ne soient pas interrompus dans leur discussion.

« - Au fait, qui va avec qui ? Demanda Naruto une fois sa bouché avalé.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Fit Sasuke.

- Du bal, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu veux savoir avec qui tu irais, Naruto ? Intervenu Saï.

- Ben on est quatre, deux filles, deux garçons, et on ne connaît personne dans le pays.

- Il est vrai que ça serait mieux qu'on soit ensemble pour le bal, admit Sakura, Mais comment va-t-on faire pour savoir avec qui ?

- On tire à la courte paille, lâcha Saï avec un ton indifférent.

- … Pourquoi pas ! Céda Sasuke. »

Sakura acquiesça également avant de prendre un bout de baguette cassé. Elle la cassa en deux, un bout plus petit que l'autre et les cacha à la vue de Naruto et Saï.

« - Alors voilà, celui qui tire le petit bout part avec l'une d'entre nous sauf que vous ne le serez que ce soir, dit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas juste Sakura-chan !

- On garde la surprise pour ce soir, ajouta-t-elle amusé, Aller prend un bout ou laisse Saï s'en occuper ! »

Naruto grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis attrapa d'un coup le bout le plus grand. Il leva la tête vers Sasuke qui regardait Sakura se demandant également qui était la personne qui accompagnerait Naruto au bal. Sakura ne dit rien mais regarda Saï dans les yeux qui comprit directement ce qui se passait. Cependant il resta indifférent ce qui empêchait Naruto de savoir qui était la personne. Il finit par laisser tomber et retourna à son plat, le continuant normalement pour ne pas paraitre comme un goinfre. Sasuke replongea également dans son plat, l'esprit songeur. Sakura et Saï avaient pratiquement terminé de manger et suivait un peu la conversation de Kakashi avec le client.

Deux heures plus tard Sasuke et Sakura marchaient dans les rues du village. Sasuke avait accepté de suivre Sakura qui voulait récupérer sa commande. Bien sur c'était en parti pour savoir ce qu'elle avait demandé. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant que les rues n'étaient pas pareilles que celles de Konoha.

« - On est arrivé, l'arrêta soudainement Sakura. »

Il sursauta et regarda la rose lui sourire avant de regarder le nom du magasin. C'était un magasin de tout accessoires que ce soit de beauté, pour le matériel des ninjas ainsi que d'autres. Il n'avait pas besoin de rentrer pour savoir qu'il vendait des kunai, des shurikens, des colliers, des pinceaux pour l'art, des rouleau vierges …

Il attendit patiemment que Sakura n'aille chercher sa commande. Elle lui avait demandé si ça ne l'a dérangé pas de rester dehors le temps qu'elle récupère ce qu'elle avait demandé. Il n'avait pas refusé et avait laissé la rose rentrer dans le magasin. Il croisa les bras et commença à se perdre dans ses pensées. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il avait vu Suigetsu, sa vengeance n'était toujours pas revenue au galop. D'habitude il y pensait jour et nuit à sa vengeance et là il pensait seulement au bal et à la chance qu'il avait en sachant que ni Kiba ni Suigetsu n'étaient présents. Il souffla amusé mais se calma avant de voir la silhouette de Sakura qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle avait un petit sac en main et Sasuke put en déduire que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grand et de gros. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

« - Sakura, commença-t-il ne tenant plus à la tentation.

- Oui ? Demanda cette dernière un sourire innocent aux lèvres qui prouver à Sasuke qu'elle était satisfaite et qu'elle savait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ne rien savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté finalement ?

- Oh … Tu le seras ce soir !

- Tu as décidé de ne rien me dire, pas vrai ? Dit-il un peu énervé.

- C'est ça. Mais je te rassure, personne dans l'équipe n'est au courant de ce que je viens d'acheter.

- … ,

- Aller Mitsuki, ne sois pas pressé ! Tu le seras lorsqu'on sera prête pour le bal.

- En parlant de ça, lâcha-t-il tout en reprenant sa marche et en tournant la tête vers elle, Avec qui j'y vais ?

- Naruto ! Avoua-t-elle sérieusement.

- Ah d'acc … _**Quoi ? ! Avec Usuratonkachi ? Mais elle est tombé sur la tête ma parole ?**_

- Mitsuki ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

- Hein ?

- On dirait que tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'aller avec Naruto au bal, l'informa-t-elle.

- Non non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que je pensais que c'était Saï puisque tu l'as regardé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était Naruto, tenta-t-il.

- Ben c'est avec lui que tu iras, sourit-elle. »

Sasuke souffla mi-amusé, mi-énervait. Il allait danser avec Naruto. D'un côté il ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé avec Saï si jamais il aurait été avec lui. Enfin il espérait que le blond savait danser sinon il allait l'entendre si jamais il lui écrasait le pied.

De son côté Naruto ne cessait de se demander avec qui il allait passer la soirée. Il voulait bien y aller avec Sakura mais maintenant que Mitsuki était là il était très proche de cette dernière. Et aller avec elle ne le dérangerait en aucun cas. Au final, il n'arrivait toujours pas avec qui il allait au bal. Sakura n'avait rien voulu dire et il soupçonnait qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond pendant que Saï lisait tranquillement, son dos appuyé contre la tête de son lit. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment. Le client avait sa propre équipe de protection pour la maison. Il laissa le bal de côté et ses pensées finirent par s'arrêter sur Sasuke. Il est vrai qu'il pensait que Mitsuki était vraiment Sasuke mais il n'avait aucune preuve et il se doutait que le brun ne parlerait pas autant. S'il savait vraiment.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, l'équipe Taka venait d'arriver au village. Ils avaient un peu trainé dans la dernière ville avant d'arriver à Konoha. Karin voulait absolument se détendre dans des sources d'eau chaude malgré le fait que retrouver Sasuke était très important et urgent. Suigetsu n'avait pas refusé, ni Juugo.

« - Suigetsu, espèce de crétin ! Cria Karin tout en lui donnant un coup de poing une fois devant la porte de Konoha.

- Mais tu peux arrêter de me frapper pour un rien ? Grogna-t-il tout en se frottant la tête.

- Quand comptais-tu réellement nous montrer le rouleau où les ordres de Sasuke étaient marqué ? Continua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Quand nous serions arrivé à Konoha ! En plus, il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas trainer sinon je peux te jurer que les anbus de Konoha ne vont pas tarder à nous attraper, expliqua-t-il.

- Je te jure Suigetsu que tu vas mourir !

- Eh tous les trois, lâcha soudainement une voix, Arrêter de gueuler comme ça !

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Retourne plutôt t'occuper de ton chien et laisse nous régler nos comptes, s'énerva Karin.

- Vous ne … serez pas l'équipe de Sasuke ? Demanda Kiba suspicieusement.

- Tu l'as vu ? Il est vraiment retourné à Konoha ? S'émerveilla Karin en se rapprochant de lui rapidement.

- Euh non ! Mais je sais qu'il a une nouvelle équipe maintenant, mentit-il.

- Tu nous es d'aucune utilité dans ce cas, souffla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

- Karin, tu veux bien la fermer un peu. Tu as lu les ordres de Sasuke alors tu obéis, ordonna Suigetsu.

- Et tu crois que c'est parce que Sasuke n'est pas là que tu peux me donner des ordres à longueurs de journée ? Rêve pas !

- Non mais je te jure tu n'es pas aidant, soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers Kiba et de dire, À qui fait-on face ?

- Kiba Inuzuka, répondit-il.

- Tiens tiens, murmura-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, Alors Kiba, peux-tu nous rendre un service ?

- Cela dépend lequel sachant que vous êtes des nukenins ! Avoua-t-il tout en croisant les bras.

- On voudrait voir le Gondaime pour une affaire urgente. »

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en poussant un soupire de fatigue. Sakura l'avait trainé dans toute la ville et même s'il devait avoir l'habitude de marché, la sortie avec la rose l'avait épuisé. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'aller à un endroit puis à un autre. Il pouvait enfin se reposer. Pas vraiment en réalité. Il venait de tourner la tête et avait vu qu'il ne restait qu'une toute petite heure avant que les invités pour le bal n'arrivent. Il soupira en entendant l'eau de la douche coulait. Sakura l'avait devancé. Mais il put profiter de cet instant de solitude pour regarder si Kiba lui avait envoyé un message. Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo devaient déjà être à Konoha et repartit par la même occasion.

Il attrapa le rouleau qui s'éclaira légèrement lorsqu'il le prit. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Kiba venait à peine de lui envoyer le message qu'il pensait avoir reçu dans la matinée. Il le déplia et le message s'écrivit lentement.

**Désolé, j'avais un peu oublié. Ton équipe est passé au village et je leur ai expliqué qu'aucun Sasuke Uchiwa n'était venu à Konoha depuis trois ans. Voilà, c'est tout ! À la prochaine.**

Il souffla rassuré que Suigetsu ait fait ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur rencontre à la cascade. Cependant il avait un léger doute. Kiba ne pouvait pas avoir oublié de rédiger le message une fois qu'il avait son équipe. Enfin, s'il était aussi tête en l'air que Naruto à certains moments, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout en attrapant un pinceau il écrivit :

**D'accord.**

Simple et clair. Totalement dans son caractère. Il fut satisfait et rangea le rouleau dans son sac avant d'attendre que Sakura n'est fini de prendre sa douche.

Un rire retentit dans la forêt du village de Konoha. Il s'agissait de Kiba qui venait de lire la réponse de Sasuke. Personne n'aurait compris pourquoi un simple « D'accord » pouvait le faire rire sauf Kiba lui-même. Il était en plein entrainement avec Shino et Hinata mais il s'était arrêté quelques secondes lorsqu'il avait vu le rouleau s'éclairait légèrement.

« - Kiba-kun, commença Hinata dont la timidité avait disparu envers Kiba et Shino, Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Rien … haha … Rien du tout, affirma-t-il tout en essayant de cacher son hilarité.

- Et si on continuait notre entrainement, proposa Shino, arrivant à la droite de Kiba.

- Ouais, accepta-t-il tout en se relevant. »

L'équipe 8 continua de s'entrainer pendant deux heures. Lorsqu'ils virent que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher ils décidèrent d'arrêter de reprendre l'entrainement le lendemain matin. Ils finirent par rentrer tous chez eux sauf Kiba qui avait une petite chose à régler. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage qui était plongé dans le cas de Sasuke. Il lui fallut plus de cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant le bâtiment et d'arriver au bureau de Tsunade. Cette dernière le laissa rentré et le toisa d'un regard interrogateur pendant quelques minutes.

« - Bonsoir, Hokage-sama, fit-il.

- Que me vaut ta visite, Kiba ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, Tu sais très bien que je tente de trouver une solution au jutsu de Sasuke et que ça me prend décidément beaucoup plus de temps que je l'avais espéré.

- Je sais et c'est un peu pour cette raison que je suis venu !

- … ,

- Avez-vous avancé dans vos recherches ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle avec un soupire de fatigue.

- Ah.

- Au fait, tu as bien fait ce que je t'avais demandé dans le début de l'après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, tout a été parfaitement rempli !

- J'espère bien. Il est quand même gonflé l'autre abruti.

- Oui, lâcha-t-il tout en riant discrètement.

- En tout cas, je suis contente de savoir que tu ne rejettes pas Sasuke même s'il est un nukenin et qu'il ne ferait peut-être pas ce genre de chose envers un ninja de Konoha.

- Le jour où nous sommes partis à la recherche de Sasuke pour la première fois, lorsqu'il était parti, Shikamaru avait dit que même s'il n'était pas en bon terme avec Sasuke, il ferait tout pour le ramener car il était avant tout un ninja de Konoha. C'est pour la même raison que je fais ça. Je sais qu'au fur et à mesure, il finira par oublier sa vengeance. Son frère lui a lancé le jutsu surement pour cette raison, connaissant son frère. »

Il releva la tête vers Tsunade qui ne l'avait interrompu une seule fois. Elle l'avait écouté sortir son monologue sans rien dire. Pendant que les secondes s'écoulaient, Kiba se demandait s'il n'avait pas dit une grosse connerie.

« - Bon raisonnement Kiba, c'est ce que je pense également par rapport à Itachi, lâcha-t-elle soudainement un sourire narquois sur le visage, Mais ne dit pas ça à Sasuke sinon je peux t'assurer que tu finiras sous terre avant même que je n'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais mais bon, il n'est pas là.

- Maintenant que tu as toutes les réponses que tu voulais, tu peux partir.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama. »

Et il se retourna pour quitter le bureau de Tsunade. Il rejoint Akamaru qui l'attendait dehors puis se rendit vers le quartier des Uchiwa. Personne n'y était. Enfin pas vraiment. Il demanda à Akamaru de s'arrêter et de l'attendre quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans le quartier sombre et silencieux. Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois ici, cette après-midi mais aucun des autres ninjas de leur promotion ne le savait. Il sourit et s'avança un petit peu avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Pile poile à l'heure.

« - Alors ? Demanda la personne dans son dos.

- Il a seulement répondu « _D'accord _». Que peut-on en conclure ?

- Qu'il te croit, répondit la personne avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse sur son visage. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Fin du chapitre 7.

J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours.

Sasuke : Je la sens pas du tout la suite.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On va au bal ensemble, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Sasuke : … ,

Moi : Je ne pense pas qu'il parlait du bal.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire avec la team Taka ?

Moi : Tu le seras plus tard. Le chapitre suivant concernera le bal alors attend patiemment.

Sinon merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dit à mardi prochain.

Review ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 8. :)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Brooklynn **: Je sais, c'est méchant de s'arrêter au mauvais moment ! :) Pour tes questions, tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre. Et pour la personne qui parle à la fin ce sera pour plus tard. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023 **: Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Et merci pour ta review :D

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 8

« - Ne bouge pas, j'ai terminé ! »

C'est ce que Sakura venait de lui dire tout en passant l'élastique qui retenait maintenant ses longs cheveux en hauteur. La rose avait tenu à faire la coiffure de Sasuke. Elle les avaient attaché tout en laissant deux mèches descendre sur le visage. Elle l'avait un peu maquillé avec du crayon noir et du fard à paupière bleu sombre, comme sa robe. Il l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire et il devait avoué que le résultat n'était pas si mauvais qu'il le pensait. Il se tourna vers Sakura et la remercia gentiment ce qui fit sourire cette dernière avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de quelque chose.

Elle le laissa quelques instants pour récupérer une petite boîte dans ses affaires. Elle l'ouvrit tout en lui demandant de fermer les yeux. Il ne contesta pas et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de sentir quelque chose à son oreille, puis à l'autre. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de boucles d'oreilles.

« - Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! »

Il obéit et fut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que les boucles d'oreilles étaient en forme du symbole des Uchiwa. Il se retourna vers Sakura, totalement surpris ce qui accentua l'amusement qu'elle avait.

« - Comment … Enfin pourquoi ? Tenta-t-il.

- En fait, j'ai remarqué que lorsque Sasuke avait un nouveau vêtement il arrivait toujours à placer le symbole de votre famille sur le tissu, en petit ou en grand. Hors cette robe appartient à notre client et tu n'aurais pas eu l'opportunité de le mettre. Alors je me suis dit que ça serait bien en boucle d'oreille, expliqua-t-elle.

- Merci Sakura, murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle, Bon maintenant qu'on est prête on devrait descendre. On est en retard de cinq minutes.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, avoua-t-il. _**Tant qu'on ne manque pas ce fichu bal.**_

- Allons-y, dit-elle en plaçant son kunai sous sa robe. »

Sasuke fit la même chose et se dirigea avec Sakura en direction de la salle de réception. Pourquoi un bal pour une fête ? Il s'en fichait mais il aurait voulu qu'il n'y ait pas de bal. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à que Sakura ne l'arrête et ne lui demande d'attendre qu'elle rentre avec Saï dans la salle de réception pour rejoindre Naruto. Il ne leur restait juste à tourner à droite et elle rejoignaient Naruto et Saï qui les attendaient. Il ne répondit rien et laissa la rose faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Cette dernière laissa Sasuke et continua son chemin avant de descendre les cinq-six marches qui restaient. En entendant le bruit des talons de Sakura ils relevèrent la tête et virent la rose habillée d'une robe noir en bustier retenu par deux simples ficelles autour du cou et qui lui arrivait au genou. Le bas ne lui touchait pas les jambes. Ses cheveux lâchent et elle avait un serre cou noir. Les deux ninjas la regardaient descendre.

« - Sakura-chan, tu es magnifique ! Lança Naruto alors que Sakura s'arrêter devant eux.

- Merci Naruto. Vous aussi vous êtes très bien habillé ce soir. »

Naruto et Saï étaient habillés d'un costume noir mais la chemise n'était pas de la même couleur. Celle de Saï était rouge avec la cravate noire. Et celle de Naruto était du même bleu que ses yeux avec la cravate noire également. Mais pour lui, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus ébouriffé que d'habitude lui donnant un air charmeur. Sakura leur lança un sourire.

« - Saï, tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit-il un sourire sur le visage tout en lui présentant son bras pour l'emmener dans la salle.

- Eh mais attendez deux secondes ! Ça veut dire que j'y vais avec Mitsuki ! S'étonna-t-il.

_**- Un problème avec ça, dobe.**_

- Bien sur. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle cherchait quelque chose, annonça Sakura, Bon on y va Saï ! À plus tard Naruto. »

Et elle laissa Naruto attendre Sasuke tout seul. Cependant elle se cacha avec Saï près de la porte pour voir la réaction qu'aurait Naruto en voyant Sasuke descendre. Naruto commença à faire les cent pas tout en passant sa main sur sa nuque, visiblement un peu nerveux.

Soudainement, il entendit des bruits de talons claquaient contre le sol. Il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sasuke en haut des marches devant lui. Elle avait une main sur son côté droit et le regardait. Sa robe lui allait à merveille et collait à son corps lui dévoilant un peu les formes de la jeune fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de penser qu'elle était belle. Il imaginait même Sasuke devant lui. Le blond se gifla mentalement en pensant à son meilleur ami de cette manière. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui descendait lentement les escaliers, comme pour le narguer. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il remarqua qu'elle faisait pratiquement la même taille que lui avec les talons. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer et il déglutit difficilement.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Euh … Je … Tu … Tu es très belle, Mitsuki ! Bégaya-t-il alors que les rougeurs sur ses joues s'accentuaient sous le rire étouffé de Sakura.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des boucles d'oreilles comme celles-là, dit-il tout en regardant les boucles d'oreilles qu'il portait.

- C'est Sakura qui est parti les acheter aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il.

- Ah, sourit-il avant d'ajouter après un petit moment de silence, On y va ?

- Tu sais danser ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- _**Je l'espère sinon je peux te jurer, dobe, que tu risques de regretter de me marcher sur les pieds.**_

- Allons-y. »

L'Uchiwa attrapa le bras que lui proposait Naruto et ils rentrèrent dans la salle sous le regard amusé de Sakura et le sourire de Saï. Ils les rejoignirent et Kakashi finit par arriver pour aller saluer leur client et le Raikage présent pour la soirée. Une fois cela fait, Kakashi les arrêta.

« - Je suis sûr que ce soir, beaucoup de personnes voudront s'en prendre à notre client mais également au Raikage. Je ne sous-estime pas le Raikage mais je tiens à vous préciser que si quelqu'un les attaques, sachant que notre client restera le reste de la soirée avec le Raikage, je veux que vous vous occupiez des bandits qui viendront. À vous de voir si vous leur laissez la vie ou non, expliqua-t-il en les regardant tous les quatre mais Sasuke savait que la dernière phrase lui était destiné.

- Compris, Kakashi-sensei, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Et avant qu'on se disperse, mettez ses oreillettes. Personne ne les remarquera et prenez aussi le micro pour pouvoir communiquer. Vous appuyez dessus pour l'activer et une autre fois pour le désactiver.

- D'accord, affirmèrent-ils tout en plaçant le matériel sur eux.

- Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il tout en partant. »

Les quatre ninjas regardèrent Kakashi partir avant de soupirer silencieusement. Ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir mieux surveiller la salle. Naruto et Sasuke partirent vers l'endroit qui se trouvait assez proche de celui du Raikage et de leur client. Sakura et Saï étaient parti vers la porte, surveillant les alentours. La soirée allait enfin commencer à leurs yeux. Ils devaient rester constamment sur leur garde.

Naruto proposa rapidement à Sasuke de danser et ce dernier le blond l'entrainait au milieu de la salle pendant que les musiques s'enchainaient, calme ou rythmé. Il fut surpris au bout de cinq minutes de voir que Naruto savait réellement danser. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Il se laissait faire par Naruto.

« - Tu sais bien danser Mitsuki, sourit-il tout en continuant de danser.

- … ,

- Dit moi, tu n'avais pas envie d'aller à ce bal, non ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-je y aller ? Je n'aime pas vraiment quand il y a beaucoup trop de personnes, répondit-il tout en levant la tête vers lui.

- Je vois.

- _Naruto, Mitsuki ! Vous m'entendez ?_ Demanda soudainement la voix de Sakura dans leur oreillette.

- Oui, répondit Sasuke une fois qu'il est cliqué sur le micro de Naruto se trouvant dans le col de sa chemise bleue, surprenant Naruto au passage.

- _Rien ne se passe de votre côté ?_ Continua-t-elle.

- Non, ajouta Naruto.

- _D'accord._

- _Donc on vous dit à tout à l'heure ! Si jamais vous sentez la moindre sensation de chakra, prévenez-nous ! _

- Oui, soufflèrent-ils avant que Sasuke ne désactive le micro de Naruto.

- Pourquoi le mien ? Sourit-il.

- Parce qu'il est juste devant moi et que je n'ai pas besoin de baisser la tête pour parler dans le mien, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. »

Ils continuèrent de danser pendant plusieurs danses. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto décida d'aller au buffet pour manger quelque chose. Sasuke avait seulement pris une boisson très peu alcoolisé pour éviter de ne plus se concentrer sur la mission. Il n'avait pas lâché du regard la salle où tous les invités dansés. Il finit par se demander si des bandits allaient vraiment venir pendant la soirée. Pendant ce temps, Naruto ne cessait pas de fixer Sasuke tout en avalant ce qu'il avait en bouche. Il but rapidement une boisson comme celle de Sasuke puis se mit à regarder la salle, lui aussi.

De leur côté, Sakura et Saï continuaient de danser tout en parlant de Naruto et Sasuke. Sakura avait remarqué que Naruto s'était rapidement entendu avec Mitsuki et elle trouvait ça bizarre.

« - Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Saï.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une sorte de pressentiment. C'est comme ci ils se connaissaient déjà et qu'ils s'entendaient. Un peu comme avec Sasuke sauf que là, ils ne lancent pas des insultes à longueur de journée.

- Je suppose que c'est peut-être en rapport avec le fait qu'elle est la sœur jumelle de Sasuke, l'informa-t-il.

- Peut-être mais Naruto s'est sans doute faire la part des choses ! Il sait qu'elle est seulement sa sœur jumelle et qu'elle ne sera pas Sasuke.

- Il doit surement le savoir Sakura, affirma-t-il avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même. »

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de se laisser porter par la musique qui était jouée. Elle se posait trop de questions. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut au loin Naruto avec Sasuke. Elle les regarda dansée ensemble avant de continuer à discuter avec Saï sur un sujet quelconque.

Sasuke était celui qui avait voulu retourner dansé pour pouvoir vérifier sa théorie. Il avait repéré une personne qu'il avait qualifiée de louche mais une fois en arrivant près d'eux lorsqu'ils dansaient, il avait remarqué qu'il s'était trompé. D'un autre côté il se méfiait car il se doutait que les bandits pouvaient très bien s'infiltrer dans les invités et agir dans l'ombre. Naruto le fit tourner sur lui-même et reprit ensuite la danse, sortant l'Uchiwa de ses réflexions. Le brun releva ses yeux noirs pour croiser les yeux azur de Naruto. Il ne sut dire pourquoi mais à cet instant il trouvait Naruto séduisant, beau, attirant. Son cœur s'accéléra et de légères rougeurs colorèrent ses joues. Le contact visuel ne se brisa pas pendant quelques minutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent mais sans baisser une seule fois le regard. Sasuke était comme envouté par les yeux du jinchuriki.

Lentement Naruto perdit son sourire puis commença à avancer doucement son visage vers celui de Sasuke qui ne bougea pas malgré l'envie qui ne cessait de grandir en lui. Il savait ce qu'allait faire Naruto mais il ne le repoussait pas, il le laissait avancer de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'il ne s'arrête à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Naruto sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier semblait hésitait. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Sasuke, étant à bout de patience, ne scelle leurs lèvres pour un baiser lent, maladroit. Naruto avait été surpris par l'initiative de Sasuke mais avait rapidement repris ses esprits et avait participé au baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné.

Sasuke ne savait plus où il en était. La raison se faisait lentement écraser par l'envie de continuer à gouter les lèvres du blond. Il ne pouvait plus le repousser maintenant, il s'en sentait incapable. Naruto, lui, continuait de l'embrasser avant de lécher la lèvre inférieur du brun. Ce dernier ne résista pas et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Pendant que sa langue rencontrait celle de Naruto, il sentit les mains du blond se posait sur son visage. L'une d'entre elles glissa contre sa nuque lui arrachant un petit gémissement au passage.

Finalement Naruto fut obligé de briser leur échange à cause du manque d'air. Il se recula légèrement, fixant les yeux de Sasuke qui se rouvrait lentement et dont les joues étaient devenues plus rouges qu'au début. Le brun regarda Naruto tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait laissé son meilleur ami l'embrassait. Ce n'était pas un accident comme la première fois, c'était voulu. Et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

« - Mitsuki je … , commença Naruto. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant qu'il était encore et toujours Mitsuki et que c'était surement pour cette raison qui l'avait embrassé. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse mais en entendant la voix de Naruto dire le prénom de sa sœur jumelle imaginaire, quelque chose lui faisait mal. Son cœur se serrait, il avait mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de réagir comme ça en plus ? Il recula un peu sous le regard peiné de Naruto avant qu'il ne sente un chakra ennemi. Il releva la tête et regarda autour d'eux avant de voir un bon groupe de bandits près de la porte principale de la salle.

Le chef des bandits hurla aux invités de ne rien tenter alors qu'il avouait qu'il en avait qu'après leur client et le Raikage. Cependant Sakura et Saï s'étaient mis entre les bandits et les invités qui reculaient de plus en plus. Leur client s'occupa de montrer une autre sortie à ses invités puis quitta la salle alors que le Raikage restait, prêt à intervenir. Sasuke grogna et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'arrêta, reprenant sa respiration tout en s'inclinant avant de dire :

« - Avec tout le respect que nous vous devons, Raikage-sama, je tiens à ce que vous quittiez la salle. Nous savons très bien votre potentiel au combat ainsi qu'un simple combat contre des bandits ne vous dérangera pas mais il serait mieux que vous protégiez votre village. Nous nous occupons de tout ! »

Face à son discours, le Raikage n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les laisser faire. Sasuke fut rassurer de voir qu'il n'allait pas devoir avoir recours à la manière forte pour le convaincre. Surtout qu'à l'instant présent il était dans un état de rage complet. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose le plus rapidement possible. Il se retourna vers les bandits qui ricanaient face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Même Naruto, Sakura et Saï ne comprenaient pas son geste.

« - Mitsuki, cria Sakura, Pourquoi as-tu fait … ,

- La ferme ! Lâcha-t-il la voix assez forte et froide, Laissez-moi faire !

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Sakura, intervenu Saï, Laissons faire Mitsuki. »

Sakura protesta un peu avant de suivre Saï pour s'avancer vers le fond de la salle. Seul Naruto n'avait encore rien dit par rapport à la demande de Sasuke. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et se fut Saï qui l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il ne soit pas mêlé au combat de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'était rapproché des bandits qui riaient toujours mais un peu plus fort.

« - Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, sale pimbêche ? Cria l'un des bandits.

- Tu ne pourras jamais nous battre à toi toute seule, continua un autre, un katana en main ce qui intéressa Sasuke.

- Tu ne feras pas le poids. À ta place j'aurais laissé mes amis ou le Raikage m'aidait, se moqua un dernier.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer un peu ? Vous me fatiguez, lâcha-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu cherches les ennuies, poupée, grogna le chef avant de hurler, Aller-y, tuer cette gamine. »

L'ordre donné les bandits se ruèrent sur Sasuke qui ne bougeait pas. Il attrapa cependant son kunai caché contre sa cuisse pour bloquer une attaque d'un des bandits ayant un katana. Il profita du moment d'inattention de son adversaire pour attraper son sabre, lui enlevait des mains et lui tranchait la gorge par la suite. Tous les bandits écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur mais certains continuèrent à attaquer. Sasuke soupira intérieurement avant de commencer à se battre sérieusement. Il reçut un coup de sabre dans le dos faisant croire aux bandits leur victoire. Mais son corps ne tomba même pas au sol qu'une épaisse fumée apparut et remplaça son corps par un bout de bois. Technique de substitution. L'étonnement de ses adversaires lui donna l'occasion de tuer un bon nombre de bandits avant qu'un ne l'attaque de front. Il eut un rictus, activa pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu une femme ses Sharingan et abattit son épée contre le torse de son attaquant, le tranchant sur le coup. L'instant d'après il enfonçait, sans s'être retourné, le katana dans le corps du bandit qui voulait lui porter un coup dans son dos. Ses mouvements étaient tous gracieux et il donnait l'impression que le combat l'ennuyait. Il continua à tuer les bandits qui continuaient de venir vers lui jusqu'à qu'il ne resta plus que le chef. Ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps devant la force qu'il possédait ce qui lui arracha un rictus. Il s'avança vers lui, lentement, pour lui donner encore plus de peur. Et une fois qu'il fut devant lui, il murmura :

« - Tu n'as pas de chance, je ne suis pas d'humeur a vouloir laisser quelqu'un en vie ce soir ! Et comme Kakashi-sensei nous a précisé qu'on faisait ce qu'on voulait en ce qui concerne le sort des bandits, je ne me retiens pas ! Maintenant tu vas regretter de m'avoir appelé « poupée » et surtout d'avoir provoqué une Uchiwa.

- Uchiwa, répéta-t-il totalement sous le choc comprenant à qui il avait à faire, Non attend … ,

- Trop tard, dit-il avant de planter son katana dans le cœur du bandit. »

Ce dernier mourut sur le coup, n'ayant pas le temps de hurler ou de ressentir la douleur. Sasuke retira le katana et le jeta au sol tout en soupirant de fatigue. La colère se dissipait. Il s'était bien défoulé. La raison pour laquelle il était en colère était parce qu'il avait laissé Naruto l'embrasser. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ce genre de sentiment. La haine et la vengeance étaient les deux seules choses qu'il acceptait. Il devait se venger et ne pas laisser ses sentiments l'envahir. Mais comment aurait-il pu rejeter Naruto ? Lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes il en avait voulu plus. Ce désir n'avait pas cessé de s'accroître au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Il inspira et souffla un bon coup, chassant rapidement ses pensées avant de se retourner. Au loin il pouvait voir les regards étonnés de Naruto et Sakura et le regard neutre mais dur de Saï. Il ne baissa pas le regard mais ne leur lança pas non plus un regard noir. Il les fixaient sans rien dire. Il savait qu'il avait exagéré mais il avait vraiment eu le besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose. Et si ça n'avait pas été les bandits, il s'en serait pris à eux. Il secoua la tête et finit par sortir de la salle pour se rendre dehors et prendre l'air. Il s'installa près de l'entrée et regarda le ciel étoilé. Quelque chose sur ses mains l'attira et il vit le sang des bandits qu'il avait tué. Tout en soupirant il se leva à nouveau et se dirigea vers la fontaine du jardin où il se lava rapidement les mains.

Le vent soufflait légèrement ce soir et les cheveux de Sasuke volaient un peu. Il enleva l'élastique et laissa retomber ses cheveux. Il posa son visage dans ses mains et soupira un bon coup. Il voulait que cette histoire se termine au plus vite. Il en avait marre de se faire passer pour Mitsuki. Surtout que maintenant il avait la désagréable impression que s'il avouait la vérité, Naruto et Sakura le prendraient mal. Il se retrouvait dans une impasse. Et il se reposa encore la même question : Pourquoi Itachi lui avait fait ça ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« - Mitsuki, murmura une voix devant lui. »

Il sursauta sans s'en rendre compte et releva la tête vers la personne devant lui. Il fut surpris de retrouver Naruto, à genoux en face de lui, près de lui. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Bordel, et dire que d'habitude il envoyait toujours bouler le blond. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas d'être Mitsuki. Il fixa les yeux azur de Naruto qui reflétaient du regret et de la tristesse. Il comprit rapidement à quoi pensait le blond et une vague de colère l'envahit. L'Uzumaki lui montrait qu'il regrettait de l'avoir embrassé. Ce qui s'était passé avec les bandits lui était sorti de l'esprit.

« - Naruto, dit-il d'un ton menaçant, Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé ?

- … ,

- Écoute-moi bien, Uzumaki ! Assume le fait que tu m'aies embrassé même si c'était qu'une envie passagère. Ne me prouve pas que tu regrettes chaque chose que tu fais et qui n'était pas censée arriver ! Grogna-t-il énervé, surprenant Naruto.

- Tu le voulais aussi que je t'embrasse ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

- Arrêtes de déliré, dobe, cria-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise, _**Putain qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?**_

- Je ne … Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé mais … j'ai l'impression que tu … m'en veux pour ça, tenta-t-il troublé n'ayant même pas relevé l'insulte que Sasuke avait utilisé.

- _**Non je t'en veux pas à toi mais à moi-même. J'aurais dû te repousser mais après tu aurais été surement blessé et … Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme conneries encore ?**_

- Mitsuki ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure que non. C'est même moi qui est commencé le baiser si on y réfléchit bien.

- On continuera à se parler comme avant, continua le blond nerveux.

- Oui, assura-t-il. »

Le sourire de Naruto revint se placer sur son visage et il prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire et se surprit à soupirer de soulagement et se détendre. Il changeait trop ces derniers temps. Quelques minutes passèrent avant de Naruto ne repense à ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle.

« - Tu ne penses pas que tu y es allé un peu fort avec les bandits, tout à l'heure ?

- Non, assura-t-il, Ils n'avaient pas qu'à être là et me traité de pimbêche.

- Je vois, dit-il sans retenir le rire qui le prenait.

- Naruto ne te moque pas, grogna-t-il.

- Désolé mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te battre sérieusement après quelques insultes. Tu m'étonneras toujours Mitsuki, avoua-t-il sans s'arrêter de rire. »

Sasuke se retira des bras du blond qui maintenant partait dans un fou rire, se tenant les côtes tellement il avait mal à force de rire. L'envie de le faire taire et d'arrêter de se moquer de lui l'envahit et il tourna deux secondes la tête vers la fontaine. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres et il reporta son attention vers Naruto, qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté.

« - Naruto, l'appela-t-il avec un ton qui montra à Naruto qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Oui ? Fit-il tout en relevant les yeux vers Sasuke avant de déglutir difficilement en voyant le sourire sadique qu'il avait.

- Arrêtes de rire, ordonna-t-il tout simplement.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Assura-t-il avant de se mettre à rire une nouvelle fois. »

Ce fut la fois de trop puisque Sasuke poussa Naruto pour qu'il tombe dans l'eau de la fontaine, la tête la première. Ce dernier cria de surprise avant d'entrer et de ressortir la tête de l'eau totalement médusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La tête qu'il avait fit partir Sasuke dans un fou rire. Il fallait bien qu'il rigole aussi d'un côté. Naruto se vengea rapidement et attrapa le bras fin de Sasuke et le fit plongé dans la fontaine sous le hurlement de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il lança un regard menaçant au blond alors que son maquillage coulait sur son visage, comme s'il venait de pleurer. Naruto avança ses mains et nettoya le visage de Sasuke tout en essayant de cacher son amusement. Ils finirent par sortir et essorèrent leurs vêtements. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement avant d'exploser de rire.

« - Rentrons, finit par dire Sasuke lorsqu'il eut enlevé l'eau dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, accepta Naruto en enlevant sa veste et sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu.

- _**Tu me fais quoi là, Usuratonkachi ? Un appel au viol ?**_

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mitsuki ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant face à Sasuke.

-_** Ne t'arrête pas sinon … Oh et puis merde.**_ »

Porter par l'envie, Sasuke s'avança encore plus près de Naruto et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de ce dernier. Il parut surpris mais bien rapidement il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de Sasuke et approfondit le baiser en ouvrant la bouche et en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant de se séparer, la respiration haletante. Sasuke se rendit compte directement de ce qu'il venait de faire et piqua un fard en un temps records.

« - Naruto je … ,

- On est quitte, murmura ce dernier contre ses lèvres tout en déposant un baiser chaste.

- Hn.

- On reste encore amis ! Assura le blond.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

- Aller vient, fit Naruto avec un sourire tout en lui attrapant la main. »

Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent dans la maison de leur client, toujours autant trempé et un peu gêné par rapport au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger une nouvelle fois. Sasuke fini par serrer en retour la main de son meilleur ami et se mit à la même hauteur que lui. Il sentit le regard de Naruto sur lui. Il lui fit un sourire qui lui fut rendu quelques secondes après. Cette soirée ne c'était pas si mal déroulé, non ?

* * *

Et voilà ^^

Alors ? Ça vous plaît encore ?

Bon on avance un peu plus dans la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto.

Naruto : On s'est embrassé deux fois !

Moi : Oui.

Naruto : Quand est-ce que je sais pour le fait que Sasuke est Mitsuki ?

Moi : Je pensais que tu avais oublié cette histoire ! Pas maintenant.

Naruto : J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Sasuke : Ça ne va plus dans le sens que j'imaginais.

Moi : Heureusement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurais imaginé autrement la fic avec ton idée.

Sasuke : Ton idée est pire que la mienne.

Moi : Ah bon ?

Sasuke : Hn.

Moi : D'accord. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. En espérant que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis à vendredi.

Review ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir. ^^

Voilà le chapitre 9, en espérant que ça vous plaira ;)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Brooklynn **: Pas encore pour la personne qui parle mais pour bientôt ;) Sinon oui, Sasuke et Naruto se rapprochent petit à petit. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023 **: Merci pour ta review. Ils se sont enfin embrassé mais ce n'est pas encore gagner pour la suite.

**Fan :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pris ta review mal. Je suis déjà contente que tu aimes cette fic et puis ne t'inquiète pas, une des deux propositions que tu me disais va bientôt se passer ;) Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Naruto et Sasuke finirent par revenir dans la salle où le bal s'était déroulé. Kakashi était également revenu et discutait avec Sakura et Saï. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux et le regard de Kakashi se porta directement sur Sasuke. Il pouvait y voir quelque chose d'accusateur mais c'était léger.

« - Mitsuki, commença-t-il.

- Ne me faite pas la morale, Kakashi-sensei. Je vous signale que c'est vous qui aviez dit qu'on faisait ce qu'on voulait pour le sort des bandits, rétorqua-t-il comprenant où leur sensei voulez en venir.

- Je sais. En tout cas, tu aurais pu laisser Naruto, Sakura et Saï t'aider, non ?

- _**J'avais besoin de me défouler.**_

- Tu as fait du bon travail et je suis content que tous les invités n'aient rien. Il faut s'occuper de sortir les corps des bandits et après on ira se reposer. On partira demain dans la matinée.

- Oui, acceptèrent-ils.

- Au fait, intervenu Sakura, Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez trempé ? »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avant de rire discrètement. Sakura ne comprenait toujours pas la situation et regarda alternativement Kakashi et Saï en espérant trouver une réponse.

« - En fait, cet abruti n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi alors je l'ai balancé dans la fontaine. Manque de chance, il m'a attrapé le bras et m'y a lancé également, expliqua sérieusement Sasuke. »

Sakura eut un sourire moqueur sur le visage et Sasuke comprit qu'elle allait surement se mettre également à rire. Comme dirait Shikamaru : Galère. Il souffla et passa sa main sur son visage pendant que Naruto le regardait amusé.

« - Une petite douche à dû te rafraichir les idées, Mitsuki ! Lâcha Kakashi.

- Hn. Bon on s'occupe des corps ?

- Oui. On va … ,

- Laissez faire les gardes, intervenu la voix de leur client derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent d'un geste commun vers leur client qui se trouvait avec le Raikage. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver et regardaient la salle pour mesurer les dégâts.

« - Merci pour votre aide ce soir, dit-il, Maintenant mes gardes s'en occuperont. Aller vous reposez ! »

Ils ne déclinèrent pas la proposition et quittèrent la salle après avoir salué leur client et le Raikage. Ils montèrent à l'étage et allèrent dans leur chambre. Mais avant que Sasuke n'est eu le temps de passer la porte, Kakashi l'arrêta et lui demanda à lui parler. Il annonça Sakura qu'il allait arriver et ferma la porte, se retrouvant seul avec leur sensei. Ce dernier s'éloigna un peu des chambres afin d'éviter que la conversation ne soit écoutée par Naruto ou Sakura. Ils savaient très bien que Saï se fichait de ce qu'il disait à l'instant.

« - Sasuke, j'espère que tu t'es bien défoulé ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il.

- C'était juste par curiosité, je ne vais pas te faire la morale alors que c'est moi qui est dit que tu faisais ce que tu veux.

- … ,

- Sinon, c'était à cause de ton baiser avec Naruto ?

- Comment … »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase en voyant l'appareil photo que Kakashi avait dans ses mains. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en comprenant que leur sensei avait dû prendre des photos de la soirée et surement du moment où Naruto et lui s'embrassaient. Il était réellement maudit.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous pris des photos ? Et comment avez-vous eu un appareil aujourd'hui ?

- Sakura est partie me l'acheter ce matin. Et si j'en ai pris c'est parce que je tenais à garder des souvenirs de Mitsuki, expliqua-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

- Vous vous moquez de moi là, grogna-t-il en tentant de reprendre l'appareil.

- Non, tu ne l'auras pas.

- … ,

- Alors c'était comment ?

- Mais vous avez fini avec vos questions, rétorqua-t-il en rougissant.

- Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais j'en voulais plus sauf … ,

- Sauf que quoi ?

- Sauf que ça ne sera pas possible. Naruto est mon meilleur ami et un jour je quitterai le village à nouveau, dit-il à voix basse.

- … ,

- Maintenant je peux aller me doucher et me coucher ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vas-y. À demain, Sasuke.

- À demain Kakashi-sensei. »

Sasuke regagna sa chambre sans relever la tête une seule fois. Il rentra dans la chambre et vit que Sakura prenait une douche. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvra pour s'assoir contre l'accoudoir. Il avait embrassé Naruto à deux reprises, que pouvait-il en déduire ? Que le blond lui plaisait et l'attirait ? Il se faisait des idées et puis Naruto s'intéressait plus à Mitsuki que lui. Après tout, la silhouette qu'il voyait c'était celle de Mitsuki, pas la sienne.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Naruto ? Murmura-t-il. »

La question resta sans réponse et il attendit patiemment que Sakura ne termine de prendre sa douche. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortait, habillée d'un pyjama. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui annonça que la salle de bain était libre. Sasuke ne se fit pas prié et prit son pyjama avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla, se démaquilla et enleva tous les accessoires qu'il avait.

Il se glissa sous la douche et l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, le détendant. Il repensa à la soirée puis à ce qu'avait décidé de faire Suigetsu. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il veut tant qu'ils ne restaient pas à Konoha. Mais est-ce que cet abruti l'avait vraiment écouté ? Surement sinon Kiba lui aurait dit s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'attraper le savon et de commencer à se laver.

Dix minutes plus tard, il quittait la salle d'eau, habillé d'un tee-shirt qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Il rangea la plupart de ses affaires et plia la robe. Dès qu'il eut tout terminé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de commencer à s'endormir, peu à peu. Sakura dormait déjà, la fatigue prenait le dessus.

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 9 h, l'équipe 7 et leur client quittèrent le village de Kumo. Sasuke et Naruto étaient devant, pendant que Kakashi restait aux côtés de leur client et que Sakura et Saï étaient derrière. Pendant plusieurs heures ils ne virent aucun attaquant. Personne ne les avait attaqué, ce qui intrigua Kakashi.

Mais il avait en quelque sorte crié trop tôt victoire. Une heure après qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger quelque chose, deux nukenins les attaquer devant et derrière eux. Sakura chargea ses poings de chakra pendant que Saï déroulait son rouleau pour dessiner des invocations. Naruto fit apparaître deux clones et Sasuke activa son Sharingan tout en prenant un kunai. Ils se ruèrent chacun sur un des nukenin et les attaquèrent rapidement. Naruto l'avait arrêté avec un Rasengan pendant que Sasuke avait utilisé le Chidori. Personne ne s'en étonna, après tout ils les avaient déjà mis au courant. De leur côté, Sakura avait assommé son adversaire avec un coup de poing dans le ventre et un coup de pied dans la tête, l'envoyant au sol. Saï s'en était occupé avec des lions dessinés et un coup dans la tête.

Ils les attachèrent contre un arbre et continuèrent leur route. Leur client sembla impressionné par leur force et les remercia.

« - Vous pourrez nous remercier lorsqu'on sera à Konoha, fit Kakashi.

- Je sais.

- Pour le moment, la voie est libre, annonça Naruto, Je ne sens aucun autre chakra dans les environs.

- Restez quand même sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais. »

Ils l'étaient et le restèrent pendant toute la journée et la nuit qui arrivait. Sasuke avait demandé à faire son tour de garde avant que Sakura ne le relai en pleine nuit. Ce fut pendant le jour qui suivait que les ennuis avaient réellement commencé. Ils avaient eu beaucoup plus d'attaque qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé mais ils les repoussèrent à chaque fois sans aucun problème. Mais les nukenins qui les attaquaient leurs donnaient de plus en plus de mal.

Un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un pont qui se trouvait près d'une chute d'eau, et les nukenins décidèrent de les attaquer à nouveau à cet endroit. Ils se mirent rapidement en position défensive.

« - Ils sont au moins une centaine, murmura Sakura tout en regardant du regard les environs.

- Il faut qu'ont les neutralisent tout en protégeant le client, ajouta Sasuke alors qu'il serait le kunai qu'il avait en main.

- Comment va-t-on faire ? Il faudrait coopérer et je suis sur qu'ils nous laisseront pas le temps de nous organisé comme il le faut, grogna Naruto.

- Ben, on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attaquer chacun de notre côté, fit remarqua Saï.

- C'est ça, affirma Sasuke en activant son Sharingan. »

Ils se regardèrent tous avant de se ruer vers leurs adversaires. Ils battirent facilement leurs ennemis mais plus ils en mettaient au tapis, plus des renforts arrivés. Sasuke se demandait s'ils allaient en voir la fin à un moment. Il continua à attaquer les bandits qui se précipitèrent vers lui et les tua avec un Chidori puissant. Naruto suivait du coin de l'œil le combat de Sasuke, regardant attentivement la façon que Mitsuki avait de combattre ses adversaires. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sasuke, enfin de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Mais à force de se focaliser sur Sasuke, il ne fit pas assez attention et faillit de peu, se prendre un coup de sabre en plein le torse. Il grogna et donna un coup de poing puissant à son attaquant qui lui avait déchiré un bout de sa veste. Il finit par se replonger dans son combat et invoqua plusieurs clones.

Sakura elle, commençait à fatiguer au bout de trente minutes. Certes elle avait été entrainer par Tsunade mais à force d'utiliser son chakra dans ses poings pour augmenter la force de ses coups, elle se fatiguait plus rapidement. À ce rythme-là, elle finirait par se faire blesser. Saï s'occupait de ses adversaires avec du taijutsu. Il invoquait de temps en temps des lions pour les attaquer. Il se battait normalement.

Une demi-heure passa encore et les bandits se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux, au grand soulagement du client de la team 7. Sakura et Saï s'étaient regroupé tous les deux pour s'occuper de leur partie de bandits ensemble. Sasuke et Naruto étaient entourés par les bandits qu'ils s'occupaient. Ils étaient dos à dos, et préparaient leurs attaques respectives. Lorsque le Chidori de Sasuke et le Rasengan de Naruto furent prêts, ces deux derniers se lancèrent un regard complice avant de se ruer vers les bandits. Ils les mirent chacun au tapis, sans aucune difficulté malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les bandits furent arrêtés et assommés au sol. Sasuke et Naruto purent enfin souffler un peu et voulurent aider Sakura et Saï mais quelque chose changea leur plan.

Un des bandits qu'ils pensaient hors-service, s'était relevé et s'était rué sur Sasuke, enfin Mitsuki. Il l'avait attrapé par la taille et avait sauté dans l'eau, en direction de la chute d'eau, entrainant Sasuke avec lui qui grogna d'énervement. Ils tombèrent sous les cris de Sakura, qui avait écarquillait les yeux de surpris tout comme Naruto. L'Uchiwa se débattit et tua le bandit d'un coup de kunai dans le torse. Il fut libéré mais il n'avait pas été rapide car il commençait à tomber dans le vide, emporte par la chute d'eau. Il eut l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter, le temps qu'il réalise qu'à cette hauteur, il allait surement perdre connaissance en arrivant en bas. Il ferma les yeux, nullement envahi par la peur, attendant juste ce qu'il allait arriver. Mais comme d'habitude, rien ne se passait comme il l'espérait.

« - Mitsuki, hurla une voix avant d'attraper le poignet de Sasuke. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Naruto, comme il l'avait deviné. Il constata que ce dernier était toujours aussi impulsif, voulant toujours le sauver, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'attendait à ce que sa chute s'arrête mais non. Il continuait de tomber dans le vide sauf que Naruto avait passé ses deux bras autour de lui, l'un sur sa taille et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Il ne put retenir la surprise qui s'installa sur son visage en sentant le corps du blond contre lui.

Rapidement, ils tombèrent dans l'eau et l'impact avec l'eau donna à Sasuke l'impression que quelqu'un venait de le frapper dans le dos. Sa respiration se coupa et il écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'eau s'infiltrer dans sa bouche lorsqu'il voulut crier. Bien vite, il tomba dans l'inconscience pendant que Naruto commençait à nager en direction de la surface, tenant toujours Sasuke contre lui. Le blond se dépêcha de remonter pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait vu que Sasuke avait perdu connaissance ce qui le pressa encore plus.

Il finit par remonter et une fois hors de l'eau il prit une grande inspiration. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le visage endormit de Sasuke. Il remarqua rapidement que ce dernier ne respirait plus, même pas un tout petit peu. La panique s'installa en lui et il regagna la terre ferme le plus rapidement possible. Une fois sur la terre ferme, même si les jambes de Sasuke trempaient encore dans l'eau, il commença à lui déchirer le haut qu'il portait dévoilant la protection de maille qu'il portait en dessous. Même si son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine et qu'il était gêné, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans cette situation. Il rapprocha son oreille de son sein gauche pour capter le moins battement mais rien. Il n'entendait rien même à son cou ou à son poignet, le cœur de Sasuke avait arrêté de battre. Il se redressa, prit une grande inspiration et se rapprocha de la bouche de Sasuke tout en lui pinçant le nez. Le bouche-à-bouche était sa seule solution sachant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir Sakura.

Pendant quelques minutes il alterna entre les massages et lui insufflait de l'air. Il n'arrivait pas à refaire partir le cœur de Sasuke. Le sentiment de peur de perdre Sasuke ne cessait pas d'accroître et les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, brouillant peu à peu sa vue. Il continua encore un peu avant de s'arrêter, les mains sur le ventre de Sasuke, et de serrer les poings de rage. Comment une simple chute avait pu faire ça ? Il avait pensé que Mitsuki avait une plus grande résistance aux coups.

« - Mi … Non, s'interrompit-il subitement, les yeux légèrement écarquillaient pendant que les larmes continuaient de couler, Non ! Sa … Sasu … ke. Sasuke, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! »

La peine et la douleur l'envahissait faisant faire tomber encore les larmes du blond sur son visage. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sanglotait. Merde, pensait-il avant qu'il ne se redresse, la rage remplaçant la peine et il recommença à nouveau d'essayer de faire rebattre le cœur de Sasuke. Dès sa première tentative, le cœur de Sasuke repartit et ce dernier se mit à cracher de l'eau tout en se tournant vers sa gauche. Naruto sursauta et resta quelques instants surpris, le temps que Sasuke crache toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

L'Uchiwa regardait le sol avec étonnement. Il avait vraiment senti que cette fois il allait y passer. L'eau qui rentrait dans ses poumons et son cœur qui avait commencé à battre de plus en plus faiblement. Le manque d'air avait fini par avoir raison de lui et il se voyait déjà mort. Et puis il y avait eu une voix. Une voix qui l'appelait, pas Mitsuki mais lui. Il l'avait ignoré au début et au bout de quelques réflexions, il avait finit par l'écouter. Et maintenant, il respirait, certes de grands bouffés d'air, et son cœur battait très vite. Il serra les poings sur le sol, cracha une dernière fois l'eau et tourna la tête vers la gauche, attirer par un mouvement. Il vit Naruto qui le regardait avec inquiétude, les larmes encore présentent sur ses joues ce qui surprit le brun. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto pleure pour lui. Et en plus il l'avait sauvé d'une noyade mortelle. Il se redressa, ses cheveux ébouriffés et totalement mouillés lui collaient sur le visage. Il écarta les mèches qui lui cachait la vue puis regarda Naruto.

« - Na … Naruto, tenta-t-il de dire avec une voix étouffeé.

- Mitsuki, répondit le blond, encore sous le choc pendant que Sasuke s'avançait lentement vers lui.

- Que … Que s'est-il … ,

- Passé ? Termina Naruto en voyant la difficulté qu'avait Sasuke pour parler.

- Hm.

- On est tombé dans l'eau et tu as fini inconsciente. Je t'ai ramené hors de l'eau et j'ai essayé de te réanimer … ton cœur avait cessé de battre ! Avoua-t-il alors que le rouge coloriait ses joues tellement il était gêné.

- _**Réanimer, d'accord ! Moyen pour le faire … Euh … Non, il n'a pas fait ça ?**_

- Mitsuki, ça va ?

- Hn, affirma-t-il un peu plus fort, sa voix reprenant du son, Mais comment as-tu fait pour me réanimer ?

- En te faisant du bouche-à-bouche, l'informa-t-il créant un silence par la suite.

- _**Il … Il l'a fait ! L'histoire du baiser n'était pas assez à mes yeux, il fallait que je me noie dans cette eau pour qu'il tente de me réanimer. Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis maudit jusqu'à la moelle. **_

- En tout cas, le principale, commença Naruto faiblement, c'est que tu sois en vie. J'ai eu peur que tu meurs.

- _**Ne dit pas ça, dobe. Même si avec mon apparence normale tu m'aurais sauvé, je ne sais pas si tu m'aurais dit ces mot-là avec le même ton. **_»

Sasuke resta silencieux alors qu'un air passait dans ses yeux. De la peine et la tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas comparer le fait que Naruto aurait développé plus d'énergie pour sauver Mitsuki que lui avec sa vraie apparence parce qu'en réalité, Sasuke savait parfaitement ce que le jinchuriki ferait vraiment pour lui. Il aurait fait la même chose. Mais c'était le ton qu'il avait employé pour dire ces deux phrases. Comme s'il tenait beaucoup à Mitsuki. Il découvrit quelque chose. Il était jaloux de l'attention que portait Naruto à Mitsuki alors que d'habitude il savait que lorsqu'ils parlaient des Uchiwa, c'était surtout de lui que Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi et Saï pensaient en premier. C'était carrément absurde. Être jaloux de sa jumelle imaginaire qui disparaîtrait lorsque Tsunade trouvait un moyen pour le délivrer de ce jutsu. Il n'avait pas a être jaloux d'une simple image.

« - Je me demandais, lâcha soudainement Naruto faisant sursauter discrètement Sasuke.

- Hn ?

- Comment ce fait-il que tu te sois évanouit peu de temps qu'on soit tombé dans l'eau ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant sérieusement.

- Je suppose que le combat contre les bandits m'a affaibli et quand on est tombé dans l'eau, la hauteur de la chute a rendu l'impact plus dur et c'était comme si on m'avait donné un coup dans le dos, expliqua-t-il, Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir crier et l'eau à commencer à rentrer dans ma bouche.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement, On va attendre un petit peu que tu reprennes tes esprits puis on ira rejoindre les autres. Je leur ai dit de continuer le chemin, on les rattraperai en cours de route.

- Hn. »

Sasuke souffla un bon coup, heureux d'être encore en vie même s'il le devait à Naruto. Quoique ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment que c'était le blond son sauveur. Bien sûr il fallait qu'il lui rembourse sa dette maintenant qu'il était sauve. Mais pour l'instant il se contenta de se laisser s'allonger pour pouvoir fermer quelques minutes les yeux. Il sentait toujours le regard de l'Uzumaki sur lui et au fond de lui, ça le gênait.

Mais Naruto finit par tourner la tête, portant son regard sur la rivière qui continuait son chemin. La cascade était haute et il savait que Sasuke avait raison en parlant de l'impact que pouvait avoir une telle chute. Il se leva mais ne resta pas longtemps debout. Il s'était levé pour se rapprocher un peu de Sasuke, juste au cas où. Il se doutait que le brun n'allait pas dormir et il allait attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour que Sasuke puisse se tenir debout ou marcher. Après ce qu'il venait de subir, il ne valait mieux qu'il ne force pas la dose. Sauf qu'ils devaient quand même se dépêcher. Il avait promis à Sakura, juste avant de sauter du haut de la cascade, qu'il ne serait pas long. Il souffla tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« - _**Dit moi, gamin,**_ fit une voix à l'intérieur de lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kyuubi ?_

- _**Tu sembles beaucoup y tenir à cette Uchiwa,**_ remarqua le démon avec un rire moqueur.

- _Et alors ?_ Répliqua Naruto.

- _**Oh rien de très important. Mais je pensais que c'était plutôt son frère jumeau qui t'intéressait à un tel point que tu veux à tout prix le ramener à Konoha.**_

- _Je n'oublie pas Sasuke ! Et puis … ,_

-_** … ,**_

-_ Mitsuki est sa sœur. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber comme ça sauf que … ,_

- _**Sauf que,**_ répéta le renard.

- _J'ai l'impression que Mitsuki et Sasuke seraient les mêmes personnes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kyuubi ?_ Demanda Naruto »

Mais le démon renard ne lui répondait plus, comme s'il tenait à garder quelque chose secret. Naruto soupira intérieurement face à l'attitude du renard. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre pourtant le blond était certain que Mitsuki était Sasuke mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Sauf certains petits moments. Serait-ce quand même assez pour prouver ce qu'il pensait ? Il se doutait que non. Au pire, il ferait comme s'il ne savait rien et laisserait les choses continuaient et évoluaient. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à trouver quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'il a raison.

« - Naruto, l'appela Sasuke tout en se redressant.

- Oui ?

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, annonça-t-il.

- Mais tu es sûr que tu peux te lever ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- On va voir, répondit l'Uchiwa tout en se levant. »

Sauf qu'une fois debout, Sasuke ressentit de violent vertige. Il allait tomber en avant mais Naruto eut le reflex de le retenir. Il ne dit rien et mit Sasuke sur son dos, tenant ses jambes pendant que le brun passait ses bras dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Sasuke n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sans rechigner.

Voulant éviter de perdre plus de temps, Naruto traversa la rivière et remonta la cascade pour continuer le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre. Il était sûr qu'ils pourraient rattraper le reste de l'équipe en suivant ce chemin-là. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke regardait Naruto silencieusement. Il le fixait sans raison.

« - Dit Naruto, commença-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout pour ramener Sasuke. Tu penses y arriver un jour ?

- Oui ! Assura-t-il avec un ton déterminé.

- Pourquoi es-tu autant obsédé par l'idée de le ramener au village. S'il voulait vraiment rentré, il t'aurait suivi à un moment, non ? Lâcha-t-il alors que Naruto s'arrêtait un petit peu.

- Mitsuki … Si je continue à partir à la recherche de Sasuke c'est parce que je suis sur que malgré le fait qu'il assure ne pas vouloir rentrer, il serait d'accord.

- … ,

- Ton abruti de frère est quelqu'un qui ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'arrivais à savoir ce qu'il avait à certains moments. J'arrive même à comprendre ces « hn » tellement j'ai eu l'habitude avant qu'il ne quitte le village.

- … ,

- Et puis, la vengeance n'est pas une bonne chose. S'il continue, il finira par tomber encore plus bas dans les ténèbres et si jamais ça arrive, je n'arriverai surement pas à la ramener à la raison.

- Au moins tu reconnais que tu pourrais échouer, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Oui.

- Naruto … Je ne sais pas … Mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu finiras par le ramener mais il faudra que tu sois vraiment patient et déterminer, avoua-t-il nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna Naruto tout en continuant son chemin.

- Sasuke sait surement la vérité par rapport au massacre. Et comme à chaque fois il rejette sa haine sur quelqu'un, je suis sur que s'il finit par réussir à tuer Danzo. Sa prochaine cible pourrait être le village. »

Un silence pesant s'installa où Sasuke n'entendait plus que les bruits des pas de Naruto sur le sol. Ce dernier fixait le chemin devant lui avec un air perdu. Il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Sasuke. Ce dernier avait quand même pratiquement avoué ce qu'il comptait faire. Et il savait que Naruto avait vu juste. Plus il continuerait dans sa quête de vengeance et plus il y avait de fortes chances qu'il tombe encore plus dans les ténèbres. Qu'importe au final, tant qu'il arrivait à laver l'honneur des Uchiwa et venger sa famille, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

« - Je ne laisserai pas faire !

- Hm ?

- Je ne laisserai pas Sasuke détruire le village, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Je l'arrêterai avant qu'il n'y touche.

-_** Ça m'étonnerai vraiment, dobe. Je veux venger ma famille et ce village mérite le même sort qu'ils ont eu.**_

- Je le ramènerai, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il.

- Qui te dit que je veux le revoir ?

- Une intuition, sourit-il. »

Sasuke soupira un petit coup avant de laisser ses paupières se fermait et de commencer à s'endormir sur le dos de Naruto. Il savait que son ami était quelqu'un de très persistant mais Naruto n'arriverait pas à le faire revenir à Konoha. Il ne reviendrait plus une fois qu'il serait redevenu Sasuke.

Naruto regarda le visage endormit de Mitsuki et sourit faiblement. Il resta un petit moment avant de lui murmurer :

« - Je te le promets, teme. Je te laisserai pas repartir de sitôt, qu'importe qui tu es ! »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous plaît encore ?

Sasuke : J'ai failli mourir !

Moi : Mais tu l'es pas.

Naruto : J'ai sauvé Sasuke ! Il me doit la vie !

Sasuke Kusanagi en main : Tu vas mourir !

Moi : Fais gaffe Sasuke, ça pourrait être pire la prochaine fois.

Sasuke : Hn, on verra ça !

Naruto : Euh ...

Moi : Merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à mardi prochain. Passer un bon week-end.

Review ?


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir tout le monde ! :)

Déjà le chapitre 10, ça va plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginée ! ^^

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Brooklynn **: Merci pour ta review. Le retour à Konoha sera dans ce chapitre ainsi qu'une discussion entre Sasuke et Kiba ;) Il fallait bien que Naruto s'en doute, non ? ^^

**Mangetsu 1023** : Contente que la façon dont je décris les sentiments te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai une idée pour le NaruSasu Day ! Donc si j'arrive à la finir à temps, elle sera posté le soir du 23. Merci pour ta review.

**Miss **: Merci pour ta review et d'avoir donné ton avis, ça me fait plaisir. Voilà la suite. ^^

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent lentement lorsqu'il sentit que la présence de Naruto avait disparu. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur que dégageait le corps du jinchuriki. Mais ce dernier le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Rapidement Sakura entra dans son champ de vision. La rose l'examinait. Naruto lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et elle avait été surprise mais contente que Naruto lui ait fait de la respiration artificielle alors qu'elle n'était pas là.

« - Ça va aller maintenant, assura-t-elle tout en vérifiant son état.

- … ,

- Naruto, tu as eu de bons réflexes, sourit-elle, Tu n'as rien d'autre Mitsuki.

- Hm.

- Essaye de te lever, ordonna-t-elle. »

Sasuke se redressa doucement avant de se lever. Lorsqu'il fut debout, aucun vertige ne le prit. Il se sentait mieux. Sakura se releva et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« - Tu as eu de la chance que Naruto est eut l'idée de te faire de la respiration artificielle. Il aurait pu paniquer, avoua-t-elle.

- Je sais, affirma-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il se le rappela.

- Maintenant que nous savons que Mitsuki est en parfaite santé, nous devons continuer notre chemin. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de Konoha, annonça Kakashi.

- Oui. »

Sasuke soupira silencieusement avant que son sac n'entre dans son champ de vision. C'était Saï qui lui tendait. Il l'attrapa et le remercia doucement, un petit peu surpris. Saï lui fit un sourire avant qu'il ne commence à suivre l'équipe. Sasuke ne tarda pas à se mettre à marcher. Il fut attendu par Naruto qui le regardait silencieusement. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire timidement même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il le rejoignit et ils continuèrent le chemin côte à côte.

Trois heures plus tard, ils arrivaient devant les portes de Konoha. Sasuke était en quelque sorte soulagé. Cette mission allait enfin prendre fin et il espérait que Tsunade avait commencé à trouver quelque chose pour son problème. Ils pénétrèrent dans le village et emmenèrent leur client dans le bureau de Tsunade. Cette dernière avait salué leur client puis lui expliquer qu'une maison avait été préparer. Ce fut Kakashi qui dû s'occuper de l'emmener dans la maison une fois que Tsunade l'avait informé que des anbus surveilleront sa maison. À présent, il ne restait plus que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Saï.

« - Je veux votre rapport dès demain, est-ce bien clair ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, affirmèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Parfait. Votre mission est terminée, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, annonça-t-elle. »

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Les quatre ninjas avaient salué le Gondaime puis s'était dirigés vers la porte. Sasuke était resté un petit peu en retrait et lorsqu'il allait fermer la porte derrière lui, il avait regardé Tsunade dans l'espérance d'avoir une réponse. Cette dernière avait juste hoché la tête en signe de négation. Il soupira intérieurement et quitta le bureau de Tsunade tout en suivant son équipe. Une fois dehors, il déclina l'invitation de Naruto qui voulait aller manger à Ichiraku pour la fin de la mission. Il avait alors expliqué qu'il tenait à se reposer à cause de la chute dans la cascade et ses amis avaient accepté son choix. Il prit le chemin opposé à celui de Naruto, Sakura et Saï tout en pensant à son lit. Il voulait vraiment dormir et se reposer. Qu'est-ce que cette mission avait été épuisante, du début jusqu'à la fin.

En l'espace d'une heure, il était parti faire ses courses et arrivait enfin devant l'entrée du quartier Uchiwa. Mais il ne put pénétrer à l'intérieur car une personne l'interpela. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se pointe maintenant, hein ?

« - Mitsuki-chan, chantonna à nouveau la personne avant de s'arrêter devant lui.

- Kiba, siffla-t-il dangereusement, Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

- De quoi tu parles Sasuke-chan ? Demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

- Tu cherches réellement les coups, toi, remarqua-t-il sombrement.

- Mais pas du tout, Sa … »

Un coup de poing l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase même si Sasuke se doutait qu'il allait dire « Sasu-chan ». C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait frappé. Il en avait marre de ses petits surnoms ridicules que Kiba prenait un malin plaisir à dire. Ce dernier se releva tout en se massant la tête. Il allait dire quelque chose à l'Uchiwa mais Kakashi arriva à cet instant, un peu surpris de les voir ensemble, tous les deux.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu parlais avec Kiba … ,

- Il sait, l'interrompit Sasuke en voyant que son sensei allait l'appeler Mitsuki.

- À cause de l'odeur, je suppose, fit le jounin.

- Oui, affirma Kiba.

- Je vois. Bon, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Comme ça était rapide, j'ai fait développer les photos que j'ai prises.

- Déjà ? S'horrifia Sasuke.

- Oui, la personne à qui j'ai donné l'appareil au village de Kumo a réussi à me sortir les cinq paquets en deux heures, annonça-t-il amusé.

- Vous en avez d'autres ? Répéta Sasuke, suspicieux.

- Oui, celles-là sont pour toi. Je tenais à ce que tu les ait en premier ! Naruto, Sakura et Saï auront les leurs dans quelques minutes, dès que je les aurais trouvés.

- Pourquoi moi ? Grogna-t-il en prenant les photos que lui tendait Kakashi.

- Comme ça, avoua-t-il avant de disparaître, laissant Sasuke et Kiba seul.

- Eh ben, si un jour je veux avoir mes photos rapidement, j'irai au même endroit que Kakashi-sensei, souffla-t-il, impressionné par la rapidité pour les avoirs.

- J'avoue que c'est rapide, murmura Sasuke.

- Sinon, c'est des photos concernant votre mission ? S'intéressa Kiba en arrachant les photos que tenait Sasuke enveloppé dans une enveloppe. »

Sasuke ne réagit pas sur le moment mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et tenta de reprendre les photos à Kiba. Si Kakashi avait dit la vérité le soir du bal, il y avait une photo de Naruto et lui en train de s'embrasser. Et là, c'était le truc qu'il ne voulait pas que Kiba découvre dans n'importe quelles conditions. S'il la voyait, il était sûr que l'Inuzuka allait rire pendant un moment.

Étant plus petit à cause de son apparence féminine, Kiba arriva à mettre les photos assez en hauteur pour que Sasuke ne les attrapes pas. Il commença à les regarder, voyant au début Naruto, Sakura et Saï habillé de leur tenue pour le bal. Puis il tomba sur celle de Sasuke, habillé de sa robe.

« - Eh mais elle te va super bien cette robe, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Rend-moi ces photos, Kiba ! Dit-il lentement avec une colère non dissimulée.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu as peur que je … »

Kiba venait de tomber sur la photo que Sasuke tenait absolument à éviter. L'Inuzuka resta quelques instants silencieux, fixant d'abord la photo puis Sasuke. Il fit plusieurs fois la même chose avant de s'arrêter sur le brun tout en fronçant les sourcils. L'Uchiwa savait ce que pensait Kiba. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Et quand il reprendrait ses esprits, il se mettrait à rire.

« - Sasuke, commença Kiba sérieusement.

- _**Ah, il ne rigole pas**_, pensa Sasuke avant d'ajouter à haute voix, Oui ?

- Tu as embrassé Naruto ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh … techniquement c'est moi qui est finit par l'embrasser mais à la base c'était lui qui s'était rapproché. »

Et une fois sa réponse donnée, Kiba explosa de rire au grand désespoir de Sasuke qui porta sa main à son front tout en soupirant de fatigue. Il profita également de cette occasion pour reprendre les photos et les rangeait dans le sac de ses courses. Il regarda Kiba, irrité, qui continuait à rire avant de lui crier :

« - Espèce d'abruti, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ou pas ?

- Oh la ! Du calme Sasuke, fit Kiba en commençant à s'arrêter de rire.

- Alors arrête de rire, grogna le brun.

- Désolé mais tu as embrassé Naruto, avoue que c'est quand même drôle, non ?

- En quoi ça peut être drôle ? C'était juste sur le coup !

- Je pencherai plutôt pour la réponse qui dirait que tu commences à l'aimer plus qu'un simple meilleur ami, affirma Kiba, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Tu m'énerves. En plus la mission a été fatigante alors n'en rajoute pas une couche, souffla-t-il.

- D'accord, j'arrête de te taquiner à ce sujet, promit-il.

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Tu aurais pu très bien attendre demain pour me dire quelque chose ou pour te moqueur de moi si jamais t'avais vu les photos grâce à Sakura, Naruto ou Saï, expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras une fois que le paquet de course était posé au sol.

- En fait, commença-t-il en passant sa main dans son cou et en tournant un peu la tête vers l'intérieure du quartier Uchiwa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer !

- Hn ?

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu poses tes affaires chez toi avant, proposa-t-il.

- D'accord. Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il tout en rentrant dans le quartier. »

Kiba suivit silencieusement Sasuke tout en regardant à un certain endroit en particulier du quartier. Sasuke réfléchissait à ce que Kiba avait à lui dire. Il laissa pour l'instant cette situation avant de laisser son regard se portait le quartier vide des Uchiwa. Il s'arrêta subitement avec une impression étrange. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le quartier. Et ça devait surement avoir un rapport avec ce que tenait à lui dire Kiba. Il regarda ce dernier du coin de l'œil avant de reprendre sa marche en direction de sa maison.

Une fois arrivé, Sasuke rentra, invita Kiba à rentrer également puis alla poser les courses à la cuisine et son sac dans sa chambre. Il passa dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Le reflet du miroir de la salle d'eau lui montrait la blancheur de sa peau. Il était vraiment fatigué à cause de cet incident. Son tee-shirt avait disparu, il ne restait que la protection. Sasuke se doutait que c'était Naruto le responsable pour son tee-shirt mais il s'en fichait. Il redescendit en bas, rejoignant Kiba qui l'attendait, assis sur le même fauteuil que la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

« - Alors, que voulais-tu me dire Kiba ? Demanda-t-il une fois devant lui.

- En fait, je t'ai en quelque sorte menti ! Avoua le brun nerveusement.

- À quel moment ? Fit-il, curieux.

- Lorsque je t'ai envoyé le message !

- Hein ? Lâcha-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Il se trouve que … ,

- Que nous ne sommes pas parti comme tu l'espérais, Sasuke-chan, termina une voix moqueuse derrière lui. »

Sasuke se figea sur place en reconnaissant la voix. Il fixa Kiba quelques instants pendant lesquels ce dernier était mal à l'aise. Et il finit par se retourner vers la personne qui avait parlé. Pourquoi rien ne se passait comme il l'espérait ?

« - Suigetsu, grogna-t-il alors que la colère l'envahissait, Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, répondit l'argenté en imitant Sasuke, Voilà ce que tu as dit et j'ai obéi. J'ai fait ce que je voulais.

- Sauf que tu savais que tu devais quitter Konoha dès que tu serais que je n'y étais pas, répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Je me suis dit que ça serait bien de rester ici le temps que tu retrouves ton apparence, expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras totalement indifférent à la colère de son chef, Je n'avais aucune envie de rester à l'Akatsuki tant que l'équipe ne serait pas au complet.

- Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Karin de rester ici ? Demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc qu'il était ici.

- Il se trouve que sur le chemin, elle a voulu s'arrêter à une source d'eau chaude. J'ai profité de ce moment-là pour écrire un mot de ta part disant que tu voulais que nous restions à Konoha lorsqu'on y serait.

- Enfoiré. Et ils y ont cru ? Juugo je ne m'inquiète pas mais Karin, c'est une autre paire de manches.

- Ouais mais j'ai quand même réussi, affirma-t-il fier d'avoir réussi son coup.

- Kiba, cria-t-il en se retournant vers le maître-chien, Ne me dit pas que Tsunade est d'accord qu'ils restent ici ?

- Eh ben si, avoua-t-il, C'est elle-même qui m'a dit de les emmener dans le quartier Uchiwa.

- Je vais la tuer, continua-t-il de crier en voulant quitter la maison mais un vertige le prit rapidement l'obligeant à se tenir à canapé du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Kiba. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenu et Sasuke commença à voir sa vue se brouiller. Il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose et se repose mais tant que le problème avec la team Taka ne serait pas réglé, il ne pourrait pas se reposer. Il s'assit difficilement sur le canapé, espérant que son vertige cesse ou ne se calme un peu. Les deux ninjas n'avaient pas cessé de le fixer, se demandant ce qu'il avait.

« - Kiba, donne-moi quelque chose à manger qui se trouve dans le paquet des courses, ordonna-t-il sentant la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac, Quant à toi Suigetsu, assieds-toi ! »

Les deux firent ce que Sasuke leur avait demandé. Suigetsu s'asseya en face de Sasuke pendant que Kiba partait dans la cuisine.

« - J'espère pour toi que l'idée de rester à Konoha ne t'est pas venu lorsque je t'ai dit que Kiba n'arrêté par de me narguer avec mon état, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais où vas-tu chercher ça, Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas du tout pour cette raison, nia l'homme requin.

- Suigetsu, grogna-t-il.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ! Karin ne va voir que du feu et Juugo n'y pensera pas.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, l'informa-t-il.

- Tsunade-sama est d'accord que ton équipe reste à Konoha et participe aux missions qu'elle leur donnera jusqu'à que tu retrouves ton apparence, avoua Kiba en lui ramenant de quoi manger et boire, Qu'est-ce que tu as Sasuke ?

- J'ai plus de force et je suis fatigué, répondit-il avant de manger un bout de ce que venait de lui ramener Kiba.

- Hein ? D'habitude tu n'es jamais fatigué, s'étonna Suigetsu.

- Il se trouve que j'ai failli mourir, lâcha-t-il après avoir bu de l'eau.

- Quoi ? Crièrent les deux ninjas en parfaite synchronisation.

- _**Et voilà, c'est reparti !**_

- Pourquoi ?

- Des nukenins nous ont attaqués, enfin voulait attaquer le client qu'on devait protéger. Et alors que je pensais avoir assommé tout les ninjas qui m'avaient attaqué, un des leurs s'est relevé et m'a envoyé avec lui dans l'eau. Je tiens à préciser qu'il y avait une cascade assez haute.

- Et ? L'interrogea Suigetsu.

- Je suis tombé et l'impact en rentrant dans l'eau m'a coupé le souffle et je me suis noyé. J'aurais pu mourir mais quelqu'un m'a sauvé.

- Qui ?

- Naruto, s'écria Kiba comme si c'était une évidence.

- Sérieusement ? Marmonna Suigetsu.

- Ouais.

- Et comment ?

- _**Alors là, vous pouvez crever pour que je vous le dis.**_

- Sasuke, insista l'argenté.

- Je vais me coucher. Je vous dis à demain. Je tiens à reparler de l'histoire de mon équipe avec vous deux et la veille Tsunade. Maintenant dehors ! »

Face au ton menaçant qu'avait pris Sasuke, Kiba et Suigetsu n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de sortir de chez l'Uchiwa puis du quartier. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Sasuke se dirigea machinalement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait retrouvé un peu de force avec ce que Kiba lui avait donné. Il arriva dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'endormant juste après sans prendre le temps de se mettre en pyjama.

Au même moment, Kiba et Suigetsu se séparèrent. Suigetsu était resté dans le quartier Uchiwa car Tsunade tenait à ce que l'équipe Taka y habite. Bien sur, elle avait interdit de prendre celle de Sasuke pour une raison qu'elle avait gardée secrète mais que Suigetsu connaissait. Karin avait un peu râlé mais avait quand même accepté.

Kiba de son côté marchait en direction de sa maison. Aujourd'hui il avait laissé Akamaru se reposait un peu. Il marcha tranquillement avant de croiser Naruto qui devait surement rentrer chez lui.

« - Salut Naruto, dit-il au loin.

- Oh salut Kiba. Ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui. J'ai vu Mitsuki au loin, elle avait l'air fatigué, lâcha-t-il.

- La mission l'a fatigué, répondit Naruto, En plus avec la chute qu'elle a faite dans la cascade, elle est fatiguée à coup sur.

- La chute ? Répéta-t-il comme s'il ignorait de quoi parlait Naruto.

- Elle est tombé dans l'eau à cause d'un ninja qui a voulu nous attaquer et tuer le client. Elle s'en est débarrassé mais elle n'a pas été assez rapide pour pouvoir sortir de l'eau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai sauté à sa poursuite et je l'ai rattrapé mais on est quand même tombé dans l'eau, du haut de la cascade. Lorsque je l'ai sorti de l'eau, elle ne respirait plus alors j'ai été obligé de lui faire un massage respiratoire.

- Tu veux dire lui insuffler de l'air avec la bouche et les massages qui suivent ? Tenta Kiba.

- Oui, affirma-t-il en rougissant.

- Sérieux ! Tu as vraiment fait ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oh ça va, ce n'est pas si surprenant ? Râla le blond.

- En tout cas, grâce à toi Mitsuki est encore vivante ! Tu peux être content, sourit-il. »

Naruto resta silencieux, repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Il avait encore la peur qu'il avait ressentit en lui. Depuis l'incident de la cascade, il avait peur de perdre Mitsuki à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il savait que cette dernière était très forte, elle leur avait prouvé pendant les combats contre les ninjas qui voulaient la mort de leur client. Mais au fond, quelque chose d'autre l'inquiéter.

« - Naruto, ça va ? Demanda soudainement Kiba, inquiet.

- Hein ? Euh … Oui, ça va ! La mission m'a aussi épuisé. On n'a pas arrêté de se battre aujourd'hui, répondit-il en riant nerveusement.

- Je vois.

- Sinon, dit moi Kiba !

- Oui ?

- Tu es proche de Mitsuki ? Lâcha-t-il d'un coup avec un ton sérieux.

- Non, affirma-t-il surpris de la question de son ami.

- Ah bon, murmura-t-il.

- … ,

- Autre chose.

- Quoi encore ? Marmonna le maître-chien.

- Lorsque tu lui as parlé la première fois, commença-t-il, Tu n'as pas eu l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu le faisais ?

- Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, c'est vrai que ça m'a donné cette impression, réfléchit Kiba.

- Merci Kiba, sourit Naruto, Au passage je pense que Sakura est parti voir Ino, tu pourrais la croiser en chemin. Bon, je vais te laisser ! À plus Kiba. »

Et il planta Kiba en pleine rue pour retourner chez lui. Il n'avait pas menti, il était vraiment fatigué. Même s'il avait le chakra de Kyuubi, il se fatiguait quand même. Et les combats de la journée l'avaient épuisé. Il arriva chez lui et se dirigea directement vers la salle d'eau. Il se faufila sous la douche et resta quelques minutes à penser.

S'il avait demandé ça à Kiba c'était parce qu'il essayait de savoir si les autres avaient ressenti la même chose que lui. Il était sûr que Mitsuki était Sasuke mais à chaque fois, lorsqu'il voyait ses amis lui parler de Mitsuki sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, il avait l'impression de se tromper. Et le pire était qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Mitsuki, elle était différente de Sasuke. Tellement différente qu'il se perdait dans ce qu'il pensait. Si jamais il avait raison, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire craquer Sasuke pour que le brun lui avoue la vérité. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais comment faire ?

« - _**Tu es un idiot**_, souffla Kyuubi.

- _Et si tu m'aidais à chercher, abruti de renard, _rétorqua Naruto en attrapant le savon.

- _**Non, c'est amusant de voir à quel point tu peux être idiot. Que tu cherches plus compliqué alors que c'est très simple.**_

- _Kyuubi_, l'interrompit Naruto, _Tu n'as pas une idée pour faire craquer directement Sasuke ?_

- _**Si ! Mais je ne te dirais rien, tu peux trouver tout seul.**_

- _Mais je ne sais pas comment faire._

- _**Alors tu es définitivement aveugle.**_ »

Ce fut sur cette phrase que Kyuubi s'arrêta, laissant encore Naruto dans une ignorance totale. Les discussions avec Kyuubi ne le menaient à rien. Le démon ne voulait pas l'aider. Il le laissait essayer de trouver tout seul. Il soupira se rinça rapidement et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha, s'habilla d'un caleçon et quitta la salle d'eau pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et enclencha son réveil avant que son regard ne dérape sur le cadre où la photo de la team 7 y était. Il fixa l'image quelques minutes avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'il ne s'allonge plus confortablement sur son lit.

« - J'arriverais toujours à savoir. »

Juste après, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Bon, ça avance de plus en plus. Et puis on apprend qui était la personne qui a parlé à Kiba.

Sasuke : Suigetsu que tu as fait resté à Konoha ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Moi : Pas du tout ! Tu es même mon personnage préféré avec Naruto.

Sasuke : Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as laissé Suigetsu et le reste de la team Taka au village ? Lui et Kiba vont me faire vivre un enfer.

Kiba et Suigetsu : Ah ça … ,

Moi : Ça c'est encore moi qui décide.

Kiba et Suigetsu : D'accord … ,

Moi : Mais bon, ils ne vont pas se gêner pour certaines choses, tu es prévenu Sasuke.

Sasuke me lançant un regard meurtrier, Kusanagi en main : Ils n'auront même pas le temps.

Naruto : Attends Sasuke, j'aimerais bien savoir la suite moi !

Sasuke : … ,

Moi : Tu me sauve la vie, tu le sais là ?

Naruto : Ben je veux savoir la suite !

Moi : D'accord. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à vendredi prochain.

Review ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Voilà le chapitre 11 de cette fic et le rang passe au M pour le début. ;)

Je ne le dirais pas assez je pense mais je remercie tous ceux qui continuent de lire ma fic et la commentent ainsi que ceux qui la mettent en favoris ou en alerte. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'aide à avancer.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangetsu 1023** : Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que c'est bien écrit. Suigetsu aura sûrement vu les photos à cause de Kiba, ça c'est sur ! ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 11

La nuit était bien entamée et Sasuke, toujours sous l'apparence de Mitsuki, continuait de dormir sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. La fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement sans un bruit ce qui permit à l'Uchiwa de continuer de dormir. L'intrus sourit quelques instants, fier de ne pas avoir fait de bruit qui aurait pu réveiller le brun. Il sauta de son perchoir avec une grasse féline et ferma la fenêtre. La lumière de la lune passait à travers la fenêtre et éclairer un peu la chambre, évitant à l'inconnu de se prendre un meuble pendant sa marche. Il commença à s'avancer lentement jusqu'au lit, où était allongé Sasuke, puis rapprocha son visage de celui du brun. Il sentit la respiration calme et endormit de l'Uchiwa ce qui le fit sourire. Il continua son chemin puis posa lentement et doucement ses lèvres contre celles du brun.

Aucune réaction.

Après tout, l'inconnu s'y attendait. Il sourit contre le visage du brun et continua d'embrasser pendant un petit moment l'Uchiwa. Il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres et finalement l'endormit répondit inconsciemment au baiser. Cela plut à l'inconnu et au bout d'une minute, il délaissa la bouche du brun pour commencer à embrasser la mâchoire de ce dernier tout en descendant dans le cou. Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. L'inconnu continua son petit manège en déposant plusieurs baisers sur la peau pale du brun. Il descendit un peu du côté droit du cou de Sasuke puis suça la peau à cet endroit faisant soupirer sa victime.

Un sourire mesquin apparut cette fois sur son visage et il passa ses mains sous le long tee-shirt noir que portait le brun pour dormir. Il sentit le corps de ce dernier frissonné et les sourcils se froncèrent une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la droite. Il glissa lentement ses mains caressant le ventre de Sasuke avant d'atteindre sa poitrine. Il remonta le tee-shirt un peu haut que la poitrine dévoilant le corps de Sasuke pratiquement nu si le brun ne portait pas un sous-vêtement. L'absence du tee-shirt sur son corps fit frissonner Sasuke qui trembla légèrement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'intrus pour rapprocher sa bouche du ventre et de recommencer ses baisers. Il remonta, léchant au passage quelques passerelles de peau laissant une trace humide derrière lui. Il finit par déposer ses lèvres sur un des seins de Sasuke lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il attrapa un des tétons devant lui pendant que sa main glissait lentement, frôlant des doigts la peau, un peu plus bas.

Il continua son petit manège, faisant gémir doucement l'Uchiwa qui dormait toujours mais qui bougeait un peu plus qu'avant. La confiance l'envahit et ses doigts touchèrent enfin l'endroit qu'il avait atteint depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il les bougea légèrement contre le tissu du sous-vêtement. Le plaisir commença à monter en Sasuke qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger et gémissait. L'inconnu arrêta de titiller les seins de Sasuke et remonta son visage vers celui du brun sans arrêter ses frottements sur le tissu. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et cette fois-ci Sasuke se mit à répondre au baiser avec envie. Lorsque le baiser fut briser, l'intrus sut que le dernier des Uchiwa était réveillé.

« - Sasuke, susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, Réveille toi.

- Hn, fit ce dernier dans un soupir de plaisir tout en ouvrant lentement les yeux, Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

- Eh ben, Sasuke ! Tu ne devrais pas être aussi surpris ! Tu savais que je m'en doutais. Surtout que je t'ai appelé « Sasuke » lorsque j'ai essayé de te réanimer.

- Na … Naruto, s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, A … Arrête tout de suite !

- Et pourquoi ? Lâcha Naruto avec un ton moqueur.

- Naruto, gémit-il lorsque Naruto posa ses doigts contre son sexe.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il, Je sais que tu es Mitsuki. »

Boum.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il était habillé de ses vêtements normaux, s'étant endormi sans se changer. Sa respiration était saccadée, encore sous le choc du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il finit par remarquer que le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

Il s'asseya sur le sol, sortant peu à peu de son choc, puis se leva tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira un bon coup. Il venait de rêver que Naruto rentrait chez lui et la situation avait rapidement évolué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour rêver de ça ? Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était déjà sorti et habillé. Il portait pratiquement la même tenue que d'habitude, seul le haut avait changé de couleur passant du bleu au noir. Il avait toujours en tête le rêve de cette nuit. Les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient présentes depuis un moment. Il redoutait de se retrouver face au blond tellement son rêve l'avait troublé. Mais ce qui ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Naruto ? N'importe quelle autre personne aurait pu s'y trouver mais il fallait qu'il tombe sur le blond. Il descendit l'escalier puis alla manger quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner.

Peu après avoir mangé, il décida de se rendre rapidement chez le Gondaime. Il devait avoir une petite discussion avec Tsunade à propos de son équipe. Ce fut sur un pas rapide qu'il quitta sa maison et se dirigea vers la sortie du quartier. Mais alors qu'il commençait à voir la sortie, il fut arrêter par une présence derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et se retourna d'un geste rapide pour découvrir Karin devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et la toisa d'un regard sombre tellement il n'était pas d'humeur depuis son réveil. La rousse le fixa et le détailla du regard. Elle avait une drôle d'impression en le voyant.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton hautain.

- En quoi ça peut t'aider ?

- Réponds ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu ressembles à Sasuke-kun, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis sa sœur jumelle, avoua-t-il tout en lâchant un soupire.

- Sa sœur jumelle ? Répéta la rousse incrédule, C'est impossible, Sasuke-kun n'a pas de sœur jumelle, je le serai sinon.

- Parce que tu penses savoir tout de sa vie, hein ? S'exclama-t-il, un éclair de colère dans le ton qu'il avait utilisé.

- … ,

- Mais d'un côté ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne saches pas qui je suis. Sasuke lui-même l'ignore.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Itachi ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne de moi. J'ai vécu avec mon frère Itachi loin de Konoha depuis le massacre. À partir de ce jour-là, tout le monde m'a oublié.

- Que fais-tu à Konoha si tu vivais avec ton frère Itachi ? Tu ne faisais pas partit de l'Akatsuki ?

- Oh non, répondit-il, Et puis si je suis revenue ici, c'est parce que Itachi est mort.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Mitsuki. Tu m'excuses mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. Salut. »

Et il quitta le quartier sous le regard étonné de Karin qui n'en revenait toujours pas que Sasuke est une sœur jumelle. Elle laissa échapper un grognement tout en regardant la silhouette de Mitsuki disparaître. Sasuke, lui, souffla un bon coup. Sa colère diminuait d'un cran. Karin l'avait énervé avec son air hautain. Mais il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu son chakra. Suigetsu avait eu raison, son chakra avait changé avec sa transformation. Il en était soulagé.

« - Sasuke, fit la voix d'une personne qui se faufila derrière son dos.

- Suigetsu, soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua l'homme requin, C'est Karin qui t'a énervé à ce point ou quoi ? D'habitude tu es toujours calme.

- _**C'est parce que à ce moment-là, je ne montre pas mes émotions comme maintenant. En étant Mitsuki, je peux m'exprimer un peu plus que par rapport à quand j'étais Sasuke.**_

- Sasuke ?

- C'est rien, affirma-t-il, J'ai juste fait un rêve.

- Je vois.

- Tu tombes bien, je vais voir la veille et tu viens avec moi puisque c'est toi qui as tout manigancé.

- Comme tu veux, accepta l'argenté, Sinon j'ai bien aimé comment tu as envoyé boulé Karin. »

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Sasuke. Il était d'accord avec Suigetsu. Les deux membres de l'équipe Taka se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Cinq minutes plus tard, Sasuke frappait à la porte du bureau de l'Hogake avant de rentrer. Et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils remarquèrent que Tsunade dormait encore sur son bureau.

« - Euh … C'est normal que l'Hokage dorme encore maintenant ? Demanda Suigetsu, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- Tsunade-sama, fit Sasuke en posant sa main violemment sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Tsunade qui se réveiller.

- On vous a jamais dit de frapper avant de rentrer ? Cria cette dernière en se redressant.

- C'est ce qu'on a fait et c'est vous qui dormiez, rétorqua Suigetsu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de si bon matin ? Grogna-t-elle avant de comprendre, Non pas la peine, j'ai compris. Sasuke, tu es venu parce que tu as appris que ton équipe était à Konoha, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'accepte qu'ils restent ici, continua-t-elle amusé.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas de votre part, Tsunade-sama, l'informa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- En réalité, c'est Suigetsu qui a demandé à rester ici le temps que tu retrouves ton apparence normale. Il m'a donné sa parole qu'il restera sage jusqu'à que tout redevienne comme avant.

- … ,

- Et puis, de toute façon, nous n'avons plus le choix !

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tous les ninjas de la même promotion que toi les ont vu et sont venu me demander pourquoi ils étaient ici. Bien sur, ils se doutaient qu'ils étaient de ton équipe.

- Et que vous leur avez-vous dit ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Que tu avais disparu et que peut-être tu serais mort. »

Le regard de Sasuke se fit plus dur. Il était vrai qu'ils pouvaient faire croire à sa mort le temps qu'il redevienne un homme. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Non, il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas le problème. C'était Naruto le problème. Il n'allait pas y croire une seule seconde et il serait capable de faire le lien entre l'apparition de Mitsuki et sa disparition. Et comme l'avait dit Kiba, après Shikamaru, c'était Naruto qui pouvait comprendre qui il était.

« - Est-ce que tout le monde y croit ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- On va dire oui, répondit-elle.

- En tout cas, pour le moment, intervenu Suigetsu, Il y a en certains qui nous regardent méchamment. Ils ne nous font pas confiance.

- Et comment veux-tu qu'ils le fassent sachant qu'on est des nukenins, ironisa Sasuke.

- Tu marques un point, sourit l'argenté.

- Tu sais toute l'histoire maintenant, lâcha Tsunade, En ce qui concerne les recherches sur le jutsu … ,

- Oui ? Fit Sasuke intéressé.

- J'avance, petit à petit, mais je ne peux pas t'affirmer que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour te rendre ton apparence normale.

- Je vois, soupira-t-il.

- Au fait, Sasuke.

- Hn ?

- Tu as failli mourir d'une noyade ? Dit-elle suspicieuse.

- Oui, affirma-t-il sachant très bien qu'elle devait avoir eu un rapport de la mission.

- Et ta douleur est revenue depuis la dernière fois avant que tu ne partes en mission ?

- Lors de la première nuit. C'était plus fort que la fois précédente.

- Il va falloir que je te fasse repasser des tests à nouveau pour vérifier certaines choses, expliqua-t-elle soucieuse.

- Je comprends. Bon, je vais y aller. Au revoir, Tsunade-sama. »

Sasuke s'inclina puis quitta le bureau rapidement, sous le regard étonné de Suigetsu qui regarda Tsunade avec un air interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Suigetsu salua l'Hokage puis quitta le bureau à son tour. Il ne se mit pas à la poursuite de Sasuke car il savait que cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

Sasuke sautait de toits en toits en direction d'un endroit bien précis. L'appartement de Naruto. Il voulait lui parler lui-même de ce qu'avait inventé Tsunade. Peut-être en même temps pourrait-il comprendre pourquoi Naruto l'avait appelé Sasuke lorsqu'il essayait de le réanimer ? Car il s'en souvenait. La voix qui l'avait appelé pendant le moment où il était inconscient, c'était celle du blond. Et il l'avait appelé Sasuke. De quoi se posait des questions sur ce que savait le blond. Il espérait quand même que l'Uzumaki ne l'avait pas découvert sinon il sentait qu'ils allaient avoir une longue discussion.

Il finit par arriver à l'immeuble de Naruto. Il monta rapidement et frappa quelques coups à la porte de l'appartement du blond. Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à se montrer, il était encore tôt. Et Naruto était surement encore en train de dormir. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne tape une nouvelle fois contre la porte. Cette fois-ci, il entendit une phrase qu'il n'arriva pas à comprendre puis le bruit de la serrure. Deux secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un blond en caleçon, à moitié réveillé et qui se frottait un de ses yeux fermés tout en le saluant d'une voix endormit. Juste après il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit à qui il parlait. Des rougeurs sur ses joues apparurent rapidement et il se figea sur place.

Sasuke n'en ramenait pas large. Il s'était également figé sur place en voyant son meilleur ami torse nu. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, son cœur avait décidé de s'accélérer violemment et qu'il trouvait le blond attirant, beau. Ses joues furent aussi coloriées de rouge. Il fallait que Naruto s'habille sinon il allait encore laisser ses envies prendre le dessus et ça finirait mal, très mal. La dernière fois il l'avait embrassé et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer ? Surtout après le rêve qu'il avait fait.

« - Euh, commença Naruto tout gêné, Bonjour Mitsuki. Entre, je vais m'habiller. »

Et juste après le blond disparut dans la salle de bain de son appartement pour aller s'habiller convenablement. Sasuke resta quelques instants, encore en train de se convaincre de se calmer, devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, soupira un bon coup puis rentra à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus revenu ici. Plus de trois ans. Le temps passait trop vite et ça l'avait manqué. Il secoua la tête, chassant rapidement ses pensées et tout ce à quoi il pensait depuis son réveil. Il était venu ici pour parler avec Naruto. Et le dit Naruto avait eu envie de le titiller en ouvrant la porte torse nue. Il cherchait vraiment à se faire violer sur place ou se fichait-il totalement d'être torse nu devant n'importe quelle personne qui viendrait le voir ? Dernière solution, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à être réveillé à cette heure-ci, c'est-à-dire six heures du matin. La dernière solution était plus probable que les deux premières et Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû attendre un petit peu. D'un côté il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le laisserait dormir tranquillement alors qu'à cause de tous ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il venait de faire un rêve totalement surprenant à ses yeux.

« - Fais chier, murmura-t-il tout en regardant par la fenêtre, attendant Naruto.

- Mitsuki, l'appela ce dernier, une fois dans le salon. »

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête vers son meilleur ami qui était maintenant habillé d'un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes, et d'un pantalon. Il se retourna entièrement vers lui et le salua doucement.

« - Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si bonne heure, expliqua Naruto en riant nerveusement.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu dormais encore, souffla-t-il.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu sois debout à cette heure ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Ça m'arrive. Je me suis toujours levé très tôt, mentit-il.

- D'accord. Sinon, pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

- J'ai appris que l'équipe de Sasuke était au village, lâcha-t-il d'un coup avant d'ajouter, Et que Sasuke aurait disparu de la circulation et pourrait être mort. »

Il remarqua rapidement le changement chez le jinchuriki. Ce dernier s'était figé et avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise avant qu'ils ne redeviennent normaux et qu'ils reflètent que de l'interrogation. Il comprit que le blond ne le croyait pas et qu'il ne le ferait surement jamais.

« - Sasuke ne peut pas être mort, assura Naruto d'un ton catégorique.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire à ce point qu'il peut être vivant ? Son équipe est à Konoha, Tsunade-sama me l'a dit.

- Et alors ? Ils sont peut-être ici sous ordres de Sasuke ! Rétorqua-t-il toujours persuadé que Sasuke mentait.

- _**Magnifique il a compris ce qu'a fait Suigetsu puisque je n'ai jamais donné les ordres à l'équipe de rester à Konoha. Il n'est pas si abruti que je ne le pensais.**_

- Mitsuki ?

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que Sasuke pourrait être mort, hein ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'y crois ? Contra le blond en croisant les bras.

- … ,

- Tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé son corps, je n'y croirais pas ! Assura-t-il avec un ton déterminé.

- Tout ça parce que tu veux le ramener, c'est ça ?

- … ,

- Naruto, il faut te rendre à l'évidence … ,

- Je te ramènerai, teme ! Cria-t-il.

- Et moi je te dis que tu n'y arriveras pas, dobe Je ne veux que me venger de ce que ce putain de village à fait a mon frère et à mon clan, explosa-t-il ne se rendant pas compte de la tournure de la discussion.

- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

- Parce que j'ai … , commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre subitement et de comprendre ce qui se passait, _**Non … Il … Il n'a pas réussit à …**_ ,

- Sasuke, soupira-t-il en s'avançant, J'ai compris.

- Reste où tu es, Usuratonkachi, cracha-t-il énervé de s'être vendu si facilement.

- Et pourquoi teme, répliqua le jinchuriki.

- Putain, murmura-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement de Naruto sans que ce dernier n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit. »

Naruto regarda quelques instants l'endroit où était Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings de rage. Maintenant il était vraiment sûr. Mitsuki était bien Sasuke. Mais pourquoi ce dernier était revenu à Konoha sous la forme d'une femme ?

« - _**Alors tu as enfin trouvé un moyen de le faire craquer,**_ se moqua Kyuubi.

- _J'y ai passé la nuit et j'aurais pu dormir plus longtemps si tu m'avais aidé,_ rétorqua-t-il avec un ton accusateur.

- _**Le principale est que tu sais enfin la vérité.**_

- _J'avais des doutes depuis le début. C'était trop bizarre et puis il y a certaines choses que Sasuke ne peut pas cacher._

- _**Pourtant, tout le monde n'y voit que du feu,**_ constata le renard.

- _Où veux-tu en venir ?_

- _**Tu es peut-être le seul à t'en rendre compte parce que tu es très proches de lui, beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le pense.**_

- _… ,_

- _**Bon, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu comptes aller le dire à ta coéquipière ou tu gardes le secret ?**_

- _Je ne le dirai pas tant que je ne serai pas pourquoi il s'amuse à se déguiser en fille. _»

Sasuke continuait de marcher d'un pas rageur à travers les rues de Konoha. Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire avoir par Naruto en beauté. Il l'avait poussé à avouer lui-même la vérité. Le pire c'est qu'il s'en doutait. Il savait que le blond devait avoir des doutes. Mais pourquoi avait-il craqué d'un coup ?

« - Mitsuki, l'appela une voix féminine devant lui.

- Bonjour Sakura, répondit-il en relevant la tête, regardant Sakura.

- Tu es bien matinale, sourit-elle.

- Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il avec un air fatigué.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- _**J'en ai marre, voilà ce qu'il y a.**_

- … ,

- Rien, ça va aller, la rassura-t-il.

- Ça te dit un petit entrainement ? En plus on ne sera pas seul.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Viens, j'allais justement me rendre à l'endroit prévu. »

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis suivit la rose jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement qu'elle avait choisi. C'était le même depuis le début de la team 7. Mais lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il n'y avait personne.

« - C'est bizarre, fit Sakura en regardant autour d'elle, Je pensais pourtant qu'avec l'ordre de Tsunade-sama ils seraient à l'heure.

- Quel ordre ? Demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

- Ben en fait l'entrainement est un ordre de Tsunade-sama avec Naruto, Saï et bien sûr toi. Elle veut que je teste certaines personnes.

- _**Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas eux. **_

- Où peuvent-ils être ? Se demanda-t-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils. »

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Sasuke vers l'arrière et il esquiva de justesse le coup qui venait dans sa direction. Sakura se retourna vers lui mais fut aussi attirée vers quelque chose. Elle esquiva elle aussi le coup puis chargea son poing de chakra avant d'essayer de toucher la personne qui l'attaquer mais elle toucha le sol, qui se fissura à cause du coup. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul. Maintenant qu'il savait de quoi était capable la rose, il voulait éviter de la mettre en colère. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Il finit par se concentrer sur le combat et attaqua d'un coup de pied la personne. Ce dernier ne vit pas le coup et se le prit de plein fouet l'envoyant contre l'un des poteaux alors que l'adversaire de Sakura arrivait elle aussi contre un des poteaux. Quelques secondes passèrent où Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard complice.

« - Alors, fit-il.

- Il s'agit de l'équipe de Sasuke qui est arrivé à Konoha lorsque nous étions en mission, expliqua-t-elle, Mais c'est bizarre … ,

- Quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Sasuke.

- Vous n'étiez pas trois ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aux membres de l'équipe Taka, Vous pouvez répondre, Suigetsu, Karin ?

- Juugo ne va pas tarder, répondit Suigetsu, un sourire amusé sur le visage tout en se relevant.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit elle qui doit nous faire passer les tests ? Se plaina Karin en se relevant, remettant au passage ses lunettes correctement.

- Je ne suis pas seule, rectifia Sakura avec un regard mauvais, Naruto et Saï ne devraient pas tarder, le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

- On n'est pas prêt de commencer alors, souffla Sasuke tout en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Mitsuki ? Le questionna Sakura.

- Ben s'ils ne sont pas chez eux et qu'on ignore où il se trouve, ça va pas être facile de les retrouver, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- C'est vrai.

- On peut commencer tous les quatre, le temps que Juugo et vos amis n'arrivent, proposa Suigetsu.

- On peut faire ça ! Accepta Sakura. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Ça vous plaît toujours ?

Karin, pleurant : Sasuke-kun est méchant avec moi.

Suigetsu, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres : C'est pas un drame.

Karin : Attends deux minutes, enfoiré.

Moi, tournant la tête vers les deux ninjas qui quittaient la pièce : Je pense qu'on va les laisser se disputaient en silence. Oï Sasuke, Naruto, ça va ?

Naruto un grand sourire aux lèvres : Je sais enfin la vérité et j'ai réussi à faire craquer Sasuke.

Moi : Je me serais douté que ça te plairait.

Sasuke se rapprochant de moi, me lançant un regard meurtrier : Là je sature, tu vas pas m'échapper !

Moi : Bon, je pense que Naru ne pourra pas t'empêcher de me tuer donc … Tu souhaites réellement rester une fille ? Si tu me tues, plus d'espoir de … ,

Sasuke se retourne et s'éloigne : … m'énerve … la tuer … l'écorcher lorsque ce se sera fini … ,

Moi faisant les gros yeux : … ,

Naruto : Il va vraiment te tuer un jour !

Moi : J'ai survécu à l'autre psychopathe de Law alors c'est pas Sasuke qui va me tuer. Tant que je lui donne un beau petit lemon où il est au-dessus, ça ira.

Naruto : Sauf que bientôt, il y a le NaruSasu Day, non ?

Sasuke se retournant, ayant entendu la conversation : J'ai cru mal entendre !

Moi, chuchotant tout en jetant un regard meurtrier à Naruto : Naruto tu te tais sinon je peux te jurer que tu dis adieu à ce One-Shot pour le NaruSasu Day même s'il est bientôt terminé.

Naruto : D'accord … ,

Moi : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît encore. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à mardi. À bientôt.

Review ?


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour ! ^^

On est enfin mardi et voilà le chapitre 12 que vous attendiez !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Brooklynn** : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ai pas pu mettre de review avant. ^^ Pour le précédent chapitre, je me doute qu'il était un peu plat mais c'était le retour à Konoha, je ne pouvais pas directement faire avancer les choses sinon ça irait trop vite. :) Pour le chapitre 11, je suis contente que le début t'ait plu et il est vrai que Naruto a rapidement fait craquer Sasuke. Je pense qu'il était enfin temps que Naruto sache la vérité. ^^ Pour le fait que Sasuke redevienne un homme, tu verras par toi-même, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ;) Et oui c'est un SasuNaru donc Sasuke sera au-dessus mais il peut arriver autre chose entre-temps. :D Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Il fallait bien que j'arrête le rêve de Sasuke même si c'est frustrant, je le reconnais. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Naruto et Saï arrivèrent au terrain d'entrainement au moment où Sasuke s'était retrouvé assis sur Suigetsu, le kunai sur la gorge de l'argenté et que Sakura était face à Karin le poing chargé de chakra pendant que la rouge était à terre. Les quatre ninjas avaient tourné leur tête vers eux, figé dans leurs mouvements.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Osa demanda Naruto.

- On teste leur niveau, répondit Sakura en desserrant les poings.

- Désolé du retard, lâcha Saï, Mais Naruto a été dur à trouver.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On va pouvoir continuer l'entrainement ensemble, expliqua Sakura en proposant à Karin de l'aider à se relever ce que cette dernière refusa.

- Oui, accepta Saï pendant que Naruto restait silencieux, fixant un endroit. »

Les yeux bleu azur de Naruto s'étaient arrêté sur la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Sasuke était assis sur Suigetsu, qui était sur le dos et le fixait avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé. Les deux semblaient être en pleine discussion à ce qu'il pouvait voir mais il n'entendait rien de là.

« - Alors Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Chuchota Suigetsu, Ne me ment pas, la force de tes coups prouve que quelque chose t'a énervé sinon tu n'aurais pas mis autant de volonté dans ce combat.

- Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais par cœur Suigetsu. Sauf que tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses de moi, rétorqua le brun avec un regard assassin.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te connais pas par cœur que je ne peux pas remarquer que tu es en colère. Et je suis sur que ce n'est pas à cause de Karin sinon tu serais en colère tout le temps depuis que tu as créé l'équipe, expliqua l'homme requin en se redressant sur ses coudes, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de Sasuke.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, souffla-t-il sans bouger, défiant Suigetsu du regard.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça un rapport avec le blondinet ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant de voir le corps de Sasuke se raidir, J'ai vu juste on dirait.

- Ferme là, Suigetsu, grogna-t-il tout en se levant d'un geste rageur.

- Mais ne sois pas si timide, Mitsuki-chan, chantonna-t-il à haute voix sous le regard interrogateur de leurs amis. »

La colère de Sasuke était revenue. Il voulut frapper Suigetsu mais les bras de Naruto encerclèrent sa taille fine et le souleva quelques instants en hauteur. Sasuke s'arrêta, figé, puis se tourna vers Naruto avec un regard meurtrier. Cela ne le fit pas redescendre sur terre pour autant.

« - Lâche-moi, Usuratonkachi, murmura-t-il avec une aura meurtrière.

- Pas avant que tu te calmes, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Qu'est-ce que tu as ces derniers temps ?

- J'en ai marre, voilà tout, ajouta-t-il sans hausser la voix.

- … ,

- Maintenant Naruto, pose-moi. Tout de suite. »

Naruto s'exécuta quelques secondes après, remettant Sasuke par terre mais ses bras ne quittaient pas la taille du brun. Ce dernier le remarqua et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Depuis ce matin, tout allait de travers. Le rêve qu'il avait fait, Naruto qui avait découvert ce qu'il se fatiguait à cacher et Suigetsu qui le provoquait pour le faire craquer. Et pour couronner le tout, Tsunade n'avait aucun début pour le sortir de ce jutsu.

« - Mitsuki, s'inquiéta Sakura, Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, assura-t-il, Désolé Suigetsu si je me suis laissé porter par ma colère. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui tu as raison.

- … , fut la réponse de Suigetsu qui était surpris de voir Sasuke s'excuser.

- Sakura, je vais rentrer. Je crois que l'incident d'hier n'est pas encore passé.

- Je comprends. À plus tard Mitsuki.

- À plus, répondit-il. »

Juste après il força Naruto à le lâcher puis partit en direction du village. Il craquait complètement. Comment pouvait-il s'énerver autant face à Suigetsu ? Jusqu'à présent il lui avait seulement suffi d'un seul regard menaçant et l'argenté se taisait, ne le titillant pas plus sur le sujet. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dès que cela concernait Naruto il s'emportait facilement. Il soupira un bon coup puis repensa aux deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés tous les deux lors du bal. Il avait toujours envie de re-gouter aux lèvres de Naruto qu'importe que ce dernier savait la vérité ou pas. Il souffla, les joues un peu rouges, tout en passant une main dans son cou. Il savait qu'il était tombé dans quelque chose d'où il ne ressortirait peut-être pas.

Au même moment, Tsunade continué ses recherches sur le jutsu de Sasuke jusqu'à qu'elle ne tombe sur un endroit en particulier dans le livre qu'elle avait. Le livre en question parlait du jutsu mais n'expliquer pas comment faire pour l'annuler. Elle finit par lire un paragraphe qui parlait d'une personne. Un ninja qui aurait trouvé le moyen d'annuler le jutsu. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle l'ignorait. Elle pensait que personne n'avait pu le faire ou n'était plus vivant. Et pourtant, d'après ce qui était dit quelques lignes plus bas, la personne serait encore vivante.

Un espoir de pouvoir trouver une solution au jutsu l'envahit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prévenir Sasuke pour le moment car rien ne disait où pouvait habiter ce fameux ninja. Au final, elle avait peut-être trouvé une solution mais elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle recherche cette personne.

Sasuke marchait toujours dans Konoha. Il avait réussi à se calmer malgré le fait que savoir que Naruto savait la vérité l'énerver. Mais la vraie raison de sa colère était qu'il n'arrivait pas se retirer de la tête son rêve mais également les deux baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Naruto lors du bal. Et lorsqu'il y pensait, son cœur s'emballait. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se sortir ça de la tête.

« - Eh Mitsuki, attends deux minutes !

- … ,

- Tu ne sais pas où Sakura pourrait être ? Tenten l'a vu passer mais elle ne sait pas où elle est partie, expliqua Kiba en arrivant près de Sasuke.

- Elle teste les capacités de mon équipe sous ordre de Tsunade avec Naruto et Saï, l'informa-t-il.

- Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ? S'étonna le brun.

- Il se trouve que depuis ce matin je suis assez sur les nerfs.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as encore embrassé Naruto ? Se moqua-t-il tout en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

- Pire, murmura-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

- Pire ? Répéta Kiba, Encore plus pire que seulement l'embrasser ?

- Oui.

- Attends, on n'est pas au bon endroit pour parler de ça. Viens, lâcha-t-il tout en entrainant Sasuke avec lui à travers les rues de la ville.

- Eh mais attend une seconde, l'arrêta Sasuke, Qui te dit que je veux te raconter ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Oui, admit-il après quelques instants de silence.

- Alors tu peux être sûr que je ne dirais rien. Et puis tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui te confiait, non ?

- Non, assura-t-il.

- Pourtant tu vas être obligé, sourit Kiba, Parce que maintenant que tu as éveillé ma curiosité, je vais tout faire pour savoir.

- D'accord, céda-t-il. »

Kiba laissa son bras sur les épaules de Sasuke tout en le guidant dans un endroit éloigné des rues déjà remplies de Konoha. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la forêt de Konoha en espérant ne pas être écouté. Sasuke s'asseya contre un arbre pendant que Kiba s'appuyait seulement contre, juste à sa gauche.

« - Alors ? Demanda le maître-chien.

- … ,

- Qu'as-tu fait de pire ? Insista-t-il.

- J'ai juste rêvé de j'allais coucher avec lui et je lui … ,

- Hein ? L'interrompit Kiba, T'es sérieux ?

- Faut dire qu'avec tes conneries, il fallait bien que ça arrive ! Se défendit-il se souvenant d'une des phrases de Kiba.

- Peut-être mais de là à rêver de ça, tenta Kiba.

- … ,

- Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard, sourit-il.

- Non, répondit-il sur et certain.

- Je n'en serai pas si sur à ta place, osa dire son interlocuteur.

- Et pourquoi ? S'emporta l'Uchiwa.

- Lorsque tu as embrassé Naruto lors de cette fameuse soirée, qu'as-tu ressenti ? »

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques instants essayant de juger s'il était bien de le dire à Kiba. Il n'avait jamais autant parler à ce dernier dans le passé. Bien sur, les gens changeaient et comme Kiba avait été le premier à découvrir qui il était, il lui parlait. Mais pouvait-il se confier à ce point ? Même avec Naruto il ne lui avait pas confié ce genre de chose. Après tout, il pouvait quand même se confier.

« - Sasuke ? Fit Kiba, intrigué par le silence du brun.

- Ça va, je vais te le dire, soupira ce dernier tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je t''écoute.

- Lors du bal, Naruto avait voulu m'embrasser mais il s'est arrêté à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres. Il restait figé et d'un coup je me suis avancé pour coller nos lèvres. C'était une envie, j'avais seulement craqué.

- Et ? L'incita l'Inuzuka.

- Au début je voulais arrêter directement le baiser mais j'avais envie de continuer ce contact, comme si c'était … vital.

- … ,

- C'est grave, docteur, demanda Sasuke sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Eh ben voyez-vous, Mr … enfin Mlle Uchiwa, je dirais que vous êtes tombé amoureux de votre meilleur ami, Mr Uzumaki Naruto. Et je suis désolé de vous apprendre que cette maladie n'a pas de traitement contre, fit Kiba en faisant mine de remettre les lunettes invisibles qu'il portait et le regardait avec un air sérieux. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans le plus grand silence puis explosèrent de rire ensemble. Mais pour Sasuke ce fut de courte durée car la réponse de Kiba lui trottait dans la tête. Était-il vraiment tombé amoureux de Naruto ? Seulement après deux baisers ou cela remontait à très loin ? Kiba finit par s'arrêter de rire et essuya les larmes de rires qui commençaient à se manifester.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si drôle, Sasuke, avoua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Hm.

- Sinon, j'espère que tu as compris ! Je ne mentais pas.

- Je sais Kiba, j'avais compris. Mais penses-tu que lui peux-être amoureux de Mitsuki au lieu de moi ? L'interrogea Sasuke en levant un peu la tête pour le regarder.

- Évidemment ça peut être une possibilité, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Naruto, répondit Kiba en croisant les bras.

- … ,

- Mais à mon avis, je dirais qu'il y a autre chose.

- Comme quoi ?

- Cette idée de vouloir te ramener au village à tout prix. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est plus pour honorer la promesse qu'il a fait à Sakura.

- … ,

- C'est bizarre quand même. C'est limite de l'obsession. Il y a surement quelque chose derrière ça, expliqua Kiba tout en fixant le ciel, penseur.

- Qui sait, souffla Sasuke.

- Sinon qu'allais-tu dire tout à l'heure ? Le questionna Kiba en reportant son attention sur Sasuke.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Ben tu disais que tu avais rêvé de Naruto et … ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, je vois de quoi tu parles.

- Alors ?

- En fait ce matin j'ai appris que Tsunade a fait croire aux autres ninjas de notre promotion que j'aurais disparu, ordonnant à mon équipe de venir ici, et que je serais peut-être mort.

- Ça je le sais puisque c'est moi qui est proposé de dire ça avec l'aide de Suigetsu, avoua Kiba avant que Sasuke ne lui lance un regard surpris, Quoi ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'entendrais si bien avec Suigetsu, dit-il sincèrement.

- Haha, je m'en doute, sourit-il.

- Et donc je disais que comme je l'ai appris en premier par rapport à l'équipe, Naruto n'était pas au courant.

- … ,

- Et j'étais pratiquement sûr que cet abruti ne croirait pas la veille. Je suis parti chez lui pour lui dire mais j'ai oublié qu'il était encore tôt. Il ne devait pas être encore sept heures.

- J'imagine qu'il dormait, hein ?

- C'est ça, affirma Sasuke, Mais … ,

- Mais ?

- Mais il était habillé seulement d'un caleçon, termina le brun.

- Sasuke ?

- Passons, marmonna-t-il, J'ai attendu à l'intérieur qu'il s'habille et lorsqu'il est revenu de la salle de bain on en a parlé.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Qu'il était sûr que je n'étais pas mort, que ce n'était que des conneries. Ça m'a un peu énervé et je lui ai dit que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il voulait me ramener. Il a fini par dire une phrase qui m'a poussé à dire que je tenais qu'à me venger, donc à avouer que j'étais réellement Sasuke.

- Tu t'es dénoncé tout seul et ça t'a énervé, conclut Kiba.

- Il a réussi à me faire dire ce qu'il voulait avec une seule phrase.

- J'avoue que c'était bien joué quand même. Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense avoir une discussion avec lui pour m'expliquer.

- Sage décision. »

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur eux pendant lequel ils fixaient le ciel d'un air absent. Sasuke redoutait que Naruto ne lui hurle dessus en lui disant qu'il était venu ici que dans l'espoir de leur faire du mal. Au début il s'en fichait totalement de ce qui se passerait mais maintenant si Naruto venait à penser ça, il aurait mal. Il soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir ce rouleau. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser. Il verrait plus tard ce qui se passerait avec Naruto et il aviserait suivant la situation.

« - Et toi de ton côté ? Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

- Hein ? Sursauta Kiba.

- Ben avec Sakura, continua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- De-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'écria-t-il surpris, les joues rouges.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne ressens pas quelque chose pour elle, hein ?

- Euh … ,

- Attends Kiba, tu te souviens du ton que tu as employé pour me prévenir que si je voulais jouer avec eux, je devais quitter immédiatement le village ! Ce n'était pas si difficile de se rendre compte que tu tenais à Naruto comme un meilleur ami et Sakura … comme une personne chère à ton cœur, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je … ,

- Tu ?

- Oui, j'aime Sakura plus qu'une amie, content ? S'exclama-t-il en rougissant encore plus.

- Oui. Et tu attends quoi ?

- Depuis quand exactement tu te soucies des histoires de cœur du village que tu as déserté ?

- … ,

- Désolé, c'est parti tout seul.

- Non tu as raison après tout. J'ai quand même déserté le village.

- Mais tu es là maintenant, termina l'Inuzuka avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu que Sasuke ne réussit pas à percevoir.

- Si tu le dis. Si je te demandais ça c'est parce que tu t'intéresses à mes problèmes et tu trouves une solution. Regarde avec Suigetsu. Je parie qu'il voulait rester ici sans avoir de mensonge à faire croire aux autres.

- Je suis d'accord.

- En tout cas, tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est d'aller voir Sakura et de parler avec elle. Ou pire commence à sortir un peu avec elle. Des sorties, des promenades, ce genre de choses quoi.

- Eh ben, t'en sait un rayon niveau séduction, siffla-t-il étonné.

- Faut dire qu'avec toutes les filles qui ne cessaient de me poursuivre avant en me demandant d'aller avec elles à tel endroit, c'est pas si difficile de comprendre, soupira-t-il.

- Au final, t'es un mec bien Sasuke.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, grogna-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non mais je ne plaisante pas, c'est vrai. Tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu es froid, indifférent, asocial sauf qu'en réalité il suffit juste de quelque temps et tu montres ton vrai visage.

- … ,

- J'ai l'air d'avoir vu juste.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Tu va voir Naruto ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-il sérieusement.

- Sérieusement Sasuke, tu ne comptes pas attendre que Naruto vienne lui-même ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Sourit-il, amusé, tout en se levant.

- Écoute, tu vas voir Naruto et je vais voir Sakura, proposa-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- C'est quoi ce chantage que tu me fais, Kiba ?

- … ,

- D'accord, d'accord, céda le brun en croisant les bras, J'irai voir Naruto dès qu'ils auront terminé de faire le travail de Tsunade, ok ?

- Compris. Et je viendrais avec toi comme ça je parlerais à Sakura par la même occasion.

- Bon idée sinon je ne pourrais pas savoir si tu as dit la vérité ou pas. On ne sait jamais avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai menti pour ton équipe que je le ferai tous les jours, se défendit-il.

- Mouais, fit le brun, pas très convaincu. »

Sasuke et Kiba commencèrent à se diriger vers le terrain d'entrainement qu'utilisait la team 7 pour tester la team Taka. Sasuke savait que Tsunade savait leur potentiel mais elle voulait surement être sûr. Il aurait fait pareil si ça avait été lui. Ils marchèrent tout en discutant de ce que Kiba pourrait faire avec Sakura. Ce dernier avait vivement protesté en disant qu'il pouvait très bien parler de Sasuke et Naruto mais l'Uchiwa lui avait fait comprendre que cela ne servait à rien puisqu'il savait que malgré le fait qu'il y serait préparer, la discussion avec Naruto pourrait prendre un autre tournant à n'importe quel moment. Kiba avait soupiré puis accepter. Et pendant tout le chemin ils avaient parlé de ça.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entrainement où ils remarquèrent qu'ils venaient tout juste de terminer. Cela faisait plus trois heures, enfin pratiquement une pour Naruto et Saï qui étaient arrivé un peu tard, qu'ils testaient les capacités de la team Taka. Juugo était arrivé peu de temps après que Sasuke ne soit parti.

« - Mitsuki, tu es revenu ? Fit Sakura en arrivant près de lui.

- Oui, j'ai rencontré Kiba qui te cherchait, répondit-il avec un sourire pendant que Kiba le maudissait intérieurement.

- Ah bon ? Dit-elle un peu surprise tout en regardant Kiba.

- Je vais vous laisser, sourit Sasuke avant de tourner la tête vers Naruto qui se dirigeait vers eux, Il faut que je parle à Naruto.

- D'accord, accepta la rose, Que voulais-tu Kiba ?

- Ben … »

Sasuke n'entendit pas la suite puisqu'il s'était éloigné d'eux pour se rapprocher de Naruto. Ce dernier l'avait remarqué et avait froncé les sourcils ce qui intrigua Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce regard que lui lançait le jinchuriki ?

« - Naruto, l'appela Sasuke, Il faudrait que je te parle.

- Désolé je suis pressé et puis je n'ai pas envie, répondit durement ce dernier figeant Sasuke sur place ainsi que les autres. »

Tout le monde regarda Naruto avec une expression étonnée, même Karin et Juugo. Kiba et Suigetsu se lancèrent un regard mutuel avant de regarder Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux étaient remplis de surprise et il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Les regards lancés par ses amis ne dissuadèrent pas Naruto de revenir en arrière sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait l'air indifférent et silencieusement il passa à côté de Sasuke avant de continuer sa route en direction du village sans adresser un seul regard au brun. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et serra les poings d'incompréhension. Mais qu'est-ce que lui faisait Naruto maintenant ? Il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait sur le coup ?

« - Sasuke, murmura Suigetsu une fois devant lui.

- Laisse-moi, répondit-il à son tour avant de se mettre à courir. »

Personne ne l'arrêta et il continua de courir dans la même direction que Naruto. Il le dépassa mais ne s'arrêta pas et ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il voulait seulement rentrer chez lui qu'importe l'envie de taper Naruto et de lui hurler ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il arriva rapidement vers les bâtiments du village et sauta assez haut pour aller sur le toit. En hauteur il put courir encore plus vite tout en serrant les poings de rage. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du jinchuriki, il n'y arrivait pas.

* * *

Et voilà.

Bon, je dois avouer que plus de la moitié du chapitre est sur la conversation entre Sasuke et Kiba mais je me suis dit qu'ils devraient peut-être avoir une discussion ces deux-là. Et puis, ça permet à Sasuke d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sasuke : C'est vrai.

Naruto faisant les gros yeux : T'es malade ?

Sasuke : Non !

Naruto : T'es sûr ? Parce que pas plus tard que dans le chapitre dernier, tu voulais la tuer.

Moi : Il n'a pas tort.

Sasuke : Hn. Je disais que tu as raison par rapport au fait que quelque m'a ouvert les yeux.

Moi : Et c'est ?

Sasuke : Que je dois te tuer avant que tu ne finisses cette fic et que tu poste le One Shot pour le NaruSasu Day.

Moi : Euh … On se calme.

Sasuke sortant Kusanagi : Ma patience à ses limites.

Moi : J'ai cru remarqué. Bon avant de me faire tuer, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Sinon je vous dis à vendredi. À bientôt.

Review ?


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir ! :)

Voici le chapitre 13.

Réponses aux review anonymes :

Brooklinn : Je ne pense pas que Sasuke s'attendait à ce que Naruto lui tombe dans les bras. ^^ Mais pour le moment, tu verras plus tard la raison. :) Sinon pour le lemon, tu verras par toi-même mais pas dans ce chapitre-là. Merci pour ta review.

Mangetsu 1023 : Contente que ça t'est plu alors ! :) Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13

« - C'était quoi ça, lâcha finalement Sakura en regardant Naruto disparaître au bout de la rue.

- Je n'en sais rien mais on dirait que Naruto en veut à Mitsuki pour quelque chose, répondit Saï.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Saï, rétorqua-t-elle, Il n'y a pas encore une heure ils se parlaient comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

- Mais elle était quand même sur le nerf ce matin Mitsuki, fit remarquer Suigetsu.

- Et elle ne semblait pas vraiment contente que votre Naruto l'ait arrêté tout à l'heure, ajouta Karin en croisant les bras.

- … ,

- Mais à ce moment-là, ça devrait être Mitsuki qui devait être en colère, pas Naruto, tenta Kiba, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Naruto, murmura Sakura. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux avant que Sakura n'annonce que le test était terminé et que tout le monde était libre. Elle expliqua qu'elle allait faire son rapport à Tsunade et Kiba profita de cette occasion pour rester avec Sakura qui fut un peu surprise de la proposition. Tout le monde partit de leur côté sans oublier à la scène entre Naruto et Sasuke.

De son côté Sasuke avait fini par s'isoler sur le petit pont où il avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'il était jeune. Le calme le détendait et il fixait l'eau bleu tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait complètement oublié sa vengeance mais lorsqu'il y repensait, la haine revenait à la charge et il comptait bien tué Danzo et faire payer le village. Enfin il n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir détruire le village. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, ces quelques jours passaient avec la team 7, ses amis auquel il tenait réellement et les discussions avec Kiba allait lui manquer si jamais il détruisait le village. Et en plus, ils pouvaient être sûr, la team Taka et lui, de rester ici avec tout ce que Tsunade avait fait.

Il souffla un petit cou avant de regarder son reflet dans l'eau. Il en avait marre d'avoir ce visage féminin aux traits fins. Il en avait marre de ses longs cheveux, de sa poitrine, de devoir garder secret cette situation. Il finit par se relever et sauter dans l'eau. Il avait besoin de se détendre et d'oublier ce qui l'entourait.

La porte du bureau de Tsunade s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter cette dernière qui était plongée dans son travail. Cela surprit la personne qui venait de rentrer car il ne s'attendait pas à la voir travailler. Tsunade releva des yeux meurtriers vers la personne et dit d'une voix plein de menaces :

« - Tu as intérêt de m'avoir dérangé pour une bonne raison, Naruto, sinon je peux te jurer que tu vas regretter d'être rentré ici comme ça. »

Naruto déglutit difficilement en sentant la colère de l'Hogake puis reprit un air neutre, se rappelant la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici. Il en était sûr, elle savait pour Sasuke. Il se rapprocha donc du bureau, posa ses mains sur le meuble et dit :

« - Quand allez-vous me dire que Mitsuki est Sasuke ? »

Elle paru surprise, étonné serait le mot exact. Elle fixa les yeux azur de Naruto où elle pouvait voir qu'il était sur de ce qu'il disait. Il avait fini par le découvrir. Après tout, elle s'y attendait. Naruto était la seule personne de Konoha qui connaissait surement Sasuke aussi bien. Et les veilles habitudes de Sasuke allaient refaire surface à n'importe quel moment.

« - Dès qu'il aurait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, avoua-t-elle en fermant le livre qu'elle lisait en y glissant un marque-page.

- Vous l'aidez, n'est-ce pas ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? S'écria-t-il.

- Parce que je savais très bien la réaction que tu allais avoir, Naruto. Tu te serais mis à rire comme Suigetsu et crois-moi, qu'importe qu'il soit Mitsuki ou que je l'ai menacé de ne pas l'aider à trouver une solution, il t'aurait fait payer le fait de te moquer de lui. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi, ça pourrait être n'importe qui, ça serait pareil. Depuis qu'il devenu Mitsuki je trouve que ses émotions sortent plus facilement et les envies de meurtre doivent être nombreuses lorsqu'il est en compagnie de Suigetsu.

- … ,

- Tu comprends ?

- Ouais.

- Tu lui as parlé depuis que tu le sais ?

- Non, avoua-t-il nerveusement.

- Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ? En plus il est à Konoha et tu peux trouver une solution pour le faire rester !

- Ne rêvez pas, Tsunade baa-chan. Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de le ramener au village mais je suis sur que Sasuke à toujours sa vengeance en tête, rétorqua-t-il avec un ton dur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais vraiment ? Tu lis dans ses pensées ?

- … ,

- Naruto, tu te doutais depuis le début que c'était Sasuke, je le sais, souffla-t-elle.

- Alors tu aurais pu me le dire, répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

- … ,

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Kakashi, Suigetsu et … , commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par une personne qui frappait à la porte de son bureau, Entrer. »

Ce fut Sakura et Kiba qui rentrèrent dans le bureau surpris de voir Naruto dans la pièce. Ce dernier les regarda en silence avant qu'un petit sourire, montrant qu'il était désolé, apparu sur son visage. Ce sourire fit réagir Sakura qui s'avança vers le blond et lâcha :

« - Tu m'expliques ce que tu as contre Mitsuki ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu lui parler tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle te l'a demandé ?

- … ,

- Réponds Naruto, dit-elle en criant presque.

- Sakura, l'arrêta Tsunade, Tu es venu pour faire ton rapport par rapport au test de la team Taka, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en se tournant vers son maître.

- Je vais y aller, fit Naruto, Au revoir baa-chan. »

Tsunade hurla contre Naruto pendant que ce dernier quittait le bureau tout en fixant Kiba qui le regardait d'un air perdu depuis le début. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot et ferma la porte derrière lui. Tsunade soupira de fatigue puis se tourna vers la rose pour lui demander de commencer son rapport. Cette dernière accepta et l'informa sur ce qu'elle avait remarqué lors des tests.

Sasuke sortit la tête de l'eau tout en prenant une grande bouffé d'air. Il regarda le ciel et la position du soleil. Il était près de onze heures. Il commençait à avoir faim. Il sortit de l'eau et remonta sur le petit pont pour essorer ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il sentit un chakra familier venir dans sa direction. Il s'agissait de Suigetsu.

« - Je te trouve enfin, souffla Suigetsu en s'asseyant.

- Pourquoi me cherches-tu ? Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Voilà le Sasuke que je connais, ça m'avait pas manqué, avoua-t-il.

- Suigetsu.

- Je te cherchais parce que la fille là … Tenten … euh je sais plus vraiment si … ,

- Est-ce qu'elle est brune et a les cheveux attachés en deux chignons ? L'interrompit Sasuke.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est bien Tenten, assura-t-il.

- Donc je te disais, Tenten veut que tous les ninjas de votre promotion et nous, Karin, Juugo et moi-même, mangent ensemble ce midi. Elle en profite car elle sait que votre équipe est revenue au village hier, expliqua-t-il.

- Tout le monde est au courant ?

- Ben elle m'a demandé de prévenir Karin et Juugo et après si je vous trouvais, je vous le dirai par la même occasion.

- … ,

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas venir ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Tu as changé, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

- Hein ? Fut la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche de l'homme-requin.

- Je ne me doutais pas que tu t'entendrais bien avec les ninjas de Konoha. Même si on y reste longtemps, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- D'un côté, je les trouve amusant à certains moments.

- Si tu le dis.

- Sinon, tu viens ou pas ? Karin et Juugo vont venir.

- Karin ? Répéta-t-il suspicieux.

- Oui, elle a accepté.

- _**Mais qu'est-ce que le village a pour nous faire changer à ce point ?**_

- Alors Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Tu viens, sourit l'argenté en se levant. »

Sasuke se leva à son tour et suivit Suigetsu. Ils passèrent par la maison du brun pour qu'il puisse se changer. Suigetsu avait attendu tranquillement en bas le temps que Sasuke redescende. Ensemble, ils se rendirent au restaurant de grillade. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent ils trouvèrent tout le monde sauf Sakura et Kiba qui n'allait pas tarder. Il croisa le regard de Naruto qui était neutre. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Sasuke ne tourne la tête lorsque Tenten l'appela.

« - Tu disais ? Dit-il.

- Je disais que c'était super que tu sois venue. D'après Naruto tu ne semblais pas vraiment en forme ses derniers temps.

- C'est vrai mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il.

- D'accord. »

Elle laissa Sasuke et Suigetsu qui allèrent saluer les autres ninjas présents. Sasuke avait l'impression de retourner trois ans auparavant, avant qu'il ne se rend compte que Naruto avait progressé et qu'il ne quitte le village. Suigetsu finit par s'installer à côté de Karin pendant que Sasuke prenait place à la gauche de l'argenté. Il fut attiré par quelque chose et se rendit compte qu'il était face à Naruto. Ce dernier l'avait aussi remarqué et ils se fixèrent à nouveau. Sasuke essayait de savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser Naruto. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit depuis le début ? Il n'arrivait pas à cerner son meilleur ami. Et pourtant il était sur d'une chose, il aurait dû être content qu'il soit encore là, même sous l'apparence de Mitsuki, car il voulait à tout prix la ramener au village.

Entre-temps, Sakura et Kiba arrivèrent au restaurant et s'installèrent à la place qui leur avait été gardé. Kiba était assis entre Hinata et Sakura qui était à la gauche de Naruto. Les minutes passèrent où ils mangèrent tout en discutant joyeusement. Sasuke était surpris de voir que son équipe arrivait quand même à s'intégrer alors que Suigetsu disait qu'ils ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il y avait certains regards pour voir s'ils étaient sincères mais c'était tout à fait normal. On ne fait jamais vraiment confiance à un nukenin dès la première fois qu'on lui parle.

« - Mitsuki, fit Ino juste à côté de Karin.

- Hn ?

- On se demandait si tu savais où pouvait se trouver Sasuke en ce moment ?

- Enfin si tu avais une idée, rectifia Shikamaru pendant que Suigetsu passait des viandes grillées au brun.

- Ben … , dit-il sous le regard attentif de Naruto, Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je n'ai pas revu Sasuke depuis la nuit du massacre des Uchiwa. Je ne sais pas où il pourrait se trouver.

- Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée quand même ? C'est quand même ton frère, insista Lee.

- Si je devrais dire un endroit où il pourrait être, sachant qu'Itachi m'a raconté assez de chose sur ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke … je dirais la Vallée de la Fin, répondit-il avant d'avaler un bout de viande. »

Un silence envahit soudainement le groupe qui regardait Sasuke avec un regard étonné. Sasuke, qui avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'il mâchait sa viande, venait de rouvrir les yeux et de remarquer les expressions des ninjas présent. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit allait donner ce genre de réaction mais d'un côté il ne mentait pas. Si jamais il avait envoyé son équipe à Konoha et qu'il avait voulu disparaître un petit moment pour tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête, c'était sans aucun doute qu'il irait à la Vallée de la Fin. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce lieu lui rappelait son combat avec Naruto et bizarrement il pourrait penser que le blond viendrait un jour là-bas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il ferait s'il n'était pas Mitsuki et qu'il avait envoyé son équipe ici. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« - Pourquoi ce choix ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé là-bas, non ? L'interrogea Shino.

- Oui, affirma-t-il sincèrement tout en fronçant les sourcils, _**Je le sais mieux que quiconque ici mise à part Naruto.**_

- Alors pourquoi d'après toi, Sasuke y serait ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Tout simplement parce que personne n'y penserait. Puis surement car c'est un lieu où il s'y sentirait bien. Enfin pas dans le genre « J'ai réussi à battre Naruto alors je m'y sens bien », non. Plutôt parce qu'il y a des souvenirs d'eux deux. Pas des bons je confirme mais il pourrait surement y restait au calme la-bas et remettre tout en ordre dans sa tête. Enfin moi je le vois comme ça. Moi, je retourne dans mon ancienne maison pour cette raison. Parce qu'il y a des souvenirs.

- Donc tu pourrais affirmer qu'il serait là-bas ? Lâcha Karin.

- Non, parce que je ne connais pas vraiment le caractère de Sasuke. Je dis juste qu'il y aurait une possibilité qu'il s'y trouve mais je peux me tromper, Karin.

- Mais c'est vrai que ça tient la route, l'informa Sakura en posant ses baguettes.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs Sakura mais Sasuke ne s'y trouve peut-être pas. J'essayais seulement de répondre à la question d'Ino.

- En tout cas, tu dis qu'il pourrait se trouver à la Vallée de La Fin, continua Neji.

- Peut-être, répéta-t-il commençant à regretter d'avoir expliqué pourquoi il serait bien à la Vallée de La Fin, Mais tu crois qu'il y resterait longtemps ? Moi je suis sûr que non parce que Naruto pourrait trouver l'endroit où il se cacherait.

- Surement, acquiescèrent tout les ninjas en même temps.

- Eh mais attendez, s'emporta Naruto, Qui vous dit que je serais réellement capable de le retrouver ? Comme l'a dit Mitsuki, si jamais il ne reste pas longtemps à la Vallée de la Fin, je ne vois pas où il pourrait être.

- Oh mais on te fait confiance Naruto, sourit Kiba, On sait que tu as toujours été capable de comprendre Sasuke.

- Sinon Mitsuki, intervenu Tenten, Tu ne voudrais pas le revoir ?

- Qui ? Marmonna-t-il avant de manger une nouvelle tranche de viande grillée.

- Ben Sasuke.

- Euh … Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire.

- Même pas un peu.

- J'ai vécu plus de 8 ans sans le voir. Et même si j'avais envie de le revoir, il ne se souvient pas de moi.

- C'est vrai que j'avais oublié ce détail, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- En tout cas, ce qu'on peut remarquer entre vous deux c'est que vous êtes l'opposé total de l'autre, lâcha Kiba.

- Hein ?

- Sasuke ne parlait pas autant que toi, Mitsuki-chan, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est vrai, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, affirma Ino, C'est ce qui faisait son charme.

- _**Va-t-elle m'oubliai un jour ou non ?**_

- Toi par contre, l'interrompit Tenten, Tu parles avec tout le monde, enfin nous je veux dire.

- J'avais compris, Tenten.

- Je vais t'avouer, au début, commença Neji, Je pensais que tu étais Sasuke transformer en fille grâce à un jutsu.

- _**Touché,**_ pensèrent Sasuke, Kiba et Suigetsu en même temps.

- Mais j'ai vérifié et tu n'as pas le même chakra que ton frère.

- Et puis Kiba nous l'aurait dit si jamais tu avais l'odeur de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas Kiba ? S'exclama Tenten.

- Bien sur. Pourquoi devrais-je le cacher ?

- Je ne sais pas, continua la brune. »

Kiba allait ajouter autre chose mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Konohamaru dans le restaurant. Tout le monde regarda le petit-fils du Sandaime reprendre son souffle en silence. Konohamaru finit par se redresser et regarda Naruto.

« - Naruto nii-chan, Tsunade-sama te demande, Mitsuki et toi.

- Hein ? Firent les deux concernés.

- Elle a dit que c'était urgent, ajouta-t-il, Et qu'elle vous voulait dans son bureau dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es partie, Konohamaru ? Demanda Naruto en se levant avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Vingt-cinq minutes. J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver.

- Ok, on y va, s'écria le blond, Merci pour l'invitation et à la prochaine. Et merci a toi Konohamaru pour l'info.

- Eh mais Naruto attend ! Merci, à la prochaine, cria Sasuke en courant après Naruto.

- À la prochain Mitsuki, répondirent-ils tous avec un sourire moqueur en voyant leurs deux amis quitter le restaurant rapidement. »

Les deux ninas sortirent du restaurant et montèrent sur le toit pour attendre rapidement le bureau de l'Hogake. Ils sautèrent de toit en toit sans ralentir une seule fois. En trois minutes ils furent devant le bâtiment et ils coururent jusqu'au bureau. Une fois devant la porte, Naruto frappa trois coups tout en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale comme Sasuke puis rentra. Tsunade les attendait et fut surprise de les voir autant essoufflé.

« - Eh ben, qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous avez couru un marathon ? Se moqua-t-elle en les voyant respirer de grandes bouffés d'air.

- Konohamaru nous a prévenus i peine cinq minutes, répondit Naruto.

- Il a eu du mal à vous trouver, c'est ça ?

- Oui, affirmèrent-ils.

- Le principale est que vous soyez là.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous nous voir baa-chan ? Demanda Naruto.

- J'ai une mission pour vous deux, annonça-t-elle.

- Une mission ? Répéta Sasuke, Que nous deux ?

- Oui, que vous deux !

- Mais Tsunade baa-chan, vous oubliez Sakura et Saï ou même Kakashi-sensei et Yamato-sensei.

- Sakura et Saï auront une autre mission et quant à Kakashi et Yamato, ils sont déjà sur une autre. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, il n'y a aucun danger dans cette mission.

- Aucun danger ? Releva Sasuke, De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Alors voilà, ça concerne Sasuke.

- … ,

- J'ai continué mes recherches sur ton jutsu, Sasuke, et j'ai découvert qu'un seul ninja avait réussi à trouver le moyen d'annuler le jutsu.

- Et ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire le brun.

- On a réussi à trouver où il habiterait. Il est encore vivant si cela t'inquiète. Il pourra surement te donner le moyen pour reprendre ton apparence normale, expliqua-t-elle. »

Sasuke se retenait de ne pas sauter au plafond. Il allait pouvoir retrouver son apparence dans quelques jours. La joie l'envahit et il ne se rendit pas compte du regard en coin de Naruto.

« - Mais j'aimerai clarifier une chose, Sasuke, intervenu Tsunade.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu devras revenir au village si tu veux redevenir un homme. Tu ne laisserais pas ton équipe derrière toi.

- Bien sur que non. Je reviendrais. _**Et une fois redevenu un homme, je quitterai le village à nouveau.**_

- C'est bon. Donc voilà l'adresse de la personne que vous devez trouver. Et vous partez lorsque vous le voulais.

- Je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux, proposa Naruto, Pas vrai Sasuke ?

- O … Oui, répondit-il un peu surpris par la proposition de Naruto, _**Qu'est-ce que c'est cet air usuratonkashi ? On dirait que tu ne voulais pas que Tsunade trouve cette information.**_

- Nous partirons dès qu'on aura nos affaires. Dans une heure, on sera en route, ajouta-t-il.

- Comme vous voudrez, accepta Tsunade, Vous pouvez disposer.

- Au revoir, Tsunade-sama, fit Sasuke tout en quittant la salle.

- Naruto, murmura l'Hokage, Tu ne veux pas qu'il retrouve son apparence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et non ! Avoua-t-il avec un sourire triste avant de quitter le bureau à son tour. »

Tsunade resta silencieuse face à la réponse de Naruto. Elle s'attendait à ce que le blond ne tienne pas à ce que Sasuke retrouve son apparence normale. Car s'il redevenait un homme, il était évident qu'il voudrait quitter Konoha. Mais ça ruinerait tout ce qu'Itachi a voulu faire. Elle en était sûre, si Itachi avait lancé le jutsu sur Sasuke, c'était pour qu'il renoue des liens avec les ninjas de Konoha et peut-être ne tienne plus à quitter le village et se venger. Elle soupira tout en se demandant si Naruto trouverait les mots pour convaincre Sasuke de rester.

* * *

Et voilà.

Ça y'est, on a enfin une trace pour le jutsu de Sasuke.

Sasuke : Pas trop tôt !

Naruto : Mais tu vas repartir.

Sasuke : Avec cette malade, je m'attends au pire.

Moi : Je te préviens juste de faire attention, Sasuke. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver dans les prochains chapitres.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Au fait, je lui fait toujours la gueule ?

Moi : Techniquement, oui ! Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu le seras dans le prochain chapitre.

Naruto et Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

Moi : Attends mardi et tu le seras.

Sasuke : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus pire qu'avant.

Moi : Ça dépend du point de vue. Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et je vous dis à mardi.

Review ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 14 avec un petit bonus vers la fin ! ;)

Ah, on passe au Rang M pour ce chapitre ! ^^

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangetsu 1023** : Il est un peu temps de l'avoir cette trace sur le jutsu, non ? Sinon la fic va durer encore plus longtemps que je le pense ^^ Merci pour ta review.

**Eleonorej **: Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review ! :)

**Brooklynn** : Oui, je me doute que ça stagne un peu mais j'ai imaginé la fic comme ça ! :) Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Naruto regarda le papier une nouvelle fois tout en se disant que Kiri n'était pas la porte à côté de Konoha. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à habiter hors du pays du feu, hein ? D'abord à Kumo puis maintenant à Kiri. Et surtout il savait que Sasuke devait être pressé de vouloir retrouver son apparence d'homme mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus vite qu'un jour et demi maximum. Il soupira tout en rangeant le bout de papier. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'ils étaient partis de Konoha une fois leurs affaires préparées.

L'atmosphère qui planait était oppressante. Aucun des deux ne parler, laissant le silence de leur environnement. Seuls les oiseaux brisaient le calme ce qui fit soupirer Naruto au fond de lui. Mais d'un côté c'était lui qui n'avait pas voulu lui parler ce qui avait installé ce silence entre eux. Il avait tout gâché en quelque sorte.

« - Sasuke, l'appela-t-il espérant que le brun l'écoute.

- Hn ?

- _**C'est un début,**_ pensa Naruto avant de dire à haute voix, Pourquoi as-tu pensé à la Vallée de la Fin tout à l'heure, lors du repas ?

- Parce que je suis sur que j'irai là-bas en premier. Je ne mentais pas sur ce coup-là, assura-t-il tout en continuant de marcher aux côtés de Naruto.

- Donc un jour tu pourrais t'y trouver ?

- C'est ça, affirma-t-il.

- Écoute, pour ce matin, commença Naruto en baissant la tête, Je suis désolé. Je me suis énervé pour quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas Suigetsu, Karin ou Juugo, hein ?

- Non, ils n'y sont pour rien.

- _**On ne sait jamais.**_

- C'est parce que je t'ai vu arriver avec Kiba, avoua-t-il, surprenant Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Ça doit être la première fois que je te vois autant étonné, Sasuke, se moqua Naruto tout en riant face à l'expression choquée de Sasuke.

- D'un côté vu ce que tu viens de répondre, je ne peux pas réagir autrement.

- Haha … ,

- Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi arriver avec Kiba t'énerve ? L'arrêta-t-il avec un ton sec tout en fronçant les sourcils. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il calma ses rires puis reprit un air sérieux tout en repassant la phrase de Sasuke dans sa tête. Pourquoi, hein ?

« - Usuratonkashi, marmonna-t-il.

- Parce que je me dis que tu es trop proche de lui ces derniers temps. D'habitude, avant que tu ne quittes le village, tu ne lui parlais pas autant. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux tellement il était surpris. Naruto allait-il un jour arrêter de le surprendre ou non ? Il était jaloux qu'il parle plus à Kiba qu'à lui ? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre son meilleur ami.

« - Tu es jaloux de Kiba, dit-il encore surpris.

- Oui, affirma le blond, les joues rouges.

- Naruto, si je parle autant à Kiba c'est parce que ce dernier a compris depuis le début qui j'étais, l'informa-t-il.

- Qui est au courant au fait ?

- Kiba, Kakashi, Suigetsu et la veille Tsunade, répondit-il.

- Je vois.

- C'est toujours Kiba qui me parlait. La plupart du temps c'était pour se moquer de moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas mis au courant ? L'interrogea-t-il soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il sincèrement, Je voulais le faire car au début je m'en fichais totalement que Sakura et toi le sachent mais plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais peur que vous le preniez mal.

- … ,

- Mais tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas dobe ?

- Oui. Depuis le premier jour. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu es une sœur jumelle.

- Alors tu ne pensais pas que j'étais Mitsuki, hein ?

- Où veux-tu en venir avec ta question ? S'inquiéta Naruto, sentant un sous-entendu caché dans la phrase du brun.

- Lors du bal, tu as voulu m'embrasser mais … As-tu voulu m'embrasser moi ou Mitsuki ?

- … ,

- Prend tout ton temps pour répondre, je ne suis pas du tout pressé, ironisa-t-il en croisant les bras tout en s'arrêtant.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? S'écria Naruto.

- Que tu ne ressentais rien pour Mitsuki ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Je ne ressentais rien pour elle puisque je t'ai dit que je savais que c'était toi. Bordel, je n'étais pas attiré par l'apparence que tu avais. »

Le cœur de Sasuke s'accéléra quelques instants. Il avait voulu savoir, il avait été servit. Il était soulagé que Naruto ne ressente rien pour Mitsuki. Soulager parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et parce qu'il l'ai … Non ! Il ne l'aimait pas ! Kiba avait tort, il ne ressentait rien pour Naruto. Mais alors pourquoi voulait-il l'embrasser encore ?

« - J'ai vraiment voulu t'embrasser, Sasuke, avoua-t-il, Mais j'avais peur que tu me repousses.

- Comment pouvais-tu être si sur que c'était moi ?

- Tu m'as appelé « Usuratonkachi » la dernière fois que tu t'es senti mal en pleine nuit et tu t'es trahi par rapport à la mission de rang C. Il y a d'autres moments mais je ne vais pas tous les dires.

- Hn !

- Pour le bal, ce n'était pas seulement une envie. Je le voulais vraiment. »

Tout en disant ça, il s'était rapproché du visage de Sasuke et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois à quelques millimètres des lèvres du brun. S'il s'arrêtait c'était pour laisser le choix à Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas le forcer et il voulait savoir quelque chose. Si jamais le brun le repoussait cela revenait à avouer que ça n'avait été qu'une envie pour Sasuke. Mais s'il l'acceptait, il pourrait surement avoir une chance.

Sasuke de son côté commençait à s'impatienter une nouvelle fois. Il se demandait pourquoi Naruto s'amusait à le faire languir à ce point à chaque fois. Il voulait l'embrasser, gouter à nouveau les lèvres du jinchuriki et encore plus. Kiba avait surement raison au final. Il aimait surement Naruto. Il avait toujours accepté la présence de Naruto et leur rivalité avait fini par se transformer en amour à ses yeux. Il ne pourrait pas le tuer, il l'avait compris lors de leur combat à la Vallée de la Fin.

« - Naruto, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, Tu ne comptes pas recommencer à me faire craquer ?

- Euh … , fit ce dernier gêné, Tu veux que je … »

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa d'abord lentement, profitant un peu du moment avant de lécher la lèvre inférieure du blond pour que ce dernier lui laisse l'accès à sa bouche. Chose qu'il eut rapidement. Il fit rentrer sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto pour rencontrer sa jumelle afin de rendre le baiser plus passionné. Sasuke avait l'impression que leur baiser était différent, comme si aucun des deux ne se retenait.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sans perdre la passion qu'ils avaient jusqu'à que Sasuke ne pense à quelque chose qui cassa l'ambiance. Il avait arrêté de répondre au baiser ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Naruto. Ce dernier arrêta totalement le baiser, décolla leurs lèvres et lança un regard inquiet à Sasuke qui avait les paupières closes.

« - Sasuke, l'appela-t-il doucement avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- … ,

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il alors que Sasuke gardait les yeux fermés.

- … ,

- Tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois ? Tenta-t-il pour le faire réagir car il savait que le brun l'avait voulu sinon il n'aurait pas commencé.

- Non … Ce n'est pas ça, affirma soudainement Sasuke en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

- … ,

- Il n'y a rien.

- Menteur, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

- Peur ? Sasuke Uchiwa a peur, répéta-t-il surpris, Mais peur de quoi ?

- Que ressens-tu pour moi ? »

Naruto resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas une question qu'il ne savait pas les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke. C'était parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. Mais pour Sasuke, si Naruto restait silencieux c'était parce qu'il hésitait.

« - Sasuke, commença Naruto en rapprochant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres jusqu'à les frôler, Je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé si je ne t'aimais pas. »

Juste après il embrassa Sasuke d'un baiser chaste. Sasuke semblait sous le choc de la révélation. C'était en partie ça qu'il redoutait. Il y avait aussi l'idée que Naruto ne partage pas les sentiments qu'il avait. Tout ça parce qu'il allait partir du village dès qu'il serait redevenu un homme. Et ça, ça ferait mal à Naruto, il le savait.

« - Et toi ? Demanda Naruto nerveux.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

- C'était de ça dont tu avais peur ? Sourit Naruto, soulagé de la réponse positif de Sasuke.

- En partie, répondit-il sincèrement.

- … ,

- Tu ne me repousseras pas lorsque je retrouverai mon apparence normale ? »

Sasuke se rendit compte que c'était une question stupide. Surtout lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Naruto. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que le blond rit légèrement.

« - C'était ça ? Le questionna-t-il.

- Hn !

- Écoute-moi bien, teme, dit-il en calmant son rire, Qu'importe l'apparence que tu as, ça ne changera en rien les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. En plus, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est depuis que tu as quitté le village que j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que tu m'attirais.

- … ,

- Sasuke ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ça va, répondit-il ce qui rassura Naruto.

- J'espère que tu es rassuré, sourit-il.

- Hn, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Teme c'est quoi ce sourire-là ? Grogna le jinchuriki. »

Sasuke sourit légèrement avant d'embrasser une dernière fois le blond. Lors de leur contact, Naruto avait pu sentir que quelque chose d'autre était présent mais il préférait ne pas continuer cette discussion, Sasuke viendrait tout seul.

Ils finirent par continuer à se diriger vers le village de Kiri. Il leur fallu encore quelques heures avant d'arriver au pont qui les mènerait à destination rapidement. Le chemin avait été ponctuer de discussions entre les deux ninjas à propos de l'attitude de Mitsuki. Sasuke avait protesté en disant qu'il avait été obligé de faire ça sinon tout le monde aurait compris la supercherie dès le début. Naruto s'était mis à rire quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui le regarda un petit moment avant de dire :

« - Quoi ?

- Il va faire nuit !

- Et ?

- Il commence à se faire tard. On ne va pas quand même déranger ce ninja maintenant, teme, s'emporta-t-il.

- _**Et pourquoi pas ?**_

- Tu ne veux pas attendre demain ? On trouve une auberge le temps de passer la nuit et demain on reprend les recherches et on rentrera à Konoha, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- D'accord, céda Sasuke dans un soupir alors que le blond souriait content de l'avoir convaincu, _**Après tout, il ne va pas s'envoler cette nuit !**_ »

Et après une vingtaine de minutes, Sasuke et Naruto finirent par trouver une auberge dans laquelle ils demandèrent une chambre pour deux. Mais Naruto avait oublié de demander une chambre avec deux lits simples. Ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre qu'ils le remarquèrent. Lentement, très lentement, Sasuke se tourna vers un Naruto qui semblait nerveux et qui se passait la main dans le cou. Il sentait que ça allait barder pour lui.

« - Usuratonkachi, grogna dangereusement Sasuke, Rassure-moi … Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ?

- Pas du tout, Sasuke ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé, avoua-t-il sincèrement et sans hésitation espérant convaincre l'Uchiwa. »

Cela avait surement convaincu Sasuke car ce dernier avait eu un petit sourire sur le visage puis avait annoncé qu'il allait prendre une douche. Le blond acquiesça et lorsqu'il fut seul il se laissa tomber sur le lit tout en soufflant légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke partageait ses sentiments ni qu'il pourrait le revoir à Konoha un jour. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il était revenu même s'il avait en tête le fait que Sasuke quitterait à nouveau le village. Enfin, il voulait tout faire pour empêcher l'Uchiwa de quitter à nouveau leur village. Mais ce n'était si simple qu'il le pensait.

Quand Sasuke avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain, il était resté appuyé contre la porte tout en baissant la tête. La situation entre lui et Naruto lui retombait sur les épaules. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal au blond mais il voulait sa vengeance. Il tenait réellement à se venger de ce que Konoha avait fait à son clan et son frère. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner aussi facilement. Mais faire du mal au village reviendrait à faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Et il savait que Naruto ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas. Que faire ? Se demandait-il.

Il s'écarta de la porte et alla finalement prendre une douche. Il se lava avec l'esprit ailleurs. Il pensait que Kiba avait finalement raison, qu'il aimait Naruto. Il l'aurait nié en bloc si jamais il n'aurait pas parlé avec Kiba de ça. Quand il s'y mettait, Kiba pouvait être un bon conseilleur. Il demanderait à Naruto de l'aider pour lui et Sakura sachant que les deux se plaisaient mutuellement sans s'en rendre compte. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur son visage à cette pensée et il finit par se rincer avant de sortir de la douche. Il se sécha et s'habilla de son tee-shirt noir qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Il allait devoir dormir avec Naruto et il espérait que rien ne dérape. Il l'aimait, oui, Naruto aussi mais ce n'était pas une raison pour coucher avec lui dès le premier soir ? Certes ils se connaissent depuis longtemps mais ça allait un peu trop vite à ses yeux. C'était lui ou il commençait à agir comme une fille de plus en plus ?

Il sortit dès qu'il fut habillé et trouva Naruto entrain de se changer. Cela ne lui fit rien du tout, il l'avait déjà vu se changer plusieurs fois avant. Mais il devait avouer que voir le torse du blond faisait naître des envies. Il secoua la tête et alla poser ses affaires sur une des chaises dans la chambre. Sasuke alla s'allonger juste après, sous le regard de Naruto, qui n'avait rien dit. Il resta tourné vers le blond et le fixa avec un regard scrutateur qui mit un peu mal à l'aise Naruto. Sasuke le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusé. Il allait s'amuser un peu avant de dormir. Il s'allongea en plein milieu du lit, sur le ventre, les coudes posés sur le matelas pour se redresser un peu. Le tee-shirt avait un peu remonté dévoilant un peu plus ses cuisses.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dobe ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es gêné que je te regarde ?

- … ,

- Alors, tu aurais perdu ta langue, Na-ru-to, continua-t-il avec un ton sensuel tout en appuyant bien sur le prénom du blond. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse ce qui le fit rire un peu tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il croisa ceux de Naruto qui commençaient à se fermer peu à peu alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Naruto l'avait fait basculer sur le côté, le mettant sur le dos, et continuait leur baiser. Petit à petit, alors que les mains de Naruto allèrent dans ses cheveux, le désir montait de plus en plus. Ils s'éloignèrent, se regardant dans les yeux. Sasuke poussa un peu Naruto, qui ne comprit pas ce geste, et se mit au milieu du lit, près des oreillers. Le jinchuriki le fixait toujours en silence. Sasuke se pencha et attrapa le haut de son pantalon pour le tirer vers lui, capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné le feu vert pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il entra sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke et commença un baiser où tous les deux essayaient de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre. Finalement Naruto laissa Sasuke contrôler le baiser pour pouvoir glisser ses mains contre la peau fine de Sasuke arrachant un petit sursaut à ce dernier. Le blond remonta lentement ses mains sur le ventre de Sasuke, le caressant doucement avant de continuer son chemin. Il fit remonter le tee-shirt de Sasuke pour pouvoir l'enlever. Rapidement le brun se retrouvait pratiquement nu devant son futur amant. Ce dernier brisa le baiser et commença à déposer de petits baisers sur sa peau, passant par sa mâchoire puis son cou sans oublier de remonter encore plus haut ses mains.

Il arriva enfin vers sa poitrine, la caressant doucement ce qui fit gémir Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux. Son visage arriva aussi au niveau de sa poitrine et prit un téton en bouche. Le plaisir monta d'un cran pour Sasuke et il laissa un nouveau gémissement quitter ses lèvres. L'Uchiwa se rappelait de son rêve, se disant que c'était mieux en vrai. Il sentait ses sens s'amplifiaient et les caresses de Naruto lui donnaient des frissons. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir que Naruto suçait un de ses tétons et qu'une de ses mains s'amusait à titiller l'autre en le pinçant. Il se demanda un instant où se trouvait la main droite de Naruto car ce dernier n'en utilisait qu'une seule pour l'instant. Il sursauta et laissa un petit cri de surpris se faire entendre lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Naruto contre son sexe.

« - Ce que je te fais à l'air de te donner du plaisir, Sasuke, sourit narquoisement Naruto en remontant vers le visage du brun.

- Ba-Baka, dit-il dans un gémissement quand les doigts du blond bougeaient lentement. »

Cela fit rire doucement Naruto qui enlevait le sous-vêtement noir qu'il portait. Sasuke était entièrement nu face à Naruto ce qui l'énervait au fond de lui. Il força Naruto à se redresser sur ses genoux et à lui faire arrêter ses caresses pour commencer à déboutonner rapidement le pantalon du blond tout en déposant des baisers sur le torse de son amant. Le jinchuriki voulut protester mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et il bascula en arrière, Sasuke au-dessus de lui.

Il avait fermé les yeux tout en gémissant. Ce traitre de Sasuke avait plongé sa main dans son pantalon puis son boxer empoignant sa virilité. Ses doigts fins glissaient tout le long de sa verge dans un rythme trop lent aux yeux de Naruto. L'autre main valide de Sasuke faisait glisser le pantalon et le boxer le long de ses jambes. Il était nu comme lui maintenant. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage, faisant réveiller les craintes de Naruto. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que Sasuke comptait lui faire que les lèvres de ce denier vinrent embrassés les siennes dans un nouvel échange de langue. Il continua à gémir en sentant les doigts de Sasuke continuaient de monter et de descendre le long de son sexe. Sasuke éloignèrent leurs bouches dont un petit filet de bave les reliait avant de se briser. Le sourire sadique au visage, le brun commença à descendre sur son torse, embrassant ou léchant quelques zones érogènes qui firent soupirer ou gémir le blond sous lui.

« - Sa … Sasuke … aah … Que comptes-tu faireaah ?

- Tu vas le savoir rapidement, dobe, rétorqua le brun avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Teme, grogna Naruto, Arrêtes avec tes rires moqueurs Aahhh. »

Sasuke venait de poser ses lèvres sur son sexe. Juste après il passa sa langue dessus, seulement la pointe, le long de la verge. Naruto s'enfonça encore plus sur le lit gémissant le nom de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa pouvait sentir le plaisir que ressentait son amant ce qui le fit continuer. Il enleva sa main pour pouvoir plaquer les hanches du blond de ses deux mains et embrassa une nouvelle fois l'extrémité du sexe de Naruto. Il finit par l'englober et commença ses vas et vient d'une lenteur encore plus douloureuse qu'avec ses doigts.

« - Sasuke, je t'en prie aahh … ,

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu, Naruto ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant le sexe dur de Naruto de sa bouche.

- P-Plus, dit-il.

- Plus quoi ?

- Plus vite, le supplia-t-il, à bout de patience. »

Il sentit le sourire victorieux de Sasuke contre sa peau et sut que ce dernier n'attendait que ça. Il grogna mais son grognement se changea en gémissement lorsque la bouche de Sasuke reprit son sexe. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke accélérait enfin ses mouvements à son grand soulagement. Son plaisir montait de plus en plus, continuant de gémir. Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke, les serrant par la même occasion. Au bout de quelques caresses, Naruto sentit qu'il arrivait à sa limite. Il tenta d'éloigner Sasuke mais ce dernier lui attrapa les mains et continua de plus en plus vite, le renvoyant contre le matelas le plaisir l'écrasant en lui. Il finit par se libérer dans un long gémissement, atteignant l'orgasme, dans la bouche de Sasuke qui avala tout avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse encore sur son visage. Il s'avança vers lui comme un chat pendant que Naruto inspirait et expirait fortement, se remettant de l'orgasme que venait de lui offrir le brun. Sasuke embrassa ses lèvres et murmura :

« - Je ne te savais pas si excité, dobe.

- Teme, souffla-t-il, Tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver. »

Il fit basculer Sasuke sur le dos, reprenant le dessus, avec un sourire amusé. Sasuke s'était laissé faire et le fixait d'un regard où Naruto pouvait y décelait de l'amusement et la provocation. Le brun le poussait à vouloir continuer, lui montrait ce qui allait lui arriver. Naruto reprit ses caresses où l'avait arrêté Sasuke. Mais cette fois-ci il ne s'attarda pas sur la poitrine du brun, il continua son ascension encore plus bas. Sasuke savait où voulait en venir Naruto ce qui lui fit garder son sourire provocateur. Il voulait savoir de quoi était capable Naruto et surtout essayé sous cette forme-là. Il voulait en profiter et il savait que Naruto aussi.

Le blond laissait son désir d'entendre Sasuke criait de plaisir le guidait. Il arriva à l'endroit qu'il voulait et écarta un peu les jambes fines de Sasuke lui donnant l'accès à ce qu'il recherchait. Il s'avança et passa sa langue sur le sexe mouillé de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait poussé un cri où étaient mélangés la surprise et le plaisir. Il continua, léchant lentement ou rapidement selon les cris de pur plaisir que poussait Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa ne s'attendait pas à ressentir autant de plaisir sous cette forme. Il n'avait pas essayé en étant un homme non plus mais jamais il n'avait imaginé ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en étant une fille. Naruto continuait ses affaires avant de poser ses lèvres sur son clitoris et de sucer légèrement. Le dos de Sasuke se décolla du matelas dans un cri de plaisir avant de retomber contre le lit, gémissant le prénom de Naruto autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux, qui s'étaient fermé sous le plaisir ressentit, s'ouvrirent brutalement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt de Naruto entrait en lui. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un second envoyant une vague de plaisir au brun qui haletait fortement.

Naruto bougea ses doigts, le préparant le plus possible tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Un mince filet de bave coula d'un coin de la bouche de Sasuke et il se recula, regardant avec envie son amant sous lui qui continuait de gémir en lui lançant un regard brumeux où le plaisir et le désir étaient présents.

« - Na … Naaaaah … Naruto, l'appela-t-il à travers ses gémissements.

- Oui, Sasuke, murmura le blond à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa avant de lui lécher le lobe.

- Viens … huumm … Viens maintenant.

- … ,

- Je te veux maintenant. »

Naruto l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de retirer ses doigts du corps de Sasuke. Le brun lui commença à se redresser. Il s'empala lui-même sur le sexe de nouveau dur de Naruto. Le blond, qui s'appuyait sur ses coudes, sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir et lui brulait le bas-ventre pendant qu'il entrait dans l'antre chaude de son amant. Il se laissait envahir par les sensations qu'il ressentait tout en aidant Sasuke pour ne pas le brusquer. Après tout c'était sa première fois comme ça.

Sasuke se mordait la lèvre en essayant d'y aller doucement. Il était nerveux et la pénétration était douloureuse. Il avait posé ses mains sur le ventre de Naruto, s'empêchant d'y aller d'un cou même si c'était un bon moyen pour qu'il oublie rapidement la douleur et qu'il s'habitue au membre de Naruto. Ce dernier se redressa sans mouvements brusques et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke, plaquant son corps contre le sien et le maintenant un petit peu. Sasuke enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond avant de lui murmurer de l'aider. Naruto le posa doucement sur le matelas et commença à s'enfoncer encore plus en Sasuke. L'Uchiwa se mordit encore plus la lèvre et serra fortement le drap sous lui en sentant la douleur jusqu'à que Naruto ne soit entièrement en lui et le laisse s'habituer à sa présence.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke ouvrit légèrement les yeux et amorça un mouvement, vérifiant que c'était bon. Il affirma à Naruto qu'il pouvait commencer et ce dernier débuta ses vas et vient lentement. Les gémissements commencèrent à remplir la chambre et bien rapidement Naruto accéléra ses coups de reins. Il avait placé ses mains sur les hanches de l'Uchiwa pour approfondir ses coups de butoir faisant crier Sasuke de plaisir. Il s'accrochait au cou de Naruto et le laissait entendre ses gémissements pendant que son dos se décollait du lit et qu'il se collait au torse de l'Uzumaki. Le blond gémissait aussi et continua d'accélérer, son envie prenant le dessus ce qui ne déplut pas à Sasuke.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils commencèrent à atteindre leur limite. Sasuke serrait Naruto dans ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du jinchuriki le plaisir le ravageant. Naruto accéléra une dernière fois avant que Sasuke ne hurle son plaisir tout en jouissant suivi de Naruto qui se libéra un lui en hurlant son prénom.

Sasuke retomba sur le matelas, les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée. Il tremblait encore de plaisir de l'orgasme que le blond lui avait fait atteindre. Ce dernier était dans le même état que lui. Il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Sasuke et respirait de grandes bouffés d'air. Leurs corps étaient recouvert de sueur et leur cheveux leurs collaient au visage. Naruto regardait Sasuke et espéra que ce dernier retrouve rapidement sa vraie apparence. Il voulait aussi le prendre lorsqu'il serait un homme.

Il fut arraché de ses pensées en voyant les onyx de Sasuke le fixait. Il sourit quelques instants avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du brun, l'embrassant tendrement avant de se retirer de lui et de s'allonger à ses côtés lorsque le baiser fut rompu.

« - Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Je t'aime aussi, avait répondu le brun avant de laisser le sommeil le gagner. »

Naruto le regarda encore un petit peu avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil tout en serrant Sasuke dans ses bras. Ce dernier n'avait pas protesté, il s'était un peu plus collé à lui tout en soupirant de confort. Aucun des deux ne pouvait le nier, ils avaient passé la meilleure nuit depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Et voilà un lemon avec un NaruSasu. Il était réussi ?

Naruto : Alors en plus du NaruSasu Day du 23, j'ai un autre lemon où je suis au-dessus !

Moi : Pure coïncidence !

Naruto : Ah bon ?

Moi : Oui, j'avais écrit ce chapitre avant le NaruSasu Day ! :)

Naruto : Tant que je suis au-dessus, ça me va !

Moi : Je n'en doute pas. Au fait, il est où Sasuke ?

Naruto : Euh … ,

Moi se retournant : Ah tu es là !

Sasuke : C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un lemon lorsque je serais une fille.

Moi : Il fallait bien, d'un côté.

Sasuke : Je vais rien dire pour cette fois !

Naruto et moi : Il est malade !

Sasuke : Non !

Moi : Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'un côté. D'habitude tu veux me tuer donc tant que tu me menaces pas avec Kusanagi, ça me va !

Sasuke murmurant avec un sourire macabre : C'est mieux d'attendre !

Moi : Euh … Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Et je vous dis à vendredi.

Review ?


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour ! :)

Voilà le chapitre 15. ^^

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss** : Contente que le lemon t'es plu. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ça t'est plût. Merci aussi pour m'avoir fait la remarque par rapport aux fautes. :) Ça me permet de m'améliorer.

**Brooklynn** : Merci pour ta review et ton avis sur le lemon ! :) Et pour Sasuke, c'est sur qu'après ça il devrait avoir du mal à penser à sa vengeance. Mais Sasuke reste Sasuke ! ^^

**Gaga** : Pour le moment, je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci pour ta review. :)

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Naruto fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain. Il sentait le dos de Sasuke pressait contre son torse. Ce dernier dormait encore. Naruto avait encore du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Il ne manquait plus que Sasuke reste à Konoha et Naruto était un homme heureux. Mais la réalité le rattrapa rapidement et il sut qu'il aurait du mal à convaincre Sasuke de rester au village.

Il sentit le brun bouger contre lui et pousser un soupire avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux essayant de s'adapter à la lumière du jour. Le soleil commençait à illuminer la pièce. Naruto ne bougea pas, observa attentivement Sasuke qui se redressait sur ses coudes, faisant tomber le drap un peu plus bas sur son corps, et se tourna vers lui.

« - Dobe, dit-il, J'ai pas rêvé hier soir ?

- Bonjour a toi aussi, Sasuke. Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? Rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.

- Usuratonkachi, grogna l'Uchiwa.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu penses avoir rêvé. Si c'est du fait qu'on est couché ensemble, non tu n'as pas rêvé sinon tu serais encore habillé. »

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain une fois ses vêtements en main. Naruto n'avait peut-être rien laisser paraître sur son visage mais il s'était attendu à ce que Sasuke dise quelque chose sur leur soirée. Il finit par se lever, remit son boxer le temps que Sasuke n'est fini de prendre sa douche pour y aller à son tour.

Une heure plus tard les deux ninjas furent prêts ainsi que leurs sacs. Aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'était le silence complet jusqu'à que Sasuke ne s'avance vers Naruto, qui s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage.

« - Naruto, fit-il.

- Oui ?

- Ne pense pas que je ne veuille pas parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. C'est juste que je n'aime pas parler dès le réveil.

- Ah ?

- … ,

- Baka Sasuke, se moqua-t-il.

- … ,

- Tant que tu ne regrettes pas.

- Je ne regrette pas, affirma-t-il rapidement.

- J'ai hâte que tu retrouves ta vraie apparence, lui confia-t-il tout en frôlant les lèvres du brun.

- On ferait mieux de commencer à chercher cette personne, non ? Proposa Sasuke, désireux d'en finir au plus vite. »

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis descendit du rebord pour attraper son sac. Sasuke fit de même puis quitta la chambre avec Naruto. Ils rendirent la clé de la chambre à la réception puis commencèrent leur recherche. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils demandèrent à un habitant du village qui, heureusement pour eux, savait où se trouvait la maison de la personne qu'il cherchait. Ils remercièrent la personne et suivirent le chemin qu'elle leur avait dit. Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant une maison à l'écart du village. Cela lui rappelait le moment où il était venu avec Suigetsu pour récupérer l'épée de Zabuza.

Naruto vérifia l'adresse et annonça qu'ils étaient enfin arrivé et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé de chemin. Sasuke en fut soulagé, il ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps. Il voulait avoir la solution de son problème et redevenir un homme au plus vite.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de la maison et Naruto s'occupa de taper à la porte. Ce fut une femme de plus de cinquante ans qui leur ouvrit. Pour son âge elle avait conservé de sa beauté et ses longs cheveux châtains lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle avait peu de forme et possédait de grands yeux verts émeraudes. Elle les regarda un petit instant, essayant de se souvenir si elle les avaient déjà vus quelque part, ce qui les étonnerait, puis dit d'une voix douce :

« - Bonjour, vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Oui, affirma Sasuke, Désolé de vous déranger de si bon matin mais nous cherchons Naoki Hanajima-san. On nous a dit qu'il habiterait ici.

- C'est bien ici. Pour quelles raisons souhaitez-vous le voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- D'après notre Hokage, continua le brun, Hanajima-san serait le seul ninja qui aurait trouvé la solution à un jutsu.

- Quelqu'un vous à lancer ce jutsu, comprit rapidement l'épouse de la personne qu'il cherchait.

- Oui, avoua-t-il un peu surpris qu'elle comprenne rapidement.

- Entrez, proposa-t-elle en s'écartant de la porte, Je vais prévenir mon mari que vous voulez le voir pour cette raison.

- Vous nous aidez ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

- Bien sur. Peu de personnes sont au courant qu'un tel jutsu existe dans le monde des ninjas. Je me souviens que mon mari a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la solution. Je préfère plutôt vous aider, surtout que vous m'avez l'air d'être de bonnes personnes.

- _**Si elle savait**_, pensèrent les deux ninjas en même temps. »

Le temps qu'elle aille prévenir Naoki, Sasuke regarda du coin de l'œil Naruto qui semblait de plus ne plus nerveux. Il lui attrapa la main et détourna le regard lorsque Naruto releva ses yeux vers lui. Le blond resta quelques instants silencieux avant de sourire faiblement et d'attirer Sasuke vers lui pour lui subtiliser un baiser chaste.

Ils se lâchèrent rapidement car la femme revenue rapidement. Elle leur expliqua qu'il pouvait rejoindre son mari dans le salon, il les attendaient. Ils acceptèrent et la suivirent quelques instants avant d'arriver dans le salon où Naoki se trouvait, assis sur un siège, regardant le paysage qu'il voyait depuis la terrasse. Sa femme fit remarquer sa présence et la leur par la même occasion pour qu'il tourne la tête vers eux et qu'elle puisse les laisser s'avancer. Les deux ninjas s'avancèrent et saluèrent leur hôte avant de se présenter chacun leur tour.

« - Nous somme enchantés de vous rencontrer, Hanajima-san. »

Ce dernier affirma qu'il l'était également puis les regarda quelques instants. Naoki Hanajima était un homme surement du même âge que sa femme. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas être vieux. On pouvait remarquer qu'il avait été ninja avant ou qu'il l'était toujours.

« - Qui est celui qui est victime de ce jutsu ? Demanda-t-il pour éviter de prendre du temps.

- Moi, Hanajima-san, répondit Sasuke.

- Donc tu étais un homme à la base. C'était comme moi, tu es devenu une femme.

- C'est cela.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi t'a-t-on lancé ce jutsu ? Il faut être stupide pour se lancer un jutsu comme ça tout seul ou a moins de vouloir réellement devenir une femme ou un homme. Or tu ne serais pas venu ici si c'était le cas donc quelqu'un te l'a lancé. Qui donc ?

- Mon frère mort il y a une semaine, avoua-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, fit Naoki.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il, Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que mon frère a fait en sorte que le jutsu s'applique lorsque je lirai un rouleau qu'il m'a laissé.

- Je vois. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour te lancer ce jutsu, réfléchit-il.

- Je ne pense pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'a lancé ce jutsu. Même Tsunade-sama, notre Hokage ne voit pas la raison.

- Crois-moi, il devait avoir une raison.

- … ,

- Quel est ton vrai prénom ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Sasuke et Naruto espéraient que même s'il savait qui il était, il l'aiderait. Sasuke savait que la rumeur qu'il avait tué Orochimaru s'était rependu jusqu'ici et peut-être jusqu'aux oreilles de Naoki. Ce dernier fixait Sasuke comme s'il essayait de lire en lui puis souffla un petit coup avant de dire :

« - Je vais t'aider, qu'importe ce que tu es fait !

- D'a … D'accord, fit Sasuke totalement surpris.

- Avant toute chose, je tiens à t'informer qu'il y a un risque que tu ne redeviens pas un homme. »

La révélation figea Sasuke sur le coup pendant que Naruto écarquillait les yeux d'horreur et regardait son amant qui était totalement choqué. Tous les deux commençaient à se demander s'il était possible de le revoir en homme. Naoki leur laissa le temps de se remettre de la nouvelle. Pourquoi mentir au final ? Il se devait d'être honnête avec Sasuke sinon ce dernier se bercerait d'illusions et finirait par le supporter très mal de ne pas redevenir un homme.

« - Si je te dis ça c'est pour que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas un jutsu ordinaire. Si tu le fais, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas l'annuler sinon tu n'as juste qu'à utiliser le jutsu de métamorphose.

- Je comprends.

- Mais rassure-toi, il y a un moyen et je suis sûr que ton frère le savait.

- Il m'a juste dit que quelqu'un de compétent en médecine pourrait le faire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit Naoki.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler, Hanajima-san ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

- Il y a quelques années de cela, une équipe venant de Konoha était venu pour une mission. Et j'ai rencontré ton frère, Itachi Uchiwa, avoua-t-il faisant sursauter Sasuke en entendant le nom de son frère.

- Itachi ?

- Oui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans à cette époque et j'étais encore un ninja pour le village de Kiri. Lorsqu'il a appris que j'avais été victime du jutsu il m'a demandé comment j'étais arrivé à l'annuler. Il semblait déjà renseigner sur le jutsu.

- Vous voulez dire qu'Itachi serait déjà venu vous voir pour vous demander des renseignements sur le jutsu, intervenu Naruto.

- C'est cela. Ton frère savait ce qu'il faisait et il t'a envoyé vers ton Hokage qui est le médecin le plus compétent de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais pourquoi une personne compétente en médecine pourrait m'aider ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Parce que le moyen d'annuler ce jutsu est une opération médicale. Lors de cette opération, votre Hokage devra trouver l'endroit où le chakra de ton frère se trouve.

- Hein ?

- Comme c'est lui qui te l'a lancé, il a t'a transféré une partie de son chakra sans que tu ne t'en rend compte et c'est grâce à ça que tu continues à rester une femme. Et ne pense pas qu'il faut juste attendre que le chakra de ton frère s'épuise pour que tout redevienne normal car ça ne marche pas comme ça.

- … ,

- C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de cette opération.

- S'il ne s'agit que de ça, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Je suis sur que Tsunade-sama réussira à faire le nécessaire.

- C'est vrai mais c'est encore plus complexe que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Ton opération doit se dérouler un mois après que tu te sois transformé en femme, pas avant ni après. Le même jour le mois prochain. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton apparence d'homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce jutsu ? S'énerva Sasuke, la colère commençant à l'envahir.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, si on utilise ce jutsu c'est parce qu'on le souhaite et pas parce qu'on veut s'amuser à le lancer à quelqu'un. Ton frère devait avoir une bonne raison de te le lancer et surtout était sûr que ton Hokage pourrait faire quelque chose.

- … ,

- En tout cas, depuis combien de temps es-tu devenu une femme ?

- Euh … environ onze jours, répondit évasivement Sasuke.

- Onze ? Répéta Naruto, Ça ne fait que huit jours que … ,

- Naruto, j'ai marché trois jours avant de te voir, l'interrompit Sasuke.

- Ah d'accord.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Lâcha Sasuke en se retournant vers Naoki.

- Pour savoir combien de temps il te reste avant de subir cette opération. Donc si on revient onze jours en arrière on était le trois. Donc le mois prochain, le trois, tu devras subir l'opération. Je vais écrire sur un papier ce que doit faire ton Hokage entre-temps pour être bien préparé.

- Je vous remercie.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Par contre, pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur un point ?

- Lequel ?

- Il se trouve que depuis que je suis devenue une fille, il m'est arrivé pendant deux nuits d'avoir une violente douleur dans le corps, m'empêchant de respirer à un moment. Et pendant la nuit du quatrième au cinquième jour j'avais retrouvé, l'espace de quelques minutes, mon apparence normale. »

Naoki resta quelques instants silencieux, réfléchissant à la question que venait de lui poser Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait subi ce jutsu. Et s'il se souvenait, il avait eu la même chose, les mêmes douleurs.

« - _**Je n'aime pas ce silence**_, songea Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il se peut que tu retrouves à certains moments ta vraie apparence car comme c'est ton frère décédé qui te la lançait à travers un rouleau, il peut y avoir quelques failles. Pour les douleurs, ça vient du jutsu. C'est en réalité ton corps qui commence à s'habituer à l'apparence féminine. On n'utilise pas ce jutsu à la légère mais l'avantage c'est que c'est comme une grossesse. Tu peux avorter jusqu'à un certain moment et toi tu peux reprendre ton apparence normale.

- … ,

- Pendant deux nuits, hein ? Se rappela Naoki, Il se peut que tu subisses ça encore ou plus du tout, cela dépend des personnes.

- Je vois.

- Je reviens, je vais m'occuper du papier pour votre Hokage et je reviens juste après, annonça-t-il en se levant.

- Oui, acceptèrent les deux ninjas. »

Lorsque Naoki fut sorti de la salle, Sasuke se rendit compte que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Lorsque Tsunade lui avait annoncé, à Naruto et à lui, qu'elle avait retrouvé la seule personne qui avait annulé ce jutsu, il avait été heureux. Il pensait qu'il faudrait juste faire quelques signes ou boire quelque chose mais non, c'était une opération dont il avait besoin et ce pour le trois du mois prochain. Il était définitivement maudit.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto regardait Sasuke avec inquiétude. Il savait que son amant ne devait pas apprécier de rester encore une femme pendant le reste du mois et surtout que si jamais Tsunade se trompait ou n'arrivait pas à faire l'opération, il resterait une femme pour le reste de sa vie. C'était surtout ça qui avait dû atteindre le brun. Il savait qu'à cet instant il ne devait pas dire quoi que ce soit sinon il était sûr que la colère de Sasuke lui retomberait dessus mais il se promit qu'il lui en parlerait pour que l'Uchiwa puisse évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Naoki revient quelques minutes plus tard et donna le papier à Sasuke. Ce dernier le remercia pour tout et pour lui avoir donné les explications qu'il cherchait avant de vouloir quitter la demeure. Il allait sortir du salon avant que la voix de Naoki ne l'arrête pour lui dire :

« - Tu ne trouves pas que ton comportement à changé depuis que tu es devenu une fille ? Qu'il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas dire alors que tu le faisais avant sans la moindre gêne ? Où que tu t'emportes plus facilement ? Si c'est le cas, c'est le jutsu qui t'aide. Lorsque tu seras redevenu un homme, tu seras comme avant. Ton caractère sera comme avant.

- Je … Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir Hanajima-san. »

Naruto remercia Naoki de les avoirs reçu et le salua avant de suivre Sasuke qui avait déjà salué la femme de Naoki et était sorti. Naruto le rattrapa rapidement tout en saluant la femme de Naoki qui leur souhait un bon retour à Konoha. Le blond savait d'avance que le chemin du retour ne serait pas rempli de discussion.

Trois heures passèrent et ils avaient déjà passé le pont puis avait traversé un peu la forêt menant vers Konoha. Dans trois heures encore, ils seraient de retour au village. Mais il voulait à tout prix parler à Sasuke. Ce dernier restait dans un silence total, réfléchissant depuis qu'ils étaient reparti en direction de Konoha. Et ce sans jamais lui adresser un mot ni un regard. Au fond cela irritait l'Uzumaki et une fois qu'ils eurent traversé une rivière, il attrapa le bras de Sasuke et l'attira vers lui.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Il n'avait pas remarqué depuis le début puisque Sasuke marchait toujours devant lui, faisant en sorte à ce qu'ils ne soient pas à la même hauteur. Et dans ces conditions il n'avait pas pu remarqué que son amant, que son Sasuke pleurait. Pleurait de rage parce qu'il avait compris après avoir lu le papier que l'opération était très risqué et qu'un seul faux mouvement le condamné à rester une femme. Mais Naruto l'ignorait.

« - Lâche-moi, Naruto, murmura Sasuke.

- Non ! Répondit-il déterminer à lui parler.

- Lâche-moi, répéta-t-il en criant.

- Hors de question. Pas tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que tu as !

- Mais c'est évident, dobe ! Je risque de rester comme ça le restant de ma vie, merde. Un seul faux mouvement lors de l'opération et je suis fichu, continua-t-il de crier.

- … ,

- De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas dans la même situation que moi.

- C'est vrai, commença le blond, Je ne peux pas comprendre. Mais par contre, je peux t'écouter. Tu peux te confier autant que tu veux, je serais là pour t'écouter. Et tu devrais faire un peu plus confiance à Tsunade baa-chan. Elle a quand même réussi à soigner Lee des blessures infligées par Gaara alors qu'au début, il avait peu de chance pour redevenir un ninja. Toi tu as une chance et je suis sûr que Tsunade fera en sorte que l'opération réussisse.

- Tu es trop optimiste, grogna Sasuke en détournant la tête.

- Et toi trop pessimiste, soupira Naruto, Fais confiance à Tsunade, Sasuke. »

Sasuke n'ajouta rien, préférant se calmer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Surtout qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner la raison qui avait poussé Itachi à lui faire subir ça. Il soupira un bon coup puis regarda Naruto qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Il lui offrit un faible sourire pendant que Naruto n'attrape sa main avant de reprendre leur route.

Au même moment, à Konoha, Kiba, Suigetsu faisaient face à Shikamaru en pleine rue de Konoha. Ils avaient croisé ce dernier par un pur hasard, parlant de Sasuke et Naruto, jusqu'à qu'ils ne fassent interpeler par Shikamaru. Ce dernier avait été très clair lorsqu'il était arrivé devant eux. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient figés sur place même s'ils ne laissaient rien transparaître sur leur visage. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, Shikamaru soupira avant de répéter sa phrase :

« - Mitsuki et Sasuke sont la même personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Suigetsu et Kiba se lancèrent un regard avant que le brun n'acquiesce lentement pour ensuite regarder Shikamaru avec un air sérieux.

« - Pourquoi nous poses-tu cette question ? Demanda Kiba.

- À la base je la posais à Suigetsu mais si toi aussi tu sais la réponse, Kiba, je serai ravi de l'entendre.

- Sasuke est bien Mitsuki ! Avoua rapidement Suigetsu, ne voulant pas s'attarder dessus.

- J'avais donc raison, souffla Shikamaru.

- Je me doutais que tu l'aurais compris quelque temps après moi, annonça Kiba, Surtout avec l'intelligence que tu as.

- … ,

- Comment as-tu compris que Mitsuki était Sasuke ? Fit Suigetsu intrigué.

- Il se trouve que bizarrement du jour au lendemain la sœur jumelle de Sasuke débarque au village comme si elle y avait déjà vécu il y a longtemps. Même si l'histoire de la mémoire effacée tenait la route, j'ai vérifié certains dossiers concernant les Uchiwa et rien ne concernant Mitsuki n'était présent dans les dossiers. Et même si le troisième Hokage avait voulu faire disparaître les preuves elles seraient repassé de noir et je l'aurai vu. Or il n'y avait rien. Aucune trace, aucun passage en noir.

- … ,

- Donc il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que Mitsuki n'avait jamais existé et qu'il s'agissait bien de Sasuke. De toute façon, les anciennes habitudes de Sasuke se voient de temps en temps, avoua-t-il.

- Je me disais aussi, sourit Kiba, Naruto a dû le remarquer aussi puisqu'il est au courant.

- Ah bon ? Lâcha Shikamaru.

- Sauf que pour une raison que l'on ignore, il ne veut plus parler à Sasuke depuis qu'il le sait, l'informa Suigetsu.

- Ce n'est pas du genre de Naruto, réfléchit Shikamaru.

- On sait mais pourtant ça s'est passé comme ça, affirma Kiba.

- De toute façon je suis sur que ça ne va pas tarder avant qu'il ne lui reparle, dit Shikamaru avec un sourire amusée bientôt rejoint par Kiba et Suigetsu, Sinon pourquoi l'équipe entière de Sasuke est au village ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé, annonça fièrement Suigetsu, Sasuke n'y était pour rien. Il a été surpris lorsqu'il m'a vu et qu'il a compris.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as voulu.

- D'un côté, il me dit « fait ce que tu veux » donc j'obéis. Je fais ce que je veux, se moqua-t-il.

- Bon, comme je suis pressé, je demanderai à Sasuke pourquoi il est transformé en fille. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Naruto pour vouloir s'amuser à ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lâcha Kiba, Je pense pas que Sasuke soit du genre à vouloir se transformer par pur plaisir.

- Je m'en doute. Bon aller, à plus. Et j'ai compris que je devais me taire, rassurez-vous. »

Shikamaru disparu au coin de la rue sous le regard amusé de Suigetsu et de Kiba qui claquèrent leurs mains juste après. Kiba avait prévenu Sasuke que Shikamaru comprendrait rapidement, il ne s'était pas trompé.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminer !

J'espère que l'explication sur le jutsu était claire, sinon si je me suis mal exprimé et que vous n'avez pas compris un petit truc, faite moi signe !

Sasuke : Pour le nom tu t'étais pas foulé … ,

Naruto : Mais pour l'explication, t'a cherché loin.

Moi, murmurant : Il est passé où ce katana pour que j'évite qu'il me tue ?

Sasuke : T'a quelque chose contre moi ?

Moi : Absolument rien, et je ne mens pas !

Sasuke : Alors pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ?

Moi : Comme ça.

Naruto : En tout cas, j'espère que Tsunade arrivera à faire cette opération.

Moi : … ,

Naruto : Oï, tu ne vas pas recommencer comme au moment où je t'avais demandé si j'allais savoir que Sasuke était Mitsuki bientôt ?

Moi : Et pourquoi pas ?

Naruto : Quand on va savoir si l'opération va être réussie ?

Sasuke, les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur sur le visage : Pas avant un petit moment.

Moi : Tu n'as pas lu les prochains chapitre ?

Sasuke : Non mais à force, je sais que ça ne sera pas avant un petit moment.

Moi : Encore une fois, ça dépend ce que tu appelles « un petit moment ». Mais c'est vrai que tu as raison. Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Je vous dis à mardi, passez un bon week-end.

Review ?


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonsoir ! :)

Voilà le chapitre 16.

110 Review ! Merci à tout le monde qui suit la fic. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Sylman** : Contente de savoir que ça te plait. Merci pour ta review.

**Miss **: Ce que tu as pensé est une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Oui, Itachi avait tout prévu. Il valait mieux sinon Sasuke aurait été encore plus énervé ! :) Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 16

« - Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Hurla Tsunade en se relevant brusquement de sa chaise. »

Naruto et Sasuke venaient d'arriver au village depuis plus de dix minutes après toute une journée de marche. Ils regardaient l'Hokage devant eux tout en se bouchant les oreilles. Ils étaient sûrs qu'on devait l'avoir entendu hurler jusqu'à l'autre bout du village. Ils attendirent qu'elle n'ait fini de hurler pour enlever leurs mains et se lancer un regard. Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ça contrairement à Sasuke qui avait réfléchi à la réaction de leur Hokage.

« - Vous êtes réellement sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Non, j'ai envie de faire de l'humour, répliqua sèchement Sasuke.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Sasuke, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si surprise, baa-chan, intervenu Naruto, Ce n'est qu'une simple opération.

- Ça se voit que tu n'as aucune compétence en médecine Naruto, soupira-t-elle, L'opération ne dure que peut-être deux heures mais elle est très complexe. Trouvé le chakra d'Itachi dans le corps de Sasuke va être dur et je ne te parles pas du fait que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Et personne a part vous ne peut le faire ? Même Shizune ou Sakura-chan ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Les compétences de Shizune et Sakura sont très élevées mais Sakura n'est pas au courant de la situation et risque de faire un faux mouvements à un moment donné.

- Lequel ? Fit Sasuke.

- Lorsque le chakra de ton frère commencera à s'évacuer, tu pourrais commencer à retrouver ton apparence mais l'opération ne s'arrêta pas là si j'en crois ce que Hanajima-san a écrit. Il faudra détruire ce qui a commencé à changer dans ton corps. Et là encore, un moindre faux mouvement et tu dis adieu à tout, ton apparence mais aussi à tes mouvements.

- Cela pourrait toucher un nerf qui me paralyserait, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Sasuke pendant que Naruto commencé à avoir peur de l'issue de l'opération.

- C'est ça, affirma-t-elle en soupirant une nouvelle fois, Shizune pourrait le faire mais je préfère m'en occuper moi-même, pour être sûr.

- La décision vous revient.

- Il va falloir que je te fasse passer de nouveaux tests et après je commencerai à chercher où pourrait être stocker le chakra de ton frère dans ton corps.

- D'accord.

- Reviens demain à la première heure dans mon bureau, je te laisse la fin de la journée.

- Hm.

- Vous pouvez y aller, annonça-t-elle.

- Au revoir, baa-chan, la salua Naruto tout en suivant Sasuke qui avait déjà quitté le bureau. »

Elle le salua silencieusement, les regardant partir songeuse. Elle venait de lire le papier et elle comprenait pourquoi Naoki leur avait dit qu'il y avait un risque que Sasuke ne redevienne pas un homme. Personnellement elle ignorait si elle réussirait l'opération mais elle allait faire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Les deux membres de la team 7 sortirent du bâtiment de l'Hokage en silence. Mais ce silence fut de courte durée puisque Sasuke s'arrêta, intrigant Naruto au passage. Il s'arrêta aussi et tourna la tête vers le brun.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

- Rien, ça va, assura-t-il avec un petit sourire même si l'envie n'y était pas.

- Teme tu ne comprends pas que tu ne sais pas mentir ? Se moqua Naruto en s'avançant vers lui, C'est à propos de l'opération, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer, lâcha-t-il.

- Je sais mais Tsunade fera surement de son mieux. »

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, l'embrassant avec tendresse. Ce dernier répondit au baiser avec passion, oubliant tout ce qui venait d'apprendre, profitant seulement du moment présent jusqu'à qu'un petit cri de surprise étouffé ne les alerte. Ils s'éloignèrent à peine et tournèrent la tête pour voir l'équipe Taka réunit à quelques pas d'eux. Naruto rougit furieusement sous le regard moqueur de Suigetsu pendant que Karin le regardait surprise et Juugo restait calme. Sasuke soupira silencieusement, s'éloignant un peu plus de Naruto mais en lui tenant la main.

« - Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en couple, lâcha finalement Suigetsu.

- Hm.

- J'ai eu l'impression de voir Sasuke-kun au loin, avoua Karin.

- _**Si tu savais réellement Karin**_, sourirent intérieurement Sasuke et Suigetsu pendant que Naruto était silencieux.

- C'est super pour vous, ajouta l'argenté, Je savais que vous finirez ensemble !

- Suigetsu, murmura Sasuke dangereusement.

- Quand les autres vont l'apprendre, continua-t-il, Ils vont être surpris.

- Surement, acquiesça Naruto en riant nerveusement ne se rendant pas compte que Suigetsu parlait surtout de Kiba.

- _**Pitié, pourquoi il fallait qu'il voie ça cet abruti ?**_ Pensa désespérément Sasuke.

- Bon, l'Hokage nous demande. On va vous laisser, annonça Karin.

- D'accord, a plus tard, les salua joyeusement Naruto. »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et lorsque Sasuke fut sûr que personne ne les surprendrait, il plaqua Naruto contre un mur dans une ruelle sombre et continua le baiser interrompu. Naruto y participa rapidement et peu après ils se séparèrent.

« - Ils nous ont interrompus, je tenais juste à terminer ce que tu as commencé, expliqua Sasuke.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, affirma Naruto dans un rire, Ça ne te dérange pas que tout le monde le sera ?

- À vrai dire, il n'y aura qu'avec Kiba qu'il y aura un souci, je pense. Et peut-être Hinata.

- Pourquoi Hinata, s'étonna Naruto.

- Tu n'as donc jamais rien remarqué, Usuratonkachi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, teme ! Rétorqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, soupira-t-il.

- … ,

- Elle t'aime, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras tout en s'appuyant sur le mur en face de lui.

- Hein ? Sérieusement ? S'écria-t-il surpris de la nouvelle.

- Oui … , souffla-t-il doucement tout en tournant la tête vers la droite.

- Rassure-toi, ça ne changes rien ! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- De quoi ?

- Mes sentiments pour toi ! Ne pense pas qu'en apprenant qu'Hinata m'aime ça va changer quoique ce soit entre nous deux, l'informa-t-il sérieusement.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais penser ça ?

- Oh oui ! Sourit-il moqueur tout contre les lèvres du brun.

- Usuratonkachi. »

Naruto déposa rapidement ses lèvres puis s'écarta tout en trainant Sasuke avec lui. Ils marchèrent un peu avant de rentrer chez Sasuke. Ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble.

Le lendemain matin s'annonça difficile. Aucun des deux ne voulait sortir du lit et se lever. Et puis quelque trottait dans la tête de Naruto depuis qu'il était debout et la veille. Quelque chose qui concernait Sasuke. Il regarda ce dernier se levait puis attraper ses affaires pour pouvoir s'habiller. Naruto finit par se lever, s'habiller également puis se décida à parler avec Sasuke qui lui faisait dos pour s'habiller. Le brun avait compris que Naruto avait quelque chose mais il avait préféré attendre qu'il ne vienne lui-même pour lui parler. Cependant il ignorait que c'était lui le souci.

« - Dit Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

- Hm ?

- Lorsque tu auras retrouvé ta vraie apparence, commença-t-il tout en fermant les yeux quelques instants, Tu comptes quitter Konoha de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

- … ,

- Tu veux toujours te venger, hein ?

- … Oui, affirma-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire changer d'avis ? Demanda-t-il calmement, Qui peut te faire rester ?

- Naruto … ,

- Sasuke, je t'en prie … ,

- La ferme, Usuratonkachi, hurla-t-il soudainement sans se retourner.

- Pas tant que tu ne me diras pas que tu ne m'abandonneras pas ! Continua Naruto sans écouter le brun.

- Dobe, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Je veux savoir Sasuke.

- Oui, je quitterais le village ! Avoua-t-il sans baisser le ton de sa voix.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, l'informa le blond.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Si c'est pour l'équipe je te signale qu'on m'a déjà remplacé par Saï. »

Sasuke se retourna à ce moment-là, ne remarquant pas que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Sa colère était palpable tout comme celle de Naruto qui n'en revenait pas que Sasuke quitterait le village sans penser à lui. Mais la vision des larmes le troubla un peu.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, teme ? Saï ne te remplace pas aux yeux de Sakura ni aux miens.

- C'est ça, souffla dédaigneusement Sasuke.

- Mais je remarque que je n'ai pas l'air de compter beaucoup à tes yeux puisque tu oublies que si tu quittes le village, je le vivrais très mal.

- … ,

- M'aimes-tu réellement Sasuke ou ne suis-je rien en réalité à tes yeux ? Tu es revenu pour jouer avec nos sentiments et cela fait partie de ta veng … »

Une claque le fit taire et tourner la tête violemment vers la droite. Il était sous le choc, Sasuke venait de le frapper avec sa main. Pas son poing, sa main. Quelque part ça lui faisait encore plus mal que si le brun l'aurait frappé avec son poing. Les poings il en avait eu l'habitude lorsque le brun était encore à Konoha avant de rejoindre Orochimaru. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une gifle. Il reprit un air moins étonné et tourna lentement la tête vers l'Uchiwa. Il lui lançait un regard haineux, le même lorsqu'ils s'étaient battu à la Vallée de la Fin, et les larmes de rage continuaient de couler sur son visage. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Sasuke n'ouvre la bouche.

« - Écoute-moi bien, Usuratonkachi ! Je ne veux plus que tu mettes les pieds ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi lorsque je reviendrais des examens de la veille et surtout. Surtout ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole. »

Il avait hurlé tout ce qu'il venait de dire puis avait quitté sa chambre en claquant bien la porte derrière lui et celle de l'entrée. Naruto était resté silencieux, les yeux écarquillé. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de gâcher quelque d'important, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de convaincre Sasuke de rester à Konoha. La peur s'installa en lui et il savait que Sasuke n'allait pas lui reparler de sitôt. Finalement, il s'habilla et quitta la maison de l'Uchiwa pour retourner chez lui. Il était encore trop tôt.

Sasuke courait en direction du bureau de Tsunade tout en essuyant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Naruto ne comprenait rien à rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Certes il voulait vraiment quitter le village pour sa vengeance mais ce choix lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Il savait que même s'il revenait une fois sa vengeance assouvit, Naruto lui en voudrait beaucoup.

Il soupira, pénétra dans le bâtiment et atteignit rapidement le bureau de l'Hokage. Il ouvrit la porte et retrouva une nouvelle fois Tsunade en train de dormir sur son bureau. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps tellement il était énervé, il claqua la porte violemment réveillant et faisant sursauter Tsunade par la même occasion. Elle allait hurler contre lui mais elle remarqua rapidement les yeux rougis par les larmes, la surprenant. Bien sur, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'associer Naruto à l'état de l'Uchiwa.

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital. Sasuke avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête et avait suivi Tsunade. C'était comme le premier jour qu'il était arrivé, elle avait voulu lui faire passer des tests. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au même endroit que la dernière fois et Sasuke finit par s'allonger sur la table comme lui demandait Tsunade. La dispute avec Naruto était encore présente dans sa tête mais il fut rapidement gagné par le sommeil lorsque Tsunade lui enleva l'aiguille du corps.

Deux heures passèrent où Tsunade avait fait plusieurs sortes de tests sur Sasuke. Pour l'instant les résultats ne lui permettaient pas de savoir où se trouvait le chakra d'Itachi. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les étudier convenablement. Elle allait commencer un autre test lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursautée. Elle se retourna et vit Shizune qui reprenait son souffle.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il Shizune ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Fukasaku-sama souhaiterez-vous parler, avoua-t-elle. »

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant le nom de la personne. Dès cet instant elle eut un mauvais pressentiment concernant Jiraya.

« - Shizune, réveille Sasuke et rejoint moi dans mon bureau.

- Compris, Tsunade. »

Shizune regarda Tsunade quittait précipitamment la salle pour se diriger vers son bureau. Shizune se tourna vers Sasuke et le regarda quelques instants dormir. Elle s'avança vers lui et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Il lui fallut enlever le reste du somnifère que Tsunade lui avait injecté pour qu'il commence à se réveiller. Encore à moitié endormi, Sasuke s'asseya sur la table et regarda Shizune. Il lui demanda où était Tsunade et elle lui répondit sincèrement. Une fois qu'il fut vraiment réveillé, il sortit avec Shizune de l'hôpital et partit en direction du bureau.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était bizarre. Sasuke sentait que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Tsunade ordonna à Shizune de convoquer Sakura et Saï et d'envoyer Kakashi chercher Naruto. À l'entende du nom de son amant, le cœur de Sasuke se serra la dispute n'étant pas encore passée. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

« - Dites-moi, Tsunade-sama. Quelqu'un d'important aux yeux de Naruto est mort, c'est ça ?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle douloureusement, Jiraya ! »

Sasuke savait qui était Jiraya et savoir qu'il était mort l'étonna. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ce dernier mourrait. Et il savait que c'était le maître de Naruto. Ce dernier allait être abattu lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

Rapidement, Sakura et Saï arrivèrent accompagnés de Shizune. Peu de temps après fut le tour de Kakashi et Naruto. Ce dernier semblait ailleurs et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent rien ne se passa au grand étonnement de Sasuke. Le regard de Naruto était vidé de toutes émotions et le brun se demandait à quoi avait bien pu penser Naruto depuis le moment où il était parti. Ils finirent par briser le contact et Naruto regarda autour de lui avant de voir Fukasaku dans la pièce. Et ce fut aussi à ce moment-là qu'il vit que tout le monde le regardait avec de la tristesse. Un silence s'installa un petit moment avant que Fukasaku ne prenne la parole pour dire :

« - C'est ce garçon, le disciple de Jiraya-chan ?

- Oui. C'est Naruto Uzumaki. Celui qui serait « L'enfant de la prophétie », affirma Tsunade.

- Un papy grenouille ? C'est qui ? Demanda Naruto.

- Hé ! Surveille ton langage, Naruto ! Le réprimande Tsunade, C'est l'un des deux grands Ermites du Mont Myôboku, Fukasaku-sama. Il s'est déplacé spécialement pour te voir.

- Je suis effectivement l'un des deux Ermites Crapauds. Mais passons … Tu me confirmes que tu es le disciple de Jiraya-chan ? Intervenu Fukasaku.

- Jiraya-chan ? Répéta Naruto un peu surpris, Comment ça « chan » ? Vous parlez comme si Ero-sennin n'était qu'un gamin. Vous vous prenez pour qui, papy grenouille ?

- Je t'ai dit de surveiller tes paroles ! S'énerva Tsunade.

- _**Comme si Naruto allait vous écouter**_, pensa rapidement Sasuke en regardant du coin de l'oil Tsunade.

- C'est cette personne qui a, autrefois, appris le Sennin jutsu à Jiraya-sama. C'était son maître, l'informa Shizune surprenant Naruto avant que Fukasaku ne se mette à rire un peu.

- Il a dit « Ero-sennin » ? C'est un surnom qui va à merveille à Jiraya-chan.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il me veut, le vieux Sennin ? Lâcha Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Voyons … Il vaut mieux y aller sans détour … , commença-t-il avant d'ajouter au bout de quelques secondes, Jiraya-chan est mort au combat.

- Hein ? »

Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise et ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

« - Que … Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Demanda-t-il pendant que tout le monde observait attentivement son état.

- Je sais que c'est plutôt brusque. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuille pas y croire, l'informa Fukasaku avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire, Depuis un certain temps, des rumeurs disaient que le leader de l'Akatsuki se cachait au village de la Pluie. Jiraya-chan est allé sur place vérifier la véracité.

- Le leader de l'Akatsuki serait au Village de la Pluie ? Fit Sakura surprise.

- Je croyais que ce village était dur à infiltrer, s'exclama Saï, Complètement fermé au monde extérieur.

- Oui, affirma Kakashi, Mais Jiraya-sama était doué en tactique d'infiltration et d'espionnage.

- En effet, acquiesça Fukasaku se remémorant rapidement la mission, Jiraya-chan est arrivé à débusquer Pain, le leader de l'Akatsuki.

- _**Pain. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Madara,**_ se demanda Sasuke.

- Mais, continua Fukasaku, Pain était vraisemblablement un ancien élève de Jiraya-chan.

- Un élève ? Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

- Jiraya-chan l'a appelé Nagato, répondit-il.

- Ça remonte à longtemps. Pendant le chaos de la Grande Guerre Ninja … , se rappela Tsunade, Jiraya s'était occupé d'enfants du Village de la Pluie devenus orphelins sur le champ de bataille. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ces gamins … ,

- Mais pour acculer un ninja du niveau de Jiraya-sama, lâcha Kakashi les bras croisés, Comment Pain a-t-il fait ?

- Il possède le Rinnegan, surprenant Kakashi, Shizune et Saï et Sasuke.

- Rinnegan, répéta la rose.

- Le Rinnegan est à l'origine un Dôjutsu porté par celui qui est considéré comme le père de tous les ninjas, le Rikodô Sennin, expliqua Shizune, Je pensais que c'était juste une légende.

- Le Dôjutsu légendaire, le Rinnegan. Son pouvoir dépasse l'imagination. Et de plus … ,

- Ils étaient six a possédé le Rinnegan, s'étonna Kakashi, Comment est-ce possible ?

- Quelque chose chose a certainement dû nous échapper. Je crois que Jiraya-chan est le seul à avoir découvert leur secret. Mais … Même après que sa gorge ait été broyée par Pain durant leur combat, Jiraya-chan m'a transmis un message avant de rendre l'âme, annonça-t-il avant de se retourner tout en enlevant la cape qu'il portait pour que tout le monde le regarde, Le voici !

- Un message codé … , murmura Shizune avant que Tsunade ne fronce les sourcils en voyant le message.

- Je suis sur qu'il a fait ça pour éviter que Pain ne le découvre, dit-il en remettant sa cape et en se tournant vers Naruto, Je t'ai tout dit sur Jiraya-chan.

- Je me demande ce que Jiraya voulait nous dire. Si on parvient à décoder ça, nous comprendrons tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vous qui l'avez laissé y aller, la veille ? L'interrompit Naruto, la tête baissée. »

La réponse ne vint pas directement. Le silence était retombé et Naruto continuait à fixer le sol pendant que ses amis le regardaient inquiets. Le blond releva la tête, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement puis fixa Tsunade qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et lui affirma que oui. Sasuke sut qu'à partir de cet instant, Naruto allait s'énerver.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous autorisé une telle folie ? Vous connaissiez Ero-Sennin mieux que personne ! Comment avez-vous pu l'envoyer seul dans un endroit aussi dangereux ? Demanda-t-il en haussant de plus en plus la voix à chaque question.

- Ça suffit, Naruto, l'arrêta Kakashi, S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut comprendre les sentiments de Gondaime, c'est bien toi.

- Merde, grogna Naruto après un petit moment de silence tout en se tournant vers la porte.

- Naruto, l'appela Sakura, Où vas-tu ?

- _**Usuratonkachi,**_ pensa Sasuke.

- Si Ero-Senin avait été nommé Gondaime Hokage. Il n'aurait jamais laissé la veille Tsunade risquer sa vie. Jamais … , dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Naruto, retenta Sakura.

- Sakura … C'est bon, affirma Tsunade, Laisse-le tranquille un instant.

- Mais … ,

- Toutes mes excuses, Fukasaku-sama, fit Kakashi en se tournant vers la grenouille, Tôt ou tard Naruto … ,

- Ça n'a aucune importance, lâcha Fukasaku, À propos de la prophétie évoquée tout à l'heure … On voit bien combien cet enfant est profondément attaché à Jiraya-chan. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que c'est vraiment l'enfant de la prophétie.

- Je ne sais pas de quelle prophétie vous parler mais n'en voulait pas à Naruto pour son impolitesse ou pour les paroles qu'il a pu vous adresser, Tsunade-sama. Je sais que vous aussi vous étiez à attacher à Jiraya-sama mais Naruto n'avait que Jiraya comme famille à part son équipe. Et il vient de perdre la personne à laquelle il a vraiment tenu. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de ma famille et je peux vous dire que j'aurai réagi de la même manière. »

Tout le monde avait écouté Sasuke parlait. Sasuke avait perdu toute sa famille et en avait été profondément touché. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait quand cela arriver.

« - Il est vrai que tu as perdu toute ta famille … Mitsuki, fit Kakashi.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais je m'inquiète pour Naruto, avoua-t-il sincèrement. »

Il salua Fukasaku et Tsunade avant de quitter à son tour le bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, il se mit à marcher lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un de précieux aux yeux de Naruto ne meurt. Même s'il voulait se venger, il espérait que Naruto n'y tombe pas dedans. Mais la perte de Jiraya devait l'abattre énormément. Il arriva dehors et fixa le ciel d'un air absent se rappelant de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris le soir du massacre que c'était Itachi le responsable. Il sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers Gamabunta et Gamakichi qui le regardait. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et finit par s'éloigner du bâtiment de l'Hokage pour se rendre chez lui.

La journée passa entièrement sans qu'il n'en sorte, continuant de réfléchir et de penser à Naruto. Il avait de la peine pour son amant. Et il n'osait pas aller le voir après la dispute qu'ils avaient eue le matin même. Mais ce fut lorsque la nuit était tombée et bien entamée que Sasuke sortit de chez lui, toujours habillé, et se rendit chez Naruto. Il y arriva en dix minutes tellement il avait peur de se faire rejeter par Naruto.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut arrivé et qu'il eut frappé à la porte du blond, personne ne répondit. Aucun Naruto ne lui ouvrit la porte. Rien. Il pensa que ce dernier dormait et appuya sur la poignée pour constater avec surprise que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Naruto était donc sorti mais n'avait pas dû se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas fermé tellement il devait être abattu, triste. Sasuke se permit de rentrer et remarqua que l'appartement était vraiment vide. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et entra un peu plus pour voir des nouilles instantané ouverte mais pas entamé. Naruto devait être beaucoup perturbé pour ne pas avoir touché à ses nouilles. Il se tourna vers le réveil et nota qu'il était au moins minuit. Il s'asseya sur le lit de Naruto avant de s'allonger au bout de dix minutes.

Le temps passé et Naruto ne rentrait toujours pas. Sasuke se demandait s'il allait vraiment revenir ce soir ou pas. La fatigue commença à le gagner, peu à peu, qu'il finit par s'endormir au bout d'une demi-heure. Cinq minutes après la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait et Naruto rentrait à l'intérieur toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait longuement parlé avec Iruka-sensei avant de vouloir rentré, visiblement un peu mieux qu'avant. Mais à peine il arriva dans le salon il s'arrêta. Il fut surpris de voir Sasuke allongé sur son lit, dormant à point fermé.

Il s'avança doucement de peur de réveiller le brun et de repartir peut-être dans une dispute. Il s'asseya doucement sur le lit et s'allongea aux côtés de Sasuke. Ce dernier fronça un peu les sourcils et remua avant de se coller à lui, la tête contre le torse de Naruto. Le blond ne bougea plus, les rougeurs apparaissant sur son visage. Puis il finit par passer ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et d'embrasser doucement les lèvres du brun. Il les lâcha et commença à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit :

« - Je t'aime, Usuratonkachi.

Moi aussi, teme. Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout en serrant l'Uchiwa un peu plus contre lui. »

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon, à partir de ce chapitre petite présence de spoiler. Les prochains chapitres seront dans la période de Pain.

Sinon j'espère que ça vous plait encore. :)

Sasuke : Allons bon ! Maintenant je suis là pendant la période de Pain.

Moi : Il fallait bien qu'on avance dans l'histoire étant donné que tu es arrivé après la mort d'Itachi.

Naruto : Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Tu vas suivre le mangas entièrement ?

Moi : Je suis le cours mais j'écrirais ma partie dans les chapitres. Les moments du mangas seront résumés.

Naruto : Ah bon donc il va se passer autre chose ?

Moi : Oui.

Naruto : Quoi donc ?

Moi : … Quelque chose.

Sasuke, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres : Connerie en vue !

Moi : Sasuke !

Sasuke : Hn.

Moi : Arrête de dire des conneries.

Sasuke : Donc tu vas affirmer qu'il ne va rien se passer de grave dans les prochains chapitres ?

Moi : Euh … Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dit à vendredi.

Review ?


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonsoir ! :)

Bon, voilà le 17e chapitre que vous attendaient. ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss **: Pour la réaction de Sasuke, tu verra ça dans ce chapitre-là. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Ah, contente de savoir que c'est ton chapitre préféré. ^^ Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un les interrompt, rien que pour rire. Merci pour ta review.

**Nekogirl00** : Je préférais ne pas les laisser en froid trop longtemps. Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 17

Le soleil commençait à illuminer la chambre de Naruto, réveillant le blond lorsqu'il sentit les rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Enfin, il dormait à peine ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Jiraya. Il baissa la tête vers Sasuke qui était encore collé à lui et sourit tristement. Il le comprenait maintenant. Il comprenait ce que cela faisait de perdre un proche et de vouloir venger sa mort.

« - Sasuke, murmura-t-il, Je ne te laisserai pas tomber encore plus bas dans les ténèbres.

- Dobe, fit le brun d'une voix endormit tout en relevant un peu la tête, n'ayant pas entendu la phrase du blond.

- Eh ben, Sasuke. Tu as bien dormi ? Le nargua-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

- Ne commence pas, usuratonkachi, le prévenu le brun en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu là depuis hier soir ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Je … , commença-t-il tout en posant son regard sur Naruto, Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

- Hein ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne pense pas à toi. Je sais que si je quitte le village, tu iras mal et crois-moi, je le serai également. Mais je ne peux pas renoncer à ma vengeance. Ils méritent de mourir.

- Le village n'y est pour rien, s'emporta rapidement l'Uzumaki.

- Je ne parlais pas d'eux, dobe, l'informa Sasuke en posant son index sur les lèvres de Naruto.

- … ,

- J'étais également venu pour m'excuser de t'avoir giflé.

- Pour ça, se rappela Naruto en riant nerveusement, Je l'ai un peu cherché il faut dire. Je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça. J'étais en colère et mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées.

- … ,

- Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas que tu repartes.

- Je l'avais compris, assura Sasuke. »

Sasuke embrassa Naruto comme pour vérifier si le blond lui avait pardonné. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et pourtant il tenait à repartir du village pour terminer sa vengeance. Quelques secondes après, Naruto brisa le baiser et fixa les yeux onyx de son amant.

« - Je comprends maintenant ce que tu as dû ressentir lorsque tu as perdu ta famille, avoua-t-il sérieusement.

- … ,

- Et je comprends aussi les raisons qui te poussent à vouloir te venger.

- Na … ,

- Je souhaite qu'une chose, me … »

Sasuke ne put entendre la fin de la phrase car quelques coups tapés contre la porte avaient été entendu et avaient interrompu Naruto. Malgré ça, Sasuke savait exactement ce que Naruto allait lui dire. Au fond de lui, il se demandait ce qui était meilleur pour Naruto. Lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée ou l'encourager ? Il soupira intérieurement puis se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, voyant que l'Uzumaki ne voulait pas bouger.

Il arriva devant la porte et ouvrit lentement, regardant un peu Naruto au passage avant de reporter son attention sur la personne qui frapper. Il fut surpris de tomber sur Shikamaru. Ce dernier aussi ne s'attendait pas à le voir mais Sasuke sentit qu'il y avait autre chose.

« - Salut Sasuke ! Naruto est là ?

- … ,

- J'avais compris depuis un petit moment, ajouta le brun en soupirant.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-il à peine surpris, Entre Naruto est là. »

Shikamaru le remercia et rentra une fois que Sasuke s'était assez éloigné de la porte. Il rentra et aperçu Naruto dont le regard était à nouveau vidé d'émotion et semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Sasuke fut surpris de voir à quel point Naruto pouvait changer d'humeur d'un coup. L'Uchiwa l'appela ce qui lui fit relever la tête et voir Shikamaru.

« - Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler du message, avoua-t-il, Tu es une des personnes qui étaient très proches de Jiraya-sama. Tu peux réussir à comprendre le message. »

Il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la photo montrant le message gravé sur le dos de Fukasaku. Naruto le prit en main et se contenta de regarder pendant quelques minutes la photo silencieusement. Shikamaru s'asseya et regarda du coin de l'œil Sasuke, qui était resté en retrait.

« - Alors ? Tu penses à quelque chose ? Demanda Shikamaru. »

Aucune réponse lui vint ce qui inquiéta le Nara. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui ne semblait pas bouger son regard de Naruto, le regardant attentivement comme pour savoir à quoi pensait le blond.

« - Hé Naruto, tenta de nouveau Shikamaru, T'en dis quoi ?

- Usuratonkachi, lâcha fortement Sasuke en voyant que Naruto ne l'écoutait pas ce qui fit sursauter le blond.

- Ah désolé … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On va sortir, toi et moi ! Annonça Shikamaru en se relevant.

- Où ?

- Suis-moi tout simplement, ajouta-t-il.

- Attends … Sa … , commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, ignorant que Shikamaru était au courant pour Sasuke.

- Je dois voir Suigetsu pour lui parler. Je pense que Sakura est occupée en ce moment ? Demanda Sasuke en parlant à Shikamaru.

- Oui, elle s'occupe de l'autopsie du corps de Pain que Jiraya-sama a neutralisé.

- Donc elle n'est pas disponible, souffla Sasuke, Naruto, on se voit plus tard.

- _**Sasuke, **_pensa Naruto en entendant la porte se fermait derrière son amant.

- On y va, fit Shikamaru le ramenant à la réalité.

- Oui, accepta-t-il ailleurs. »

Naruto finit par se lever de son lit et aller mettre ses chaussures. Peu de temps il suivit Shikamaru jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il se demandait s'il allait réellement détruire le village. Après tout, aucun habitant ne devait être au courant pour le coup d'État des Uchiwa et surtout de ce que le conseil décidé. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir était que c'était Itachi le responsable. Devait-il alors s'en prendre à eux lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec Danzo et les anciens ?

« - À quoi tu penses, Sasuke, lui chuchota une voix dans son oreille. »

La réaction partit toute seule. Lorsqu'il avait senti le chuchotement dans son oreille, il avait sursauté et avait frappé la personne derrière lui d'un coup de poing. Seulement après que la personne soit à terre, il regarda qui il venait de frapper. Il s'agissait de Suigetsu. L'argenté gisait au sol, la tête explosé. Sasuke s'étonna de sa propre réaction avant d'entendre les applaudissements de Karin. Cette dernière arrivait dans leur direction et continuait d'applaudir.

« - Alors ça, tu ne l'as pas volé Suigetsu ! Lui lança-t-elle, heureuse de voir son coéquipier à terre.

- La ferme Karin, rétorqua-t-il en se relevant difficilement, Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Mitsuki-chan ?

- Tu … tu m'as fait peur, abruti, grogna-t-il en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

- C'était le but, assura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Karin, Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- J'avais quelque chose à faire et je suis passé par ici. Et puis, j'ai le droit de me promener dans le village, non ? Répliqua-t-elle en se penchant vers l'homme-requin.

- Ouais, ouais, marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-elle en partant, Et Mitsuki, encore bien envoyé le coup de poing.

- C'est ça, vas-y, fit Suigetsu avec ennuie. »

La rousse s'éloigna d'eux et une fois disparu, Sasuke se rapprocha de Suigetsu pour lui dire :

« - Justement je te cherchais, abruti !

- Pour ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour te parler de l'Akatsuki.

- Tu … tu ne comptes pas y retourner maintenant, hein ? S'inquiéta-t-il en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

- Bien sur que non. De toute façon, ce n'est pas l'endroit approprier.

- Où alors ?

- Le petit pont en bas de la colline, réfléchit-il.

- Ok. »

En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent au petit pont où Sasuke avait l'habitude d'aller à chaque fois qu'il voulait être tranquille. Suigetsu se mit à rire et sauta dans l'eau mouillant au passage Sasuke avec son grand saut. L'argenté sortit de l'eau et constata sa bêtise ce qui le fit rire en voyant l'air désespérer qu'affichât son chef d'équipe. Sasuke s'asseya au bord du pont, s'appuyant sur ses coudes posés sur ses jambes.

« - Alors que voulais-tu me dire sur l'Akatsuki ? Lui demanda soudainement Suigetsu en se rapprochant de lui.

- D'après toi, qui serait le leader de l'Akatsuki ?

- Euh … l'autre abruti avec son masque ? Proposa-t-il incertain.

- Ben figure-toi que non, lui avoua Sasuke.

- Hein ? S'étonna-t-il en fixant le brun.

- D'après les informations de Jiraya-sama, le leader serait un certain Pain !

- Pain ? On l'a déjà vu ?

- Je ne pense pas, lui affirma l'Uchiwa, On ne peut pas nous considérer comme des membres de l'Akatsuki pour le moment.

- C'est vrai, admit l'homme-requin, Et sinon c'est qui … Jiraya-sama ?

- L'un des trois Sannin légendaire de Konoha et l'ancien maître de Naruto. Il est mort de la main de Pain.

- Je vois. Ton petit blondinet ne doit pas être content, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm.

- Puisqu'on parle de vengeance, commença Suigetsu, Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Il faut d'abord que j'attende de redevenir un homme.

- Tu ne peux pas pour le moment ? Je pensais que vous étiez parti chercher la solution à ton problème, toi et Naruto.

- On y est parti mais c'est plus complexe que tu ne peux l'imaginer et j'ai peu de chances de redevenir un homme.

- Quoi ? S'écria l'argenté, Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça toute ta vie ?

- J'espère pas, lui confia-t-il.

- … ,

- Tant que je ne suis pas redevenu un homme, on ne quitte pas Konoha.

- Et une fois redevenu celui que tu étais ?

- On quitte le village et on … »

Le reste de la phrase fut murmurer à l'oreille de Suigetsu qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, surtout que Sasuke semblait être devenu plus gentil qu'avant. L'Uchiwa recula de Suigetsu et le fixa silencieusement pendant que ce dernier assimilait l'information.

« - Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? Insista-t-il.

- Oui, affirma Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais tu te rend comptes que … ,

- Suigetsu, l'arrêta l'Uchiwa, Je sais les risques qu'on risque de prendre mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne ma vengeance, c'est clair ?

- Très clair ! À vos ordres, chef, répliqua l'argenté avec hargne.

- Et seulement après on … ,

- J'avais compris ! Mais tu crois que ton petit ami va l'accepter gentiment, sans bouger le petit doigt ?

- Non mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix !

- Comme tu voudras, soupira-t-il en nageant un peu.

- … ,

- Quand prévois-tu de redevenir un homme alors ?

- Le trois du mois prochain, lui répondit-il.

- Le trois, hein ? C'est le jour où tu as disparu avant qu'on ne décide de partir à ta recherche, se rappela Suigetsu.

- Hm.

- On a plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à que la veille Tsunade ne te redonne ton apparence normale.

- C'est ça. »

Suigetsu continua de nager quelques instants, profitant de l'eau tout en regardant de temps en temps Sasuke. Ce dernier réfléchissait silencieusement. Suigetsu sortit de l'eau au bout de quelques minutes et commença à parler avec le brun d'un sujet quelconque.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kiba arrivaient avec Akamaru, pressé. Akamaru sauta du haut de la colline et atterrit en bas sans encombre, intrigant Sasuke et Suigetsu. Il descendit d'Akamaru et marcha rapidement vers Sasuke pour l'attraper par le col ce qui surpris fortement Suigetsu. Même s'il avait un peu changé, Sasuke restait Sasuke. Et personne ne l'avait attrapé de cette manière sans s'en mordre les doigts après.

« - Non mais sérieux Sasuke, grogna le maître-chien, Tu ne pouvais pas rester près de chez toi ? Tu te rend comptes que j'ai eu du mal à te trouver ?

- Pour quelle raison tu cherches Sasuke, Kiba ? Lui demanda Suigetsu.

- C'est Shikamaru qui m'envoie ! Annonça-t-il.

- Que me veut-il ? Le questionna le brun en enlevant la main de Kiba.

- Il veut que tu te rends rapidement à l'entrée du village. Naruto doit partir pour … ,

- J'ai compris, dit-il tout en courant rapidement sous le regard surpris de Suigetsu et Kiba. »

Sasuke courut autant qu'il le pouvait, se demandant pourquoi Naruto devait partir. Il aurait dû écouter Kiba jusqu'à la fin. Mais la sensation qu'il ne verrait pas Naruto avant un long moment avait envahi son corps et l'avait poussé à partir. Il arriva finalement en plus de cinq minutes devant la porte de Konoha, voyant que Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tsunade et Fukasaku étaient là, l'attendant surement. Il s'arrêta à côté de Shikamaru qui lui lançait un regard discret, surpris qu'il vienne réellement.

« - Alors Kiba a réussi à te trouver à temps, lâcha le Nara en regardant l'Uchiwa reprendre un peu sa respiration.

- On se demandait s'il allait y arriver, ajouta Sakura avec un sourire.

- C'est ma faute, j'étais trop loin ! Annonça-t-il avant de regarder Naruto, Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire que … ,

- Je vais m'entrainer pour pouvoir maîtriser le Senjutsu.

- Ah, fut la réponse de Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je reviendrais, ajouta-t-il.

- Hm. »

Sasuke savait que Naruto essayait de le faire craquer. Mais il n'allait pas perdre à ce jeu. Il n'allait pas lui montrer ouvertement qu'il allait lui manquer autant. Un Uchiwa avait quand même sa fierté.

« - Bon, nous devons partir, annonça Fukasaku, Naruto-chan salue tes amis.

- J'y vais. Shikamaru, je compte sur toi pour le code.

- _**Ça a avancé alors ?**_

- Tu peux me faire confiance, assura Shikamaru avec un sourire.

- Je vous contacterai lorsque nous aurons les résultats de l'autopsie et de l'interrogatoire, l'informa Tsunade.

- Je vais laisser une grenouille messagère ici. S'il se passe quelque chose, adressez-vous à d'elle.

- Bien, fit Tsunade.

- Naruto, courage, lança Sakura.

- Oui, sourit-il avant de porter son regard vers Sasuke qui avait les bras croisés et s'avancer vers lui, Mitsuki ?

- J'ai un autre prénom, Usuratonkachi, murmura-t-il une fois près de lui.

- Sakura n'est pas au courant, lui rappela-t-il tout aussi doucement que le brun.

- C'est vrai. Bon, je vais enfin avoir des vacances. Je ne verrai plus ta tête pendant quelque temps.

- Teme, grogna Naruto sans élever la voix, Tu ne peux pas montrer que je vais te manquer.

- Je pourrais oui mais j'ai pas envie.

- Tu m'énerves, soupira-t-il.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il amusé, Je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps. J'ai une dernière chose à te faire et après je te laisse partir.

- Quoi ?

- Ça ! »

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto pour l'embrasser passionnément devant les yeux de tout le monde. Tsunade, Sakura et Shikamaru furent étonnés de les voir s'embrasser, surtout Shikamaru et Tsunade. Au loin, Kiba et Suigetsu observaient la scène avec un sourire amusé. Kiba n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il savait qu'ils allaient finir ensemble avant de taper dans la main de Suigetsu, satisfait. Le baiser continua encore quelques instants avant que Sasuke ne s'éloigne un peu et fixa les azurs de Naruto.

« - Je t'aime, dobe ! Alors fais-moi le plaisir de revenir rapidement, murmura-t-il avant de s'avancer vers le village.

- Promis. Et … je t'aime aussi ! »

Cette affirmation fit rougir Sasuke et sursauter Sakura. Cette dernière était encore sous le choc. Sasuke revenu près de ses amis et regarda Naruto qui commençait à partir avant de s'arrêter et de dire en se retournant :

« - Au fait, c'est par où le Mont Myôboku ?

- Peut-on vraiment se fier à lui, soupira Sakura en passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Ça prend un mois pour y aller à pied, l'informa Fukasaku, On l'appelle aussi le « Mont de l'égarement » . Si tu ne connais pas les sentiers secrets, tu ne pourras pas aller là-bas.

- C'est difficile d'y aller, c'est ça ? Désespéra Naruto.

- Naruto-chan, intervenu Fukasaku tout en sortant un petit rouleau, Tu as déjà passé un contrat avec nous autres, les crapauds. Sois sans crainte. »

Il posa sa patte sur le rouleau qui dans pouf sonore s'agrandit et s'ouvrit. Naruto reconnu rapidement le rouleau où il avait signé le pacte. Il eut à peine le temps de commencer une phrase que Fukasaku l'interrompit.

« - Bien, je vous emprunte ce garçon, dit-il avant de taper dessus créant un nouveau pouf.

- Prenez soin de lui, fit Tsunade en inclinant la tête.

- Mais que vouliez-vous dire par « sois sans crainte » ? Demanda Naruto avant de disparaître subitement.

- Il a disparu ? S'étonna Sakura.

- C'est une invocation inversée, l'informa Tsunade.

- Bonne chance, à vous aussi, lâcha Fukasaku avant de disparaître à son tour.

- Bien, fit Tsunade en se tournant vers les trois ninjas, Avant de repartir sur l'autopsie et les recherches du code, j'aimerais clarifier une chose.

- Laquelle, Tsunade-sama ? Demanda Sakura.

- Depuis quand tu sors avec Naruto, Mitsuki ?

- … ,

- C'est vrai que je m'y attendais pas, ajouta Sakura, Alors ?

- Depuis la dernière mission que Naruto et moi avions fait, céda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous, lui confia Sakura.

- Mitsuki, tu passeras demain dans mon bureau. Sur ce, on retourne travailler. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête avant que Tsunade, Shikamaru et Sakura partirent pour continuer leurs occupations. Sasuke arrêta rapidement Shikamaru, lui demandant s'ils avaient trouvé le code. Ce dernier avait affirmé que oui et lui avait donné la phrase.

« - Le véritable n'y est pas ! »

Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils lorsque la phrase fut entièrement prononcée. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il souffla un bon puis se tourna vers Kiba et Suigetsu qui venait d'arriver près de lui. Ces deux derniers lui lançaient un sourire moqueur et il comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient assisté à toute la scène. Galère, se dit-il intérieurement.

* * *

Voilà.

Bon Naruto est parti et Sasuke se retrouve seul avec Suigetsu et Kiba.

Naruto : Bon courage.

Moi : Naruto, ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées sinon je risque de prendre quelque chose dans la tête.

Naruto : Ben il se passe quoi alors ?

Moi : … Tu le seras mardi prochain.

Naruto se tournant vers Sasuke : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu vas en baver.

Moi : On va dire un peu.

Sasuke et Naruto : Hein ?

Moi : Je n'ai rien dit.

Sasuke : Je me demande ce que tu as encore inventé.

Moi : Ben continue à te le demander jusqu'à mardi prochain.

Sasuke : Hn.

Moi : Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Je vous dis à mardi prochain, passez un bon week-end.

Review ?


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonsoir ^^

C'est la rentrée ! J'étais bien en vacances moi ! Surtout qu'il fait froid le matin. -'''''' En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 18 que vous attendez ! ^^

Réponse aux reviews Anonymes :

**Miss** : Il fallait bien qu'il parte s'entrainer. ^^ J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023 **: Contente que le passage où Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassent devant Sakura, Tsunade et Shikamaru t'es plu. Il est vrai que c'est quand même dommage que Sakura ne soit pas au courant, elle aurait vraiment choqué ! xD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18

Voilà six jours que Naruto était parti pour maîtriser le Senjutsu. Sasuke commençait à trouver le temps long car, il devait quand même l'avouer, le village sans Naruto c'était plus du tout animé. En plus Sakura était sans cesse occupée pour l'autopsie. Saï avait comme disparu du village. Il n'arrivait pas à le croiser. Alors depuis six jours, il s'entrainait. Certaines fois son équipe venait s'entrainer avec lui ou c'était Kiba qui lui parlait de Sakura. Même si ça l'énervait de l'entendre parler que de la rose, il l'écoutait et l'aidé car au fond Kiba l'avait soutenu.

Aujourd'hui encore, il s'entrainait avec Suigetsu. Lorsqu'il était seul avec Suigetsu, il utilisait son sabre. Ce dernier avait apprécié la proposition du brun pour s'entrainer avec lui. Et Sasuke était quand même satisfait de la force de Suigetsu. Il tenta une attaque et réussit à mettre au tapis Suigetsu.

« - Putain, arriverais-je un jour à te battre ? Grogna Suigetsu en se relevant.

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit-il sincèrement.

- C'est pas faux. Dit moi si je me trompe mais tu as l'air pensif ces derniers temps. Ne me dit pas que tu ne cesses de penser à ton Naruto, hein ? »

Un coup de poing lui répondit mais il se liquéfia avant de se prendre le coup. Depuis les entrainements qu'ils faisaient, Suigetsu avait réussi à comprendre comment le nouveau caractère de Sasuke fonctionnait. C'était toujours le même mais la facilité d'exprimer ses émotions avait considérablement augmenté ce qui avait vraiment surpris Suigetsu.

Il se rematérialisa et lança un sourire moqueur à Sasuke, le provoquant au passage. Mais l'Uchiwa avait retrouvé son calme et lui lança un regard menaçant qui le fit arrêter.

« - Non, je ne fais pas que penser à Naruto comme tu le prétends, Suigetsu ! Fit Sasuke.

- Alors tu avoues y penser quand même, remarqua l'argenté avant de rire discrètement.

- Oui, t'es content ? La chose à laquelle je pense est le message laissé par Jiraya, avoua-t-il sérieusement.

- La phrase ? Attends c'était quoi déjà ? Euh … Le … ,

- Le véritable n'y est pas, lui rappela Sasuke.

- Ah oui, c'est ça, s'exclama-t-il, Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Personne n'a trouvé ?

- Non, affirma-t-il, Et même moi, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose.

- … ,

- Mais si on réfléchit bien, la phrase dit que le vrai quelque chose ne se trouve pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'est le « quelque chose » et dans « quoi » pourrait-il être ? Réfléchit Sasuke.

- Ça un rapport avec Pain, non ? Demanda Suigetsu.

- Hm … ,

- Donc tu pourrais peut-être faire le lien entre « quoi » il pourrait être et le groupe de Pain, proposa l'argenté en s'étirant.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Mais tu as raison !

- Pardon, dit-il surpris.

- Le « quoi » où il pourrait être est le groupe de Pain. Donc si on continue sur cette voie … cela veut dire que … »

Suigetsu regarda les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillaient avec un éclat de surprise dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas où voulait en venir Sasuke et lorsque ce dernier s'était retourné vers lui, il avait senti qu'il avait compris quelque chose.

« - Il faut aller voir la veille et … »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un tremblement de terre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke regarda aux alentours, tout comme Suigetsu, mais ne vit rien qui pourrait déclencher un tremblement de terre. Mais de la fumée vint rapidement dans leur champ de vision. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et d'un regard commun et d'accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le village étant dans la forêt pour s'entrainer.

Arriver à la sortie de la forêt, Karin courait dans leur direction. Elle semblait affolée et avait couru longtemps vu l'essoufflement qui la prenait. Suigetsu lança un regard incertain à Sasuke, voulant vérifier qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, puis reporta son attention sur Karin qui relevait la tête.

« - Le village est attaqué ! Cria-t-elle surprenant les deux ninjas.

- Quoi ? Fit Suigetsu.

- Le village est attaqué par l'Akatsuki, répéta-t-elle et Sasuke comprit pourquoi elle était nerveuse. »

Suigetsu se tourna vers Sasuke ce qui étonna Karin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Suigetsu semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Elle n'était toujours pas au courant pour Sasuke et voyait toujours Mitsuki devant elle. Ne voulant pas attendre il quelconque réponse elle hurla à Suigetsu :

« - Il faut éviter à tout prix qu'ils nous trouvent sinon ils vont croire qu'on les a trahi et … ,

- Karin la ferme, cria Sasuke.

- Hein ?

- Je suis sur que c'est Pain qui est au village et pas pour vous. Il est là pour capturer Naruto !

- Mais oui, c'est le réceptacle de Kyuubi, se rappela Suigetsu.

- Karin, aide les autres à évacuer les villageois.

- Mais … ,

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on a le temps de parler ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un ton rempli de colère.

- N … Non ! J'y vais tout de suite, accepta-t-elle en partant pour accomplir sa tâche.

- Eh ben, si un jour on m'aurait dit que tu aurais haussé la voix à ce point envers Karin, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

- Suigetsu, le prévenu-t-il.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas le moment de rire, souffla-t-il en levant ses mains en geste de défense, Bon, que fait-on ?

- On va voir la veille. Il faut qu'elle sache ! Et puis après on ira s'occuper des Pain se trouvant au village, expliqua-t-il.

- À tes ordres, se moqua-t-il avant de partir avec Sasuke en direction du bureau de Tsunade. »

En évitant les explosions ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Sasuke réfléchissait à un moyen rapide d'arriver au bureau de Tsunade. Il ordonna à Suigetsu de le suivre et sauta avant de briser la fenêtre du bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva il s'arrêta sur place. Suigetsu passa par la vitre à côté de celle que le brun avait emprunté. Il remarqua que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Tsunade. Il s'agissait de Danzo mais l'argenté ignorait de qui il s'agissait sauf Sasuke. Il avait vu sa photo lors de sa dernière convocation dans le bureau de Tsunade il y a cinq jours.

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard reflétait la haine qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis qu'il était ici et ses poings s'étaient serré brutalement. Danzo regarda les deux ninjas avec un regard neutre même si au fond il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Sasuke baissa son regard sur la grenouille rouge morte et comprit directement que Danzo avait tué la grenouille qui devrait porter un message à Naruto.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Seulement ce qu'il fallait. Il est hors de question que le démon Kyuubi revienne ici pour le moment !

- Espèce d'enfoiré. Le village est en danger et sans Naruto, on risque la catastrophe. Vous cherchez vraiment à détruire … ,

- Mitsuki, calme toi, l'arrêta Suigetsu, Il faut prévenir la veille Tsunade tout … ,

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir maintenant que vous avez vu ceci, les informa-t-il.

- Suigetsu, on décampe ! Lâcha Sasuke, J'aurai ma revanche plus tard.

- Ok. »

Danzo eut à peine le temps de lancer un kunai que Sasuke et Suigetsu avaient sauté par la fenêtre. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement du bâtiment et virent Danzo essayait de les voir. Sur de ne pas être repéré par ce dernier, Sasuke s'arrêta et grogna d'énervement. Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir tuer l'une des personnes responsables du massacre mais il ne l'avait pas saisi. Il y avait bien plus important. S'ils se faisaient tuer tous ici, il ne pourrait pas se venger convenablement. Alors quitte à sauver le village, il le ferait et se vengera après.

« - Sasuke, l'appela Suigetsu.

- Tais-toi deux minutes, abruti ! Lui répliqua-t-il sans se retourner vers lui.

- Sasuke, insista l'argenté en le secouant.

- La ferme.

- Sasuke, répéta-t-il une troisième fois mais le ton était plus pressant.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il … »

Sasuke s'arrêta et fixa Pain devant lui. La colère qui l'avait envahi l'avait empêché de se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait et il n'avait pas senti venir le chakra ennemi dans leur direction. Ça commençait mal, très mal même.

Il se tourna entièrement vers Pain et le dévisagea attentivement. Il avait les cheveux longs et possédait le Rinnegan comme il le craignait. Il s'agissait de Ningendô. Il sera les poings et se mit en position de combat.

« - Dites-moi où est Naruto Uzumaki ! Finit par dire Ningendô.

- Naruto, répéta Suigetsu.

- Tu peux crever pour savoir où il se trouve, lâcha rapidement Sasuke ne voulant pas dénoncer son amant.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous tuer alors. »

Ningendô se rua vers eux mais à une vitesse qu'aucun des deux n'aurait soupçonnés. Il se déplaça derrière Suigetsu puis posa sa main sur la tête de l'argenté sous le regard étonné de Sasuke. Suigetsu avait écarquillé les yeux et sentait ses forces de vider.

« - Tu ne sais donc pas où se trouve Kyuubi ! Constata-t-il.

- _**Il peut lire dans les pensées des gens**_, remarqua Sasuke, _**Mais …**_ ,

- Meurs, ajouta le roux avant de d'éloigner sa main de la tête de Suigetsu. »

Quelque chose sortait de la tête de Suigetsu ce qui étonna l'Uchiwa. Mais Sasuke fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'âme de Suigetsu. Il regardait impuissant la scène. L'âme de l'argenté sortait de son corps de la main de Ningendô. Lorsqu'elle fut détachée entièrement du corps de Suigetsu, ce dernier tomba au sol, mort.

La douleur envahit Sasuke et il fut surpris de ressentir encore cette douleur. Il venait de perdre un membre de son équipe auxquels il s'était finalement attaché. Cette ordure avait tué Suigetsu, un de ses coéquipiers. La colère, la haine revinrent l'envahir depuis longtemps. Il activa ses Sharingan et dégaina Kusanagi avant de se ruer vers Ningendô pour l'attaquer d'une attaque direct. Ce dernier n'ayant pas réellement fait attention à Sasuke se prit le coup de plein fouet et vola quelques mètres plus loin. Sasuke s'agenouilla rapidement devant Suigetsu et contrôler son pouls. Rien. Il ne sentit rien. Et sa respiration s'était arrêté. Suigetsu était réellement mort.

Il fixa le corps de Suigetsu comme s'il n'y croyait pas puis serra les poings avant de hurler un bon coup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire autant d'erreur en l'espace de dix minutes ? Un bruit attira son attention et il releva la tête avant de voir Ningendô se ruer vers lui. Il se releva et bloqua l'attaque qu'il lui portait avec Kusanagi. Il eut du mal à contenir la force de son adversaire et fut obligé de rompre le contact, sautant à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

« - Tu possèdes le Sharingan. Tu es donc une Uchiwa, réfléchit Ningendô.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je vais te tuer pour avoir tué Suigetsu et je t'empêcherai de trouver Naruto !

- Tu es donc forcement au courant de l'endroit où il se cache. Tu vas subir le même sort que ton ami. »

Et sur ces mots il attaqua de nouveau Sasuke qui réussit à esquiver avant de lui porter un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se prit le coup mais contre-attaqua rapidement avec un coup de poing. Sasuke s'était mit en position défensive mais la force du coup l'avait fait reculer. Il profita de cette occasion pour composer les signes d'un jutsu.

« - Ryuka no Jutsu, cria-t-il. »

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler un long jet du feu, tel un dragon. Le feu atteignit Ningendô et Sasuke crut un instant qu'il avait été touché avant de sentir la présence de son ennemi derrière lui. Il évita de justesse le coup lui étant destiné avec un bâton noir. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas à quoi lui servait ce bâton puis concentra son chakra dans son sabre avant de débuter un long échange au corps-à-corps avec Ningendô.

À chaque fois qu'il donnait plus de puissance à un de ses coups, il n'arrivait pas à déstabiliser son adversaire. Ce dernier fini par envoyé Kusanagi hors des mains de l'Uchiwa puis de frapper ce dernier avec le bâton noir qu'il avait toujours en main. Le coup reçu dans son épaule et le coup de poing qu'il avait subi juste après dans le ventre lui coupa la respiration. Ningendô profita de ce moment pour lui donner un coup de pied en plein visage, envoyant Sasuke contre les immeubles en ruine.

L'impact n'arrangea pas la situation et il cracha beaucoup de sang. Il voulut composer à nouveau un sceau mais il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son chakra était perturbé, il n'arrivait plus à le contrôler. Il se rappela du coup du bâton noir et déduit que c'était à cause de ça qu'il n'arrivait plus à canaliser son chakra. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de continuer son combat avec son sabre temporairement. Il espérait qu'il pourrait de nouveau réussir à effectuer des sceaux sinon il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

Il se releva, luttant contre le vertige qui le prenait à cause de l'impact du mur contre sa tête, puis releva sa vision brouillée vers son ennemi. Mais ce dernier avait disparu. Sasuke retrouva rapidement ses esprits, se concentrant pour trouver une quelconque source de chakra mais il n'y arriva pas. Et il finit par se prendre un nouveau coup de pied dans le dos, l'envoyant au sol. Il se releva difficilement, ne voulant pas abandonner sinon il mourrait lui aussi. Quelque chose s'enfonça dans son dos et il comprit rapidement que c'était encore ce bâton noir. Il devait à tout prix l'éviter ou s'en débarrassé sinon il n'arriverait jamais à tenir.

Il se retourna rapidement, attaquant avec son sabre mais son adversaire comprit son attaque et l'esquiva en sautant. Sasuke sourit légèrement avant de disparaître rapidement et de réapparaître derrière Ningendô. Il profita de l'instant de surprise pour lui rendre tous les coups qu'il avait pris avant de terminer son enchainement de coups de poing et de pieds par un grand coup de sabre. Le dos était marqué d'une grande entaille et le sang coulait.

Il tomba au sol pendant que Sasuke réussit à se réceptionner tant bien que mal tout en le fixant. Il n'était pas mort, il le savait. Et son combat était loin d'être terminé. Hors de question qu'il meurt aujourd'hui sans avoir accompli sa vengeance. Mais que faisait Naruto aussi ? Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que leur grenouille messagère était mort ?

« - Tu n'arriveras pas à me battre, l'informa soudainement son adversaire tout en se relevant comme s'il n'avait jamais subi de blessure.

- _**L'enfoiré. Il ne peut pas crever au bout d'un moment ? Si je ne le tue pas, il va me voler mon âme comme avec Suigetsu et trouver Naruto par la même occasion.**_

- Mais je dois avouer que tu es très forte pour ton physique.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai l'apparence d'une fille que je suis faible, rétorqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Voyons donc jusqu'à quand tu pourras combattre contre moi. »

Sa rapidité était surprenante mais Sasuke réussit à savoir où il allait réapparaître. Il se retourna au dernier moment et porta un coup au visage de Ningendô. Ce dernier tomba quelques mètres plus loin et se releva encore.

Les coups et les enchainements fusèrent des deux côtés et à chaque fois que Sasuke arrivait à le mettre au tapis avec l'espérance qu'il ne se relèverait pas, il se relevait. Les forces de Sasuke s'épuisaient de plus en plus et il aurait bien voulu l'aide de Sakura ou de Karin pour le remettre sur pied. Mais aucune des deux ninjas n'était dans les environs et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se servir de son chakra. La situation était vraiment critique car les blessures qu'il avait récoltées pendant les enchainements le gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Le sang coulait de plus en plus.

Au bout de vingt minutes, un dernier coup le laissa plus longtemps au sol. Et alors qu'il voyait Ningendô se rapprocher de lui, lentement, il commença à croire qu'il allait mourir. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger et une grande entaille était présente sur son torse. Il commençait à se vider de son sang.

Encore quelques mètres et il serait devant lui.

Mais il ne devait pas laisser tomber. Il devait venger Suigetsu coûte que coûte, qu'importe combien de fois cet abruti s'est amusé à l'énerver avec sa situation. Qu'importe combien de fois il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il était hors de question qu'il ne le venge pas. Et une fois cet enfoiré mort, il protègerait le village tant que Naruto ne serait pas revenu.

Plus que cinq pas et il était arrivé et le tuerait.

La rage envahit le corps de Sasuke et ce dernier se força à concentrer son chakra tant qu'il le put. Il avait beau se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à canaliser son chakra. Il le fallait pourtant. Il fallait qu'il arrive à utiliser au moins une technique sinon il était fichu.

« - C'est trop tard, l'informa la voix de Ningendô tout en avançant sa main vers sa tête. »

Mais alors qu'il l'attrapait, une fumée apparue et le corps de Sasuke fut remplacé par une buche de bois. Il avait utilisé la technique de substitution. Il avait réussi à utiliser son chakra. Le combat n'était pas encore terminé.

« - Impossible, ton chakra était totalement perturbé, lui rappela son adversaire.

- Peut-être mais on ne se débarrasse pas d'un Uchiwa comme ça, répliqua-t-il avant de hurler, Chidori Katana. »

Il s'était rapproché de Ningendô et avait enfoncé d'un mouvement rapide la lame remplit d'électricité dans son corps. Il tomba rapidement au sol, la technique faisant effet. Sasuke crut qu'il avait gagné mais d'un mouvement rapide, Ningendô se releva et le frappa violemment au ventre lui coupant la respiration et l'envoyant loin de lui. Lorsqu'il tomba au sol, Sasuke se cogna contre une pierre et tomba inconscient. Ningendô ne chercha pas à savoir si Sasuke était encore en vie et continua sa route pour trouver quelqu'un qui serait l'endroit où se trouverait Naruto.

Au même moment, l'un des Pain, Tendô, se tenait face à Tsunade et quatre anbus de Konoha. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il avait déjà commencé à parler avec elle. Dans le village, les différents ninjas de Konoha se battaient contre les Pain qu'ils croisaient. Ningendô trouva un groupe de ninja où se trouvait Shizune, Ino, son père et un autre ninja. Il atterrit rapidement près d'eux tout en lançant une bombe explosive qui obligea les trois ninjas a reculé pendant que Shizune avait été attrapé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto et envoya l'information à Tendô. Juste après, il retira l'âme du corps de Shizune et la laissa tomber à terre. Shizune était également morte. Quelques secondes après, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, comme tous les autres Pain qui était au village.

Tendô, lui, était encore présent devant Tsunade et les quatre anbus. Finalement, il s'éleva dans le ciel malgré les protestations de Tsunade. Il ne l'écouta pas et continua de s'élever dans le ciel. Lorsqu'il fut assez haut, il regarda quelques instants le village encore intact malgré les nombreux immeubles détruits à cause des explosions. Tsunade et les quatre anbus présents se précipitèrent à sa poursuite, essayant de se rapprocher le plus près possible.

« - Je n'oublierai jamais la douleur de Yahiko. Et maintenant … Ce monde connaîtra la douleur. »

Après ces trois phrases, une lumière blanche envahit rapidement le village, faisant monter la peur dans la plupart des ninjas qui voyer cette lumière blanche.

« - Shinra Tensei, fit Tendô. »

La technique activée, elle commença à détruire le village tout entier. Les immeubles étaient ravagés par le souffle de la technique. Un cratère se forma pratiquement au centre du village et rapidement, tout disparu. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence régnait partout. Personne ne semblait vivant.

Sakura, qui était protégé par Katsuyu, l'invocation de Tsunade, remarqua le spectacle d'horreur devant elle. Elle n'y croyait pas, le village était détruit, rasé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et finit par apercevoir la silhouette de Mitsuki. Elle se releva et se précipita vers elle avant de voir les nombreuses blessures qui parcouraient son corps. Qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil ? Elle pensait qu'elle était plus forte que ce qu'elle montrait habituellement. Elle la secoua mais n'eut aucune réponse. Son rythme cardiaque était très faible et elle était sûre qu'elle allait y passer si elle n'y faisait rien.

Elle commença à soigner les blessures les plus importantes avant de passer aux mineurs. Elle ignorait contre qui Sasuke s'était battu mais il avait été bien amoché. Au bout de quelques minutes elle réussit à tout soigner malgré son chakra qui commençait à s'épuiser. Elle secoua à nouveau Sasuke et eut peur de ne pas l'avoir sauvé mais un bras attrapa son poignet et le serra fortement. Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent lentement et il croisa les émeraudes de Sakura.

« - Je suis soulagé, tu es vivante Mitsuki, souffla Sakura en la prenant dans ses bras.

- _**Sakura …**_ ,

- Comment es-tu arrivé à être autant blessé ? Tu … ,

- J'ai combattu un des Pain, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Tu te doutes qu'ils sont fort, non ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il en fixant le ciel, Mais … Cet enfoiré a tué Suigetsu.

- Hein ?

- Il a tué Suigetsu.

- Suigetsu ? Répéta-t-elle, choqué, Il l'a tué ?

- Oui. J'ai juste tenu à le venger, lâcha-t-il.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle.

- Sakura ? Que … s'est-il passé ?

- Le village a été détruit, annonça-t-elle difficilement.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu … racontes, dit-il tout en se redressant et en voyant le spectacle devant lui. »

Sasuke était médusé. Il n'en revenait pas. Pain avait réellement détruit Konoha. Comment avait-il réussi en si peu de temps ? Ou avait-il été inconscient beaucoup plus longtemps qui ne l'imaginer ? Il se tourna vers Sakura qui regardait les alentours avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

« - Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Murmura-t-elle avant de serrer les poings, Naruto … dépêches-toi. S'il te plaît, Naruto. »

Elle avait hurlé la fin de sa phrase dans un cri de détresse. Sasuke ressentait la même chose. Il avait encore sa vengeance en tête mais l'idée de savoir Konoha détruit, son village natal, lui faisait mal au cœur. Il ne pensait pas cela possible.

Soudain une grande explosion se fit entendre dans le centre du cratère et une épaisse fumée était présente. Sasuke plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir les personnes qui se trouvaient là-bas, en vain. Mais finalement la fumée commençait à se dissiper et Sakura et lui arrivèrent à voir de plus en plus nettement la silhouette qui apparaissait. Il y avait trois grands crapauds, dont Gamabunta et Gamakichi sur la tête de son père. Et finalement Naruto, au sommet de la tête de Gamakichi. Sakura était heureuse, Naruto était enfin arrivé.

« - _**Tu en as mis du temps, dobe**_, pensa Sasuke. »

* * *

Et voilà.

Je sais que j'ai coupé au moment où il fallait pas mais c'était le moment ! :)

Sasuke choqué : Je me suis fait battre par Pain ?

Moi : Tu voulais peut être que je te fasse gagner ? Que tu tues tous les Pains que tu aurais vus et que ça serait toi qu'on considérerait comme un héros ?

Sasuke : Pas quand même !

Moi : Alors où est le problème ?

Sasuke : Je me suis fait battre.

Moi : J'avais compris, c'est moi qui écris !

Sasuke : Pourquoi j'ai perdu contre un Pain ?

Moi : T'es pas mort, c'est le principale !

Naruto : Vous êtes autant têtu l'un que l'autre !

Moi : C'est plutôt ton amant qui est têtu !

Naruto : De toute façon, il y a plus pire que se faire battre ! Je vous rappelle que Suigetsu est mort !

Sasuke : C'est vrai que t'as fait fort !

Moi : Ouais et la prochaine fois c'est toi !

Naruto et Sasuke : … ,

Moi : Quoi ? C'est pour rire.

Naruto et Sasuke : Je me disais … ,

Moi : Quoique … ,

Naruto : Hors de question que tu fasses mourir Sasuke !

Moi : Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton Sasu-chan sera vivant.

Naruto : Je suis rassuré.

Moi : … Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Je vous dis à vendredi.


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonsoir ! :)

Nous sommes enfin vendredi et voilà le chapitre 19.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Sylman** : Contente que tu aimes toujours et j'espère que tu aimeras encore la suite. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Ça tu le verras dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review.

**Is mangas YAOI** : Je suis bien le mangas mais il peut y avoir quelques différences. Donc Suigetsu peut être ou ne pas être mort. Enfin tu verras par toi-même. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

**Miss** : Des différences ? Il y en aura mais pas beaucoup, enfin je ne pense pas ! Merci pour ta review.

**Alisea** : Merci pour ta review et contente de savoir que cette fic te plaît.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19

Naruto était enfin revenu à Konoha. Mais à ses yeux, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. La fumée l'empêchait de voir le village autour de lui. Il ignorait encore que l'espace désert autour de lui était le village de Konoha.

« - Où sommes-nous ? Se demanda-t-il

- Et où se cache l'ennemi ? Ajouta Gamabunta avant qu'une autre grenouille apparaisse devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Fukasaku, Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas invoqués au village de Konoha ?

- Nous sommes au village de Konoha, affirma-t-elle sérieusement surprenant Naruto.

- Que dites-vous, Mamie Shima ? Intervenu Gamakichi.

- Regardez attentivement autour de vous, ordonna-t-elle en leur faisant dos. »

Ce fut à cet instant que la fumée commença réellement à se dissiper. Naruto plissa un peu les yeux avant de reconnaître le mur où les visages des Hokage se trouvaient. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en constant qu'il s'agissait bien de Konoha mais détruit. Il était sous le choc.

« - Et l'identité du responsable ne fait aucun doute, l'informa Shima, Je ressens les mêmes énergies que lorsque nous chevauchions les épaules du petit Jiraya. »

Comprenant de qui voulait parler Shima, le regard de Naruto commença à se durcir. De plus en plus, jusqu'à reflétait de la haine alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

Pendant ce temps, les différents ninjas de Konoha se sortaient des décombres des maisons détruites. Certains étaient sans blessures assez graves à part Shikamaru dont la chambre était cassée, Kakashi et le père de Choji qui étaient mort.

Sasuke et Sakura regardaient dans le cratère devant eux, la fumée les empêchant de bien voir.

« - C'est, commença une personne à leurs côtés possédant le Byakugan, C'est Naruto.

- Naruto ? Répéta Sakura.

- _**Bien sur que c'est lui ? Qui d'autre,**_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Sasuke, ses Sharingan activés.

- Pain vient de s'avancer jusqu'à Naruto, continua-t-il.

- Cet enfoiré, grogna doucement Sasuke.

- Mitsuki ? L'appela Sakura, inquiète.

- Hn ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto va le battre.

- Je lui fais confiance, Sakura, assura-t-il, _**Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si ça s'annoncer plus dur que prévu !**_

- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Tu me promets de ne pas faire d'idiotie, toi aussi, lâcha-t-elle doucement pour que seul Sasuke ne l'entende.

- Hein ?

- Tu ne partiras pas ?

- _**Sakura … Cette promesse ne concerne pas le combat contre Pain. Alors où veux-tu en venir ? Ne me dit pas … **_,

- Mitsuki, tu me le promets ? Insista-t-elle en se levant.

- Je … ,

- Tout va bien, Sakura-san ? Demanda soudainement Katsuyu.

- Hein ? Oui, ça va, Katsuyu, sourit-elle. »

Sakura regarda Sasuke du coin de l'œil pendant que ce dernier fixait la scène devant eux. Elle avait remarqué que ce dernier voulait éviter de donner sa réponse ce qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. C'était assez pour elle.

« - Mitsuki, cria une voix derrière eux, ce qui les fit sursauté. »

Sasuke se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une furie rouge du nom de Karin. Cette dernière était couverte de poussière et semblait s'être blessé à l'arcade gauche. Elle empoigna le haut déchiré de Sasuke et l'attira vers elle. Cet acte surpris Sakura mais aussi Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais vu Karin s'énervait à ce point, même devant Suigetsu.

« - Où est Suigetsu, demanda-t-elle avec un ton menaçant, ne le lâchant pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé où était Suigetsu, explosa-t-elle, ce qui surprit Sasuke encore plus qu'au début.

- Karin … , commença-t-il.

- Je sais qu'il était avec toi lorsque l'attaque à commencer alors dit moi où il est, hurla-t-elle.

- _**Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait inquiète au sujet de Suigetsu alors qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de s'insulter à tout bout champ.**_

- Mitsuki, l'appela Sakura, l'implorant du regard pour qu'il dise la vérité.

- Karin, écoute-moi bien. Suigetsu … Suigetsu est mort, avoua-t-il difficilement.

- Non tu mens ! Murmura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

- Je te dis la vérité. Constate par toi-même sinon. Tu ne dois surement pas ressentir le chakra de Suigetsu.

- C'est pas possible, se répéta-t-elle.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Qui l'a tué ?

- Un des Pain, répondit-il sombrement, Je n'ai pas réussi à la tuer tout à l'heure.

- Je vais le tuer moi-même, grogna-t-elle en voulant descendre dans le cratère.

- Et imagine que tu n'arrives pas à le faire, que se passera-t-il ? Tu vas mourir, l'informa-t-il avec un regard froid et un ton sec.

- Je ne peux pas rester là alors qu'un de mes coéquipiers s'est fait tuer. Si Sasuke aurait été là, il aurait tout fait pour sauver Suigetsu. Il ne saurait pas rester là, à attendre que ce crétin de Naruto ne le tue. Pas comme toi, Mitsuki ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être de la famille des Uchiwa. »

Une claque sonore retentit autour d'eux. Sakura et l'homme au Byakugan le regardaient, figés sur place, surpris. Quant à Karin, sa tête était tourné vers sa droite. Elle était choquée. Elle venait de se faire frapper par Mitsuki. Mais elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke sinon elle serait en larmes. Elle se retourna lentement vers ce dernier qui la toisait d'un regard sombre, plein de menaces. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement mais cela passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous sauf de Sasuke.

« - Je t'interdis de dire que je ne suis pas digne de la famille Uchiwa. Tu ne sais pas à quel point un de ces Pain est fort. J'en ai fait les frais et crois moi que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps face à eux. Sasuke ou pas Sasuke, Suigetsu serait quand même mort car on lui a retiré son âme. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il tombait déjà à terre mort. »

Karin fixait Sasuke, enfin Mitsuki à ses yeux, avec peine. Elle avait laissé sa colère l'envahir et s'en était pris à lui alors qu'il avait été le témoin principal de la mort de Suigetsu. Elle baissa la tête, en se mordant les lèvres et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« - Karin, souffla-t-il, Tu ferais mieux de te calmer et de t'assoir.

- Je … Tu as raison, admit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Sakura. »

Sasuke activa à nouveau son Sharingan et posa son regard sur le combat avec Naruto. Il était déjà venu à bout de trois Pain. Il ne lui en restait plus que trois. Sasuke aurait voulu l'aider mais Katsuyu avait annoncé que le blond ne voulait pas que personne n'intervienne. C'était difficile pour lui mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Trente minutes passèrent où ils regardèrent Naruto continuer de combattre Pain. Il en avait détruit un autre et maintenant il se retrouvait maîtrisé par un des deux Pain restants. Au bout d'un moment, le Pain qui maintenait Naruto commença à enfler, des boutons apparaissant sur ses bras, puis se changea en pierre, ce qui surprit le Hyuuga présent.

« - Il vient de se changer en pierre, annonça-t-il ne comprenant pas la situation.

- _**Surement grâce au Senjutsu que Naruto à appris, **_pensa Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un seul Pain, sourit Sakura.

- Ne sois pas si confiante, Sakura. Il ne reste pas qu'un seul Pain, intervenu Sasuke.

- Hein ?

- La phrase de Jiraya-sama devait te mettre sur la piste.

- Le véritable n'y est pas, se rappela Sakura.

- Le véritable Pain ne se trouve pas devant Naruto. Celui-là est contrôlé par le vrai Pain, qui est à l'heure actuelle caché.

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

- Quelques minutes avant que Karin ne vienne nous informer, Suigetsu et moi, que le village était attaqué. On a voulu aller voir Tsunade mais elle n'était plus dans son bureau.

- Donc Naruto doit battre le dernier Pain avant de s'attaquer à l'original, continua la rose.

- C'est ça, affirma Sasuke, _**À condition qu'il est assez de force pour s'en occuper.**_

- Qu'est-ce que … , fit subitement l'Hyuuga. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui puis en direction du combat de Naruto. Même s'ils ne voyaient que les silhouettes, ils arrivaient à comprendre ce qui se passait. Et là, Fukasaku venait de se faire transpercer par un bâton noir. Naruto tomba au sol, après avoir essayé de sauver Fukasaku.

« - Papa, cria Shima, les larmes aux yeux.

- Enfoiré, grogna Naruto en se relevant. »

Le blond se releva pour se ruer vers Tendô mais ce dernier lui lança le corps sans vie de Fukasaku qu'il fut obligé de rattraper. Cette ouverte permit à Tendô d'utiliser le « Bancho Tenin ». La technique força à Naruto de se rapprocher de Tendô comme un aimant. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le cou avant de le plaquer au sol sans que le jinchuriki ne réagisse. Il attrapa l'un des poignets de Naruto pour le forcer à se mettre sur le ventre et d'enfoncer un bâton noir dans les deux mains de Naruto. Le blond hurla assez fort sa douleur.

De là où se trouvait Sasuke, le brun pouvait entendre, comme Sakura, Karin et l'Hyuuga présent, le hurlement de Naruto. La colère commença à envahir Sasuke et il commençait à vouloir partir aider son amant. Mais la main de Sakura attrapa la sienne et son regard le força à rester là. Elle supporta le regard menaçant qu'il lui lançait et il finit par se calmer. Elle lâcha sa main et lui lança un regard inquiet.

Mais même s'il n'avait pas bougé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir aller secourir Naruto. Tendô lui parlait seulement pour l'instant. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Tendô ne plante d'autre bâton noir dans le corps de Naruto, l'empêchant de bouger.

« - Mitsuki, l'appela Sakura, Je sais que c'est dur mais tu es encore faible. Tu as été grièvement blessé et c'est un miracle que tu sois en vie maintenant. Tu ne peux pas aider Naruto !

- Alors qui le fera, hein ? Explosa-t-il.

- Mitsuki, tenta encore Sakura.

- Sakura. Je ne tiens pas à attendre que Naruto meurt devant mes yeux ou se fasse embarquer par l'Akatsuki. Alors ce n'est pas toi qui … »

Sasuke, Karin et l'Hyuuga sursautèrent en sentant un chakra se diriger vers le cratère. Ils eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'un bruit ne fasse entendre près de Naruto et Tendô. La fumée se dissipa rapidement et laissa voir Hinata aux côtés de Naruto.

« - Hinata-sama, s'écria l'Hyuuga surpris.

- _**C'est pas vrai**_, grogna intérieurement l'Uchiwa en serrant les poings, _**Elle ne va pas oser.**_

- Hinata, murmura Sakura, Elle ne veut pas quand même s'interposer ?

- Elle va se faire tuer mais … Putain, ça m'énerve, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sasuke.

- Mitsuki, tenta Sakura. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et croisa les bras tout en tournant la tête. Il remarqua un objet qui l'intéressa rapidement. Des jumelles. C'était assez bizarre que cet objet se trouvait là alors qu'il n'y avait que des ruines autour d'eux. Il l'attrapa et vérifia que les verres étaient intacts. Il en avait vraiment besoin car de là où ils étaient, il n'arrivait pas à lire sur les lèvres de Naruto ou Tendô avec son Sharingan. Il souffla un bon coup avant de revenir à sa place, sous le regard interrogateur de Sakura, et regarda la scène avec les jumelles. Il arrivait à mieux voir la scène avec ça. Il pouvait désormais lire sur les lèvres.

Hinata venait de se redresser et regarda Naruto plaqué au sol avec les bâtons noirs enfoncés dans son corps.

« - _**Quelle cruauté … Restreindre les mouvements de Naruto-kun avec ces barres,**_ pensa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Tendô et de dire, Je ne te laisserai pas blesser Naruto-kun davantage !

- Des renforts, se demanda Tendô.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Lâcha Naruto, Dépêches-toi de t'enfuir. Tu n'es pas de taille … ,

- Je suis juste … égoïste, avoua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne te mets pas en danger comme ça, s'énerva le blond.

- _**Écoute-le, idiote**_, pensa fortement Sasuke.

- Je suis ici parce que je le veux, l'informa-t-elle, Cette fois … Je vais te sauver, Naruto-kun.

- … ,

- J'étais toujours en train de pleurer et d'abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé. J'ai suivi le mauvais chemin à de si nombreuses reprises. Mais tu m'as aidée à trouver ma voie et à choisir le bon chemin, Naruto-kun. J'étais toujours à sa poursuite. Je voulais te rattraper. Je voulais marcher à tes côtés en permanence. Je veux être à tes côtés pour toujours mais ça ne sera pas possible. Tu as Mitsuki maintenant depuis le début.

- _**Elle était donc au courant,**_ constatèrent Naruto et Sasuke intérieurement.

- Malgré ça, tu m'as changé, Naruto-kun ! Continua-t-elle, Ton sourire, c'est ce qui m'a sauvée. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas peur de mourir si cela signifie que je peux te protéger ! Parce que … Naruto-kun … je t'aime.

- _**Elle lui a dit même si elle savait qu'on est ensemble,**_ s'étonna Sasuke. »

Juste après, Hinata se mit en position de combat et activa son Byakugan. Tendô s'arma d'un bâton noir et fixa la brune silencieusement. Elle continua à fixer son adversaire avant de se tourner vers Naruto et de briser l'un des bâtons qui le retenaient au sol avec un coup de pied surprenant Sasuke, Naruto et Tendô. Elle voulut en briser un autre bâton mais une rafale de vent l'envoya dans les airs avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Elle se redressa et fixa Tendô avant de se ruer vers Naruto pour tenter à nouveau de briser un bâton. Elle n'atteignit pas Naruto et une autre rafale de vent l'envoya un peu plus loin à nouveau.

Naruto l'appela, inquiet, pendant que Sasuke se demandait combien de temps elle allait tenir face à Tendô. Il regarda Hinata se redresser, du sang coulant sur son visage. Elle regarda Tendô se mettre devant Naruto, lui réduisant ses chances de pouvoir l'approcher rapidement. Elle se releva et commença à concentrer son chakra dans ses poings. Ses poings s'enveloppèrent de son chakra bleu se transformant chacun en tête de lion.

« - Juuho Soushiken, dit-elle avant de se ruer vers Tendô. »

Elle commença un corps-à-corps avec ce dernier mais n'arriva pas à la toucher directement. Il arrivait à éviter chacun de ses coups. Sasuke, qui continuait de regarder le combat, se demandait si elle allait réussir ou non à le toucher à un moment. Ce moment arriva peu de temps après et elle lui donna un coup qui lui donna l'opportunité de briser un autre bâton. Il en restait encore cinq sur les sept. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en briser un deuxième qu'elle fut envoyée une nouvelle fois dans les airs mais cette fois-ci, la chute était plus haute. Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent le corps d'Hinata tombé au sol avec horreur. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir si elle continuait à tomber d'aussi haut. Même une chute de cette hauteur pouvait lui être fatale et la plongeait dans l'inconscience.

Sakura, qui voyait quand même le combat, porta sa main à sa bouche tout en fixant Hinata qui retombait sur le sol. Elle imaginait le pire pour son amie et même Karin s'inquiétait de son sort. L'Hyuuga présent hurla son nom lorsqu'elle atteint le sol.

Naruto hurla plusieurs fois son prénom pour la faire réagir, lui prouver qu'elle était encore en vie. Sasuke la regardait et n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'état de la brune. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si elle allait s'en sortir ou s'il était déjà trop tard. Mais il vit qu'elle commença à bouger. Naruto le remarqua aussi puisque le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour l'appeler avait changé. Elle se redressa, difficilement mais elle arriva à rester sur ses jambes après une deuxième tentative.

Elle se tenait le côté droit tout en boitant, la chute l'ayant pas mal amoché. Elle était à bout et Sasuke fut quand même surpris qu'elle mette autant de volonté à ce stade-là. Elle mit un petit moment avant de tomber une nouvelle fois mais cela ne l'empêcha de se relever à nouveau. Cela troubla Naruto qui lui ordonnait de ne pas l'approcher.

Pourtant, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle marchait encore, essayant de se rapprocher le plus près possible de Naruto. Sasuke fut quand même jaloux de la force de volonté qu'elle avait. Il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver Naruto mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'égalerait pas Hinata. Et ça l'énervait.

Il la vit tombée une nouvelle fois et il sut qu'elle commençait à atteindre ses limites. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle rampait pour se rapprocher encore de Naruto. Il fut surpris de constater que Tendô ne l'avait pas encore envoyé une nouvelle fois dans les airs pour l'achever. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit quelque chose.

« - _**Il va attendre qu'elle … ,**_ pensa-t-il en écartant les jumelles de ses yeux et de les jeter au sol, _**Hors de question.**_

- Mitsuki, hurla Sakura en voyant son amie courir vers le centre du cratère. »

Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus désormais. Il concentrait son chakra dans ses pieds en voyant qu'elle était à genoux devant Naruto. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

« - Pourquoi, demanda Tendô, Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi essaie-t-il de résister ? Pourquoi me combattre ? Tout en sachant … que tu vas mourir ?

Hinata avait posé ses mains sur le bâton qui retenait les mains de Naruto et ressentit le chakra de Pain. Elle inspira un bon coup, souffrant de ses blessures.

« - Je tiens toujours mes promesses, murmura-t-elle. »

Naruto releva la tête, se souvenant de ses paroles. Il la regarda avec un regard étonné relever la tête et l'écouter dire :

« - Parce que … tel est mon nindô. »

Le blond écarquilla encore plus les yeux avant de sentir une rafale de vent qui emporta Hinata dans les airs, à une hauteur assez haute. Il suivit le trajet de son corps et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait s'écraser brutalement, il entendit un cri et un bruit. L'instant d'après, Hinata avait été rattraper avant de toucher le sol par le clone d'une personne qui attaqua Tendô avec un sabre dans son dos. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Sasuke … Sasuke avait sauvé Hinata d'une chute qui pourrait la tuer vu son état et avait attaqué Tendô en même temps. Hinata était quand même inconsciente et ignorait que Sasuke l'avait rattrapé à temps. Lorsqu'elle fut bien allongée sur le sol, le clone de Sasuke disparu. Au même moment Sasuke sauta quelques mètres en arrière avant que Tendô ne le frappe. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de retomber sur le sol qu'une vague d'air l'envoya plus loin sous les cris de Naruto.

Sasuke tomba à quelques mètres plus loin, s'écorchant la peau à cause des cailloux. Il posa ses mains au sol et ses genoux tout en crachant du sang. Ses poings se serrèrent et il grogna d'agacement en remarquant que Sakura avait raison en disant qu'il n'était pas rétabli. Il fut attiré par un hurlement de la part de son amant et releva la tête pour voir Tendô s'approcher d'Hinata, un nouveau bâton en main. Naruto lui hurla d'arrêter mais en vain. Ils virent avec horreur le bâton s'enfonçait rapidement dans le corps d'Hinata.

Quelques secondes après, Tendô se tourna vers Sasuke et tendit la main vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il se sentit tiré vers Tendô. Ce dernier l'attrapa avec la même technique dont il avait eu recours pour Naruto afin de l'emmener à lui. Il le tenait par la gorge, lui coupant ainsi la respiration.

« - Je ne t'ai donc pas tué tout à l'heure, constata-t-il, J'aurai dû vérifier.

- Comment ça, répliqua Naruto, inquiet mais aussi furieux de savoir qu'il s'en était déjà pris à Sasuke.

- Ne t'en … occupe pas, usuratonkachi, lâcha Sasuke tout en respirant mal alors qu'il essayait d'enlever la main de Tendô sur son cou.

- Tu es encore venu venger ton ami requin ?

- _**Suigetsu**_, pensa directement le jinchuriki, _**Il est mort ?**_

- Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, j'étais venu pour sauver Hinata, expliqua-t-il difficilement, le manque d'air se faisant ressentir.

- Tu es donc autant inconsciente que cette idiote qui s'est mis dans la tête de sauver Kyuubi, répliqua-t-il sans le lâcher.

- Il a prénom, murmura faiblement Sasuke en continuant de se débattre, Et c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Il ne s'appelle pas Kyuubi et il ne sera jamais Kyuubi, teme.

- Ça ne sert à rien de lutter, tu n'as pas assez de force pour pouvoir t'échapper même si je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris de te voir encore vivante devant moi, expliqua le roux.

- Je vais … te tuer, murmura-t-il en sentant ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit.

- Sasuke, s'écria Naruto en constatant que la voix de ce dernier ressemblait de plus en plus à un murmure.

- Sasuke ? Répéta Tendô un peu surpris, Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Naruto, s'énerva Sasuke en se forçant à crier.

- Je vois. Il faut vraiment que je te tue et une fois cela fait, je m'occuperai de Kyuubi. »

Sasuke tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Tendô mais en vain. Le manque d'air commençait à avoir des répercussions sur son énergie qui diminuait de plus en plus à vue d'œil. Il luttait contre l'inconscience.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un bâton de Tendô lui transpercer le ventre. Ce dernier le lâcha rapidement et il tomba au sol, juste en face de Naruto. Le sang coulait de sa bouche et de sa blessure au ventre. Il allait y passer. Naruto commença à paniquer et lui lança un regard rempli d'inquiétude. Il avait peur de perdre le brun.

« - Sasuke, l'appela-t-il, Ne meurt pas. Résiste, teme ! Je t'en prie.

- Naruto, murmura-t-il difficilement, Tu ne changeras jamais.

- … ,

- En tout cas, on se sera revu une fois, hein ? Continua-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, ne pouvant bouger que ses yeux vers lui.

- Ne dit pas ça comme si c'était la dernière fois, teme, rétorqua-t-il avec hargne.

- Pourtant il a raison, affirma Tendô avant d'enfoncer un autre bâton, J'espère qu'après ça, tu ne viendras plus me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Naruto regarda le corps de Sasuke se tendre de douleur avant de relâcher tout. Ces yeux se ferment rapidement et Naruto pensa immédiatement que la personne qu'il aimait était morte en voyant ses yeux se fermaient. Pas Sasuke, se disait-il. Il ne voulait plus le perdre. Il sera les dents, refoulant ses larmes pendant que la colère, la haine commençait à monter en lui.

D'abord Hinata, puis Sasuke. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça sans rien faire. La colère continua d'augmenter en voyant le sang de Sasuke se répandre sur le sol.

« -_** Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je vais lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait à mes amis. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais,**_ pensa-t-il les yeux fermés. »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après le petit discours de Tendô, ses yeux s'étaient rapidement changé. Ils étaient passé du bleu au rouge vif, montrant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son âme et qu'il déchainait la puissance de Kyuubi.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

On avance un peu plus. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier sur Pain. :)

Sasuke : Je me suis fait encore battre.

Moi : … ,

Sasuke : J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais fait gagné !

Moi : Sasu-chan, on a déjà eu cette discussion.

Sasuke : Hn. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Moi : J'avais remarqué. On devrait demander à Naruto, il pourrait peut-être nous … ,

Naruto arrêtant son visage devant le mien avec un regard meurtrier : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as t … ,

Moi : Arrête toi avant de dire des bêtises. Et … ,

Naruto : Mais tu as vu ce que tu lui fais subir !

Moi : J'ai vu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller mieux dans le prochain chapitre.

Naruto sans perdre son regard meurtrier : Je l'espère pour toi.

Sasuke un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres : C'est lui qui veux te tuer maintenant.

Moi : Manquer plus que ça. J'avais pas assez avec toi !

Sasuke : Hn.

Moi : Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à mardi.

Review ?


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Voilà enfin le chapitre 20 de cette fic. ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss **: Oui, ce qui fait un paquet d'ennuit ! :) Par rapport à Sasuke, tu le seras dès le début du chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Contente que cette version t'es plu. C'est vrai que c'est dommage que ça ne soit pas comme ça dans le mangas mais j'imagine que si ça serait comme on l'imagine, Sasuke sera déjà avec Naruto depuis très longtemps. Tu as raison pour l'invocation de Tsunade, c'est bien Katsuyu. Je pensais que c'était Katsuya. Enfin bon, merci de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur ! Et merci pour ta review.

**Guest** : Merci pour tes deux review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20

« - Aller ! Réveille-toi ! »

Voilà ce que lui murmurait une voix dans sa tête. Sasuke ne voyait que du noir autour de lui. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais il sentait une chaleur au niveau de son ventre. La voix continua de répéter les mêmes mots. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que cette voix se taise. Mais il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

« - Réveille-toi, continuait de dire Sakura en soignant les blessures de son ventre. »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle continuait son jutsu. À ses côtés se trouvait l'équipe de Gaï réunie, Karin et Hinata, qu'elle avait soigné peu de temps avant. La blessure de cette dernière n'avait pas été critique mais elle avait eu besoin de soin. Sakura commençait à être à bout de chakra et elle ne cessait de prier pour qu'elle en ait assez pour finir de soigner Sasuke.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à vérifier que la blessure se refermait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, la lumière du ciel l'en empêchant. Il sentit que peu à peu, ses blessures se refermaient. Lorsqu'elles furent entièrement guérite, Sasuke attrapa le bras de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste surprit la rose qui avait écarquillait les yeux avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'Uchiwa.

« - Merci Sakura, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, Sa … ,

- Mitsuki-chan, ça va aller ? Demanda soudainement Lee, interrompant Sakura par la même occasion.

- Oui, affirma-t-il doucement tout en se redressant ce qui lui permit de croiser le regard d'Hinata.

- Mitsuki, tu ferais mieux de ne pas forcer, le prévenu Sakura en s'éloignant un peu de Sasuke.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il en regardant la rose avant de regarder autour de lui trouvant les alentours un peu plus détruit qu'avant, Que s'est-il passé ? Et où est Naruto ?

- Naruto s'est laissé envahir par sa rage quand toi et Hinata avaient été abattu devant lui, expliqua Sakura en baissant la tête, Il y a eu un vent violent et il a commencé à se transformer à partir de quatre queues. Pain l'a enfermé dans une prison ronde. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus l'emprise du Kyuubi prenait le corps de Naruto. On pouvait voir le corps du démon renard pratiquement reconstitué. Et je ne sais pas, tout d'un coup Naruto s'est calmé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait arrêté. Et depuis il a disparu.

- _**J'espère qu'il n'a pas brisé le sceau,**_ pensa-t-il.

- … ,

- Dit moi, Sakura, fit-il.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais où est mon sabre ? Je suis sur que le vent l'a emporté.

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas vu ton sabre, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller le chercher ! Annonça-t-il en se levant.

- Mitsuki, il faut que tu te reposes un petit peu.

- Je le ferai si je retrouve mon sabre, Sakura, c'est promis.

- Le combat n'est pas encore terminé. On ne sait pas où est Naruto, tenta-t-elle.

- Naruto a dû partir à la recherche du vrai Pain et je suis sur qu'il n'a pas besoin de nous. Après tout, l'histoire le concerne principalement lui et Pain. On ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'espérer qu'il réussisse et de mon côté je crois assez en lui pour lui faire confiance. Toi aussi tu lui fais confiance, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

- Oui. Mais … »

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes en silence tout en essayant de faire plier l'autre. Ce fut finalement Sakura qui céda et accepta qu'il aille chercher son sabre. Hinata se proposa d'aider Sasuke, ce qui intrigua ce dernier même s'il ne le montrait pas et fit soupirer Sakura. Elle laissa la brune accompagner Sasuke. Tout le monde regarda les deux ninjas disparaitre avant de regarder Sakura. La rose leur expliqua qu'Hinata et Sasuke devaient parler.

Sasuke continua de marcher tout en cherchant du regard un quelconque reflet de sa lame. Hinata avait activé son Byakugan et cherchait également, voyant sous les décombres. Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment, cherchant aux alentours sans résultat. Sasuke sentait qu'Hinata avait voulu l'accompagner pour lui parler de Naruto. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, il s'arrêta et se tourna un peu vers elle.

« - Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Hein ? Fit-elle dans un sursaut.

- Tu ne serais pas venu si tu n'avais rien à me dire, Hinata, continua-t-il.

- Je … En fait … ,

- … ,

- Je tenais à te remercier, Mitsuki-chan. Sakura m'a expliqué ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Je voulais absolument te remercier.

- C'est normal, assura-t-il en se retournant.

- Je … Je voulais aussi te parler de Naruto et de quelque chose qui te concernant Mitsuki-chan, continua-t-elle sérieusement.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en faisant face à Hinata qui prenait une grande inspiration.

- Je voulais te dire que je n'allais rien tenter pour t'enlever Naruto.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai avoué mes sentiments à Naruto et ça me fait mal de savoir que c'est de toi dont il amoureux mais je … ,

- Hinata, l'interrompit Sasuke, Je sais que si on sait à quoi je pense réellement il est difficile d'imaginer que je puisse aimer Naruto mais crois-moi, je l'aime vraiment. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine, je tiens juste à être honnête avec toi.

- Je n'en doute pas mais je voulais que tu saches que ce n'est pas pour t'enlever Naruto que je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais. Je tenais à ce qu'il sache les sentiments que j'avais pour lui avant de pouvoir tourner la page.

- Je comprends, affirma-t-il, Et de quoi d'autres voulais-tu … ,

- Là, s'écria-t-elle soudainement, le faisant sursauter.

- Quoi ?

- Le sabre, continua-t-elle en pointant un tas de pierres. »

Sasuke grogna et s'avança vers le tas de pierres. Il les enleva toutes rapidement et finit par retrouver son sabre. Mais il manquait le fourreau. Il devait surement être resté près du corps de Suigetsu. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il jeta un regard à Kusanagi et vit que la lame était abimée. Il allait devoir la faire réparer. Il irait dans un village près de Konoha lorsque la situation se serait calmé.

« - Il faut que je retrouve maintenant le fourreau.

- Tu sais où il pourrait être ? Demanda-t-elle.

- À côté du corps de Suigetsu, répondit-il.

- Continuons alors, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Hn. »

Sasuke l'informa que le corps de Suigetsu était à proximité du mur où les Hokage étaient gravés dans la roche. Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait compris et se mit à chercher droit devant elle. Elle regarda partout et constata que beaucoup de personnes étaient à terre, sans vie. L'attaque de Pain avait fait de gros dégâts, humains ou matériel. Elle regarda une dernière fois et finit par apercevoir une silhouette allongée avec une grosse épée. Si elle se souvenait bien, Suigetsu avait une grande épée de ce genre. Et puis, il valait mieux vérifier pour être sûr. Elle annonça à Sasuke qu'elle l'avait trouvé et il se mit à courir dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. En moins de cinq minutes, ils trouvèrent le corps de Suigetsu, dont une grande pierre était sur son corps. Sasuke la détruisit et enleva les pierres encore présentent.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sasuke remarqua que son fourreau se trouvait réellement à côté. Il rangea enfin Kusanagi dans son fourreau puis son regard s'arrêta sur le visage de Suigetsu. Ce dernier semblait seulement dormir et l'idée qu'il se réveille d'un coup tout en se moquant de lui, lui effleura l'esprit. Mais non, Suigetsu était réellement mort.

« - Je vais te laisser, Sa … ,

- Tu es au courant depuis longtemps ? L'interrompit-il.

- Non, depuis peu. Je l'ai compris car tu étais très proche de Suigetsu. Et tu t'es rapidement adapté avec Naruto-kun, Sakura et Saï-san, comme si ta place était déjà faite depuis longtemps.

- Je vois. Il y a certaines choses qui ne trompent pas, souffla-t-il résigné, Pourrais-tu seulement ne pas le dire aux autres ?

- Bien sur. Je vais te laisser, Sasuke-kun. À plus tard, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Merci pour ton aide, Hinata, ajouta-t-il avant de la laisser partir. »

Elle ne répondit rien et s'en alla rejoindre Sakura et l'équipe de Gaï. Sasuke, lui, resta silencieux tout en fixant le sol. Il repensait à la réaction de Karin quand il lui avait dit que Suigetsu était mort. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle soit à ce point touché.

Il resta pendant près d'une demi-heure à ne rien faire, seulement à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Ses envies changeaient mais l'idée de tuer les anciens et Danzo était toujours présente. Le reste il n'en avait aucune idée. Il souffla un bon coup avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Soudain plusieurs traits verts envahirent le ciel, se dirigeant chacun sur le village dans une direction bien précise. L'un d'entre eux arriva droit sur Suigetsu et l'enveloppa un moment avant de disparaître. L'instant d'après, Suigetsu grognait d'inconfort et se redressait tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était cette technique ? J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible maintenant. Eh Sasuke, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle. Sasuke ? »

Le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Suigetsu étonné. Il n'en revenait pas. Suigetsu était vivant. Du soulagement, de la joie l'envahirent. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça. Suigetsu passa sa main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir. L'argenté s'attendait surement à ce que l'Uchiwa retrouve son regard habituel et ne dise qu'il n'y avait rien mais pas à ce qui se passait maintenant. Sasuke l'avait attrapé et serré dans ses bras ce qui avait profondément choqué Suigetsu, qui ne bougeait plus et fixait le ciel au-dessus de lui.

« - Sa … Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce … qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il sans sortir de son choc.

- Hein ? Et merde, grogna-t-il en se rendant compte de son geste et en s'éloignant.

- Tu … m'expliques ? Osa-t-il dire.

- C'est à cause du jutsu qu'Itachi m'a lancé. Mon caractère change un peu et je fais certaines choses que je ne ferais pas lorsque je suis un homme.

- Comme me montrer que tu est content de me voir ? Le nargua Suigetsu.

- Tu étais mort … , murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, affirma-t-il.

- … ,

- Ça ne te réussit pas d'être une fille, souffla-t-il amusé, Je sais que si tu avais été un homme, tu m'aurais regardé à peine et tu aurais caché que tu serais soulagé de me voir vivant.

- Mais arrête de dire des conneries aussi bête que toi, s'emporta-t-il.

- Je plaisante Sasuke.

- En tout cas, il y a quelqu'un qui sera vraiment soulagé de te savoir vivant, lâcha-t-il tout en tournant la tête.

- Qui ?

- Tu peux crever pour que je te le dise, rétorqua l'Uchiwa, Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi.

- Ne me cherche pas Sasuke, tu vas le regretter.

- Hn.

- Sinon, que t'est-il arrivé depuis que je suis mort ? Le questionna-t-il sérieusement en voyant le haut déchiré prouvant qu'il y avait eu des blessures.

- Je me suis battu contre le Pain qui t'avait tué puis j'ai essayé de sauver Hinata d'une mort certaine. »

Pour une raison qu'ignorait le brun, l'argenté se mit à rire bruyamment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il toisa Suigetsu d'un regard plein de menaces mais ça n'arrêta pas ce dernier. Il finit par soupirer et attendre que son coéquipier n'arrête de rire.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu aimais jouer aux héros, Sasuke, se moqua-t-il.

- Suigetsu, le prévenu-t-il.

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, affirma-t-il en avançant ses mains, paumes vers l'extérieur, en signe de défense.

- Hn.

- Mais est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu t'es battu contre Pain pour me venger ? Tenta-t-il.

- Comme tu veux.

- Et pourquoi as-tu sauvé … Hinata ?

- Parce qu'elle a voulu sauver Naruto.

- Vraiment ? Alors qu'elle n'était pas de taille contre Pain ?

- Hn. En plus, elle lui a avoué qu'elle l'aimait.

- Danger, se mit à rire Suigetsu.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle ne m'élèverait pas Naruto. J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait tout fait pour sachant qu'elle sait la vérité.

- C'est pas faux, souffla-t-il en appuyant son menton sur sa main.

- Par contre, j'ai un petit problème et j'espère que Naruto va tuer le vrai Pain.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Suigetsu.

- Lorsque je suis venu sauver Hinata, le Pain restant m'a attrapé et Naruto à crier mon vrai prénom devant lui.

- Mais il est con ce mec, lâcha l'argenté, étonné.

- Il a cru qu'il avait réussi à me tuer tout à l'heure.

- Peut-être mais imagine quelqu'un d'autre de l'Akatsuki apprend que tu es à Konoha ainsi que nous, on va avoir de sérieux problèmes.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je te signale qu'on n'en fait pas encore parti, lui rappela-t-il.

- Oui mais on connaît l'emplacement de leurs bases, ou de l'une d'entre elles. »

Sasuke avait complètement oublié cette information et il était vrai que les membres restants de l'Akatsuki allaient surement tenter de les faire disparaître. Dans quel merdier il s'était fourré ? De toute façon, si Naruto arrivait à tuer le vrai Pain, aucun membre de l'Akatsuki ne serait cette information et il n'y aurait aucun problème jusqu'à qu'il ne redevienne un homme et quitte le village. Mais il avait quand même un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Oh Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ? L'interpela Suigetsu.

- Quoi encore ?

- Y'a Sakura qui arrive vers nous, l'informa-t-il.

- Hein ? »

Il tourna la tête et vit enfin Sakura qui courait dans leur direction. Elle arriva enfin devant eux et reprit sa respiration. Elle allait dire quelque chose à Sasuke mais elle remarqua rapidement Suigetsu et écarquilla les yeux.

« - Tu es donc, toi aussi, revenu à la vie, murmura-t-elle.

- Ça pose un problème ? Lâcha-t-il sans méchanceté.

- Non, mais je n'en revenais pas que Fukasaku-sama était de nouveau vivant. Et comme Sasuke m'avait annoncé que tu étais mort donc … ,

- Ah bon, souffla-t-il.

- Et sinon Sakura, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Kakashi-sensei est parti chercher Naruto. Il a réussi. C'était Nagato qui était derrière Pain et Naruto à réussit à le convaincre qu'il se trompait. Nagato a rendu toutes les âmes qu'il avait pris lors de l'attaque et tout le monde doit être ressuscité, expliqua-t-il.

- Je vois.

- Et je donc venue te chercher pour qu'on aille accueillir Naruto comme il se doit, surtout toi, Sasuke !

- Et pour … ,

- Tu l'as appelé Sasuke, constata violemment Suigetsu, Mais … ,

- Comment je le sais ?

- Oui ! Car Sasuke a dû surement tout faire pour te le cacher ! Répliqua-t-il.

- C'est parce que je connais Sasuke et la relation entre Naruto et Mitsuki me faisait penser à celle de Naruto et Sasuke.

- _**Elle avait donc compris lorsqu'elle a voulu me faire promettre de ne pas quitter de nouveau le village.**_

- Tu n'es pas fâché que Sasuke ne t'est rien dit ? Le questionne Suigetsu.

- Non. De toute façon, je compte avoir des explications avec Monsieur Uchiwa, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- Bon, et s'y on y aller, proposa Sasuke en se levant.

- Oui, sourit la rose. »

Suigetsu se leva rapidement et les trois ninjas se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où tous les villageois se trouvaient. Ils étaient tous réunit devant la forêt pour accueillir Naruto, qui venait d'arriver et qui se faisait questionner par une dizaine de gamin. Sakura accéléra le pas tout en attrapant le poignet de Sasuke pour le trainer à sa suite. Ce dernier protesta un petit moment, passant devant leurs amis, avant de lâcher son poignet pour s'arrêter devant Naruto. Ce dernier regarda Sakura intrigué avant que cette dernière ne lui mette un coup de poing sur la tête. Juste après, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui murmurait un « merci ». Il sourit et la sera à son tour contre lui avant de la lâcher.

Il leva son regard vers Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé, et se dirigea vers lui. Ce dernier sentit le regard soulagé et heureux du blond. Il s'arrêta devant lui et fixa ses onyx avec un sourire.

« - Tu as décidé de couper tes cheveux ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant les mèches à moitiés coupés.

- Hein ? Répliqua le brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. »

Il remarqua que Naruto avait quand même raison. Ces cheveux avaient été coupé. Quand ? Il ne se rappelait pas que Ningendô lui avait forcé à lui couper ou que ce soit lui qui l'avait décidé. Est-ce que le kunai lancé par Danzo les avait coupé ? Surement car sinon il ne voyait aucun autre moment où ils auraient pu être coupés. Rapidement Naruto le sortit de ses pensées en attrapant son menton pour le rapprocher de lui sous le regard de tous les villageois. Sasuke savait ce que le jinchuriki avait en tête mais il ne comptait pas l'interrompre. Il voulait faire comprendre à tout le monde que Naruto était à lui. Surtout que le blond allait surement gagner en popularité après ce qui venait de se passer.

« - De toute façon, je te préfère les cheveux courts même si les cheveux longs t'allaient à merveille avec ce corps.

- Usuratonkachi, souffla Sasuke contre ses lèvres.

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre tout à l'heure !

- Au point pour avoir laissé ta haine prendre le dessus, constata doucement Sasuke avec un ton neutre, sans reproches.

- Je sais.

- Comment as-tu fait pour réussir à reprendre le contrôle ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, si tu veux bien. Là j'ai quelque chose à régler pour le moment.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, dobe ? Le provoqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Naruto rit quelques secondes avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke pour un baiser enflammé. Ils ne se préoccupaient plus des villageois autour d'eux, seulement sur le baiser. Sasuke devait avouer qu'il avait eu peur d'y passer. C'était pour cette raison qu'il répondait avec passion à ce baiser. Naruto l'embrassa quelques instants avant de le lâcher sous les acclamations de tout le monde. Il sourit, gêné, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pendant que Sasuke souriait sincèrement tout en se collant à Naruto un petit moment.

Sasuke s'isola quelques instants après, laissant Naruto profité quelques instants de sa victoire et de son triomphe. Il devait l'avouer, Naruto avait réellement progressé. Il s'installa contre un arbre, les bras croisés, et fut rejoint par Kiba et Suigetsu.

« - Alors, tu es content, Sasuke, le provoqua Kiba.

- Hn, répondit-il sans s'arrêter de sourire.

- J'hallucine, Sasuke Uchiwa sourit, se moqua Suigetsu tout en chuchotant évitant que quelqu'un n'entende leur discussion.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers l'argenté, Tu devrais aller voir Karin au fait !

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il, Pourquoi devrais-je aller voir cette furie ?

- Parce que, répondit-il.

- Non, répond avant !

- Retournes-toi, ordonna-t-il en remarquant quelque chose derrière l'homme requin. »

Bizarrement Suigetsu sentit qu'il devait obéir et se retourna. Il se retrouva face à face avec Karin qui restait silencieuse. La rousse détourna le regard et croisa celui de Sasuke qui l'incitait à faire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle soupira intérieurement et s'avança vers Suigetsu pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut pour la seconde fois, choqué, et tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui semblait amusé. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé et constata que Karin pleurait dans ses bras. Il ne sut pas quoi faire à part la serrer à son tour dans ses bras. C'est le monde à l'envers, pensa l'argenté.

« - Sinon, ça va aller ? Demanda Kiba à Sasuke.

- Hn, Sakura m'a soigné à temps !

- Je vois.

- Tu comptes aller lui parler quand Kiba ?

- Quand tout sera calme, avoua-t-il.

- Comme tu veux. »

Kiba lui parla de Naruto avec moquerie pendant que Sasuke répliquait. Ils regardèrent devant eux Naruto se faire lancer dans les airs par leurs amis. Ils eurent chacun un sourire sans se douter que plus loin dans la forêt, Zetsu regardait la scène.

« - Je ne pensais pas que Pain se ferait tuer ! Il faut que je prévienne Madara pour ça et pour … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et disparu dans le bois.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

Alors je pense qu'il n'y aura plus de spoiler à partir d'ici. En fait un minimum mais après finit car ça ne suivra plus le mangas.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais si on allait passer à autre chose.

Moi : Toi tu m'en veut encore parce que tu t'es fait battre deux fois par Pain.

Sasuke : Et je devrais peut-être sauter au plafond.

Moi : Pas quand même sinon tu nous ferais un OOC à coup sur !

Sasuke : Tu cherches vraiment … ,

Moi : De toute façon ce n'est pas le dernier combat que tu feras et je peux t'assurer que là, tu vas bien faire comprendre qui tu es !

Sasuke, suspicieux : Vraiment ?

Moi : Puisque je te le dis ! Bon et toi Naruto ? T'es content ?

Naruto : Oui, mon Sasu-chan est vivant.

Moi : Je t'avais bien dit que ça irait mieux.

Naruto : Ouais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens les problèmes arrivés à grands pas.

Moi : Si tu le dis. Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Je vous dis à vendredi prochain.

Review ?


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonsoir ! :)

Voilà le chapitre 21 de « La connerie d'Itachi ».

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangetsu 1023** : Eh oui, Suigetsu est vivant ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mort. ^^ Contente que ce chapitre t'es plu ainsi que la réaction de Karin. Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 21

L'attaque sur Konoha était enfin terminé mais beaucoup de ninja était blessé. Sasuke avait vu Suigetsu et Karin parlaient ensemble à l'écart. Il avait également pu voir que Juugo allait bien, d'après ce dernier il avait aidé les habitants à évacuer avec Karin. Du côté de Konoha, Shikamaru avait la jambe cassée et Tsunade était tombé dans le coma après avoir utilisé autant de chakra pour aider le village.

Sasuke l'avait appris par Sakura à la demande de Shizune. Cette dernière savait pour l'opération de Sasuke. Le brun avait été surpris. Mais au final, il avait seulement dit qu'il attendrait, elle se réveillerait. Sakura était finalement parti après la nouvelle annoncée, laissant Sasuke auprès de Naruto qui se reposait. L'Uzumaki avait été surpris de voir que Sakura savait pour Sasuke. Il reposa son attention sur ce dernier, qui n'avait plus décroché un seul mot depuis le départ de la rose.

« - Sasuke ? L'appela Naruto, toujours allongé.

- … ,

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsunade va se réveiller avant que tu … ,

- Usuratonkachi, l'interrompu l'Uchiwa, On ne peut pas savoir quand elle va se réveiller.

- Mais …,

- Je commence à perdre espoir, j'ai l'impression que je risque de ne pas retrouver mon apparence.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

- Je vais te laisser, il n'y a pas que moi qui veux te voir. Je te dis à plus tard.

- … »

Sasuke s'était relevé et était sorti hors de la tente emménagé pour Naruto. Il regarda quelques instants autour de lui et leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. La soirée était bien entamée et même si Naruto devait se reposer ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il sera les poings d'énervement et s'éloigna un peu du campement. Il fallait qu'il mette de l'ordre dans sa tête, surtout sur ce qui allait se passer.

Il n'était pas revenu dans la tente où était Naruto avant une bonne heure. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'il devrait faire une fois redevenu un homme mais il fallait qu'il parle à Tsunade pour une certaine chose en particulier. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la tente, Naruto se tourna directement vers lui tout en s'asseyant. Sasuke lui ordonna de se rallonger, lui rappelant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Le blond ne vit aucune opposition à donner et obéit docilement. L'Uchiwa s'asseya à côté de l'Uzumaki et le regarda silencieusement. Naruto attrapa sa main comme pour le rassurer de sa présence, qu'il pouvait se confier. Mais Sasuke ne fit rien de tout ça, il s'était seulement contenté de s'allonger auprès de Naruto. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas rejeté, ni forcer à parler. Il avait seulement sourit un peu avant de s'endormir tout contre Sasuke.

Trois jours passèrent où Sasuke ne cessait pas d'affirmer que Tsunade ne se réveillerait pas à temps. Naruto avait beau lui dire que Tsunade était forte, le brun continuait de penser qu'il serait trop tard. Finalement, le blond réussit à le calmer et Sasuke discutait tranquillement avec Sakura et Naruto. La rose était passée les voir pour pouvoir parler avec Sasuke. Elle avait vraiment envie de savoir la vérité.

« - Que veux-tu savoir, Sakura ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Tout.

- Tout ? Comme quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu une fille ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu au village ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi … ,

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, s'emporta Sasuke, les « pourquoi » de Sakura l'énervant, Je vais te répondre.

- Je t'écoute, assura-t-elle sous le regard rieur de Naruto.

- Je suis devenu une fille à cause du jutsu que mon frère Itachi m'a lancé au travers d'une lettre.

- C'est possible, ça ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Bien sur, Usuratonkachi, répliqua Sasuke en se tournant vers lui, Tu penses bien que je ne serai pas comme ça sinon.

- Teme, ça te dérangerait de m'appeler autrement ? S'emporta le blond, lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux comme ceux de Sasuke.

- Haha,

- Sakura-chan, intervenu Naruto, Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Vous deux ! C'est comme si rien ne c'était passé. Vous êtes toujours pareil, expliqua-t-elle tout en continuant de rire.

- … ,

- Bon, continue Sasuke ! Ordonna-t-elle tout en se contrôlant même si son sourire avait du mal à partir.

- Si je suis revenu à Konoha c'est parce que Itachi avait marqué que seule une personne compétente en médecine pouvait m'aider. Maintenant que je sais comment redevenir un homme, je sais qu'Itachi avait réellement raison sur ce point.

- Ah bon ?

- Il faut que je subisse une opération et Tsunade souhaite le faire elle, assura Sasuke, Et quant à la raison qui m'a poussé à ne rien vous dire c'est que j'étais sûr que vous penseriez que j'étais revenu rien que pour vous faire du mal.

- Tu comptes repartir, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit sombrement Sakura en baissant la tête.

- … ,

- Réponds Sasuke, insista-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Il compte repartir, répondit Naruto étonnant Sakura qui se tourna en même temps que Sasuke vers lui, Il me l'a dit la dernière fois.

- … ,

- Sasuke ?

- Oui. Mais parce que je sais que Tsunade ne pourra rien faire. Je suis un nukenin et vous savez autant que moi ce qu'ont réserve aux nukenins, mentit-il.

- La mort, soufflèrent Naruto et Sakura d'une même voix.

- On est d'accord sur ce point.

- Mais Tsunade-sama trouvera surement quelque chose pour t'aider, lâcha Sakura.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle se réveille, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sasuke.

- Elle se réveillera et elle te rendra ton apparence, affirma le blond avec hargne.

- Il reste que huit jours, Naruto, répliqua durement l'Uchiwa.

- … ,

- En tout cas, j'aimerais te poser une dernière question, Sasuke. Enfin si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrais.

- Pose. »

Sakura posa sa question ce qui étonna quand même Sasuke. Il s'attendait à une autre question. Il avait répondu sincèrement mais la réponse donnée n'était pas vraiment claire. Ni Sakura, ni Naruto n'avaient vraiment compris le sens de la réponse du brun. Car il y avait bien quelque chose derrière ce qu'il avait dit. Peu de temps après, Sakura avait quitté la tente après avoir affirmé que qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, elle aurait toujours confiance en lui. Il lui avait répliqué qu'elle devrait réviser son jugement mais elle avait seulement ajouté qu'après le combat contre Pain, elle savait qu'il avait changé.

Naruto fixa Sasuke le temps que Sakura ne quitte la tente. Il avait mal. Il savait que Sasuke allait partir du village. Il voulait essayer de le convaincre de rester mais la dernière fois qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet, la discussion avait mal fini. Il ne préférait pas retenter l'expérience de la baffe de Sasuke. Une fois avait largement suffit. Finalement, le brun se tourna vers lui et Naruto put remarquer que son amant ne savait plus quoi dire. La venue de Sakura avait jeté un froid en un rien de temps.

« - Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis mais je vais quand même te dire que je veux que tu restes et que s'il le faut, je viendrais te chercher.

- Naruto.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas continuer sur ce sujet mais je voulais que tu le saches, Sasuke.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis parfaitement conscient que tu voudras me ramener au village, lui assura l'Uchiwa.

- On passe à autre chose ? Proposa nerveusement le blond, Je n'ai pas envie que la discussion se termine comme la dernière fois.

- Usuratonkachi, murmura-t-il avec un faible sourire. »

Naruto sourit timidement avant de changer réellement de sujet. Il parlait enfin à Sasuke de ce qui s'était passé en lui lorsque Kyuubi avait pris le contrôle. L'Uchiwa fut surpris d'entendre que Naruto était le fils du Yondaime. Mais il remarqua rapidement que Naruto disait la vérité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le blond ressemblait vraiment au Yondaime. Un sourire sincère était apparu sur son visage et avait surpris le blond. Il était content pour lui, content que l'Uzumaki avait pu enfin rencontrer son père après seize ans.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que Sasuke ne quitte la tente pour chercher de l'eau dans une rivière. Le trajet se déroula sans encombres jusqu'à qu'il n'arrive à la rivière. Il avait brusquement senti deux chakras camouflés dans les arbres. Il fronça les sourcils et fit comme de rien n'était avant qu'un kunai n'arrive dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva facilement ainsi que le coup qu'un des deux ninjas cachés tentait de lui donner à la tête. Il attrapa son attaquant et le martela de quelques coups avant de tomber au sol.

Il était retombé sur le dos de son adversaire, inconscient, puis releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui, cherchant du regard le deuxième ninja resté encore cacher. Il activa ses Sharingan, prêt au combat et attendit patiemment. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner que des shurikens volaient dans sa direction. Il soupira, contra les shuriken avec un kunai puis se rua vers la cachette du ninja. Cette fois-ci, il n'arriva pas à l'attaquer directement et le combat dura un peu plus longtemps. Les coups s'enchainèrent et Sasuke put enfin découvrir qu'il s'agissait des anbus de Konoha.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi les anbus l'attaquaient-ils, il n'avait rien fait et Tsunade était encore dans le coma. Il se mit rapidement à penser à Danzo et comprit que ce dernier voulait éliminer les gêneurs. Suigetsu et lui l'avaient vue tuer la grenouille messagère lors de l'attaque de Pain. Et si jamais ils le disaient, Danzo pourrait avoir des ennuis. Mais de quels genres d'ennuis pouvaient-ils s'agir ?

Il arrêta de se poser des questions et se concentra sur sa prochaine attaque. Il se glissa derrière le ninja à une vitesse impressionnante et lui donna un coup dans la nuque, l'assommant sur le coup. Une fois que le corps tomba au sol, il les attacha contre un arbre dans la forêt et repartit en direction du campement. Maintenant il en était sûr, Danzo voulait sa mort à lui et à Suigetsu. Il se demandait si ce dernier avait lui aussi subi une attaque des anbus de la racine.

Il repartit en direction du campement et y arriva en quelques minutes seulement. Il fronça les sourcils en Kakashi devant l'entrée de la tente où se reposait encore Naruto. Il l'interpela et rentra en même temps que lui sous le regard intrigué de Naruto. Kakashi ne mit pas longtemps avant d'expliquer la raison de sa venue. Et comme il l'imaginait, cela ne plaisait pas du tout à ses deux élèves. Surtout Sasuke.

« - Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? Grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Sasuke, calme toi, tenta Kakashi, C'est le conseil qui a décidé ça.

- Eux aussi ils sont malhonnêtes. Vous vous rendez compte que Danzo est la pire ordure qui se trouve à Konoha ? S'emporta-t-il, la colère et l'incompréhension l'envahissant.

- Je sais et rassures-toi, je désapprouve totalement le conseil sur ce coup-là, lui confia son maître.

- Danzo ne doit pas devenir Hokage, répliqua-t-il furieux, J'ai l'impression qu'il ne souhaite pas vraiment la paix à Konoha.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'inquiéta Naruto même s'il était en partie d'accord avec l'Uchiwa.

- Le jour de l'attaque de Konoha, commença-t-il, Naruto aurait très bien pu venir plus rapidement mais Danzo a tué la grenouille qui devait porter le message.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'étonna le blond.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? Intervenu sérieusement Kakashi.

- Sasuke a voulu qu'on aille voir Tsunade pour lui parler du message. Mais lorsqu'on est arrivé, il n'y avait pas de Tsunade mais un Danzo qui venait de tuer une grenouille, expliqua Suigetsu en rentrant dans la tente.

- Toi aussi ? Lui demanda le brun, sachant très bien que son coéquipier allait comprendre.

- Ouais, cet enfoiré est prêt à nous éliminer, soupira-t-il en se massant l'épaule droite.

- De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ? Les interrompit Kakashi.

- Comme nous sommes témoins de ce qu'a fait Danzo, ce dernier à envoyer des anbus de la racine pour nous tuer, annonça Sasuke, J'en ai rencontré deux lorsque je suis parti chercher de l'eau.

- Moi lorsque je m'entrainais dans la forêt, continua l'argenté avant de boire une gorge d'eau de sa gourde.

- Il tient donc à éviter que vous racontiez la vérité pour pouvoir continuer à être Hokage, constata le jounin présent.

- C'est ça et surtout parce que Sasuke est présent, lâcha soudainement Naruto, Enfin il est sous les traits de Mitsuki.

- Cela a dû l'inquiéter et il veut se débarrasser d'un danger potentiel pour sa vie, termina Kakashi.

- … ,

- En tout cas, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre, souffla-t-il, Le conseil la déjà nommé Hokage. Les anciens ne veulent pas attendre que Tsunade ne se réveille.

- Quelle bande d'emmerdeur, marmonna Sasuke, Je les tuerai bien tout de suite. »

Un silence s'abattit brusquement dans la tente où tout le monde regardait Sasuke avec un regard surpris, même Suigetsu. Ce dernier savait que cela faisait longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas reparlé de vouloir se venger. Enfin si mais il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça. Là, ils en étaient tous sur, Sasuke voulait vraiment tuer Danzo, qu'importe dans combien de temps. Tout ce qui était sur c'était que le temps de Danzo était compté à partir de cet instant. Kakashi voulait l'empêcher de le faire mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement Danzo et n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

« - Écoute Sasuke, commença-t-il, Je te propose d'attendre que Tsunade se réveille et … ,

- Mais quand se réveillera-t-elle, hein ? Explosa-t-il.

- Il reste encore huit jours, rappela Suigetsu.

- Ne vient pas me sortir que tu crois réellement qu'elle va se réveiller juste avant mon opération parce que je ne te croirais pas, Suigetsu, grogna-t-il en direction de l'argenté.

- Je ne suis pas si optimiste que ça, souffla-t-il.

- Néanmoins, intervenu Kakashi, Patiente encore deux jours.

- Pas si cet enfoiré tente encore de nous tuer, rétorqua Sasuke avec un ton froid. »

Kakashi soupira un bon coup avant d'accepter la condition de Sasuke et de quitter la tente. Il aurait bien essayé de raisonner Sasuke mais ce dernier semblait pris d'une colère immense et s'attirer les foudres de l'Uchiwa n'était pas au programme. Il savait que c'était un complot contre le nouvel Hokage mais sérieusement il s'en fichait. De toute manière, Sasuke allait faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'importe ce que tout le monde dirait.

Suigetsu partit quelques minutes après, prévenant Sasuke au passage que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il pouvait l'appeler. Ce dernier n'avait pas réellement répondu mais il s'était contenté de cette réponse. Après tout, Sasuke resterait toujours Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Sasuke et Naruto se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Naruto ne dise :

« - Tu comptes le tuer, hein ?

- Oui ! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner pour le massacre, répondit-il, Et puis il a tenté de me supprimer tout à l'heure.

- Je vois.

- C'est bizarre, vous ne tentez même pas de m'en empêcher ou de me convaincre de ne rien faire ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Kakashi-sensei a en tête mais pour moi, je ne tiens pas à t'en empêcher car je sais que tu le ferais qu'importe ce qu'on te dirait. Et puis, depuis que tu viens de nous dire pour la grenouille et pour l'attaque que vous avez subit, je ne tiens pas à défendre ce mec. Le seul qui deviendra Hokage, c'est moi.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Usuratonkachi, se moqua le brun.

- Tu verras, teme. J'y arriverai.

- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-il amusé, Si tu le dis. »

Naruto se laissa prendre au jeu et commença à attaquer Sasuke. Ce dernier riposta et un petit combat débutèrent entre eux. Mais les coups n'étaient pas forts. Sasuke avait besoin d'évacuer toute la colère qu'il ressentait et Naruto l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Ils finirent par s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard, fatigué. Naruto était assis à califourchon sur lui et le toisait d'un regard moqueur. Sasuke tenta de le faire descendre de lui mais la force de Naruto était revenu et ce dernier l'empêchait de se débattre. Il finit par laisser tomber, sachant très bien que Naruto ne le libérerait pas encore, puis attendit que ce dernier ne s'avance jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

Deux jours étaient encore passés, il ne restait plus que six jours. Naruto n'était plus en convalescence et se promenait avec Sasuke et parler avec leurs amis. Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour Sasuke. Tsunade n'était pas encore réveillé. Le brun était constamment sur les nerfs depuis que la dernière semaine avait débutée. Même les conneries de Naruto ne le détendaient plus. Surtout depuis la deuxième tentative de Danzo pour les tuer, lui et Suigetsu.

L'argenté aussi était énervé. Il en avait marre de ce Danzo et avait plus d'une fois voulu lui couper la tête mais il savait que Sasuke voulait s'en occuper personnellement. Et hors de question de se prendre toute la haine de son chef si jamais il osait tuer Danzo à sa place. Mais il avait quand même envie de lui faire comprendre qu'on s'en prenait pas à eux sans le regretter. Alors que tout le monde discutait entre eux, Sasuke s'approcha de Suigetsu.

« - J'aurai besoin de toi, Suigetsu, l'informa-t-il à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'aider à tuer Danzo ! Bien sûr je m'en occupe personnellement mais j'aimerai que tu m'aides pour ses gardes du corps, expliqua-t-il sans vraiment hausser la voix.

- Tu veux surtout économiser un maximum de force pour tuer Danzo, n'est-ce pas ? Constata Suigetsu avec amusement.

- Oui. Et puis je sais que tu es doué en ce qui concerne les assassinats.

- C'est bon, je viens avec toi. Mais comment fait-on pour éviter que tout le monde n'est des soupçons ?

- On laisse des clones ici, répondit-il simplement, Dépêche toi, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer plusieurs heures.

- Surtout qu'il faudrait faire en sorte que personne ne vienne entre-temps sinon c'est foutu pour notre innocence, répliqua l'argenté avec un rictus.

- Hn.

- Combien de temps penses-tu qu'on va prendre ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Deux heures, ou peut-être moins. Je n'espère pas devoir utiliser toute ma puissance pour le battre !

- Tu utiliserais le Mangekyo Sharingan ? S'inquiéta Suigetsu.

- Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, dépêches-toi !

- Ça va, j'arrive, soupira-t-il avant de créer un clone de lui comme Sasuke sans que personne ne le remarque. »

Une fois que les clones prirent leurs places, Sasuke et Suigetsu se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où restait Danzo depuis l'attaque. Sasuke s'était bien renseigné sur l'endroit et il avait découvert que Danzo avait deux gardes du corps avec lui. Avec l'aide de Suigetsu, il allait réussir son plan. Il ne laisserait pas cet enfoiré s'en tirait comme ça alors qu'il était responsable pour le massacre.

Ils mirent plus de dix minutes avant d'arriver à proximité de la maison. Ils masquèrent le chakra au maximum avant de commencer à s'avancer discrètement vers la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une fenêtre entrouverte où ils purent voir Danzo, assis sur un fauteuil. Sasuke laissa un sourire ornait son visage, il allait pouvoir enfin exécuter sa vengeance.

Il fit signe à Suigetsu de se préparer. Ce dernier hocha la tête et attendit que Sasuke ne le prévienne pour intervenir. L'Uchiwa attendit encore quelques minutes afin d'être sûr que Danzo ne les avaient pas remarqué, puis donna le signe à Suigetsu avant de rentrer en premier dans la pièce.

Mais à peine fut-il rentré les deux gardes du corps de Danzo se ruèrent vers lui, prêt à le tuer. C'est à ce moment-là que Suigetsu rentra par la fenêtre et les envoya contre le mur en face de lui d'un coup d'épée. Pendant ce temps, Danzo s'était levé de son fauteuil et avait reculé. Il releva la tête vers les deux ninjas et ne fut pas surpris de les voir devant eux.

« - Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à venir, souffla-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Je serai bien venu plus tôt mais j'avais d'autre chose à faire, répondit Sasuke tout en se plaçant près de Suigetsu.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant il ne me semble pas que vous étiez occupé ! Rétorqua le Rokudaime.

- Il tient vraiment à ce qu'on le bute, cet abruti, soupira Suigetsu complètement abattu par l'envie de Danzo.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir sur ce point, Suigetsu, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, lâcha Sasuke.

- Tu es d'accord avec moi ? Répéta-t-il sous le choc, Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive exactement là ?

- Rien, assura le brun, Maintenant occupons-nous d'eux.

- Vous allez regretter d'être venu ici sans aide extérieure ! Annonça Danzo en enlevant le haut de sa tenue. »

Cela permit à Sasuke et Suigetsu de voir le bras droit de Danzo. Il était recouvert d'un sceau métallique. Ils ignoraient totalement ce qui pouvait se cacher sous le sceau mais cela fit naître un mauvais pressentiment en Sasuke. Les deux gardes du corps de Danzo se relevèrent difficilement, encore sonné par le coup puissant de Suigetsu. Ce dernier eut un rictus et commença à se ruer vers eux pendant que Danzo continuait de reculer pour s'occuper du sceau. Sasuke profita de ce moment d'inattention de sa part pour l'attaquer mais un des deux ninjas présent l'en empêcha.

Il sortit rapidement Kusanagi et commença un corps-à-corps rapide dans lequel les coups qu'il donnait était chargé de force. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son opposant pour commencer à flancher sous sa force et à prendre un coup fatal en plein le torse. Le corps tomba, mort, et Sasuke attendit quelques instants avant de vouloir se ruer vers Danzo. Il savait que Suigetsu s'occupait de l'autre ninja encore en vie, il pouvait donc s'occuper de Danzo tout seul.

Il eut un sourire mesquin sur le visage et se rua vers Danzo pour l'attaquer avec Kusanagi dont les coups furent bloqués par un kunai qu'il avait en main. Les enchainements continuèrent et aucun des deux ne voulaient laisser l'autre gagner. Leur lame s'entrechoquèrent et Sasuke profita de cette occasion pour activer son Sharingan. Il allait commencer un Chidori mais Danzo le força à s'éloigner de lui. Le brun sauta quelques mètres plus loin et releva la tête vers Danzo qui avait remonté le bandage sur son œil droit. Lorsque le bandage fut entièrement enlevé et que l'œil droit de Danzo fut ouvert, Sasuke fut surpris de découvrir un Sharingan. À qui appartenait ce Sharingan ? Comme l'avait-il eu ? Et pendant qu'il se posait ces questions, Danzo commençait déjà à retirer les vis qui fermaient son sceau.

« - Cet œil appartenait à Shisui Uchiwa, le meilleur ami de ton frère Itachi.

- Tu lui as volé son œil, rétorqua-t-il énervé.

- Et ce n'est pas le seul, ajouta-t-il en enlevant le sceau métallique. »

Le sceau qui était autour du bras droit de Danzo tomba au sol dans un bruit fort, attirant l'attention du dernier garde du corps de Danzo ce qui lui valut la mort. Suigetsu avait saisi l'opportunité et lui avait tranché la tête d'un coup d'épée. Il souffla un bon coup et regarda la scène devant lui, un peu étonné. Sasuke, quant à lui, commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus. Devant lui, dans le bras de Danzo, se trouvait une dizaine de Sharingan.

« - Tu les as pris à tous les Uchiwa mort ! S'écria-t-il, hors de lui.

- Grâce à ton frère. C'est lui qui a fait tout le travail.

- Tu vas mourir, enfoiré ! Annonça-t-il tout en pointant la lame de Kusanagi vers Danzo. »

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^

Alors ? Ça vous plaît toujours ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi as-tu coupé à ce moment-là ?

Moi : Parce que je pense que c'est le moment exact.

Sasuke : Et je vais gagner ?

Moi : Tu seras mardi prochain.

Naruto : Au fait, l'opération a lieu quand ?

Moi : Dans le prochain chapitre.

Sasuke et Naruto : Sérieusement ?

Moi : Hn.

Naruto : Ça veut dire qu'on va enfin savoir s'il redevient un homme ou pas.

Moi : C'est ça ! Y'a une chance sur deux.

Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils : Comment ça ?

Moi : T'as cru quoi Sasu-chan ? Que j'allais absolument te faire redevenir un homme ?

Sasuke : T'a plutôt intérêt !

Moi : C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ainsi que le début du combat entre Sasuke et Danzo. Je vous dis à mardi prochain et passez un bon week-end.

Review ?


	23. Chapitre 22

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Voilà le chapitre 22 que vous attendiez ;)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Mangetsu 1023** : Je n'ai jamais aimé Danzo, surtout quand j'ai appris la vérité sur le massacre des Uchiwa. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 22

Le combat entre Sasuke et Danzo continuait depuis plus de trente minutes. Sasuke avait demandé à Suigetsu de surveiller les alentours afin d'éviter de se faire prendre et de se retrouver en prison. Ce dernier regardait de temps en temps le combat pour savoir qui avait l'avantage. Danzo était très expérimenté mais cela n'empêcher pas l'Uchiwa pour réussir à lui porter quelques coups. Certains se logeait dans ses côtes, d'autres dans son ventre ou son visage. Il en prenait un bon nombre mais il ne semblait pas être blessé ou atteint par la force des coups de Sasuke.

Ce dernier le remarqua quelques secondes après qu'il n'est donné un autre coup de pied contré par le bras gauche de Danzo. Il avait jeté un œil au bras droit et avait vu que les Sharingan dans le bras se fermaient, un à un. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Il avait déjà activé ses Sharingan et faisait le plus possible attention aux gestes du Rokudaime.

Les minutes passèrent et pourtant Sasuke n'arrivait pas à arriver à bout de Danzo. Il soupira un bon coup et utilisa son Mangekyō Sharingan pour faire apparaître Susanoo. Suigetsu avait tourné la tête vers Sasuke et regarda attentivement la forme violette commençait à prendre forme. Une fois prête Sasuke leva ses Magekyo Sharingan vers Danzo qui n'avait pas bougé.

Le combat continua encore mais Sasuke remarqua que Danzo commencé enfin à fatiguer, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul Sharingan ouvert. Le brun eut un sourire satisfait et en profita pour plonger Danzo dans un genjutsu qui lui ferait croire qu'il en avait toujours un d'ouvert alors que le dernier se fermait petit à petit. Il avait compris que c'était grâce aux Sharingan dans son bras qui lui permettait de rester en forme mais il ignorait quelle technique Danzo utilisait.

Maintenant Susanoo activer il arrivait à prendre rapidement l'avantage avant qu'une douleur ne se réveille dans son œil gauche. Il porta sa main à son œil tout en grognant de douleur alertant Suigetsu. Danzo voulut profiter de cet instant pour attaquer Sasuke mais Suigetsu s'était interposé. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Cela dura quelques minutes et lorsque Suigetsu avait bloqué l'épée de Danzo avec Kubikiri Hōchō, il se tourna vers Sasuke qui enlevait sa main de son œil. Elle était remplie de sang et une larme de sang coulait de l'œil gauche de Sasuke.

« - Ça va, lui cria-t-il. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais un sourire lui donnant l'air psychopathe s'affichait sur son visage. Le sang de Suigetsu se glace. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Sasuke n'était pas quand même …

« - Suigetsu, dit-il d'une voix froide, Pousse toi, je vais m'en occuper.

- Oui, accepta-t-il tout en se reculant. »

Sasuke s'avança un peu sans perdre une seule seconde ce sourire. Quelque chose n'allait pas aux yeux de l'argenté. Il continua de reculer jusqu'à la fenêtre afin de vérifier que personne n'arrivait même si c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Sasuke finit par se ruer vers Danzo et l'attaqua de nouveau. Cette fois, les coups donnés par l'Uchiwa le fatiguèrent et le blessèrent. Il commençait réellement à perdre ce combat. Un cri de la part de Suigetsu l'avertit qu'ils devaient partir maintenant car des personnes arrivaient dans leur direction. Il jura doucement puis pointa son bras vers Danzo, qui n'arrivait plus à bouger à cause de son état, dont une flèche violette, tiré avec Susanoo, lui transperça le cœur. Il écarquilla les yeux de douleur et son œil droit se détruisit avant qu'il ne tombe à terre dans un petit bruit, mort.

Sasuke regarda le corps de Danzo quelques instants tout en riant de folie. Il avait enfin pu venger son frère et sa famille. Mais bien sur, ce n'était que le commencement, il n'avait encore terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. La douleur à son œil gauche se réveilla, le forçant à arrêter d'utiliser le Mangekyō Sharingan, et sa vue commença un peu à se brouiller l'espace de quelques instants avant de redevenir claire. Suigetsu courra jusqu'à lui et lui cria aux oreilles qu'ils devaient absolument quitter la maison de l'ancien Rokudaime au plus vite. Sasuke se calma et hocha la tête avant de quitter par-derrière la maison de Danzo.

Ils avaient réussi à s'éloigner de la maison sans se faire repérer alors que les personnes qui venaient voir Danzo, les anciens, avaient vu le corps de Danzo à terre avec ceux de ses gardes du corps. Ils avaient rapidement lancé une équipe d'anbus pour poursuivre le tueur mais en vain. Sasuke et Suigetsu s'étaient rapidement changé et avaient déjà repris leur place avec leurs amis. Ces derniers n'avaient pas remarqué le changement entre eux et les clones. Enfin pas tous.

Lorsque Sasuke était arrivé devant Naruto, le blond lui lança un regard avec un air sérieux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Naruto si sérieux depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il comprit rapidement que ce dernier avait remarqué la supercherie et qu'il savait ce qu'il venait de faire. L'Uzumaki prétexta auprès de ses amis qu'ils devaient parler tous les deux et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Dès que le blond fut sûr que personne n'écouterait leur conversation il lâcha :

« - Tu l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma le brun tout en croisant les bras.

- Tu as quand même attendu le délais que t'as donné Kakashi-sensei, souffla-t-il amusé.

- … ,

- J'ai l'impression que tu as changé, Sasuke, lui confia-t-il.

- En quoi aurais-je changé ? Le questionna-t-il, curieux.

- On dirait que tu es retombé dans les ténèbres. Comme si tuer Danzo t'avait redonné l'envie de vouloir faire maintenant ce que tu avais en tête.

- … ,

- C'est juste une impression, lâcha-t-il en souriant, Tu … ,

- Naruto ! Mitsuki ! Cria Sakura en courant vers eux. »

Sasuke et Naruto se tournèrent vers Sakura qui finit par arriver devant eux en quelques secondes. Naruto regarda avec un air interrogateur la rose pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il, Sakura-chan ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle … Elle s'est réveillé ! Tsunade-sama s'est réveillé depuis plus de vingt minutes, annonça avec un grand sourire tout en regardant Sasuke. »

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke avec une expression heureuse sur le visage. Le brun, lui, était étonné. Elle s'était réellement réveillé avant que l'opération n'est lieu. Il avait encore la possibilité de redevenir un homme. Un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage. Sakura lui annonça également que Tsunade le demandait pour une raison particulière. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto et Sasuke pour comprendre que cela concernait Danzo, surtout lorsque la rose continua en disant que Suigetsu aussi était demandé.

Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui hocha la tête, avant d'appeler Suigetsu. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête, interloqué, puis s'était dirigé vers lui. Sakura lui avait rapidement expliqué la situation et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tourner le regard discrètement vers le brun. Lui aussi avait compris la raison de sa convocation.

Finalement, Sasuke et Suigetsu partirent en direction de la tente où était Tsunade en compagnie de Naruto et Sakura. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la tente de Tsunade et Sakura annonça qu'il valait mieux que seulement Sasuke et Suigetsu rentrent. Les deux acquiescèrent lentement avant de rentrer dans la tente dès que leur arrivée fut annoncée à la Gondaime.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils se figèrent sur place en voyant le regard froid et meurtrier de l'Hokage. Sasuke se rattrapa rapidement pour soutenir le regard de la blonde. Cette dernière s'énerva encore plus.

« - Ne me regardez pas comme si vous n'étiez pas fautif, bande d'idiots, s'écria-t-elle en restant assise.

- … ,

- Vous savez très bien que je saurais qu'il s'agissait de vous, continua-t-elle toujours avec un air menaçant autour d'elle.

- Tsunade-sama, commença Sasuke, Vous saviez très bien que … ,

- Ne la ramène pas, Uchiwa ! Je t'avais dit quoi exactement lorsque tu es arrivé à Konoha ?

- Que si je tentais quoique ce soit contre le village vous ne m'aideriez pas ! Vous n'avez jamais précisé que ça s'appliquait sur Danzo également, répondit-il comme si la situation était normale.

- Continues et je ne t'aiderais pas pour ton opération, le prévenu-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- … ,

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous en prendre à lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il a été nommé Hokage, il a tué la grenouille qui devait porter le message à Naruto lors de l'attaque de Pain, il a tenté … ,

- Il a tué la grenouille ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, affirma Suigetsu, Et à cause de ça, il a voulu nous tuer. Il fallait bien qu'on lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû nous attaquer. Et comme Sasuke devait se venger de lui … ,

- Ne pouviez-vous pas attendre que je sorte de mon coma ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai déjà attendu deux jours pour le tuer et puis nous ne savions pas quand vous allez vous réveiller exactement, expliqua Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- Il n'a pas tort, se permit Suigetsu, En plus, il était vraiment sur les nerfs par rapport à votre état. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de redevenir un homme si jamais vous ne vous réveillez pas.

- … ,

- Que décidez-vous alors ? Lâcha Sasuke.

- Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, rassurez-vous ! Mais sache qu'un autre pas de travers Sasuke et tu ne redeviendras pas un homme, c'est clair ?

- Hn.

- De toute façon, je n'aimais pas Danzo, leur confia-t-elle dans un petit soupire.

- Personne n'avait l'air de l'aimer, cet abruti, remarqua Suigetsu.

- Tu as quand même rendu un petit service au village, Sasuke.

- Tsunade-sama, dit-il, Il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en acquiesçant, l'incitant à continuer. Sasuke regarda Suigetsu et lui demanda de garder secret de ce qu'il parlerait. L'argenté affirma qu'il ne dirait rien et Sasuke put enfin commencer à dire ce qu'il voulait dire à Tsunade. Cette dernière l'écouta attentivement du début jusqu'à la fin avant d'accepter sa proposition.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke et Suigetsu sortaient de l a tente de Tsunade sous le regard du blond et de la rose. Ces deux derniers trouvaient que Suigetsu avait un drôle d'air, comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose dont il ne croyait pas la véracité. Sasuke, lui, était normal et avançait tranquillement vers eux. Il leur annonça que Tsunade voulait leur parler d'un petit truc sans importance. Sakura n'étant pas encore au courant pour la mort de Danzo ne se douta de rien ce qui n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils et fixait encore Sasuke en silence.

Les six jours restants passèrent rapidement au goût de Naruto. Il avait parlé avec Sasuke de l'histoire avec Danzo mais ne l'avait pas agacé avec, il s'était arrêté au bout d'un moment. Finalement ils avaient passé la plupart des six jours à aider le village pour la reconstruction. Le blond profitait un maximum de la présence de l'Uchiwa, sachant parfaitement que ce dernier allait quitter le village peu de temps après qu'il ne soit redevenu un homme. Entre-temps, Tsunade était redevenue Hokage lorsque le conseil avait appris son réveil.

L'heure de l'opération arrivé et Naruto avait tenu à accompagner Sasuke jusqu'à l'endroit aménagée pour l'opération. On leur avait fait parvenir du matériel médical afin d'éviter qu'ils ne soient obligés de quitter le village. Une fois arrivé devant la tente, Tsunade l'attendait, les bras croisés. Elle avait eu le temps de reprendre des forces et de se concentrer sur l'opération de Sasuke. Elle avait fait le point sur ce qu'elle allait faire et était confiante pour la suite. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'avoué à Sasuke de peur que cela ne porte malheur à l'Uchiwa.

Le Gondaime les regarda arrivé, main dans la main. Elle les observa sans rien dire avant d'annoncer à Sasuke qu'elle l'attendait à l'intérieur mais qu'il ne devait pas prendre tout son temps. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Naruto. L'Uzumaki avait baissé la tête et serrait un peu la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de poser son autre main sur la joue du blond et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne dura pas longtemps mais assez pour que Naruto ne relève la tête vers lui tout en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

« - On se revoit après l'opération ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Bien sur, Usuratonkachi, accepta-t-il tout en déposant doucement ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

- Teme, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas regretter que je redevienne un homme ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Bien sur que non ! Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne datent pas d'hier. C'est depuis que tu es parti que je m'en suis rendu compte, Sasuke.

- À plus tard, souffla-t-il avant de rentrer dans la tente. »

Naruto le regarda attentivement avant de partir une fois que son brun était rentré. Il allait continuer à aider les ninjas dans la reconstruction du village. Il n'allait pas attendre devant la tente indéfiniment, hein ? Il devait faire confiance à Tsunade.

Une fois entré dans la tente, Sasuke remarqua que Shizune se trouvait là et Sakura. Tsunade lui expliqua que c'était pour éviter les petits problèmes même si elle savait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Il hocha la tête dans un geste d'affirmation, la présence de Shizune et Sakura ne le dérangeant en aucun cas. Il lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire et elle lui expliqua rapidement. L'opération allait durée au moins deux heures et il allait être endormi afin qu'il ne sente pas la douleur.

Il enleva donc le haut bleu qu'il portait et la protection ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Il se retrouvait torse nu devant les trois ninjas médecin. Il souffla un bon et alla s'installer sur la table d'opération que Tsunade lui pointait du doigt. Quelques minutes après, Sasuke s'endormit à cause de l'anesthésiant de Tsunade. L'opération allait enfin commencer.

La blonde veilla à ce que les bras de Sasuke ne soient pas contre son corps et brancha tous les appareils pour vérifier son pouls à chaque instant. Sakura lui mit un masque d'oxygène pendant que Tsunade allait se laver les mains et se préparer. Elle était parfaitement calme. Dès qu'elle fut prête elle s'avança vers Sasuke et attrapa un scalpel.

Elle avança sa main au-dessus du torse de l'Uchiwa et sa main fut enveloppée d'une couche de chakra vert pour trouver un endroit où le chakra serait un peu plus présent que lorsqu'il est évanoui. Elle ne le trouva pas dès le début mais au bout d'un moment elle le remarqua près du côté droit de Sasuke. Elle posa lentement l'objet tranchant contre la peau pâle de Sasuke près de l'endroit où se trouvait le chakra d'Itachi et ouvrit doucement la peau, le sang commençant à couler. Cela ne l'arrêta pas et avec calme elle enfonça brusquement un tube transparent et fin pour que le chakra commence à s'enlever. Elle devait avoir terminé avant que le chakra ne soit entièrement vidé sinon elle aurait échoué.

Elle laissa le chakra se vidait tout seul et se concentra sur les zones qu'elle devait s'occuper. Le corps de Sasuke avait réellement commencé à changer et elle savait que certains endroits dans son corps pouvaient être enlevés pour qu'il ne retrouve son apparence normale. C'était comme si ces endroits étaient verrouillés à cause du jutsu et elle devait trouver un moyen de les déverrouiller pour qu'il retrouve son apparence d'avant. Mais bien sur cela demandait une grande endurance, une habilité assez importante et une connaissance parfaite en médecine.

Tsunade soupira et trouva le premier endroit qu'elle cherchait. Elle commença son travail. Elle essayait de planter le scalpel dans le point qui détruirait entièrement le muscle. Mais il fallait qu'elle arrive à le voir, ce qui était une autre paire de manches. Après quelques instants de réflexion elle enfonça rapidement la pointe du scalpel recouvert de sang dans le muscle. Le corps de Sasuke s'arqua violemment et le brun se mordit la lèvre tout en étant encore endormi. Elle avait sursauté et avait retiré rapidement le scalpel avant que l'objet ne touche un autre endroit qui pourrait tout faire échouer. Shizune et Sakura regardèrent Tsunade avec inquiétude et cette dernière affirma que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Aucun mot ne fut échangé après et la Gondaime se reconcentra sur son travail. Encore quatre muscles à détruire.

Plus d'une heure passa et Tsunade avait déjà réussi à détruire deux autres muscles du corps de Sasuke. À chaque fois qu'elle avait enfoncé la lame du scalpel elle l'avait retiré juste après, habitué au sursaut du corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier dormait toujours mais il semblait ressentir la douleur. Il n'arrêtait pas de se mordre la lèvre depuis qu'elle avait détruit le premier muscle.

Elle souffla, s'essuya rapidement le front, et continua sa recherche afin de dénicher le quatrième muscle. Il se trouvait caché en bas du ventre de Sasuke. Elle ouvrit la peau pâle une nouvelle fois et répéta la même chose depuis le début. Elle se recula rapidement et cette fois-ci elle entendit un cri sortir de la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier ressente à ce point la douleur. Si elle avait su, elle lui aurait administré un anesthésiant plus puissant.

Un mauvais pressentiment la prit d'un coup et elle se dépêcha de se diriger de nouveau vers le corps de Sasuke. Elle enveloppa une nouvelle fois sa main droite de chakra vert et la mit au-dessus de l'endroit où le tube était planté. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer mais les rouvrit rapidement. La resserve de chakra d'Itachi était bientôt vide et si jamais elle n'avait pas fini, Sasuke ne redeviendrait pas un homme. Elle aurait fait tout ça pour rien car elle savait que les muscles se reconstruisaient rapidement. Le jutsu sera scellé et elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre. Elle avait déjà pensé à l'idée que Sasuke l'utilise à nouveau pour redevenir un homme si jamais l'opération échouée mais dans le livre qu'elle avait lu, il était bien spécifié que le jutsu ne pouvait être utilisé qu'une seule fois sur une personne. Au final, le brun n'aurait aucune chance de retrouver son corps.

Mais elle ne baissa pas les bras. Elle ferma les yeux et calcula rapidement le temps qu'il allait devoir lui rester. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en découvrant qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il lui restait sept minutes à peine et elle ignorait où se trouvait le dernier muscle qu'elle a détruire. Elle se mit à chercher rapidement partout sur le corps de Sasuke mais n'arrivait pas du tout à trouver. Et c'est au bout de quatre minutes qu'elle se mit à pensée à un endroit en particulier. Elle n'était pas réellement sûre mais elle devait vérifier pour en être sûr. Elle passa sa main encore enveloppée de chakra vert et la positionna en haut du cœur de Sasuke. Elle sentit ce qu'elle cherchait et se dépêcha d'attraper le scalpel, qu'elle avait posé quelques instants.

Elle découpa encore un peu la peau en dessous du sein gauche et elle s'arrêta. Le muscle se trouvait juste à côté du cœur et les battements réguliers de ce dernier faisaient bougé le muscle, l'empêchant de rester stable. Il fallait qu'elle calque ses mouvements avec les battements du cœur sinon elle toucherait le cœur à la place du muscle.

Trente secondes.

Elle se concentra et tenta plusieurs fois de le toucher mais elle retira l'objet tranchant en voyant qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide. Elle grogna et continua de fixer le point dans le muscle qu'elle arrivait à voir. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour retrouver son calme alors que le stress l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle devait se concentrer.

Trois secondes.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus de temps elle enfonça le scalpel dans la peau et transperça quelque chose. Elle regarda et vit qu'il s'agissait du muscle qu'elle devait détruire. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit mais il fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle fut obligée de retirer le scalpel et qu'elle entendit Sasuke hurlait. Elle n'avait pas toucher le cœur, elle en était sur sinon l'Uchiwa serait déjà mort. Il continua de hurler, à travers son masque d'oxygène, pendant plusieurs secondes et finit par se calmer. Pendant ce temps, son corps commençait à reprendre son ancienne apparence, petit à petit. Tsunade laissa un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Elle avait réussi l'opération, Sasuke était libre de son jutsu.

Elle attendit que Sasuke arrête de hurler pour pouvoir retirer le tube transparent lorsque le chakra se serait dissipé. Elle cousu rapidement toutes les plaies qu'elle avait faite et nettoya le sang qui avait coulé. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Elle savait que les muscles allaient disparaître tout seul et Sasuke n'aurait plus de problème. Elle le couvrit d'une couverture et demanda à Sakura d'aller lui chercher des affaires pour qu'il puisse se changer. La rose lui demanda si elle devait prévenir Naruto si jamais elle le croisait. Tsunade ne put s'empêcher d'accepter que le blond vienne voir Sasuke. Shizune s'occupa de surveiller Sasuke pendant que Tsunade allait se changer.

Sakura marchait en direction de la tente de Naruto et Sasuke pour récupérer des affaires du brun. Elle savait que l'Uchiwa avait des affaires pour s'habiller lorsqu'il serait redevenu un homme. Elle les rangea dans un sac et sortit de la tente. Mais à peine dehors elle se heurta à Naruto. Ce dernier l'empêcha de tomber en la rattrapant dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise de le voir là mais elle le remercia quand même.

« - Que fais-tu ici, Sakura-chan ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis venue chercher des vêtements pour Sasuke, répondit-elle en montrant le sac en main.

- Hein ? Tu veux dire que … ,

- Oui, affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Naruto était heureux de savoir que l'opération avait réussi. Sasuke était redevenu un homme. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il était tellement content qu'il prit Sakura dans ses bras et rit de bon cœur. Cette dernière l'accompagna quelques instants avant de forcer Naruto à la lâcher gentiment.

« - Dit, Sakura-chan, commença-t-il excité, Je peux t'accompagner, hein ? Je peux ?

- Bien sur, baka, rit-elle, Tsunade est d'accord !

- Youpi ! »

Il n'arrêtait pas de sauté en l'air tellement il était soulagé de savoir que tout était redevenu comme avant. C'était comme si Sasuke allait rester à Konoha. Il se rapprocha de Sakura et se mit à suivre la rose tranquillement malgré son grand sourire. Sakura souffla d'amusement et sourit elle aussi. Elle était autant soulagé que Naruto. Elle avait vu comment Tsunade avait commencé à se dépêcher vers la fin de l'opération et elle avait compris qu'il ne devait plus lui restait beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais son maître avait finalement trouvé la solution et Sasuke était redevenu un homme.

Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Sakura demanda à Shizune, qui était devant la tente, si Sasuke était réveillé. Elle affirma que oui et lui proposa de lancer le sac à l'intérieur au lieu d'entrer. Interloquer, la rose ne désobéit pas et lança le sac tout en disant à Sasuke qu'il s'agissait de ses affaires. Elle entendu un vague merci avant que ce ne soit le silence complet.

Moins de cinq minutes passèrent avant que Sasuke ne leur annonce qu'il pouvait rentrer. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et rentra en premier. Il s'arrêta une fois à l'intérieur. Devant lui se trouvait le Sasuke qu'il connaissait. Il portait un pantalon noir et haut violet fermé avec une fermeture éclair. Il n'avait pas la corde autour de sa taille comme avant ce qui ne déplut pas à Naruto. Mais les habits qu'il portait n'étaient que secondaire. Il regardait les traits fin de son visage, la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs cours et son corps entier. Il ne rêvait pas, Sasuke n'avait plus l'apparence de Mitsuki. Il était comme avant. Le blond se jeta dans ses bras, ce qui surprit l'Uchiwa, et ils tombèrent sur la table d'opération. Naruto riait soulagé pendant que Sasuke laissait un sourire naître sur son visage. Il est vrai qu'en étant redevenu un homme, Sasuke avait retrouvé son vrai caractère même s'il ne comptait pas rester si silencieux face à Naruto.

« - Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux, Sasuke, lui murmura l'Uzumaki à l'oreille.

- Usuratonkachi, dit-il en serrant son amant contre lui.

- Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Moi aussi Naruto.

- Tu es sûr que je ne rêve pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il en sortant sa tête du cou du brun.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser la question, tu ne crois pas ?

- … ,

- Je te signale qu'il se peut que je rêve et que l'opération est échouée ! Expliqua-t-il.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, assura Sakura, J'ai bien vu le déroulement de l'opération et Tsunade-sama a réussi ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- T'es rassuré, Teme, se moqua Naruto.

- Usuratonkachi. Tu ne devrais pas continuer à rire sinon tu le regretteras, le prévenu-t-il.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me battre ? Le nargua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tout le temps, dobe, affirma l'Uchiwa, Et en moins de cinq minutes.

- Vient on va régler ça dehors.

- PAS QUESTION, hurla Tsunade en rentrant. »

Ils sursautèrent violemment et se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la tente où se tenait maintenant Tsunade, les bras croisés et le regard dur. Sasuke se redressa un peu et la fixa.

« - Tu es encore en convalescence, Sasuke ! L'informa-t-elle, Tu ne quitteras pas cette tente avant quatre heures, compris ! Et interdiction de se battre juste après.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama, répondit Sasuke pendant que Naruto se relevait.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Vous auriez pu être plus douce, ça faisait mal, avoua-t-il avec un ton insolent.

- Crétin, grogna-t-elle en le frappant.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en la regardant ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de la Gondaime.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, le jutsu n'est plus actif.

- … ,

- Je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-elle en regardant Sakura, Je suppose que vous voudrez parler tous les trois. »

Naruto affirma et attendit que Tsunade et Shizune ne sortent pour voir Sakura s'avançait vers eux. Ils étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur la table et la regardaient patiemment. Lorsqu'elle fut devant eux, elle baissa la tête et se jeta rapidement dans leurs bras. Ils furent surpris de la voir agir ainsi mais ils la serrèrent quand même contre eux.

« - Je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux, ici, avoua-t-elle en les serrant encore plus fort contre elle ce qui fit sourire ses coéquipiers de la team 7. »

* * *

Et voilà.

Bon, Sasuke est enfin redevenu un homme.

Sasuke : C'était prévisible.

Moi : Vraiment ? Je te signale que rien m'obligeais à te rendre ton apparence.

Sasuke : Il y a deux raisons.

Moi : Lesquelles ?

Sasuke : La première : étant ton personnage préféré avec Naruto, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser comme ça.

Moi : … ,

Naruto : Et la deuxième ?

Sasuke : Y'a marqué « SasuNaru » dans le résumé. Et ce n'est pas en étant une fille que … ,

Moi : On a compris.

Naruto : C'est vrai qu'il a raison.

Moi : Ouais, surtout qu'on va avoir la preuve dans le … ,

Sasuke et Naruto : Dans le … ?

Moi : Rien. Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et je vous dis à vendredi.

Review ?


	24. Chapitre 23

Bonsoir ! ^^

Voilà le chapitre 23 ! :)

**Rating **: M ( lemon au début )

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss **: On peut vraiment dire qu'ils sont enfin réunis, c'est vrai ! ^^ Par rapport à Sasuke, tu le seras dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review.

**Mangetsu 1023** : Pourquoi traitresse ? ^^ Oui il y aura un lemon avec Sasuke au-dessus mais il y en aura un avec Naruto mais pas pour maintenant ! :P C'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'Itachi n'est pas eu cette idée dans le mangas mais bon, c'est comme ça. Et non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Ma fic n'est pas encore terminée.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 23.

Le corps de Naruto tomba contre le futon installé dans leur tente, avec Sasuke qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Sasuke avait pu sortir quatre heures après son réveil, recevant la visite de Kiba, Kakashi, Shikamaru qui lui avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient contents qu'il soit redevenu un homme. Il avait vu également Suigetsu, lorsque Naruto était parti dire la nouvelle aux autres qui savaient pour lui. La discussion n'avait pas été très longue mais Sasuke avait été claire par rapport à quelque chose. L'argenté avait seulement acquiescé lentement et lui avait annoncé que tout serait prêt cette nuit, vers deux heures du matin. Il avait aussi affirmé qu'il viendrait le chercher au cas où Sasuke changerait d'avis.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Sasuke avait complètement oublié la discussion avec Suigetsu. Il se concentrait sur les sensations qu'il ressentait et continua d'embrasser Naruto. Le blond passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'arrêter si jamais ils continuaient. Mais au fond, ils s'en fichaient, ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre qu'ils commencèrent à défaire les vêtements de l'autre. Sasuke enlevait le tee-shirt noir de Naruto afin de pouvoir accéder à son torse.

Il avait brisé le fougueux baiser qu'ils échangeaient avant de commencer à déposer de multiples baisers sur la peau halée du blond faisant doucement soupirer ce dernier qui se délectait de ses caresses. L'Uchiwa continua de descendre, embrassant son cou rapidement et d'y imposer un suçon montrant que Naruto lui appartenait. Il descendit encore un peu et s'attaqua au bout de chair prenant l'un en bouche pendant qu'il s'amusait avec l'autre de sa main droite. Le plaisir commençait à monter en Naruto qui laissait quelques gémissements sortirent de sa bouche. Cela fit sourire Sasuke qui continuait son traitement. Il finit par faire glisser sa main, frôlant du bout de ses ongles la peau du torse de l'Uzumaki. Un frisson avait parcouru ce dernier sous la caresse presque inexistante.

La main joueuse de Sasuke atteignit rapidement son bas-ventre qu'il caressa lentement avant que ses doigts ne s'occupent de plonger à l'intérieur du pantalon de son amant lorsqu'il eut terminé de le déboutonner. Naruto sursauta tout en gémissant dès qu'il sentit la main droite du brun se posait sur son sexe encore enveloppé du tissu de son boxer. Il commença d'un geste lent à caresser le sexe déjà réveiller de Naruto sans jamais rentrer à l'intérieur du boxer. De sa main gauche il fit descendre le pantalon et le jeta un peu plus loin au sol. Il pouvait avoir plus de liberté dans ses mouvements.

Il lâcha finalement le mamelon qu'il suçait depuis quelques minutes et sourit sadiquement en voyant son amant les joues rouges, poussant quelques gémissements alors qu'il continuait ses caresses, et les yeux fermés. Il s'avança vers les lèvres de l'Uzumaki. Il plaqua les siennes contre celle de Naruto et débuta un baiser qui fut rapidement passionné. Naruto y répondit avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur qu'avant. Ils se séparèrent à regret mais le manque d'air se faisait ressentir. Sasuke lui offrit un sourire narquois, limite sadique, qui inquiéta le jinchuriki. Qu'est-ce que son amant avait encore en tête ?

Il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes pour pouvoir suivre la descente de Sasuke et le regarda arriver au niveau de son boxer. L'Uchiwa attrapa les bords du vêtement et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il était entièrement nu devant le brun ce qui le fit rougir brutalement. Il voulut s'occuper des vêtements de Sasuke mais ce dernier l'avait empêché de bouger en plaquant sa main sur le torse du blond. Il grogna d'énervement mais se lassa faire en sentant le petit vent parcourir son corps.

Sasuke se pencha vers l'érection de Naruto et s'amusa à souffler un petit peu dessus avant de faire glisser ses ongles contre le membre. Il ne faisait que frôler ce qui frustrait beaucoup Naruto malgré ses gémissements. Au bout de quelques instants, Sasuke posa rapidement ses lèvres sur le gland, faisant sursauter Naruto qui gémit de plaisir. Mais Sasuke se recula juste après et posa doucement ses doigts avant de commencer ses vas et vient d'une lenteur abominable. Il avait envie de profiter de cette soirée et il était hors de question qu'il se dépêche. Il continua donc son petit manège pendant quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne lui attrape les cheveux et ne le rapproche de son visage.

« - Arrête cette torture, teme, grogna-t-il, haletant.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse alors, Na-ru-to ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

- … ,

- Je t'écoute, Usuratonkachi, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres du blond d'une voix sensuelle.

- S …. Suce-moi, Sasuke, le supplia-t-il à bout.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, sourit-il avant de redescendre vers le membre de son amant. »

Sasuke continua de descendre en passant sa langue contre le torse de Naruto. Ce dernier soupira doucement tout en fermant les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que le souffle du brun. L'Uchiwa passa sa langue sur le sexe dur de Naruto, descendant et remontant. Peu de temps après, il prit entièrement le membre en bouche. L'Uzumaki poussa un cri de plaisir et ouvrit les yeux. Sasuke posait ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto afin de le maintenir. Il commença ses mouvements lentement avant d'accélérer. Naruto sentait le plaisir l'envahir de plus en plus avant qu'il ne sente brusquement le changement de rythme. Le brun continuait ses vas et vient sur la verge de Naruto mais plus lentement qu'au début. Naruto grogna de frustration et jura contre Sasuke qui se mit à rire discrètement ce qui fit vibrer le membre, envoyant une vague de plaisir en Naruto.

Le brun s'arrêta quelques secondes, regardant la vue qu'il avait sur Naruto. Ça l'excitait et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps si Naruto continuait de pousser des gémissements comme ça. Il reprit sa tâche lentement avant d'accélérer violemment, faisant accroître le plaisir qui ravageait Naruto. Il continua à la même vitesse et Naruto ne cessait pas de crier son plaisir. Il avait passé une main dans les cheveux de Sasuke pour le prévenir qu'il allait arriver à sa limite. L'Uchiwa le comprit rapidement et accéléra une dernière fois ses mouvements. Le jinchuriki se libéra dans sa bouche quelques instants plus tard dans un long gémissement de plaisir. Il se recula et avala tout ce qu'il avait en bouche avant d'embrasser Naruto avec passion.

Il arrêta le baiser et présenta trois de ses doigts à Naruto qui se mit à les sucer avidement, encore sous l'effet de son orgasme. Il attendit quelque temps avant de sortir ses doigts de la bouche de Naruto pour commencer à enfoncer un doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Il sursauta en sentant l'intrusion puis gémit doucement. Il le bougea un peu avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt. Cette fois-ci, Naruto fronça les sourcils, la sensation était bizarre. Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt. La douleur fut présente dans le corps de Naruto qui ferma les yeux brutalement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le brun savait qu'au bout d'un petit moment, son amant n'aurait plus mal. Il commença à bouger ses doigts afin de bien le préparer.

Les gémissements de Naruto se firent de plus en plus entendre aux oreilles de Sasuke jusqu'au moment où il trouva un point en particulier qui fit décoller le dos de Naruto du futon et le faire hurler de plaisir. Il avait trouvé sa prostate. Avec un sourire, il continua à la frôler, écoutant avec délectation les cris de plaisir de Naruto, puis finit par sortir ses doigts de l'intimité du blond. Il se redressa et sous le regard embrumé du jinchuriki il se déshabilla. Une fois tout nu, comme Naruto, il s'avança jusqu'à lui, positionna son sexe devant l'intimité de son amant et commença à le pénétrer. Il vit que Naruto avait mal et essaya de faire le plus doucement possible. Dès qu'il fut entièrement en lui, il s'arrêta et se baissa vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Au début, malgré ses tentatives pour le détendre, Naruto continuait de gémir de douleur. Il s'était accroché au cou du brun comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. De son côté, Sasuke avait du mal à ne pas vouloir commencer à la prendre violemment. Il était tellement serré.

Et au bout de quelques minutes Naruto amorça un coup de reins, vérifiant qu'il s'était habitué à la présence de Sasuke. Seul un gémissement de plaisir mélangé à de la douleur sortit de sa bouche mais malgré ça, il affirma à Sasuke qu'il pouvait commencer. Ce dernier avait un peu hésité puis avait accepté et débuté ses vas et vient. Ils étaient lents, il ne voulait pas accélérer tant qu'il n'entendrait pas son blond gémir de plaisir.

« - Sa … Sasuke aahh … plus … vite, dit-il tout en gémissant.

- Avec plaisir, Naruto »

Sasuke commença enfin à accélérer la cadence faisant encore plus crier Naruto qui avait la tête enfouie dans son cou. Sasuke aussi laisser des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il continua ses coups de butoir, claquant sa peau contre celle de Naruto. Ce dernier ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. Le plaisir l'écrasait de plus en plus. Il supplia une nouvelle fois Sasuke d'accélérer et fut rapidement exaucé. La sueur recouvrait leur corps à cause de la chaleur et de leur ébat. Naruto enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos de Sasuke qui n'arrêtait pas de pilonner violemment sa prostate. Il sentit que son membre fut pris en main et comprit que Sasuke allait atteindre sa limite. Le brun appliqua le même rythme que ses coups de reins. Naruto allait bientôt céder à la jouissance tout comme Sasuke, qui haletait et gémissait fortement.

Au bout de quelques coups de reins donnés et de quelques caresses, Naruto jouit entre eux rapidement suivit par Sasuke qui se déversa en lui. Il avait crié le nom de l'autre lorsqu'ils avaient jouit, l'orgasme avait été dévastateur. Le dos de Naruto retomba contre le futon et ce dernier respirait de grandes bouffées d'air, tout comme Sasuke qui se retirait du corps du blond. Il s'allongea à côté de Naruto et ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de calmer son cœur. Il les ouvrit de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser du blond et passa ses mains dans les cheveux emmêler du blond.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur calme. Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea quelques instants ce qui intrigua Sasuke. Il se demandait si Naruto n'avait pas compris.

« - Je t'aime, Sasuke ! Dit-il subitement, Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il directement, Je t'aime également, Naruto.

- Au fait, lâcha-t-il.

- Hn.

- Je voulais que te donnait ça, avoua-t-il en lui montrant un collier avec un pendentif représentant le symbole des Uchiwa. »

Sasuke regarda quelques instants le pendentif, se disant qu'il avait déjà vu ça quelque part. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et remercia Naruto tout en accrochant le collier, alors que Naruto faisait de même avec le sien. Il releva la tête vers le blond et l'embrassa avec un petit sourire.

« - Comment les as-tu eu ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est Sakura. Elle a récupérée les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle t'avait offerte pour le bal, sachant très bien que maintenant tu ne les porterais plus. Elle m'a expliquer qu'elle comptait te les donner le jour de l'attaque de Pain, expliqua Naruto.

- … ,

- Et comme elle n'a pas eu le temps de te les donner, elle me les a donné aujourd'hui, termina-t-il, Avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine, elle n'y a pas pensé. Et lorsqu'elle est partie, j'ai eu l'idée de les transformer en pendentif.

- Ce n'est pas grave. En tout cas tu as fait vite pour les avoirs, constata-t-il en fixant le collier de Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas tout.

- Hein ?

- Regarde. »

Naruto attrapa le pendentif et le retourna dévoilant la lettre « S » gravé dessus. Sasuke comprit qu'il s'agissait de la première lettre de son prénom. Il regarda le sien et vit « N » pour Naruto. Le blond était vraiment un ange. Il sourit quelques instants avant de remarquer que Naruto voulut ajouter autre chose mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Le silence était pesant et Sasuke commençait à se sentir mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que Naruto comprenne certaines choses ? Sasuke ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage et prit Naruto dans ses bras, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou. Peu à peu, Naruto s'endormait dans ses bras et il resta là, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Devait-il partir ou rester ? D'un côté il voulait terminer quelque chose et il était hors de question qu'il abandonne.

Il entendit un bruit vers l'entrée de la tête et vit Suigetsu, habillé d'une cape noire. Il lança un regard à Sasuke et ce dernier sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix de revenir en arrière. Tout était déjà prêt, il ne manquait plus que lui. Il soupira silencieusement, regarda le jinchuriki dormir et le posa doucement, en espérant ne pas le réveiller, sur le futon tout en le couvrant. Il attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla en cinq minutes. Il récupéra Kusanagi et fixa une dernière fois le corps de Naruto tout en rejoignant Suigetsu. L'argenté lui donna une cape noire, qu'il enfila rapidement avant de sortir de la tente. Ils mirent leurs capuches et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit de rendez-vous avez la team Taka.

Karin et Juugo étaient déjà à l'endroit prévu. Ils étaient arrivés en moins de dix minutes et une fois devant eux Karin reconnu rapidement le chakra de Sasuke. Elle allait lui sauter dans les bras tellement elle était contente de savoir qu'il allait bien mais il l'arrêta brusquement et dit, d'une voix froide :

« - Arrête-toi, Karin ! J'ai quelque chose à dire de très important.

- Comme … Comme tu veux, Sasuke … , murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- En réalité, j'étais au village depuis longtemps mais sous les traits de Mitsuki. »

La nouvelle surprit les deux derniers membres de la team Taka, surtout Karin. Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas su que c'était lui mais plutôt parce qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé le jour de l'attaque de Pain. Elle se souvenait encore de la baffle qu'elle avait reçu. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle s'avança un peu sous le regard intrigué de Suigetsu et Juugo.

« - Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire ce jour-là, dit-elle en baissant la tête. »

Suigetsu regarda la rousse intrigué puis tourna la tête vers leur chef. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il avait manqué un épisode ou quoi ? Il continua à fixer Sasuke et fut surpris lorsqu'il se rapprocha de Karin.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu as remarqué quelque chose, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- J'ai … J'ai compris de quoi tu parles, affirma-t-elle en rougissant.

- Bien, souffla-t-il en se reculant et en disant à voix haute, Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit pendant tout ce temps.

- Suigetsu, l'interpela Juugo, Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais très proche de Mitsuki avec Kiba.

- Exact, lâcha Suigetsu en croisant les bras, Je savais que Sasuke était Mitsuki depuis bien longtemps.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire, ne put s'empêcher de crier Karin.

- Et me faire tuer par Sasuke, non mais tu veux ma mort rouquine, grogna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Donc est-ce que c'était fait exprès que tu voulais que ne nous rendions à Konoha ? Demanda Juugo.

- Pour être franc, je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire, répondit Sasuke, C'est Suigetsu qui vous a fait croire que je voulais que vous veniez alors qu'à la base, je ne tenais pas à ce que vous soyez au courant.

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes une équipe, s'emporta Karin.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais avec Suigetsu qui se serait moqué de moi tous les jours, non merci. Et puis je ne pouvais pas aller rejoindre l'Akatsuki en fille, non ?

- Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle avant de se rappeler de quelque chose et de frapper Suigetsu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'énerva-t-il lorsque sa tête de matérialisa à nouveau après le coup de la rousse.

- Enfoiré, tu nous as menti ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Avoue quand même que tu as apprécié d'être à Konoha, non ? S'écria-t-il faisant taire toute l'équipe. »

Un silence s'abattit soudainement où les membres de la team Taka réalisaient qu'ils avaient quand même passé un bon moment au village et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le quitter. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empercher d'attraper le pendentif avec un air absent. Il suffisait que le blond débarque et il pourrait abandonner ses projets. Il finit par soupirer et décida qu'il était temps de partir.

« - Ça suffit maintenant. On va quitter le village et retourner à l'Akatsuki ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

- … ,

- Je tiens à vous demander de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre-temps, comme si nous n'étions jamais revenu à Konoha.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Karin.

- Parce que sinon on signe notre arrêt de mort, termina Suigetsu, Ils vont penser qu'on a dit où se trouvait leur QG.

- Hn.

- Une dernière chose, tu étais réellement différent lorsque tu étais Mitsuki, avoua Juugo.

- C'était à cause du jutsu. Si vous tenez réellement à savoir, je vous expliquerai en cours de route. »

Ni Karin, ni Juugo ne protestèrent. Sasuke commença à se mettre en route avec le reste de l'équipe. Comme promis, il expliquait pourquoi il avait été Mitsuki. Karin avait été surprise et Juugo était calme. Quant à Suigetsu, il était resté silencieux depuis le début du voyage. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait parlé avec Sasuke à propos de leur fuite de Konoha. Il allait s'ennuyer, les journées en compagnies de Kiba l'avaient fait rire bien plus qu'avant. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de partir, enfin …

La nuit passa et Naruto se réveilla lentement en entendant des murmures autour de lui. Il était de dos pour eux et ils ignoraient qu'il était réveillé. Il s'en fichait d'un côté, il voulait seulement savoir où était Sasuke. La place à ses côtés, que ce soit à gauche ou à droite, était froide. Il n'y avait personne. Son cœur se serra, craignant le pire. Tout d'un coup, les deux voix présentent se firent encore entendre à nouveau et il arriva enfin à reconnaître la voix de Sakura et de Saï. Que faisaient-ils ici ?

« - On devrait le réveiller, proposa Saï.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction, lui confia-t-elle.

- Mais de toute façon il faudra bien y faire face. Plus on prend le risque d'attendre et plus sa réaction pourrait être violente.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire, je suis sur que Sasuke a quitté le village, dit-il en se relevant déjà habiller de son boxer.

- Naruto, s'exclama Sakura avec un regard triste.

- Tu as raison. Sasuke est parti du village avec son équipe, affirma Saï.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête et en commençant à s'habiller. »

Saï allait ajouter quelque chose mais Sakura l'implora du regard pour attendre qu'il soit totalement habillé sinon ça allait créer des problèmes. Saï garda donc le silence quelques instants et lorsqu'il vit que Naruto était enfin habillé, il dit :

« - Tsunade-sama ne veut pas qu'on parte à leur recherche si jamais tu avais l'idée d'y aller. »

À l'extérieur de la tente, tout le monde purent entendre « Quoi » hurler par Naruto qui avait compris ce que lui avait dit Saï. L'instant d'après Naruto quittait la tente et se diriger vers celle de Tsunade. Il avait deux mots à lui dire. Et foi d'Uzumaki, elle allait le laissé aller chercher Sasuke. Car il le savait, si jamais il allait lui demander avant qui ne soit trop tard, Sasuke reviendrait. Il arriva enfin à la tente et rentra à l'intérieur. Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'il hurla :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de ne pas partir à la recherche de Sasuke ?

- Alors de un, Naruto, tu baisse le ton et de deux, tu ne discutes pas les ordres de ton Hokage, s'écria-t-elle énervé.

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous m'empêcher d'aller le chercher !

- Parce qu'il est parti de lui-même, avoua-t-elle avant de préciser, Pour la deuxième fois.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne reviendra pas, s'énerva-t-il.

- De toute façon, je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit. Hors de question que quelqu'un ne parte à leur recherche, annonça-t-elle sérieusement, le regard menaçant. »

Naruto ne rajouta rien, trop occupé à se calmer. Il voulait ramener Sasuke oui. Mais pas parce qu'il l'aimait à en mourir et qu'il voulait être heureux. Non, il voulait lui faire payer de l'avoir abandonné en pleine nuit après qu'ils n'aient couché ensemble. Il n'avait du tout apprécié et la colère l'envahissait peu à peu. Il soupira un bon coup, son regard devenant dur, et dit d'une voix froide :

« - Très bien, je n'irais pas le chercher. Et puis de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il sera encore en vie si jamais je le vois devant moi. »

La dernière phrase avait été murmurer tellement doucement que Tsunade ne l'avait pas compris. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de répéter que Naruto sortait déjà de la tente. Elle était quand même surprise que Naruto accepte si facilement à ses yeux. Elle était sûr, d'habitude il l'aurait supplié de le laisser aller le chercher, surtout que maintenant les deux ninjas s'aimaient. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas passé pour Naruto.

Le jinchuriki marchait, les mains dans les poches, tout en fixant le sol énervé. Il était passé devant Sakura et Saï sans les voir. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait que l'Uchiwa en tête et son cœur lui faisait mal. Sasuke l'avait laissé et avait quand même décidé de quitter le village. Est-ce que Sasuke savait la douleur qui lui causait ?

« - Naruto ? L'interpela Kiba, qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Hn, marmonna-t-il sans relever la tête.

- Ne me fait pas Sasuke, s'il te plaît. J'ai … ,

- Ne me parles plus de lui, s'écria-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Hein ?

- Désolé, Kiba. J'ai à faire, dit-il en dépassant le maître-chien. »

Ce dernier fut surpris de l'agressivité qu'avait fait preuve Naruto. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de réaction s'ils parlaient de Sasuke. Kiba était au courant, comme tous les autres qui avaient rencontré Mitsuki, mais il pensait que Naruto râlerait par rapport au fait que Tsunade ne voulait pas les laisser partir à leur recherche. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Tout en regardant le blond partir, il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, hier. Mais bien sur, sa question resterait surement sa réponse avant un long moment.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis. La team Taka continuait son chemin en direction de l'endroit où devait se trouver l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient refait le chemin qu'ils avaient utilisé un mois auparavant. Sasuke était toujours silencieux depuis qu'il avait fini d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pensait à Naruto, se doutant de la réaction de son blond. Ce dernier allait surement le haïr pour être parti en pleine nuit, sans même un seul petit mot. Il aurait bien voulu qu'il vienne avec lui et l'aide mais il tenait absolument à laisser Naruto hors de cette histoire. Il ne savait pas si lui-même allait rester en vie au bout du compte.

Trois heures passèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait la planque de l'Akatsuki. Le plan avait été bien planifié. Ils allaient leur faire croire que Sasuke avait eu besoin d'un petit moment pour faire le deuil même si sa haine et sa colère étaient toujours présentes. Quant au reste de l'équipe, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner Sasuke ou décider de quoique ce soit car le brun était le chef.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et furent accueillis par Tobi. À cause du masque, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Sasuke restait calme, ne montrant aucune expression sur son visage. Un silence dura quelques minutes avant que Tobi ne le brise.

« - Où étais-tu Sasuke depuis un mois ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis parti m'isoler pour pouvoir faire le point. Mon équipe a quand même réussi à me retrouver. Et cet isolement m'a juste fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je venge à tout prix l'honneur des Uchiwa.

- Je vois. Tu voulais faire en quelque sortes le deuil de ton frère. Pourtant il m'aurait semblé que tu étais bien plus fort et que tu t'en serais remis vite, lui confia-t-il.

-_** Où veut-il en venir ? **_

- Mais dis-tu réellement la vérité, Sasuke ? Ou plutôt Mitsuki ? »

Sasuke sursauta discrètement de surprise. Comment il pouvait être au courant ? Suigetsu tourna la tête vers sa gauche puis proposa à Sasuke de faire de même. À leur gauche se trouvait Zetsu. Ils comprenaient maintenant. Zetsu avait suivi l'attaque de Pain contre Konoha. Il avait dû les voir et l'espionner à un moment pour savoir qu'il était Mitsuki. Un bruit d'épée attira leur attention vers la droite et ils virent Kisame, armé de son épée. Par réflexe, Suigetsu porta la main à la sienne, prêt à la dégainer. Sasuke regarda les trois derniers membres de l'Akatsuki avant de reporter son attention sur Madara.

« - J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, Sasuke !

- Hn … ,

- Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais te jouer de l'Akatsuki ?

- Bien sur que non, affirma-t-il sérieusement. »

Mais bizarrement son ton sérieux n'était pas assez convaincant car Madara se rua vers lui avant de l'attaquer d'un coup avec un kunai que Sasuke para rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils et laissa un léger grognement d'énervement sortir de sa bouche en remarquant qu'il venait de se vendre tout seul. En répondant à l'attaque de Madara, il avouait silencieusement le contraire de ce qu'il avait dit. Madara laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de donner l'ordre aux deux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki d'attaquer Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo. Sasuke essaya de l'attaquer de nouveau mais le corps de son ancêtre mais son coup passa au travers de son corps. Ce dernier profita de l'énervement du brun pour l'attaquer à son tour. Il remarqua bien vite que le cadet des Uchiwa semblait fatiguait. Il en profita et ne cessa pas d'attaquer pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à que Sasuke n'utilise le Mangekyō Sharingan. Sauf qu'une fois encore, la douleur à son œil gauche se réveilla et lui brouilla la vue, donnant l'occasion à Madara de se glisser derrière son dos et de lui asséner un coup dans le cou.

Tout le monde était choqué en le voyant tombé au sol, totalement inconscient. Mais la douleur à son œil gauche et la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé depuis l'opération avait eut raison de lui sur le moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se reposer depuis trois jours pratiquement.

* * *

Et voilà.

Moi : Et voilà le début des emmerdes.

Sasuke : On avait remarqué.

Naruto, énervé : Tu m'as laissé tout seul !

Sasuke : La faute a elle ! Je serais resté si j'avais eu le choix.

Moi : Hey, reporte pas entièrement la faute sur moi !

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto se tournant vers moi : Redonne moi mon Sasuke !

Moi : … ,

Sasuke : Hn ?

Moi : On verra.

Naruto : Maintenant !

Moi : Non. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci à tous de prendre le temps de lire la fic et de continuer à la suivre. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à mardi prochain.

Review ?


	25. Chapitre 24

Bonsoir :)

Alors voilà le chapitre 24 où les ennuie commence pour Sasuke et le reste de la team Taka.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss** : Oui, Sasuke est vraiment dans la merde ! Mais tu verras, ça pourrait changer ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les paroles des personnages.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 24

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla il n'ouvrit pas directement les yeux. Il essayait de savoir où il était et s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la même pièce que lui. À ce qu'il pouvait constater, il était allongé contre une table en pierre, les mains liées au-dessus de sa tête et ses pieds étaient attachés en bas avec des chaînes qui neutralisaient son chakra. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'enfuir et Madara avait réussit à le capturer. Ça s'annonçait vraiment mal. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo avaient réussi à partir. Bizarrement le séjour à Konoha les avait en quelque sorte rapprochés même si Sasuke parlait plus avec Suigetsu que Karin ou Juugo.

Finalement il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond au dessus lui. Il tourna la tête à gauche, vers une porte, et ne découvrit pas des barreaux. Il n'était peut-être pas dans une cellule. Il tourna la tête à droite et écarquilla un peu les yeux. Au fond de la salle se trouvait Suigetsu, enfermé dans une sorte d'aquarium dont aucune issue n'était possible. Il semblait évanouit et l'eau devait y être pour quelque chose. Il continua son inspection et trouva Karin, les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête, contre un mur, à droite de Suigetsu. Juugo était dans la même position que Karin mais il se trouvait à gauche de l'aquarium. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être en pleine forme. Le haut de Karin était déchiré et il pouvait voir le sang qui avait coulé. Il n'arrivait pas à voir pour Suigetsu, quant à Juugo, il avait des écorchures sur les bras et le torse.

Il serra les poings et jura contre Zetsu. Il aurait dû surveiller les alentours au lieu de discuter avec Suigetsu lorsqu'il était revenu à la vie. Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser qu'ils découvriraient la supercherie ?

« - Sasuke, l'appela faiblement Suigetsu, Tu es réveillé ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé une fois … , commença-t-il.

- Que tu ne sois tombé inconscient par terre, hein ? Termina-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie mais cela paraissait autrement tellement il était faible.

- Oui.

- On a essayé de s'occuper d'eux. On ne pouvait pas te laisser à Madara. Je me suis occupé de cet enfoiré de Kisame, Juugo et Karin de Zetsu. Madara t'emmener déjà à l'intérieur et ordonna qu'il fallait nous ramener aussi, expliqua-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Et vous avez perdu, souffla-t-il.

- Comment as-tu pu perdre si facilement ? Demanda-t-il, surpris, Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu Mitsuki que ta force a dû diminuer, non ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma force puisque lorsque j'étais Mitsuki, j'avais encore la même force. Non, ça vient de mes yeux.

- De tes yeux ? Répéta l'argenté.

- Depuis que j'ai utilisé le Mangekyō Sharingan lors du combat de Danzo, ma vue commence à baisser. J'ai dû en abuser ou quelque chose comme ça, annonça-t-il.

- Je vois … ,

- … ,

- Je vais un peu me reposer. L'eau de cet aquarium m'empêche de me régénérer facilement et m'enlève mon chakra. »

Sasuke ne répliqua rien mais continua de fixer Suigetsu sans rien laisser paraître. Suigetsu finit par fermer les yeux et ce fut la première fois que Sasuke le voyait autant fatigué. Il finit par reporter son attention sur le plafond devant lui après un rapide coup d'œil à Karin et Juugo. Il se mit à repenser à ce qu'il avait décidé avec Tsunade.

_Flash Back :_

« - Tu as quand même rendu un petit service au village, Sasuke.

- Tsunade-sama, dit-il, Il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en acquiesçant, l'incitant à continuer. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« - Je suppose que je ne peux pas m'en prendre aux anciens, hein ?

- Tu as tout compris. Je tolère peut-être la mort de Danzo par toi mais ne pousse pas le bouchon encore plus, Sasuke, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

- Je vois. J'aimerais donc vous proposez un marché, lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

- Un marché ? Répéta-t-elle, suspicieuse, Quel genre de marché ?

- Je ne m'attaque pas aux anciens, même si l'envie est présente, lorsque je serai redevenu un homme.

- Et que souhaites-tu en échange ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Je pense que vous avez compris que je quitterai quand même le village avec mon équipe, commença-t-il.

- Oui, je l'avais compris. Mais je n'arrive pas à en comprendre la raison.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Suigetsu, intrigué.

- Sachant que la dernière partie de ta vengeance est à Konoha, tu n'as aucune raison de partir, expliqua-t-elle.

- Si, j'en ai encore une ! Et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne rien faire pour ça.

- Que veux-tu donc en échange ?

- Que vous ne nous considérez pas comme des nukenins lorsque nous partirons.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Comme vous l'avez compris, Tsunade-sama, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Et si je suis encore en vie, je ne pense pas que ça posera un problème de revenir ici, n'est-ce pas Suigetsu ?

- Non, affirma ce dernier avec un sourire moqueur.

- Donc j'aimerais que nous ne soyons pas considérés comme des nukenins, termina-t-il.

- Quand même, es-tu réellement sûr que tu reviendras en vie avec toute ton équipe ? Le provoqua-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore. Pourtant je dois essayer. Et je souhaiterai que la vérité soit dévoilée au village concernant le massacre des Uchiwa.

- … ,

- J'ai dit que je ne m'en prendrais pas à eux mais il est hors de question que je les laissent filés comme ça. Ils ont participé au massacre. Danzo a été le premier à payer, c'est à leur tour.

- Tu veux qu'un procès est lieu pour divulguer leurs magouilles.

- C'est ça.

- Soit, soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras, Je ferais en sorte qu'un procès est lieu mais seulement si tu es en vie et de retour au village. Sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire lorsque tu seras absent.

- Parfait.

- Pour ton marché, j'accepte ! Tu ne seras pas considéré comme un nukenin.

- Et le reste de l'équipe, fit-il.

- Cela pourrait être difficile. Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo ne sont pas de Konoha. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe d'eux.

- Je m'en doutais, souffla-t-il.

- Mais je peux quand même en parler avec les Kage de leurs villages respectifs, ajouta-t-elle.

- … ,

- Je ne vous promets rien mais si jamais je peux y arriver, vous ne serez pas considéré comme des nukenins lorsque vous reviendrez.

- Très bien.

- Pour votre absence, je dirais aux jounin, comme Kakashi, que vous êtes en mission pendant un long moment. Pour vos amis, ils n'en seront rien et surtout je leur interdiraient d'aller à votre recherche. C'est bien ce que tu veux Sasuke ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu as réellement en tête ? Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? »

_Fin du Flash Back :_

Sasuke ferma les yeux en repensant au marché qu'il avait passé avec Tsunade. Elle avait été d'accord pour ne pas les considérer comme des nukenins car ils comptaient bien rentrer à Konoha un jour. Quand, il l'ignorait. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'endorme à nouveau.

Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard par un bruit vers sa droite. Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers la droite et y découvrit Madara, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, sachant très bien qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose dans les prochaines minutes et le regarda avancé vers lui.

« - Tu as bien dormi, Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton ironique.

- … ,

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Continua-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

- _**Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.**_

- J'espère que ton séjour à Konoha t'a plu. Et que tu n'as pas donné notre position à l'Hokage, lâcha-t-il en faisant glisser la pointe du kunai qu'il avait en main contre la peau pale de Sasuke.

- Non, affirma-t-il d'un ton neutre, Je n'y ai même pas pensé.

- Bon garçon, souffla-t-il en éloignant le kunai, Mais … Qu'es-tu parti faire là-bas ?

- Rien de très important. Je voulais des réponses et je les ai eu.

- Tu as tué Danzo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Pour ça, je sais que tu ne mens pas mais pour le reste, commença-t-il avant de planter brusquement le kunai dans le ventre de Sasuke, Tu me prends pour un idiot ? »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure violemment afin de ne pas crier sa douleur. Son état le rendait un peu plus sensible que d'habitude et Madara n'y allait pas de main morte. Ce dernier laissa le kunai dans le ventre de Sasuke et poursuivit la discussion.

« - Pourquoi étais-tu en fille si ce n'était que pour des réponses à tes questions ?

- … ,

- Réponds, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

- Itachi m'a lancé un jutsu qui m'avait forcé à devenir une fille, annonça-t-il difficilement, Seule Tsunade pouvait m'aider.

- Tu ne sembles pas mentir, réfléchit-il, Je vais te croire.

- _**Enfoiré.**_

- Je vais également te laisser en vie mais seulement parce que j'ai besoin de toi au sein de l'Akatsuki. Je ne libèrerai pas encore tes amis, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas prouvé que tu as réellement rejoint les rangs de l'Akatsuki.

- Je reviendrais à deux seules conditions, dit-il en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

- Lesquelles ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu touches à mon équipe quand je ne suis pas dans la pièce.

- Comme tu voudras, souffla-t-il, La deuxième ?

- Je veux les yeux d'Itachi, avoua-t-il.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Tu veux que je t'aide mais je préfèrerai être au meilleur de ma force.

- Ta vue baisse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn.

- Je vois. Soit, tes conditions sont acceptées mais dit toi qu'à la moindre erreur de ta part vous mourrez tous les quatre.

- Très bien.

- Je te grefferai les yeux d'Itachi demain. Lorsque tu pourras voir correctement, tu partiras en mission seul afin de me prouver que tu feras tout pour l'Akatsuki. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Madara sortit de la pièce une fois qu'il eut enlevé le kunai du ventre de Sasuke. Ce dernier respirait fortement depuis qu'il avait vu son ancêtre disparaître. Il savait que la blessure ne devait pas être mortelle sinon Madara ne l'aurait pas blessé intentionnellement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être douloureuse surtout dans son état actuel.

Il poussa un soupir de fatigue et de soulagement confondu. Il allait devoir faire croire à Madara qu'il lui obéirait gentiment comme un petit chien mais rien que d'y penser le répugnait. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait dans la situation actuelle et jouer la carte de tromperie était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Il tourna la tête vers son équipe et remarqua que les trois étaient éveillés. Il était sûr qu'ils avaient suivi la conversation du début jusqu'à la fin.

« - Sasuke, commença Karin, Tu vas suivre ce qu'il va te dire ?

- Un accord est un accord, Karin, répondit-il simplement, Maintenant que c'est dit, je ne vais pas faire machine arrière.

- Surtout que tu as vraiment besoin des yeux de ton frère pour pouvoir utiliser le Mangekyō Sharingan sans que ta vue baisse, ajouta Suigetsu.

- C'est ça.

- Tu as changé, Sasuke, intervenu la rousse, s'attirant le regard étonné de Sasuke et Juugo mais aussi celui de Suigetsu qui était amusé.

- Pas plus que toi, je te ferai remarquer, rétorqua-t-il.

- De … De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu ne m'appelles plus « Sasuke-kun » et puis tu sembles te rappro … ,

- Oui, j'ai changé mais pas plus que toi, le coupa-t-elle comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Si tu le dis, sourit-il amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire Sasuke ? Demanda Suigetsu, intrigué.

- Rien d'important, lui répondit Karin en rougissant.

- … ,

- En tout cas, continua Juugo, je suis d'accord avec Karin. Tu as vraiment changé. Tu sembles plus sociale et tu t'ouvres plus facilement.

- Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, c'est vrai, souffla Suigetsu, Tu n'étais pas si causant avant.

- Peut-être mais on a le droit de changer. Et avant de tirer de telles conclusions, attendez qu'on soit sorti de cette situation et qu'on soit tranquille pour vérifier, expliqua-t-il, coupant court au sujet. »

Face à l'attitude de Sasuke, Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Karin eut un sourire ainsi que Juugo. Sasuke ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait changé en retournant à Konoha. Pourtant c'était bien le cas.

Au même moment à Konoha, l'ambiance entre Naruto et ses amis était lourde. Depuis que Sasuke était parti, Naruto adressait à peine la parole à ses amis, voir pratiquement même pas. Surtout lorsque la discussion dérapait sur l'Uchiwa ou un membre de la team Taka. Tout le monde avait su que Mitsuki était en réalité Sasuke et personne ne l'avait mal prit. Et ils avaient tous remarqué que cette fois-ci, Naruto ne tenait pas à ramener Sasuke au village.

Cela inquiétait beaucoup Sakura. Ce n'était pas le comportement de Naruto. Elle faisait confiance à Sasuke et souhaitait qu'il revienne bientôt. Il manquait quelque chose à ses yeux. Elle continua à pensée à ça tout en marchant vers un endroit en particulier. Ses pensées finirent par dériver sur Naruto. Le blond se renfermait de plus en plus. Il aidait les villageois et allait ensuite s'isoler quelque part sans que personne ne le trouve. Et quand elle voulait lui parler, il l'esquivait, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Elle savait qu'il allait revenir leur parler mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle arriva dans le quartier Uchiwa qui, par miracle, était la seule chose du village à être encore intact. Lors de l'attaque de Pain, l'explosion s'était arrêté à un certain endroit et ce quelques mètres avant le quartier. Ce dernier était vers les bords du village, ce fut pour cette raison qu'il avait été épargné. Il y avait seulement eu des débris qui étaient rentré à l'intérieur mais rien de très méchant. Tsunade avait donc logé les familles dans les maisons du quartier. Il fallait qu'elle l'avoue, le quartier était très grand. Il ne l'avait découvert que récemment.

Sakura, elle, avait demandé personnellement à Tsunade que personne ne soit logé dans la maison de Sasuke. Son maître avait été surprise, elle se serait attendu à Naruto pour ce genre de demande mais elle n'était pas mécontente que ce soit la rose qui lui avait demandé. Elle avait donc accepté et personne n'avait été logé chez Sasuke. Elle avait proposé à Naruto d'y aller mais il avait refusé catégoriquement. Elle n'avait pas été surprise de cette réponse, elle s'y était attendu.

Elle s'arrêta devant la maison de Sasuke, sachant très bien que la personne qu'elle voulait voir était là. En réalité elle se servait de la maison de Sasuke pour être sûr qu'elle pourrait voir la personne. En même temps, elle regardait si les villageois logés dans le quartier des Uchiwa allaient bien et ne manquaient de rien. Elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua celui qu'elle cherchait, allongé sur le canapé. Il semblait réfléchir.

« - Kiba, l'appela-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sakura, sourit-il tout en s'asseyant pour qu'elle s'assoie à ses côtés.

- On doit parler, ajouta-t-elle nerveusement.

- Je sais, affirma-t-il avec un sourire, Mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de dire grand-chose. »

Elle le regarda interloquée avant de sentir les lèvres de Kiba contre les siennes. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps pour lui dire, la situation actuelle ne leur laissant pas le temps. Et puis, d'un côté, elle avait peur qu'il ne ressente rien et ne tombe amoureux d'Hinata, qui était sa coéquipière et qu'il voyait beaucoup plus qu'elle. Elle passa ses mains dans la tignasse brune de Kiba et ouvrit la bouche pour que Kiba puisse entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser s'enflamma de plus en plus, à chaque seconde qui passait, puis ils se séparèrent doucement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne disant rien pendant quelques secondes avant que Sakura ne décide de le briser.

« - Je t'aime, dit-elle doucement.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, Je me demandais quand tu allais le savoir !

- Idiot.

- En tout cas, je ne pourrais pas dire à … »

Mais il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, laissant Sakura dans l'ignorance. L'Inuzuka avait repensé à ce qu'il avait dit à Sasuke lorsque l'attaque de Pain avait été terminer. Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un en parlait, ça mettait un froid dans la conversation, comme à l'instant. Il releva ses yeux vers les émeraudes de Sakura voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait.

« - Désolé, Sakura. C'est que j'ai repensé à quelqu'un qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire de venir t'avouer mes sentiments.

- C'était Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit-elle.

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Lorsqu'il reviendra, tu pourras lui dire, sourit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Pas faux. Mais il ne me croira pas.

- Tu marques un point. On aura qu'à lui prouver, proposa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui.

- Dit moi, Kiba. Tu étais vraiment ami avec Suigetsu, pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je m'entendais bien avec lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de charrier Sasuke avec son apparence de fille, rit-il en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait fait avec l'argenté.

- Tu ne ressens pas un vide ?

- Si, un vide. Toi aussi. Tu parlais beaucoup avec Mitsuki, enfin Sasuke.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ?

- Je l'ignore. Neji pense qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino et Hinata ignorent s'ils vont revenir mais ils pensent qu'il pourrait y avoir un espoir. Saï connaît un peu plus Sasuke et pense qu'il va revenir mais pas avant un bon moment. Quant à Naruto j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut plus de Sasuke au village. Et moi, je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront. Je fais confiance à Sasuke, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, admit-il, À force de parler avec Sasuke, je me suis rendu compte qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il reviendra, reste à savoir quand.

- Oui.

- De toute façon, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'embrasser. »

Il se rapprocha une fois de plus vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Loin du quartier des Uchiwa, Naruto continuait d'aider à la reconstruction du village. Il avait fait plusieurs Kage Bushin pour accélérer le travail. Il ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il avait dit à Tsunade qu'il n'irait pas à la recherche de Sasuke. Et il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il continua d'enfoncer des clous dans les planches de bois avant de se faire mal au pouce avec le marteau. Il grogna, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir pensé au brun.

« - _**Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point ne plus entendre parler de lui**_, lui demanda Kyuubi.

- _Tiens, ça faisait longtemps,_ rétorqua-t-il avec ironie, _Tu ne comptes pas reprendre le dessus sur moi vu dans la colère constante que je suis._

-_** Non,**_ avoua-t-il sincèrement.

- _Tu es malade ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il,_ La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu as profité de la situation pour que je détruise le sceau et tu voulais tuer mon père pour t'avoir enfermé en moi._

- _**C'est vrai.**_

- _Et tu veux me faire croire que du jour au lendemain, tu ne comptes plus me faire plier ? _

- _**Je n'ai jamais dit ça,**_ avoua-t-il sèchement, _**Et puis nous parlons de l'Uchiwa.**_

- _NE ME PARLES PLUS DE LUI,_ explosa-t-il.

- _**Et pourtant il faudra bien que tu y fasses face**_, ajouta-t-il, S_**urtout qu'il reviendra au village et tu le sais.**_

- _… _,

- _**Tu en es conscient et tu sais ce qu'il a en tête. Ce n'est pas que par rapport au fait qu'il t'est laissé te réveiller seul dans le lit après votre partie de jambes en l'air, c'est parce que tu sais qu'il a quelque chose en tête et qu'il ne t'a … ,**_

- _LA FERME !_

- _**…**_ ,

- _Ne me rappelle pas tout ça. Et puis de toute façon, explique-moi en quoi ça te concerne, hein ?_

- _**Ça me concerne lorsque je n'arrête pas de subir ta mauvaise humeur depuis plus deux jours,**_ affirma-t-il d'un ton froid. »

Bizarrement il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Kyuubi avait raison. Il devait arrêter d'être constamment énervé mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empercher. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Sasuke et que ce dernier ne lui fasse pas confiance l'énervé. C'est vrai, il était capable de l'aider à suivre le plan du brun. Une partie de lui s'inquiétait quand même. Il avait peur que son Sasuke ne meure.

* * *

Voilà. Encore un chapitre de bouclé ! ^^

Le prochain chapitre concernera la mission de Sasuke !

Sasuke : En espérant que ça ne finisse pas mal !

Moi : … ,

Naruto : … Ne me dit pas que … ,

Moi : Je n'ai rien dit ! C'est toi qui imagines sans que je n'ai ouvert la bouche.

Sasuke : Te connaissant, il va arriver quelque chose de grave !

Moi : Non … Pas quand même !

Sasuke et Naruto : Vraiment ?

Moi : Depuis quand vous vous mettez à deux pour savoir quelque chose ?

Naruto : Depuis que tu as fait déserter Sasuke une nouvelle fois !

Moi : Hn.

Sasuke : … Qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête ?

Moi : Rien de très grave ! :)

Sasuke et Naruto : C'est ça.

Moi : Vous n'avez qu'à attendre vendredi prochain pour savoir. Pendant ce temps, j'espère que ça vous a plu encore une fois et je vous dis à vendredi prochain. Passer une bonne semaine ^^

Review ?


	26. Chapitre 25

Bonsoir ! ^^

Voilà le chapitre 25 ! :)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss** : On peut dire que Kyuubi se soucie de Naruto mais il ne le montre jamais ! :) Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 25

Sasuke se réveilla au bout de trois heures après l'opération pour avoir les yeux d'Itachi. Madara les lui avait greffés et maintenant il attendait que cela cicatrise avec un bandage sur les yeux. Il ne voyait rien mais il savait qu'il était encore attaché à la table. Madara n'avait pas encore assez confiance pour le détacher. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était là, même pas pour l'opération.

Il continuait à discuter avec Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo mais il ne voyait que du noir. Il en avait marre mais il savait que c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir avoir les yeux de son frère.

« - Tu penses qu'il va te demander quoi, l'autre abruti ? Demanda soudainement Suigetsu.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Répliqua-t-il sur les nerfs.

- Tu es de mauvais humeur ?

- Pas du tout, affirma-t-il, C'est ces putains de chaînes qui m'énervent.

- Faut dire qu'il ne te les a pas enlevé une seule fois et que tes poignets ont saignés.

- Hn.

- C'est rageant de savoir qu'on doit rester ici, grogna l'argenté.

- Mais c'est parce qu'on obéit à Sasuke et à personne d'autre. Madara sait que nous ne trahirons pas notre chef. C'est pour cette raison qu'il envoie seulement Sasuke pour lui prouver sa loyauté, expliqua calmement Juugo.

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il en posant son front contre la paroi de verre devant lui.

- En parlant de ça, intervenu l'Uchiwa.

- Quoi ? Fit Suigetsu.

- J'aimerais vous demander un service, continua-t-il sans élever la voix.

- Lequel, lâcha l'argenté.

- Si jamais vous trouvez que je suis redevenu comme lorsque vous m'avez rencontré, frappez-moi ou rappelez moi ce que j'aime.

- Hein ? Soufflèrent Suigetsu et Juugo en même temps autant surpris l'un que l'autre.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Karin.

- Parce que je suis sur que je vais finir par rechuter, avoua-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- À la base, je prévoyais de rester ici que seulement cinq jours si jamais Madara n'avait pas été au courant pour notre séjour à Konoha. Sauf que là, j'ignore combien de temps va durer notre séjour mais aussi la mission qu'il va me donner.

- Tu nous autorises donc à te mettre un coup de poing si jamais tu es redevenu un enfoiré, c'est ça ? Résuma Suigetsu avec un sourire sadique.

- Crétin, s'écria Karin en lançant un regard meurtrier au requin.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Sasuke, Tant que ça me remet les idées en place.

- Faut pas me le dire deux fois, Sasuke, lui rappela-t-il.

- _**C'est pour ça que je te le dis,**_ pensa le brun. »

La journée passa rapidement ainsi que la nuit mais aux yeux de l'équipe Taka, rien ne passait vite. Pourtant ils virent qu'un jour était passé lorsque Madara arriva dans la pièce en expliquant qu'il devait lui expliquer la mission tout en lui enlevant le bandage et les liens qui le retenaient. Sasuke se redressa et s'étira un bon moment tout en massant ses poignets brulés par la corde.

« - Maintenant que tu as tes yeux, tu peux partir en mission.

- En quoi consiste-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.

- Tu devras aller te rendre dans le village voisin et tuer une personne en particulier.

- Laquelle ?

- Une personne qui veut se venger de l'Akatsuki, un certain Akira !

- Ah ! Il se trouve dans cette ville ?

- Oui. Tout est écrit sur ce papier. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'y rendre et tuer la personne.

- Ce sera fait ! »

Sasuke lança un dernier regard à ses coéquipiers, prit Kusanagi en main et quitta la pièce sous le regard de Madara. Un sourire malsain s'installa sur son visage, derrière son masque. Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo avaient regardé Sasuke quitter la pièce avec un sentiment de peur. Ils avaient peur que la personne que devaient tuer Sasuke lui redonne l'envie de se venger.

Au même moment à Konoha, Naruto avait terminé d'aider certains habitants de Konoha pour reconstruire des bâtiments. Il alla se reposer contre un arbre, près d'une rivière. Il s'était finalement calmé. Il s'était excusé auprès de Sakura pour le comportement qu'il avait eu et il avait demandé de ne plus parler de Sasuke. Elle avait accepté sa demande même si elle voulait lui en parler. Depuis, tout recommencer à redevenir comme avant. Il se pencha vers la rivière et plongea le visage dans l'eau pour se rafraichir.

« - Eh Naruto, l'appela Kiba en posant sa main sur son dos.

Le blond sursauta et sortit le visage de la rivière tout en toussant. Kiba l'avait surpris. Il se retourna vers le brun et lui lança un regard meurtrier auquel Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Mais ça va pas ? Lui cria le blond.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, assura-t-il en essayant de cacher son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait si rire ?

- Rien … , dit-il sombrement ce qui fit comprendre que la raison du rire de Kiba était Sasuke.

- Que voulais-tu ?

- Je tenais à te donner quelque chose et te proposer d'aller se reposer avec tous les autres, avoua-t-il.

- Va pour rejoindre tout le monde. Et c'est quoi ce truc que tu veux me donner ? S'inquiéta-t-il. »

Il regarda Kiba cherchait dans une poche un rouleau avant de lui tendre. Naruto regarda suspicieusement le rouleau que lui tendait son ami puis releva la tête vers lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- C'est le rouleau que Sasuke m'a donné le matin de votre départ pour votre mission à Kumo. C'était pour que je le prévienne si son équipe était passé au village. À l'origine il ignorait que Suigetsu allait trouver un moyen de rester ici avec le reste de son équipe.

- Pourquoi me le montres-tu ? Continua-t-il plus sèchement.

- Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de Sasuke mais je me suis dit que si tu voulais lui parler, c'était un moyen. Il doit toujours avoir son rouleau avec lui. Je ne t'obliges pas à le prendre, ni à parler à Sasuke. Mais je tenais à te le montrer.

- … ,

- Il suffit d'écrire dessus et le message s'envoie sur l'autre rouleau, celui que Sasuke détient. Lorsque tu reçois un message, le rouleau s'illumine faiblement pour te prévenir. Tout ce que tu écrieras dessus disparaîtra une fois le message envoyé. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas le prendre, je le garderai, lâcha-t-il tout en le posant.

- Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu montres ça maintenant, Kiba ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Franchement, j'en sais rien. »

Kiba eut un petit sourire puis se leva tout en laissant le rouleau devant Naruto. Il lui annonça où se trouvaient leurs amis puis monta sur Akamaru. Avant de partir, il demanda à Naruto de lui rendre le rouleau si jamais il n'en voulait pas. Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis laissa Kiba partir.

Naruto resta longtemps à fixer le rouleau en silence. Il hésitait entre le prendre et envoyer un message à Sasuke et de le redonner à Kiba. Mais si jamais il le gardait, qu'est-ce qui pourrait dire à Sasuke ? Il soupira, se laissa tomber vers l'arrière et fixa le ciel bleu. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Il avait fallu moins d'une heure pour trouver l'endroit où se trouvait cet Akira qu'il devait éliminer. Cette mission était trop facile à ses yeux mais il sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière la mission pour que Madara l'envoie. Et il devait le faire lui-même pour montrer à Madara qu'il rejoignait l'Akatsuki. Tout ça pour atteindre quelque chose qu'il s'était fixé.

Il soupira, s'arrêta devant la maison où se réfugiait sa cible et attendit quelques instants. Il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas calme. Il savait que la personne essayait seulement de se cacher, qu'elle n'avait pas de gardes du corps comme Danzo.

Il entra silencieusement dans la maison et finit par trouver son homme dans le salon de la maison qui semblait abandonné et à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Il s'avança vers son homme qui le regardait en silence. Ce dernier était encore jeune, pourquoi voulait-il se venger de l'Akatsuki ?

« - Voilà donc celui que l'Akatsuki a envoyé, dit-il avec un rire moqueur.

- Tu savais que j'allais arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il.

- Oui. Il faut dire que je m'y attendais depuis longtemps.

- Que t'as fait l'Akatsuki ?

- Ils ont tué ma famille, avoua-t-il ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Sasuke.

- … ,

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de vouloir me venger, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en se reprochant de Sasuke.

- … ,

- Toi aussi tu connais ça, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke Uchiwa ! Se moqua-t-il alors que le brun restait indifférent à ce que lui disait l'homme.

- … ,

- J'oubliais, tu as préféré abandonner ta vengeance, non ? »

Ce fut le mot de trop qui fit craquer Sasuke. L'Uchiwa avait attrapé l'homme par le cou et le suspendait en hauteur, ses pieds décollant du sol. Le regard de Sasuke se faisait dur, rempli de haine. Il toisa sa cible et lui dit, d'une voix froide :

« - N'aggrave pas ton cas, veux-tu ? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

- Peut-être mais sache que si tu me tues, cela reviendra à dire que tu veux toujours te venger.

- Je ne pense pas, non, répliqua-t-il, Tu ne fais pas partie de ma vengeance.

- Non, c'est vrai ! Admit-il alors que le souffle se faisait rare, Mais tu obéis toujours à l'Akatsuki. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère. Ton frère qui a servi ce village et détruit votre clan pour seulement maintenir la paix dans ton village. Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça, hein ? Tu ne veux pas que ton frère soit entièrement vengé ? »

Sasuke restait silencieux, écoutant les paroles que sa cible lui disait. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il disait. Il devait l'avouer, il avait encore envie de se venger du village, des anciens mais aussi de faire souffrir les habitants qui vivent en paix au prix de la mort de son clan entier et sa famille. Il lâcha sa cible, qui toussa plusieurs fois, et continua de réfléchir. Son séjour à Konoha l'avait vraiment rendu trop gentil. Il avait été à deux doigts de laisser tomber sa vengeance. Il était temps qu'il s'en rend compte.

Il tourna la tête vers sa cible qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur, comme s'il avait réussi quelque chose. Sasuke ne se posa pas plus de question et voulant en terminer au plus vite, il releva rapidement l'homme et abattit Kusanagi pour lui infliger une entaille profonde sur le torse. Pendant que le corps tombé à terre, il regardait avec attention le sang qui coulait sur la lame de Kusanagi. Il ne cessait d'y penser maintenant. Bientôt ce serait le sang des habitants de Konoha qui coulerait sur cette lame. Mais pas encore. Il devait s'entrainer dur à partir de maintenant.

Il regarda le corps de l'homme mort à terre puis quitta la maison avant d'y mettre le feu. Pendant tout le chemin il repensait aux occasions qu'il n'avait pas saisies pour assouvir sa vengeance. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit jutsu dont il était maintenant libéré mais aussi de Tsunade qui l'avait forcé à rester avec son ancienne équipe. Un petit pincement au cœur se mit à naître en lui en pensant à Naruto mais rapidement, il envoya cette pensée aux oubliettes. Il devait oublier Naruto sinon il n'arriverait jamais à avoir sa vengeance. Konoha allait bientôt souffrir.

Une heure plus tard Sasuke revenait au reperd de l'Akatsuki. Il alla voir Madara et l'informa que la mission était un succès. Ce dernier le fixa quelques instants, vérifiant ce qu'il attendait. Il informa Sasuke qu'il pouvait aller libérer ses coéquipiers et qu'une mission les attendrait prochainement, dans cinq jours le temps qu'ils récupèrent convenablement. Lorsque Sasuke disparu, Zetsu fit son apparition dans la pièce, se plaçant à la droite de Madara.

« - Alors ? Fit-il.

- Tout c'est passé comme je l'espérais. Sasuke est tombé dans le piège. Dit-il. »

Zetsu le regarda quelques instants en se disant qu'il y avait une chance que Sasuke puisse comprendre ce que Madara avait en tête.

Sasuke arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait encore Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo. Son sac n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était parti. Il le regarda quelques instants en se souvenant que son rouleau s'y trouvait.

« - Sasuke ? L'interpella Suigetsu, Tu es déjà revenu ?

- Hn.

- _**C'est pas bon ça**_, pensa l'argenté alors que Sasuke se dirigeait vers lui.

- Pendant cinq jours on va s'entrainer, annonça-t-il une fois devant Suigetsu qui le fixait avec attention. »

L'instant d'après il dégaina Kusanagi et fit une fente dans le verre retenant l'eau. Pendant que l'eau s'écoulait, il alla délivrer Karin puis Juugo. Ces deux derniers s'étaient lentement relevés et se tenaient contre le mur. Sasuke regarda Suigetsu se matérialiser une fois qu'assez d'eau avait coulé puis alla s'assoir sur la table où il était resté deux jours allongé. Il ne disait rien ce qui intrigua Karin et Juugo et énerva Suigetsu. Ce dernier avait rapidement compris ce qui se passé mais il était impuissant pour l'instant à force d'avoir passer du temps dans l'eau. Ses blessures commençaient seulement à cicatriser.

« - Eh Sasuke, dit-il, Ça s'est passé comment ta mission ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-il simplement.

- _**J'avais raison.**_

- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. Je vais commencer à m'entrainer. »

Personne n'osa protester, sentant parfaitement que quelque chose avait changé en Sasuke. Suigetsu attendit que Sasuke soit suffisamment assez loin de la salle pour attraper le sac de Sasuke. Il le posa sur la table et y sortit le rouleau auquel il pensait. Karin et Juugo le regardèrent faire sans dire un seul mot. Ils s'essayèrent sur la table et continuèrent de voir ce que l'homme-requin faisait.

Suigetsu posa à plat le rouleau et l'ouvrit pour pouvoir écrire quelque chose. Il attrapa le pinceau et l'encre qui se trouvait avec et écrivit.

_**Rend-smoi un service Kiba. Donne le rouleau à Naruto. Suigetsu.**_

Le message s'effaça aussitôt et Suigetsu le referma, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse directement. Il cacha le rouleau sur lui puis s'allongea sur la table et se permit de fermer les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait posé sa tête sur les jambes de Karin. Cette dernière rougit furieusement mais ne bougea pas et fit sourire Juugo.

Naruto remarqua que le rouleau s'était illuminé un peu. La fin de la journée approchait, le soleil commençait peu à peu à se coucher. Il avait passé une bonne journée avec tous ses amis et avait pratiquement oublié l'existence du rouleau de Sasuke. Cependant il ne l'avait pas redonné à Kiba et l'avait gardé avec lui. Il était chez lui et lorsqu'il était revenu de la salle de bain, il avait vu le rouleau s'illuminer de temps en temps.

Il s'asseya sur son lit, se séchant les cheveux d'une main, et attrapa le rouleau tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas recevoir un message de Sasuke. Il aurait pensé que c'était lui qui en aurait envoyé un en premier. Il ouvrit et lu le message de Suigetsu. Un sourire vint naître sur son visage et il était amusé de savoir que Kiba et Suigetsu avaient les mêmes idées. Kiba l'avait quand même devancé. Il attrapa de quoi écrire et répondit.

_**J'ignore comment vous faites pour avoir les mêmes idées mais Kiba m'avait déjà donné le rouleau avant que tu n'envoies ce message. Sinon, que veux-tu Suigetsu ? **_

Et il referma le rouleau tout en balançant le pinceau dans le pot d'encre. Il s'allongea juste après les moments qu'il avait passé avec Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il l'aimait encore mais il avait mal. Il était encore en colère contre l'Uchiwa.

Suigetsu se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit la main de Karin se posait sur son épaule. Il s'était réellement endormi, comme quand ils étaient à Konoha. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de ce qui l'entourait alors qu'ils étaient dans le repère de l'Akatsuki. Il tourna la tête et vit que Juugo et Sasuke, qui était revenu de son entrainement, dormaient à point fermé ayant repris, eux aussi, l'habitude de faire confiance à l'endroit où ils étaient. Karin était la seule réveillée du groupe. Il se redressa, s'étira en baillant distraitement et se rapprocha de la rouge.

« - Tu ferais mieux de dormir, Karin, dit-il.

- Non, ça va aller, assura-t-elle.

- Karin, soupira-t-il doucement.

- Le rouleau a réagi, chuchota-t-elle en lui donnant le rouleau. »

Il attrapa le rouleau et lui fit un petit sourire, que la rouge eut l'impression de rêver. Il lui demanda une nouvelle fois de dormir sachant très bien que la nuit devant être avancée et qu'il avait déjà repris assez de force. Elle lui promit de se reposer mais pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas ce que Kiba ou Naruto lui avait répondu. Il céda et déroula le rouleau pour voir le message de Naruto. Il eut un sourire amusé en remarquant que Kiba restait toujours le même.

_**J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose concernant Sasuke.**_

Étonnement, la réponse lui parvenu plus rapidement que la dernière fois. Il regarda Karin avait un air interrogateur mais la rouge ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Finalement il regarda le message.

_**Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Sasuke.**_

Et voilà ce que les membres de la team Taka redoutaient. Que la seule personne qui viendrait chercher Sasuke lui en voudrait. Suigetsu soupira pendant que Karin regardait Sasuke dormir avec un air peiné.

« - Putain il fait chier le blondinet, grogna Suigetsu.

- Comprends le aussi, idiot, s'emporta Karin en parlant à voix basse pour éviter que Sasuke ne les entendent ou quelqu'un de l'Akatsuki, Que ferais-tu si la personne que tu aimes quitte encore une fois le village même si tu y es ?

- Je serai vraiment énervé.

- Tu vois.

- Mais il doit savoir qu'on a besoin de lui. Je suis sur qu'il a compris le plan de Sasuke.

- Peut-être mais sur le coup tu vois ce plan se réaliser maintenant ? Moi non ! Avoua-t-elle.

- Il faut quand même le convaincre et après, je m'occuperai personnellement de Sasuke, annonça-t-il.

- Fais comme tu veux, céda-t-elle ce qui lui offrit un regard surpris de la part de Suigetsu. »

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le rouleau où le message de Naruto avait disparu. Il soupira et prit de nouveau le pinceau.

_**Je sais que tu dois lui en vouloir. Et je suis sur que tu as compris en quoi consister son plan. Tu sais pourquoi il a voulu quitter le village de nouveau. Même si tu ne veux pas, écoute-moi.**_

Il attendit un peu plus longtemps mais il reçut quand même un message de Naruto.

_**Je t'écoute.**_

_**Tu l'auras compris, le but de Sasuke était de détruire Madara Uchiwa en lui faisant croire qu'on revenait à l'Akatsuki. Sauf qu'on s'est fait avoir. Cet enfoiré de Zetsu avait suivi ton combat contre Pain et à découvert qu'on était à Konoha et que Sasuke était Mitsuki. On aurait pu s'en sortir mais comme la vue de Sasuke commencer à baisser, il s'est fait avoir par Madara et nous par le reste de l'Akatsuki. Pendant plus de deux jours Juugo, Karin et moi on est resté blessé et franchement on n'est pas réellement rétabli. Sasuke s'est fait greffer les yeux de son frère pour avoir une version améliorée du Mangekyo Sharingan, enfin je crois. Et il a dû s'occuper d'une mission pour Madara afin de montrer qu'on était réellement revenu dans l'Akatsuki. Je ne sais pas quand on va s'occuper de Madara. Je t'enverrai un message trois jours avant.**_

Il allait à nouveau retremper le pinceau dans l'encre et continuer mais la dernière phrase n'arrivait pas à sortir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé de l'aide aussi ouvertement et il était hors de question qu'il s'y mette. Le message s'envoya aussitôt et Karin l'arrêta. Deux minutes plus tard, un message était arrivé.

_**Je vois. Ça ne c'est pas passé comme l'imaginer l'Uchiwa. Sinon Suigetsu, puisque tu sais que je lui en veux. Pourquoi me demandes-tu presque de l'aider ? Tu te doutes que si jamais j'avais voulu l'aider je serais parti à votre poursuite dès mon réveil, non ?**_

Suigetsu devait avouer que Naruto avait raison. Il était évident que Naruto les aurait rattrapé si jamais il voulait aider Sasuke. Mais même s'il n'était pas si optimiste que pouvait l'être l'Uzumaki, il avait quand même espéré que quelqu'un aide Sasuke. Lui devait s'occuper de lui remettre les idées en place car il l'avait remarqué. Sasuke était retombé dans les ténèbres. Déjà lors du combat contre Danzo il avait eu un sourire macabre que Suigetsu n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Puis la façon pour lui répondre cette après-midi, il n'avait plus de doute.

_**Je sais. Je ne suis pas optimiste. Je ne vais pas penser que tu viendras l'aider. Mais je t'enverrai quand même un message trois jours avant. Fais ce que tu veux à ce moment-là. Sur ce, bonne nuit.**_

Et il ferma définitivement le rouleau pour la soirée sans attendre de réponse. Il le rangea dans le sac et ordonna à Karin à s'endormir. Cette dernière n'osa pas désobéir et s'endormit rapidement pendant que Suigetsu faisait le tour de garde. Il était hors de question que tout le monde dorme. Il n'avait pas du tout confiance en les trois derniers membres de l'Akatsuki. Il se mit à fixer Sasuke en se demandant ce qui pourrait faire pour ramener le vrai Sasuke et pas un Sasuke désireux de vengeance.

Au même moment, Naruto réfléchissait malgré le fait que son réveil affichait 4h52. Il n'avait pas sommeil et se rappeler à ce que lui avait marqué Suigetsu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

« - _**Tu n'auras qu'à aller le chercher,**_ lui proposa Kyuubi.

-_ Et lui faire croire que je lui ai pardonné, même pas en rêve !_ Grogna-t-il.

- _**Tu peux très bien faire croire que c'est un ordre de l'Hokage,**_ continua le renard.

- _Je te signale que Tsunade baa-chan a dû se mettre d'accord avec Sasuke pour que personne ne parte à sa recherche._

- _**Je sais. Mais ça peut quand même marcher.**_

- _Je ne sais pas, Kyu. Je ne sais pas si j'irai le chercher ! _

- _**Réfléchis.**_

- _Ouais._ »

Kyuubi resta silencieux après ça et Naruto fixa le plafond avant de remarquer une photo qui était tombé au sol, près de sa commode. Il ne savait pas ce que représentait la photo. Il se leva de son lit et s'abaissa un peu pour la ramasser. Lorsqu'il eut en main il la retourna et la regarda. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant cette photo. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Pas quand Sasuke était un homme. Cette photo les représentait tous les deux, Naruto serrant un Sasuke qui faisait mine de l'ignorer. Leurs mains droites étaient entrelacées et Naruto faisait un grand sourire. Il se souvenait. C'était Sakura qui avait pris cette photo lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls une fois l'opération de Sasuke terminée. Elle avait pris des photos mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quand elle avait pu lui emmener dans sa chambre. Surement lorsqu'il était occupé pendant la journée. Il la regarda encore quelques minutes puis posa la photo à côté du cadre où se trouvait celle de l'ancienne team 7. Il retourna s'allonger et réussit à s'endormir rapidement alors qu'une larme coulait de ses yeux.

* * *

Et voilà.

À votre avis, il va aller le chercher ?

Sasuke : Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.

Moi : Moi non plus.

Sasuke : Sauf que on ne sait jamais ce que tu as en tête.

Moi : Hn.

Naruto en arrivant en courant dans la pièce : J'irais chercher Sasuke et je le ramènerai à Konoha !

Moi : Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce discours.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Mais cette fois-ci, j'y arriverai.

Sasuke me coupant avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit : Ça c'est moins sur !

Moi en lui lançant un regard meurtrier : Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Sasuke : Je m'attends au pire maintenant !

Moi : Hn. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Passer un bon week-end et je vous dis à mardi.

Review ?


	27. Chapitre 26

Bonsoir ! ^^

Voilà le chapitre 26. Merci à DameAjisai pour avoir corrigé le chapitre ^^

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir atteint les 200 review et de savoir que vous aimez encore cette fic.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss **: C'est vrai que si jamais Sasuke retombait dans les ténèbres, ça gâcherait la relation avec Naruto. Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 26

Suigetsu esquiva un nouveau coup de la part de Sasuke et contre-attaqua avec un coup d'épée. Non, il n'avait pas encore parlé à Sasuke malgré l'envie écrasante qui l'envahissait. Il s'entrainait tout simplement avec le brun depuis au moins quatre jours. Mais il comptait bien lui parler une fois l'entrainement terminé car il en avait marre de supporter le Sasuke qu'il avait connu lorsque la team Hebi avait été crée. L'entrainement dura encore une heure avant que Sasuke et Suigetsu ne s'arrêtent, épuisé.

« - Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Annonça Sasuke en passant près de Suigetsu. »

Ce dernier ne laissa pas l'occasion à Sasuke de partir. Il l'avait retenu par son tee-shirt. Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna vers Suigetsu avec un regard froid et dur. Le requin le fixa également avant de lui avouer qu'il aimerait lui parler. Sasuke se retourna vers Suigetsu qui le lâcha et croisa les bras.

« - De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda froidement Sasuke.

- De toi !

- De moi ? Répéta-t-il perdu.

- Oui, de toi. Depuis que tu es revenu de la mission de Madara tu es redevenu froid et distant. Tu es retombé dans les ténèbres.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla dédaigneusement Sasuke.

- Ah bon. Tu veux donc retourner à Konoha dès que … ,

- Si j'y retourne c'est pour tuer un à un chaque habitant de ce maudit village qui a fait de mon frère un criminel, avoua-t-il avec un ton rempli de rage.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu m'as demandé de faire ça si jamais tu retombais dans les ténèbres. »

Une fois sa phrase terminée Suigetsu frappa Sasuke d'un puissant coup de poing au visage. Ce dernier tomba au sol, surpris et épuisé. Il se redressa rapidement et lança un regard meurtrier au requin. Ce dernier soutenu le regard et laissa le brun se ruer vers lui avant d'esquiver son coup.

« - Tu m'as dit de te mettre un coup poing et de te rappeler ce que tu aimais.

- La ferme ! Dit-il en continuant ses coups que Suigetsu arriver à bloquer avec son épée.

- Oh non ! Je ne vais pas me gêner de te dire ce que je pense réellement de la situation actuelle.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses Suigetsu.

- Ah ouais ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais quand même te le dire.

- … ,

- À mes yeux tu te fais manipuler par Madara, avoua-t-il, donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sasuke. Tu es retombé dans les ténèbres parce qu'il l'a voulu et qu'il a tout fait pour. Je suis sur que si on t'avait accompagné pour cette mission, tu ne serais pas redevenu l'enfoiré que j'ai devant moi.

- Tu t'attends peut-être à retrouver Mitsuki ? Répliqua avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'il esquivait un coup de l'argenté.

- Je préférais largement ton caractère lorsque tu étais Mitsuki, lâcha-t-il alors que Sasuke l'attaquait d'un Chidori qu'il dévia avec Kubikiri Hōchō.

- Tu ne le reverras plus car cela me rendait faible ! »

Suigetsu ne répliqua rien et bloqua un nouveau coup de la part de Sasuke. Ce dernier utilisait le taijutsu et quelques fois des katons. Il arrivait à esquiver les attaques du brun mais certaines arrivaient quand même à le toucher, faisant exploser une partie de son corps avant qu'elle ne se matérialise à nouveau. Au bout de quelques coups, Sasuke put profiter d'un moment inattention du requin pour lui attraper le col de son haut violet et le rapprocher de lui.

« - Et toi, regardes-toi ! Où est passé le Suigetsu qui se fiche des dégâts qu'il cause. Qui n'a aucune pitié envers les personnes qu'il doit tuer, dit-il avec un ton moqueur et méprisable.

- Il est devant toi. J'ai toujours aucune pitié pour mes ennemis, assura-t-il sans prendre en compte le ton qu'avait pris l'Uchiwa.

- Non. Il a disparu lorsqu'il est arrivé à Konoha et a commencé à se lier d'amitié avec les ninjas de ce maudit village.

- Avant de parler, regardes-toi dans un miroir, s'écria-t-il en forçant Sasuke à le lâcher et en l'envoyant contre un arbre d'un coup de pied.

- Argh … ,

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, grogna-t-il, Toi aussi tu t'es lié à nouveau avec ton ancienne équipe. Et surtout avec ce crétin de Naruto.

- Tais-toi, murmura-t-il.

- Petit à petit tu as recommencé à rire avec eux, à partager des moments avec les autres et nous.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Et finalement tu as fini par tomber amoureux de Naruto.

- LA FERME ! »

L'Uchiwa releva la tête vers Suigetsu qui découvrit le Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke. Son corps se raidit quelques instants avant d'essayer d'esquiver le coup de Sasuke. Manque de chance il ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit le coup. Il fut propulsé à quelques mètres plus loin avant de heurter un arbre dans le dos. Le brun voulut le frapper une nouvelle fois mais Suigetsu arriva à l'esquiver à temps et à riposter. L'entrainement les ayant fatigué, le requin réussit à maintenir Sasuke au sol.

« - Relève toi, ordonna Sasuke alors que Suigetsu était assis à califourchon sur lui et lui tenait les poignets en hauteur. »

Le Sharingan de Sasuke avait rapidement disparu à cause du manque de chakra. Le requin était maintenant sûr qu'il ne courait aucun risque par rapport aux yeux de Sasuke.

« - Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité, hein Sasuke ? Dit-il avec un sourire cruel.

- Je me fiche de ce maudit village et tout ce … , commença-t-il avec hargne avant qu'un coup de poing ne l'arrête.

- Tu vas pourtant m'écouter, annonça-t-il sans perdre son sourire une seule seconde.

- … ,

- Tu peux faire semblant de ne pas m'écouter je continuerais à le dire, à te le faire comprendre qu'importe la méthode que je dois utiliser, avoua-t-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

- … ,

- Alors comme ça tu veux détruire Konoha, hein ? Tu ne penses pas que le village est assez détruit comme ça ? Et puis pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Tu t'es vengé de Danzo et la vérité sur le massacre va être enfin révélé.

- Cela ne suffira pas.

- Si. Tout le monde sera enfin que ton frère n'avait pas eu le choix.

- Suigetsu … ,

- Je ne te comprends pas, espèce d'enfoiré, grogna-t-il subitement, Tu sais la chance que tu as ? Tu as peut-être perdu ta famille et ton clan entier mais il te reste des amis à Konoha qui tiennent à toi même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Si jamais tu suivais ton plan à la lettre, tu pourrais retourner à Konoha tranquillement. Karin, Juugo et moi n'avons pas cette chance. On ignore si les kage de nos villages respectifs vont nous gracier et pas nous tuer.

- … ,

- Je tenais pas à te le dire mais j'ai pas le choix.

- … ,

- Naruto te déteste. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de toi. Il n'a même pas cherché à te retenir pourtant il savait que tu allais partir ce soir-là. Mais tu peux encore le retrouver. Lui, Sakura et tous tes amis. Ils sont là pour te soutenir. Ils feraient tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour te ramener.

- Je tiens à me venger. »

Un autre coup de poing de la part de Suigetsu s'abattit sur la joue de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers sa droite et le sang coulait doucement de sa bouche. Le brun lui lança un regard haineux auquel Suigetsu se fit un plaisir de répondre. Le requin n'en revenait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mérité pour devoir le ramener lui ? Il n'avait plus qu'une dernière carte en main et il fallait qu'il tente le coup et si ça ne marchait pas il ne pourrait plus rien faire.

« - Maintenant réfléchit Sasuke ! D'après toi, pourquoi ton frère t-a-t-il lance ce jutsu qui a failli te transformer définitivement fille, hein ?

- Pour m'énerver, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Mauvaise réponse, dit-il en cognant une nouvelle fois Sasuke, Tout simplement parce qu'il tenait à ce que tu renoues les liens avec Konoha. Parce qu'il voulait ton bien. Parce qu'il voulait que tu abandonnes ta vengeance et que tu protèges le village. Il voulait que tu oublies la voie de la vengeance et que tu reprennes une vie normale.

- … ,

- Est-ce que tu veux briser la confiance qu'avait ton frère envers toi ? Veux-tu lui prouver que tu n'es pas digne de ta famille et que tu ne seras jamais capable de retrouver le chemin vers ce qui est bon à ses yeux. Il t'a lancé ce jutsu parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il souhaitait que tu retournes à Konoha. Pas pour le détruire mais pour le protéger. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent légèrement en prenant compte les paroles de Suigetsu. Ce dernier avait entièrement raison. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons possibles. Itachi l'avait forcé à retourner à Konoha car il voulait qu'il oublie sa vengeance. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il faisait entièrement le contraire. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait réellement ne plus pouvoir ressortir de son désir de vengeance. Et puis, de toutes les façons, il savait que les anciens allaient être jugés et que son frère allait être blanchi.

Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Suigetsu avait remarqué que Madara se servait de lui comme un pion. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Personne ne se servait de lui. Tout d'un coup, il se mit à penser à Naruto et une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Il savait que Naruto ne voulait plus de lui mais ça lui faisait tellement mal.

« - Sasuke ? L'appela Suigetsu, inquiet.

- Quoi ? Répliqua ce dernier sans se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Tu pleures ! Lui annonça-t-il.

- N'importe quoi, s'emporta-t-il avant de porter une de ses mains à ses joues, Je … »

Il constata qu'il pleurait réellement. Il s'assit et Suigetsu finit par enfin descendre de lui. Il essaya de sécher ses larmes mais d'autres revenaient à la charge. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il souhaitait seulement rentrer chez lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa ses sentiments faire surface. Jamais il n'avait autant montré ses sentiments comme ça. Il arrivait toujours à rester indifférent. Mais là, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ou que la situation n'était pas grave.

Suigetsu le laissa pleurer pendant un petit moment, restant à ses cotés sans décrocher un mot. Il sentait le chakra de Karin et Juugo dans les parages. Ils savaient que ses deux autres coéquipiers attendraient un peu avant de se montrer. Ils voulaient seulement savoir si Suigetsu allait réussir. A priori, la mission était un succès.

Finalement Sasuke réussit à se calmer puis releva la tête tout en séchant ses larmes. Il regarda Suigetsu qui lui fit un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé. Sans le voir venir, Suigetsu se prit un coup de poing en plein le visage ce qui fit éclater sa tête. Il se matérialisa à nouveau et s'écria :

« - Eh, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me frappes ? Je t'ai ramené du bon côté.

- J'avais dit un coup de poing, pas plusieurs, lui annonça-t-il.

- Faut bien en profiter sachant que je n'aurais peut-être pas l'occasion de la faire après, le provoqua-t-il.

- Crétin, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu t'es calmé ?

- Ouais. Merci, lâcha-t-il.

- Oh ce n'est … Attends deux secondes … T'AS DIT MERCI, ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! S'écria-t-il totalement sous le choc. »

Cette phrase, dite avec beaucoup d'amusement, fit rire Karin et Juugo qui étaient derrière un arbre. Sasuke comprit rapidement que ses coéquipiers étaient cachés depuis le début. Il les appela et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient devant lui et Suigetsu.

« - Désolé de t'avoir espionné, fit Karin gêné.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tout est redevenu comme avant ? Tu ne rechuteras pas à nouveau ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, affirma-t-il, Je veux seulement tuer Madara et détruire l'Akatsuki.

- Ravi de l'entendre, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Juugo, ça va ?

- Bien sur ! Assura ce dernier, Je suis content que tu sois redevenu toi-même.

- Hn. Sinon, Suigetsu. Comment as-tu su pour Itachi ?

- C'est Kiba qui a fait cette hypothèse. Comme je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être vrai et j'ai tenté le coup.

- Tu as forcément raison. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant, chef ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- On détruit l'Akatsuki et on retourne à Konoha, annonça-t-il.

- À vos ordres, chef, fit Suigetsu en se moquant légèrement.

- Compris, acceptèrent Karin et Juugo. »

Sasuke leur fit un sourire sincère ce qui étonna tout le monde. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le repaire de l'Akatsuki.

« - Naruto, l'appela Sakura en claquant ses doigts devant ses yeux.

- Hein ? Tu disais Sakura ? Dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Je disais que tu avais l'air dans la lune. Au fait, l'examen de Chuunin aura bientôt lieu puisque la situation se stabilise. Tu pourras y participer et passer au grade supérieur.

- Pas vraiment envie, marmonna-t-il.

- Aller, faudra bien que tu y passes. Et puis ce n'est pas avant un bon mois donc tu as le temps de te préparer.

- Oui, dit-il un peu ailleurs.

- Ça fait neuf jours, lâcha Saï qui se trouvait avec eux.

- Hein ? Fit Naruto, ne comprenant pas.

- Ça fait neuf jours, soit une semaine et deux jours.

- Merci je sais ce que veut dire neuf jours, grogna-t-il pendant que Sakura souriait d'amusement avant qu'il n'ajoute, Neuf jours quoi ?

- Que la team Taka est parti de Konoha, termina-t-il. »

Un silence s'abattit subitement et Sakura fixait Saï comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle savait que Naruto avait encore mal par rapport au départ de Sasuke. Il y a trois jours elle l'avait trouvé allongé sur son lit, la photo qu'elle avait laissée à l'appartement de Naruto posé sur la commode, et les larmes sur les joues qui avaient séché et laisser une trace visible. Naruto ne le montrait pas mais il n'était plus aussi joyeux qu'avant. Elle avait l'impression que les sourires qu'il faisait été faux.

« - Je sais, lâcha-t-il, Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? La veille Tsunade nous a ordonné de rester au village.

- Tu es sûr que tu obéirais ?

- Je te signale qu'elle surveille tous ceux qui ont été en contact avec Sasuke et son équipe depuis qu'ils sont partis. Elle pense qu'on va partir sans qu'elle s'en rend compte, expliqua la rose.

- Tu vois, rétorqua Naruto.

- Oui mais il y a un moyen.

- Hein ? »

Alors que la nuit tombait, Sasuke et Suigetsu étaient assis sur un rocher, dehors. Madara semblait leur faire de plus en plus confiance et Sasuke faisait semblant d'être réellement tombé dans les ténèbres. Personne ne se doutait de ce que faisait le brun. Suigetsu savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, Sasuke était vraiment redevenu normal.

« - Et quand penses-tu passer à l'attaque ? Chuchota Suigetsu de peur que quelqu'un les entende.

- Vous êtes guéri ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant l'argenté.

- Pour moi oui, Juugo aussi et je pense que Karin n'a plus rien.

- Donc après-demain, annonça le brun.

- _**Après-demain ? Putain faut que je prévienne quand même le blondinet.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

- Non aucun, répondit-il.

- Au fait, Suigetsu.

- Quoi ?

- Comment sais-tu que Naruto ne veut plus entendre parler de moi ?

- … ,

- Je sais que c'est facile à deviner mais il se peut que le contraire se produise. Alors comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Je lui ai parlé avec le rouleau. Kiba lui a donné.

- … ,

- … ,

- C'est dommage que je ne peux pas relire les messages envoyés, soupira-t-il en sortant le rouleau.

- … ,

- J'aurais su ce que tu lui as dit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire, d'après toi ?

- La situation actuelle et peut-être mon plan.

- _**Touché.**_

- C'est ça ? S'inquiéta Sasuke en remarquant le silence de Suigetsu, Ne me dit pas que tu lui as tout dit, hein ?

- Non, tenta-t-il.

- Putain mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, il ne voudra pas venir, grogna l'Uchiwa en lâchant le rouleau que Suigetsu prit discrètement.

- Oh ça va, soupira-t-il en lui faisant dos faisant mine de bouder.

- Et puis, on n'a pas besoin de lui pour nous aider, assura-t-il. »

Sasuke resta silencieux et regarda quelques instants Suigetsu en se demandant ce qu'il prenait à l'argenté pour ne pas lui répondre. Il se mit à réfléchir et lorsqu'il vit que le requin relevait le pinceau qu'il tenait en disant un « Eh voilà » il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le message qu'il disparaissait. Suigetsu releva la tête vers Sasuke et lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit exactement ? Grogna dangereusement l'Uchiwa.

- Mais rien du tout, nia-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Suigetsu.

- J'ai juste envoyé un message en disant « Dans deux jours ».

- À Naruto, hein ?

- … ,

- Il n'aura pas le temps de venir si l'idée lui traverse l'esprit. Je te signale qu'il nous a fallu trois jours pour revenir ici.

- Je sais.

- Je te jure, tu changeras pas. T'en fera qu'à ta tête.

- C'est dans mon caractère, tu en es parfaitement conscient. »

Sasuke laissa un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur ses lèvres pendant que Suigetsu rangeait le rouleau. Il n'en voulait pas au requin d'avoir envoyé ce message même s'il savait que Naruto ne viendrait pas. Il essayait de s'en convaincre car au fond il espérait que le blond viennent.

« - Alors ? Fit Saï.

- Non, j'irai pas, hurla-t-il alors que Tsunade n'était pas très loin d'eux ainsi que leurs amis qui les regardaient surpris.

- Avoue que tu en as quand même envie, non ? Tu veux aller le chercher mais … ,

- Je ne veux plus de Sasuke au village alors sort toi de la tête que je souhaite le ramener au village.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Putain Saï, j'ai dit que j'en ai plus rien à foutre de lui, grogna-t-il.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Tsunade lorsqu'elle fut devant eux.

- Rien.

- … ,

- Naruto, fit dangereusement Tsunade.

- Je suppose que c'est bon, constata Saï.

- Ouais, souffla Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, demanda Tsunade.

- Pas grand-chose, baa-chan, pas grand-chose.

- Je dirais plutôt le contraire, admit Saï avec un petit sourire.

- Saï, dit-il en riant, Tu m'as bien aidé.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Seul un sourire énigmatique de Naruto lui répondit avant qu'un nuage de fumée n'apparaisse devant elle et que Naruto n'est disparu.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Bon alors …

Sasuke m'attrapant par le col : D'où je me suis mis à pleurer ?

Moi : Le coup de l'émotion Sasu-chan !

Sasuke : Tu cherches vraiment les coups !

Moi : À peine !

Naruto : Au fait … ,

Moi et Sasuke : Hn ?

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fin ?

Moi : Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Comme d'habitude, Naruto !

Naruto : Tu pourrais me le dire à moi.

Moi : T'a raison !

Naruto : Vrai ?

Moi : Oui. Alors voilà, Sasuke va crever dans le prochain chapitre.

Naruto : HEIN ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

Moi : Heureusement que c'est une blague !

Sasuke : T'a fini tes conneries ?

Moi : Pas encore, Sasu-chan ! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à vendredi prochain.

Review ?


	28. Chapitre 27

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! ^^

Voilà la suite. Merci à DameAjisai qui a corrigé ce chapitre ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss **: Va savoir si Naruto a vraiment pardonné à Sasuke ! ;) Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Chapitre 27

Une explosion retentit près de Sasuke qui l'esquiva assez facilement. Il se permit de tourner la tête vers Juugo et Karin qui faisaient face à Zetsu. Suigetsu s'occupait de Kisame, voulant récupérer Samehada.

Le combat avait débuté depuis une bonne heure. Madara les avait convoqués pour les faire s'occuper d'une mission. Au début, Sasuke ne voyait pas d'inconvénient de faire une mission, mais ce fut lorsqu'il entendit le contenu et l'objectif à remplir qu'il changea d'opinion rapidement.

Leur mission était de retourner à Konoha et de capturer Kyuubi. Sasuke avait senti son corps se raidir. Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo n'avaient peut-être rien laisser paraître, et restaient silencieux, mais ils pensaient tous la même chose que Sasuke. Il était hors de question qu'ils fassent ça.

Sasuke était resté plusieurs minutes silencieuses, réfléchissant à la situation. Étant donné que deux jours étaient maintenant passés, il pouvait très bien passer à l'attaque et tenter de détruire l'Akatsuki de l'intérieur. Son choix avait été rapidement prit. Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'Akatsuki. Hors de question qu'ils acceptent cette mission.

Voyant le silence de Sasuke, Madara avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Il demanda au brun la réponse et ce dernier dégaina Kusanagi en affirmant à haute voix qu'il n'irait pas chercher Kyuubi et qu'il l'empêcherait d'y mettre la main dessus. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son aïeul pour comprendre que Sasuke lui avait fait croire ce qu'il voulait.

Et depuis, les shurikens ou les kunais volaient vers lui sans jamais le toucher. Il avait essayé différents jutsu, passant du raïton au katon sans avoir de grands résultats. Soit son aïeul disparaissait rapidement soit il les esquivait facilement.

Du côté de Suigetsu s'acharnait contre Kisame. Il essayait de prendre le dessus sur les enchainements d'épée mais Kisame était bien plus fort que lui. Lorsqu'il se prenait un coup, son corps se liquéfier directement avant de se reconstituer dans la seconde qui suivait. Il en profitait pour réapparaître derrière Kisame mais il n'arrivait jamais à le prendre par surprise pour lui porter un coup fatal. Le combat était en son désavantage. Kisame arrivait à le toucher et le blesser. À ce rythme, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Karin et Juugo avaient mis un plain en place dès qu'ils avaient été face à Zetsu. Ils voulaient empêcher à tout prix que ce dernier ne se divise en deux, réduisant leurs chances de gagner face à lui. Juugo avait activé son sceau maudit jusqu'au niveau deux. Karin quant à elle, s'était armée d'un kunai et attirait l'attention de Zetsu vers elle pour que Juugo attaque à son tour.

Pour le moment personne ne gagnait face à leur adversaire. Sasuke guettait discrètement la situation tout en continuant son combat. Il garda Kusanagi en main et commença à concentrer son Chidori dans le katana.

« - Chidori katana - Katana des mille oiseaux, murmura-t-il avant de relever la tête vers Madara.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'atteindre avec ça ?

- On va vérifier cela tout de suite. »

Il se rua vers Madara et recommença ses coups d'épée. À chaque fois il coupait que de l'air. Lorsqu'il pensait qu'il l'avait enfin touché, le corps de Madara disparaissait. Cela en devenait rageant, il en avait marre. Le Chidori encore présent dans Kusanagi il continua ses attaques. L'affrontement commençant à durer longtemps, leur chakra diminué de minutes en minutes. Même s'il ne le touchait pas, il continuait. Il ne s'arrêterait pas tant que la technique ne l'aurait pas touché. Rapidement il fut exaucé. Son aïeul, qui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, ne fut pas assez attentif et se prit un coup de Kusanagi dans le bras gauche. Une décharge d'électricité lui traversa le corps, l'immobilisant et l'électrifiant un instant. Il profita de cette ouverture pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre suivit d'un coup de pied au visage qui l'envoya un peu plus loin. Un sourire se mit à naître sur son visage. Il commençait à avancer.

Le corps de Suigetsu fut projeté peu de temps après que Sasuke avait réussi son attaque. Le requin venait de se prendre un coup de Samehada de plein fouet, l'envoyant dans les airs. Lors de sa chute il se cogna à Karin, qui s'était retourné au dernier moment vers lui, sentant son chakra se précipiter vers elle. La rouge avait eu le temps de le rattraper. Elle allait lui hurler dessus mais l'état dans lequel se trouvait Suigetsu l'en empêcha. Juugo le remarqua aussi et lui affirma qu'il pouvait se débrouiller pour le moment. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et tendit son bras à Suigetsu, dont la respiration n'était pas régulière.

« - Dépêche-toi, dit-elle, la panique la submergeant.

- … ,

- Grouille-toi, abruti. Sinon on va tous y passer, ajouta-t-elle en apercevant Kisame à quelques mètres devant eux. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et mordit violemment dans le bras droit de la rouge. Cette dernière empêcha un cri de douleur traverser sa bouche. Les dents pointues de Suigetsu lui faisaient encore plus mal qu'elle l'imaginait. Et le requin n'y était pas allé de main morte. Les secondes s'écoulaient rapidement, Suigetsu prenant de son chakra pour guérir. Finalement il la lâcha, soufflant un bon coup.

« - Karin, tu ne comptais pas me laisser prendre entièrement ton chakra ?

- Bien sur que non, répliqua-t-elle avec hargne, ses joues rougissantes.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêté ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma réponse pourrait t'aider dans ton combat, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Espèce de … ,

- Attention Suigetsu, cria-t-elle. »

Kisame s'était rué vers eux et avait balancé Samehada vers eux. Suigetsu avait réussi à éviter le coup de justesse tout en prenant Karin dans ses bras. Ça devenait dangereux, pensaient-ils tous les deux en remarquant que l'épée les avait frôlés de peu.

Suigetsu atterrit rapidement au sol et posa Karin avant de récupérer Kubikiri Hōchō, le regard menaçant. Il ordonna sèchement à Karin de retourner auprès de Juugo et de faire attention. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête et se dépêcha d'aller aider Juugo. Kisame eut un sourire moqueur et commença à vouloir attaquer Karin. Son attaque fut rapidement stoppée par l'argenté, qui le toisait d'un regard meurtrier.

« - Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je peux te jurer que tu meurs dans la seconde qui suit, grogna-t-il doucement, priant pour que la rouge ne l'entende pas. Visiblement non puisqu'elle continuait de courir vers Juugo.

- Oh, tu protèges ta petite amie, se moqua Kisame, Que c'est mignon.

- Teme, siffla-t-il. »

Suigetsu bloqua le prochain coup avant de disparaître dans une flaque d'eau. Kisame n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Suigetsu lui abattait Kubikiri Hōchō dans son dos. Ce fut au tour de Kisame de disparaître au grand énervement de Suigetsu. Et le manège recommença.

Karin regardait avec horreur Juugo perdre le contrôle sur sa raison. Cela faisait un bon mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Ce dernier riait d'une manière qui la fit frissonner. Elle le regarda se ruer vers Zetsu qui avait invoqué toute une armée de lui. Décidant qu'elle ne tenait pas à laisser Juugo s'occuper de tout, elle essaya d'en tué autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Bien rapidement, elle fit signe à Juugo. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis attendit quelques instants. Elle sauta en hauteur, se dirigeant vers Zetsu et lança des shurikens et des kunais. Son adversaire s'occupa de les esquiver ce qui permit à Karin de lancer un dernier kunai spécial. Comme elle l'espérait, il atteignit sa cible, en plein dans le torse. Malheureusement ça ne le tua pas mais elle savait que dans quelques secondes, Zetsu allait souffrir.

« - Karin, qu'est-ce que tu lui as lancé ? S'inquiéta Juugo, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

- Un petit cadeau de Sakura, dit-elle, Il s'agit d'un kunai empoisonné. Ses muscles vont s'engourdir et il ne pourra plus se défendre normalement. Tu t'en occuperas Juugo.

- Oui, accepta-t-il. »

Zetsu, qui avait écouté la conversation entre les deux membres de l'équipe Taka, écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les paroles de Karin. Comme l'avait prédit la rouge, ses muscles s'engourdissaient. Rien n'était épargné. Ses mains, ses bras ou ses jambes. Lorsqu'il eut l'impression que ces dernières étaient entièrement engourdit, il commença à tomber en avant. Juugo profita de ce moment-là pour attaquer Zetsu, le mitraillant de coup de poing avant de lui briser le cou, la folie l'emportant.

Le corps de Zetsu tomba lourdement au sol pendant que les invocations de ce dernier explosées toutes dans un nuage de fumée. Le sang coula de sa bouche et Juugo commença réellement à se calmer. Il se tourna vers Karin et lui fit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de le faire que juste après, il se retrouvait la face plaquée au sol. Karin sursauta et regarda l'homme devant elle. Il s'agissait de Kisame.

Mais si Kisame était devant elle, où était Suigetsu ? Elle tourna la tête et vit à sa droite le corps du requin, qui essayait de se relever avec difficultés. Elle reporta son attention sur Kisame qui s'avançait vers elle. Instinctivement elle reculait. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui et qu'il allait la tuer.

« - Oh mais voyons, ne recule pas. Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Je ne suis pas aussi conne pour tomber dans ton panneau crétin de poisson, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et dire que tu aurais pu éviter ça, souffla-t-il déçu avant de disparaître de sa vue. »

La panique la gagna et elle regarda de tous les côtés. Elle ne voyait personne. Elle regarda Suigetsu qui s'asseyait et pendant un instant elle se demandait si elle avait le temps d'aller jusqu'à lui. Elle serra les poings et se dirigea en courant vers Suigetsu. Ce dernier lui criait de ne pas l'approcher et de le laisser mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais écouté. Pourtant cette fois-ci, elle aurait dû.

« - Pauvre idiote, murmura Kisame dans son dos. »

Elle se retourna et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Suigetsu hurlait son nom mais elle ne l'entendait presque plus. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était la douleur de l'entaille que venait de lui faire Kisame avec Samehada. Elle arrivait seulement à entendre les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Elle tomba au sol et sentit que son chakra était épuisé. L'épée de Kisame lui avait volé pratiquement la totalité de son chakra. Suigetsu se rapprocha d'elle tout en répétant son prénom.

« - Putain Karin, souffla-t-il, N'abandonne pas !

- Suigetsu … , souffla-t-elle doucement, Je … ,

- Ne parle pas ! Ordonna-t-il, énervé.

- Je … n'aime plus Sasuke … mais … ,

- Hein ? Fit-il, surpris, lui coupant par la même occasion, Non mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'en parler ? Garde des forces pour survivre. »

Elle ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux alors que Suigetsu la tenait dans ses bras. Il la fixa comme s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Mais c'était trop réel pour être un cauchemar. Elle … était morte ! Il la posa au sol, serra brusquement les poings puis attrapa son épée. Kisame ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ses gestes. La rage l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il se releva lentement, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité. D'un coup rapide il plongea son épée dans le dos de Kisame qui se prit le coup de plein fouet.

Sasuke s'était arrêté en plein combat en entendant Suigetsu hurlait le nom de Karin. Il craignait le pire et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était retourné. Il avait pu donc voir que Zetsu avait été vaincu mais que Juugo était au sol, surement inconscient, et que Karin avait été blessé au niveau du torse. Rien qu'en voyant la réaction de Suigetsu il savait qu'elle était morte. Il eut le temps de voir Suigetsu s'attaquer à Kisame avant de tourner la tête pour esquiver un coup venant de Madara. Le combat contre son aïeul recommença et il voulait en finir au plus vite.

Il se rua vers Madara et l'attaqua de Kusanagi. Les coups commençaient à être bloqué ou dévier ce qui montrait à Sasuke que son adversaire fatiguait. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage et il continua ses enchainements sans arrêt. Il savait que s'il continuait ses attaques, l'un d'entre elles finirait bien par le toucher. Comme il l'espérait il arriva à toucher une nouvelle fois Madara qui eut une entaille sur le bras.

« - Tu vas me le payer, grogna Madara.

- Pour le moment ce n'est pas toi qui te fais blesser ? Rétorqua Sasuke, moqueur, Tu commences à fatiguer et tu as de plus en plus de mal à éviter mes attaques.

- Je commence peut-être à fatiguer mais toi aussi, Sasuke. »

Sasuke se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Oui, lui aussi commençait à fatiguer et il ne pensait pas avoir assez de chakra pour utiliser Susanoo ou encore plus de trois Chidori. C'est pour ça qu'il l'attaquait simplement avec son sabre. Il espérait pouvoir l'affaiblir assez sans avoir recours à son chakra puis il l'achèverait avec une technique assez puissante. Mais pour le moment, il était fatigué.

Il lança quelques shurikens que Madara rattrapa sans en oubliait un. L'instant d'après il disparaissait et se faufila jusqu'à lui. Il voulut lui abattre son sabre mais Madara l'attrapa et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa la respiration et lui fit cracher du sang. Il tomba au sol et quelque chose explosa près de lui. Il roula sur le côté, son bras gauche blessé. Son haut est déchiré de tous les côtés et couvert de sang.

Il se releva et fixa Madara avant d'activer son Mangekyo Sharingan et lança Amaterasu sur son aïeul. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant, échappa de justesse mais il fut quand même brulé au bras. Sasuke grogna avant de profiter de la situation pour le trancher. Son aïeul récolta une grande entaille mais peu profonde sur le torse, déchirant le manteau de l'Akatsuki qu'il portait. Sasuke se mit à fixer Madara qui se trouvait devant lui en silence et attendit tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire.

Dans un hurlement Suigetsu fit balancer Kubikiri Hōchō en direction de Kisame qui avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Le coup que lui avait porté Suigetsu dans le dos l'empêchait de bouger normalement. Et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien. Plus le combat duré et plus Kisame avait l'impression que Suigetsu arrivait à prendre l'avantage. Pourtant ce dernier semblait réellement déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'avait plus qu'un but en tête, tué toutes les personnes qui était la cause de la mort de Karin.

Il ne cessait pas de l'attaquer et arrivait à le frapper et lui déchirer la peau avec sa lame. Le prochain coup allait être fatal, Kisame en avait conscience. Il tenta quand même à bloquer le coup puis l'esquiver mais il fut surpris de voir le corps de Suigetsu devenir de l'eau qui tomba au sol. L'instant d'après, quelque chose lui déchira le dos. Son sang gicla au sol et contre Suigetsu, sur ses vêtements et son visage. L'argenté se lécha les lèvres en voyant tout ce sang et l'état de Kisame. Ce dernier ne respirait que de grandes bouffées d'air et ne bougeait plus. Il s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla.

« - Alors, commença-t-il avec un sourire sadique et un ton moqueur, Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Pourtant, j'ai bien en face de moi Kisame Hoshigaki, non ? L'enfoiré qui m'a quand même mis au tapis plusieurs fois depuis le début du combat et qui a tué Karin. Surtout ça. Tu as tué Karin et tu t'en es pris à Juugo. Ne penses-tu pas que tu mérites un châtiment ? Que tu aurais dû m'écouter quand je t'avais dit de ne pas la toucher ? Eh ben tu vas le payer de ta vie, enfoiré. »

Il se releva et reprit Kubikiri Hōchō en main pour ensuite l'abattre sur le cou de Kisame, lui tranchant la tête. En voyant son corps, Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Il avait enfin tué Kisame et avait vengé Karin. Il continua de rire avant de lâcher Kubikiri Hōchō et de s'avancer jusqu'au corps de Karin. Il tomba à genoux, semblant reprendre ses esprits et laissant son côté tueur de côté. Il fixa le corps de la rouge et finit par se rapprocher de son visage. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de Karin qui était froide. Il n'y resta pas longtemps et se redressa. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba inconscient à ses côtés, fatigué du combat contre Kisame.

Sasuke sut que Suigetsu avait battu Kisame en sentant que le chakra de l'avant-dernier membre de l'Akatsuki avait disparu. Il avait eu le temps de tourner la tête et avait vu que Suigetsu tombait aux côtés de Karin. Il savait qu'il n'était pas mort mais dans un mauvais état. Il se retourna vers Madara qui se ruait vers lui avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Il esquiva le coup d'un saut et se permit de lui envoyer un coup de pied au visage, fissurant au passage le masque qu'il portait. Il continua son attaque avec son épée mais son coup manqua sa cible. Madara avait encore eu le temps de disparaître avant de prendre le coup. Il finit par apparaître devant Sasuke pour lui donner un coup de poing au ventre puis un coup de coude dans le cou, le forçant à tomber par terre. Sasuke prit appuie sur ses mains pour pouvoir cracher le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il fallait qu'il le tue lui aussi et après, ça serait terminer.

Il n'arriva pas à se relever mais Madara lui attrapa les cheveux pour le forcer à se lever. Il gémit de douleur et une fois sur ses jambes son aïeul le lâcha et lui enfonça la lame de Kusanagi dans le ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux et hurla un bon coup alors que son sang coulait le long de son corps. Il releva la tête vers Madara qui lui attrapa le col de son haut et dont le masque était brisé en bas pouvant lui montrer le sourire sadique que ce dernier affichait.

« - Alors, Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut en déduire ? Que tu as perdu ? Que tous les membres de ton équipe sont mort ? Même s'il reste des survivants, ils mourront dans les prochaines heures. Et toi tu ne seras plus de ce monde pour voir ce qui va leur arriver.

- Si … je meurs, tu viens avec moi, ça c'est sur ! Cracha-t-il, Kusanagi toujours planté dans son ventre.

- Vraiment ? J'en serai pas si sur. »

Sasuke baissa quelques secondes la tête, sous le regard interrogateur de Madara, puis activa à nouveau son Mangekyo Sharingan. L'impatience de son aïeul se fit sentir alors qu'il ne relevait pas la tête. Il attrapa le menton de Sasuke et le força à relever la tête. Il remarqua trop tard le Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke et les mouvements des lèvres du brun. Il ne laissait pas un seul son sortir de sa bouche mais Madara comprit rapidement qu'il disait « Amaterasu ». Deux secondes plus tard, le corps de Madara fut recouvert des flammes de l'Amaterasu. Il lâcha Sasuke qui eut un sourire satisfait en entendant les hurlements de douleur de son aïeul. Il avait enfin réussi à le battre. Il attendit quelques instants avant de voir le corps tombé devant lui, mort. Il réussit à sortir Kusanagi de son corps puis l'abattit sur le cou de Madara, faisant comme Suigetsu, lui coupant la tête.

Il lâcha Kusanagi, regardant autour de lui, regardant les corps de ses amis. Il ne savait pas qui était encore en vie mais pour lui, la route allait s'arrêter là. Il le sentait. Il n'avait plus la force et son corps commençait à tomber en arrière. Il avait enfin terminé son plan. Et il espérait que Tsunade fasse quand même le jugement pour le conseil, même s'il ne serait pas là. Il allait toucher le sol que deux bras le rattrapèrent. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qui l'avait rattrapé car ses yeux étaient déjà fermés et qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.

La personne qui le tenait dans ses bras le secouait et répéter son prénom sans arrêt. Aucune réponse ne lui parvenait et les larmes coulaient le long des joues de la personne.

« - Sakura, hurla-t-il alors que la rose était à côté de Juugo qui se réveillait. »

Cette dernière se releva en étant sûr que Juugo irait bien puis couru en direction de Naruto qui tenait Sasuke dans ses bras. Une fois devant Naruto et Sasuke, elle s'agenouilla et se mit à guérir la blessure la plus importe, celle que Sasuke avait au ventre. Une fois sûr qu'elle était soignée, elle s'occupa des autres et laissa Naruto s'occupait de panser toutes les quelques blessures encore ouvertes qui n'étaient pas importantes. Ce fut en silence que Naruto s'occupa de la tache que Sakura lui avait donnée. Dès que toutes les blessures furent nettoyées et panser, Naruto regarda le corps de Sasuke en silence. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé. Il récupéra Kusanagi et le posa sur le corps de Sasuke avant de le soulever et de l'emmener auprès des autres. Il remarqua que Kakashi et Saï étaient avec Juugo et Suigetsu, qui avaient enfin repris connaissance.

« - Tu es finalement venu, lâcha Suigetsu en souriant doucement lorsque Naruto déposa Sasuke devant eux.

- Oui. Et on est parti avant de recevoir ton message, avoua Saï avant même que Naruto ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- Sérieusement, s'étonna Suigetsu en regardant Naruto.

- Oui, affirma Naruto, On avaient parlé au début de l'après-midi et on en a parlé à Kakashi-sensei pour être sur de notre coup.

- Mais finalement, on est arrivé à la fin, termina Kakashi alors que Sakura soignait Karin, qui au grand soulagement de Suigetsu, était encore vivante.

- Je savais qu'il y avait une possibilité que blondie n'arriverai pas avant la fin du combat. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que vous seriez là pour soigner Sasuke ou l'un d'entre nous, expliqua-t-il.

- Je vois, souffla Naruto, On est arrivé à temps, non ?

- C'est ça. En tout cas, personne n'est mort.

- Ça me soulage car Sasuke nous avait bien fait comprendre qu'on pourrait en mourir, avoua Juugo.

- Il savait très bien que c'était dangereux.

- Tu lui en veux toujours, l'interrompit Suigetsu, Pour ne pas te l'avoir dit ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler, Suigetsu ? S'inquiéta Kakashi.

- Oui. Parce qu'il savait que s'il m'en avait parler ça serait différent, répondit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne te forcerai pas à lui pardonner, c'est lui qui viendra le faire, sourit le requin.

- … ,

- Sakura, l'appela Saï, De ton côté ?

- Karin commence à se réveiller, annonça-t-elle.

- Parfait. On va attendre que Sakura est terminée de soigner Karin et on rentre au village, fit Kakashi.

- Très bien.

- Là-bas, on pourra vérifier votre état un peu mieux et vous vous reposerez.

- Oui, acceptèrent Suigetsu et Juugo. »

Quelques minutes passèrent où Sakura continuait de guérir la blessure de Karin. Cette dernière reprenait un peu plus de couleur qu'avant. La rouge fixait le ciel bleu qui était dégagé de nuages. Elle était silencieuse et repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé alors que Sakura continuait de la soigner. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura s'éloigna, fière d'avoir su refermer une telle blessure, et se tourna vers les autres pour leur dire qu'elle était sauve. Suigetsu n'attendit pas longtemps pour apparaître dans le champ de vision de Karin. Cette dernière plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux violets de Suigetsu. Le silence était maître entre eux deux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« - Idiote, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais venant de la part d'un abruti de poisson comme toi, ça ne me surprend pas, rétorqua-t-elle, la voix faible.

- Eh, s'emporta-t-il tout en souriant, J'ai eu peur. Je pensais que tu étais morte.

- Moi aussi, assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il déposait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Suigetsu l'embrassait. Car elle l'aimait également mais n'était pas sur des sentiments que son ami lui portait. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou était en présence de lui, elle essayait de paraître normale. Mais jamais elle n'avait vu Suigetsu la regarder. Elle répondit finalement au baiser et passa lentement ses bras autour du cou de Suigetsu. Ils furent quand même obligés de se séparer à cause du manque d'air et Karin lui avoua enfin qu'elle l'aimait.

Ils attendirent encore une petite heure avant de repartir en direction de Konoha. Kakashi avait enfermé les têtes de Madara, Kisame et Zetsu dans un parchemin avant de bruler leur corps. Il le donnerait à Tsunade pour qu'elle est la preuve de la mort des derniers membres de l'Akatsuki. Suigetsu avait récupéré Kubikiri Hōchō et Samehada. Il avait demandé à Juugo s'il pouvait gardait l'épée de Kisame avec lui. Ce dernier avait accepté avec un grand sourire avant de lui prendre aussi Kubikiri Hōchō. Suigetsu le regarda surpris et Juugo lui annonça que c'était pour qu'il s'occupe mieux de Karin. Pour la première fois que Juugo connaissait Suigetsu, il le vit gêné ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Finalement, Suigetsu s'occupa de garder Karin sur son dos alors que Naruto prenait Sasuke sur le sien.

Ce dernier ne s'était pas réveillé depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Cela avait quand même inquiété Naruto mais Sakura l'avait rassuré, Sasuke était juste épuisé après la quantité de chakra qu'il avait dû utiliser pour le combat. Le chemin se fit normalement. Les deux jours qui passèrent étaient calme malgré les quelques disputes de Karin et Suigetsu qui n'était pas d'accord sur un sujet. Leurs disputes faisaient rire Naruto et Sakura. Ils s'étaient arrêté un moment pour que Sakura vérifie leurs blessures. Tout le monde était soigné et Sasuke était encore inconscient. Naruto redoutait que Sasuke se réveille pendant le chemin. Car en réalité, le blond ne voulait pas que l'Uchiwa sache qu'il était venu le chercher et l'avait porté. Il lui en voulait et la seule façon de prouver à Sasuke le contraire, c'était qu'il se réveille alors qu'il le portait ou que quelqu'un lui dise tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le lieu de combat.

Lors de leur retour à Konoha, Tsunade les attendait, visiblement énervé. Grâce à Hinata elle avait su qu'ils allaient arriver. Elle passa sa colère sur la totalité de la team 7 et surtout sur Naruto et Saï, qui était celui qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser des clones pour faire diversion alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du village. Finalement elle se calma et ordonna à la team Taka d'aller se faire soigner par des ninjas médecin. Ils avaient eu juste besoin de se faire ausculté, leurs blessures avaient été guérites par Sakura. Karin et Sasuke furent quand même obligés de rester dans le bâtiment construit pour l'hôpital. Karin parce qu'elle était encore faible à cause de la perte de sang et Sasuke car il était inconscient.

Après quelques minutes à attendre Naruto et Suigetsu, qui fut plus long, tout le monde quitta l'hôpital. Suigetsu et Juugo apprirent de Tsunade qu'elle attendait que Sasuke et Karin puissent sortir de l'hôpital pour leur parler de la décision des Kage de leur village. Tout les deux avaient oublié ce détail, surtout Suigetsu depuis qu'il savait que sentiments étaient partagés. Ce fut pour cette raison que Naruto, Sakura et Saï les emmenèrent revoir leurs amis.

Une fois arrivé, tout le monde furent surpris de les voir mais leur souhaitèrent quand même un bon retour. Suigetsu avait été surpris en voyant Akamaru lui sauter dessus pendant que Kiba riait à cœur joie. Le maître-chien l'aida à se relever puis lui avoua qu'il était content qu'ils étaient de retour. Choji proposa de fêter leur retour en allant manger au restaurant. Tout le monde accepta sauf Naruto à la grande surprise de ses amis. Il leur avoua qu'il devait aller voir Tsunade. Cette excuse fonctionna et ils saluèrent tous Naruto. Ce dernier put aller se poser quelque part dans la forêt, devant une cascade. Il avait certes menti mais il avait besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Il enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt pour aller passer sa tête sous la cascade. Il soupira un bon coup. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Sasuke de la tête ou même à lui en vouloir.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ^^

L'Akatsuki est enfin détruite !

Sasuke, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres : La seule chose de bien dans cette fic !

Moi, lui lançant un regard meurtrier : À ta place, Sasuke, je me ferais tout petit ! La fic n'est pas terminée et un accident et vite arrivé.

Naruto m'attrapant par le col de mon chemisier : Tue Sasuke et tu le regretteras !

Moi : Non mais vous avez quoi à m'attraper comme ça ?

Naruto : Tu as failli tuer Sasuke, encore une fois !

Moi : C'est à vos risques et périls de rester avec moi ! Et puis, Sasu-chan est toujours vivant et il est revenu au village !

Naruto me prenant dans ses bras : C'est vrai ! Merci beaucoup.

Moi : … ,

Sasuke : Usuratonkachi … ,

Naruto : Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

Moi : Un truc qui ne risque pas de plaire à tout le monde !

Naruto : Hein ?

Sasuke : Ennuies en vue ! L'Akatsuki est peut-être détruite mais on risque encore d'y passer.

Moi : Un de ces jours je vais vraiment te tuer Sasuke !

Sasuke, un sourire moqueur : Hn.

Moi : Enfin … J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de le lire. Je vous dis à mardi prochain et passer un bon week-end.

Review ?


	29. Chapitre 28

Bonsoir ^^

Voilà le chapitre 28. merci à DameAjisai d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! ;)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Guest **: C'est vrai que maintenant que l'Akatsuki est détruite, on est enfin tranquille ^^ Contente de savoir que les combats t'ont plu. Je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Karin à ce moment-là ! :) En ce qui concerne Naruto et Sasuke, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on sera s'il lui a pardonné. Merci pour ta review.

**Miss** : Peut-être. Qui sait ? ;) Le réveil de Sasuke et la décision des Kages sont dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

**Alisea** : Contente que ça te plaire et voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review. ^^

**Potiron** : Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir :) Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fic, que tu as encore envie de savoir la suite :D Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ma fic n'est pas encore terminé ^^ Tu ne m'ennuie pas avec tes anecdotes, je te rassure. Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review :)

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 28

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques minutes avant de se rappeler des derniers évènements. Avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger la tête Suigetsu apparu devant lui, à quelques mètres de son visage.

« - C'est pas trop tôt, souffla-t-il avec un ton mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

- Suigetsu, éloigne-toi. Laisse Sasuke se réveiller tranquillement, grogna la voix de Karin, derrière Suigetsu.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, soupira-t-il en se redressant, ce qui permit à Sasuke de remarquer que Juugo était à sa droite alors que Suigetsu et Karin étaient à sa gauche.

- Ça va aller, Sasuke ? S'inquiéta Juugo. »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis tenta de s'assoir avec l'aide de Juugo. Il regarda chacun de ses amis et remarqua qu'ils semblaient en pleine forme. Combien de temps était-il resté endormit et que s'était-il passé entre-temps ? Il avait manqué beaucoup de choses, il en était sûr.

« - Bon alors la marmotte, se moqua Suigetsu en s'asseyant sur le lit, Tu as bien dormi ces sept derniers jours ?

- Sept jours ? Répéta-t-il surpris.

- Il faut dire que tu t'es battu contre le plus coriace, lui rappela Karin en s'asseyant sur le tabouret près de son lit.

- On est où exactement ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ben à Konoha. Où tu veux qu'on soit ? Répondit le requin sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Comment on y est arrivé ? Tout le monde était blessé, annonça-t-il se souvenant parfaitement de la scène.

- Il se trouve que la team 7 est arrivée à temps, avoua Juugo.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il. »

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce où était réuni la team Taka. Sasuke se doutait que Naruto était venu mais bizarrement il avait l'impression que même s'il demandait, personne ne lui dirait ce qu'il avait fait exactement. En parlant du blond, il aurait aimé le voir à son réveil mais l'absence de ce dernier lui confirmait ce qu'il pensait. Naruto lui en voulait. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil s'était levé depuis plus de trois heures. Il soupira un bon coup, reporta son attention sur son équipe avant de demander :

« - Au fait, comment ce fait-il que vous soyez là de bonne heure ?

- On te surveille. On voulait attendre que tu te réveilles, expliqua Karin.

- Je vois. Sinon que s'est-il réellement passé lorsque je combattais Madara ? Je n'arrivais pas à voir tout le combat.

- Il se trouve que Juugo avait seulement été assommé par un coup de Kisame, annonça Suigetsu, Puis j'ai pensé que Karin était morte à cause d'un coup d'épée de Kisame. Et finalement je l'ai tué et je suis tombé mort de fatigue.

- Vous êtes en vie, c'est le principal, murmura-t-il doucement mais pas assez pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Tu vas bien Sasuke ? s'inquiéta Karin.

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, assura Suigetsu.

- Je pense que je vais aller prévenir Tsunade-sama, intervenu Juugo en s'avançant vers la sortie.

- Comme tu veux, fit Sasuke. »

Juugo fit un sourire à ses amis avant de quitter la chambre de Sasuke. Une fois la porte fermée l'Uchiwa se mit à fixer Suigetsu et Karin d'un regard interrogateur. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé entre ces deux-là. Karin et Suigetsu remarquèrent le changement d'attitude de Sasuke et commencèrent à se sentir gêné. Finalement, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Sasuke lâcha :

« - C'est pas trop tôt !

- Hein ? S'exclama Suigetsu perdu, Comment ça c'est pas trop tôt ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Fais pas l'innocent Suigetsu, sourit-il, Vous sortez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- … ,

- Après tout, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que vous vous aimiez ! Déjà Karin lors de … ,

- Sasuke, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'inquiéta Suigetsu en se tournant vers Karin.

- … ,

- Lors de l'attaque de Pain, quelques minutes après que le village avait été détruit, Karin m'a trouvé. Et elle a fini par me demander où tu étais. Quand je lui ai dit la vérité, elle s'est énervé et a affirmé que Mitsuki n'était pas digne de la famille Uchiwa. Que si j'aurai été là, sous ma vraie apparence, tu ne serais pas mort. Étant déjà énervé par ta mort et le fait que je m'étais fait battre, je l'ai giflé. »

Lorsque sa phrase fut terminée, Sasuke vit que Suigetsu était choqué. Ce dernier le regardait lui puis Karin, qui avait croisé les bras et semblait énervée, avant de se pincer la joue.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, ne comprenant pas.

- Ben c'est ce qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque de Pain, répondit Sasuke, Si tu veux plus de détails, demande à Karin.

- Je te jure que tu vas le regretter, Sasuke, grogna-t-elle avec un regard menaçant.

- Où est passé le temps où Karin vénérait Sasuke, se moqua Suigetsu en voyant l'attitude de ses deux amis.

- Il est révolu. Fini, assura-t-elle.

- Je vois ça, rit-il avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de retourner la tête vers la porte qu'une femme aux cheveux roses s'était précipité à l'intérieur et avait sautée dans les bras de Sasuke. Le dernier des Uchiwa se figea quelques instants avant de reconnaître sa coéquipière Sakura.

« - Sasuke, dit-elle sans le lâcher, Tu t'es finalement réveillé !

- Oui Sakura, il est réveillé, affirma Suigetsu encore plus amusé par la scène.

- Tu ne repartiras plus, hein ? Lâcha-t-elle soudainement

- Je pense avoir déjà répondu à cette question, non ?

- Oui. Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas proposé de t'aider ?

- Naruto te l'a dit ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non, assura-t-elle sérieusement, Je l'avais compris juste après t'avoir une question.

- Celle où tu me demandais si j'avais quelque chose en tête par rapport à l'Akatsuki ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'avais-tu répondu, osa demander Suigetsu.

- Que je partais pour pouvoir être enfin tranquille dans les prochaines années.

- Il n'était pas vraiment difficile de comprendre que tu voulais détruire le reste de l'Akatsuki, continua Sakura en enlevant ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, Mais comparé à Naruto, j'ai attendu et je t'ai fait confiance. Naruto doit surement encore te faire confiance mais … ,

- Mais tu pourrais éviter de parler de ce que je ressens lorsque je ne suis pas là, Sakura-chan ? Lui demanda soudainement Naruto avec un sourire gêné. »

Tout le monde regarda vers l'entrée de la chambre pour voir Naruto au seuil de la porte. Le blond portait seulement un tee-shirt noir à manches courtes et son habituel pantalon orange. Il était fatigué car il venait d'aider les habitants pour la reconstruction du village. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire donc il ne faisait que ça des journées. Le regard de Naruto finit par se poser sur Sasuke qu'il regarda silencieusement pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner et de dire :

« - J'étais venu pour savoir si tu étais réellement réveillé. Maintenant que c'est fait je peux partir. J'ai du travail. »

Sakura cria son prénom mais le bond n'était pas revenue dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ce dernier était resté silencieux même si ça lui faisait mal de voir Naruto agir de cette manière envers lui. Il s'y attendait mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait mal.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait le blondinet encore une fois, souffla Suigetsu, la tête encore tournée vers la porte.

- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça, avoua Sasuke.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il finira par revenir, assura Sakura.

- Hn … ,

- Au fait, continua Sakura.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a l'examen des Chuunins qui va bientôt se déroulé. Si vous voulez y participer … ,

- Sakura, intervenu Suigetsu, Sasuke n'est peut-être plus considéré comme un nukenin mais ce n'est pas notre cas. On n'a pas encore eu la réponse de la part de Tsunade. Et tu sais comme nous ce qu'on réserve aux nukenins.

- Bien sur mais il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'on … ,

- Avant de tuer les membres de l'Akatsuki, commença Karin, On a quand même travaillé pour Orochimaru et Suigetsu devait devenir un des sept épéistes de Kiri.

- Avec un passé comme ça, ça serait un miracle qu'on reste encore en vie, annonça Suigetsu.

- Mais … ,

- Sakura, fit Sasuke, Je pense que j'aurais pu avoir le même sort qu'ils vont peut-être avoir. Si jamais Itachi ne m'avait pas forcé à retourner à Konoha sous l'apparence de Mitsuki, je souhaiterais encore me venger et j'aurai détruit le village et tué les villageois. Au bout d'un moment vous m'aurez surement ramen au village et je serai passé en jugement. Et tu sais qu'on ne peut rien faire face à la décision du conseil.

- Je sais. Mais c'est injuste s'ils décident de les tuer. À vous quatre vous avez détruit les trois derniers membres de l'Akatsuki.

- … ,

- Personne n'acceptera votre mort, annonça Sakura.

- On le sait mais on ne peut rien faire, soupira Suigetsu.

- … ,

- Et si on changeait de sujet, proposa Karin, mal à l'aise. »

Tout le monde accepta la proposition de la rouge mais au lieu de commencer directement un autre sujet, le silence s'installa. Personne n'osait parler. Ils repensaient tous aux jugements des trois derniers membres de la team Taka. Ce fut au bout de cinq minutes que Sasuke décida de briser le silence. Il avait parfaitement un sujet en tête.

« - Dit moi Sakura, commença-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle inquiète et surprise en voyant Sasuke sourire.

- Tu sors avec Kiba ou pas ? »

Suigetsu et Karin commencèrent à fixer la rose avec attention. Suigetsu était au courant que Kiba avait des sentiments pour la rose et inversement. Mais ils ignoraient si les deux s'étaient enfin déclarés. Même après sept jours, il ignorait si la relation entre les deux ninjas avait évolué. Karin, elle, savait seulement que Sakura avait un faible pour Kiba mais ça s'arrêtait là. La rouge était quand même surprise que Sasuke sache autant de chose mais en ayant été Mitsuki, il était normal qu'il sache ça. L'Uchiwa attendait patiemment la réponse de la rose, se doutant qu'aucun n'avait dû faire le premier pas. Il eut un peu de mal à retenir son sourire moqueur mais il fut bien vite effacé lorsqu'il vit le sourire confiant de Sakura.

« - D'après toi, mon très cher Sasuke ! Le provoqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je sens le pire en te voyant sourire et me provoquer comme ça, lui confia-t-il avec un doute, Voyons voir … Tu sors avec lui ?

- Exactement, affirma Kiba en rentrant dans la chambre brusquement.

- Et il faut qu'il fasse son entrer à ce moment, marmonna Sasuke en regardant Kiba avec un air fatigué.

- Tout pour t'énerver, Sasuke-chan, dit-il avant de rire.

- Je l'avais oublié ce surnom, avoua Suigetsu avant de suivre Kiba dans son rire.

- Continuez comme ça, tous les deux, et je peux vous jurer qu'une fois sorti de l'hôpital je vous tue. Pour tout ce que vous avez pu faire depuis que je suis revenu à Konoha.

- Depuis Mitsuki ? Demanda Karin pour être sur même si elle n'était pas concernée.

- Oui, depuis l'histoire Mitsuki, répéta-t-il tout en regardant Suigetsu et Kiba qui venaient de s'arrêter de rire.

- C'est bon, Sasu-chan, commença Suigetsu, On va arrêter.

- Commence par les surnoms débiles dans le même genre et on en reparlera. Bon, alors vous sortez ensemble ?

- Puisqu'on te le dit, Sasuke-chan, répondit Kiba, Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

- Non, pas besoin. Je vous crois, assura-t-il le ton menaçant, Là j'ai juste une envie de vous tuer sur-le-champ.

- Pas tant que je serai là, Sasuke. Ou sinon veux-tu que je revoie mon jugement sur ton cas et que je t'envoie en prison, intervenu Tsunade tout en rentrant avec Juugo et Shizune dans la chambre.

- C'est moi ou la chambre va finir par accueillir tout le village, marmonna Sasuke.

- J'en ai l'impression, lui confia Sakura avec un sourire amusé pendant que la Gondaime s'avançait vers le brun.

- Bon, voyons voir. Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo vous restez. Shizune également mais Sakura et Kiba, vous quittez la chambre, s'il vous plaît.

- À vos ordres, Tsunade-sama. »

Kiba et Sakura sortirent de la chambre d'hôpital de Sasuke. Une fois la porte fermée, Tsunade se mit à fixer les trois nukenins présent dans la chambre. L'ambiance ce faisait lourde mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle avait besoin de leur parler.

« - Alors pour commencer. À ce que je peux constater tu sembles rétabli, Sasuke, annonça-t-elle.

- Hn.

- Ensuite, le conseil te considère encore comme un nukenin et un traitre à Konoha. Mais comme tu l'as demandé, un jugement aura lieu où tu devras prouver que tu ne souhaites plus trahir Konoha.

- Mais … , dit-il en attendant quelque chose de la part de la Gondaime.

- Tu pourras glisser dans ta défense ce dossier, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire complice tout en donnant un dossier que Sasuke prit doucement.

- C'est les preuves que je voulais ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant le dossier.

- Parfaitement ! Ton jugement aura lieu d'ici trois jours.

- Je vois.

- Passons à Juugo et à Karin. Étant donné que vous venez du même pays, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'appeler plusieurs fois. J'ai parlé avec le Kage de votre village et je lui ai expliqué votre cas. Au bout d'une bonne heure, on est arrivés à se mettre d'accord.

- Et alors ? S'inquiéta Karin.

- Votre passé avec Orochimaru a été effacé et comme vous ne semblez ne pas avoir tué énormément de personnes, vous êtes de nouveau libre mais sous surveillance par des anbus pendant un an. Bien sur, vous êtes libre de rester à Konoha, je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient, ni le Kage de votre village. »

Karin et Juugo étaient soulagés de la nouvelle. Sasuke aussi mais il avait tourné la tête vers Suigetsu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais aller arriver au requin. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois que Karin eut retrouvé son calme, un silence pesant s'installa. Bizarrement la rouge avait tourné la tête vers Suigetsu et commençait à s'inquiéter. Le silence était pesant et cela faisait quelques minutes que Tsunade fixait Suigetsu sans rien dire.

« - Quant à toi, Suigetsu, commença-t-elle sérieusement.

- _**Il ne va pas mourir, hein ?**_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Karin.

- La Mizukage de Kiri aimerait s'entretenir avec toi pour te faire part elle-même de sa décision. Elle est en ce moment même dans mon bureau et elle t'attend. Et comme elle me l'a demandé, je ne t'accompagnerai pas. Elle veut te parler sans que je sois là, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Suigetsu va mourir, osa demander Karin.

- Ne soit pas bête Karin, lâcha à contre cœur Suigetsu, Si elle veut me parler c'est que la réponse que j'attends n'est pas bonne. »

La rouge resta sans voix face à ce que venait de dire Suigetsu. Elle le savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison mais elle voulait se convaincre du contraire. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui alors qu'il savait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui fixait Suigetsu dans un silence total. Il ne montrait aucune émotions sur son visage mais à l'intérieur, il était surpris c'était le cas de le dire. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait arriver au requin mais il était d'accord avec lui. Si la Mizukage voulait le voir seul à seul, c'était pour une bonne raison.

« - Je dois y aller maintenant ? Demanda Suigetsu.

- Oui, affirma Tsunade avant d'ajouter, Tu connais le chemin. »

Il ne se permit pas de répondre et commença à quitter la chambre de Sasuke sans un mot. Il ouvrit la porte et il n'eut pas le temps de sortir que deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il savait que c'était Karin mais il ne bougea pas.

« - Non, je ne veux pas, murmura-t-elle dans son dos.

- Aller, dit-il en se retournant, Ça ne te ressemble pas, Karin. D'habitude tu me hurles dessus.

- Abruti, s'énerva-t-elle en le frappant ce qui fit exploser la tête de Suigetsu.

- Je te reconnais là, sourit-il avant d'ajouter, Écoutez, je pense que j'aurai le temps de te voir une dernière fois si jamais c'est mort alors s'il te plaît, ne soit pas si pessimiste.

- Tu l'es autant que moi, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je sais, affirma-t-il, Aller j'y vais. »

Il voulut l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais finalement il ne le fit pas. Il avait l'impression que si jamais il l'embrassait, ça ressemblerait à une dernière fois et il serait persuadé que son sort serait scellé. Il quitta enfin la chambre sous le regard de tout le monde et ferma la porte brusquement. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre pendant que Karin serait les poings de rage, de désespoir et que ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse, de la peine. Finalement elle s'avança vers Sasuke et sauta dans ses bras où elle pleurait silencieusement. N'ayant plus rien à leur dire, Tsunade et Shizune quittèrent à leur tour la chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, la Gondaime affirma à Sasuke qu'il pouvait sortir dès aujourd'hui. L'Uchiwa resta silencieux et sera l'emprise de ses bras autour de Karin.

Pendant ce temps Suigetsu se dirigeait vers le nouveau bureau de Tsunade, qui avait été placé dans un petit bâtiment pour le moment, où l'attendait la Mizukage de Kiri. Il marchait lentement, n'ayant aucune envie de se presser. En sortant de l'hôpital il croisa Kiba et Sakura qui lui demandèrent ce que leur avait dit Tsunade. Il expliqua rapidement que s'ils voulaient des réponses, ils devaient demander à Sasuke. Puis il était parti dans rien dire d'autre. Kiba ne s'était pas lancé à sa poursuite pour savoir ce qu'il avait car il se doutait que pour que son ami soit dans cet état, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans l'air le concernant.

Suigetsu arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage au bout de cinq minutes. La porte était fermée. Il frappa quelques coups puis rentra juste après. À l'intérieur se trouvait la Mizukage et deux hommes avec elle. Il s'inclina lentement et silencieusement avant de se redresser et de la fixer.

« - Voici donc Suigetsu Hōzuki, fit l'un des hommes présent.

- … ,

- Réponds, s'énerva-t-il.

- Je suis bien Suigetsu Hōzuki, affirma-t-il dans un soupir.

- Et sur un autre ton, ajouta l'homme.

- Je pense que ça ira, intervenu la seule femme présente.

- Bien, Mizukage-sama.

- Suigetsu, commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, Tu as été enlevé par Orochimaru il y a longtemps. Et tu as suivi l'entrainement pour devenir un des sept épéistes légendaire de Kiri, c'est bien cela ? C'est pour cette raison que tu possèdes Kubikiri Hōchō l'ancienne épée de Zabuza Momochi.

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- Que comptais-tu faire en suivant Sasuke Uchiwa dans sa quête ?

- Récupérer toutes les épées légendaires et de reconstituer les sept épéistes légendaires.

- Afin de devenir leur leader par la même occasion, termina-t-elle.

- … ,

- Je vois, dit-elle, Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te faire part de ma décision. »

Deux heures plus tard, la Mizukage de Kiri annonça son départ et sa décision à Tsunade. Cette dernière fut surprise de la décision prise par la Mizukage. Elle avait lancé un regard à Suigetsu qui avait la tête baissée depuis que la discussion était terminée. Tsunade accompagna la Kage jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Une fois là-bas, elle regarda une dernière fois Suigetsu avec un regard désolé. Ce dernier semblait déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait. Meï et ses deux gardes du corps saluèrent Tsunade avait de commencer à partir, Suigetsu à leurs côtés. Le requin était surveillé par l'un des deux gardes du corps de Meï.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'une voix arrêta Suigetsu en pleine marche ainsi que les trois ninjas de Kiri. Les yeux de Suigetsu s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si rapide ? Il maudissait ses capacités pour ressentir le chakra aux alentours.

« - Suigetsu, hurla Karin.

- _**Non, non, non**_, se répéta-t-il indéfiniment, _**Pas maintenant, ça serait trop dur**_.

- Ne me dit pas que … , commença-t-elle.

- Karin, murmura-t-il en se retournant vers elle avant d'ajouter plus fort, C'est fini. Mort. »

Le dernier mot donna l'impression à la rouge qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur. Sasuke, qui était arrivé à ses côtés avec Juugo, Sakura, Kiba et même Naruto, fixa son coéquipier et ami et s'avança avec Juugo malgré l'ordre de Tsunade. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux côtés de Karin et Sasuke lâcha :

« - Alors c'est vraiment fini ?

- Oui, affirma Suigetsu à contre cœur.

- Non, s'écria la rouge, Pourquoi tu devrais mourir ? En y repensant on s'en ai prit seulement aux membres de l'Akatsuki en étant Hebi. On n'a rien fait de mal.

- Mais on est des nukenins et je suis une menace sachant que je possède deux des épées légendaires, avoua le requin en désignant Kubikiri Hōchō dans son dos et Samehada dans sa main.

- Suigetsu, dit-elle alors que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Karin, chuchota-t-il avant que Meï ne pose sa main sur son épaule et ne lui désigne d'un mouvement de tête Karin, l'autorisant à aller la voir quelques instants.

- Ne part pas. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, avoua-t-elle.

- Notre séjour à Konoha nous a vraiment changé, sourit-il en arrivant face à elle, Il y a encore deux mois je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu pleures pour moi.

- Tu sais pourquoi, abruti de poisson, sanglota-t-elle.

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-il, Et tu sais que j'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas ici sachant ce que je ressens. »

Elle hocha la tête tout en continuant de pleurer. Il eut un faible sourire avant de lui attraper le menton pour lui relever le visage vers elle et de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle y répondit rapidement, y mettant autant d'énergie que de sentiments. Ils finirent par se séparer, le manque d'air les obligeants.

« - Je vais y aller maintenant, fit-il avant de regarder Juugo et de dire, Eh Juugo, j'avais une mauvaise opinion de toi au début mais sache que maintenant c'est le contraire. Même si je sais que pour Sasuke s'est inutile, je te demande quand même de veiller sur eux.

- D'accord, dit-il.

- Kiba, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le maître-chien, Je t'apprécie, c'est le cas de le dire et croit moi que c'est rare que je le dise. Toi et les autres, vous avez été sympa envers nous alors que nous étions des nukenins. Sérieux vieux, continue de faire chier Sasuke avec l'histoire « Mitsuki ».

- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il.

- Sasuke, continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'Uchiwa, Je vais te dire merci d'avoir tué Orochimaru et d'avoir créé la team Hebi sinon je n'aurai pas pu revoir la furie qui est à côté de toi. Pour l'histoire avec Naruto, parlez-en tous les deux, ça serait super. En tout cas, j'espère que tu seras réhabilité à Konoha, tu les as quand même débarrassé d'Orochimaru et de certains membres de l'Akatsuki. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne sois pas pardonné. Et sinon, prend soin d'eux sachant que tu es le plus fort de l'équipe réunit.

- Hn.

- Et toi Karin, je te détestais vraiment avant ! Je ne sais pas comment mes sentiments pour toi ont évolué comme ça mais je préfère ça. On aura vécu pas mal de choses sauf que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est tombé sur nous deux, on n'a pas le choix. La décision est prise et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais sache une chose … ,

- Quoi ? Réussit-elle à demander à travers ses larmes.

- C'est que je t'aimerais toujours, avoua-t-il avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

- Suigetsu.

- J'en ai fini avec mes discours, ce qui ne me ressemble pas. Et Sasuke … retient là, ordonna-t-il après avoir embrassé chastement Karin. »

La rouge voulut sauter dans ses bras mais Sasuke l'en empêcha. Voyant qu'elle se débattait trop, il lui laissa l'occasion de la regarder une dernière fois avant de l'assommer. Pendant ce temps, Suigetsu disparaissait à l'horizon avec la Mizukage et ses deux gardes du corps.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! ^^

Alors …

Sasuke, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage pendant que je me cache derrière un meuble : Tu vas mourir.

Moi, sortant de ma cachette : Je vais t'en foutre des « Tu vas mourir » ! C'est pas drôle.

Sasuke : À qui la faute ? Tu es la seule qui écrit !

Naruto : En tout cas, ceux qui suivent la fic ne risquent pas d'apprécier.

Moi : Je sais mais j'avais imaginé la suite comme ça.

Sasuke et Naruto : Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Deaths Fic ?

Moi : Je n'aime pas les Deaths fic !

Sasuke : Pourtant !

Moi : Réfléchies deux secondes, abruti !

Sasuke dégainant Kusanagi : Qui tu traites d'abruti ?

Moi : Toi ! Mais on réglera ça plus tard. Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie. Je vous dis à vendredi.

Review ?


	30. Chapitre 29

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Voilà le chapitre 29 de la fic. ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss** : Ça je ne peux pas te répondre. Merci pour ta review. ^^

**Guest** : Je sais que c'est triste, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review.

**Potiron** : Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave ! ^^ Par contre, je peux te dire que j'ai la même réaction lorsque je vois que la fic que je lis à un nouveau chapitre. xD Pour Suigetsu, je ne peux rien te dire, désolé. Je serais contente si tu continuerais à commenter mes chapitres, même si c'est les reviews sont longues. ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 29

Lorsque Sakura arriva dans la maison de Sasuke elle remarqua rapidement le brun assit sur son canapé, Karin endormit dans ses bras, les yeux rougis par les pleures. Elle s'avança doucement vers Sasuke pendant que Kiba refermait derrière lui. Elle vit également Juugo assis sur l'un des fauteuils présents.

« - Elle ne va toujours pas mieux ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

- D'un côté comment veux-tu qu'elle réagisse, rétorqua froidement Sasuke avant d'ajouter en voyant l'air surpris de Sakura, Désolé, Sakura. Je pense qu'on est tous à cran par la nouvelle. On n'aurait pas pensé que Suigetsu serait exécuté.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle en allant s'assoir sur les genoux de Kiba qui lui était assis sur un autre fauteuil, Je pense comprendre ce qu'elle ressent.

- … ,

- Nous sommes venus vous voir pour vous dire que Karin et Juugo étaient inscrits avec Naruto pour l'examen des Chuunins. Pour toi, Sasuke, tu seras inscrit suivant la décision du conseil, expliqua Sakura.

- … ,

- Il aura lieu dans deux semaines. D'ici là, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais vous êtes surveillés par des anbus, termina la rose.

- Hm.

- Sasuke, intervenu Kiba, Ça va ? Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement l'Uchiwa ce qui prouva le contraire à Sakura et Kiba.

- Je pense qu'on va vous laisser, proposa Kiba, On reviendra vous voir plus tard.

- Comme vous voudrez, accepta l'Uchiwa. »

Kiba et Sakura quittèrent la maison de Sasuke en silence. Une fois dehors et la porte fermée, Kiba lança un regard à Sakura qui restait silencieuse. Elle pensait à la même chose que lui, Sasuke et Juugo n'allaient pas aussi bien que le disait le brun. Ils étaient encore plus atteints que tout leurs amis qui avaient côtoyé Suigetsu.

Cela faisait deux jours que Suigetsu avait quitté le village et donc considéré comme mort à leurs yeux. Karin était inconsolable, pleurant pendant des heures dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier la gardait contre lui pour la rassurer, la consoler. Certes, deux mois auparavant il n'aurait jamais fait ça mais il devait avoué que depuis l'histoire « Mitsuki » il faisait des efforts de comportement. Juugo était toujours calme mais il n'arrivait pas à cacher que la perte de Suigetsu l'attristait. Quant à Sasuke, il restait silencieux. Il n'avait pas bougé de la demeure et ne montrait aucune émotion. Mais il devait l'avoué, il était touché par la situation. Suigetsu lui avait dit d'aller parler avec Naruto, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était resté chez lui et Naruto n'était pas venu le voir, se doutant surement que ce n'était pas le moment de venir.

Finalement, Sasuke se leva doucement, tenant toujours Karin dans ses bras, puis monta dans sa chambre. Il déposa Karin sur son lit et la couvrit un peu avant de redescendre. Il redescendit en bas et demanda à Juugo s'il voulait faire un tour. Ce dernier refusa gentiment l'invitation et lui annonça qu'il veillerait sur Karin. Sasuke accepta et sortit de la maison. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Il marcha longtemps sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait conscience que des anbus le surveillaient mais il s'en fichait. Les derniers jours ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant une cascade se trouvant dans la forêt. Il fixa la cascade en silence, se remémorant les dernières paroles de Suigetsu. Il soupira un bon coup et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrirent tout en sentant des mains dans son dos le poussait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il tombait dans l'eau. Il remonta à la surface et se retourna rapidement vers la personne qui l'avait poussé. Il comptait vraiment dire sa façon de penser à la personne mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il vit Naruto devant lui. Le silence s'installa et Sasuke baissa la tête, sachant qu'ils allaient parler de sa décision.

Naruto resta silencieux et s'asseya au bord de l'eau, fixant le visage de son amant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir, puis se pencha en avant pour attraper la main de Sasuke. Ce dernier se laissa porter jusqu'à Naruto et une fois devant lui il attendit. Il ne cessait de regarder ses deux azurs. Il s'attendait à une phrase dit sèchement mais il se trompait. Il venait de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de Naruto. Il vola quelques mètres plus loin et tomba une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. Il remonta une nouvelle fois et regarda Naruto se rapprochait de lui.

« - Dit Sasuke, tu ne t'attendais pas quand même à ce que je te saute dans les bras parce que tu étais revenu ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton sec et froid.

- Sois pas stupide, usuratonkachi, répliqua l'Uchiwa.

- Alors tu t'attendais à quoi, Sasuke ? Le questionna-t-il en s'arrêtant face à lui.

- Que tu m'évites, que tu me hurles dessus tout ce que tu peux ressentir, que tu me frappes, que tu me dises que tu ne me pardonneras jamais de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon plan, avoua-t-il sans jamais baisser le regard.

- Pourquoi alors ne m'en as-tu pas parlé, hein ? Si tu savais comme j'allais réagir pourquoi … ,

- Parce que je tenais à terminer cette histoire moi-même et puis … je suis sur que tu en aurais trop fait, comme d'habitude.

- Parce que tu en as pas trop fait à vouloir t'en occuper tout seul avec seulement Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu ?

- Naruto, grogna Sasuke à l'entente de Suigetsu.

- … ,

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, assura-t-il, Dit moi ce que tu veux que je sache. De toute façon, je m'y suis préparé.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais à ce point ne pas te pardonner. Tu penses que je vais te haïr ?

- Ce serait une possibilité, murmura-t-il avant que Naruto ne lui attrape le col de son tee-shirt et ne le hisse jusqu'à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais, je devrais surement te détester pour m'avoir laissé tout seul juste après qu'on ait couché ensemble. Et surtout parce que tu ne m'as pas mis au courant, que tu n'assumes pas que j'aurais pu t'aider et non être une gêne pendant ton combat, commença-t-il.

- … ,

- Je devrais mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir pour m'avoir laissé sans rien dire même si je m'en doutais. Je ne te déteste pas, je ne te haïs pas et je t'aime encore.

- Je … ,

- En plus lorsqu'on est arrivé là où tu as tué Madara, quand je t'ai vu dans mes bras, inconscient et en sang, j'ai eu peur de te perdre. C'est stupide. J'avais beau dire à Suigetsu que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur une fois que tu étais dans mes bras.

- … ,

- Je t'aime, teme. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ni à te haïr.

- Naruto, je suis désolé, murmura Sasuke avant de prendre possession des lèvres du blond. »

Le blond paru surpris mais répondit rapidement au baiser. Il lâcha le tee-shirt de Sasuke et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du bruns. Rapidement Sasuke y mit fin et se recula, soucieux tout en regardant autour de lui. Naruto ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Sasuke. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté leur baiser d'un coup ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Sasuke ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter, Viens maintenant. »

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et le jugement de Sasuke allait enfin se déroulait au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Naruto avait quand même un doute. Et si le conseil avait décidé de l'exécuté comme Suigetsu ?

Naruto et Sasuke étaient devant la salle, attendant que quelqu'un ne dise à l'Uchiwa de rentrer. Pendant ce temps Sasuke et Naruto discutaient tranquillement. Sasuke n'était pas dupe, il sentait que Naruto était nerveux alors que lui était calme. Ça devrait être le contraire, songea-t-il intérieurement.

« - Tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ? S'inquiéta l'Uzumaki.

- J'ai toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin, assura-t-il, Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pourrais être gracié, c'est vrai !

- J'ai peur, Sasuke, avoua-t-il, Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Suigetsu.

- Il faut être réaliste, ça pourrait arriver, l'informa Sasuke.

- Ne dit pas ça, l'arrêta-t-il, Tu seras réhabilité à Konoha.

- Alors arrête de stresser Naruto, lâcha-t-il avec un ton sec. »

Naruto baissa la tête, essayant de se convaincre que Sasuke avait raison. Ils avaient les cartes en mains mais maintenant il restait à savoir les utiliser au bon moment. Soudain, il sentit une main attrapé son menton et lui relevait la tête. Sasuke allait l'embrasser mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'on lui ordonna de rentrer. Il grogna de mécontentement et lâcha Naruto tout en lui jetant un regard désolé avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Naruto le regarda rentré avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce mais en allant s'installer dans un coin de la salle.

Sasuke s'était arrêté au niveau du milieu de la salle tout en regardant autour de lui. Devant lui se trouvait Tsunade et à la droite de la Gondaime, les anciens. D'autres ninjas étaient présents, notamment Ibiki Morino que Sasuke reconnu rapidement. Il y avait également le père de Shikamaru , Shikaku, et ce dernier.

« - Sasuke Uchiwa, nukenin de Konoha, commença Shikamaru, Vous êtes accusés d'avoir trahit Konoha en le désertant pour rejoindre Orochimaru, ninja déserteur également et l'un des trois Sanin légendaire.

- … ,

- Reconnaissez-vous avoir quitté le village de plein gré pour acquérir encore plus de puissance auprès d'Orochimaru.

- Oui, affirma Sasuke.

- Tu souhaites réintégrer le village ?

- Oui.

- Hors de question, intervenue Koharu.

- Et pour quelles raisons, s'énerva Sasuke.

- Sasuke, marmonna Shikamaru, Calme toi sinon tu vas tout faire rater.

- Les nukenins de ton genre nous les exécutons.

- Qu'ai-je fait contre le village, ne put-t-il s'empêcher de dire Sasuke.

- … ,

- J'ai débarrassé le village d'Orochimaru en le tuant, de Deidara, Kisame Hoshigaki et Madara Uchiwa qui faisaient partie de l'Akatsuki qui n'existe plus à l'heure où je vous parle. Ah et j'oubliais, se rappela-t-il avant de sourire cruellement, J'ai également tué mon frère à qui vous avez donné la mission de massacrer mon clan lorsqu'il avait 13 ans, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est faux, s'exclama Homura.

- Sasuke, fit Tsunade avec un regard dur, As-tu des preuves de ce que tu dis ? »

Sasuke sortit de sa veste le dossier que lui avait donné Tsunade il y a trois jours. Il s'avança vers cette dernière et lui donna le dossier qu'elle fit passer à Ibiki et Shikaku. Sasuke retourna à sa place et croisa les bras, attendant la suite. Il savait qu'avec des preuves, l'histoire de la mission donnée à Itachi allait passer.

« - Preuves ou pas preuves, tu ne seras pas réhabilité à Konoha, lâcha Homura.

- Il s'agit encore d'un de mes ninjas, intervenu Tsunade en leur jetant un regard glacial.

- D'après ce qui est écrit, commença Shikaku, Vous aurez réellement donné la mission à Itachi Uchiwa de massacrer tout son clan car les Uchiwa préparés un coup d'État.

- Ce qui viendrait à dire que Itachi Uchiwa était innocent.

- Exact, se permit Sasuke, Danzo était également au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

- Les Uchiwa n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Ils pensaient être supérieur aux autres, commença Koharu.

- Espèce de … , grogna Sasuke avant de sentir la main de Naruto sur son épaule le calmant rapidement.

- Est-ce qu'en entendant cette phrase on peut déduire que vous assumez avoir donné cet ordre de mission ? Les interrompit Shikaku.

- De toute façon, les preuves sont là. Je pense que nous allons avoir une discussion, expliqua Tsunade en les regardant du coin de l'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke, Je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin d'éterniser ce jugement. Et je suis sur que certaines personnes seront d'accord avec moi.

- … ,

- Sasuke Uchiwa, en regardant de plus près ton dossier tu n'as rien fait de menaçant contre le village. Or tu as rejoint Orochimaru mais tu nous en as finalement débarrassé ainsi que d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Et vu que pendant un mois tu étais sous l'apparence de Mitsuki Uchiwa et que tu n'as rien fait contre le village je déclare que tu seras réhabilité à Konoha. Tu auras le droit de participer à l'examen des Chuunin qui se déroulera bientôt mais les missions te seront interdites jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu sera constamment surveillé par les anbus.

- Merci, Hokage-sama, fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Tu peux partir. Naruto et Shikamaru, quitter la salle également. »

Les trois ninjas acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce rapidement se doutant très bien de ce qui allait se passer. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et une fois dehors, Naruto sauta sur Sasuke tout en lui hurlant qu'il était heureux qu'il soit libéré. Ils tombèrent au sol sous le regard amusé de Shikamaru.

« - Naruto, fit Sasuke, Lève toi !

- Non, refusa le blond tout en continuant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- T'es pas croyable toi, souffla-t-il avec un air amusé. »

Naruto ne répondit rien et continua de serrer Sasuke dans ses bras comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Le brun finit par resserrer l'étreinte de son blond contre lui, profitant de cet instant quelques minutes. Il était autant soulagé que Naruto car il devait l'avoué, il avait eu peur. Peur qu'au dernier moment, ils l'exécutent et qu'il ne meure comme Suigetsu. En repensant à ce dernier il se raidit et un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Naruto.

« - Sasuke, commença l'Uzumaki en se redressant à peine pour pouvoir regarder les yeux de Sasuke, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, assura-t-il.

- C'est par rapport à … ,

- Naruto ! Sasuke ! Cria une voix qu'ils identifia à celle de Sakura. »

Le blond ne s'était pas redressé, il continuait de fixer les yeux onyx de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier ne brisait pas le contact même lorsque Sakura s'arrêta à leurs côtés. Seul Shikamaru fixait Sakura. La rose allait dire quelque chose mais en voyant le regard sérieux de Naruto envers Sasuke, elle se tut. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto se releva enfin et aida Sasuke à en faire autant. Une fois debout, le blond se tourna enfin vers elle et dit :

« - Tu voulais quelque chose, Sakura ?

- Oui. Sasuke a été gracié, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma le brun.

- En fait, on avait décidé avec Kiba de faire une fête ce soir. Enfin si vous n'avez rien de prévu, expliqua-t-elle nerveusement.

- Non, assura Naruto après un rapide coup d'œil vers Sasuke, On n'avait rien de prévu et je pense que fêter ça sera un bon moyen de décompresser.

- Hn. »

La rose fut soulagée et rapidement elle leur expliqua où allait se dérouler la fête. Naruto lui affirma qu'ils seraient là ce soir puis parti après avoir salué Shikamaru et Sakura tout en tirant Sasuke avec lui. Ce dernier se laissait faire et en quelques minutes ils étaient déjà chez Naruto.

Une fois arrivé, Naruto le lâcha enfin et s'avança vers la commode près de son lit. Sasuke le regarda attrapait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris de quoi il s'agissait mais lorsque Naruto arriva devant lui, il reconnut rapidement l'objet dans les mains du blond. L'Uzumaki lui tendait son ancien bandeau frontal, celui qu'il avait laissé à côté du corps de Naruto à la Vallée de la Fin.

« - Il est à toi, fit Naruto.

- Je sais.

- Mais ?

- Mais je préfère à ce que tu le gardes. J'aurai l'impression d'être toujours un traitre si je le portais.

- Tu veux remettre celui que t'as donné Tsunade-sama pour Mitsuki ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- Tiens alors, dit-il en lui tendant l'autre bandeau qui lui appartenait. »

Sasuke attrapa lentement l'autre bandeau qui n'était pas raillé. Il le garda quelques instants en main avant de l'attacher autour du front, comme à son habitude. Il regarda Naruto qui lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

La soirée arriva rapidement et la fête avait vite débuté lorsque les derniers invités étaient arrivés. Plus tard, les voix de Kiba, qui était totalement ivre, et de Naruto, qui était dans le même état, résonnaient le plus en dehors. Sasuke s'était assis sur un caillou à l'extérieur et fixait le ciel noir avec un air penseur. Il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait eue par rapport à Suigetsu. En parlant de l'argenté, il devait avouer que sa présence lui manquait. Il soupira un bon coup avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir Karin, son verre en main.

« - Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un peu mieux mais je dois avouer que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à digérer la nouvelle, avoua-t-elle un sourire triste sur le visage.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, admit-il.

- Dit Sasuke, commença-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, Tu penses que j'arriverai à m'en remettre ?

- Je pense oui mais ça risque de prendre du temps, tu t'en doutes.

- Oui. Tu ferais quoi, toi ?

- De quoi ?

- Si jamais on avait tué Naruto, compléta-t-elle, Tu ferais quoi ?

- Je serai dans le même état que toi parce qu'on aura tué la personne que j'aime et … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Karin ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant la rouge écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

- Tu … Tu viens d'avouer que tu aimais Naruto, dit-elle toujours autant surprise.

- Je pensais que tu le savais depuis longtemps comme tous les autres, s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui je le savais, ce n'est pas ça.

- Mais quoi alors ?

- Tu viens de dire ouvertement que tu aimais Naruto ! T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? D'habitude c'est à peine si tu dis ce que tu penses, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

- Euh … Je vais bien, rassures-toi !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, assura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je plaisantais, sourit-elle, Je me doutes qu'avec l'histoire Mitsuki tu t'ouvres plus facilement.

- Je dois avouer que ça m'a en partit aidé, sourit-il.

- Merci Sasuke, lâcha-t-elle subitement.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire ça ?

- Je te remercie pour avoir créé la team Hebi, puis Taka. Grâce à j'ai pu comprendre que j'aimais Suigetsu même si maintenant … ,

- Karin, intervenu-t-il.

- Ça va aller. En tout cas, on aura vécu pas mal de chose tous les quatre, non ?

- Hn.

- Voilà le Sasuke qu'on connaît, rit-elle avant de s'avancer vers la porte, Tu viens ?

- J'arrive, affirma-t-il en se levant et en suivant Karin. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Moi : Bon Sasuke est de nouveau un ninja de Konoha, et encore un point de fini.

Naruto : Youpi ! Maintenant Sasuke pourra rester avec moi.

Sasuke : Hn.

Moi : Maintenant, la suite.

Sasuke : Quelque chose de pire qu'avant ou non ?

Moi se tournant vers lui, tout en fronçant les sourcils : Pourquoi cette question ?

Sasuke : Que je sache si je dois te tuer maintenant ou non !

Moi : Rassures-toi, je crois que là, il n'y aura pas vraiment quelque chose de grave.

Naruto : Super.

Moi : En t'entendant on croirait que je vous martyrise !

Naruto et Sasuke : C'est le cas !

Moi : Alors là vous deux … Je vous jure que je … Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de prendre le temps de lire et je vous dis à mardi prochain. Passez un bon week-end.

Review ?


	31. Chapitre 30

Bonsoir ! Joyeux Noël à tous ^^

Voilà le chapitre 30 :)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss **: Contente que ça continue de te plaire. Merci pour ta review et Joyeux Noël.

**Potiron** : Contente que le moment au bord de l'eau t'es plu. Passe un bon réveillon aussi et Joyeux Noël. Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 30

Le jour de l'examen des Chunnin était rapidement arrivé. Karin avait finalement accepté la mort de Suigetsu après quelque temps. Juugo et elle s'étaient entièrement intégré aux autres ninjas. Ces deux derniers attendaient tranquillement Sasuke et Naruto près de l'endroit où se trouvaient bon nombre de genins.

« - Karin ! Juugo ! Cria Naruto. »

Les deux interpelés tournèrent la tête vers un Naruto qui courait vers eux tout en agitant la main. Derrière lui se trouvait Sasuke qui lui marchait normalement, n'ayant aucune envie de se presser. Naruto arriva devant eux et les salua joyeusement avant que Sasuke n'arrive à son tour.

« - Alors vous êtes prêt ? Demanda le blond.

- Il faut bien, répondit Juugo avec un sourire.

- C'est quand même dommage que Tsunade-sama n'est pas voulu nous laisser passer sans avoir à passer cet examen, avoua Karin dans un soupire, Elle sait parfaitement qu'on va réussir à atteindre la dernière étape avec notre niveau.

- C'est vrai, affirma Sasuke en croisant les bras tout en se rappelant quelque chose.

- Mais pourquoi donc n'a-t-elle pas voulu ? Fit Juugo.

- Euh … , murmura Naruto. »

_Flash Back :_

« - Que voulez-vous ? Demanda sèchement Tsunade en regardant Naruto et Sasuke devant eux.

- _**C'est pas gagné,**_ pensèrent les deux ninjas.

- Alors ?

- Tsunade-sama, commença lentement Sasuke, On voudrait vous demander s'il serait possible de sauter les épreuves de l'examen des Chuunins. Vous savez autant que nous que ça ne va servir à rien et que d'autres genins n'auront pas la chance de pouvoir le passé.

- J'y avais déjà pensé à vrai dire.

- S'il vous plait, baa-chan, l'implora Naruto pendant que Sasuke portait sa main à son visage, l'air blasé.

- Naruto, grogna-t-elle doucement, Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça sinon … ,

- Je pensais que vous serez quand même d'accord, râla-t-il, Mais … ,

- Naruto, intervenu Sasuke.

- Non mais c'est vrai. Elle pourrait nous laisser passer, cette veille sorcière, vu qu'elle sait parfaitement notre niveau à tous les quatre, continua-t-il sans se préoccuper de l'aura menaçante qui émanait de Tsunade.

- Crétin, je vais te tuer lorsqu'on sera sorti, l'informa Sasuke avec un ton froid.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Tsunade qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier, Baa-chan ?

- ALORS LÀ TU PEUX RÊVER POUR QUE JE VOUS FASSE PASSER L'EXAMEN DES CHUNNINS SANS QUE VOUS PARTICIPIEZ AUX ÉPREUVES. VOUS LE PASSEREZ COMME TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST CLAIR ? »

Sasuke avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête et avait pris Naruto par le col de son tee-shirt pour quitter le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

_Fin du Flash Back._

« - Et dire qu'on aurait pu ne pas le passer cet examen, marmonna Sasuke en regardant du coin de l'œil Naruto qui déglutit difficilement. »

Quelques minutes après Tsunade arriva dans le champs de vision de toutes les personnes présentes. Finalement l'examen des Chunnin se déroulait à Konoha. Le village se reconstruisait rapidement avec l'aide de tous les ninjas disponibles. Tsunade avait donc décidé que l'examen pourrait se dérouler à Konoha.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua le déroulement de l'examen. Naruto et Sasuke écoutaient d'une oreille distraite, connaissant déjà le déroulement de l'examen. Peu de temps après ils furent conduits dans une grande salle. Chaque équipe s'avançait vers l'avant de la salle pour récupérer un numéro afin d'avoir une place.

« - Uzumaki ! Uchiwa ! Ça faisait longtemps, lança Ibiki en regardant les deux ninjas prendre un numéro.

- Trois ans, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- C'est surprenant à vrai dire, leur confia-t-il, J'aurai pensé que Tsunade-sama vous aurez laissé passer sans avoir à passer l'examen.

- Cet abruti l'a mise en colère et elle a refusé de nous laisser passer, soupira Sasuke où l'énervement était présent.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je suis désolé, s'écria le blond.

- Autant de fois que je le voudrais. C'est entièrement de ta faute si on en est là !

- Merci, j'avais compris, marmonna le jinchuriki.

- Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble tous les deux, se moqua Ibiki. »

Seul un sourire vint s'installer sur le visage des deux ninjas. Ils partirent à leur place respective. Naruto regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas si éloignés l'un des autres. Karin était à quelques rangées derrière Sasuke qui lui était dans la colonne à la droite de Naruto. Ce dernier était dans celle du milieu dans les rangées du devant. Quant à Juugo il était dans celle de gauche, une rangée après Naruto.

Après plusieurs minutes d'explication concernant l'épreuve, le test commença enfin. Comparé au dernier examen, Naruto savait répondre aux questions. Il n'avait plus aucun problème et n'avait pas besoin de stresser ou de tricher. Un sourire nostalgique vint s'installer sur son visage en repensant au moment où Hinata lui avait proposé de copier ses réponses et qu'il avait refusé alors qu'il ne savait pas les réponses.

Sasuke termina le test trente minutes plus tard. Il n'avait pas eu le besoin d'utiliser le Sharingan cette fois-ci. Peu de temps après, Naruto posait à son tour son crayon puis fut le tour de Karin et enfin Juugo. Il ne restait plus qu'une question.

Une heure plus tard, les quatre ninjas sortaient du bâtiment. Naruto s'étirait tout en souriant. Comme il s'y était attendu, ils étaient passés sans encombres. Il restait un peu moins d'équipes que leur première fois mais ils savaient qu'il n'en aurait encore moins après la seconde épreuve. Anko avait été très clair une fois de plus. Ils marchaient dans les rues avant de croiser Sakura. La rose les aperçut rapidement et leur fit un sourire. Le reste de la journée se passa dehors où ils discutèrent de l'examen avec Sakura.

La soirée passa rapidement et le lendemain arriva tout aussi vite. Naruto avait passé le début de la nuit à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Il devait l'avouer. Il avait peur qu'un autre Orochimaru débarque pendant l'épreuve et que Sasuke ne reparte à nouveau. Pourtant il savait que son brun ne repartirait plus maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se venger.

Sasuke et Naruto se rendirent au point de rendez-vous où les attendaient Karin et Juugo. Une fois tous réunit ils se rendirent tous les quatre devant l'entrée de la forêt de la mort, qui était toujours intacte. Sasuke et Naruto remarquèrent que rien n'avait changé et une voix les interpela. Ils tournèrent d'un geste commun la tête vers leur gauche pour voir au loin Anko qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« - Eh mais c'est mes deux élèves préférés, dit-elle tout en s'arrêtant devant et en souriant d'une manière qui leur donna des frissons.

- Bonjour, Anko-sensei, répondit Naruto avec un sourire nerveux.

- Je pense que cette fois-ci vous serez promu, sourit-elle, Vous avez déjà survécu à la forêt de la mort une fois pourquoi pas deux ?

- Hn.

- Bonne continuation et n'oubliez pas, la forêt n'a pas changé, s'exclama-t-elle en partant.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va retrouver des serpents géants, murmura Naruto avec un air effrayé.

- Tu as peur des serpents, s'étonna Karin en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas les serpents le problème, rectifia Sasuke, les bras croisés.

- C'est ce qui y est lié, compléta le jinchuriki.

- Orochimaru, comprit Juugo.

- Viens par là deux minutes, dobe, intervenu l'Uchiwa. »

Naruto ne répliqua rien et laissa Sasuke le trainer un peu plus loin. Une fois arrêté, Sasuke regarda le blond avec un regard sérieux.

« - Tu as peur que l'histoire ne se répète, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais que c'est stupide d'y repenser mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pourtant Orochimaru est mort de ta main, il n'y a plus rien que tu veuilles te venger et malgré ça j'ai peur que ça recommence une fois de plus.

- Naruto, fit Sasuke, Je te jure que rien ne se passera comme la dernière, d'accord ?

- … ,

- Comme tu l'as dit, Orochimaru est mort et je n'ai aucune raison de me venger ! Alors pourquoi quitterais-je le village à nouveau ? Surtout quand je t'ai à mes côtés.

- … »

Sasuke se rapprocha de l'oreille du blond et murmura quelque chose qui fit rougir Naruto. L'instant d'après les lèvres du brun se posèrent doucement sur celles du blond qui répondit rapidement au baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Naruto croisa à ce moment-là le regard sérieux de Sasuke. Il était rassuré.

Ils retournèrent rapidement auprès de Karin et Juugo qui ne firent aucun commentaire. Une heure plus tard, après que tous les participants avaient signé la charte que leur avait donnée Anko, ils eurent le rouleau du ciel. Ce fut Sasuke qui le garda après un rapide vote. Ils furent ensuite conduits à la porte n°14.

Une demi-heure après toutes les équipes rentrèrent dans la forêt. Naruto avait rapidement oublié les serpents et était redevenu totalement excité. Leur équipe arriva dans la forêt et Sasuke leur demanda de s'arrêter seulement dix minutes après leur entrée dans la forêt de la Mort.

« - Toutes les équipes doivent être bien dans la forêt, maintenant. Karin ! Regarde aux alentours s'il n'y a pas d'équipes. »

La rousse accepta et commença à se concentrer. Elle distingua plusieurs équipes mais elle choisit celle qui se trouvait être la plus proche d'eux.

« - Il y a une équipe à deux kilomètre à 3 heures, annonça-t-elle.

- Parfait.

- Et ce ne sont pas des gamins, ils sont bien plus grands, précisa-t-elle après un petit moment de silence.

- C'est mieux ainsi ! Face à des gamins, ça aurait été trop facile, l'informa le brun.

- Alors allons-y ! S'écria Naruto. »

Ils se mirent en route et se rapprochèrent de l'équipe adverse. L'équipe n'était composée que de deux personnes ce qui intrigua Sasuke. D'habitude les équipes étaient composées de trois personnes. Où était la troisième ? Il resta en retrait et se cacha derrière un arbre. Seul Juugo et Karin remarquèrent l'initiative du brun. Ils ne dirent rien et continuèrent leur marche. Ils sautèrent et atterrirent devant les deux ninjas. Ces deux derniers souriaient d'une manière moqueuse qui ne plaisait pas au jinchuriki et à la rouge.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça, bande d'abruti ? Lança Karin.

- Vous êtes tombés dans notre piège, se moqua l'un des deux ninjas. »

Juste après, un piège s'activa et des dizaines de kunai se dirigeaient vers Karin. La rouge croisa les bras, légèrement irrité par la confiance de leurs adversaires.

« -Tu crois ça, crétin ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un ton moqueur tout en esquivant facilement les kunais à la grande horreur des genins.

- Au fait, où est Sasuke ? Demanda soudainement Naruto, ignorant totalement leurs adversaires et en sautant en hauteur pour éviter les flèches qui visaient son dos.

- Il est parti autre part, répondit la seule fille de leur équipe en se baissant vers l'avant alors qu'un kunai se diriger vers elle.

- Hein ? Mais il croit que c'est le moment ? S'emporta-t-il après avoir attrapé le shuriken qui devait arriver sur son visage.

- Attrapons-les, hurla l'autre ninja présent énerver de voir avec quelle facilité ils avaient esquivé les deux pièges. »

Ils se ruèrent sur eux et sortirent leur kunaï. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de leur porter un coup que Karin et Naruto les avaient déjà envoyé au tapis avec un coup de pied. Ils étaient tombés au sol totalement sonné ce qui fit soupirer les deux attaquants.

« - Qu'importe qu'ils soient grands ou pas, c'est trop facile, souffla Naruto. »

Karin acquiesça ainsi que Juugo avant qu'un bruit ne retentisse derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Sasuke, les jambes fléchies, sur le dos d'un ninja qui devait être le dernier membre de l'équipe qu'ils venaient d'attaquer. Le brun se redressa et s'avança vers eux.

« - Il s'était caché aux alentours. Et c'était lui qui détenait le rouleau, expliqua-t-il tout en sortant le rouleau en question qui était celui de la terre.

- Super. En plus c'est le bon, s'exclama le blond.

- Hn. On peut se diriger vers la tour maintenant. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la tour. Pendant leur marche ils croisèrent beaucoup d'équipes mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant ayant déjà les deux rouleaux. Lors de leur marche, Naruto était resté silencieux, repensant avec nostalgie ce qui s'était passé il y a plus de trois ans maintenant.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à la tour en moins de trente minutes. Là-bas, ils ouvrirent les deux rouleaux pour qu'un jounin apparaisse. Cette fois-ci, c'était Kakashi qui était apparu devant eux.

« - Eh ben, vous n'avez pas tr ainé ! Souffla-t-il en voyant l'heure, L'épreuve a commencé depuis seulement une heure.

- Vous vous attendiez peut-être à ce qu'on termine au bout de trois heures, Kakashi-sensei, marmonna Naruto en croisant les bras.

- Bien sur que non, affirma leur sensei, Bon, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire ce qu'il y a faire. Je pense que vous avez tous compris la définition que vous devez savoir, non ?

- Oui, affirmèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, fit Kakashi tout en riant.

- … ,

- Je pense que Tsunade ne vous laissera pas rester ici pendant cinq jours ! Vous avez donc le droit de quitter la forêt de la Mort mais revenez dans cinq jours au cas où il y aurait des matchs éliminatoires ! Expliqua rapidement le jounin.

- Compris. »

Kakashi disparu aussitôt et ils firent demi-tour pour pouvoir quitter la forêt. Ils ne trainèrent pas et en moins d'une demi-heure, ils étaient hors de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la sortie, Anko les attendait, à moitié blasé et à moitié amusé.

« - Je vois que vous avez réussi rapidement, fit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Trop facile, souffla Naruto, fier de lui.

- De toute façon, c'était couru d'avance, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Karin.

- Si je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait refusé, je suis sûre que je n'aurai pas compris la raison qui a poussé Tsunade-sama à refuser que vous sautiez l'examen, sourit l'examinatrice d'une manière qui fit froid dans le dos de Naruto, qui se cola à Sasuke.

- On revient dans cinq jours alors ? Demanda Juugo.

- Revenez deux heures en avance dans cinq jours.

- Si jamais il y a des matchs éliminatoires, termina Sasuke.

- C'est ça. Aller, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! Les informa-t-elle tout en souriant. »

Ils la saluèrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers le village. Ils se mirent d'accord et décidèrent de passer la journée ensemble, encore une fois. Ils allèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement de la team 7 et s'essayèrent.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant cinq jours, demanda Karin en s'allongeant.

- On peut très bien s'entrainer ou aller voir nos amis, proposa Naruto avec un sourire.

- Hn.

- Au fait, on n'aura pas un mois d'entrainement pour la troisième épreuve ? Se rappela la rouge en s'asseyant.

- Si. On sera chacun de notre côté pour ça. Je me demande qui on va avoir comme jounin pour ça, réfléchit Naruto.

- Va savoir, dobe !

- Je t'ai déjà dit quoi, teme ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, s'emporta Naruto, faisant rire Karin et Juugo au passage.

- C'est trop tentant de le faire, avoua le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de le faire.

- Après être parti voir Tsunade-sama, Naruto, les interrompit une voix. »

Ils se retournèrent en même temps et firent face à Sakura qui souriait. Cette dernière était arrivée rapidement, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte tellement ils étaient occupés par la soi-disante dispute de Naruto et Sasuke. Le blond regarda sa coéquipière.

« - Elle souhaite te voir ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Eh ben, elle n'a pas mise longtemps à savoir qu'on avait terminé l'examen, fit Naruto.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était urgent.

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! J'y vais, souffla-t-il amusé avant de se retourner vers Sasuke et de dire, On réglera ça ce soir, teme !

- Je t'attends de pied ferme, usuratonkachi, rétorqua-t-il, moqueur.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Et il partit sur cette phrase. Tout le monde le regarda avant de reporter leur attention sur Sakura pour savoir si elle était au courant de ce que voulait Tsunade. La rose ne put répondre que négativement. Elle ignorait de quoi Tsunade voulait parler avec Naruto.

En quelques minutes, Naruto arriva devant le bureau de Tsunade. Il frappa quelques coups avant d'ouvrir la porte. La Gondaime lui adressa un sourire pendant qu'il continuait de s'avancer vers son bureau.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, baa-chan ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Rien de très grave ! Assura-t-elle, C'est par rapport au mois d'entrainement que vous allez avoir dans six jours.

- … ,

- Je voulais te proposer d'aller t'entrainer hors du village pour pouvoir maitriser Kyuubi !

- Hein ?

- Killer Bee est également un jinchuriki et un ninja de Kumo. Il a réussi à contrôler Hachibi et il est d'accord de t'entrainer à contrôler ton biju, expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Tu partirais pendant le mois d'entrainement. Tu auras le temps que tu voudras. Si tu finis en une semaine, tu reviendras, ou plus tard. Tant que tu seras là pour la dernière épreuve.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompit-il, J'aurais maitrisé Kyuubi avant un mois. Je vous le promets.

- J'espère que tu tiendras parole, se moqua-t-elle.

- J'y arriverais quoi qu'il arrive, assura-t-il avec un air sérieux.

- Je vois, souffla-t-elle, Yamato et Gaï t'accompagnerons. Tu partiras une fois le départ donné pour le mois d'entrainement.

- Compris. Euh je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils face au ton hésitant du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que va faire Sa … ,

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Naruto ! Il est hors de question que Sasuke t'accompagne pendant le mois d'entrainement, le coupa-t-elle, Il va s'entrainer de son côté et il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas distrait par autre chose que le contrôle de Kyuubi.

- Mais Sasuke ne va pas me distraire, rétorqua-t-il.

- À peine, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, Comme si à chaque fois que quelque chose concernait Sasuke, tu n'étais pas la tête dans la lune à réfléchir à ce qu'avait ton Uchiwa.

- Baa-chan.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Tu peux partir rejoindre ton amant ! Profites-en bien parce qu'un mois d'abstinence, c'est long, le prévenu-t-elle.

- Je ne vous aie rien demandé, baa-chan, s'emporta-t-il tout en rougissant furieusement. »

Un rire résonna dans le couloir du bâtiment avant que Naruto ne claque la porte derrière lui, gêné. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la veille Tsunade ? Il laissa un petit grognement d'énervement s'échapper de ses lèvres tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Ce fut un peu énervé qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il fut surpris de voir Sasuke qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Il laissa sa surprise de côté et se dirigea vers son amant qui le fixait, intrigué.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, dobe ?

- Me dire que pendant le mois d'entrainement pour la dernière épreuve, je quitterais le village pour aller maitriser Kyuubi.

- Hn.

- Et que je n'avais pas le droit de t'emmener avec moi, continua-t-il sous le regard insistant de Sasuke.

- Tu as vraiment peur que je parte dès que tu ne seras plus là, ne put s'empêcher de dire le brun.

- … ,

- Baka, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Naruto, Je ne partirais pas, tu as ma parole, dobe !

- Mais toi, tu vas avoir quoi comme entrainement ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Il faut que je parle avec la veille pour savoir si Kakashi-sensei serait disponible.

- Je me souviens que tu avais déjà eu Kakashi pour l'entrainement lors du précédent examen. Et tu veux encore t'entrainer avec Kakashi-sensei ?

- Hn.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu sortes à moitié énervé ? L'interrompit le dernier des Uchiwa.

- Elle m'a dit qu'un mois d'abstinence c'était long, avoua-t-il tout en soupirant. »

Un sourire moqueur vint apparaitre sur le visage du brun. Il informa son amant que ce n'était pas si énervant et ce dernier lui rétorqua qu'elle devait plutôt s'occuper de ses affaires. À ce moment-là, Sasuke sut que Naruto allait mal supporte ce mois loin de lui.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ^^

J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vite :)

Sasuke : Bon, aujourd'hui il n'y a rien qui peut me pousser à te tuer !

Moi : Contente de l'apprendre. Mourir le jour de Noël, non merci !

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas si sadique !

Moi, le regardant du coin de l'oeil : … ,

Sasuke : C'est quoi ce silence ?

Moi : Rien de très grave. Et toi Naruto, ça te plaît ?

Naruto : Pourquoi ça me plairait pas ?

Moi : Quand Sasuke ne trouve rien pour me tuer, c'est toi qui voudrais peut-être !

Naruto : Pas du tout !

Moi : Alors c'est bon.

Sasuke et Naruto : On n'a pas encore la suite donc on ne sait pas si on va te tuer ou non.

Moi : … Super. Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire. Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et je vous dis à vendredi.

Review ?


	32. Chapitre 31

Bonsoir ^^

Voilà le chapitre 31 avec un lemon à la fin. ;)

**Ratin** : M pour ce chapitre.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss **: Ça me rassure que ça te plaît toujours. Pour Naruto, je pense que c'est compréhensible. Il a peur que l'histoire ce repete. Merci pour ta review.

**Potiron** : Contente que ça te plaise encore. Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 31

Seize jours étaient passés depuis la fin de la seconde épreuve de l'examen des Chunin. Il n'avait pas eu de matchs éliminatoires au grand étonnement de Naruto et Sasuke. Finalement, ils étaient tous qualifié pour la dernière épreuve et le mois d'entrainement avait déjà commencé.

Naruto était parti en direction de Kumo avec Yamato et Gaï pendant que Karin devait s'entrainer avec Anko et Juugo avec Sakura et Hinata. Sasuke se retrouvait avec Kakashi comme il l'avait demandé. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'entrainait avec son sensei qui était quand même heureux de revoir Sasuke du bon côté.

« - Chidori ! »

Sasuke se rua sur Kakashi, son Chidori enclenché. Il tenta d'abattre son Chidori mais Kakashi l'esquiva rapidement. Juste après, Sasuke avait sorti Kusanagi et avait attaqué son sensei. Ce dernier bloquait les coups avec un kunai. Leurs échanges dura quelques secondes avant qu'ils se s'éloignent chacun de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, se tenant prêt à reprendre le combat. Sasuke resserra son poing sur le manche de Kusanagi avant de prendre appui sur ses jambes et de s'élancer vers Kakashi. Ce dernier se mit en garde et attendit le coup de Sasuke. Lorsque ce dernier fut devant lui, un oiseau passa aux dessus de leur tête. Kakashi attrapa rapidement le poignet de Sasuke et l'envoya dans l'eau.

Le brun ressortit rapidement la tête de l'eau et allait insulter son sensei lorsqu'il vit l'oiseau. Il reporta son attention vers Kakashi qui le regardait avec un air nerveux.

« - Désolé, Sasuke ! Il faut que je retourne au village, annonça-t-il.

- Comme d'habitude, souffla Sasuke en sortant de l'eau.

- Je ferais vite, assura-t-il avant de disparaître. »

Sasuke se retrouva à nouveau seul devant la cascade qui lui faisait face. Il soupira silencieusement en se rappelant que c'était la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils étaient ici que Kakashi rentrait au village. Certes il revenait le lendemain mais l'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il y avait de si important pour qu'il rentre au village. L'examen des Chuunin était peut-être la raison mais bizarrement, Sasuke avait l'impression que c'était pour une autre raison qu'il rentrait.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le principale. En l'espace de seize jours, Sasuke commençait à ressentir les effets de ses entrainements. Il n'avait pas énormément progressé mais petit à petit, il commençait à devenir plus fort. Il sortit de l'eau et enleva son haut pour l'essorer. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu et se mit à penser à Naruto. Il se demandait si son amant avait réussi à contrôler Kyuubi.

Trois heures plus tard à Konoha, un blond entra dans le village avec un grand sourire. Naruto était enfin de retour après seize jours d'absence. En le voyant, rien n'avait changé mais ceux qui pouvaient sentir son chakra remarquerait qu'il avait augmenté. Le blond avait réussi à contrôler Kyuubi.

Il marchait en direction du bureau de Tsunade avec Yamato et Gaï qui semblait exténué par le voyage. Naruto avait un grand sourire aux lèvres car il était enfin de retour au village. Il allait revoir tous ses amis mais surtout Sasuke. Il se réjouissait déjà de revoir son amant.

Il était tellement content qu'il arriva en moins de dix minutes au bureau de Tsunade. Yamato et Gaï lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Ils auraient pensé que l'Uzumaki serait quand même fatigué par le voyage. Au contraire, la seule idée de revoir Sasuke lui redonnait l'énergie dont il avait besoin. Finalement, il arriva devant la porte du bureau de la Gondaime et ouvrit la porte sans frapper tout en criant :

« - Je suis revenu Tsunade baa-chan ! »

Il évita de justesse un objet qui volait dans sa direction. Il se mit à rire nerveusement avant de se tourner vers l'Hokage qui le fixait avec un regard meurtrier.

« - À peine rentrer, tu cherches déjà les coups ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Avoue que je t'ai quand même manqué, baa-chan ! Rit-il.

- Tu as raison, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire, Tu n'as pas mis autant de temps que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- Non ! Si j'ai réussi aussi vite c'est grâce à l'homme poulpe. Il m'a donné de bons conseils et puis quelqu'un d'autre m'a aidé, avoua-t-il avec un sourire sincère qui intrigua Tsunade.

- … ,

- Dit baa-chan, fit-il, Sasuke s'entraine bien avec Kakashi-sensei, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Et tu … »

Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau et entra quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'agissait de Kakashi ce qui surprit Naruto. Le blond salua son sensei avec un grand sourire pendant que ce dernier se rapprochait du bureau, surpris de voir son élève déjà revenu. Kakashi se tourna vers Tsunade qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, répondant à la question silencieuse qu'il lui posait.

« - Kakashi-sensei, l'appela Naruto.

- Oui.

- Où est Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- … ,

- J'aimerais le voir, ajouta-t-il.

- Ça ne va pas être possible pour le moment !

- Hein ? Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ces seize derniers jours pour que je ne puisse pas voir Sasuke ? S'inquiéta l'Uzumaki.

- Sasuke n'est pas au village, annonça lentement Tsunade. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en entendant ça. Le sentiment que Sasuke était reparti à nouveau de Konoha l'envahit en un claquement de doigt. Non ce n'était pas possible ? Sasuke n'avait plus envie de se venger alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas au village ? Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait confiance en Sasuke et il croyait le brun lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne repartirait plus. À moins que …

« - Il ne serait pas parti s'entrainer ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Si, affirma la Gondaime, C'est lui-même qui a voulu s'entrainer hors du village.

- _**Je suis rassuré,**_ pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement.

- Mais il nous a ordonnés de ne pas te révéler l'endroit où il s'entraine si jamais tu rentrerais plus tôt que prévu.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas que je sache ? S'emporta le blond.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, J'étais moi-même surpris quand il m'a demandé ça parce que je pensais qu'il aurait voulu te voir après ces longs seize jours loin de toi.

- Je sens comme une pointe de foutage de gueule là, répliqua Naruto avec un air blasé.

- Mais pas du tout, Naruto, sourit-elle narquoisement.

- C'est ça, soupira-t-il, Baa-chan, dit moi où il se trouve !

- Non !

- Kakashi-sensei ? L'appela-t-il en se tournant vers lui dans l'espérance que son sensei lui dise.

- Désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire étant donné qu'il serait capable de nous le faire regretter.

- Je vais le retrouver cet abruti, je vous le jure ! Grogna-t-il avant de quitter le bureau. »

La porte claqua violemment faisant sourire Tsunade au passage qui s'amusait de voir le blond en train de chercher l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke. Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le jinchuriki ne découvre l'endroit où était Sasuke et qu'il ne parte à sa rencontre. Elle soupira silencieusement avant de se tourner vers Kakashi pour lui expliquer la raison de son retour à Konoha.

Pendant ce temps Naruto marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Konoha tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où se trouvait son amant. Pour le moment, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas.

« - _**Aller Naruto, ce n'est pas si difficile ! Un endroit où il pourrait être tu devrait le savoir,**_ pensa-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

- Naruto, tu es revenu ? L'interpella une personne.

- Hinata-chan ? S'étonna-t-il, Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Et toi ? Tu as réussi ton entrainement ?

- Comme toujours, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver ! Sourit-elle.

- Dit moi Hinata-chan, tu ne serais pas où Sasuke serait parti s'entrainer ? La questionna-t-il.

- Sasuke-kun ? Répéta-t-elle intrigué, Non ! Il est vrai que je ne l'ai plus vu depuis le début du mois d'entrainement pour l'examen des Chunins mais j'ignore où il pourrait se trouver.

- … ,

- Tsunade-sama n'a pas voulu te dire où il était, c'est ça ? Comprit-elle.

- C'est ça sauf que c'est Sasuke qui ne veut pas que je le sache, soupira-t-il.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Ça je n'en sais rien mais crois-moi que lorsque je le verrai, je vais lui faire cracher le morceau. »

L'air déterminé que le blond avait fit rire Hinata, étonnant ce dernier au passage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Hinata rire en sa présence tellement elle était timide. Mais là, c'était comme si elle avait changé. Un sourire tendre vint s'installer sur son visage pendant qu'elle se calmait.

« - Tu as changé Hinata, annonça-t-il soudainement.

- Je … J'ai … Enfin je … , bégaya-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas gêné, rit-il.

- Désolé, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien te faire rire ?

- Toi, répondit-elle, Tu mets toujours autant de volonté dans chacun de tes actes. J'imaginais seulement le traitement qu'allait subir ce pauvre Sasuke-kun lorsque tu le retrouverais. »

Petit à petit la phrase d'Hinata monta au cerveau de Naruto. Le blond réalisait le sens caché de la brune. Tout en riant il tenta de l'attraper ce qui fit rire Hinata. Il continua son manège pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter.

« - Bon ça ne va pas m'aider à retrouver Sasuke tout ça, lui confia-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne sais pas où il pourrait se trouver mais il peut être dans un endroit que toi seul sait ?

- Hein ?

- Un endroit où il serait sûr que tu comprendrais rapidement ! Continua-t-elle.

- Un endroit où je comprendrais, répéta-t-il, _**Mise à part … la Vallée de la Fin ! Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?**_

- Naruto ? L'appela-t-elle, inquiète de son silence soudain.

- J'ai compris.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Tu pourras prévenir baa-chan que je suis partie rejoindre Sasuke de ma part, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sur, accepta-t-elle.

- Merci Hinata-chan, sourit-il. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune, qui rougit furieusement mais ne s'évanouit pas. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de la remercier une nouvelle fois et de partir en direction de la sortie du village.

Il croisa au passage Sakura qu'il salua d'un coup de vent, surprenant la rose qui se demandait ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami. Il quitta rapidement le village et continua sa route en direction de la Vallée de la Fin. Mais quel idiot quand même ! Sasuke lui avait lui-même affirmé qu'il irait là-bas en premier si jamais il devait aller quelque part pour s'entrainer ou pour rester au calme. Maintenant il fallait qu'il arrive là-bas rapidement. En quelques heures, il devrait y être.

Deux heures après Sasuke arrêta son Chidori après avoir fait un trou dans une grosse pierre. Il souffla un bon coup avant de s'étirer et de s'avancer vers la cascade. Il se massa l'épaule gauche avant de sauter dans l'eau. Une fois dans l'eau il composa quelques signes avant de créer un nouveau Chidori qui se rependit autour de lui.

Le jutsu terminé, il remonta à la surface pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il s'asseya sur l'eau et regarda l'eau tombé du haut de la cascade avec un air nostalgique. Il repensait à son combat avec Naruto ici. Il avait eu raison, il s'y sentait mieux que quelque part d'autre. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la présence de Naruto à certains moments.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sente un chakra aux alentours. Quelqu'un se rapprochait de la Vallée de la Fin. S'il ne se trompait pas, la personne devrait être là dans quelques minutes, pas plus de dix. Rapidement il reconnut le chakra qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et un nouveau sourire fit apparition sur son visage. Naruto allait bientôt arriver.

Tout en soupirant d'amusement, il s'avança vers la terre ferme. Il constata que Naruto était rentré plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il enleva le tee-shirt qu'il portait pour l'essorer et attendit patiemment que son blond n'arrive jusqu'à lui.

« - Sasuke, hurla Naruto. »

Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur le visage du dernier des Uchiwa avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son amant, qui le fixait tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Sasuke regarda le blond comme si c'était la première fois. Il devait l'avouer, il lui avait vraiment manqué. Ses yeux bleus, son sourire, ses cheveux blonds. Tout lui avait manqué même si ça ne faisait que seize jours qu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Il était devenu indépendant à l'Uzumaki.

« - Teme, grogna le blond, Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je sache où tu te trouvais ? »

La raison était toute simple. Il voulait seulement voir si Naruto comprendrait rapidement. Parce que à ses yeux Naruto arrivait toujours à le comprendre ou à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci la situation aurait été différente ? Il faisait confiance à son amant. Mais il ne se voyait pas lui avouer ça, il lui restait quand même sa fierté. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il croisa les bras et dit avec un ton moqueur :

« - Bonjour a toi aussi dobe ! Je suis aussi content de te revoir. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de calmer la légère colère qui l'avait envahi. Lui aussi était heureux de pouvoir le revoir. Il lui avait tant manqué. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à ça mais plutôt à une réplique typique de l'Uzumaki. Finalement l'Uchiwa le serra aussi contre lui, profitant de ce moment de calme.

Finalement ils se lâchèrent et reculèrent un petit peu avant que Naruto ne l'embrasse passionnément. Il profita de la surprise de son brun pour plonger sa langue dans la bouche de ce dernier. Sasuke resta quelques secondes surpris avant de retrouver ses esprits et de participer à son tour au baiser. Il en profitait. Il rattrapait les seize jours perdus.

Naruto avait l'air d'être du même avis que lui. Sasuke pouvait sentir les mains baladeuses de son blond caressait son torse tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Sasuke gémit dans la bouche de Naruto au moment où ce dernier s'attardait sur l'un de ses tétons qu'il titillait. Le jinchuriki brisa le baiser et sourit contre les lèvres du brun qui ouvrait les yeux.

« - J'ai envie de toi, murmura le jinchuriki.

- J'avais compris, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tout de suite ! Ajouta le blond.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? Demanda l'Uchiwa. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour continuer. Il captura de nouveau les lèvres de Sasuke et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour retrouver celle de son amant. Le baiser devint passionné pendant que Naruto continuait de caresser le torse de ce dernier. Il obligea Sasuke à s'allonger sur le sol et délaissa les lèvres de l'Uchiwa pour déposer de multiples baiser sur son cou. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Naruto mordit doucement la base du cou, laissant la trace d'un suçon lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Il se redressa un peu et admira le visage de Sasuke qui lui avait tant manqué. Il reprit rapidement ce qu'il faisait et lécha un peu la peau du torse du brun qui soupirait. Il se mit à sucer, à mordiller légèrement un des bouts de chairs roses pendant que l'une de ses mains s'occupait de l'autre. Sasuke laissait des petits gémissements sortirent de sa bouche.

Content du plaisir qu'il arrivait à faire ressentir à Sasuke, il descendit ses mains un peu plus bas tout en frôlant du bout des doigts la peau qu'il parcourrait. Il arriva au pantalon noir auquel il défit, d'un geste rapide, la fermeture. Sasuke soupira plus fortement lorsque le sentiment d'être à l'étroit se dissipa. Le blond posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer noir de Sasuke, massant l'entre-jambe de ce dernier. Le brun gémit sourdement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en gémissant.

Finalement, il fit glisser le boxer en même temps que le pantalon, dévoilant le membre dur de son amant. Sasuke frissonna en sentant l'air passait sur sa peau. Il attrapa le visage de Naruto et le rapprocha de lui pour lui voler un baiser qui devint rapidement passionné. Mais Naruto le brisa au bout de quelques secondes voulant à tout prix continuer ce qu'il faisait avant. Il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de Sasuke avant de redescendre au niveau du bas-ventre de l'Uchiwa. Il fit glisser ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses du brun pendant que sa bouche se poser au sommet du membre dressé. Un nouveau frisson prit Sasuke qui laissa un long gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Naruto posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur le gland et entoura le sexe de Sasuke de sa main. Il appliqua un rythme lent, douloureux pour le brun qui jurait contre Naruto et lui ordonnait d'aller plus vite. Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Naruto et le blond enleva sa main pour la remplacer par sa langue. Il lécha du plat de sa langue toute la longueur de la verge avant de titiller de la pointe le gland. Sasuke continuait de gémir face au plaisir que lui faisait ressentir le jinchuriki qui continua sa petite torture. La patience de Sasuke atteint sa limite et le possesseur du Sharingan attrapa la tignasse blonde et hissa Naruto jusqu'à son visage tout en se redressant.

« - Je te jure, Naruto que si tu ne dépêches pas de continuer tu risques de le regretter dans quelque temps ! Alors grouille-toi et … »

Mais les derniers mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Un Uchiwa ne perdait jamais son calme et ne suppliait pas. Pour le calme, il pouvait repasser mais il était hors de question qu'il supplie Naruto même si ces seize jours d'abstinence l'avait frustré. Naruto fixa son amant avec un sourire sadique et posa de nouveau sa main sur le pénis de Sasuke. Ce dernier sentit des frissons le parcourir et il serra encore plus fort les cheveux du jinchuriki tout en penchant la tête vers l'arrière. Il ne lâcha pas la prise sur les cheveux de Naruto et jura une nouvelle fois contre son amant qui caressait son membre avec une lenteur douloureuse.

« - Aller, Sasuke, l'encouragea Naruto sans perdre son sourire sadique, Tu sais que tu n'as que deux mots à dire ! Ce n'est pas si difficile, non ? Et puis tu le veux autant que moi !

- Va pourrir en enfer, usuratonkachi, grogna-t-il à travers ses gémissements, Je … ne dirais … rien !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui et crois-moi que si tu ne te dépêche pas, j'inverse les positions et tu ne seras pas au-dessus cette fois !

- … Tu sais trouver les mots justes ! C'est pas normal ! Grogna Naruto en perdant son sourire sadique. »

Sasuke eut un sourire victorieux. Il savait vraiment taper au bon endroit. Il reporta son attention sur la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit de nouveau avant de le quitter aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il lança un regard menaçant vers Naruto qui avait fini par retrouver son sourire sadique. Le blond s'avança vers son oreille, ne se préoccupent pas du regard meurtrier de l'Uchiwa et murmura :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasu-chan ! Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir mais sans avoir à te toucher. Tu ne jouiras pas avant que je ne sois profondément en toi à te pilonner violemment. »

Sasuke frissonna en entendant les mots susurrer contre son oreille. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé lorsque Naruto était en haut et il espérait qu'il ressente autant de plaisir que lorsqu'il le prenait lui. Et juste après que Naruto prenne possession de ses lèvres il sentit un doigt humidifié par la salive du blond entrer en lui. La sensation était étrange mais il s'y fit rapidement et gémit dans le baiser lorsque Naruto bougea doucement son doigt en lui. Ils brisèrent le baiser et Sasuke rejeta encore plus la tête en arrière tout en laissant un long gémissement arriver jusqu'aux oreilles du jinchuriki.

Naruto ajouta un deuxième doigt et commença des mouvements de ciseaux. Même si l'intrusion était quelque peu douloureuse, Sasuke ressentait déjà le plaisir. Ces gémissements augmentaient de plus en plus et lorsque Naruto allait ajouter un troisième doigt il l'arrêta. Le blond le regarda surpris avant qu'il ne lui ordonne de venir tout de suite. La surprise s'effaça rapidement du visage de Naruto qui eut un grand sourire. Il enleva les doigts de l'intimité de l'Uchiwa et se déshabilla rapidement aidé par Sasuke. Une fois aussi nu que son amant, il se positionna à l'entrée de ce dernier et l'embrassa passionnément avant de le pénétrer d'un coup, la frustration prenant le contrôle.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de hurler en sentant la douleur l'envahir mais son hurlement fut à moitié étouffé par le baiser. Son corps s'était cambré et il s'agrippait au blond tout en lui griffant le haut du dos en partant du cou. Naruto ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, laissant le temps à Sasuke se s'habituer à sa présence tout en l'embrassant. Le jinchuriki fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke pour atteindre les tétons de ce dernier et de les pincer légèrement comme pour attirer l'attention de son amant sur autre chose que la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le brun finit par briser le baiser pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il porta son regard rempli de désir vers les azurs de Naruto et dit, d'une voix saccadée :

« - B … Bouge !

- Sasu … ,

- Bouge ! Répéta-t-il plus durement. »

Naruto fut surpris de la demande mais y accéda quand même. Lui aussi voulait bouger mais il s'était retenu pour éviter de lui faire du mal. Il débuta des mouvements lents, gémissant doucement dans le cou de son amant qui plaçait ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis accéléra un peu plus. Le plaisir fit rapidement son apparition après seize jours d'abstinence. C'est qui aida Naruto et le fit accélérer encore plus. Il resserra ses mains contre les hanches de Sasuke qui criait de plaisir maintenant. Le rythme devint plus violent, plus bestial. Naruto pilonnait violemment Sasuke ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Sasuke sentit sa jouissance arriva à grands pas mais il ne l'atteignait toujours pas. Il commença à glisser une main entre eux deux et voulut attraper son sexe. Le blond l'en empêcha et attrapa les deux poignets de Sasuke pour les placer au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier sans ralentir, gardant le même rythme violent. Sasuke ne pouvait pas empêcher les gémissements sortirent de sa bouche pendant que son dos se cambrait. Bientôt ils atteignirent leur limite et dans un dernier coup de reins Naruto se libéra en lui ce qui fit jouir également Sasuke, se libérant entre eux.

Naruto lâcha les poignets de Sasuke pour pouvoir s'empêcher de tomber sur Sasuke. Il respira fortement tout comme Sasuke qui avait les joues rouges. Il sentait le plaisir s'échapper petit à petit et il se retira de Sasuke pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Il fixa le ciel tout en reprenant sa respiration et en souriant. Il sentit la main de Sasuke prendre la sienne et il finit par tourner la tête vers le brun. Ce dernier le regardait, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Sasuke tenta de se redresser pour l'embrasser mais Naruto fut plus rapide et se pencha vers lui afin de lui faire éviter de se lever.

« - Je t'aime, fit Sasuke.

- Je t'aime aussi ! Maintenant on prend une douche. »

Le jinchuriki s'agenouilla et prit Sasuke dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la rivière pour prendre un bain. Le brun avait beau protester en disant qu'il pouvait marcher, Naruto ne l'écouta pas et se mit à rire tout en lui disant que s'il bougeait, il aurait mal. Sasuke rougit légèrement et laissa le blond le porter avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ce dernier venait de le lancer dans l'eau. Il en ressortit rapidement et hurla contre son amant qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se jeta sur Naruto pour le plonger lui aussi dans l'eau sous le rire de ce dernier qui ressortit aussitôt pour attraper le visage de son amant de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Et voilà !

Le lemon vous a plu, j'espère ! ;)

Moi : Bon un lemon de fait.

Naruto me saute dans les bras : En plus c'est un NaruSasu ! Je t'adore !

Moi : Contente de savoir que ça te plaît.

Sasuke : Et mon SasuNaru ?

Moi : Euh on verra plus tard, Sasu-chan. Là c'est plus le moment. ^^

Sasuke en croisant les bras : Hn. Tu as interêt à en faire un !

Moi, un grand sourire sur le visage : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas le dernier lemon que je ferais ! Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Bonne année en avance et a mardi. Passer un bon week-end.

Review ?


	33. Chapitre 32

Bonsoir :)

Bonne Année 2013 à tout le monde.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 32

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne humeur. Il s'étira et tourna la tête vers la droite. Naruto se trouvait à ses côtés et dormait encore. Il eut un sourire amusé et finit par se lever pour sortir de la tente afin d'aller se baigner. Lorsqu'il sortit, il était en boxer mais il n'avait pas froid. L'air n'était pas très frais. Il s'avança vers la rivière et plongea dedans comme tous les matins. Il se demandait si Kakashi allait revenir aujourd'hui ou non. Au pire il pouvait très bien s'entrainer avec son blond. Pour le moment il profitait d'être dans l'eau. Il plongea entièrement, retenant sa respiration, avant de remonter à la surface au bout de quelques minutes.

« - Tu étais là, fit une voix derrière lui. »

Il n'eut pas le besoin de se retourner car il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Naruto avait dû se réveiller lorsqu'il était sorti de la tante.

« - Où veux-tu que je sois, usuratonkachi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en se rapprochant du brun, J'avais juste peur que tu es disparu.

- Pourquoi serais-je parti ?

- … ,

- Dobe, sourit-il doucement.

- On va faire quoi ? Ton entrainement n'est pas terminé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit-il, Je ne sais pas quand Kakashi devra revenir mais je vais quand même continuer à m'entrainer. Je n'ai pas encore atteint l'objectif que je me suis fixé.

- … ,

- Et toi ? Puisque tu es revenu, peut-on déduire que tu as réussi ce que tu avais à faire, dobe ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, teme ? J'ai réussi, bien sur ! Rétorqua-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Hn. »

Juste après Naruto s'agenouilla sur l'eau et prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Le brun sentit le torse de son amant contre son dos et le laissa faire. Il sourit doucement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond sur son cou.

« - Tu m'as manqué, Sasuke, lui confia Naruto.

- J'ai cru l'avoir compris hier ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois soit plus doux ! J'ai encore mal, dit-il avec un faux ton accusateur.

- Teme, tu te fous de moi ? C'est qui, qui en redemandait ? Et puis maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti le lendemain de notre dernière fois, rétorqua le jinchuriki avec un ton moqueur.

- Pour ressentir, j'ai ressenti, assura-t-il dans un murmure.

- … ,

- Dit Naruto, tu m'aides pour l'entrainement ? Proposa-t-il en tournant un peu la tête vers son amant.

- Bien sur ! »

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser. Sasuke se laissa faire avant qu'il ne brise le baiser et ne sorte de l'eau. Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui était resté à genoux sur l'eau, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps. Il fallait qu'il s'entraine. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre le haut de la cascade. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la terre ferme, dépassant les deux statues et se mirent face à face. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant de se ruer l'un sur l'autre.

Lorsque Kakashi revint vers la fin de la journée, trois jours plus tard, il trouva ses deux élèves couverts de blessures et de bandages. Il les regarda un instant, surpris, avant de sourire derrière son masque. Rien ne changeait entre eux deux.

Les jours passèrent et Naruto resta avec Sasuke et Kakashi pour continuer à s'entrainer. Sasuke était un peu surpris de la puissance du blond lorsque ce dernier utiliser le mode biju. Il arrivait aussi que Kakashi reparte au village. Naruto et Sasuke ne se posèrent pas de questions et continuèrent l'entrainement. Le brun avait beaucoup augmenté en l'espace de seize jours. Il était du même niveau que le jinchuriki.

Finalement, le mois d'entrainement se termina rapidement et ils retournèrent au village. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, il faisait nuit. Tsunade avait voulu les voir pour avoir un petit rapport de l'entrainement de l'Uchiwa. Elle ne les avait pas retenus très longtemps pour qu'ils puissent aller se reposer pour l'épreuve finale qui avait lieu le lendemain. Là ils marchaient dans les rues de Konoha pour rentré chez Sasuke. Pendant le chemin l'Uzumaki regardait avec un grand sourire les bâtiments reconstruits. Le village se construisait bien, les travaux avaient bien avancé pendant qu'ils étaient à la Vallée de la Fin.

« - Sasuke ! Naruto ! Cria une voix. »

Les deux interpelés s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Karin arriver dans leur direction. Ils avaient l'impression que la rousse avait changée mentalement et physiquement.

« - Vous êtes enfin revenu ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui, affirma le blond, Ton entrainement c'est bien déroulé ? Tu avais qui déjà ?

- Anko Mitarashi, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Naruto se figea à l'entente du nom du sensei de Karin. Sasuke, lui, regardait la rouge avec étonnement. Pas étonnant qu'ils avaient eut l'impression qu'elle avait changée. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient était qu'elle n'était pas devenu aussi folle qu'Anko.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Elle m'a entrainé au taijutsu mais aussi au ninjutsu. Son entrainement était dur mais il en valait la peine. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès. Mais … ,

- Mais ? Fit Naruto, inquiet.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est dérangée ! Chuchota-t-elle, Elle fait trop flipper cette prof. »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire pendant que le brun souriait discrètement. Karin leur fit un sourire avant de leur proposer de rentrer en même temps. Ils ne virent aucun inconvénient et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le quartier des Uchiwa. Une fois arrivé dans le quartier, ils se séparèrent. Sasuke et Naruto partaient en direction de la maison du brun et Karin vers celle qu'elle avait emménagée après avoir demandé à l'Uchiwa. Les deux ninjas marchèrent quelques instants avant que Naruto ne dise, tout en souriant et en passant les bras derrière la tête :

« - Elle a l'air d'être en pleine forme !

- C'est mieux ainsi ! Depuis la mort de Suigetsu elle ne souriait pas comme ça ! Expliqua le brun.

- L'entrainement a dû lui changer les idées. Et puis, Sakura lui a surement remonté le moral !

- Surement.

- Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois, se rappela le jinchuriki.

- Hn.

- Ça passe rapidement. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, trop occupé à réfléchir au fait que le blond avait raison. Avec l'entrainement il avait oublié ça mais d'un côté c'était comme si Suigetsu n'était pas parti et n'était pas mort. Sauf qu'ils avaient eu la confirmation par Tsunade. Elle les avait convoqué pour leur dire elle-même. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de se faire une raison.

Voyant l'heure, ils décidèrent d'aller directement se coucher mais ils ne s'endormirent pas rapidement. Sasuke s'amusait à empêcher Naruto de dormir tout en lui faisant des chatouilles. Mais au bout d'un moment, le brun laissa son amant dormit sauf que pour lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Il repensait à certaines choses. Finalement le sommeil le rattrapa rapidement et il s'endormit tout en serrant Naruto contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son blond.

Le lendemain Naruto fut le premier réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement et les yeux et attendit quelques instants avant de se retirer lentement des bras de l'Uchiwa. Il se leva et s'étira un bon coup avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Le jour se levait à peine et il n'était que six heures. Il regarda un petit moment le visage son amant avant de se retourner vers le brun qui continuait de dormir, son torse se relevant au rythme de ses respirations. Il eut un petit sourire et finit par se rapprocher de lui. Il se pencha vers son cou et déposa ses lèvres dessus, le faisant frissonner légèrement. Il commença à caresser doucement le torse de l'Uchiwa. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier ce qui fit rire silencieusement le jinchuriki. Le blond continua son petit manège pendant quelques secondes avant de remonter ses lèvres vers le visage du brun pour capturer les lèvres ouvertes de ce dernier. Il glissa rapidement sa langue à l'intérieur pour l'embrasser un petit moment. Il arrêta et voulu s'éloigner mais une main se posa sur sa tête pour le forcer à sceller leurs lèvres de nouveau. Naruto parut surpris mais participa directement au baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air et Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« - Bonjour Sasuke, sourit Naruto tout contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Naru-chan, rétorqua-t-il moqueur avant d'ajouter, Pourquoi un tel réveil ? Pas que je m'en plains mais il ne me semble pas en avoir eu un comme celui-là jusqu'à présent.

- J'en avais envie, lui répondit Naruto sans perdre son sourire.

- Je veux bien que tu en aies envie chaque matin alors.

- Si je suis debout avant toi ! Parce que d'habitude c'est toi le premier debout !

- Ce n'est pas faux, approuva-t-il avant de se lever pendant que Naruto faisait pareil et quittait la chambre, Aller, il faut se préparer sinon on arrivera jamais à l'heure.

- Tant que tu n'arrives pas en retard comme la dernière fois, laissa entendre Naruto depuis le couloir.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'était celle de Kakashi-sensei, se justifia-t-il.

- D'ailleurs, intervenu Naruto en passant la tête en entrebâillement, Pourquoi vous avez été si long ? »

Naruto regarda Sasuke se raidir quelques instants avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait quelques secondes auparavant. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Sasuke le remarqua rapidement et lui fit un geste pour lui faire comprendre de laisser tomber. Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour prendre sa douche.

Lorsque le blond eut terminé de prendre sa douche ce fut Sasuke qui s'y rendit par la suite. Naruto se préparait dans le salon et vérifiait son matériel. Il lui fallut attendre plus de vingt minutes avant que le brun ne descende les escaliers, prêt. Sasuke regarda son amant puis tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Le jinchuriki comprit rapidement où voulait en venir l'Uchiwa et c'est nerveusement qu'il s'avança vers lui.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu voulais déjeuner mais moi, lorsqu'il y a un examen, je ne mange pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Hn. De toute façon, je n'avais pas très faim, affirma-t-il.

- … ,

- Aller on y va ! »

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant d'attraper son matériel et de suivre Sasuke vers la sortie. Le brun ouvrit la porte dès que Naruto l'avait rejoint et il fut surpris de se trouver face à Karin, accompagné de Juugo, qui allait frapper à la porte. Les deux amants regardèrent leurs amis avant que la rouge n'explique qu'elle était venue les chercher avec Juugo pour se rendre à l'arène. Naruto fit un grand sourire à la rouge avant de sortir de la maison de Sasuke tout en trainant ce dernier par le bras sous le regard moqueur de Karin et le sourire amusé de Juugo.

En une demi-heure ils à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'arène pour la dernière épreuve de l'examen des Chuunins. Les quatre ninjas avancèrent tranquillement, Karin et Juugo devant pendant que Sasuke et Naruto restaient derrière. Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'entrée, deux ninjas les accueillirent et les invitèrent à rentrer en leur expliquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'heure.

Ils remercièrent les deux ninjas et rentrèrent à l'intérieur où se trouvaient déjà quelques genins qui les regardèrent avec crainte. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres en pensant à la tête que les genins qu'il allait affronter allaient faire. Naruto, qui avait entendu son petit rire, tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien faire rire son amant. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire moqueur ce qui fit abandonner Naruto.

Le blond reporta son attention devant lui et vit que beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà là. Au bout de quelques secondes il entendit une voix familière crier son prénom. Il releva la tête et reconnut au loin Sakura avec tous les autres. Elle leur souhaitait bon courage même si Naruto savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il lui fit un sourire tout en lui faisant signe de la main.

En l'espace d'une heure, les derniers genins qualifiés arrivèrent dans l'arène. Ils pouvaient enfin commencer. L'examinateur n'était autre que Shikamaru qui murmura un « Galère » en voyant Naruto et Sasuke. Il le savait déjà qu'eux deux allait être en finale, l'un contre l'autre. Il laissa cette constatation de coté et expliqua rapidement comment se dérouleraient les matchs. Tout le monde fut attentif sauf Naruto qui voulait que le temps passe plus vite. Il suppliait Shikamaru du regard pour que ce dernier lance déjà le premier match. Ce dernier termina son explication et demanda à Juugo et Tsuhiro et de rester sur le terrain. Pendant ce temps Sasuke, Naruto et Karin montèrent les escaliers qui les mèneraient au balcon qui leur permettait de voir les matchs.

Ils regardèrent avec attention le match de Juugo commencer. Tsuhiro se rua vers Juugo pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage. Le roux n'avait pas bougé sauf lorsqu'il allait se prendre le coup de poing. Il l'avait esquivé facilement ce qui avait fait faiblement sourire Sasuke. Son adversaire enchaina les coups de poing et de pieds pendant quelques minutes sans pour autant touché Juugo. Finalement ils reculèrent chacun à quelques mètres. Juugo restait calme depuis le début pendant Tsuhiro s'énervait de ne pas arriver à le toucher. Il grogna légèrement avant de sortir un kunai et de le lancer sur Juugo. Seulement pendant que Juugo l'avait esquivé, Tsuhiro avait disparu pour réapparaître derrière le roux. Il donna un coup de pied dans la nuque de Juugo. Ce dernier tomba au sol sous le regard étonné de tous les spectateurs. Naruto, Sasuke et Karin avaient un sourire sur leur visage, amusé par la situation. Tsuhiro crut qu'il avait enfin réussi mais le corps de Juugo disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Le genin n'eut pas eu le temps de réagir qu'un coup s'abattit dans sa nuque, le faisant tomber au sol, évanouit. Juugo déclaré vainqueur par Shikamaru et il partit rejoindre ses amis pendant que les médecins ramenaient Tsuhiro à l'infirmerie, le temps de se réveiller.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les noms des prochains combattants furent donnés. C'était au tour de Naruto et d'un autre genin, Matsuya. Naruto sauta de joie en criant que c'était enfin son tour pendant que son adversaire le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur ou penser qu'il allait le battre sans problème. Sasuke donna une claque assez forte dans la tête de Naruto ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à ce dernier qui tomba du balcon. Tout le monde regarda Naruto en bas tout en se demandant si le blond allait bien. Le jinchuriki se portait bien et fixer son amant avec un regard meurtrier avant de se redresser et de se lever pour s'avancer vers Shikamaru qui le fixait avec un air moqueur.

« - Quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

- Ça ne te rappelle rien, souffla Shikamaru.

- Euh … ,

- Tu m'as fait tomber de la même manière la dernière fois.

- Ah oui, tu te battais même contre Temari ce jour-là, se rappela Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Aller, ne perdons pas de temps ! Soupira-t-il avant de dire plus fort, Matsuya, descend ! »

Ce dernier grogna légèrement avant de sauter de la barrière pour atterrir en bas sans difficulté. Il avança les mains dans les poches, l'air sûr de lui plus qu'autre chose se reflétait dans ses yeux. Naruto et Shikamaru le regardaient silencieusement avancé vers eux avec une impression de déjà-vu. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant Naruto le signal fut donné et le combat commença enfin mais aucun des deux ne bougea d'un centimètre. Tous les spectateurs ne disaient rien et attendaient impatients que ça commence. Matsuya fixait Naruto tout en cherchant une stratégie pour le battre. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage ce qui fit hausser les sourcils du blond. Matsuya lança plusieurs shurikens sur Naruto qui les évita facilement.

Des kunais virent aussi vers lui mais il les contra avec le kunai qu'il avait en main. Matsuya profita du fait que Naruto paraît ses kunais pour l'attaquer en hauteur avec un kunai. Leurs kunai s'entrechoquèrent et un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Matsuya mais aussi sur celui de Naruto ce qui intrigua son adversaire avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un le frappait dans la tête. Il tomba dans les bras de Naruto, inconscient avant que Shikamaru n'annonce que le blond gagnait le match.

Naruto remonta en haut tout joyeux avant que le combat de Sasuke ne commence à son tour. Ce dernier fut rapide. Le genin qu'il affrontait était tellement intimidé par sa présence qu'il déclara forfait en disant qu'il n'arriverait pas à battre une personne aussi forte que lui. L'air étonné de Sasuke et de Shikamaru fit partir Naruto dans un fou rire suivit par Karin qui essayait de ne pas le montrer et de Juugo qui souriait d'amusement. Sasuke finit par remonter et frappa Naruto lorsqu'il arriva devant lui. Le blond lui affirma que c'était nerveux mais la tête du genin qui avait affronté Sasuke le fit rire de nouveau, irritant l'Uchiwa.

Pendant qu'il essayait de calmer son fou rire, qui repartait à chaque fois qu'il regardait soit Sasuke soit le genin qui avait abandonné, Karin était descendu pour affronter une fille du nom de Ryoko. Les deux kunoichi s'étaient mise en garde avant de se ruer chacune l'une sur l'autre lorsque Shikamaru donna le départ. Leur combat fut plus animé que celui de Naruto, Sasuke ou Juugo. Elles se battaient au corps-à-corps. Les enchainements de Karin surprirent Sasuke et Juugo qui n'avaient jamais imaginé la voir se battre comme ça un jour. Le jinchuriki regardait le combat impressionné, elle avait réellement fait des progrès. Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant que Karin n'arrive à assommer Ryoko. Karin fut donc déclaré vainqueur et les demi-finales allaient pouvoir enfin débuter.

Le premier combat opposa Naruto à Juugo. Naruto s'était remis de son fou rire et était descendu avec Juugo dans l'arène de combat. Ils se mirent en position de combat et attendirent le signal de Shikamaru pour pouvoir se ruer sur l'autre. Une fois cela fait et le combat commencé, Naruto créa plusieurs Kage Bushin. Juugo fixa les clones de Naruto se ruaient sur lui et les détruisirent rapidement avec un coup de poing. Une fois tous détruit, le roux releva la tête vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé et le regardait satisfait. Il créa de nouveau des Kage Bushin mais cette fois-ci il se rua également vers Juugo, kunai en main. Juugo évita tous les Bushin et para le coup de kunai avec celui qu'il venait de sortir. Un coup de pied de la part d'un des clones de Naruto attira l'attention du roux qui ne vit pas ensuite le coup de poing dans son ventre. Juugo se pencha en avant, sentant la puissance du coup. Naruto allait mettre un autre coup mais Juugo posa sa main sur son épaule pour s'appuyer afin d'atterrir derrière le blond. Mais même une fois au sol, il ne lâcha pas Naruto. Il l'envoya vers le mur en face de lui. Le jinchuriki, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement pour s'échapper et se prit le mur dans le dos. Il retomba, un genou posé sur le sol, et releva la tête vers son adversaire avec un sourire narquois.

Juugo se remit en garde et attendit la prochaine attaque de Naruto sans le quitter des yeux. Ce dernier se releva et laissa un petit rire moqueur franchir ses lèvres avant de se ruer plus rapidement vers Juugo. Le roux fut surpris de la vitesse du blond et n'arriva pas à éviter le coup dans la joue que lui portait ce dernier. Il se retrouva à quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva et esquiva le coup de pied de Naruto de justesse avant de contre-attaquer avec un coup de poing. Naruto esquiva de nouveau. Le combat continua de la même manière jusqu'à que Naruto ne donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de Juugo, le clouant au sol. Shikamaru attendu quelques secondes avant d'annoncer Naruto vainqueur. Pendant que les spectateurs applaudissaient, Naruto s'avança vers Juugo et l'aida à se relever.

Alors que Naruto et Juugo remontaient tranquillement en haut, Sasuke et Karin descendirent dans l'arène. Dans les tribunes, Sakura regardait son coéquipier et Karin s'avançaient avec amusement. Elle savait que Karin n'allait pas faire de cadeau à Sasuke. Enfin moins qu'avant. Sasuke et Karin se firent face avant que Shikamaru ne finisse par donner le signal.

« - C'est vraiment surprenant, souffla Sasuke avec un sourire narquois, Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver face à toi dans un combat.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire, acquiesça-t-elle en utilisant un ton moqueur.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien entrainé parce que je ne vais pas te ménager, Karin, la prévenue-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! J'ai changé pendant ce mois d'entrainement, assura-t-elle en se mettant en garde

- Que le meilleur gagne alors. »

Une fois cette phrase terminée, il se rua vers elle pour l'attaquer au corps-à-corps. Comme il le pensait, elle avait réellement progressé. Elle esquivait ses coups de poing et de pieds et attaquer par la suite sans se préoccuper des dégâts qu'elle faisait. Il continua quelques enchainements avant de sauter un peu plus loin pour pouvoir créer un Chidori. Il se rua vers elle, le son de son attaque résonnant et essaya de la toucher. Elle l'esquiva une fois mais pas une deuxième et elle se prit le Chidori en plein cœur. Tout le monde, sauf Naruto, Juugo et Shikamaru, regarda horrifié la scène qu'il avait devant eux. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke souriait sadiquement avant de sortir son bras de la poitrine de la rouge. Elle tomba au sol dans un petit bruit avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. L'Uchiwa laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de se retourner pour voir Karin se tenir face à lui.

Ils se fixèrent de nouveau avant que Karin ne court vers lui. Elle sauta en hauteur en arrivant devant lui et essaya de lui donner un coup de poing qu'il esquiva au dernier moment. L'impact du coup sur le sol créa un trou. Elle se redressa rapidement et fit quelques signes avant de hurler :

« - Doton - Ganshūsō ! »

Juste après elle sortit des kunais qu'elle lança un par un sur Sasuke. Ses kunais étaient reliés à des fils parcourus par du chakra. Grâce à ça elle pouvait paralyser Sasuke. Mais ce dernier avait dégainé Kusanagi et avait contré les kunais qui tombèrent au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de faire de nouveaux signes.

« - Futon – Reppusho. »

Elle recula sa main vers l'arrière avant de concentrer son chakra et de la ramener brusquement vers l'avant, envoyant une rafale de vent vers Sasuke. Le brun, qui était surpris de revoir cette technique, n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et se fit propulser contre le mur derrière lui. Il se remit rapidement de son choc avant de lever la tête vers Karin une fois son Sharingan activé.

« - Cette technique, murmura Sasuke, On dirait celle que Pain utilisait !

- Eh oui ! Avec Anko-sensei on a découvert que je pouvais maitriser le doton mais aussi le futon. Je ne maitrise que les deux techniques que tu viens de voir mais pour le moment c'est suffisant.

- Ça devient intéressant. »

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui se rua vers Karin. Cette dernière recommença la même technique mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de l'envoyer, Sasuke était déjà devant elle et sauta en hauteur pour éviter le coup. Il allait abattre Kusanagi sur elle mais elle para le coup avec son kunai. Elle grogna doucement face à l'énorme force que possédait le brun. L'Uchiwa força un peu plus et elle finit par lâcher au bout de quelques instants. Le moment d'inattention de la rouge permit à Sasuke de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. La force du coup la fit tomber à genoux mais elle se releva bien vite voyant que Sasuke lui envoyait un katon. Elle l'esquiva et voulut attaquer de nouveau mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sourire de Sasuke qui s'approchait d'elle lentement.

« - Tu ne peux plus bouger Karin, l'informa-t-il, J'ai bloqué tes nerfs grâce à mes aiguilles de Chidori.

- Quand ?

- Lorsque j'ai attaqué ton clone avec mon Chidori. Je savais que ce n'était pas toi et j'ai lancé quelques aiguilles qui ont visé ton vrai corps et l'on atteint sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

- … ,

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras de nouveau bouger dans quelques minutes, assura-t-il. »

Elle ne répliqua rien et laissa un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Elle avait perdu et Sasuke avait gagné. Mais elle n'avait pas abandonné même si elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à gagner. Peu de temps après que Shikamaru est annoncé la fin du combat et déclaré Sasuke vainqueur, des médecins virent la trouver pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie avant de débloquer ses nerfs. Sasuke la regarda partir tout en pensant à Suigetsu. Il trouvait ça dommage que l'argenté était mort avant de pouvoir voir à quel point Karin avait changé. Il redescendit sur terre lorsque Shikamaru lui demanda s'il voulait attendre quelques minutes pour se reposer ou s'il voulait se battre tout de suite. Une fois la question posée, un sourire narquois apparu sur son visage et instinctivement il se tourna vers son amant qui le regardait avec le même air que lui. Shikamaru n'eut pas le besoin d'avoir une réponse qu'il appela Naruto et lui demanda de descendre.

Le blond eut un grand sourire sur le visage avant de descendre dans l'arène. Au lieu de se mettre directement en place, il s'avança jusqu'au brun et lui attrapa le cou pour le tirer jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser fougueusement sous l'étonnement de tous les spectateurs et combattant. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, il se mit à rire pendant que son amant souriait d'amusement, se disant intérieurement qu'on ne pouvait pas changer le jinchuriki. Il le laissa aller se placer avant de dire :

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as embrassé de cette manière que ça va changer quoique ce soit, Usuratonkachi ! »

Naruto lui fit de nouveau un grand sourire avant de retrouver son sérieux et de se mettre en garde. Sasuke se mit également en garde et activa rapidement son Sharingan pendant que les yeux de Naruto devenaient rouges. Shikamaru donna rapidement le signal avant de s'éloigner afin d'éviter d'être touché par le combat de ses deux amis. La finale allait surement être la meilleure depuis longtemps.

Sasuke dégaina de nouveau Kusanagi pendant que Naruto sortait un kunai. Ils allaient commencés par le corps-à-corps. Ils se ruèrent chacun sur l'autre et lancèrent le premier coup en même temps, faisant entrechoquer les lames de leur arme respective. L'échange dura quelques instants avant que Naruto ne le brise pour donner un coup de pied à Sasuke que ce dernier évita dans un saut pour contre-attaquer. Le coup fut également évité par Naruto avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur enchainement. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre et pourtant tout le monde pouvait sentir l'acharnement qu'ils y mettaient. Ils étaient tous fixés devant le combat qui se déroulait.

Ils s'éloignèrent chacun de l'autre pour pouvoir faire leur propre technique. Sasuke fit apparaître son Chidori pendant que Naruto faisait son Rasengan. Ils se fixèrent un petit instant, se rendant compte qu'il se battait amicalement et qu'il n'y aurait plus du tout d'autre combat entre eux. Un petit sourire apparut en même temps sur leurs lèvres avant qu'ils se ruent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Ils lancèrent leur attaque en même temps et une grande secousse se fit sentir, les envoyant volés contre le mur derrière eux.

Sasuke se remit rapidement en riant sadiquement. Il releva la tête vers son amant qui faisait de même avant de dire :

« - Je pense qu'on devrait passer au niveau supérieur.

- Ouais, on y arrivera pas de cette façon sinon, se moqua doucement le jinchuriki avant de se concentrer. »

Sasuke activa rapidement son Mangekyō Sharingan pendant que Naruto avait légèrement changé. Il était recouvert d'une sorte de manteau de flamme. Les deux combattants se ruèrent chacun sur l'autre pour faire des enchainements avec Kusanagi et le kunai de Naruto. Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant résonnèrent dans l'arène. Le blond lança le kunai vers le brun mais ce dernier para le coup avec Kusanagi, l'occupant quelques instants. Le jinchuriki profita de l'ouverture pour donner un coup de poing dans le visage de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier évita le coup avant de contrer avec Kusanagi dont la lame fut parer avec le kunai qu'il avait rattrapé au vol. Ils restèrent face à face à essayer de faire plier l'autre en forçant avec leur arme.

Tous les spectateurs étaient sidérés en voyant le combat devant eux. Sakura hallucinait. Elle pouvait enfin constater par elle-même la différence entre elle et eux. Elle n'arriverait jamais à les rattraper mais parce qu'ils avaient un potentiel hors du commun. Sasuke était un Uchiwa et Naruto, le jinchuriki de Kyuubi. Même si par rapport à eux elle n'était pas autant forte, elle continuerait à s'entrainer.

Sasuke et Naruto sautèrent à quelques mètres en arrière avant que le brun ne lui lance un katon. Naruto se protégea avec le manteau de Kyuubi. Le blond eut un sourire amusé avant de donner un coup de poing lorsqu'il arriva devant Sasuke. Mais le poing fut bloqué avant de toucher son visage. Le brun eut un sourire moqueur en voyant le visage étonné de son amant. Rapidement Naruto fut envoyé au loin alors que son Susanoo apparaissait à vue d'œil.

« - Tu sors enfin le grand jeu, fit Naruto dans un petit rire.

- Hn.

- Aller vient, Sasu-chan ! On va voir qui de nous deux sera le vainqueur.

- Tu vas perdre, dobe ! Dit-il avec un ton moqueur.

- Je n'en serais pas si sur, teme ! »

Et lorsque sa phrase fut terminée il disparu avant de réapparaître derrière Sasuke pour lui donner un coup de pied qui ne le toucha toujours pas. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings avant de s'éloigner un peu de l'Uchiwa qui se tourner vers lui sans perdre son sourire moqueur. Il leva le bras vers le jinchuriki et une flèche de Susanoo fut tiré vers ce dernier. Naruto évita tant bien que mal la flèche ainsi que la deuxième qui arriva juste après. Sasuke s'amusait à lui lancer des flèches pendant quelques minutes. Mais au bout d'un moment Naruto fit apparaître un Kage Bushin avant que ce dernier ne le jette à un autre endroit de l'arène pendant que la flèche s'abattait sur le clone, le faisant disparaître juste après.

Sasuke suivit Naruto du regard avant de lancer une nouvelle flèche que Naruto évita rapidement. Le jinchuriki atterrit sans difficulté pour ensuite de jeter sur Sasuke pour le frapper avec un Rasengan. Cette fois-ci, l'attaque réussi à passer au travers de Susasoo après un long moment mais ne toucha pas quand même Sasuke qui avait réussit à l'esquiver au dernier moment.

Ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau et se fixèrent avant de s'attaquer une fois encore. Et le combat continua comme ça pendant plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'à qu'ils ne s'arrêtent un petit instant tout en reprenant leur respiration. Ils commençaient à s'épuiser car même s'ils étaient devenus plus fort et avaient une grande réserve de chakra, à force d'utiliser leurs techniques à tout va, ils se fatiguaient. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se concentrer chacun de leur côté. Ils exécutaient leur technique tout en concentrant la puissance qu'ils leur restait.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils se lancèrent un regard avec un air complice avant de sourire. Ils allaient enfin savoir qui allait rester debout. Qui était celui qui allait enfin gagner entre eux ! D'un geste commun ils coururent vers l'autre et une fois devant l'autre, ils lancèrent leur attaque en même temps. Leur puissance s'entrechoqua et fusionna un petit moment, créant de puissantes rafales de vent. Les spectateurs furent obligés de se protéger le visage avec leurs bras le temps que les rafales ne se calment.

Dès que le vent s'arrêta, tout le monde releva la tête pour regarder l'arène. Ils pensaient voir une seule personne debout mais le résultat les surprit. Naruto était allongé par terre, évanouit. Sasuke également. Il était allongé aux côtés de Naruto et tenait la main du blond, évanouit. Shikamaru descendit rapidement de l'endroit où étaient tous les participants et se dirigea vers ses deux amis pour vérifier leur état. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient bien évanoui. Avec un sourire amusé, il déclara qu'il s'agissait d'un match nul. Pendant que les médecins se dépêchaient de venir vers les deux ninjas, tous les spectateurs applaudissaient. Tous les ninjas de la même promotion que Naruto et Sasuke étaient étonnés du résultat. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'un seul des deux soit par terre.

L'examen se termina une demi-heure plus tard, après que Tsunade n'est fait un petit discours. Personne ne l'avait interrompu et le genin qui avait abandonné face à Sasuke soupira. Son ami près de lui demanda pour quelles raisons et lorsqu'il entendit la réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Heureusement que j'ai abandonné sinon je serais mort face à un tel monstre ! T'as vu comment il était trop fort ? Je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de faire un geste que j'aurai été la face contre terre. »

Sasuke et Naruto dormaient encore à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils y avaient été emmené mais ils ne s'étaient pas réveillé. Sakura était rapidement venu avec leurs amis et avait vérifié s'il y avait un quelconque problème ou pas. Rien mise à part le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de se reposer. Elle rassura ses amis et leur affirma qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Kiba fixa quelques instants Sakura, qui lui faisait un grand sourire, avant de partir à son tour. Une fois tout le monde parti, elle se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et sourit doucement.

« - Vous avez fait un beau match, tous les deux ! »

Elle attrapa la main de Naruto et de Sasuke et les garda près d'elle jusqu'à qu'ils ne se réveillent deux heures plus tard. Cependant, lorsque Sasuke et Naruto ouvrirent les yeux, la rose s'était à son tour endormi, le dos appuyé contre le meuble derrière elle. Le brun fixa quelques instants sa coéquipière avant de se redresser sur le lit. Naruto fit de même et lui lança un grand sourire que le brun prit un plaisir à y répondre. Finalement, ils avaient enfin terminé ce maudit examen.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ^^

Moi : Examen des Chunnin, terminé !

Sasuke : Eh ben, le chapitre est bien plus que d'habitude !

Moi : Exactement ! Il fallait que je termine l'examen sur ce chapitre.

Naruto : Alors aucun de nous deux n'a gagné ?

Moi : Hn. Parce que je ne sais pas qui pourrait vraiment gagner. Et comme dans le mangas on ignore l'issue de votre combat.

Naruto : Vaut mieux faire un match nul.

Moi : Hn.

Sasuke : Pour une fois j'ai pas envie de te tuer.

Moi : Heureusement … Sinon merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à vendredi et encore une Bonne Année.

Review ?


	34. Chapitre 33

Bonjour ^^

Désolé de ne pas avoir pu posté le chapitre hier mais je suis tombé malade. J'avais tellement mal au ventre que je n'ai pas pu bouger de mon lit. Enfin voilà la suite.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss** : Je suis contente de savoir que les combats étaient bien réussit, c'est le chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de mal à faire ^^ Merci pour ta review.

**Alisea** : C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review ! ^^

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 33

Un an et demi était passé depuis l'examen des Chuunins. Sasuke, Karin et Juugo étaient enfin libres de pouvoir faire des missions, Tsunade avait finalement enlevé la surveillance constante sur eux au bout d'un an. Le village avait été entièrement reconstruit et la vie avait repris son court normal. Sasuke et Naruto étaient toujours ensemble et étaient devenus anbu comme la plupart des ninjas de leur promotion. Ils faisaient toujours des missions entre eux deux.

Aujourd'hui, Tsunade les avait convoqués dans son bureau pour leur donner une mission basique, surtout aux yeux de Sasuke. Sauf qu'il y avait un petit détail qu'il n'allait surement pas plaire au brun.

La mission faisait partie des plus simples vu leur niveau. Sasuke et Naruto devaient aller se rendre chez la Mizukage, à Kiri, pour lui remettre un rouleau de la plus haute importance. Depuis le début de l'entrevu avec Tsunade, le brun n'avait pas arrêté de dire qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle les avaient appelés à eux. La blonde avait gardé son calme mais une veine palpait son front depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« - Résumons, intervenu Naruto avec un sourire nerveux en sentant l'aura meurtrière de son amant, Nous devons emmener un rouleau important à la Mizukage.

- Oui. Je sais que vous n'aurez aucun mal à l'emmener jusqu'à destination.

- Mais ? Comprit rapidement le jinchuriki.

- Afin d'éviter que vous ne tombiez sur des nukenins, qui regretteront surement de vous croiser, Mei-san et moi nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un point.

- Qui est ? Demandèrent les deux ninjas d'une même voix.

- Vous ne partirez pas habillé de vos tenus d'anbu.

- Hein ?

- Vous devrez être habillé de simple tenu et vous devrez vous faire passer pour un couple, termina-t-elle. »

Elle regarda silencieusement Naruto et Sasuke qui la fixaient comme si elle n'était pas la vraie Tsunade. Ils se lancèrent un regard commun avant de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Comment ça « se faire passer pour un couple » ? Ils en étaient déjà un, où était le problème ?

« - Euh baa-chan, commença Naruto, Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais on est déjà en couple.

- J'avais remarqué, oui, assura-t-elle avec un ton plein de sous-entendus, Mais je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là.

- Hn ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, répondit le blond avec un air encore plus perdu.

- Quand je dis couple, c'est un homme et une femme. Et je me disais que Sasuke pou … ,

- HORS DE QUESTION ! S'emporta ce dernier en dégainant Kusanagi.

- Allons Sasuke, soupira-t-elle, Ce n'est que pour le temps de la mission.

- Je m'en fous totalement de votre mission, avoua-t-il, se calmant mais en gardant Kusanagi en main et en lançant un regard meurtrier.

- … ,

- Il est hors de question que je redevienne Mitsuki même si cette fois ce n'est une simple métamorphose.

- Tu n'as pas d'autre choix ! Mei-san vous veut tous les deux.

- Mais de là à demander à Sasuke de redevenir Mitsuki, vous cherchez à ce qu'il vous tue ! L'informa Naruto en regardant Sasuke rangeait Kusanagi lentement.

- Il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter !

- Non, grogna le brun.

- Écoute-moi bien, Sasuke ! S'énerva la Gondaime, Tu n'es pas en position de contester mes ordres. Tu obéis et tu fais cette mission.

- Peut-être mais je suis quand même en droit d'accepter ou non ! Il est hors de question que Mitsuki refasse surface.

- Le temps de la mission, lui rappela-t-elle, Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de te transformer pour revenir au village. Ce n'est que pour aller à Kiri tranquillement sans vous faire attaquer. »

Sasuke croisa les bras et ses yeux continuaient de lancer un regard meurtrier à la Gondaime. Naruto pensa qu'il était temps d'intervenir et accepta la mission avant que Sasuke ne dise quoique ce soit. La blonde se tourna vers l'Uzumaki et lui donna le rouleau avec un sourire moqueur pendant que le brun fixait son amant avec une lueur meurtrière, promettant silencieusement au blond qu'il allait le regretter.

Naruto attrapa le rouleau et affirma à la Gondaime qu'ils partiraient dans la matinée du lendemain. Elle ne s'opposa pas à cette décision et laissa les deux ninjas quittaient son bureau tout en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Ils sortirent du bureau en silence mais Naruto pouvait bien sentir le regard menaçant de l'Uchiwa dans son dos.

« - Usuratonkachi, commença Sasuke avec un ton menaçant.

- On n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle veut que tu te transformes en Mitsuki pour la mission. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

- Hn.

- Aller ! En plus, tu ne le regretteras pas, j'en suis sur ! Avoua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête et je peux te dire que tu ne risques pas d'y arriver.

- Aller Sasu-chan, tenta-t-il avec un regard suppliant, Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé à Kiri … ,

- Dobe, l'interrompit le brun, On ira pas là bas.

- Mais la mission ?

- On la fera mais on ira pas sur la tombe de Suigetsu, termina-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond, Ça fait déjà deux ans !

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Hn.

- Sasuke … , murmura faiblement le jinchuriki tout en s'arrêtant.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ordonna-t-il tout en dépassant son amant. »

Naruto n'ajouta rien et se remit à marcher, suivant le brun en restant derrière lui. Le silence était pesant et le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de sa faute. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, suivant machinalement le brun avant que ce dernier ne se rend compte du silence du blond. Cela l'étonna car Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le blond qui le percuta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de l'arrêt de Sasuke. Il releva la tête vers l'Uchiwa mais resta silencieux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, usuratonkachi ? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien … ,

- Il y a deux ans, tu m'as dit que je ne savais pas mentir, se rappela-t-il, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, Aujourd'hui, on dirait que c'est toi.

- … ,

- Dobe, l'appela-t-il faisant relever la tête du blond.

- … ,

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai des réactions excessives.

- Hn … ,

- On dirait moi ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Hn. Aller oublie ! »

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de sourire faiblement. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun qui répondit lentement. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes puis partirent en direction de chez eux.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, les deux ninjas finissaient leur sac. Ils étaient prêts à partir mais le blond rappela quelque chose à l'Uchiwa que ce dernier aurait voulu oublier. Mitsuki ! Sasuke soupira et composa les signes pour le henge. Un petit nuage de fumée apparut et le corps de Mitsuki réapparu. Naruto regarda quelques instants son meilleur ami avant de dire :

« - Je préfère de loin ton apparence normale. »

Un sourire narquois vint s'installer sur le visage du brun qui fut quand même soulagé au fond de lui. Il attrapa son sac et suivit le blond qui sortait de la maison. Il ferma derrière lui et marcha tranquillement avec Naruto dans les ruelles calmes du village pendant que le soleil se levait à peine. Tous les villageois dormaient encore. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en direction de la porte du village et quittèrent ce dernier en direction de Kiri.

« - Bon, on devrait mettre plus de temps que la dernière fois, annonça Naruto.

- Hn.

- En plus la mission risque de bien se dérouler. Il n'y aura pas de ninjas à neutraliser.

- Ce n'est qu'une mission pour ramener un rouleau à la Mizukage, lui rappela le brun, D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut que ce soit nous. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait l'affaire.

- C'est vrai ! Mais ça prouve qu'on est les plus forts. Elle nous a confié un rouleau important.

- Hn.

- Ça nous fera du bien d'arrêter d'enchainer les missions d'anbu.

- Hn.

- Oï Sasuke ! Tu veux bien utiliser des phrases concrètes ? Demanda le jinchuriki tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hn.

- Mits … ,

- Usuratonkachi, grogna le brun, Évite de jouer à ça.

- T'es pas drôle, se plaina-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Dobe, souffla-t-il, amusé par l'attitude du blond. »

Le début du voyage se passa normalement. Au bout de quelques heures de marche et d'insultes, Naruto et Sasuke sentirent des chakras ennemis aux alentours. Le blond fronça les sourcils pendant que Sasuke portait sa main à Kusanagi, prêt à le dégainer. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence complet jusqu'à que le bruit d'une branche d'arbre craquée ne se fasse entendre.

Ce fut le signal pour que le jinchuriki envoie un kunai en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un autre bruit se fasse de nouveau entendre avant qu'un ninja ne se rue vers eux, sortant de sa cachette. Naruto laissa un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur son visage en pensant qu'ils allaient finalement s'amuser. Il bloqua le coup avec son kunai avant de répliquer au corps-à-corps. Pendant qu'il se battait un autre ninja courait vers le brun qui regardait tranquillement le combat sans rien dire. L'ennemi sauta en hauteur pour abattre son katana dans le dos de l'Uchiwa. Mais le coup fut parer par la lame de Kusanagi. L'ennemi de Sasuke laissa un grognement d'énervement franchir ses lèvres en voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire plier par la force.

« - Tu devrais faire attention à tes arrières, fit la voix moqueuse de Sasuke. »

Le ninja fronça les sourcils avant de sentir quelque chose de froid glisser dans son dos, déchirant ses vêtements et sa peau par la même occasion. Il tomba au sol, son sang coulant le long de son corps avant de mourir. Sasuke soupira silencieusement avant de se tourner vers son amant qui tranchait la gorge de son adversaire d'un coup de kunai. Du sang gicla un peu et une goutte de sang atterrît sur son visage.

Il essuya du pouce la goutte de sang qui glissait le long de sa joue avant de se tourner vers Sasuke qui ne n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers lui et de l'embrasser auquel l'Uchiwa y répondit.

Leur voyage reprit et au bout de quelques heures ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Ils étaient passé près d'une cascade et Naruto avait demandé de s'arrêter pour pouvoir laver ses vêtements tachés légèrement de sang. Le brun ne s'était pas opposé à la demande de son amant et il en avait profité pour laver le haut qu'il portait. Et ce fut comme ça qu'il se retrouva seulement en sous-vêtements. Naruto le regarda quelques instants avant de dire :

« - Dit Sasuke ?

- Hn ? Répondit-il tout en continuant de laver son haut.

- Ça t'avait plu notre première fois ? »

Sasuke arrêta tout mouvement avant de relever ses onyx vers les azurs de son amant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas continuer. Naruto déglutit difficilement avant de rire légèrement.

« - Aller, c'était juste une question. Il n'y a rien derrière une simple question !

- Pas quand on s'appelle Naruto et qu'on est blond, rétorqua le brun en reportant son attention sur son vêtement.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça, teme ? S'emporta le blond.

- Que tu as l'esprit assez pervers, l'informa-t-il avec un ton neutre.

- N'importe quoi !

- Usuratonkachi, l'interrompit Sasuke, Tu ne comptais pas vouloir le faire une nouvelle fois sous cette forme ?

- Non, non ! Tu délires complètement mon pauvre Sasuke, nia-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Donc si je te dirais que je suis d'ac … ,

- C'est vrai ? Le coupa-t-il en faisant mine d'être étonné.

- Dobe ! Murmura Sasuke, désespéré.

- Aller Sasuke ! En plus ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu es Mitsuki !

- Raison de plus pour refuser ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ont le ferai maintenant et sous cette apparence ! »

Naruto le regarda silencieusement avant de laisser tomber l'idée, surprenant le brun qui le pensait plus têtu que ça. Un silence s'installa et ils continuèrent de laver leur vêtement jusqu'à qu'il est fini. Une fois cela fait, ils furent obligés d'attendre que leurs vêtements sèchent, au grand énervement de l'Uchiwa qui ne cessait de repenser à l'idée de son amant. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil et vit que ce dernier fixait le ciel, l'air penseur. Quelques minutes passèrent de nouveau avant que Sasuke ne laisse un grognement de mécontentement se faire entendre. Naruto haussa les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'avait le brun et le regarda se lever. Sasuke marcha un petit peu devant eux et s'arrêta. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à quelque chose, puis fit marche arrière pour arriver devant le blond. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il vit la main fine de Sasuke lui attraper le bras et le tirer vers lui pour qu'il se lève. Naruto n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se laisser faire et une fois debout devant le brun, ce dernier plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond paru surpris mais se reprit rapidement et participa également au baiser avant de laisser ses mains glisser le long du corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier gémit dans le baiser mais n'empêcha pas son amant de continuer. Il se fit doucement plaquer contre l'arbre derrière lui avant de continuer à l'embrasser.

Deux heures plus tard Sasuke enfilait son tee-shirt bleu totalement sec tout en lançant un regard meurtrier au jinchuriki qui riait joyeusement avant de coller son torse contre le dos du brun. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de son amant et posa ses mains sur la taille de l'Uchiwa.

« - J'espère que tu en as bien profité parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu verras Mitsuki, le prévenu le brun.

- J'avais compris mais tu sais, avant de penser à moi, c'est à toi que je pensais. Je me demandais si tu ressentais du plaisir, si tu n'avais pas trop mal, si … ,

- Hn.

- Aller, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Plus vite on aura terminé et plus vite on rentrera et tu pourras retrouver ton apparence normale, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Hn.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je sens un chakra ennemi, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Naruto n'ajouta rien et se concentra également avant de sentir plusieurs chakras se diriger vers eux. Il attrapa un kunai et masqua au maximum son chakra pour se cacher derrière un arbre sans être repéré. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de sa place mais avait dégainé Kusanagi. Il regarda autour de lui quelques instants avant de sauter en arrière pour esquiver un coup qu'on lui portait avec un katana. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage et il disparu du champ de vision de ses ennemis avant d'en tuer un en lui tranchant la gorge avec Kusanagi. Il disparut de nouveau, laissant le temps à ses adversaires d'essayer de retrouver leur esprit, puis fit un signe à Naruto pour que le blond attaque également. Ce dernier vit le signal et sortit de sa cachette en même temps que Sasuke. Ils atterrirent chacun derrière un des deux ninjas et les tuèrent avec un Chidori et un Rasengan. Une fois les trois ninjas morts, Sasuke s'étira un bon coup et rangea Kusanagi dans son fourreau.

« - Je croyais qu'en étant déguisé comme baa-chan l'avait dit, on serait tranquille pendant le voyage ? Se rappela Naruto en soupirant.

- Hn.

- Crois-moi elle va m'entendre, ajouta-t-il.

- Je serai curieux de voir ça, se moqua l'Uchiwa.

- Teme, tu vas … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un ninja apparu devant lui ainsi que deux autres ninjas. Ils ne se mirent pas en position de combat pour la simple et bonne raison que comparé à leurs trois adversaires, ceux-ci portaient des masques. C'était des anbus du village de Kiri. Sasuke et Naruto fixèrent le chef de l'équipe devant eux en silence. Ce dernier s' avança un peu vers eux mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de sécurité.

« - Vous êtes bien Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, des ninjas du village de Konoha, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Nous sommes des anbus du village de Kiri, au service de Mizukage-sama. Elle nous a demandé de nous occuper de trois ninjas puis de vous retrouver pour vous ramener au village, expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

- … ,

- Je suppose que pour les ninjas que nous devions poursuivre, ce n'est plus vraiment la peine, réfléchit-il en regardant les corps des trois ninjas gisant à terre, Enfin, le principale est que vous n'avez rien. Par contre … C'est une transformation, Uchiwa-san ?

- Hn, répondit-il avant d'annuler le jutsu.

- Adieu Mitsuki, chuchota Naruto dans un sourire moqueur.

- Dobe, grogna le brun en lui lançant un regard menaçant, Une seule remarque sur ce qui s'est passé et dit toi que tu mourras dans les prochaines heures.

- J'avais compris, sourit-il avant de reporter son attention vers les trois anbus présents, On doit vous suivre jusqu'à Mei-san ?

- Exact, répondit le chef de l'équipe, Je suis soulagé de voir que vous nous faites confiance sinon nous aurons été contraint d'utiliser la force.

- Je ne pense pas que vous aurez réussi, lâcha Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur, Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je préfèrerais donner le rouleau le plus rapidement possible. »

Le chef des anbus accepta et fit signe à ses coéquipiers de le suivre avant de faire de même pour Sasuke et Naruto. Ces deux derniers se lancèrent un regard commun avant suivre les trois anbu de Mei. Le reste du voyage se passa en silence sauf lorsque l'un des anbus demandait quelque chose à son chef.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain devant la tour de la Mizukage et rapidement les deux anbu qui accompagnaient le chef partirent. L'anbu resta avec eux et les mena jusqu'au bureau de la Mizukage. Encore une fois, le trajet se fit en silence. Personne ne fit quoique ce soit pour que le silence soit brisé même si Naruto avait vraiment envie de dire quelque chose. Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte du bureau de Mei et l'anbu rentra en premier pour annoncer leur venue.

Ils purent rentrer cinq minutes plus tard. À l'intérieur, Mei venait de se lever pour contourner son bureau et les saluer joyeusement. Naruto la salua également avec un grand sourire pendant que Sasuke se contentait d'un ton neutre faisant rire discrètement la Mizukage.

« - Sasuke, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, C'est toi qui détiens le rouleau de Tsunade-sama, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn, affirma-t-il en sortant le dit rouleau et lui donnant.

- Merci. Votre mission est un succès ! Que diriez-vous de rester quelque temps ici, pour vous reposer ?

- Merci de la proposition, Mei-sama, fit Sasuke, Mais nous préférons décliner votre invitation.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Il semblerait que Sasuke ne veuille pas rester ici parce qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il préférait ne pas penser, expliqua sérieusement Naruto en regardant du coin de l'œil son amant.

- Est-ce par rapport à Suigetsu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au blond.

- Oui.

- Je vois. J'aimerais quand même que vous restiez. Je souhaiterais que vous fassiez la connaissance de quelqu'un qui serait très heureux de vous voir, avoua-t-elle.

- Qui donc ? S'inquiéta Naruto en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Vous l'avez déjà vu, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe d'anbu que j'ai envoyé pour vous ramener.

- Nous le connaissons déjà alors ! S'emporta le blond, ne comprenant plus rien.

- Elle parle de sa vraie identité, le coupa Sasuke en croisant les bras, Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi il voudrait nous voir.

- Parce qu'on est super fort et qu'il veut qu'on l'entraine, proposa Naruto avec un sourire.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, dobe ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Il veut vous rencontrer car il a un lien avec vous deux ! Les informa-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Un lien ? Répétèrent les deux ninjas d'une même voix, ne comprenant toujours pas.

- Entre Reisui ! »

Deux secondes après, Reisui arriva dans le bureau silencieusement. Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient pas surpris de le voir déjà là et avaient tourné la tête vers lui en se demandant quel lien il pouvait avoir avec eux. Reisui salua Mei avant de se tourner vers les deux ninjas.

« - Ça faisait longtemps ! Dit-il avec un ton moqueur avant de porter sa main au masque qu'il portait.

- Hein ? Fit Naruto.

- Cette voix … , commença Sasuke, en écarquillant les yeux légèrement.

- Eh ben, on ne reconnaît plus un ami ? Se moqua-t-il en enlevant son masque. »

Sasuke et Naruto ne purent ajouter autre chose tellement ils étaient choqués. La personne devant eux avait les yeux violets, les cheveux argenté un peu plus long qu'avant, les dents acérées et une gourde accrochée à sa ceinture.

« - Suigetsu, crièrent-ils d'une même voix. »

* * *

Voilà ^^

Moi : Alors, ça vous plaît ?

Naruto : Suigetsu est vivant ! Mais … Comment ça se fait ?

Moi : Ah ça, c'est dans le prochain chapitre que tu seras !

Sasuke : Comme d'habitude ! Enfin, tu n'as pas vraiment tué Suigetsu, c'est le principal.

Moi : Je t'avais bien dit que je détestais les Death Fics alors je ne pouvais pas tué Suigetsu ! En plus c'est un des personnages importants dans cette fic après vous deux.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Et Karin, elle sera quand ?

Moi : Hn ? Pas maintenant !

Naruto : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?

Moi : Parce que tu as l'habitude maintenant ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Je vous dis à mardi prochain et passez un bon week-end.

Review ?


	35. Chapitre 34

Bonjour ^^

Voilà le chapitre 34.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss **: Ne t'inquiète pas, la réaction des garçons sera dans ce chapitre. Quant à Karin, ça sera plus tard. Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 34

« - Suigetsu, crièrent-ils d'une même voix. »

Ce dernier leur fit un sourire amusé, dévoilant encore plus ses dents acérées, donnant par la même occasion la confirmation pour le brun et le blond. Ces deux derniers n'en revenaient pas. Suigetsu était censé être mort et enterrer, ils y étaient allés une fois. Alors pourquoi était-il devant eux, vivant ? Sasuke s'avança lentement vers son ancien coéquipier et avança sa main vers l'argenté, inquiétant ce dernier même s'il ne le montrait pas. Naruto savait déjà ce que voulait faire son amant mais il le laissa continuer. Sasuke arrêta son poing fermé à quelques centimètres de la joue de l'argenté et le fixa de ses onyx.

« - Eh Mitsuki-chan, commença-t-il avec un ton moqueur, Tu comptes pas … »

Mais sa phrase ne se termina pas et sa tête explosa une nouvelle fois depuis très longtemps. Il eut le temps de se matérialiser de nouveau avant que Sasuke ne lui cri :

« - Tu ne changeras jamais, abruti ! On te croit mort et deux ans plus tard tu réapparais, la bouche en cœur. Explique-nous ce que ça signifie ! »

Suigetsu n'avait pas lâché Sasuke du regard tellement il était surpris de le voir s'énerver comme ça. D'un côté, il savait que c'était normal que le brun réagisse comme ça. Il était surpris que Naruto n'est encore rien dit pour l'instant. Il soupira intérieurement avant de tourner la tête vers Mei qui hocha la tête de haut en bas comme pour l'inciter à faire ce qu'il avait en tête.

« - Sasuke ! Naruto ! Commença-t-il sérieusement, Vous feriez mieux de vous assoir.

- … ,

- Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé le jour de mon départ. »

Sasuke et Naruto s'assirent sur une chaise et regardèrent l'argenté passé sa main dans ses cheveux argenté tout en poussant un soupire de fatigue. La discussion allait être longue.

_Flash Back :_

« - Voici donc Suigetsu Hōzuki, fit l'un des hommes présents.

- … ,

- Réponds, s'énerva-t-il.

- Je suis bien Suigetsu Hōzuki, affirma-t-il dans un soupire.

- Et sur un autre ton, ajouta l'homme.

- Je pense que ça ira, intervenu la seule femme présente.

- Bien, Mizukage-sama.

- Suigetsu, commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, Tu as été enlevé par Orochimaru il y a longtemps. Et tu as suivi l'entrainement pour devenir un des sept épéistes légendaire de Kiri, c'est bien cela ? C'est pour cette raison que tu possèdes Kubikiri Hōchō l'ancienne épée de Zabuza Momochi.

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- Que comptais-tu faire en suivant Sasuke Uchiwa dans sa quête ?

- Récupérer toutes les épées légendaires et de reconstituer les sept épéistes légendaires.

- Afin de devenir leur leader par la même occasion, termina-t-elle.

- … ,

- Je vois, dit-elle, Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te faire part de ma décision. »

Suigetsu déglutit difficilement en craignant le pire. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il avait peur que sa vie se termine bientôt. Il se mit à penser à Karin et se demanda si la rouge allait supporter le fait qu'il serait mort. Bien sur que non, elle n'allait pas du tout le supporter. Malgré tout, il espérait rester en vie. Il regarda Mei le fixait comme si elle essayait de découvrir quelque chose. Il ne détourna pas le regard et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants avant qu'un sourire de la part de la Mizukage n'arrête leur échange. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre et laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres. L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil d'incompréhension tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire.

« - Suigetsu !

- Oui ?

- Penses-tu être capable de retrouver les quatre dernières épées légendaires ?

- B-Bien sur, répondit-il surpris.

- J'ai un accord à te proposer !

- Je vous écoute, assura-t-il.

- Voilà ! Je souhaiterais qu'avec Chôjûrô tu t'occupes de récupérer les quatre dernières épées légendaires, commença-t-elle en désignant Chôjûrô.

- … ,

- Et qu'une fois les sept épées réunit, je veux tu créer une nouvelle génération des sept épéistes légendaire, termina-t-elle.

- Hein ? Vous plaisantez ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pas le moins du monde, Suigetsu ! Tu me sembles être la personne la plus qualifiée pour exécuter cette mission.

- Mais … Je suis un nukenin et … ,

- Tu ne seras plus considéré comme tel si jamais tu réussis cette mission, l'informa-t-elle.

- Sérieusement ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Oui, assura-t-elle.

- Mais il y a quand même une possibilité que je meurs pendant la recherche des quatre dernières épées, constata-t-il sombrement.

- C'est une possibilité mais je suis sur que tu ne mourras pas ! Sourit-elle.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire ? Je n'ai surement pas le droit de le dire à mes amis, non ?

- Exactement ! Personne ne doit être au courant de notre accord. Pas même Tsunade-sama !

- … ,

- Si nous le disons à tes amis, ils pourraient penser que tu reviendrais surement mais si jamais tu échoues et que tu meurs, la nouvelle sera encore plus pire que si jamais ils savaient déjà que tu serais mort.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-il.

- Acceptes-tu donc ma proposition ?

- Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de poser la question. J'accepte et je la réussirais haut la main, annonça-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Très bien.

- Une dernière chose, l'interrompit-il.

- Une fois tout terminé, tu auras le droit de revenir à Konoha pour y vivre ! Tu ne seras pas considéré comme un nukenin ! Le devança-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

- Nous allons partir dans moins de deux heures. Récupère Kubikiri Hōchō et Samehada et retrouve nous ici. Je vais pendant ce temps faire part de ma décision à Tsunade-sama.

- Entendu. »

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant de quitter le bureau et de se diriger vers le quartier Uchiwa où se trouvait ses armes. En y arrivant il resta quelques minutes à l'entré de la maison de Sasuke. Il savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait cette maison. Cependant il s'avança quand même et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvaient les deux épées qu'il avait en sa possession. Tout en regardant Kubikiri Hōchō il se promit silencieusement de réussir cette mission et de revenir.

_Fin du Flash Back._

« - Vous savez réellement ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ! Souffla Suigetsu une fois l'explication terminé.

- Hn.

- En ce qui concerne la suite des évènements. »

_Flash Back :_

Onze mois étaient passés depuis que sa mort avait été annoncé à Konoha. Cela faisait également onze mois qu'il était redevenu un ninja du pays de l'eau pour récupérer les épées légendaires. Il avait été rapidement nommé anbu au vu de ses capacités et de sa force. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Kiri, il recherchait les épées sans relâche.

Suigetsu soupira en posant Kubikiri Hōchō avant de tourner la tête vers le corps mort du nukenin contre qui il venait de se battre. Son regard mauve se porta ensuite sur l'épée qui se trouvait aux côtés du nukenin. Il eut un sourire fatigué en voyant qu'ils avaient enfin réussi, avec Chôjûrô, à récupérer la dernière des quatre épées légendaires qui manquaient. Celle-ci portait le nom de Kiba. En se souvenant du nom de l'épée, ses pensées dérivèrent sur les ninjas de Konoha et Kiba avec qui il avait passé de bons moments. Au bout d'un moment ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur Karin. Il resserra sa main sur le manche de Kubikiri Hōchō et sera les dents avant qu'un grognement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il en avait marre. Il voulait retourner à Konoha le plus rapidement possible.

« - Suigetsu-san, l'appela Chôjûrô, nerveux.

- Oui, dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il en se calmant lentement, Je … J'ai juste repensé à quelque chose.

- Vos amis vous manquent, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit-il rapidement.

- … ,

- Prenons l'épée et retournons voir Mei-sama.

- J'espère qu'elle va nous laisser un peu de temps avant que je ne dois chercher des personnes qui pourrait contrôler les épées, soupira Suigetsu en s'étirant.

- Je pense que oui, affirma-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Tu pourras rapidement me prêter ton épée ?

- Pour quelles raisons ? S'étonna Chôjûrô en tournant la tête vers l'argenté.

- Je voudrais juste voir comment elle fonctionne. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu la garderas !

- … ,

- Enfin, on verra ça quand on sera rentré ! Termina-t-il. »

Il attrapa Kubikiri Hōchō et la plaça dans son dos. Ils rentrèrent à Kiri en deux jours et le chemin du retour s'était pratiquement fait en silence. Depuis que la dernière épée avait été récupéré, il pensait de plus en plus à ses amis alors que jusqu'à présent, il avait fait en sorte de ne plus y penser, voulant absolument se concentrer sur sa mission. Il repensait à Karin et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même. D'après Mei, elle aurait passé l'examen des Chunnins et l'avait réussi. Il était content pour elle et aurait souhaité être là mais il se devait de terminer sa mission avant de rentrer.

Les jours défilèrent rapidement et avant que Suigetsu ne choisisse des ninjas de Kiri, qui serait capable de maitriser l'une des épées, il avait décidé de s'entrainer. Il testait chaque épée, une à une, jusqu'à être capable de les maitriser totalement. Il voulait voir s'il était également capable de toutes les maitriser, comme son frère Mangetsu. Mei n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à sa décision et pendant plus de six mois Suigetsu essayait de maitriser les six autres épées légendaires. Il s'entrainait en même temps avec Chôjûrô. Finalement, il arriva enfin à les maitriser. Entre-temps, il avait cherché les cinq ninjas qu'il allait devoir entrainer.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à tous les trouvés, il remarqua que l'entrainement allait plus dur que prévu. Il savait qu'ils leur faudrait du temps pour pouvoir maitriser leur épée. Mais il devait avouer qu'il souhaiter qu'il se dépêche un peu plus. Il avait envie de rentrer pour revoir Karin. La rouge lui manquait de plus en plus mais il se retenait de le dire lorsque Meï lui demandait.

Pendant six mois, l'apprentissage continua. Certains arrivaient à maitriser leur épée plus rapidement que d'autres mais Suigetsu Chôjûrô s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils attendraient que tout le monde maitrise leur épée avant de continuer l'entrainement qui dura six mois de plus.

Un jour, Meï lui annonça la mission de Sasuke et Naruto. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt partir et elle était d'accord. Il avait parfaitement rempli sa mission. Et ce fut pour cette raison que ce jour-là, à la fin de l'entrainement, il annonça aux cinq ninjas qu'il entrainait, qu'il allait partir pour Konoha prochainement et qu'il y resterait. Personnes n'avaient réellement protesté contre la décision de l'argenté même s'ils auraient préféré qu'il reste. Ce dernier annonça que Chôjûrô continuera à les entrainer et il les salua avant de rentrer chez lui.

_Fin du Flash Back._

« - Vous savez tout ! Souffla Suigetsu avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

- Ah quand même, fit Naruto, surpris, Tu n'as pas passé ton temps à rien faire pendant ces deux ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as cru, blondinet ? Il était hors de question que je meurs ! S'emporta Suigetsu.

- Je me doute, sourit-il, amusé de le revoir.

- En parlant de ça, intervenu Meï, Comme tu as réussi ta mission, Suigetsu, tu es libre de retourner à Konoha et tu n'es plus considéré comme un nukenin.

- Merci, Mizukage-sama, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Sasuke ! Naruto ! Vous restez dormir cette nuit ? Proposa la Kage.

- Euh … , commença Naruto tout en regardant Sasuke qui hocha la tête de haut en bas, D'accord. »

Mei leur fit un grand sourire avant de demander à un ninja de leur montrer leur chambre. Pendant ce temps, Suigetsu était reparti en direction de son appartement pour pouvoir se laver et se changer. Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient rien dit contre et avait suivi le ninja jusqu'à leur chambre.

La soirée se déroula normalement. Naruto et Sasuke furent invité à diner avec Mei ainsi que Suigetsu. Ce dernier restait calme mais participait quand même à la discussion. Lorsque le diner fut terminé, Mei prit congé. Les trois ninjas se retrouvèrent seuls et Naruto proposa à Suigetsu de venir avec eux dans leur chambre pour discuter. L'argenté ne refusa pas et les suivit tranquillement. Une fois qu'ils furent bien installés dans la chambre, un silence s'installa avant d'être brisé par Naruto.

« - Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu es toujours vivant, Suigetsu ! Fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Pour une fois qu'il a raison, lâcha Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

- Teme, grogna le jinchuriki.

- À ce que je vois, vous êtes toujours ensemble, constata l'argenté.

- Hn.

- Sinon tout va bien à Konoha ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Alors que je me souvienne ce qui s'est passé, se rappela Naruto avant d'ajouter, Le village a été entièrement reconstruit. On est tous passé au rang d'anbu ou jounin. Kiba et Sakura sont toujours ensemble.

- Karin va bien, l'interrompit Sasuke en regardant Suigetsu, Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce sujet-là, elle va très bien et elle ne t'a jamais oublié.

- … ,

- Elle n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre, continua-t-il.

- Ça se voit tant que ça que je pense qu'à elle ? S'inquiéta Suigetsu en riant nerveusement.

- D'un côté, tu l'aimes, souffla Naruto, Il est normal que tu penses à elle.

- J'ai hâte de la revoir, leur confia-t-il pendant que Sasuke et Naruto se lancèrent un regard complice.

- Fais gaffe, le prévenu Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle devenue bien plus forte qu'avant depuis son entrainement pendant l'examen des Chuunins, l'informa-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne me fera pas de mal.

- On verra !

- Ah et une dernière chose, s'exclama Naruto, Les anciens sont morts.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Suigetsu, Et comment sont-ils morts ? »

La question créa un silence dans la chambre où Naruto regarda du coin de l'œil Sasuke. Ce dernier faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question de Suigetsu. L'argenté fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Naruto qui lui désigna Sasuke du regard.

« - Attends, tu les as tués ? Demanda Suigetsu en regardant son ancien coéquipier.

- Techniquement ils étaient condamnés à mourir lorsque le Daimyô a appris leurs magouilles, commença Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur, Ils sont juste morts avant l'heure.

- Comment ?

- Il les a blessés avec un kunai avant de leur trancher la gorge, l'informa Naruto en roulant les yeux, Il était bien heureux d'avoir le droit de le faire alors il en a profité.

- Comment est-ce possible ? La veille Tsunade ne voulait pas qu'il touche aux anciens alors comment se fait-il que là, elle n'est rien dit ?

- Oh mais elle a dit quelque chose, fit le blond avant d'ajouter, Elle a seulement dit qu'il avait carte blanche et que c'était un cadeau du Daimyô.

- Je vois, il a dû s'en donner à cœur joie, constata l'argenté en regardant l'Uchiwa qui avait les yeux fermés.

- D'un côté, qui n'en profiterait pas lorsqu'on sait que c'est de leur faute que notre famille soit morte, lâcha le jinchuriki dans un soupire.

- Alors la vengeance de Sasuke est finie, conclut Suigetsu.

- C'est ça, affirma Naruto, Et c'est mieux ainsi.

- De toute façon, j'avais déjà tiré un trait lorsque mon jugement est passé, annonça le brun.

- Donc ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, continua l'argenté.

- Hn.

- Sinon, tu n'as pas trouvé le temps long ?

- Trop long, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, Mais je préférais plutôt passer du temps sur cette mission que de ne pas la réussir pour ne pas avoir ma liberté.

- Compréhensible. Donc tu rentres avec nous demain, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça !

- Karin va être heureuse de te voir, annonça Naruto avec un grand sourire. »

Suigetsu hocha la tête de haut en bas avant que la discussion ne dérive sur un autre sujet. L'argenté fut soulagé de voir que ses amis n'avaient pas changé et étaient contents de le revoir. Il fallait l'avoué, il avait eu peur que ces deux ans d'absence, où ses amis le pensaient mort, n'arrivent juste qu'à le faire oublier de leur mémoire.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke, Naruto et Suigetsu faisaient face à Meï et Chôjûrô à la sortie du village. Suigetsu avait seulement un sac avec lui et tenait Kubikiri Hōchō dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rendre l'épée ou non. Il s'avança vers Meï sous le regard de ses amis.

« - Tu vas nous manquer, Suigetsu, l'informa-t-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle.

- Je sais, dit-il en dénouant son bandeau et en lui donnant.

- Tu seras quand même le bienvenu ici, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour m'avoir laissé la vie sauve.

- Je ne pouvais pas te tuer lorsque je sais que tu as une si jolie jeune femme qui t'attend à Konoha, lui confia-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil sous le regard moqueur de Naruto et Sasuke.

- … Pour Kubikiri Hōchō ? Demanda-t-il en portant la main à son épée.

- Tu peux la garder. Même si tu n'es plus ici et que tu vis à Konoha, tu restes un des sept épéistes légendaire de Kiri, expliqua-t-elle, Elle est mieux en ta possession.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Vous feriez me de rentrer, proposa-t-elle.

- Oui. Chôjûrô, occupes-toi bien de l'équipe et merci pour m'avoir aidé.

- Ce n'est rien, Suigetsu-san ! Répondit ce dernier.

- Et arrête avec le « san » ! S'emporta-t-il, J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux. »

Cette remarque fit rire Naruto, Meï et Chôjûrô pendant que Sasuke avait seulement un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Rapidement, Suigetsu les salua une dernière fois avant de suivre Naruto et Sasuke sur le chemin qui menait à Konoha. Le voyage du retour se passa normalement pour Suigetsu et Naruto. Pour Sasuke c'était une autre histoire. Naruto et Suigetsu réunit donnait pratiquement le même résultat que Suigetsu et Kiba réunit. C'était l'enfer !

* * *

Et voilà ^^

Naruto : Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, d'après toi ?

Sasuke : La réaction de Karin !

Naruto : Pas faux !

Sasuke, un sourire moqueur : On va rire.

Naruto : Oui … Au fait !

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Elle est où l'auteure ?

Sasuke regardant autour de lui : C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! Elle a du tomber dans les escaliers après tout ce qu'elle écrit. Je n'aurais pas besoin de la tuer moi-même.

Naruto : Sasuke !

Moi, arrivant en claquant la porte avec mon pied : Rassure toi, je suis toujours vivante Sasu-chan.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Où étais-tu ?

Moi : Partit chercher les feuilles sur lesquelles j'ai écrit la suite de la fic.

Naruto : Ah !

Sasuke : J'aurais du mieux cherché ! Au pire que je brulerai son sac de cours !

Moi : Ah c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à les trouver. Tu avais déjà cherché.

Sasuke : Hn.

Moi : Je vais faire comme si j'avais pas entendu. Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci encore de continuer à lire la fic. Je vous dis à vendredi.

Review ?


	36. Chapitre 35

Bonsoir ^^

Voilà le chapitre 35 et le retour de Suigetsu à Konoha ;)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss** : J'espère qu'elle te plaira sa réaction. Merci pour ta review. ^^

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 35

L'après-midi venait de débuter et les rues de Konoha étaient remplis. Ça ne facilitait pas Karin qui essayait de se rendre au point de rendez-vous qu'elle c'était fixé avec Sakura. Elle devait rejoindre la rose devant la porte du village pour s'occuper de la mission qu'elles allaient faire. Deux ans étaient passées et elle n'avait pas énormément changé. Ses cheveux étaient devenus un peu plus longs qu'avant mais ils avaient toujours la même coiffure. Il lui arrivait de les attachés en une couette en hauteur. De l'autre côté, sa tenue avait un peu changé. Elle portait un chemisier violet à manche courte, qui lui arrivait aux fesses, mais qui était totalement ouvert dévoilant la protection de maille se trouvant en dessous qui moulait parfaitement son corps. Elle avait gardé son short noir et ses chaussures noires et ses bas étaient une protection en maille. Mais aujourd'hui elle était habillée de sa tenue d'anbu et de son masque.

Elle souffla d'agacement et sauta sur le toit le plus proche pour aller plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que les rues soient si chargés ? Elle soupira et continua sa route pendant cinq minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit où l'attendait Sakura. Cette dernière l'attendait assise, près d'un arbre. La rose semblait être perdue dans ses pensées avant de remarquer Karin qui arrivait.

« - Tu es en retard, Karin, souffla-t-elle, amusée.

- Va te plaindre au villageois qui m'empêche de passer en bouchant les rues où je passe, rétorqua-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes correctement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais, affirma la rose tout en riant.

- Alors, on part quand pour la mission ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu es prête, maintenant ! Annonça-t-elle, Notre cible doit se trouver dans la ville voisine. On doit se dépêcher avant qu'elle nous file entre les doigts.

- On peut y aller, acquiesça-t-elle, Je suis prête. »

Sakura hocha la tête et remit rapidement son masque d'anbu pendant que Karin faisait de même. Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter le village dans un petit nuage de poussière. Leur cible avait dérobé un rouleau dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage et d'une importance capital. Pas besoin de préciser que leur cible devait mourir et qu'elles devaient récupérer ce rouleau avant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Une mission de rang S que Karin aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important aller se passer aujourd'hui.

« - Tu es sûre qu'il se trouve dans la ville voisine, Seika ?

- Oui. Enfin, d'après les informations de la Gondaime. Sinon, tu pourras t'en charger, Aika ?

- Comme toujours, accepta-t-elle.

- Aller, plus vite on aura trouvé la trace de notre cible, plus vite on rentrera.

- Tu as raison. »

Elles continuèrent à sauter de branches en branches pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à que Karin ne soit interpelée par trois chakras à leur gauche. Elle reconnut facilement le chakra de Sasuke et Naruto. Elle sut qu'ils avaient terminé leur mission et qu'ils rentraient au village. Seulement le troisième chakra la surprit. Elle s'arrêta sur une branche, intrigant Sakura qui s'arrêta à son tour, et tourna la tête dans la direction ou se trouvait les trois chakras. Elle rêvait. Elle se trompait. Il était censé être mort. Il ne pouvait pas être vivant.

« - Aika ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et sauta au sol pour se diriger vers les trois ninjas. Sakura la suivit en se demandant qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué. Pourquoi faisait-elle demi-tour ? Elles n'avaient pas le temps de retourner au village. Elle voulut lui rappeler mais elle sentit le chakra de Naruto et Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle arriva à savoir à qui appartenait le troisième, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas possible.

Karin continua de courir avant de les apercevoir. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres d'eux, elle s'arrêta, essoufflé. Elle les interpela et les trois ninjas furent surpris de voir une anbus devant eux. Sasuke et Naruto reconnurent rapidement Karin et regardèrent Suigetsu qui la fixait, surpris.

« - Aika-chan, fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- C'est un rêve ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Suigetsu.

- Non, affirma Sasuke.

- Je vois … ,

- Karin, murmura Suigetsu.

- Aika, l'appela Sakura en arrivant près d'elle.

- Seika-chan, sourit Naruto.

- Suigetsu, commença Karin, Lorsque je reviendrais de mission, je veux te voir directement après que je serais rentré !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- À plus tard. »

Et elles disparurent dans un fin nuage de poussière. Suigetsu fixa l'endroit où se trouvait Karin quelques secondes auparavant en silence avant de se retourner vers Sasuke et Naruto. Ces deux derniers lui expliquèrent rapidement que lorsque Karin était en mission anbu, le travail passé avant même si elle devait mourir d'envie de l'embrasser. Suigetsu ne répliqua rien car il comprenait parfaitement.

Au même moment, Karin et Sakura continuaient leur route. La rouge avait vérifié les environs pour voir si leur cible s'enfuyait ou non. Heureusement pour elles, il ne semblait pas bougé de la ville. Elles avaient encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne décide de partir d'un coup de la ville.

« - Aika, l'appela Sakura, T'es sure que ça va ?

- Bien sur, rétorqua-t-elle, On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser le rouleau disparaitre dans la nature.

- Je vois, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire résigné.

- On dirait qu'il commence à se douter qu'on ne va pas tarder. Il se dirige vers la sortie du village au nord.

- Dépêchons-nous, alors ! »

Karin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant d'accélérer. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à l'entrée du village. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur une branche d'arbre et Sakura tourna la tête vers Karin qui semblait s'énerver.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta la rose.

- On dirait qu'il a … disparu, murmura Karin, étonné.

- Disparu ? Répéta-t-elle, Comment ça se pourrait ?

- Je l'ignore, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Calme toi ! Lui conseilla Sakura. »

Karin croisa les bras et respira fortement, essayant de se calmer. Elle se concentra sur les environs et chercha le chakra de leur cible. Elle savait que c'était son impatience à vouloir retourner au village qui la troublé. Elle voulait revoir Suigetsu mais la mission devait passer en priorité. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle continua de chercher jusqu'à trouver le chakra de leur cible, réduit au minimum. Il avait déjà quitté le village et courait.

La rouge annonça à Sakura qu'elle avait retrouvé leur cible et lui annonça où exactement. Juste après, elles se mirent en route, passant par les toits. Elles coururent le plus rapidement possible pour atteindre la deuxième sortie de la ville en cinq minutes seulement. Elles continuèrent leur chemin avant d'apercevoir leur cible au loin, habillée d'une cape noire. Karin eut un sourire macabre sous son masque et accéléra une dernière fois avant de sauter sur leur voleur pour le plaquer à terre.

Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il se retrouvait la face contre terre. Sakura arriva peu de temps après et demanda à Karin de se relever. La rouge ne protesta pas et laissa leur cible se relevait. Sakura en profita pour lui retirer rapidement le rouleau avant que Karin ne sorte un kunai et ne le tue dans les secondes qui suivaient.

« - Mission accomplit, fit Sakura tout en regardant le rouleau.

- On peut rentrer alors, lâcha Karin avec un ton pressé.

- On détruit le corps et on rentre, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire amusée.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle en faisant la moue. »

Sakura rangea le rouleau dans sa poche placé dans son dos et s'étira un bon coup. Elle se tourna vers le corps du ninja mort et composa quelques signes avant de poser sa main sur le dos du mort. Elle murmura le nom de la technique et le corps prit soudainement feu en quelques secondes. Elle se redressa et attendit patiemment que le corps ne brule entièrement.

Une fois le feu éteint et le corps entièrement brulé, Karin composa quelques signes pour créer un petit vent qui fit voler les cendres dans les airs. La rouge se tourna vers la rose qui lui fit signe de la tête pour rentrer. Derrière son masque, Karin souriait joyeusement. Elles rentraient à Konoha.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke, Naruto et Suigetsu étaient arrivés à Konoha depuis plus de dix minutes. Ils n'avaient croisé personne et s'étaient directement dirigé vers le bureau de Tsunade. Lors du voyage, Suigetsu regardait autour de lui et remarquait que le village était entièrement reconstruit. Cependant ses pensées se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Karin. L'argenté commençait à redouter un peu les retrouvailles avec la rouge. Finalement ils arrivèrent au bureau de Tsunade en moins de dix minutes. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans la pièce et lorsque la Gondaime le remarqua, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sasuke et Naruto furent surpris un petit instant et se lancèrent un regard commun.

« - Donc vous n'étiez pas au courant, Tsunade-sama, constata Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- Meï-san voulait que personne ne soit au courant, lui rappela l'argenté.

- Tu es vraiment vivant ? Le questionna Tsunade.

- Bien sur, assura-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse tout en le fixant. Elle laissa un sourire s'afficher sur son visage avant de dire :

« - Je suis heureuse de te voir en vie, lui confia-t-elle.

- Hn.

- Sinon, la mission ? Lâcha-t-elle en regardant Naruto et Sasuke.

- Réussis sans aucune difficulté, assura Naruto avant d'ajouter, Et je croyais qu'on ne se ferait pas attaquer en étant habillé comme un couple ?

- Sois pas stupide, Naruto, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin, Vous auriez quand même pu vous faire attaquer, même en tenue normale.

- Donc vous vous êtes moqués de nous, comprit le jinchuriki.

- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle.

- Donc ça n'aurait rien changé si j'avais pas utilisé de jutsu. Je n'aurais pas eu le besoin de me transformer en Mitsuki, fit sombrement Sasuke en posant sa main sur Kusanagi.

- Euh … , commença-t-elle.

- Sasuke, l'interrompit Naruto, On ferait mieux d'y aller.

- Hn.

- Suigetsu, tu viens ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers l'argenté avec un regard qui montrait à ce dernier qu'ils devaient partir avant que Sasuke ne craque.

- J'arrive, affirma-t-il avec un sourire amusé. »

Ils saluèrent rapidement la Gondaime sauf Sasuke qui commençait à saturer. Ils sortirent du bureau ainsi que du bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard. Naruto avait réussi à calmer Sasuke et réfléchissait maintenant à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Kiba. Suigetsu restait silencieux et les suivaient tranquillement. Il allait demander quelque chose à Sasuke mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que quelqu'un lui bondit dessus. Il tomba lourdement au sol, faisant sursauter Naruto avant qu'il ne se retourne en même temps que Sasuke. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Akamaru sur Suigetsu et qui lui léchait le visage.

« - Akamaru, s'écria Kiba en courant vers, Qu'est-ce qui te … »

Sa phrase ne se termina pas et Kiba s'arrêta tout en écarquillant les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke et Naruto qui souriaient amusés de la situation. Le maitre chien reporta son attention sur Akamaru et Suigetsu et ordonna à son chien de laisser l'argenté tranquille. Il regarda ce dernier se relevait tout en riant. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à y croire.

« - Tu es vraiment Suigetsu ? Demanda Kiba, surpris.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, Kiba ? Se moqua l'argenté, Je suis le seul et l'unique Suigetsu et Sasu-chan pourra te dire la même chose. Il a déjà fait les frais de mes conneries.

- C'est bien toi, affirma Kiba avant de rire, Il n'y a que toi pour l'appeler Sasu-chan lorsque tu es à côté de lui. »

Suigetsu hocha la tête et rit doucement pendant que Kiba passait son bras autour des épaules de l'argenté et lui avouait qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Ils passèrent un petit moment ensemble toue les quatre avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans le quartier Uchiwa. Sasuke et Naruto voulaient se posaient mais ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'arriver au milieu du chemin menant à la maison du brun qu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Sasuke releva la tête vers Suigetsu, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, ce qui intrigua l'argenté, et se mit sur le côté avec Naruto et Kiba pendant que Suigetsu restait au milieu du passage. Rapidement, une silhouette apparut et Suigetsu reconnu au loin Karin qui s'était changé. Il était tellement occupé à regarder ce qui avait changé chez elle qui n'avait pas fait attention. Elle ne s'était pas arrêté de courir et commençait à lever son poing. Ce fut trop tard lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle venait de le frapper ce qui l'envoya à quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, murmurèrent Naruto et Sasuke en même temps.

- SUIGETSU ! Hurla Karin en arrivant devant et en lui attrapant son tee-shirt pour le relever et de continuer de hurler, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CETTE HISTOIRE ? ON TE CROYAIS TOUS MORT ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ NE RIEN ME DIRE ET ME LAISSER SUR DES PAROLES DOUCES MAIS QUI ME FAISAIENT PLEURER À CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE ME LES RAPPELAIENT ? »

Tout en hurlant elle lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Suigetsu était figé sur place. Il ne bougeait plus et écoutait sa rouge lui hurler tout ce qu'elle avait gardé sur elle. Elle continua à tout déballer avant que sa voix ne commence à se briser. Il fronça les sourcils et elle le lâcha, tombant à genoux tout en pleurant.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'on nous a dit que tu étais vraiment mort, hein ? Même si Sasuke, Juugo, Naruto, Kiba et Sakura étaient là pour me soutenir, je déprimais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu étais mort, je l'espérais de toute mon âme. Même si je me serais énervé, j'aurais voulu que tu rentres, un grand sourire sur le visage et que tu me fasses comprendre que tout ce qui était arrivé n'avait été qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

- Karin, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

- Pendant deux ans, pendant deux longues années je m'entrainais car c'était le seul moyen pour que j'évite de penser tout le temps au fait que tu étais mort. Je souhaitais que tu sois vivant et que tu … rentres mais les jours passaient rapidement et tu ne revenais pas. J'y ai vraiment cru. Je m'étais finalement fait une raison et … et … tu reviens là ! J'en peux plus … dit moi que tu n'es pas une des nombreuses illusions que je me fais. »

Sa voix se termina dans un murmure pendant que Suigetsu continuait de la fixer dans les yeux. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba et Sakura, qui était arrivé peu de temps après Karin, regardèrent la rouge mal à l'aise. Ils savaient tous que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, elle n'allait pas mieux. Sauf ces derniers jours, elle recommençait à sourire. Mais ils savaient tous qu'elle pleurait tous les jours.

Karin continua de pleurer, accentuant le malaise de Suigetsu. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment la consoler car il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait rien dire face à ça. Il aurait voulu revenir plus tôt mais les évènements ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder pleurer avant de lui attraper le menton pour lui relever le visage.

« - Karin, commença-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration, Je ne t'ai rien parce que je n'en avais pas le droit. Je t'expliquerais plus tard mais sache que de partir à Kiri et te laissait dans l'état où tu étais lors de mon départ m'a énervé. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Tu n'es pas la seule qui voulait revenir comme si de rien n'était, je le voulais tous les soirs. Mais maintenant, je suis là ! Alors arrête de pleurer.

- … ,

- Je t'aime, idiote, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer. »

Karin ouvrit ses yeux en grand avant de répondre au baiser de l'argenté. Elle plaça ses mains dans le cou de ce dernier et s'y agrippa. Elle avait peur de rêver. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller une nouvelle fois dans son lit et se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la réalité. Sauf que là, c'était réel. Elle s'en rendait compte. Un sentiment de joie l'envahit et des larmes de soulagement coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait enfin retrouvé Suigetsu.

Du côté de Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba et Sakura, ces derniers se mirent d'accord pour laisser les deux amoureux ensemble. Ils sortirent du quartier et allèrent se posaient près du terrain d'entrainement de la team 7. La-bas, Naruto s'allongea par terre tout en soufflant de fatigue. Il était fatigué. Il se tourna vers son brun et lui fit un grand sourire auquel ce dernier y répondit tout en s'asseyant. Sakura et Kiba s'essayèrent également et restèrent silencieux. Ils avaient tous été touché par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient heureux pour Suigetsu et Karin.

Le silence régnait jusqu'à que Naruto ne se souvienne de quelque chose et ne se mette à rire d'un coup, surprenant son amant et ses amis. Ils regardèrent avec incompréhension le blond avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Ce dernier se calma et essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« - C'est juste qu'on s'était dit avec Sasuke que Karin frapperait surement Suigetsu lorsqu'elle serait revenue avec Sakura, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Pour le frapper, elle l'a bien frappé, remarqua Sakura pendant que Sasuke commençait à sourire en se souvenant de la scène.

- D'un côté, tu imaginais les retrouvailles entre eux deux se passer autrement que ce qu'on a vu ? Fit Kiba.

- Non. Karin a toujours eu un caractère impulsif, lâcha Sakura.

- Déjà à l'époque de la team Hebi, elle s'énervait facilement contre Suigetsu, leur confia Sasuke.

- Ça devait être mouvementé, se moqua Naruto.

- C'était pareil qu'avec la team 7, rétorqua le brun en réfléchissant.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta Kiba.

- Avant, c'était Sakura qui hurlait contre Naruto et qui le frappait. Naruto et Suigetsu sont pareils, quand ils le peuvent, ils font des conneries. En général, c'est tout le temps, expliqua Sasuke avec un ton moqueur.

- Teme, tu vas voir qui fait des conneries, grogna Naruto en se redressant.

- Hn. »

Kiba et Sakura se mirent à rire en voyant leurs amis s'envoyaient des piques mutuellement. Ça ne changeait pas. Sakura eut un grand sourire en pendant que Naruto avait réussi à ramener Sasuke. Et tout semblait normal. Quand on y pensait, si jamais Sasuke n'avait pas lu le rouleau de son frère, il ne serait jamais sorti des ténèbres où il était sombré. Enfin, Naruto aurait surement trouvé le moyen pour y parvenir.

Sakura sortit de ses pensées en voyant le blond se lever avant de dire qu'ils allaient rentrer. L'Uchiwa ne fut pas contre et se leva à son tour. Ils saluèrent la rose et le brun avant de disparaître de leur vue. Sakura tourna la tête vers Kiba et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui dire qu'ils devaient rentrés également.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Naruto venaient d'arriver chez le brun. Naruto parlait d'un sujet quelconque auquel Sasuke répondait tranquillement. Le blond annonça à son amant qu'il allait prendre une douche pendant que lui se diriger vers la cuisine pour attraper une pomme. Il croqua dans le fruit et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ranger ses armes. Il enleva le bandeau et le posa sur la commode, près de l'autre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avant qu'un bruit venant de la salle de bain ne l'alerte. Il se releva brusquement et courut jusqu'à là-bas. Il ouvrit la porte violemment et fut surpris de voir Naruto, se relevant tout en gémissant de douleur et en se frottant les fesses.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Usuratonkachi ? Demanda le brun, amusé.

- Je … J'ai voulu attraper le shampooing et j'ai pas remarqué le savon au sol. J'ai marché dessus et je suis tombé par terre.

- Hn.

- Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle ! Râla le blond, Ça fait vraiment mal ! »

Sasuke mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher le rire qui le prenait lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Naruto. Ce dernier lui lança un regard meurtrier ce qui le fit craquer et l'Uchiwa partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable pendant que le jinchuriki grognait d'agacement. Il continua à se masser les fesses avant de repartir dans la douche. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se calma petit à petit et quitta la salle d'eau pour aller à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Il avait décidé de faire des ramens, ce qui allait plaire au blond. Il prépara les nouilles tranquillement avant que Naruto ne sorte de la salle de bain, dix minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir, la délicieuse odeur de ramen arriva jusqu'à lui. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il se mit à courir vers le salon, excité. Une fois arrivé à destination, il hurla de joie en voyant les deux bols. Sasuke revenu à ce moment-là de la cuisine et lui fit un sourire amusé. Sous le regard de son amant, Naruto se mit rapidement à table et commença son plat.

« - Dit, Sasuke, fit soudainement le blond.

- Hn ?

- C'est vraiment fini ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta l'Uchiwa.

- Il n'y aura plus de vengeance ? Plus personne qui viendra chercher notre puissance à tous les deux ?

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y est encore quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour venir se battre contre nous, réfléchit le brun, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- … ,

- En ce qui concerne la vengeance, continua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai personne à tuer ! Mais si jamais quelqu'un s'en prenait à toi, je le tuerai sur-le-champs !

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il, un petit sourire faisant son apparition sur son visage. »

Ce dernier s'avança vers le blond et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Naruto se laissa faire, porter par le plaisir qui faisait rapidement son apparition. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné et les mains de Sasuke glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du blond, caressant lentement la peau de ce dernier. Le jinchuriki gémit doucement dans le baiser et laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Ils brisèrent le baiser à cause du manque d'air et Naruto mit quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Sasuke, souffla doucement Naruto.

- Hn ?

- Je peux finir mes ramens avant ? Demanda le blond avec un air innocent.

- Pas question, répondit l'Uchiwa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'écria le jinchuriki.

- Parce que c'est soit maintenant, soit pas ce soir ! Grogna-t-il en fixant les yeux bleus de son amant.

- Mais … J'ai faim, moi ! Se plaignit-il.

- Crois-moi, j'ai autre chose pour ton ventre, lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire pervers. »

Naruto déglutit difficilement en voyant l'air de son amant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que Sasuke avait envie de jouer les sadiques ce soir. Il lui lança un regard affolé ce qui fit rire doucement l'Uchiwa avant que ce dernier ne capture ses lèvres à nouveau. Il brisa rapidement le baiser avant de porter Naruto sur son épaule. Ce dernier protesta mais se laissa finalement faire une fois qu'il fut plaqué contre leur lit et que Sasuke avait repris possession de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Voilà :)

Sasuke : J'aime bien ce genre de fin.

Moi : La fin du chapitre ? Non parce que c'est pas encore terminer. Il manque encore quelque chose.

Sasuke : Ah bon ? Pourtant en lisant, on aurait pu penser que c'était la fin.

Naruto : Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là.

Sasuke : Je n'ai jamais tort, usuratonkachi !

Moi : Que tu dis !

Sasuke : Hn.

Moi : Enfin, ce n'est pas encore terminer.

Naruto : Que vas-tu faire alors ?

Moi : T'attends mardi pour ça, Naruto !

Naruto : Moi qui aurait cru que tu m'aurais laissé savoir la suite.

Moi : Eh non. Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Je vous dis à mardi et bon week-end.

Review ?


	37. Chapitre 36

Bonsoir.

Désoler pour la petite attente mais voilà maintenant la suite.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Miss **: Je me doute que tu préfères que la fic ne se termine pas ! ;) Merci pour ta review.

**Potiron** : Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours ma fic. Quant au moment où Sasuke s'éloigne, j'aurai fait pareil. On préfère se mettre à l'abri que de se faire frapper par Karin xD Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerai de faire une belle fin quand elle arrivera. Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les paroles des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 36

« - De quoi ? »

Naruto regardait son amant avec un regard surpris pendant que ce dernier lui mettait un balai devant le visage, à quelque centimètre de son nez. Le brun regardait le jinchuriki avec un grand sourire moqueur avant de dire :

« - Tu m'as très bien compris, Usuratonkachi !

- Tu peux quand même répéter ? Demanda le blond, incertain.

- Étant donné que nous sommes en congés aujourd'hui, nous allons nous occuper du ménage de la maison, répéta finalement l'Uchiwa en soupirant.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Lèves-toi sinon j'arriverais à te faire bouger du canapé sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt, annonça-t-il.

- Que tu crois ! Rétorqua le blond en croisant les bras pendant que son ton se faisait moqueur, Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais réu … ,

- Deux mois, l'interrompit Sasuke avec un ton froid. »

Naruto sursauta violemment et tourna la tête vers son amant. Il le regarda quelques instants, en silence, avant de se rendre compte que le brun ne plaisantait pas. Bien sûr il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une minute pour comprendre de quoi parler l'Uchiwa. Il se leva donc du canapé en vitesse et s'avança vers le brun qui avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« - Tu vois quand tu veux, se moqua Sasuke.

- Teme, grogna Naruto, Pourquoi tu veux à ce point faire le ménagé ?

- Tout simplement car on n'arrête pas d'enchainer les missions d'anbu et on ne reste pas plus d'une soirée ici lorsqu'on revient. Et au bout d'un moment, il faut bien faire le ménage, expliqua-t-il.

- N'empêche que tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur jour ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me prendre violemment hier soir ? Grogna le blond avec un ton accusateur, J'ai mal au dos maintenant.

- Je suis peut-être responsable de ta douleur mais rappel toi, dobe ! Tu n'as pas arrêté d'en redemander ! J'ai seulement accédé à ta requête !

- … ,

- Aller au boulot, Usuratonkachi ! »

L'ordre donné par Sasuke coupa court à la discussion et Naruto fut obligé de prendre le balai que lui tendait son amant. Ce dernier lui annonça qu'il devait nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée. Le jinchuriki grogna légèrement avant de lui demander ce qu'il allait faire de son côté. Sasuke allait s'occuper de l'étage. Naruto ne protesta pas et commença par la cuisine. Au même moment, l'Uchiwa montait au premier étage avec un balai.

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils continuèrent de faire le ménage. Naruto s'était arrêté entre-temps mais avait rapidement repris lorsqu'il avait entendu le « Ou plutôt trois mois » que lui criait Sasuke sans descendre les escaliers. Le blond avait grogné que son amant aller le regretter mais il avait quand même repris le ménage. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sasuke avait compris qu'il s'était arrêté. Il avait laissé un clone en bas ou quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke ouvrait la porte de leur chambre, la dernière pièce qu'il restait à nettoyer de son côté. Il posa le balai et s'avança vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand. Il soupira un bon coup en se disant qu'il avait bientôt terminé. Même s'il avait été celui qui avait ordonné de faire le ménage, il avait envie de terminer au plus vite. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et commença à ranger la pièce. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose sous son lit. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'objet et le sortit de sous le lit. Il écarquilla les yeux légèrement en voyant le rouleau qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était celui où le message d'Itachi était écrit et qui l'avait transformé en fille. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage et il le posa sur la commode avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'asseya sur son lit et attrapa le rouleau. Il le regarda quelques instants, se rappelant rapidement tout ce qu'il avait vécu sous les traits de Mitsuki. Si au début il avait maudit son frère pour lui avoir lancé ce jutsu auquel il avait peu de chances d'en sortir, maintenant il le remerciait. Il ne l'avouait surement jamais à haute voix mais il était content de n'avoir plus à se venger. Il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres et se demanda ce qui se passerai s'il ouvrait le rouleau à nouveau. Le jutsu n'était surement actif que pour une seule personne et même si quelqu'un voulait lui jetait de nouveau, il ne fonctionnerait pas. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il ouvrit le rouleau sans aucune hésitation.

Tout ce qu'il y avait été le mot d'Itachi qu'il avait lu avant de devenir Mitsuki. Il le relut une nouvelle fois avant de vouloir fermer le rouleau. Seulement, quelque chose attira son attention et il déroula encore plus le rouleau. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un nouveau texte.

_Si tu lis ceci, Sasuke, c'est que tu es finalement rentré à Konoha. Je suis sur que tu aurais voulu surement me parler pour me demander ce qui m'avait pris de te lancer un tel jutsu. Cependant, je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer sur une lettre. Ça te dit qu'on se parle face à face ?_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment il pourrait parler face à face avec son frère. Itachi était mort depuis plus de deux ans. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes avant de les rouvrirent et de remarquer qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il se trouvait appuyer contre un arbre, dans la forêt. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui.

« - Ça faisait longtemps, Sasuke, fit une voix à côté de lui. »

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers la personne. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son frère. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était là, devant lui, et souriait doucement.

« - N-Nii-san ? Fit le cadet, étonné, Mais … Comment … ?

- J'ai laissé un autre jutsu dans le rouleau, annonça le brun aux cheveux longs.

- Hein ?

- Ce jutsu me permettrait de te revoir une dernière fois, ajouta-t-il.

- Et si j'ai pas envie que ce soit la dernière fois ? Lâcha Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je suis mort, Sasuke, lui rappela-t-il.

- Laisse, souffla-t-il, Je me parlais à moi-même. »

Itachi eut un petit sourire amusé. Son petit frère lui avait vraiment manqué. Il avait laissé assez de chakra pour le revoir et lui expliquer pourquoi il lui avait tout ça. Il souffla un bon coup avant de fixer son petit frère.

« - Je constate que tu as vraiment arrêté de vouloir te venger, lâcha Itachi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Hn. Je … Mon retour forcé au village m'a fait changer d'avis.

- Devenir Mitsuki a plein d'avantages, se moqua-t-il.

- Des avantages, tu parles ! S'exclama Sasuke avec un rictus, Suigetsu et Kiba n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de ma situation.

- Peut-être mais tu ne peux pas nier que grâce à ça, tu as compris ce que tu ressentais pour Naruto-kun.

- Tu … ?

- Oui je l'avais remarqué, depuis un moment, lui confia-t-il, moqueur.

- Hn.

- Sasuke, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai lancé ce jutsu ! Annonça-t-il.

- Hn ?

- Si je t'ai renvoyé à Konoha, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que Madara arrive à te corrompre et ne se serve de toi comme d'un pion sur son échiquier. Si tu serais resté avec lui, à l'heure qu'il est, le village serait surement réduit en cendres.

- … ,

- Seulement, en te lançant ce jutsu, je savais que tu oublierais peu à peu ta vengeance. Je comptais que Naruto-kun fasse quelque chose pour te convaincre de rester au village.

- Ça ne m'a pas empêché de quitter le village à nouveau, l'interrompit le brun.

- Hn ?

- Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était pour détruire le reste de l'Akatsuki, ajouta-t-il, Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils restent en vie. Naruto aurait été surement en danger tôt ou tard.

- Je vois.

- Une fois l'objectif atteint je pensais que c'était fini sauf que la team 7 est arrivée à ce moment-là, sourit-il, Ils nous ont ramené à Konoha et j'ai fini par être réhabilité au village. Le conseil a été tué pour leur crime.

- Et tu as fini par devenir anbu, termina l'ainé. »

Sasuke affirma d'un hochement de tête avant de fixer Itachi en réfléchissant. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il pensait à quelque chose mais il l'ignorait si c'était une bonne idée.

« - Sasuke ? L'appela son frère.

- Hn ?

- À quoi penses-tu ?

- À rien de particulier, mentit-il, son visage et sa voix restant neutre.

- Toujours pareil, souffla-t-il, Écoute, je veux que tu sache que je ne t'aie pas lancé ce jutsu sans être sûr que tu arriverais à l'annuler. Si j'ai fait tout ça c'est parce que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Je préférai que tu restes à Konoha et que tu oublies la vengeance.

- Je sais, Suigetsu me l'a fait comprendre, avoua-t-il.

- Hn. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu Sasuke mais il est temps que je parte. Mon chakra est pratiquement épuisé. Je dois encore avoir le temps de te dire quelque chose, l'informa-t-il.

- On n'a pas le temps de se parler convenablement, protesta le cadet.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Juste après, Itachi s'arrête devant son petit frère et lui fit un sourire. Sasuke tenta de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il regarda son frère avec un air où l'ainé pouvait voir une supplique silencieuse. Le brun voulait encore lui parler mais il n'avait plus le temps. Il sourit légèrement avant de dire :

« - Je suis très fière de toi, petit frère ! »

Il lui donna ensuite une pichenette sur le front, ce qui eut l'effet de faire grogner le brun, et s'éloigna de lui. Peu à peu, son corps disparaissait. Sasuke s'avança vers lui mais lorsqu'il attrapa le bras de son frère, il disparu.

« - Sasuke, l'appela Naruto en passant sa main sur l'épaule de son amant. »

Ce dernier sursauta en sentant la main de Naruto sur son épaule. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre. Le jutsu était terminé et il avait comme un sentiment de regret au fond de lui. Il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de son frère mais il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y penser lorsqu'il avait été face à lui. Comme s'il avait oublié ça.

« - Sasuke, tu vas bien ? Retenta le blond, assis sur le lit, tout en lançant un regard inquiet au brun. »

Le brun tourna la tête vers son amant et le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, inquiétant encore plus Naruto par la même occasion. Le jinchuriki était arrivé dans leur chambre il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il avait terminé de faire le ménage et l'avait hurlé à Sasuke. Seulement, lorsqu'il n'avait entendu aucune réponse de Sasuke, un sentiment d'inquiétude avait fait son apparition. Il était donc monté à l'étage et l'avait cherché partout avant d'arriver dans leur chambre et de le trouver en train de dormir sur leur lit, un rouleau étalé à côté de lui. L'Uzumaki avait cru qu'il se reposait et aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais quand il l'avait entendu murmurer le prénom de son frère, il s'était calmé et avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je … , commença l'Uchiwa.

- Hn ?

- J'ai retrouvé le rouleau d'Itachi et un deuxième jutsu a été posé à l'intérieur, avoua-t-il.

- Un deuxième jutsu ? Répéta le jinchuriki, Tu vas redevenir Mitsuki ? »

Un coup de poing sur la tête lui répondit. Il grogna de douleur avant de se redresser et lancer un regard à Sasuke tout en se massant la tête.

« - Crétin, fit Sasuke en croisant les bras, le regard menaçant.

- Si ce n'est pas ça, à quoi servait-il alors ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- En fait c'était un genjutsu, avoua le brun.

- Hein ?

- Il l'a posé sur une autre lettre, plus loin dans le rouleau, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant le rouleau en question pour le montrer au jinchuriki.

- Et ? Que s'est-il passé ? Le questionna ce dernier.

- Je l'ai revu quelques instants et il m'a expliqué la raison pour laquelle il m'avait lancé le jutsu qui m'a fait devenir Mitsuki.

- Je vois, souffla Naruto, Tu as pu éclaircir certaines choses avec lui.

- Hn.

- Mais ? Demanda le blond, sentant que le brun avait quelque chose en tête.

- Mais j'aimerais qu'il soit là, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Sasuke … »

Le jinchuriki regarda son amant avec un faible sourire avant de lui attraper le menton pour relever la tête du brun vers lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire et le blond put déposer lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour débuter un baiser plein de tendresse. Sasuke y répondait avec la même force que son amant et passa ses mains dans le cou du jinchuriki. Le baiser dura quelques instants avant que Naruto ne le brise à cause du manque d'air. Le brun en profita pour relever les yeux vers son blond et lui demanda quelque chose qui surprit ce dernier avant de commencer à répondre à la question de Sasuke.

Deux jours plus tard, ils se rendirent chez la Gondaime. Cette dernière regardait Sasuke et Naruto avec de grands yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses deux meilleurs ninjas. Pour Sasuke, elle comprenait, mais Naruto c'était le néant total.

« - Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Fit-elle toujours sous le choc.

- Parce que Sasuke voudrait retrouver son frère.

- Mais cette technique a été classé interdite par le village de Suna, leur rappela-t-elle, On ne peut pas faire ça. Vous risquez d'y rester.

- Peut-être mais on se doit de tenter le diable, annonça Sasuke, Itachi n'a pas mérité la mort qu'il a eue.

- Dit celui qui l'a tué, murmura Tsunade d'une voix tellement basse que Naruto et Sasuke n'entendirent pas.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda Naruto, inquiet.

- Rien, répondit-elle avant de soupirer un bon coup et de dire, Naruto, es-tu sur de ce que t'as dit Kyuubi ?

- Oui ! Il m'a affirmé qu'avec son chakra et celui de Sasuke, cela devrait aller et que personne n'y resterait, répondit le jinchuriki.

- Sérieusement Sasuke, comment t'es venu l'idée de vouloir ressusciter ton frère ? Es-tu sûr que cette technique marchera étant donné qu'il mort depuis plus de deux ans, lui rappela-t-elle, le regard menaçant.

- L'idée m'est venu dès que j'ai appris la vérité sur le massacre, le jour où j'étais devenu Mitsuki.

- Je n'en doute pas sauf que tu mets ta vie en danger. Imagine que tu arrives à ressusciter ton frère mais que tu meurs juste après, que penses-tu que ton frère va penser ?

- Il ne pensera rien du tout parce que je serais toujours vivant, assura-t-il, déterminer. »

Tsunade fronça un peu plus les sourcils, contrarié de l'idée du dernier descendent des Uchiwa. Elle savait qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'ils réussissent mais aussi qu'ils échouent. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit à la situation. Elle aussi pensait qu'Itachi ne méritait pas une telle mort mais c'était quand même risqué. Seulement avec le chakra de Kyuubi, ils avaient vraiment plus de chances de réussir que d'échouer. Mais encore une fois, c'était une chance sur deux. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent un tel risque. Elle considérait Naruto comme son fils et elle devait avoué qu'elle s'était attaché à Sasuke.

« - Baa-chan, l'appela Naruto, nerveux.

- C'est d'accord, murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez mon accord mais … ,

- Mais ? Répéta Sasuke, suspicieux.

- Je ne veux pas que vous mourrez sinon je viendrais vous chercher moi-même de l'enfer pour vous faire souffrir, les informa-t-elle, un air meurtrier autour d'elle. »

Naruto hocha la tête vivement, craignant la torture que Tsunade serait capable de leur faire subir si jamais elle arrivait à les sortir de l'enfer. De son côté Sasuke restait impassible mais il comprenait la Gondaime.

Finalement ils partirent avec Suigetsu, Karin, Sakura et Kiba en direction de l'endroit où Madara avait surement enterré le corps d'Itachi. Il fallut trois jours avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant l'ancienne base de l'Akatsuki. Grâce au flair d'Akamaru ils trouvèrent rapidement le corps d'Itachi. Il n'avait pas été enterré mais avant été enfermé dans un cercueil. Le dit cercueil avait été caché dans une pièce de la base que Sasuke, Suigetsu et Karin n'avaient jamais vue. Ils durent sortir le cercueil à l'extérieur avant de l'ouvrir. Ce fut Sasuke qui s'en chargea. Il voulait le faire lui-même.

L'Uchiwa ouvrit doucement le cercueil et une fois cela fait, il remarqua avec soulagement que le corps d'Itachi semblait intact. Mais un détail lui revenu en pleine tête et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Tout le monde remarqua le changement d'état de leur ami et commença à s'inquiéter. Qu'avait Sasuke ?

« - Sasuke ? Fit Naruto.

- Ça ne servira à rien, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta Suigetsu.

- On peut le ressusciter, c'est pas le problème ! Dit-il.

- Alors c'est quoi ? S'emporta Kiba.

- Je lui ai pris ce qui était important, avoua-t-il.

- Ses yeux, comprit Sakura en écarquillant les yeux.

- Et donc si on le ressuscite, il ne verra plus rien, ajouta Naruto en fixant le brun.

- C'est ça !

- Et Mitsuki, intervenu Karin, Elle n'avait pas des Sharingan également ?

- Mitsuki était Sasuke, Karin, lâcha Sakura, Tu le savais !

- Oui mais … ,

- Mais ? Insista Sasuke en fixant la rouge, Qu'as-tu en tête ? On ne peut pas utiliser les yeux d'un clone car quand il disparaîtra, les yeux feront de même.

- Je sais mais il y a surement une solution. On doit trouver un moyen.

- Hn. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les six ninjas. Ils continuaient de chercher jusqu'à qu'ils n'entendent Akamaru aboyait. Kiba fronça les sourcils et annonça qu'il allait voir ce qu'avait Akamaru. Seul Sakura avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête. Tous les autres étaient en train de réfléchir, surtout Sasuke. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait été tellement emporté par l'idée de ressusciter son frère qu'il en avait oublié que c'était ses yeux qu'il avait. Et il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne au moment où ils étaient près du but. C'était rageant.

« - Sasuke ! Hurla Kiba. »

L'interpellé grogna d'agacement avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers la voix de Kiba qui continuait de l'appeler. Sasuke arriva rapidement et fut surpris de voir ce qui se trouvait dans la salle où étaient Kiba et Akamaru.

« - Attends, dis-moi que je rêve ? S'énerva l'Uchiwa.

- Euh … ,

- Que viennent faire ici tous ces Sharingan ? S'écria-t-il. »

Autour d'eux il y avait des dizaines de bocaux où se trouvaient des yeux d'Uchiwa. Sasuke s'énervait de plus en plus. Il n'en revenait pas. D'où venaient-ils ? Comment Madara avait-il pu se les procurer ?

« - Sasuke, fit Kiba, Je suis sur que tu te demandes comment ils sont arrivés là mais tu devrais y réfléchir plus tard.

- Hn.

- Quelle paire vas-tu choisir ?

- Je me demande si l'œil de Shisui est là, chuchota-t-il en cherchant rapidement.

- Shisui ? Répéta le maître-chien, Qui est-ce ?

- Le meilleur ami de mon frère. Mais il est mort ! Avoua-t-il tout en continuant de chercher, Je sais que Danzo en avait un mais le deuxième, j'ignore où il est !

- … ,

- Je pourrais prendre ceux-là ! Fit-il en attrapant un bocal.

- C'est les yeux de qui ?

- De ma mère. Elle avait le Sharingan mais elle ne l'a jamais utilisé devant nous, se rappela-t-il. »

Kiba n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'un cri de la part de Sakura l'alerta à lui et Sasuke. Ils se précipitèrent vers la pièce où étaient encore Suigetsu, Naruto, Karin et Sakura. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Naruto était à genoux et toussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sasuke s'agenouilla devant son amant et l'appela sans que le blond ne réagisse. Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait Naruto. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que quelque chose ne commence à sortir du corps de Naruto. Un corbeau noir commençait à sortir de sa bouche sous les yeux horrifiés de tout le monde. Et lorsqu'il fut sorti, Naruto toussa quelques instants avant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Le corbeau resta immobile un petit moment pendant que tout le monde reprenait leur esprit. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment un corbeau avait pu sortir de la bouche de Naruto. Quant à ce dernier il commençait à se rappelait d'où il le tenait.

« - C'est … le corbeau d'Itachi, annonça-t-il d'un voix cassée.

- Usuratonkachi, grogna Sasuke, Évite de parler.

- Hn.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un corbeau d'Itachi pouvait bien faire en toi ? S'emporta Kiba, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

- On dirait qu'il est spécial, constata Karin. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de se rapprocher du corbeau et de l'attraper. Ce dernier se laissa faire et l'Uchiwa l'observa attentivement avant qu'un des deux yeux du corbeau ne se change en un Sharingan. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, se demandant à qui appartenait le Sharingan. Il avança la main vers l'œil mais le corbeau disparu dans un nuage de fumée avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps de faire un mouvement. Cependant, l'œil apparu à travers la fumée et Sasuke l'attrapa avant de le ranger dans un bocal vide.

« - Naruto, ça va mieux ? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Prépares-toi ! Lui conseilla le brun.

- … ,

- On va commencer maintenant ! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto et il sortit le corps d'Itachi avec l'aide de Sasuke. Ils s'installèrent face à face, Itachi allongé entre eux, et se lancèrent un regard complice. Naruto attrapa rapidement les mains de son amant et lui fit un grand sourire. Le brun ne parut pas surpris. Il comprenait ce que voulait Naruto. Le jinchuriki avait remarqué qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter de l'issue de la technique.

« - C'est parti ! Fit Naruto. »

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous plaît. Désolé de le poster que maintenant mais j'ai eu du mal à le finir. Je bloquais sur le coup et là j'ai peur qu'il ne vous plaise pas ! ^x^

Par rapport à Mikoto, comme on ignore si son nom de famille est Uchiwa avant ou après son mariage, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait être une Uchiwa et avoir le Sharingan.

Sasuke : Tu comptes faire ressusciter Itachi ? Ça t'a pris au dernier moment, non ?

Moi : Ça m'a pris ce matin en cours de maths. Je réfléchissais à la façon de combler la deuxième partie du chapitre.

Sasuke : Et tu as décidé de ressusciter Itachi.

Moi : Hn.

Sasuke : Mais on va rester en vie ?

Moi : C'est maintenant que tu te soucies de ça.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : On ne mourra pas !

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Naruto : Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça ! Pas à deux pas de la fin.

Moi : Hn.

Naruto, un grand sourire sur les lèvres : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Moi : J'ai rien dit, dobe !

Sasuke : … ,

Moi : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à vendredi prochain. Merci d'avoir lu.

Review ?


	38. Chapitre 37

Bonsoir.

Désolé pour le petit retard mais il se trouve qu'hier soir que j'ai eu une chose à faire de dernière minute et que je n'ai pas pu publier le chapitre.

**Rating** : M ( pour cause de lemon ^^ )

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Alisea** : Contente de savoir que tu es toujours là et que tu aimes encore. Bonne année à toi aussi et merci pour ta review.

**Miss** : Pour les yeux, tu sauras dans ce chapitre. :) Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite.

**Potiron** : Lorsque j'ai écrit le moment du ménage, je m'étais dit que Sasuke devait jouer les sadiques et que Naruto allait être obligé de faire le ménage, c'était obligé xD Merci pour tes encouragements. Oui, les tests et les épreuves sont au rendez-vous, surtout les dossiers à rendre. Merci pour ta review.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 37

Les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrirent lentement, s'habituant doucement à la lumière du soleil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retrouver une vue stable. Où était-il ? Il n'était pas mort ?

« - Itachi-san, l'appela Sakura. »

Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et fut surpris de voir Sakura en face de lui. Mais il était vraiment mort alors comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouvait face à la rose ? Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, ce n'était pas possible.

« - Restez calme, lui conseilla-t-elle, Vous venez d'être ressuscité après être mort depuis plus de deux ans ! »

C'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Il se souvenait d'avoir parlé à Sasuke il y a quelques jours grâce au jutsu mais il ne pensait pas retrouver la vie. Pour lui, il avait suffisamment vécu. Il grogna d'incompréhension et regarda la ninja quelques minutes. Cette dernière s'occupait de regarder s'il avait une quelconque blessure sur le corps.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore faible.

- Eh ben … , commença-t-elle, nerveusement, Sasuke et Naruto sauront mieux vous expliquer que moi, Itachi-san.

- Enlève-le « san », Sakura-chan, dit-il avec un faible sourire. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de sourire un petit peu. Elle s'excusa auprès de l'Uchiwa pour aller vérifier l'état de Sasuke et Naruto, qui s'étaient évanouit. Kiba la remplaça mais ce dernier resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à l'ainé des Uchiwa. Sakura, elle, venait d'arriver devant Sasuke et Naruto. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient été jusqu'au bout de la technique. Cette même technique qui avait ressuscité Gaara. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils étaient toujours en vie tous les deux car elle se souvenait très bien que Chiyo avait perdu la vie lorsqu'elle avait utilisé cette technique. Mais eux ils étaient en vie. Leur chakra était peut-être faible, mais ils étaient en vie. Elle s'agenouilla devant Sasuke et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avant de faire pareil du côté du jinchuriki. Il n'y avait aucun problème, elle en était soulagé ainsi que Suigetsu, Karin et Kiba.

« - Sakura-chan, l'appela Itachi, Tu veux bien m'expliquer la situation ?

- Tout ce que je peux réellement te dire c'est que Sasuke s'est mis en tête de te ressusciter. Tsunade-sama était contre mais elle a finalement accepté.

- _**Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'utliser une technique aussi risquée, Sasuke ? **_Se demanda intérieurement Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas vraiment heureux d'être vivant, remarqua Suigetsu, intrigué.

- Ce n'est pas ça, souffla l'ainé des frères, Mais je ne mérite pas de vivre avec le massacre.

- Je vais le tuer, grogna doucement une voix tout en se redressant.

- Sasuke, tu es réveillé, s'étonna Sakura de voir le brun déjà remis de la technique.

- La vérité sur le massacre a été avoué à tout le village. Les anciens ont été reconnu coupables et sont mort. Tu as été blanchit de toute l'accusation qui pesait sur toi alors arrête de dire que tu ne … ,

- Sasuke, reposes-toi, intervenu Karin en posant la main sur la bouche de l'Uchiwa en colère et en le forçant à s'allonger. »

Ce dernier fixa la rouge avec une haine peu commune mais la fatigue reprit rapidement son emprise et il s'endormit rapidement. Karin fut soulagé car elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Sasuke pour l'instant. Surtout dans l'état qu'il était, il tomberait par terre si jamais il essayait de marcher. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres ninjas qui la regardèrent étonnés. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir faire ça au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Sasuke.

« - Itachi, commença Suigetsu, Sasuke a tout fait pour que la vérité sur le massacre soit révélé aux villageois. Personne ne te considère comme un traitre ou un nukenin. Tu es libre de retourner à Konoha ou non.

- Quoiqu'il vaudrait mieux que t'y retourne sinon j'en connais un qui va partir à ta recherche, laissa entendre Kiba avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ça fera la version 2, ajouta Suigetsu, comprenant de quoi parlait Kiba.

- Avant c'était Naruto qui recherchait Sasuke et maintenant ça pourrait être Sasuke qui part à la recherche d'Itachi mais pour le ramener au village, termina le maître-chien avant de rire, rapidement suivit par Suigetsu.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Itachi en regardant les deux kunoichi désespérée.

- Malheureusement, soupira Karin.

- Et encore, Sasuke a dû les supporter sous les traits de Mitsuki, l'informa Sakura, Il n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver contre eux deux.

- Compréhensible.

- Tu en veux à ton frère ? S'inquiéta la rose.

- Non. Mais il n'aurait pas dû risquer une telle technique, ils auraient pu y passer, lui et Naruto.

- Ils sont inconscients, grogna Sakura.

- Hn. Au fait, à qui appartienne ces yeux ? Je suis sur que Sasuke a les miens, se rappela Itachi.

- D'après Sasuke, il s'agit de ceux de ta mère. Un corbeau était sorti de la bouche de Naruto avec un Sharingan mais Sasuke a préféré te donner les deux yeux de votre mère, expliqua Sakura.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il, un faible sourire sur le visage.

- Tu pourras en discuter longuement avec Sasuke lorsqu'il sera rétabli. Pendant ce temps, on va détruire cette base et on rentre à Konoha, ordonna la rouge. »

À l'entente de leur objectif, Suigetsu et Kiba arrêtèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur. Ils devaient détruire la base et tous les yeux des Uchiwa conservés à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, Itachi essayait de rester debout. Mais passer deux ans mort n'avait pas de bons avantages. Il fut obligé de se tenir à un arbre près de lui pendant que Sakura et Karin attendaient que Suigetsu et Kiba reviennent.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et une fois dehors, une explosion retenti et la base fut entièrement détruite. Plus rien ne devait être intact. Une fois qu'ils en furent sûr, Kiba et Suigetsu prirent chacun un des deux ninjas évanouit pendant que Sakura et Karin s'occupaient d'Itachi. Pendant les trois jours de voyage, Sasuke et Naruto ne s'étaient pas réveillé. Sakura avait assuré aux autres qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger mais qu'ils récupéraient. Finalement ils arrivèrent au village au début de la matinée. Tsunade les attendait aux portes du village. La Gondaime n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait vu Naruto et Sasuke évanouit mais elle vérifia quand même leur état. Elle fut rassurée et ordonna à Sakura de le emmener à l'hôpital. Suigetsu et Kiba aidèrent la rose à emmener Sasuke et Naruto pendant que Itachi et Karin restaient face à Tsunade. Cette dernière fixait l'ancien nukenin en silence.

« - Je vois qu'ils ont réussi, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Tsunade-sama, fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Itachi Uchiwa, tu es libre de revenir ici ou non. Depuis que les crimes des anciens ont été révélés aux villageois, le Daimyô a reconnu que tu n'étais pas le responsable. En d'autre termes, tu es gracié et réhabilité à Konoha si tu le souhaites.

- Je … Merci, dit-il.

- Karin, continua la Gondaime, Emmène Itachi chez Sasuke et occupes-toi de lui jusqu'à que Suigetsu ne rentre. Une fois qu'il sera rentré, vous aurez le droit d'aller rendre visite à nos deux abrutis.

- À vos ordres, Tsunade-sama, accepta la rouge en s'inclinant. »

Elle leur fit un sourire avant de commencer à se diriger vers son bureau. Itachi la regarda partir en repensant à la situation. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était vivant et n'avait plus la maladie qu'il avait avant.

« - Itachi, tu me suis ? Lui demanda Karin

- Hn.

- C'est de famille le « Hn » ou quoi ? Râla-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, avoua-t-il avec le même sourire.

- Aller on y va. Et après on ira à l'hôpital lorsque Suigetsu rentrera.

- Hn.

- Regrettes-tu d'être en vie ? D'avoir été ressusciter par ton frère ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en marchant.

- Non, assura-t-il, Je … C'est juste encore bizarre. J'ai un peu de mal. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être en vie.

- Contente de l'apprendre parce que Sasuke était vraiment déterminé à te ramener.

- Hn. »

Karin eut un sourire amusé en entendant la réponse du frère de Sasuke. La suite du chemin se passa en silence. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Karin laissait Itachi regardait les rues qu'ils empruntaient pour rentrer. Beaucoup de personnes les remarquèrent et reconnurent Itachi. Ils le fixaient avec de grands yeux, n'y croyant pas.

Ils mirent quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le quartier des Uchiwa. Itachi comprit rapidement que Sasuke avait finalement décidé de revenir ici. Le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commencer à se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce quartier avant le massacre. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sasuke et Itachi s'arrêta en reconnaissant leur ancienne maison.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit lentement avant de se décider à y rentrer tout aussi lentement que dans ses gestes. Il s'attendait à ce que la maison soit encore recouverte de taches de sang mais il fut soulagé en voyant que tout avait été nettoyé et rangé normalement. Il fit le tour de la maison pendant que Karin dans le salon à l'attendre. Il la rejoignit dix minutes plus tard.

Au même moment, à l'hôpital, Sakura restait près de Sasuke et Naruto tout en discutant avec Kiba et Suigetsu. Elle avait fait des examens et tout semblait normal.

« - Ils devraient se réveiller bientôt, annonça la rose.

- Sasuke voulait vraiment que son frère ressuscite. C'est quand même ironique. Avant il l'avait poursuivi pour pouvoir le tuer et maintenant il a voulu le ressusciter, résuma Kiba.

- Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a dû s'en vouloir quand il l'a su, lui rappela Suigetsu en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- Ce que je vais pas regretter, par contre, c'est de vous tuer, grogna une voix endormit.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiétèrent Suigetsu et Kiba en tournant la tête vers le brun.

- Parce que vous avez osé parler alors que je dors juste à côté, s'énerva Sasuke en se redressant.

- Contente que tu ailles mieux, sourit Sakura en regardant le brun.

- Hn … Où est mon frère ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, Et comment va Naruto ?

- Ton frère est avec Karin, chez vous ! Il ne va pas tarder à venir. Quant à Naruto, il dort encore comme tu peux le voir. Il a utilisé beaucoup de chakra et il a besoin de repos, expliqua-t-elle en regardant le jinchuriki dormir sur le lit d'à côté.

- Hn.

- Suigetsu, intervenu Kiba, On devrait y aller pour les prévenir.

- Oui ! À plus tard, Sasu-chan, se moqua l'argenté en faisant un signe de la main. »

Kiba et Suigetsu quittèrent la chambre d'hôpital sous le regard de la rose et du brun. Une fois la porte fermée, Sakura se tourna vers son coéquipier et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Sasuke ne répliqua rien, comprenant parfaitement le geste de la rose. Il leva sa tête vers elle et vit ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« - Crétin, grogna-t-elle, Je comprends pourquoi Tsunade-sama n'avait pas voulu me dire la vraie raison de cette mission. Tu aurais pu y passer mais … mais pourtant je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu ressusciter ton frère.

- Sakura … ,

- Ne fait plus ça, lui ordonna-t-elle sérieusement, Ni toi ! Ni Naruto !

- Hn.

- Vous êtes totalement inconscients, soupira-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

- Sakura, commença-t-il en essuyant la larme avec son pouce, Je suis désolé de l'inquiétude que vous avez pu avoir par notre faute. Je te jure que je ne prendrais plus aucun risque comme celui-là. Par contre on va avoir besoin de repos donc Tsunade va devoir se passer de nous pour le moment.

- Je pense qu'elle l'a compris, sourit la rose.

- Merci d'être là pour nous Sakura, murmura-t-il à son oreille ce qui étonna cette dernière.

- … ,

- Je vais un peu me reposer.

- Je vais te laisser et dire à ton frère qu'il viendra un peu plus tard. À tout à l'heure ! Je reviendrais voir si Naruto est réveillé et vous faire passer quelques examens juste au cas où, annonça-t-elle.

- Hn. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et quitta la chambre d'hôpital sous le regard de l'Uchiwa. Il attendit que la porte soit fermée pour se lever de son lit. Il se sentait bien et aucun vertige ne l'avait pris. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait retrouvé la totalité de son chakra. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, bientôt il serait en forme comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Il s'avança vers le lit de son amant et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il s'asseya sur les reins de Naruto et le vit froncer les sourcils ce qui lui arriva un sourire moqueur. Il se pencha vers l'avant et frôla sadique les lèvres de son blond sans jamais poser les siennes dessus.

« - Naruto, chuchota-t-il, Je sais que tu ne dors plus. »

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne bougea pas ce qui accentua l'amusement du brun. Ce dernier s'avança un peu plus et lécha du bout de sa langue les lèvres tentantes de son blond. Il s'amusa quelques instants avant de capturer les lèvres du jinchuriki. Il allait s'éloigner juste après mais une main se plaqua sur sa tête et le força à rester en place. Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant d'avoir un sourire moqueur sur le visage et d'approfondir le baiser. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du blond et le baiser devint plus passionné.

« - Comment as-tu réussi à faire sortir Sakura et faire en sorte que personne ne vienne ? Demanda le blond tout en ouvrant pendant qu'un grand sourire se formait sur son visage.

- Secret, dobe, répondit l'Uchiwa tout en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du blond.

- Arrête de t'amuser et embrasses-moi ! S'énerva le blond avant de joindre le geste à la parole. »

Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur mais n'interrompit pas le baiser pour autant. Pendant que Naruto passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke, ce dernier s'occupait à enlever le drap qui recouvrait son amant. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Naruto, carrassent lentement sa peau faisant frisonner ce dernier. Un petit soupire s'échappa des lèvres du jinchuriki qui furent libérées par le brun avant qu'il ne commence à déposer des baisers sur le cou de son amant. Le blond poussait maintenant de faibles gémissements sous le traitement de son amant. Seulement, Sasuke plaqua sa main contre la bouche de l'Uzumaki.

« - Crois-moi que ce serait avec joie que je voudrais t'entendre gémir et me supplier de te prendre mais je n'ai pas envie de voir les infirmières rappliquées, dobe, expliqua-t-il contre son oreille. »

Naruto hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il avait compris. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de l'Uchiwa qui reprit rapidement son traitement. Il commença à descendre plus bas et s'amusa à lécher les mamelons du jinchuriki. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de gémir. Il serrait le drap de ses mains pendant que Sasuke continuait sadiquement son traitement. Le brun continua de descendre tout en déposant des baisers sur le torse de son amant. Il fit glisser par la même occasion le pantalon du blond sans s'arrêter dans sa tâche, libérant ainsi le membre déjà dur du jinchuriki. Il sourit, amusé de voir que l'Uzumaki était déjà excité, et posa une main sur le membre, faisant sursauter Naruto qui se mordit la lèvre violemment, s'empêchant à tout prix de gémir trop fort.

Sasuke commença à faire de lent vas et vient qui fit grogner le blond de frustration. Il continua un petit moment avant d'accélérer brutalement et de capturer les lèvres du jinchuriki qui laissait un petit cri de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il accéléra un peu plus et Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir dans le baiser bestial qu'il échangeait avec Sasuke. L'Uchiwa brisa le baiser et commença à lécher le lobe de l'oreille de son amant tout en continuant ses va et vient. Naruto avait de plus en plus du mal à s'empêcher de gémir et il savait que Sasuke s'amusait à lui faire ça.

« - Sa … Sasuke, gémit-il doucement.

- Oui, Naru ? Demanda ce dernier avec un sourire sadique.

- Je … Tu le fais vraiment exprès, s'énerva-t-il en s'empêchant de gémir de nouveau, Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on ne devait pas faire de bruit ?

- C'est vrai mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te voir retenir tes gémissements, avoua-t-il avec un ton moqueur. »

Juste après, il recommença ses vas et vient avant de prendre en bouche le sexe de son amant dont le dos s'arqua. Il n'avait pas crié mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui le manquait. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Le plaisir que Sasuke lui donnait lui faisait perdre la tête. Se retenir de crier lui donnait encore plus de plaisir qu'avant et l'idée qu'ils se fassent prendre l'obsédait de plus en plus. Il avait vraiment peur que Tsunade ou Sakura débarque au mauvais moment.

Il laissa un petit gémissement franchir ses lèvres en sentant le rythme rapide de son amant sur sa verge. Le brun continua ses mouvements et Naruto finit par se libérer dans sa bouche, un faible gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il reprit son souffle pendant que Sasuke avalait sa semence avant de lui présenter trois doigts qu'il prit en bouche et suça avidement pendant quelques minutes alors que Sasuke se déshabillait à son tour. Lorsque le brun fut sûr qu'ils étaient prêts, il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Naruto et les dirigea vers l'intimité de ce dernier.

Il le pénétra d'un doigt, faisant des va-et-vient avant d'ajouter un deuxième. Naruto se crispa légèrement avant que le plaisir revienne. Le brun fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses deux doigts. Il ajouta un troisième doigt et s'amusa à toucher la prostate de son amant qui retenait le plus possible ses cris de plaisir tout en serrant de toutes ses forces les draps de ses mains. Sasuke s'amusait à toucher de plus en plus fort ce point qui faisait hurler son amant. Il continua à le préparer pendant de longues minutes avant de sortir ses doigts et se retourner son amant sur le ventre. Le blond tourna la tête vers l'Uchiwa et hocha la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il avait compris. Il se mit à quatre pattes et attendit quelques secondes.

« - Ne bouge pas, Naru ! Chuchota l'Uchiwa à son oreille, Et reste comme ça. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase de Sasuke mais ne tourna pas la tête pour autant. Les mains de Sasuke caressaient doucement ses fesses. Ses gestes étaient tendres et il voulait que le brun le prenne tout de suite. Mais au lieu de sentir le membre de son amant le pénétrer, il sentit autre chose.

« - Sa … »

Sa phrase se termina dans un gémissement, la langue de Sasuke le pénétrant doucement. Naruto voulut se pencher vers l'avant pour mordre une de ses mains afin de retenir ses gémissements mais Sasuke lui attrapa les cheveux et lui rappela dans un murmure ce qu'il avait dit. Le blond fut contraint de rester dans cette position pendant que le brun reprenait sa tâche. Ce dernier continua pendant quelques minutes, en prenant son temps, tout en écoutant les gémissements à moitié étouffés du jinchuriki.

« - Sasuke, l'appela Naruto dans un gémissement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ? demanda Sasuke avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

- Viens … Prends-moi tout de suite !

- À tes ordres, amour, répliqua le brun dans un rire moqueur. »

Naruto grogna d'agacement avant de sentir le membre de Sasuke le pénétré. Il ferma les yeux et se retint de gémir fortement tellement le plaisir était immense. Sasuke s'arrêta en plein milieu, inquiétant Naruto qui savait que le brun préférait le pénètre totalement avant de le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Il allait tourner la tête vers l'Uchiwa mais ce dernier choisit ce moment-là pour s'enfoncer d'un coup de rein à l'intérieur de son intimité, touchant de plein fouet sa prostate. Le jinchuriki écarquilla les yeux au maximum pendant que son dos se arquait violemment pendant qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour pousser un cri silencieux. Sasuke se colla au dos de Naruto avant de sortir de l'intimité du blond pour y rentrer encore plus violemment qu'avant.

L'Uzumaki se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, l'ouvrant par la même occasion, et tenta de ne pas gémir. Mais les sensations que lui faisait ressentir le brun ne l'aidaient pas. Sasuke lui attrapa le menton pour lui tourner la tête vers lui et de lui voler un baiser bestial. Le brun commença ses vas et vient avec un rythme rapide. Naruto avait de nouveau posé ses mains sur le lit et essayait de ne pas flancher. Les coups de reins de Sasuke se faisaient plus rapides, plus profonds, et écrasaient violemment sa prostate. Sasuke avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches pour approfondir ses coups de reins et se retenait également de gémir.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement et Sasuke sentit sa limite arrivée à grands pas. Il se colla au dos de son amant et attrapa son sexe pour appliquer le même rythme de ses coups de reins. Naruto allait pousser un cri de plaisir, n'arrivant plus à se retenir depuis quelques minutes, mais Sasuke en profita pour l'embrasser. Rapidement, ils atteignirent la jouissance en même temps, Naruto se libérant sur les draps et Sasuke à l'intérieur de son amant. Ils brisèrent le baiser et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Naruto s'était effondré sur le lit, Sasuke sur lui et toujours en lui. Le brun se retira rapidement et s'allongea près de son amant, en sueur.

« - Tu es et tu restera un sadique toute ta vie, Sasuke, grogna Naruto, la tête à moitié cachait entre ses bras.

- Merci du compliment, dobe, répliqua le brun, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Tu l'as fait exprès. Tu voulais que je gémisse. Tu voulais me faire craquer, l'informa-t-il avec un ton de reproche tout en relevant la tête.

- Mais avoue que tu as aimé, rétorqua l'Uchiwa en frôlant les lèvres de l'Uzumaki qui détourna les yeux.

- Hn.

- Tu vois, souffla Sasuke avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. »

Naruto répondit au baiser avant de passer ses mains dans le cou de Sasuke. Le baiser fut interrompu par des pas dans le couloir et la voix de Suigetsu. Naruto lança un regard horrifié à Sasuke pendant que le brun se relevait rapidement et s'habillait. Le blond en fit de même pendant que Sasuke ouvrait la fenêtre pour faire partir l'odeur plus rapidement. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui venait de terminer de s'habiller. Il se leva et regarda son lit avant d'aller à l'armoire le plus proche.

« - Dobe, on n'a pas le temps, lui lança doucement Sasuke.

- Tant que la porte n'est pas ouverte, on a le temps, rectifia le blond. »

Sasuke soupira avant d'enlever les draps du lit de Naruto. Ce dernier revint rapidement avec des draps propres et commença à faire le lit. Sasuke s'était avancé vers la porte et écoutait ce qui se passait dans le couloir pour savoir si leurs visiteurs allaient arriver. Naruto lui fit signe qu'il avait terminé, ce qui étonna intérieurement le brun, et s'allongea dans son lit, un air soulagé sur le visage. Le brun allait arriver devant son lit mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

« - Quand je te disais qu'ils étaient rétablis, souffla Itachi, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- De quoi ? fit Naruto, intrigué.

- Désolé de revenir si tôt, les garçons, commença Sakura, Mais Itachi était persuadé que vous n'étiez pas si fatigué que ça et que vous en auriez profité pour … ,

- D'un côté, il n'a peut-être pas tort, annonça Suigetsu, les bras croisés.

- Vous allez croire ce que dit mon frère à tout prix, grogna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, affirmèrent Sakura et Suigetsu.

- On n'a rien fait, nia Naruto, Je viens de me réveiller.

- Tu as l'air parfaitement réveiller depuis quelques minutes déjà, remarqua Itachi.

- Nii-san, lâcha Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il faut qu'on parle, l'informa son frère.

- Hn.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, Sakura, proposa Suigetsu.

- Oui. À plus tard ! »

Les deux ninjas sortirent de la chambre, laissant Sasuke, Naruto et Itachi seul. L'ainé fixa son petit frère avec sérieux pendant que Naruto se demandait ce qu'allait dire Itachi.

« - Je voulais vous remercier, tous les deux, lâcha Itachi.

- Hn.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Naruto, gêné.

- Mais vous avez fait quelque chose d'inconscient. Vous m'avez ramené à la vie alors que … ,

- Finie ta phrase, nii-san, et je peux te jurer que je te le ferai regretter, l'interrompit Sasuke avec un ton froid, Si j'ai pris le risque de te ressusciter c'est parce que tu ne méritais pas de mourir comme ça.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Toujours aussi têtu, souffla l'ainé, résigné.

- Hn.

- Oh non, il ne changera jamais, râla Naruto en lançant un regard menaçant à son amant.

- Dobe, sourit Sasuke, Ne cherche pas les ennuies.

- C'est le parfait amour entre vous deux, constata Itachi.

- Bien sur, affirma le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Naruto-kun ! Je te remercie d'avoir réussi à changer mon petit frère et l'avoir empêché de continuer sa vengeance.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

- Sinon, j'ai une question ! Fit Itachi en regardant les deux ninjas sérieusement.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait sous la forme de Mitsuki, hein ? »

La question d'Itachi laissa un blanc dans la salle. Naruto et Sasuke se lancèrent un regard perdu avant de reporter leur attention sur Itachi. Pourquoi il demandait ça ?

« - Si mais quel est le rapport ? Demanda Naruto, inquiet.

- Quand ?

- Il y a longtemps, assura le jinchuriki.

- Sasuke, est-ce que tu n'as rien ressentit depuis ?

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à poser toutes ces questions ? S'énerva Sasuke avant d'ajouter, Et non je n'ai rien ressentit depuis la dernière fois !

- Donc tu te sens parfaitement bien ? Insista une dernière fois Itachi.

- OUI JE ME SENS PARFAITEMENT BIEN ! Hurla Sasuke. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant son amant hurler à ce point. Il ne l'avait plus vu s'énerver comme ça depuis un moment. Il regarda Itachi qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose pendant que Sasuke lui envoyait un regard meurtrier.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un souci, murmura Itachi.

- Quel souci, grogna Sasuke, sur les nerfs.

- Tu sais, si je vous demande si vous l'avez fait quand tu étais Mitsuki, c'est parce qu'il y a un risque tu sois enceinte, annonça Itachi. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux d'horreur pendant que Naruto se figeait sur place. Ils ne savaient pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Rire ou hurler ? Surtout Sasuke, il ignorait comment réagir. Qu'allait-il faire s'il allait tomber enceint ? Il était un homme, il y aurait surement un problème. Il releva la tête vers son frère qui semblait réellement sérieux, l'inquiétant encore plus. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils l'avaient fait lorsqu'il était Mitsuki. Ils ne l'avaient fait que deux fois. La première fois il y a plus de deux ans et la deuxième …

« - Non, murmura Sasuke en portant la main à sa bouche.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Naruto en se levant du lit.

- La dernière fois, c'était il y a moins d'une semaine, se rappela Sasuke.

- Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Itachi, Cela fait longtemps que tu es redevenu un homme !

- C'est juste que pour notre dernière mission, baa-chan a demandé à Sasuke de se transformer en Mitsuki pour la mission, expliqua nerveusement le jinchuriki.

- Il faut que Tsunade te fasse passer des examens, Sasuke ! Ordonna l'ainé.

- Pour en faire quoi ? Ils vont être négatifs, grogna le brun, énervé de la nouvelle.

- Pour être sûr ! Je n'imagine pas ton humeur si jamais tu es enceint ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Lâcha Naruto.

- Son caractère pourrait être pire que maintenant.

- Je vais chercher baa-chan ! Fit Naruto en courant hors de la chambre. »

Sasuke regarda la porte étonné. Il n'était pas si énervant que ça avec son caractère, non ? Il grogna d'agacement avant de reporter son attention sur son frère qui le regardait comme pour déterminé s'il avait raison ou non. Il soupira et s'asseya sur le lit avant de passer une main sur son visage.

« - Pourquoi crois-tu que je pourrais être enceinte ? C'est totalement absurde, je suis un homme, fit Sasuke, d'un ton las.

- Parce que c'est la vérité. C'était expliqué dans le livre que j'avais lu, assura Itachi.

- Et on fait quoi si je le suis ? Souffla Sasuke, sa colère ayant disparu.

- Je pourrais te dire que je suis fière que tu vas être parent, sourit-il tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de son frère.

- En t'écoutant, j'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse, grogna le cadet des Uchiwa.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Sasuke.

- Pourtant … »

Sasuke laissa sa phrase en suspens et laissa ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vide. Il était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle et n'avait pas spécialement envie de tomber enceinte de cette façon. Ni même de l'être tout court. Il souffla un bon coup avant de tourner la tête vers son frère. Il était heureux de pouvoir le revoir vivant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et finalement Naruto était revenu avec Tsunade. Les deux semblaient avoir couru pendant quelques minutes. La Gondaime souffla un bon coup puis fixa Sasuke avant de lui ordonner de le suivre tout de suite. Itachi et Naruto suivirent Tsunade et Sasuke jusqu'à la salle des examens. Ils furent obligés d'attendre dehors pendant que Sasuke rentrait avec Tsunade dans une pièce. Pendant près d'une heure, ils patientèrent pour savoir. Naruto était nerveux depuis que Sasuke avait passé la porte. Il avait peur de la réponse. De son côté, Itachi restait calme et avait les bras croisés. Il s'appuyait contre le mur derrière lui et regardait Naruto faire les cent pas.

Finalement ils durent attendre encore une demi-heure avant que Tsunade ne sorte tranquillement de la pièce. Sasuke n'était pas derrière elle et elle ferma la porte tout en souriant d'une manière moqueuse. Elle se retourna vers Naruto et Itachi qui la fixèrent en silence, attendant la réponse.

« - Alors baa-chan ? Demanda Naruto, nerveux.

- Vous en aurait vu de toutes les couleurs, tous les deux. Qu'importe qu'il soit enceinte ou non, vous en aurez vu des choses, fit-elle sans perdre son sourire.

- Sérieusement, s'impatienta le blond, Est-ce que Sasuke est enceinte ?

- Naruto, Sasuke à la chance de … »

* * *

Et voilà ! ;)

Naruto arrivant devant moi : Attends il manque quelque chose là !

Moi : Mais non, le chapitre est terminé !

Naruto, me prenant par le col du chemisier : Non, on ne sait pas si Sasuke est enceinte ou non !

Moi : Attends mardi prochain.

Naruto : Mais je veux savoir.

Moi : Sois un peu patient.

Naruto : D'accord. Par contre, va te cacher.

Moi, fronçant les sourcils : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Parce que Sasuke va finir par vraiment vouloir te tuer. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait plus l'envie mais là, il ne va pas apprécier s'il tombe enceint. Après s'il l'est pas, il ne tuera pas pour ça mais pour le reste.

Moi : C'est censé me rassurer ?

Naruto, un grand sourire sur le visage : Un peu !

Moi : Ben ça me rassure pas du tout !

Sasuke pointant Kusanagi sous ma gorge : Et tu as raison !

Moi, se tournant vers lui : Sasu-chan … Tu veux pas attendre le dernier chapitre ?

Sasuke : Non. Je préfère le faire avant que tu n'écrives une connerie.

Moi : Mais … ,

Sasuke : Pas de mais qui tienne. Donne moi une bonne raison de t'épargner.

Moi : Je t'ai donné un lemon où tu es le dominant et que tu es sadique.

Sasuke, enlevant Kusanagi de sous ma gorge : D'accord. On verra la semaine prochaine.

Moi : Hn.

Naruto : Tu arrives toujours à y échapper. C'est pas croyable.

Moi : J'ai des arguments valables. Sinon encore désolé du petit retard. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu ainsi que le lemon. Je vous dis à mardi et passer un bon week-end.

Review ?


End file.
